Sister of Games
by yugioratemlover
Summary: What if Yugi had a older sister? How would she have affected the events of the show? Well here is the answer. Yugioh retold from the point of view of Airi Muto, Yugi's older sister and my OC. This story follows the English Anime, with a few twists along the way.
1. Chapter 1

ok, new chapter one. old one had some inconsistancies in it, and you can't find them then that good.

for new readers, this story starts one year before Duelist Kingdom.

enjoy. :)

Chapter 1

Airi Muto had always been very protective of her younger brother Yugi. With their parents dying 9 years ago, besides grandpa all the two really had were each other. They had always been close. That was one of the reasons she could tell that his bully problems were getting worse. Airi couldn't understand how a boy as pleasant and kind hearted as Yugi didn't have any friends. He had tried to tell her that things were improving, but she knew when he was lying; He was never any good at it. It was obvious even if he didn't come home with his school uniform scuffed up or when he was limping. Any 14 year old boy who spent more time working on a puzzle or playing card games with his older sister didn't have anywhere else to go.

Airi had seen to many examples of bullies handy work and for this reason she dreaded answering the phone while Yugi was at school. When he called from the principal's office, she didn't need him to explain. Thankfully Grandpa had been too busy with customers in the game shop and hadn't payed much attention when she had left. Airi borrowed a neighbors car, not knowing what kind of condition Yugi was in. It was the worsted so far. The school nurse had only checked to make sure Yugi didn't have to go the emergency room and that was it. Apparently she thought if she didn't help him he would stop getting the urge to get beaten up, like it was his fault or something. The principal had assured Airi they were able to catch the responsible party red handed and he would no longer be a problem to the school. Airi had done her best to act pleased by this news, but it took all her experience hiding her emotions during Duel Monsters tournaments to keep her frustration under control. She didn't think throwing out one bully was worth watching Yugi wince every time he moved. She knew there would be others.

Back home they sneaked up the back stairs so grandpa wouldn't see Yugi until he was more presentable. Then the cleaning ritual began. Yugi was sitting on the edge of the tub, holding a bag of frozen peas wrapped in a towel to the swollen side of his face with his finger tips and shoulder. His shirt was off and the black bruises on his chest looked like thunder clouds. Airi was kneeling in front of him cleaning up Yugi's arm.

Only when they were together like this could any resemblance be seen. There weren't that many similarities. Yugi's hair was spiky and black with shocking red highlights and gold bangs. Airi was straight as a pin brown hair that was almost to her waist with the brown interrupted with distinctive copper and gold highlights. The eyes were the only real common fetcher. Both of them had the same shade of light violet. Yugi's were larger and always seemed to be smiling. Airi's were slightly narrower but could be just as happy when she didn't spend all her time worrying. That was the only real indication they were related, unless one counted both of their lack of hight. Both were short, but Airi's height looked normal for a girl. Yugi to put it frankly was a shrimp. He was still waiting for his final growth spurt but was losing hope.

Airi was silently cursing the school nurse. What slacker could let Yugi go with out doing something about these cuts. The bully had ripped off Yugi's jacket before the beating so his arms had had nothing between them and the pavement as he skidded across it. Yugi had covered the damage with his jacket so that Airi wouldn't see them until they got home. He was sure she would have snapped and the bully would have been a goner.

"OW!" Yugi yelped as Airi applied rubbing alcohol to the open scrapes and cuts on his right hand and forearm. "you don't have to do this, Airi, I can clean myself up." That was Yugi, never liking it when people fussed over him.

"Older sisters job security." she said, not looking up, but trying to be more gentle. "You need to keep that ice pack in place. Do you want your face to be bigger then the rest of you?"

Yugi grinned, or at least the part of his face that wasn't covered by the peas. "Why not? It might make me look taller."

Airi couldn't help laughing. Seeing her smile lightened Yugi's feelings of guilt. She seemed to smile less and less lately and he knew he was the reason. With their parents gone she had to step up and be there for him. Grandpa was grandpa and Yugi loved and respected him very much, but Airi was the one who he felt was the real protector. She was the one he asked for when he had to call home. The two of them privately joked that if Grandpa did try to stop the bullies he would through out his back and then where would they be? Airi had her hands full with Grandpa, college classes, (she had tested out of high school at fourteen) and worrying about Yugi. All this and only 16 years old. He wished there was a way to stop these incidences, but he couldn't. At least he could still make her smile.

"Who was it this week?." Airi said, wrapping his arm up like a mummy. "All they would tell me was that the responsible party was expelled. Good riddance to anyone who picks a fight with my brother."

"Well . . ." Yugi didn't really know how to put this. "I kinda got myself in the situation. I was trying to protect some guys who were getting beaten up and to do that I put myself in line of fire. But Joey and Tristan looked so bad I couldn't just . . . OW!"

"Sorry." Airi said quickly. She had been so startled she had gripped his hand too tightly. "Joey Wheeler and Tristan Taylor! That Joey and Tristan?" Those two were some of the worse bullies in the school.

"Yes." Yugi wouldn't look at her.

"You got a bully mad by trying to make him stop bullying other bullies?"

"Yes."

"Let me get this straight." Airi's pent up frustration came out unchecked. "You almost had your insides churned, your hands and arms skidded to hamburger and your face looking like a balloon, all to help out a couple of thugs."

"They are my friends." Yugi snapped. They glared at each other. Yugi was the first to look away. A angry tear landed on the tile floor. "They're my friends, even if they don't treat me like it."

Airi's angry face smoothed out into her game face; completely expressionless. Yugi, though kind hearted, was not a fool. She would hold judgment until she heard all.

"Switch." she said. Yugi supported the makeshift ice pack with his newly bandaged hand and let her get started on the other. "Alright, tell me everything that happened." she said, starting the cleaning processes over again.

As she worked Yugi told her everything. Between sharp intakes of breath Yugi explained how he had seen Joey and Tristan huddled masses in the corner, how he had gotten in between, the what seemed like hours of beatings until the principal finally showed up and finally having enough proof to have that kid expelled. By the time he finished Airi was done with his other arm. She took the ice pack off and looked Yugi squarely in both eyes.

"But why?"

Yugi again looked at the floor. "Well, I guess when I saw them and how afraid they looked, I realized that even a bullies can be alone and that is why they needed me to be their friend." Yugi looked at his newly bandaged hands. "Airi. . . I'm sorry . . .I'm more trouble then I'm worth . . . Your smart and strong and I'm just small and worthless . . ." he didn't care if she saw him crying. He had held the tears through all the beatings, the teachers questions, and the car rides home. But he couldn't hold it in any longer.

She put a hand on his shoulder.

Yugi braised himself, sure he was going to get a lecture on how to moderate compassion or something about not getting into trouble. The next thing he knew Yugi was pulled into a hug.

"My soft hearted idiot." she said into his spiky hair.

"Watch it." he said, "this idiot still has bruising."

Airi pulled back, but both hands were still on his shoulders. Yugi hand no choice but to look at her. "Pay very close attention, Yugi Muto. You are far from weak and worthless. You have more strength then anyone I know. You care about people and do what is right and that's better than any title in the world. Yes you are small, but you are my brother. I wouldn't have you any other way." She sat next to him on the rim of the tub and put and arm around his shoulders pulling him against her. "Yugi what am I going to do with you?"

Knowing it was rhetorical question, and not having an answer anyway, Yugi was silent. They sat there for a long moment more in silence, each resting there head on each other.

"Can I ask something?" Yugi said, finally. " If I become a real 'idiot' as you put it, and do something really foolish, would you forgive me."

"That depends if you did it for stupid reasons. If you get even more self sacrificing I may have to get a little ruff." She glared at him, then her expression softened. "but even then I would still love you."

"fair enough." Yugi said. He turned and gave her a big hug, not caring about his bruises for the moment. "I love you, sis. You're the best."

she hugged him back. "love you, too."

"Anyone home!" came grandpa's voice up the stairs.

"Grandpa!" Yugi got to his feet too quickly and doubled over, keeping the screech of agony back with gritted teeth. Airi did her best to keep smiling for his sake, even though she was fighting tears. Seeing her eyes, Yugi smiled apolitically. "I guess my defense points weren't very high."

"Don't bring Duel Monsters into this." she pretended annoyance. Hearing grandpa's footsteps she handed Yugi the ice pack. "hide your face. Grandpa's going to freak enough when he sees the rest of you."

* * *

><p>It was nearly midnight. Grandpa was returning from sneaking a midnight snack when he saw that the light was still on in the living room. That surprised him. The younger Muto's had dueled earlier that evening, but it hadn't lasted long. Yugi had gone to bed a longtime ago, bruises and painkillers the main reasons. He looked inside, thinking they had forgotten the lights again. From the door way he saw his Granddaughter sitting by herself on the couch in her dressing gown. Airi was absently playing a privet game of war with her monster cards. She would put two monster cards face down side by side, flip them over, and which ever one had the highest attack points won. She only did that when she couldn't get to sleep. Grandpa smiled to himself. Only 16 and already having sleepless nights.<p>

"That was quite a duel you two had." he said, finally coming in.

Airi jumped, but smiled as her grandfather sat next to her.

"Despite his condition Yugi still put up a great fight." she agreed. "He really does have a knack for the game."

"Under my professional teaching."Grandpa said, smugly. Airi did her best not to role her eyes. Grandpa was always bring up the fact he had been a champion of the game a long time ago. Not that his pride was biased. Both younger Muto's had learned their skills from him. " Though I have to say it was amazing how fast you beat him. You two usually duel longer." Gramps added.

Airi's face went solemn again and she flipped over one of her face down cards. "Even though he isn't afraid to do what is right and he has talent for Duel Monsters, Yugi cant hide pain very well." the card was Mystical Elf. "I decided to end the duel quickly." the second card she flipped over was Victoria. "You know he doesn't give up." Airi looked blankly at her cards, until they both went blurry. She quickly wiped the tears away.

"What are we going to do with that boy?" Grandpa sighed, putting a comforting arm around her shoulders.

Airi looked back at her cards but didn't feel like carrying out the attack. "He needs friends." she stated. "Being by himself, he may look even worse next time. If only I was there."

"Your too rational to pick fights and Yugi wouldn't want you to fight anyway. Besides your in college already, you needed to worry about your studies. Yugi is a strong boy with a big heart. He will be fine."

_'That still doesn't excuse the fact he needs friends.'_ Airi thought, but smiled to make her grandfather feel better.

Grandpa gave her a reassuring hug and went off to bed. She sat there for a moment longer. Seeing how this wasn't going to help her with her quiz in math the next day she got up. On the way to her room, she quietly she stole into Yugi's to make sure his was doing alright. The swelling on his face seemed to be going down and the pain pills had put him in a deep sleep. he was sleeping so soundly he hadn't realized that he'd kicked off the blankets. Putting them back over him, Airi looked down and smiled. Even though he was two year younger than her, he looked half that age. All this wasn't fair, but then when was life.

As she turned to leave, Airi saw the Millennium Puzzle. It wasn't complete, but it looked more like something then it had for all the years Yugi had it. The remaining puzzle pieces were laying around it. She crossed over to the desk and picked one up. The gold glittered in the dim glow coming through the skylight. Grandpa said this puzzle had been found in a tomb on one of his adventures in Egypt and it was supposed to be magic. Yugi had confided to her that he hoped the magic in the puzzle would grant him some real friends. This all came down to a pile of golden squiggles. Though she knew some would call it foolish, Airi didn't doubt her grandfather and she hoped for Yugi's sake that this puzzle did have some magic. She clenched the puzzle piece in her fist and closed her eyes.

"Please," she whispered softly, "if I have any say in this matter, please help my brother." a tear appeared in her eyes but she didn't bother to wipe it away. As she leaned over to put the piece back, the tear rolled off her cheek and landed in the partially finished pyramid.

In the dim light she could see the drop of water sitting on the gold surface. She blinked. As if it had been sucked into the gold the drop was gone. Not believing it, she felt the spot with her finger. She felt no moisture at all, but as soon as she touched the puzzle she felt a warm feeling of comfort run through her. The hand that was touching the puzzle felt distinct pressure as if a reassuring hand was squeezing it.

"Don't worry." she heard a warm deep voice in her ear, "Everything will be taken care of."

As quickly as it had started the warmth left and the pressure on her hand was gone. Completely flabbergasted, Airi looked around to see who had spoken. But the only other person in the room was Yugi and he was out cold. She looked back at the puzzle. Even though she wasn't touching the puzzle she still felt the comfort. She still had no idea what was happening but some how she felt like she could trust it.

"Thank you, who ever you are" she whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: well heres part two, and it was fun to write so i hope you like it. so far nothing bad so i guess i'm doing ok. would love to hear from anyone reading this. Well enjoy.

Chapter two

Even though Yugi hadn't been the one to start the fight he was suspended for a week. Grandpa grumbled about the unfairness, but everyone in the Muto household was relieved; Yugi needed a break from that place. For the first day he just slept, not having the will to do anything else. Thankfully Airi had planned her schedule so that she would be home by noon to help grandpa with the shop and be home when Yugi got back from school. Grandpa insisted the she stay with Yugi when she was home, liking an excuse for him to be alone in the shop. He kept complaining that his grandchildren were overly protective of him.

"I'm not so old that I have to be watched all the time." he informed Airi gruffly as he staggered under a pile of boxes when she had offered to help.

So Airi spent her time in the living room so that she could hear if Yugi called. By the second day Yugi felt well enough to lie on the couch and watch TV while she did math, the one subject even with her smarts she hated. By the third day Yugi's face had gone back to its normal shape and he felt well enough to play a few duels with Airi after she finished homework.

In Duel Monsters both siblings were rather evenly matched skill wise. Airi had been in several championship tournaments before she decided that she liked the game more as a hobby. Yugi was just as if not slightly more gifted, but hadn't been in any tournaments. From what Yugi had gathered from his sister description of the competitive world, it didn't sound very glamorous. That was only from what Airi was willing to talk about. Yugi only knew that his sister had stopped dueling because it had started to ware on her. Also from Grandpa's bitter look when he talked about it (when Airi wasn't there) it had something to do with her ex-boy-friend Seto Kaiba. But other then that Yugi was in the dark. He knew that if he wanted to know all he needed to do was ask Airi, but he didn't have the courage. The last thing he wanted was to do was make his sister talk about something that hurt her.

The evening of the third day Yugi felt well enough to join the rest of the family at the table for dinner. Grandpa tried to convince Airi to let them eat in the living room again, but Airi shot that idea down.

"I'm the one who vacuums this place." she pointed out. Eating while watching Dueling Matches on TV often resulted in toppled dishes when someone pulled an incredible stunt. She had permitted eating out of the kitchen the last two days because Yugi felt more comfortable laying down and the table was lonely with out everyone there.

Grandpa would have made more of a fuss, but Yugi knew how to distract him.

"Hey Gramps, after dinner do you want to duel?"

"What kind of question is that?" Grandpa said, the competitive spark in his eyes. Airi had to preoccupy herself with placing dishes on the table so the others wouldn't see her smile. Grandpa vs. Yugi duels were way more intense then her and Yugi. She dueled Yugi to give him practice and just for fun. When Grandpa dueled it was like he was back in the championships. This meant Grandpa could get a little more crazy then he already acted. Seeing how serious he and Yugi both got would be funny if their moves weren't incredible.

The duel was just getting started when the doorbell rang. Airi went to answer it; now that the duel was in session Yugi and grandpa were to absorbed to notice anything else. Wandering who it could be at this time of night, Airi turned on the porch light before opening the door. When she saw who it was, her eyes narrowed.

Standing on the door mat, dripping from head to toe was Joey Wheeler; Well, not dripping wet. His blond hair was just starting to dry and his cloths were sufficiency damp. The wet squelched foot prints leading to the place where he was standing made it evident his had been swimming with them on. She new it was him because Yugi had pointed him out one time when she had to get him after another bully incident. Yugi had never sounded bitter towards Joey even then, but Airi was less forgiving. Compared to others, her ex-boyfriend for example, she didn't hold grudges or get angry with people very often. But with the image of how Yugi had looked when she pick him school still fresh in Airi's mind, Joey had a lot of nerve showing up here. She didn't bother masking her feelings. Eyes narrowed and arm folded, she didn't need height to be intimidating.

Joey was really wishing someone else had answered the door. If he wasn't determined to put things right between him and Yugi he probably would have fallowed his flight instinct and gotten himself as far away from this older sister as possible. He guess she was the sister, she had the same eyes as Yugi and only looked a few years older then himself. Besides that look she was giving him was exactly what he would have given someone who messed with his little sister Serenity. But understanding didn't make being the target for that look any easier.

"May I help you?" Airi said, her tone a sliver away from icy.

"I have something to return to Yugi." Joey managed to get out. The fact she was shorter then him didn't make her any less scary.

"He is busy at the moment." she snapped.

Joey couldn't tell if the was just staying this to get rid of him.

"Could you give this to him then?" he held out something.

Airi's eye's widened. In his hand was a piece of the millennium puzzle. Yugi hadn't said anything about loosing a piece. But now that she thought of it, Yugi had stopped talking about the puzzles progress. This jerk had stolen a priceless artifact and her brothers last hope in finding friends. Feeling how mad she was Joey closed his eyes, waiting for her to do something to him. Airi looked up to let him have the tong lashing of a life time, but paused. His face had an evident black eye. He must have gotten pretty beat up, too. Still she wasn't going give him pity.

"What did you have to do, swim the ocean for it?" she said, coldly.

"Does the canal count?" Joey ask, still not opening his eyes.

This confession shocked Airi. She had been joking, but he wasn't. The canals were all over Domino City and the water in them was far from clean. Joey had gone down into those canals just to get a puzzle piece? Served him right for throwing it in there in the first place, she mused. But then again he had gone to all that trouble and he was far from full health.

"Are you going to hit me or not?" Joey asked, eyes still screwed shut, his hand shaking from being out stretched so long. Airi frowned. Maybe this boy wasn't that bad, or he had changed a lot in the past few days. Still she wasn't going to let him off so easily. If he was going to apologize, he was going to do it properly.

"Take your shoes off." she finally said.

Joey's eyes snapped open.

"What?"

"If your going to come in I don't want you getting the floors wet."

"I'm . . . what?" Joey didn't comprehend what was going on.

"If your going to return this, you'll need to come in. hurry up or you'll freeze. I'm surprised you haven't already."

Finally getting that he wasn't going to die at this moment, Joey quickly removed his shoes and socks.

Airi led Joey up the stairs and told him wait in the kitchen. Back in the living room the duel full swing. Yugi's life points were almost gone and he only had his Kariboh and a face down on the field and Grandpa was sending his Summoned Skull in for a attack.

"Yugi, Joey Wheeler is here to see you."

Both Duelists looked up surprised.

"Joey?" Yugi said, frowning in confusion. Then remembering Grandpa's attack, he flipped over his face down.

"No!" Grandpa said, frustrated, "Not Mirror Force."

"That will keep you off until I get back." Yugi grinned. Airi fallowed him to the kitchen and watched from the door way as he entered.

"Hey Yugi." Joey was still looking nervous, but seemed happier that there was now someone between him and Airi.

"Hi Joey." Yugi's friendly voice did wonders to put Joey at ease.

"Man, don't you look a sight." Joey said, his old confidence back in his voice.

"You should talk."Yugi laughed. Joey joined in, remembering that he looked like a wet dog.

Airi silently slipped away, leaving the boys to themselves. Despite what had happen before, she some how knew Joey was ok. They didn't need her supervision.

Grandpa was still glaring at the playing field when she came in. He didn't even look up as she sat down on the arm of the couch across from him.

"Everything ok?" he asked.

"Just Joey returning something he borrowed." Airi said, picking up Yugi's deck so that grandpa couldn't see the top card he was reaching for.

"Come one, just one peek." Grandpa begged.

"You call yourself a champion duelist?" she froze. Her voice had sounded so much like Seto she scared herself.

Seeing her panic grandpa quickly said. "Quite right, I need to follow my own advise and trust my cards."

Airi still didn't move. "I sounded just like him." she muttered.

"I don't care if you can imitate that stuck up toad. You are nothing like that Kaiba." Grandpa told her firmly. He had never been properly introduced (Kaiba liked staying on his own turf), but he had heard reports of his character and had witnessed the changes in his granddaughter before she finally got the courage to end the relationship.

"I know." Airi didn't look up from the cards she was holding.

"It has only been a couple months, almost a year." Grandpa pointed out. "Everyone we know in our lives becomes a influence on how we act. I know you better than anyone except Yugi and I can tell you honestly, you Airi are no Seto Kaiba. Give yourself some time."

Airi nodded. Her break up with Seto Kaiba had been necessary, but it haunted her how much had rubbed off on her.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Yugi coming back. She quickly hid her emotions. Unlike Yugi she could be very good at deceiving.

'_Another trait learned from Seto'_. she thought bitterly.

"That didn't take very long." Grandpa said as a smiling Yugi sat back down opposite him.

"Joey said he would come back tomorrow, when he wasn't as wet." Yugi said. he reached for his cards, but they weren't there. Yugi looked puzzled, but then held out a hand towards Airi. Both younger Muto's exchanged a look as she handed back his cards.

"Not again." Yugi sighed.

"What was that for?" Grandpa said.

Airi and Yugi bust out laughing.

"Alright enough jokes." Grandpa huffed, "Lets get back to the duel already."

"Wait, I better put the piece away."

"I'll do it." Airi offered. Putting off the duel any longer would really tick Grandpa off.

Airi placed the piece on the desk. She didn't leave right away. She just stood there looking at the gold eye. Had the strange voice she heard been right? She didn't want to 'count her cards before she drew' as Grandpa would have said, but Joey showing up like this might be the start of better luck for Yugi.

"Thank you." she said to the gold eye looking up at her.

Hearing Yugi calling out an attack by the Dark Magician snapped her back to reality. Not wanting to miss what sounded like one of Yugi's comeback, Airi hurried from the room.

She missed the gold eye flashing a bling of light, almost like the lidless eyes was winking a 'Your welcome'.

A/N: ta da, Airi is Kaiba's ex-girl-friend, another reason why he dislikes the Muto's so much. Now if anyone is reading this i have a favor to ask. if there are any places in the siries where you think it would be fun to have Airi show up please menshion it in a reveiw or message me. should have the next part soon. Thanks for reading! :)


	3. Chapter 3

a/n FINALLY. it took me so long to work with this i'm just posting it before i try messing with it again. Now that i am now working with the episodes i really hope i don't blow it.

PLEASE COMMENT! Thank you EB for your reviews, they make me happy :) other readers please respond, i want to know how I am doing.

Chapter 3

The day after Joey returned the puzzle piece, Yugi announced that he had finally finished the Millennium Puzzle. Eight years of work had finally paid off and the upside down pyramid was now complete.

With the puzzles completion came the fulfillment of Yugi's wish. It was amazing how quickly things could change. Joey came over to see Yugi every day while they were both suspended. He was very wary of Airi for the first few hours, but she knew how to fix that. Living with two males had taught her that the quickest way to a man's heart was the stomach. She had taken on the title of head cook at a young age, once she had decided that Grandpa's array of odd foods from his travels was getting old. She surprised the boys with her best cookies. Luckily Gramps was out seeing a vendor about some new cards and she didn't have to argue with him about how many he could have. Airi would have felt guilty about making cookies without him, but once Yugi confessed that Grandpa had candy hidden in the game shop counter, after he promised to cut down on the sweets, she didn't feel so bad. The cookies did the trick. After several bites Joey wasn't no longer scared Airi was going to kill him. Soon after that Tristan started to accompany Joey. He was also wary at first, fully aware of how much he had been a jerk, but Yugi's warm welcome and Airi's inviting the boys to stay for dinner soon eased his fears.

Once the boys were allowed back in school Airi didn't see that much of the threesome. They often would spend time playing games in the school halls or find other places to go. Airi missed having Yugi home, but was happy that he came back with wider smiles than she had seen in months. When the boys did hang out at the Muto house, the building was often rocked with the sounds of friendly squabbles, strange songs Joey and Tristan had come up with and cheers of victory when someone won a game they were playing. When they were in the living room Airi would come in to watch. More often then not she was laughing so hard at their craziness she had to hold on to the back of a chair. Yugi was the happiest about this, it had been a long time since she had really laughed.

Téa joined the group a few months after the puzzles completion. Joey and Yugi had mentioned the name Téa Gardner once after they had tried out a restaurant downtown. Airi hadn't thought that much about it. Téa was a girl, but she didn't think Yugi's courage was high enough yet to talk to girls, even to just be friends. That's why when Yugi showed up one afternoon with Téa almost in shock after a near mugging, Airi was completely taken a back. After all of the crash courses in medical training because of Yugi, treating Téa for shock was easy. After a few cups of mint tea Airi was able to get the whole story out of both of them. Some creep at school had pretended to be Yugi in a note to get Téa to go to some deserted places. Yugi had found out, being small could be an advantage, and had hurried to the rescue. According to them both Yugi had hurled himself at creep but had been thrown off pretty easily. Téa had tried to help but had been knocked out. Next thing she knew Yugi was kneeling over her and the creep was in a unconscious heap. The game shop had been close so Yugi had decided to take Téa there for help.

The story was reasonable enough, but Airi wasn't satisfied. In the story it sounded like Yugi had beaten that guy up. But he only had one bruise and couldn't remember actually doing it. There had to be something more. She tried to get Yugi to talk about it when Téa left the room to call her parents, but Joey and Tristan showed up demanding to know why Yugi had run off without an explanation. Airi sat back and enjoyed watching someone else tell Yugi off. Things had turned out good, so she didn't push the matter. After that the four teens calmed down enough to play games, Téa being persuaded by Yugi to stay for a while. All stayed for dinner, Grandpa pretended to be upset that he had to share his food with so many, but he didn't keep the act up very long. Yugi offered to walk Téa home, and Joey and Tristan both insisted they come along for protection. Airi watched from the door way as they all started down the street, threatening to disturb the peace with all the noise they were making.

_'Quite a group.'_ Airi though, smiling.

So there it was, Yugi's luck had completely turned around. Airi was glad she had one less thing to worry about. Her life was changing as well. She graduated with her associates degree that spring and started a correspondence bachelor program in archeology. Grandpa suggested that she go away for school, but she respectfully declined. She knew funds would be needed to help Yugi when his turn came for college and the game shop was not known for bringing in the most money.

This was why a year after the puzzle was completed Airi was still shelving cards at Kame Games. Grandpa was manning the counter and looking at the stats for the next Duel Monsters Regional Championship match.

"Where are those kids?" Grandpa said, looking at the clock. School had gotten out over an hour ago.

"Probably just lost track of time." Airi put the last card pack in place. "They'll be here." As soon as she said it the shop door tinkled announcing the arrival of Yugi and friends.

"Look who finally showed up." Grandpa said.

"Sorry, lost track of time dueling." Yugi said. He had introduced his friends to Duel Monsters a few weeks ago and only now were they starting to get the hang of it.

"Yeah, Joey wouldn't get the message that he sucks at this game." Tristan said, nudging Joey.

"Shut up Tristan." Joey never liked to feel inferior. "I never remember you challenging Yugi."

"Calm down you two." Téa rolled her eyes. "They've been at it all day."

"So is there anything I can help you kids?" Grandpa asked.

"Gramps could you show my friends your awesome super rare card?"

"My special card?" Grandpa pretended to consider this very carefully.

"Please, Please, Please." Yugi said, hands clasped in front as he pleaded.

"Pretty please." Joey tried using his charming smile.

"Well I guess I could show you." Grandpa said pleasantly, he really did like showing his card off. He opened a small cabinet behind the counter and brought out a small box. "You kids are in for a treat, I don't take this out very often." the high schoolers crowded around the counter. Airi went into the back to get more packs of cards. She had seen the card several times. It was quite a sight, the Blue-Eyes White Dragon was one of the rarest cards in the game. Grandpa had told her that the card had been given him by an old friend of his so he kept it safe and only took it out if requested or if he was in a important duel. As far as she could remember it had only come out four times since she and Yugi had been living with Grandpa.

She paused and started counting on her fingers. The first time; she had started to learn the game; second, Yugi had learned to play; third, right now; fourth. . . Airi felt herself go cold. The fourth had been when she had brought a friend home after school when she was 10. She had pleaded with Grandpa to show the card, he relenting to his granddaughter pitiful look. Both kids had stared and gasped in amazement by how powerful the card was. That was when Seto Kaiba had decided one day he was going have a Blue-Eye White Dragon in his deck. Airi loosened her hand, not realizing that she had balled it into a fist. Grandpa still didn't know that the little brown haired Seto his granddaughter had played with had become Seto Kaiba the man who had driven Airi so hard to be a champion she had nearly become unrecognizable.

The shop the door tinkled as it opened.

"May I help you?" grandpa's voice asked pleasantly.

"If you can't, it won't surprise me." Seto Kaiba's voice made Airi freeze where she stood.

"Seto Kaiba." Yugi's voice sounded shocked. Even though Airi had never brought him home Yugi knew Kaiba from all the publicity of his being the best duelist in the country. The Spirit in the puzzle wasn't so sure about this Kaiba person. He had gathered he wasn't well liked. He better not cause trouble.

"Don't you have some big company to run or something?" Tristan said. None of Yugi's friends saw Grandpa and Yugi glance towards the back room.

"None of your business but I'm looking for a rare card. If my memory hasn't failed me then it is here."

Airi had hoped he hadn't remember being shown the card, but then she should have guessed he would. His memory was in excellent condition. Airi prayed grandpa had already put the card away. Once Seto saw it, things would get ugly.

In the main shop Seto's eyes widened as he saw the Blue-Eye's.

"A Blue-Eye's White Dragon in a dump like this! Then I did remember correctly."

"What are you calling a dump." Joey's demanded.

"Well I think that is enough looking for one day." Grandpa closed the Blue-Eyes box

"Listen old man, I'll give you all these rare card for your Blue-Eye's." there was a bang as a case was slammed down on the counter. Kaiba opened the case showing rows upon rows of rare cards.

"Your offer may be tempting, but no thank you." Grandpa was doing his best to act pleasant.

Joey, Tristan and Tea looked at him shocked. All those cards would make big money for the game shop. Yugi smiled proudly. Good for Gramps for standing up to Kaiba.

"Fine, maybe you'll sell it." Kaiba shut the case with a snap. "I can pay anything you ask."

Yugi frowned at Kaiba. Hadn't he heard grandpa say that he wasn't going to give the card up?

"Again I will have to decline your offer. This card is precious to me, not because of its points, but because it was given to me by a dear friend. Parting with it is out of the question."

"Let me guess, your heart of the cards thing." Seto scoffed.

Yugi bristled; how dare he talk to his Grandpa like that. The Spirit felt Yugi's rising dislike and was all ready to take over and teach that stuck up jerk a thing or two.

He was distracted, however, by Airi coming out from the back. Everyone turned in surprise. Even Kaiba's face twitch a little. Face set, Airi walked right in front of the counter, putting herself between Seto and Grandpa's card. She look right up into Seto's face; violet eyes meeting cold blue.

"You heard my Grandpa; the card isn't going anywhere, especially not with you."

"Airi, what a surprise to see you. I would have thought you would do everything in your power to run away."

"If you're afraid your face would offend me, don't worry. You haven't started to look like Weevil yet."

Yugi barely managed to keep a snort of laughter from coming out. Joey and Tristan didn't bother. Even Téa had to cover her mouth to hide her smile.

"Instead of being a wash up duelist you're now a comedian." Seto said, dryly. "If memory hasn't failed you then you know what that card means to me."

"Your hearing is what seems to be failing. This is one card you can't have. My Grandpa told you this card is bonded to him by friendship. It has a piece of his heart in it."

"You're one to talk about heart. You dropped out of the biggest tournament of your life just because you didn't have your priorities straight. Who knows, maybe you would have been National Champion instead of me, not likely though."

Silence. Both stood there motionless. Yugi glanced from Airi to Kaiba, waiting for someone to move. Airi's face was more void of emotion then Yugi had ever seen it. Kaiba's face had the slightest hint of smugness.

"You know why I left, Seto." she whispered. Airi's voice was so cold it could have been broken in two.

Kaiba's gaze turned to Yugi. His eyes looked the younger boy over. Yugi got the feeling that Kaiba was sizing him up, like he was comparing the worth of some goods at a market. His expression clearly stated that he didn't think Yugi was a good specimen.

"At least I have my reputation. Looks like you came up short." he put emphasis on the last word.

The Spirit had heard enough, and Kaiba might have been history if Grandpa's voice hadn't cut in.

"That's enough. If you are finished looking, sir, I suggest you leave."

Kaiba turned on his heal and headed out of shop without another word. Joey, Téa and Tristan hurried to the glass door to make sure he was really leaving.

"I'm telling ya. If that creep comes back I'll show him a thing about heart." Joey said, cracking his knuckles.

"You said it man." Tristan said, "I don't know what that was about, but Kaiba has no right to be were he's not welcome."

"Hey where's Yugi?" Téa said looking around. The others turned. Yugi and Airi had disappeared.

"Yugi went to help Airi with something." Grandpa smiled insistently at them. "They will back soon. Is there something else I can help you kids with?"

"Yeah are there some cards you can suggest to Joey so he wont lose." Tristan said.

Joey's reaction was to try and relocate Tristan's nose to another part of his face. While both boys role around on the floor, Tea turned to Grandpa.

"Is Airi going to be alright? She was pretty worked up."

"she will. She just needs to give herself a break."

"What happened to her?"

Grandpa smiled sadly. "Airi has two loves; her family and dueling. When she had to choose between the two, it was a win loose situation. Because she dropped out of a championship tournament she's been labeled as a wash out."

"But that's not fair." Tea said.

"The dueling world is mostly made of people who only care about the power winning gives them. If they think someone is weak, that person gets taken out. She's lucky that wasn't the case." Grandpa said. "Will you two boys stop fighting, you're going to scuff up my floor. I just finished washing it this morning."

Upstairs Airi and Yugi were sitting on the living room couch. Airi was holding her face in her hands, emotions letting loose in a flurry of tears. Yugi had seen her shaking in the shop and had quietly taken her upstairs. The confrontation with Seto had made him realize somethings he felt stupid for not seeing before.

"I was the reason you stopped competitions wasn't I?" Yugi said softly.

Airi made herself sit up. Even if was going to hurt, Yugi deserved to know the part of the story. The other wasn't for her to tell, but she wouldn't let Kaiba's actions tell her brother he was worthless.

"Yes."

Yugi looked at the floor. "Sorry."

"Don't be, I chose to leave. And I really have you to thank."

Yugi stared at her. How could being a wash out be a good thing?

"Yugi, the competitive world is full of people who want power. If someone duels for the wrong reasons, those reasons start to become their reality." she looked down at her hands. "at 16 and 15, Seto and I were the youngest duelists in the regional and international championships. We felt like the world was ours. We both pushed ourselves to be the best, together. To be the best it takes time, skill, and heart. Seto had skill, but he also had power. He had the company which made the arenas and everyone gave him the respect he deserved. Because we were a couple I did my best to be like him to deserve that respect. Soon I was spending more and more time with Seto and Championships then I was at home."

"We understood." Yugi cut in. "Dueling was important to you and Gramps and I were behind you all the way."

"Yes I know." Airi smiled sadly. "But you guys couldn't be there all the time; there was the shop and school. Soon I started to focus only on getting to the top. I lost the fun of competing and just focused on not letting Seto down. He put so much into putting me through the first semesters of college and giving me rare cards I couldn't disappoint him." her face clouded, and her fists clenched. "I didn't see at that time the only reason he wanted me to stay in his league was so he knew he had a worthy opponent when he finally got the final championship match."

Yugi was confused.

"Why?"

"So when he beat me it would be a true victory."

"Why would that matter?"

Airi gave a half smile. "Because he has never beaten me in a duel."

Yugi's eyes widened. Seto Kaiba unable to beat his sister.

"But if you were so good why leave?"

"Grandpa called me after the second round International Championships semifinals. I had just finished squishing Weevil Underwood and feeling good about my chances. Then I got the call that you were in the hospital with a exploded appendix and was in intensive care. Just the word hospital put me in panic." she started trembling.

Yugi put an arm around her. He knew what she meant. Ever since the night there parents died hospitals had always been associated with hurting and no returns. It was getting better, but the fear was still there.

Airi took another deep breath and made herself keep talking. As she talked about the fight between her and Seto she could almost see herself standing in front of him in the wings of the arena, looking up into his sharp calculating eyes.

_"I have to go Seto, my brother needs me."_

_ "He has your grandfather to look after him. You need to keep your mind on the duel."_

_ "Forget the duel. If it was Mokuba you wouldn't be standing here talking about duels."_

_ "Don't use my family to illustrate your problems. You agreed you would complete this Tournament."_

_ "What is wrong with you?" It was like Airi was looking at a complete stranger. "Why is it so important to you I finish this tournament?"_

_ Seto didn't answer._

_ Airi's eyes widened, then narrowed._

_ "I see. You want to make sure we face each other in the finals. That way you can prove to yourself in front of everyone that you are the best duelist." _

_ "Don't think your the better person." Seto snapped. "You knew your brother was hurting before you came and yet you continued on."_

_ Airi felt sick. She had know something was wrong with Yugi, but hadn't taken notice. Suddenly it was like she was seeing things as they were. She saw the majority of the professional dueling world as it was; a bunch of power seeking, strategy obsessive creeps. Was she becoming one of them?_

_ "You say a lot about that heart of the cards, but your own heart is starting to get corroded. I know dueling is about the power and I plan to be the most powerful duelist in the world. And even with that, nothing is going to get between and my brother." Seto sounded smug. "I can't say the same about you."_

_ Airi had been looking at the floor, but when she looked up there was a spark in her eyes Seto had never seen before._

_ "You want to be top duelist? then I'll make it easier. With me gone you wont have to worry about defeating me. We're trough Seto. Good bye." she turn and started to walk away._

_ "You can't do that. If you leave then you give up everything we worked for." Seto was seeing his plans walking out of his control._

_ "You want to win, go ahead. that's all you care about."_

_ "I care about much more." Seto said angrily "did you hear me? I have a company and my brother."_

_ Airi paused._

_ "I have a brother, too."was all she said._

Yugi was silent as she finished. He remembered waking up in the hospital with Airi's asleep with her head resting on the mattress near his pillow, hand holding on to his. All she had told him was she had decided was that dueling professionally wasn't for her. Kaiba beat everyone and became the undefeated International Champion. Airi's name was pretty much forgotten; why care about a drop out when there was youngest international national champion.

Airi suddenly sat up, remembering Yugi's friends.

"I'm ok Yugi. Really. You better go back down. Your friends will wonder where you are."

"You're not ok." Yugi said, stubbornly. With his arm around her he could feel she was still trembling. "Grandpa can distract Joey with cards and Tristan and Tea will be occupied teasing Joey so they won't miss me for a while."

"Thank you Yugi but you really don't have to do this." Airi said weakly.

Yugi gave her a sly smile. "Just call it little brothers job security."

Airi rested her head on his shoulder, smiling gratefully. Sometimes it was nice not having to act the oldest.

The Spirit, from the back of Yugi's mind watched the tears slide down Airi's cheek, remembering the one that had landed on his half finished puzzle. That Kaiba better pray he didn't get any further on The Spirit's bad side.

The Spirit could sense the strong bond between the two siblings. From his year quietly sharing Yugi's mind he knew the boy, though shy and timid, had a good heart and would do anything for his family and friends. Another tear slid down, staining Airi's cheek. Even though Yugi wasn't fully aware of him yet, The Spirit silently promised he would do anything to help him if need should arise.

Anything, that was a promise.

a/n WOW that was long trip down memory lane. hope you liked it. another favor to ask. If there is something funny you think could be worked into the story to help make it lighter please tell me, writing fluff is less depressing and thinking over certen parts of this show i need some funny parts. any ideas would be apreshiated.

Anyway thanks for reading and hope to hear from you. next part will hopefully be soon.


	4. Chapter 4

a/n Ok, I'm sorry if the duel doesn't make sence. and just to warn you most of the episode changed. don't worry, Yugi still kicks butt.

Special thanks to Estrelle Buscador, who I have to thank for helping me with story ideas and plus she gives great reviews. Also battousaisgirl16 who proof read this and said it was good so i'm posting it before i mess with it again.

as you've probrably figured out i don't own Yugioh, wish i did though

ok, Yugi vs Kaiba. here we go.

Chapter 4

A week after the unwelcome visit from Kaiba there was no sign of him. Tristan and Joey said it was because Kaiba knew they would kick his can if he came around again. Airi thought their boast was funny and didn't contradict them out loud, but she also knew Kaiba the best. Seto always got what he wanted. If he failed this time he would be back; the question was when.

Friday rolled around to find Airi coming home from the grocery store, a bag of things she had forgotten to get the day before in her arms. She had a few minuets before Yugi and his friends got home. She had promised them she would help with the ancient history homework they had put off for a week. Or to be precise the homework Tristan and Joey had put off for a week;Yugi and Téa had done it already. Yugi asked Airi help them with it, saying she could explain the dates and people better then him. Airi wasn't fooled by his excuse. Yugi wanted her to spend time with his friends so she wouldn't feel left out or lonely, especially after the state she had been in after Seto had shown up. She knew Yugi was blaming himself for her decision to give up dueling, because he was the cause. She told him she had no regrets, but he felt guilty anyway. Airi turned onto her street. She would have to talk to him about that, again, but for now she would let him help her.

Instead of going up the back steps, she went in the shop door. She wanted to see if there was anything grandpa needed her to do before the kids showed up. The door chime sounded hallow as she entered the shop. It was devoid of occupant; including grandpa.

"Grandpa, I'm home!" Airi called.

No one answered. She frowned. Even someone upstairs could hear someone in the shop when they yelled.

"Grandpa?"

Still nothing. Grandpa never left the shop unattended unless someone was at least up stairs. The open sign was up and the door was open. Maybe he just step out.

Putting the food away up stairs Airi listened for the sound of Grandpa coming back. As time past the more worried she became. She started to rationalize in her mind, hoping that calm her down. Grandpa hadn't gone mental yet and she knew that he could take care of himself. Still he wasn't getting any younger. Hearing the sound of the shop door open she hurried down.

"Grandpa?" she called coming into the shop. But it was only Yugi and his friends.

"What's wrong?" Yugi's guard went up when he heard the concern in Airi's voice.

"Nothing, I just thought you guys were Gramps. He wasn't here when I came back."

"Didn't he leave a note or something?" Yugi asked.

"Nothing." Airi said.

"I'm sure he is fine." Joey said., "Probably just went out to talk to someone. He'll be back."

Right then the phone rang. Yugi answered it.

"Hello, Kame Games." his his eyes widened. "Kaiba?" everyone looked up. Airi went straight to the cabinet where grandpa kept the Blue-eye's card.

"What have you done Kaiba?" Yugi yelled into the receiver. "Kaiba? Kaiba!" Yugi hung up the phone with a little more force then needed.

"Grandpa is at KaibaCorp. He isn't feeling well and we need to get him."

"Not feeling well?" Téa sounded concerned.

"What was your grandpa doing at moneybags' place anyway?" Joey said.

"Dueling." Airi was holing up the box that held the Blue-Eye White Dragon Card. It was empty.

"But why would he be feeling poorly after dueling?" Tristan said.

"Kaiba probably did something underhanded, that slime ball." Joey raved.

"Yugi, close up the shop." Airi's voice was firm and commanding. "Meet me out back in two minuets." She disappeared into the back.

"What do we need to do Yugi?" Téa said.

"For what?" Yugi said.

"Help you close the shop."

"I can do this, you guys better go home, homework will have to wait."

"Home schmoe. We're going with you two to get your grandpa." Joey informed him.

"Thanks guys." Yugi smiled, looking relived.

"Quit yacking. Airi said two minutes." Tristan said.

They went right to work. Leaving their back packs behind the counter, they quickly changed the signs and pulled the drapes. Yugi lock the doors, trying to make himself not think of what condition Grandpa was in. How much did Kaiba want that card? He had better not have hurt grandpa. The Spirit was on the alert. For Kaiba's sake he better have not touched so much as touched grandpa's bandana.

After they had finished the four of them hurried to the back. They stood out in the back looking around. Airi was no where to be seen.

"We are wasting time." Joey complained.

Right then a car pulled up. Airi stuck her head out the window.

"Get in."

"What took you so long?" Joey demanded as he, Tristan, and Téa got in the back.

"I had to barrow the car." Airi said.

"We could be half way to KaibaCorp by now." Joey said.

"Do you know how to get to KaibaCorp?" Airi snapped, pulling away from the curb as soon as Yugi shut the passengers side door.

"It's not hard to spot, it's one of the tallest buildings in the city."

"You were planing to travel as the crow fly's?"

"Do you think that Kaiba did anything to grandpa?" Téa cut in.

"Kaiba isn't violent is he?" Yugi asked. He hated to jump to conclusions about people, but Kaiba seemed capable of anything.

"Seto doesn't hurt people, not physically anyway." Airi tried to reassure Yugi, switching traffic lanes. "He knows how manipulate and he gets what he wants. He isn't evil, he only has his motives messed up. I don't think he did anything to Grandpa directly. Though he may have overwhelmed him."

"But Gramps was some great duelist right?" Joey interjected. "Kaiba would have to be really good to get that old man shaking."

"Kaiba is International Champion, nimrod." Tristan pointed out.

"Skill isn't what I'm scared of." Airi said. "Grandpa dueled when tables and mats in the arena. Now they have holograms that are larger then life.'

"Gramps know about them. He's seen then on TV." Yugi interjected.

"True. But believe me it is very different to have a monster picture flat on a card and having it coming at you head on."

She pulled in front of the towing structure of KaibaCorp. Before she had stopped completely everyone was already out and heading up the stairs. By the time Airi caught up with them, they were at the front door having an argument with the head of security.

"This building is off limits to everyone who isn't a guest of Mr. Kaiba." the man was saying.

"We're here to pick up one of your bosses 'guests'." Joey was yelling again.

"Unless you have proper identification . . ."

"I'm Mr. Muto's Grandson!"Yugi yelled, making his friends jump. Yugi had never lost his temper in front of anyone. The Spirit hadn't taken over but was losing patience; they had better get in soon.

"I don't know who you are kid and if I don't know who yo . . ."

"Get out of the way, Roland." Airi ordered coming up to the front of the group.

"Miss Muto." Roland said, wilting under her gaze.

"Where is Kaiba and my grandfather?" Airi's voice was as verminous as cobra

"The dueling arena, same floor as its always been."

"thank you." Airi put a hand on Yugi's shoulder. "For future reference, this is Yugi Muto, my brother and these are his friends, consider them part of my family as well. Pray we meet under different circumstances or better not at all."

"Yes Miss Muto."

All were silent in the elevator. All were wondering what they would find at the top.

The elevator doors opened. Tea gasped.

On the floor, collapsed in a heap, was grandpa. Yugi was next to him in a flash, Airi right behind him.

"Grandpa, are you ok?" Yugi was on his knees next to his grandpa, anxiously looking at Airi as she did a quick physical check. Airi was doing her best to act calm, though Yugi could tell by her expression she was as panicked as he felt.

"He seems ok, but he has been through a shock, we have to get him to a hospital."

"Yugi. Airi." Grandpa's head lifted slightly as he woke from his faint.

"What did he do to you?" Yugi's voice was shaking slightly. The others were there by this point.

"I failed. I wanted to teach that boy respect for the heart of the cards, but I was overwhelmed."

"Old fool." Airi whispered affectionately so that only Yugi and Grandpa could hear her. Tristan help lift grandpa up to a kneeling position.

"How's the old man feeling?" came the drawling voice of Seto Kaiba. He was standing in the doorway of his arena, looking so pleased with himself Airi wished she could break his face.

"What did you do to him Kaiba?" Yugi demanded.

"We only had a friendly duel. Winner got the losers best card." Seto held up Grandpa blue-eye's.

_**RIP!**_

It sounded like a whip crack as Kaiba ripped the card in half.

"MY BLUE-EYES!" Grandpa collapsed against Tristan, that being the final blow.

"Grandpa!" Both younger Muto's exclaimed.

"What you do that for?" Joey yelled.

"This card was used against me, why would I want it in my deck." Kaiba replied calmly dropping the pieces. Yugi watched then float to the floor, to shocked to do anything.

"Just because it belonged to my family you deemed it unworthy for your deck?" Airi was shaking with rage.

"It might still be in one piece if you hadn't intervened, Airi." Kaiba's voice was as smooth as poison. "Your grandpa wouldn't have had to duel me if you would have let me take that card. In a way you are the one whole actually ripped it."

Airi was looking down ground. the blue-eye's was ripped and worthless, and it was all her fault. Joey tried to lung for Kaiba, but Tea jerked him back.

"You want to get sued." she hissed at him, though her own eyes were gleaming in contempt.

"That's enough Kaiba." Yugi stood up hands clenched. How dare Kaiba say all this was his sisters fault.

"Quiet runt." Kaiba scoffed. "You're reason for your sisters weakness, you should be withering in guilt."

"Leave it, Yugi." Airi whispered, not wanting Yugi to be in Seto's line of fire. Yugi wasn't listening. From all his time messing with bullies, he had learned running and hiding wasn't the answer. Hearing Yugi's thoughts, the Spirit let confidence poor into him, not taking over, but to make sure he wouldn't back down.

"You may have power Kaiba, but without that you are nothing. Airi knew what she wanted with her life and she was strong enough to walk away. Without heart you're nothing. Don't take your faults out on my family." Yugi couldn't believe that had been him talking. The Spirit smiled; he couldn't have thought of better way of putting it.

"Tell him Yugi." Joey said. Tristan and Tea nodded in agreement.

Grandpa smiled slightly, though his eyes were shut.

Airi stared at her brother, not sure whether to be proud or scared for his well being. Kaiba wasn't going to let anyone insult his skills lying down.

"I got where I am because of hard work not because I believed in chance." a evil grin crossed Kaiba's face. "I need to stop this foolishness here and now." He pointed at Yugi. "I challenge you to a duel."

Yugi hesitated. He knew he was good but Kaiba was a Champion. Besides he didn't have his deck.

"Yugi." Grandpa mustered up the rest of his strength to sit up. Yugi turned to find him holding out his deck. "Take my deck. I put my heart and soul into these cards. Take them and teach that boy respect, respect for the heart of the cards." his hand started to tremble. Airi put her hand under to steady him. When Yugi looked into her eyes, he saw a burning determination he hadn't seen before.

"We'll take care of Grandpa. You can do this Yugi." she said, seeing his uncertainty.

"Your the best duelist I've ever seen." Joey interjected, "Show Kaiba how it's done."

Yugi still wasn't sure.

_'You can do this.'_ The Spirit told him. _'Believe in yourself and the heart of the cards and I'll make sure we win this.'_

Yugi took the cards from grandpa, and turned to Kaiba

"I accept."

"Follow me, fool." Kaiba turned and walked into the arena. With out looking back, Yugi followed.

Inside of the arena was huge. Yugi felt even smaller then usual.

"You stand on your platform." Kaiba indicated the small dueling platforms in either side of the arena. As soon as Yugi stepped on his it started to move. Up Yugi went until he was level with Kaiba who already was in position. Yugi looked around his game panel. It was very different then his game mat back home. Everything looked so technical. He placed his deck in the designated spot. There was no turning back.

_'You can do this Yugi. Believe in your grandfather's deck and the support of your friends.'_ that presence was back. Yugi still didn't really know what that was, but he knew his confidence increased when he felt it. Yugi aloud the presence to wash over him.

The Spirit was glad he was being allowed to take over. He only had taken over before when it was absolutely necessary. Now that he was communicating with Yugi, sort of anyway, he could now make good on his vow to help. Kaiba had messed with his hikari's family long enough.

_'Lets do this.'_

"I assume you know how to play the game." Kaiba called from across the arena. The Boy hadn't looked up from the game panel yet._ 'Probably praying for a miracle.'_ Kaiba though to himself. "Are you ready to play?"

Yugi's suddenly seemed to grow taller, or more confident sounded more logical. He finally looked up, red tinged eyes narrowed with determination.

"Play time is over, Kaiba."

The rest of the group was in the descending elevator. Tristan had grandpa on his back, the old man not having any energy left to walk. As they hurried to the waiting car, grandpa finally spoke.

"Airi, I don't want you to come to the hospital."

"No, I'm taking you. You are in no condition . . ."

"Yugi needs you." Grandpa cut her off.

"What?"

"Yugi needs you." grandpa rested his head against Tristan's back.

"We'll take your grandfather to the hospital." Téa said. "Yugi needs you to cheer him on."

"But . . ."

"Trust us, we'll get him there safely." Tristan hope his voice sounded reassuring.

"Alright." Airi had to agree. She knew her place was with Grandpa, but she also hated the idea of leaving Yugi alone with Kaiba. She could be over protective, but she also knew first hand what Seto was capable of. She handed the key's to Téa before she turned and charged back up the steps. Roland saw her coming a quickly got out of the way.

Airi was getting in the elevator when she heard pounding foot steps came from behind. Next things she knew, Joey was standing in the elevator car with her.

"What are you doing here?"

"You think your the only one who wants to see Yugi kick butt?" Joey grinned at her.

"But Grandpa . . ."

"He's in good hands. Yugi's going against his biggest opponent ever, he needs all the support he can get."

"Thank you Joey." Airi was glad she hadn't killed him a year ago.

The elevator doors opened and they rushed into the arena. The duel was in full swing. Kaiba's side of the field was completely devoid of monsters while Yugi had the Dark Magician out and a face down.

"Looks good for Yugi so far." Joey commented.

"Life points don't look to good." Airi indicated the large score keepers above the field. Kaiba's were higher then Yugi's.

"I've never see Yugi look so serious." Joey commented. "He's really giving this all he's got."

Airi wasn't really paying any attention to Joey. She was staring up at Yugi. She blinked several times. All this stress must be warring on her. Either that or the platform Yugi was standing on made him look taller.

"I know your deck Yugi, your grandpa couldn't beat me with it. Wash out just like your sister."

"My Grandfather is a great man and a better duelist then you ever will be." Yugi said.

"Save it. Lets see if your sister taught you anything useful, besides running away."

"Watch it Kaiba." The Spirit's said, voice threatening. Airi blinked. That voice sounded slightly different. Yugi was getting worked up, he couldn't let Kaiba get to him.

"Don't let him get in your head, Yugi." she called up.

Yugi turned,surprise. He hadn't seen Airi and Joey standing below.

"You can do this." Airi continued, ignoring the feeling that something was different about his eyes. "I know you can Yugi. Trust yourself."

"Show this pile of money what real heart is all about, Yuge!" Joey punched the air to prove his point.

Yugi smiled, glad to see that he didn't have to face Kaiba alone. The Spirit was also grateful, Yugi needed to believe in himself or he couldn't help him very well.

"Prepare to face your worse fear." Kaiba announced. On the field, a frightening shriek coming out of its powerful jaws, The Blue-eye's White Dragon made its appearance.

"But he ripped that card in half!" Joey eyes were bugging out of his head.

"The blue-eye's is his favorite card." Airi reminded. "He wouldn't rip one in half unless he already had one."

Yugi was doing his best not to show panicked. That dragon had 3000 attack points. Airi was right about the holograms. It was a lot worse when they were really coming after you. The other monsters had been nothing compared to this.

_'Keep calm.'_ he told himself. _'there has to still be a way.' \_To keep his life points safe he put the Dark Magician in Defense Mode.

"Desperate move." The Dragon blasted the Magician into oblivion. "Now face my second Blue-eye's."

The second blue-eye's stood right by the first, make double trouble.

"Two Dragons!" Joey was clutching his head in frustration. "How nuts about these cards is this guy?"

"No." Airi whispered, a frightening though occurring to her.

"What?" Joey didn't like the tone of her voice.

"Seto isn't nuts about blue-eye's; He's obsessed. This may get worse."

"There are two dragons that are freaking powerful! How could this get worse?"

"If I'm right, Seto may have all three of the remaining blue-eye's white dragon cards."

"That doesn't sound good."

"Your sisters scared Yugi." Kaiba sneered, hearing their comments. "She now knows your nothing but and amateur and a embarrassment to her. "

"Don't listen to him Yuge." Joey yelled.

Yugi knew he had to end this duel and fast, but all he had were a bunch of random cards with pictures of body pieces. How was two arms and a leg going to help him? Airi was the champion duelist, what was he doing up here?

"Don't doubt your self Yugi." Airi could have punched Kaiba; manipulative jerk. "I know you and you've solved harder puzzles then this. Don't give up."

"Please, there's nothing in his deck that can save him now."

But Yugi wasn't listening to Kaiba. He was staring at his cards, seeing them in a different way. Puzzle, that had to be it. No one puts random pieces in a game unless they make a whole. Yugi racked his brain for some combination that could help him. Grandpa must have mentioned something, he practically knew every card in the game. Of course; Exodea. This is what these pieces were part of. The attack points of Exodea would be able to win the duel, even if Kaiba put a whole army of Blue-eye's on the field. But no one had ever been able to draw all five pieces needed to summon it in all dueling history.

_'We have three pieces.'_ The Spirit said.

_'I only need two more cards, but with those blue-eye's on the field I wont be around long after this next turn.'_ Yugi thought.

_'Then make time, the cards you need are already in your hand.'_

"Reveal my face down; swords of reviling light." the white swords surrounded the dragons. "and now you can't attack for three turns."

"Desperate move." Kaiba scoffed.

Yugi drew a card. Another piece of the puzzle. Just one more.

"Now I play my final blue-eye's white dragon." the third dragon appeared, making everything seem even more hopeless.

Airi silently groaned. She had been afraid of this.

Yugi drew again. "I won't make a move this round."

"that's all you can do. Pathetic. So you have one last chance to prove your not a flop to your sister, I'll skip my turn. Why bother, I already have all my dragons on the field."

"You can do this Yuge!" Joey said.

_'It all comes down to this final draw.' _Yugi reached, but some how couldn't make himself take the card. His hand was shaking too hard. What if he didn't draw the right card?

_'Don't lose faith Yugi!'_ The Spirit could draw that card, but not if Yugi didn't believe.

"Yugi!"

Yugi looked down to see Airi was giving him a thumbs up. She nodded, smiling confidently. Those simple acts made Yugi's hope rise.

"Show this creep Yugi!" Joey added, punching the air again, the friendship symbol on his had seemed to shine in the light. Téa had drawn that on all of the friends hands after school that day, telling them it was a symbol of their friendship. No matter what happen, even when the marker faded they would all be their for each other.

Yugi looked at the marker lines on his own hand. Remembering that all his friend, even those who weren't there were with him in spirit.

_'I'm not alone. I can do this.'_

_ 'Then let's end this.'_

"Draw your last pathetic card, there's nothing in you deck that can stop me."

"My Grandpa's deck has no pathetic cards, Kaiba." Yugi drew, he didn't even have to look to know he had done it. "But it does have this." he held up the head of Exodea. "I have assembled all the pieces of Exodea."

"Exodea, It's not possible!" Kaiba was legitimately terrified.

The towering form of Exodea appeared out of the arena floor. The mummified looking monster's red eyes looked down at the three dragons, which were dwarfed in comparison.

"I'm assuming that was a good move." Joey said, judging the size difference.

Airi could hardly contain her excitement.

"Good! Yugi just pulled off the first summoning of Exodea in recorded dueling history!" she was spinning around. "My little brother pulled that off, take that Seto!"

Kaiba wasn't paying attention to anything but his imminent destruction.

"EXODEA, OBLITHERATE!" Yugi and the Spirit yelled.

The holographic explosion lit up the arena. Both Airi and Joey had to shield their eyes from the light. Kaiba was in shock, how could he lose? This boy was only a amateur.

As the life points fell to zero, Airi and Joey were spinning around in a celebration dance. They couldn't understand what Yugi was yelling at Kaiba across the arena, nor did they notice that Kaiba collapsed against the back of the platform, as if his strength had left. As soon as the holograms were off the field, the platform that Yugi was standing on started to lower its self down. Now that the battle had been won, the Spirit withdrew again to the back of Yugi's mind. He had done enough. He and Yugi had won the duel. He had also sensed a dark presence about Kaiba and had taken care of it. Mind Crush to the Shadow Realm should be affective enough. Hopefully Kaiba would have the sense to leave the Muto family alone from now on.

Airi turned to look at Kaiba. Mokuba, who she realized had been standing on the other side of the arena, was waiting for the platform waiting for Seto to get off. He was rambling, asking if Seto was alright. Seto stepped off, he looked to much in shock to answer. The former couple's eyes met. Neither face reacted to each other. Seto turned and walked away. Mokuba followed. Airi turned away as well. He wouldn't listen even if she did want to say something. It was better to leave him alone.

Yugi could hardly believe what had just happened. He had beaten Seto Kaiba in a duel, faced down three Blue-eye's White Dragons, and had summoned Exodea. He must be dreaming. That theory proved to be faults by Joey's very real tackle as soon as he got back on the ground.

"You did it Yugi, you showed that pile of money what dueling's really about."

"Don't choke him." Airi warned.

"Thanks, but I couldn't have done it without you two cheering me on."

Finally being released from Joey Yugi turned to his sister. She was beaming with pride.

"Well I guess this proves it."

"Proves what?" she looked puzzled.

"That I wasn't a waste of you leaving competitions."

Airi stared at him.

_**smack!**_

Yugi blinked in shock. Airi had just given him a light but firm smack up the back of his head.

"What was that for?"

"To get what ever made you think that out of your head." Airi raised her eye brow at him. "Yugi, if this was all to prove to Kaiba that you are worth something, then your victory isn't worth squat."

"But he was awesome." Joey pointed out.

"True, but I already knew Yugi was an amazing duelist." she turned back to Yugi. "and you must have known it because unless the cards were working with you could never have pulled off that stunt. Yugi, really why were you dueling?"

Yugi frowned as he thought of an answer. He knew why he had just dueled, but not how to put it.

"Kaiba was messing with my family, and by defeating him in a duel he would see that we are not wash outs. You don't deserve to be criticized and shamed by Kaiba or anyone else for something that was your choice. Something that was all because of me." he looked back up at her, smiling slightly. "Is that better reason?"

Airi smiled, blinking rapidly.

"Still self sacrificing. But much better." She pulled him into a hug. "Thank you, Yugi."

Yugi just smiled and hugged her back.

Joey looked on, completely confused. He had no idea what they were talking about. But he didn't think it would be a good idea to interrupt.

The Spirit looked on proudly. _'Well done Yugi.'_

"We better go see Grandpa." Yugi reminded as he pulled away.

"Good plan." Joey said, "I've had enough of this place."

As they walked out of the archway, Yugi stooped and pick up the two pieces of the ripped card. Even if the card was useless in duels it still meant something to Grandpa.

"To bad no one except Kaiba-creep saw that, no one's going to believe what just happened." Joey said, as they got into the elevator.

None of them saw the security man standing in the shaddows, quietly making a call on a cell phone.

"Give a message to Master Pegasus." he said.

a/n well there it is, done with the first episode. How was it? PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE tell me if it was good. or tell me what i could fix. and if you don't like how much things have changed, then be thankful that i didn't write the show. you try adding a new charictor.

anyway, hopefuly i will figure out which part to write about next. if you have a suggestion, review and i will consider it.

Have a good day, hope to hear from you. :)


	5. Chapter 5

tada, here is the next chapter, this is mostly a fun chapter i though of while i was secretly cursing my physic homework. also this is the first episode i first though it would be fun to have Airi in so i hope you like it. so hopefuly a fun read and moving the plot along.

again, thanks to all those who have reviewd and given me suggestions, i really aprishiate it.

Chapter 5

After spending a few nights in the hospital grandpa was back to normal. He was released with instructions to rest, which he pretty much ignored. He kept saying that he didn't need it and he was fit as a fiddle. He was so fit he almost threw his back out in the middle of the hospital lobby. It was all Airi and Yugi could do to convince the hospital staff to let him leave. Back home everything went back to normal, if anything in the Muto house was normal. The Blue-eye's Card was returned to its box, with the power of tape reconnecting the two halves.

Couple weeks passed without anything eventful. Friday afternoon found the gang in the living room trying to finish some homework. Tea was reading out review questions. Joey was upside down on the couch, Tristan on the floor near by. Yugi was propped up against Airi's chair. She was sitting with her legs over the arms glaring at her text book. Needless to say, the excitement in the room was almost out of life point.

"What happens when the propellers on a helicopter push against the air when they turn?" Tea read one of the review questions for their upcoming physics test.

"The helicopter goes up." Joey said.

"That wasn't the answer."

"But that's what it does." Tristan said indignantly.

"A technical answer is needed."

"Skip to the next one." Yugi said, not really caring either.

Tea turned the page over.

"What what is the result of an projectile traveling at a high velocity colliding with a stationary object resting against a wall?"

"The what-ya-ma-call-it crashes with the thinga magigger whats it?" Joey was looking cross eyed.

"What happens to you hand if you have it against a wall and someone throws a ball at it." Airi translated, not looking up from her Bio-Anthropology book. Though she was training for archeology she had to have knowledge in all the sub-fields of anthropology.

"Is that what it said?" Tristan's eyes were glazed over. "Can't these people speak normally?"

"Just answer the question." Tea was getting a little cranky.

"The stationary object against the wall gets all the force acting on it because it has no place to go." Yugi recited.

"Please speak a language we all know." Joey moaned.

"Your hand become guacamole." Airi informed him.

"That was quite the explanation, Yugi." Tea complimented, writing the answer down. "How did you know that?"

"Personal experience."

Airi's head shot up.

"Not in a long time." Yugi quickly added.

"Yeah, now that me and Tristan are here." Joey said, looking proud, then nervously glanced at Airi, wondering if she was going to point out that it used to be him turning Yugi into a plate of guacamole. But Airi was back looking at her text book.

"How are the monkeys?" Yugi asked.

"We did all the modern primates last week, now were on early hominids."

"Any resemblance?" Tea asked, board with the rest of the work.

"Not sure." Airi turned to book to show one of the pictures of a hairy early human. "The hair cut makes me think Joey, but the coloring is more Tristan.

"No way does that thing look like me!" Joey raved, trying to see the picture but falling off the couch instead.

"Sure it does, look at the blank expression." Tristan pointed.

"It has your hair, must be your great uncle." Joey shot back, sitting up.

"Hey I'm taller then that thing. Shortness doesn't run in the family."

"Whats wrong with short!" Yugi sat up, looking indignant.

"Nothing, I was just . . ."

"Asking for a tackle!" Yugi launched himself off the couch, knocking both Tristan and Joey over. All three started the wrestle in a whorl of laughs and bodies. Tea shook her head; why did she hang out with them? Airi watched the ball of boys; it was more interesting then monkey man. It was moving. She jerked the coffee table away from the commotion on the floor.

"Do they act like this in public?" she asked Tea.

"Not this extreme, thank heavens."

"Ok no more homework." Airi said, standing up, snapping her book shut. "end the physics before someone's physique gets bruised."

"Good plan." came Yugi's muffled voice; the boys had stopped rolling and landed in a pile with Yugi on the bottom.

"Get off the floor Tristan before you crush Yugi." Joey said, quickly standing up, easy for him being on top.

"Yeah, blame me for everything." Tristan said, helped Yugi up.

"Lets take a break." Yugi said, slightly dazed.

"Agreed." Joey stretched. "All this studying makes my head hurt."

"uh, that was my knee." Yugi smiled apologetic. "Sorry about that."

"Any one up for a duel?" Tea suggested.

"When are we not?" Joey said. "I'm going to beat you this time Tea."

"In your dreams."

The phone started to ring. While the others started to set up the game mats, Airi went to get it.

"Hello."

"Hello, is this Airi?"

"Yes, who is this?

"This is Mrs. Himura." The Himura's lived down the street and they were the ones who let the Muto's barrow their car. Mrs. Himura continued. "I was calling to ask if you would be able to babysit the twins this next Wednesday? Me and Shou are going out for the evening, only time he has free these days. I've tried everyone and I can't find a sitter for that night. Could you please babysit for me?"

Airi hesitated. Next Wednesday was the Duel Monsters Regional Championships. Yugi's friends would be coming over to watching it with the family. But Mrs. Himura did sound desperate. It wasn't that big of a deal if she missed this match, Yugi could fill her in on details.

"Sure, I would be happy to watch the twins." she told the frantic lady.

"Thank you so much dear, you really have saved the day."

"No problem, what time would you like me come over?"

After sorting out all the details, Airi finally joined the others in the living room. Tea had just beaten Joey in a duel.

"Good job, Tea." Yugi said.

"Boy, your really suck at this game Joey." Tristan observed.

"I was going easy on her." Joey tried to save his dignity.

"You'll do better next time." Yugi hurried to encourage his friend.

"So who's up next?" Joey asked.

"I've got to go to dance in an hour so I better go home." Tea stood, looking at her watch.

"I should go,too. I think my mom wanted me to do something today." Tristan scratched his head, trying to remember.

Yugi walk his friends to the door, leaving and Airi in the living room alone. Joey frowned at his deck.

"I don't know what is wrong. No matta what I do, I can't seem to win any duels."

"You only just started the game, right?" Airi pointed out.

"'couple weeks ago, but I should have gotten a little better."

"Not everyone gets it right away. But if your worried about your deck I could take a look at it."

"Best selection of cards I could put together." Joey said proudly, handing his deck to Airi.

She thumbed threw the cards, eyes widening. No one could win with a deck like this. For some reason the line up of cards struck her as funny. Not to make Joey feel bad, she ducked her head so her face was partly in shaded by her hair.

"What's going on?" Yugi was back.

"Just showing off my deck to Airi." Joey announced. "Looks like I blew her mind."

Seeing the amused look on his sisters face, Yugi wasn't sure Joey's description was accurate.

"May I see?"

"Go right a head." Joey said.

Airi handed over the deck. Yugi sorted through the deck. His eyebrows almost disappeared into his gold bangs. He bit his lip, not sure how he was going to tell Joey what was wrong with his deck.

"Pretty nice line up, huh Yugi." Joey said.

"uh, Joey all you have in your deck are monster cards."

"Ya got that right, I filled it with every butt kicken' monster I could find." Joey said proudly.

"But that's not how the game works, Joey." Airi said, "you need to combine your monsters with magic cards to help increase their strength. Magic is essential, with out it attack points mean nothing."

"You sure?" Joey was rather taken back.

Airi raised her eye brows. "I think I know what I'm talking about."

"Joey turned to Yugi, looking slightly panicked. "Is all that true?"

Yugi nodded. "Without magic in you deck your monsters will get creamed every time."

"See that's the kinda stuff I need to know." Joey was gripping Yugi's shoulders pleadingly. "You gata to help me learn this stuff, Yuge."

"Well . . ." Yugi was taken aback by Joey's frantic reaction. "I'm not really the dueling expert in the family."

Both boys turned to look at Airi. She shook her head.

"Awe, please!" Joey begged.

"Come on, Airi. You know the game better then anyone."

Airi help up a hand.

"I'm flattered. If Joey is really serious about learning . . ."

"I am!" Joey shut up after she gave him a look.

" . . . then we are going to do this the right way. Joey is going to learn from the best."

Yugi's puzzled face lit up.

"Grandpa."

Airi nodded.

"Are you sure you want to be a great duelist?" she stared Joey right in the eye.

"Yes." Joey said, looking right back at her.

Yugi was impressed. Joey must determined. He wasn't weltering under Airi's gaze.

"Then we better see if grandpa will take you on." Airi said, standing up.

All three of them entered the shop. Airi and Yugi had instructed Joey to be careful in approaching the subject of becoming Grandpa's new student. Gramps was very picky about who learned his secrets. Grandpa was putting up some new posters, advertising new dragon cards.

"Hey Gramps, I brought you a new student." Yugi announced, as grandpa turned to look at the kids.

"New student?" Grandpa looked puzzled.

"I was hoping that since your the one who know more about Duel Monsters then anyone, that maybe you could teach me." Joey said.

"Are you sure?" Grandpa was eying Joey carefully. "Duel Monsters is a very complex game."

"Tell me about it. Tea beat me three times in a row."

"Actually she beat you five time Joey." Yugi corrected.

"FIVE! oh man." Joey cringed.

Airi raised an eyebrow. Even with the poor quality of Joey's deck, beating him five times in a row was quite a accomplishment on Tea's part. Joey did need some help and if anyone was going to help him, grandpa was the one.

"hmm." grandpa studied the poster he had just put up as he thought. "Yes, I could make you a great duelist." his eyes snapped back to Joey, narrowing "But only if you willing to put in long days and sleepless nights filled with rigorous training."

"Piece of cake." Joey said.

Airi winced; wrong thing to say.

"With and attitude like that training you wont be worth the effort." Grandpa was upset alright.

Joey flinched, realizing his mistake.

"Nice going there smart mouth." Yugi said, getting slightly frustrated. Reversing damage was going to be hard.

"Please Yugi, tell him I didn't mean it. Tell him I will work hard." Joey was on the floor begging at Yugi's feet.

"Oh, lets face it, teaching Joey duel monsters it to great a challenge." Airi sighed heavily. She winked at Yugi. Getting what she was playing at, Yugi put on a discouraged face.

"I suppose training Joey would be too difficult."

Like Airi expected, Grandpa's pride started to get the better of him. "It's not impossible." he admitted.

Joey looked up with a glimmer of hope.

"Really?" he said.

"He already made up his mind, Joey." Airi said, pretending a snub. "He said he can't do it."

"If he said he can't do it then he can't do it." Yugi added, shrugging in defeat.

"I never said I couldn't do it you two. Don't put words in my mouth." Grandpa said indignantly, glaring from one grandchild to the other. Then he rounded his glare on Joey again. "But if I do, you must promise to work hard!"

Joey started bowing up and down in front of grandpa.

"I'll do it, I'll do anything. I promise. I promises."

"Very well." Grandpa went into what Airi called his 'sensei mode'; putting on a commanding air and started cracking his knuckles. "I will take you as my student. We will start immediately." Joey barley got to his feet before Grandpa took hold of his jacket and lead him into the back of the shop. "Now, can you name the strongest monster?" grandpa asked as they disappeared.

"uh."

"The weakest?"

"uh."

"YOU DO KNOW WHAT A TRAP CARD IS, DON'T YOU?"

"kinda."

In the main game shop, Airi and Yugi had exchanged a privet high-five.

"That was a close one," Yugi grinned. Hearing the sounds of grandpa's training, his face changed to worry.

"Joey's determined. He'll make it." Airi reassured him.

"I just don't remember our dueling sessions sounding that intense."

"Well Joey was dumb enough to make that wise crack. Grandpa want to make sure he gets through to him."

"I hope we didn't put Joey in any danger."

"Coming from the one who wanted me to train him." Airi remarked. "Joey will put up with Grandpa. If I tried being ruff, Joey would die of fright."

Yugi giggled, remembering Airi's account of what happened the night Joey returned the puzzle piece. Remembering the phone call he asked who it was.

"Oh, it was Mrs. Himura. I told her I would watch her kids Wednesday night."

"But that is the Regional Championships."

"I know, but she really needed someone. Besides its just a duel."

"Don't let grandpa hear you talking like that." Yugi whispered darkly.

"I've seen the Regional Championships first hand, I think I can miss one. Who's dueling anyway?"

Yugi went over to the counter when grandpa's dueling magazine was. He flipped through it until he found the stats for next weeks match.

"Looks like Rex Raptor vs Weevil Underwood."

"Really don't mind missing." Airi said, flatly. "I can live without seeing one of those termites battle a prehistoric pushover."

"Aren't they good duelist?" Yugi was looking at the stats.

"Skill they have. Character, zip." Airi knew those two all to well to want to watch them, even if there was a TV between them.

Yugi started flipping through the rest of the magazine. Suddenly his eyes widened.

"What's the matter?"

He pointed at a small article in the corner of the page. Airi picked up the magazine and read out laud.

**U****ndefeated Duelist Beaten**

** Seto Kaiba, the youngest National Champion and unbeatable duelist was been reported to have lost a duel against a unknown beginner. Sources say the duelist, Yugi Muto, used the legendary Exodea combination, a dueling first, to defeat the three rare Blue-eye's White Dragon cards in Kaiba's possession. This combination of achievements makes one wonder; Who is this Yugi Muto? Where did he come from? Will we be seeing more remarkable feats from him in the future?**

** When asked to comment, Seto Kaiba was unavailable. When asked his Brother Mokuba reports that Kaiba will not me making any statements in the near future and that this magazine should keep its 'ugly nose' out of his brothers business. **

"Quite a story." Airi said, giving it back to Yugi. "I want to know how they found out." Airi knew Seto would never have admitted to any of this.

"Why didn't they mention you?" Yugi frowned at the page. "I mean wouldn't they want to connect me to someone everyone would know."

Airi smiled slightly. "Yugi, I was a duelist who had it all and left, and on top of that I was the National Champion's girlfriend. Normally I would have been the hottest news story. But having a wash up for a ex doesn't look good for the president of KaibaCorp. Seto went to great lengths to make sure I was never brought up." she smiled evilly. "I would love to see the look on is face if they published 'his ex-girlfriends little brother beat him with Exodea'. He would pop a blood vessel."

Yugi was frowning, still looking at the article.

"What's wrong?"

"Does this mean that people are expecting me to duel professionally?" Yugi didn't want to be in the spot light.

"Hey, don't worry." Airi put her hand on his shoulder. "You don't have to if you don't want to."

"But what I if I'm challenged?"

"Then wipe the fields with him and leave."

"Airi!"

"I'm kidding. But that's what you do unless you back out, and I don't think you ever would back out of a challenge."

"Your right." Yugi agreed. "If I do get challenged, I'd give it my all." In the back of his mind, The Spirit nodded his approval.

"I better get started on dinner." Airi said looking at her watch. "Don't you think you should keep an eye on Joey, in case Grandpa goes to far?" Both knew Gramps could get carried away, especially when it involved Duel Monsters.

"When has Grandpa actually done something to anyone?" Yugi glanced towards the back. From the sound of it grandpa was going through the definition of a fusion monster. "Good thing it's the weekend. It sounds like lesson one is going to take a while. Dinner sounds more interesting then cards 1010."

"Alright." Airi chuckled as the two went upstairs. "But you better help."

"No problem."

"And no snitching the sliced veggies."

"What, don't you trust me?"

"Nope."

A/N: ok so I'm not having Airi in the house when Pegesus takes grandpa, mostly because i didn't want to rewrite all of that. and i will probrably have her home to look after grandpa's body so i don't have to rewrite all of that too. also i don't think Yugi would want his sister any where near Pegesus, neather would Yami come to think of it.

please review, i like knowing i'm doing a good job.

thank you again for reading, will hopefuly have a new chapter soon.


	6. Chapter 6

Ok, sorry for those who read the frist version of this chapter. i was looking it over and found several mistakes i couldn't ignor. i probly still have others but the two that were bugging me are now gone.

Please tell me how this was, i do love reading reviews. thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far.

anyway, Pre- Duelist Kingdom, here it goes.

Chapter 6

The hospital waiting room was deserted early hours of Thursday morning except for a small group of teens. Airi, Yugi, Tristan, Joey, and Tea all waited around silently for the doctor to come and tell them Grandpa's condition. Joey and Tristan were pacing back and for, unable to sit still. Tea was sitting next to Yugi, hand on his shoulder. Yugi was leaning again Airi, holding onto her arm, staring at the floor. He hadn't said a word since they had arrived. What could he say? If he hadn't just experienced what he had, he would believe any of it.

Airi hadn't said anything since she had checked Grandpa's soulless body into the hospital. The resent events were replaying in her mind over and over like a hideous merry-go-round. She had come home from babysitting to see a strange gold light coming from the upstairs windows. Rushing upstairs she had found Grandpa's body slumped lifeless on the floor, Joey, Tristan, and Tea looking around confused, and Yugi kneeling in front of the TV set, shaking it and yelling "GRANDPA!" over and over. Airi frowned. Now that she thought of it there had also been what looked like a silhouette standing behind Yugi, which had looked a lot like him. Airi shook herself. In her panic she had probably gone cross eyes for a moment.

After what seemed like eternity the doctor came out. He reported that even though Grandpa condition seemed to be fine, health wise he was in perfect shape, he was in a coma and nothing but time would determine the outcome.

"His soul is gone, nimrod. Of course he wont wake up." Joey muttered as the doc walked away. But of course no one would believe that. All decided that there was nothing they could do that night and the best thing was to get some sleep, if they could.

The Muto's entered the dark house, still not saying anything. Yugi went straight to his room while Airi locked up the house.

Yugi sat on his bed, staring blankly at his puzzle. What did Pegasus want with him? He wasn't anyone great. He wasn't a champion by any standards. But Pegasus had gone to great lengths to make sure he would participate in this tournament of his. Well, he was going to accept and beat Pegasus at his own game, what ever that was.

"May I come in?" Airi stood in the door way.

"Sure."

She sat next to him on the bed. Neither spoke.

"It's my fault." Yugi finally said. "I took too long playing my final move. If I'd been faster, I could have won and Grandpa would still be here."

"This isn't your fault. Pegasus did this, not you." she clenched her fist. "You shouldn't have had to face that alone. I should have been here."

Next thing Airi knew, Yugi was hugging her tightly, sobbing uncontrollably.

"Yugi?"

"It could have been you instead or he could have taken both of you." Yugi choked out. He had already lost his parents and now grandpa. He couldn't imagine losing her too.

"Shh." Airi rubbed his back, trying to calm him."I'm here, Yugi. I'm right here. Its going to be ok."

They sat there, holding on to each other. They hadn't felt this alone since they were orphaned. It was worse this time, though. Grandpa had been with them then, but now he was gone.

The Spirit detached himself, standing behind the siblings. He stood there, feeling like an intruder. He should do something. He reached out his hand, but stopped, his fingers a inch from Airi's shoulder. _'What could I say?'_ He faded back into his puzzle.

* * *

><p>The invitation to Duelist Kingdom arrived that afternoon. It instructed Yugi to be on a boat leaving Domino Pier that Friday night.<p>

Friday afternoon found Airi in the game shop. She was staring at the account book. Grandpa hadn't tallied the receipts Wednesday, saying he would do it after the match. Airi sighed, closing the book. She didn't feel like doing them either. She glanced up at the clock. Yugi would need to be a the dock in a hour and a half. He was upstairs preparing his deck. Airi flipped idly though the magazine on the counter. Her brothers first Duel Monsters Tournament should be something to look forward to but it felt more like he was being called to war.

The sound of the door opening made her look up.

"oh, hey Joey."

"Hey, sorry to butt in like this." Joey cracked half a smile. "Your probably sick of seeing me." During weekend Grandpa had trained Joey non stop. The younger Muto's would go to bed with Master and student still in the back room reviewing and reviewing. Joey for his credit had put his all into the training. Telling his dad he would be spending the nights at a friends he hadn't left the shop for the whole weekend. Grandpa had seemed impressed by Joey's dedication, but that didn't mean he made the lessons any easier. Grandpa finally let him go home Sunday night, so he could change his uniform for a new school day. Monday and Tuesday Joey had come home with Yugi after school and would train until past dinner time.

"I have become used to seeing you around here." Airi admitted, putting the account book away.

"How are you and Yugi holding up?"

"I'm doing alright, I guess. Yugi . . ." she thought for a moment. "Considering what he went through he is doing ok. I think his determination to help Grandpa is helping to keep him from moping."

"That's Yuge." Joey said, proudly. "He'll show that Pegasus what happens when he messes with us."

"us?"

"What happens to Gramps matters to me, Tristan, Tea. Did ya forget how upset we were after Kaiba dueled him. If Pegasus messes with him, he mess with us."

"Thank you Joey." she smiled, gratefully. "I just wish I could go with Yugi."

"Can't you smuggle yourself in or something?"

"I'm not the best at sneaking. Even if I was, Yugi wouldn't want me to go."

"Why not? He needs your support."

"He doesn't want me anywhere near Pegasus." Airi said. "Besides, someone needs to be here for the shop and. . . be here for grandpa. I just hate the idea of Yugi being alone."

"You'd do anything for Yugi, wouldn't you?"

"Yes I would." Airi stared blankly at the poster of Dragon-Type monsters Grandpa had put up last week. "I would steal the invitation, chop off my hair, put on a hat, and get on that boat myself." she looked back at Joey, smiling sadly. "But Pegasus challenged Yugi, not me. Even if I wanted to, I can't fight his battles for him."

"I know what ya mean." Joey looked down at the floor. "I've got a little sis, and I would feel the same way."

"Well you came to see Yugi and I'm taking up all your time."

"No, actually I have some place I have be. I just dropped in to see how things were going."

"You're going to see Yugi off at the dock, right?"

"I'll be there." he did a thumbs up.

Joey took his leave. Airi didn't know it, but Joey had come to talk to her. He had a crazy plan forming in his head. He had to talk to someone who was also an older sibling to convince himself he wasn't crazy for trying. Not that it mattered much. He would do it even if he people thought he was crazy.

* * *

><p>Yugi had just finished putting his deck together.<p>

"Well, this is it, my first tournament." he said out loud. "I hope my deck will be strong enough to get me through. I can't afford to lose.

The Spirit nodded in agreement, even though Yugi still didn't recognize his presence. He felt partiality responsible for what had happened. From what that Pegasus guy had said on the video his puzzle was one of the reasons all this was happening. Now his hikari was being forced to duel in a tournament for his grandfathers soul. Well, he was going make sure they won, no matter what.

"Hey," Airi came in. "I made you some sandwiches for the trip over." Airi said, handing them to him. "they didn't say anything about food on that boat."

"Thanks, Yugi said brightly, placing the sandwiches in his back pack.

"Hope I wasn't interrupting your preparation."

"Nope, just finished my deck." Yugi patted the top of his card box. It was really the box which had held the millennium puzzle pieces, but now that the puzzle was now constantly around Yugi's neck it now was where he kept his cards.

"Mind if I see it?" Airi flipped through the cards. She frowned slightly. "Yugi, this is Grandpa's deck."

"Not completely. The deck its self is his, but I have a few of my own cards in there." Yugi smiled. "I figured that since I was in this tournament for grandpa, I should use his cards to get him back. This way I will have him with me when I duel."

"I'm sure he would be honored to know your using his cards." Airi said, then she snapped her fingers. "How could I forget! Hold on one second." she disappeared, coming back a moment later holding a card. She held it out to Yugi. "This is for you."

Yugi took the card. Looking down at it, his eyes widened.

"Your Mystical Elf?" he looked back up at her. "But she's your favorite."

"She is, so you better take good care of her."

"But why are you giving this to me?"

"It's a family tradition. For the first tournament, the experienced duelists in the family put one of their cards in the beginners deck, so that they will be there for them. It puts more heart in the cards." her eyes turned sad. "Gramps should have been the one to give you the cards. Sorry your stuck with me."

Yugi smiled broadly.

"This is perfect, Airi. Now I have the combined support of your card and Grandpa's deck. Don't worry, I will take good care of your card." he opened the lid of his box and placed it carefully on top of the others. He turned back and gave her a big hug. "Now I don't feel so alone."

"Your never alone, Yugi." she said, hugging him tightly. "Even if I can't watch you, I'll be routing for you with all my heart."

* * *

><p>Yugi had his backpack on his lap as they drove to the dock, gripping it more tightly then needed.<p>

"I wonder if any of the gang is going to see me off. Tristan and Tea said they might be busy."

"Joey said he would be there." Airi said. "Yugi, is there something going on with Joey? He came in to the shop earlier and looked a little distracted."

"He's probably thinking about Serenity."

"Who?"

"His little sister. She lives in another town with his mom. Serenity is going blind."

"Oh. Is there something they can do?"

"Joey said there is an operation that could help her, but it's expensive."

They sat silently, waiting for the light to change.

"Do you think I could use the prize money to pay for the operation?" Yugi said."I know I could use it for savings, but Joey said Serenity doesn't have much time left."

"First you need to win. But I think it would be a wonderful thing to do. But are you sure Joey would take it? He doesn't seem the type who would take things on charity."

"Not sure. But if he acts thick headed about it, I'm going to just go ahead a pay for it without telling him."

"Again, wait till you win." Airi chuckled.

The crowd on the dock was massive. Every kind of duelist from professional to amateur was there. Yugi felt shy around all these people, but didn't let it show.

"Just in time, looks like they are checking people in." Airi said, pointing to a table were some imposing looking men were sitting. Yugi quickly went over to the table to sign in.

Airi stayed back. She knew in a crowd this big, someone from the old days was sure to be here. The last thing she needed was Weevil or Mai to see her. She could handle Mai, unless Mai told Airi she was stupid to break up with the richest guy in the dueling world. Weevil would just be horrid, still hating her for cleaning his clock in tournaments. Besides the last thing she wanted was people using her skills and a standard to measure Yugi's. Hopefully in a group this big, and the fact that her hair was long now, she wouldn't stand out. She looked around the dock. Some large crates were being loaded onto the ship. She blinked. For a second there she had thought she had seen two figures duck behind one of the crates. Maybe she should get her eyes checked.

"Well that was easy." Yugi said coming back, holding up a boarding pass. "Just show the star chips and everything is good."

"Are they boarding then?"

"In a few minuets."

Suddenly a commotion came from the gang plank.

"What is it?" Yugi ask, hating being short.

Airi got on her tiptoes. "It looks like someone is trying to get on with out a boarding pass." her eyes widened. "It's Joey!"

"What?"

The commotion was coming closer and Yugi could now see Joey struggling and yelling as the security dragged him away.

"He must be trying to sneak into the competition for the prize money." Yugi said. Why else would Joey be doing something so stupid.

"Not very good at sneaking, is he?" Airi commented.

"Let go of me, you monkey!" Joey was shouting. "You've got to let me on!"

"No pass, no admission punk." the bigger guard said.

"If only I had some extra star chips." Yugi said.

"That's all they need to see for the pass, right?" Airi said

"Yeah."

"Quick, give me yours."

Yugi handed her the two small stars. Airi took off towards the struggling group, Yugi right behind her.

"There you are, Joey. Will you ever learn not to leave your things at my place." she said, coming up to them.

"Airi?" Joey stopped yelling, staring at her.

"And who are you supposed to be, girly?" the big security guy said.

"His girlfriend, of course." she said, tossing her hair.

"What?" Yugi stared at her.

"My what?" Joey's eyes were bugging out of his head.

"Here." Airi showed the star chips to the guard. "He left them at my place when he came to say good bye. He is always forgetting things." she tut tutted at Joey.

"Yeah, now I remember." Joey said catching on. "These are mine."

The security guard looked from Airi to Joey.

"Don't know what you see in him miss. Alright, here is your boarding pass." he said, handing the pass to Joey. "Lucky your Girlfriend was here for you, punk." the two guards walked off.

"That was great." Yugi said, grinning at Airi as she gave him back his star chips.

"My Girlfriend?" Joey said.

"If either one of you repeat this to anyone, you'll disappear off the face of the earth." Airi said, giving Joey a look which made his gulp. The group started to walk closer to the loading gang plank, but still apart from the other duelists.

"Look, I appreciate what you did for me." Joey said, "But it will be for nothing. If they needed to see the star chips at the beginning then they must be really important. When they find out I don't have them I'll be out of the tournament."

"But you do have star chips, Joey." Yugi said.

"Those are yours Yuge."

"Not this one." Yugi took Joey's hand and put one of his star chips into Joey's hand and closed his fingers around it. "This one is yours."

"But Yugi . . ."

"Your sister needs the money." Yugi said firmly.

"But I just started getting the hang of the game, what chance do I have?"

"You had the guts to try to sneak onto a boat." Airi glared at him.. "don't tell me your going to back down now." Seeing his scared expression, she softened. "Joey, you have what most of these duelist don't."

"What?"

"A reason." Yugi said. Airi nodded.

"Most of these duelists are in here just for the prize." she said. "But you have a reason to take a risk."

"Just trust yourself Joey." Yugi said. "You can do this."

"Thanks guys."

A whistle blew and people started to get onto the boat.

"Well this is it then." Joey said, his old confidence coming back. "take care of yourself Airi and thanks again."

"No problem."

Airi turned to look at her brother. Now that it was time, it was hard to know what to say.

"Don't worry about me. I'm going to win and get grandpa back." Yugi said, hoping he sounded confident.

"I know." Airi said, masking how worried she felt. Yugi was great duelist, one of the best she had ever dueled. He had purpose and he trusted his cards. But that wasn't what was worrying her. From what she had heard of Pegasus, from Seto and from what had happened, he did what ever it took to get what he wanted. _'I still wish I could go instead of you.' _she thought.

Yugi put his hand on her shoulder, not knowing what to say that would ease her mind.

The Spirit, sensing her worry, reached out through Yugi's hand and also touched her shoulder.

_'No harm will come to him, I promise.'_ he said.

Airi couldn't hear The Spirit, but she felt the comfort. She smiled at Yugi, placing her hand over his.

"We better get moving." Joey said.

"Take care, both of you." she said.

"Don't ya worry. Pegasus wont know what him him."

The second whistle blew. Yugi and Airi quickly hugged.

"Be careful." Airi whispered. "I love you."

"I love you, too, sis."

Both Duelists got on the boat. As the boat pulled away they waved to her from the railing. Airi kept smiling until they were out of sight. It wasn't until she was sitting behind the the wheel of the motionless car did she allowed the tears to fall.

* * *

><p>I know people wanted me to write all of duelist kingdom, but Yugi needs to discover Yami on his own and putting Airi in it would make things complicated. this chapter was a pain to write, don't know why. if this was hard i'm dreading the really dramatic episodes coming up.<p>

Please Review! they are my reason for living, ok not really, they just make writing even more worth it.

next part should be soon. hope you keep reading.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N This was the hardest one to write, mostly because it made me depressed while writng it. i hope the end to Duelist Kingdom will be better.

thanks to EB for listoning to my wories about writers block and bouncing ideas back and forth with me. I'm so glad she is my friend on here. :)

ok. hope you like it. tell me how i did.

Chapter 7

Saturday was one of the loneliest days in Airi's life. She sat alone in the shop doing homework at the counter unless a customer happened to wander in. Without the distractions of Yugi and his friends she was able to get all her assignments done, but then she no longer had that to keep her mind of the silence. After she shop was closed, Airi went through the house, doing the chores. But even though she turned the radio on high and vacuumed every room she couldn't make the gloom go away. Her mind kept thinking of Yugi. She knew Joey wouldn't let anyone mess with him but, still she knew duelists, especially professional ones, were ruthless.

After she was finished with chores, Airi went to the hospital. She spent the night sitting in a chair next to grandpa's bed either. For the first house she spent looking blankly through one of the magazines from the waiting room, or stared into space listening to the beeping of the hospital monitors. She still didn't like hospitals, but being with grandpa, soulless or not, beat being home, where she was completely alone.

It was getting late. Airi was board.

"Yugi should have finished his first duels by now." Airi said, talking to the motionless form of grandpa. She knew he couldn't hear her but talking made some noise other then the constant beep of the monitors. "No news is good news, so he should still be in the tournament. Though I don't know how they would tell us if he was eliminated. I sort of envy you. Your closer to where Yugi is. I'm not saying I like you like this." she blinked rapidly. "I should be there. I know what your going to say 'Yugi has the heart of the cards with him'. I know that. But I'm his sister, I should be there with you two. Besides you, he's all I have left."

Airi got up and walked over to the window. She stared unseeing down onto the dark street. Maybe it was just her mood but she felt herself feeling sick. She had almost forgotten how much she hated hospitals. They were so clean and neat that it felt like they were hiding something. The knew hospitals did help people, but she also knew they sometimes didn't help at all. Even this room was almost exactly like the one her mom had been in for the year she had suffered from heart disease. Airi wiped her eyes with her sleeve, remembering that last night. Last chance to fix mom's heart, but no one had told the kids that it had more likely to be fatal then helpful. Grandpa had the kids go into the his daughter-in-laws room an hour before the surgery to wish her luck, or to say good bye. They had stayed there, not wanting to waist there possible last moments. Even though she had been only 7 at the time Airi remembered like it was yesterday.

_Yugi was curled up on one side of the bed, little head resting on mom's chest, smiling contentedly as he slept. He was just happy to be with mommy again. Her constantly being in tests had meant he wasn't allowed to be near her as much as he wanted. Mom was stroking his head with one hand, her other arm was around Airi. The little girl lay next to her on the other side, head resting in on her mother's shoulder. She could tell something was wrong. The doctors were talking about doing something. Dad had died two months ago. Airi figured that the hospital had done something to her daddy. Were they going to take mommy away too?_

_ "Airi, it's going to be alright." mom said, feeling her tenseness."it will be ok."_

_ Airi clenched onto her mothers hospital gown even tighter._

_ "It's almost time Mrs. Muto." the doctor came in, Grandpa and a nurse behind him. Grandpa has stepped out a few minuets earlier to give the small family some last moments together. The nurse came over and gently picked the sleeping Yugi up. _

_ "Just a moment." Izumi Muto forced herself, with some help from the doctor, to sit up. The nurse leaned in closer and Izumi kissed the top of Yugi's head. Yugi's hand reached up and touched the spot lazily as he dreamed. Mom smiled sadly. "I love you." she told him, brushing his already floppy gold bangs out of his eyes._

_ "Ok Airi," the doctor said, turning to the little girl. "It's time for your mommy to go and get better._

_ "No." Airi said. They had said that about Daddy and he had never come back. Airi gripped her mom tightly in a hug. "Don't leave mommy." she sobbed into her shoulder._

_ "Shh." mom said rubbing her daughters back. "Airi, I need you be strong for me. Can you do that?"_

_ "No I can't." Airi said. "I'm not strong. We need you, I need you, Yugi needs you."_

_ "That's why I need you to be strong." mom said firmly. "I need you to be there for your brother. I need you to be the older sister and take care of him and grandpa." mom put her hands on her daughters shoulders, forcing both of them to look directly into each others eyes. " I love you so much. Don't ever forget that. I know you can do this sweetheart, will you do this for me?"_

_ Airi couldn't say anything. She only nodded. Izumi unclasped the necklace from around her neck. It had been a engagement present from her husband. It was a green jade lotus flower pendant no bigger then a American quarter on a thin silver chain. She fastened it around Airi's neck."Keep this safe for me?"_

_ Airi put her had protectively around the flower, and nodded seriously._

_ "Come along, Airi" Grandpa said gently. Airi slid off the bed. She turned one last time to her mother and smiled. _

_ "I'll be the big sister for you." she hope she at least looked brave, even if she felt nothing like it._

_ "That's my girl." seeing her mothers proud smile made Airi feel better. She walked out of the room in front of the nurse holding Yugi, head held high, showing the world she was going to be brave._

_ Grandpa took his daughter-in-laws hand. "You'll be ok." seeing the look in her eyes made him grip her hand tighter. "If it doesn't, I promise I'll take good care of them." he said, voice a little choked up. _

_ "I know you will, dad." she said squeezing his hand. She knew she may not live through this. Her only comfort was that her children had him, and each other._

With out really noticing, Airi reached up and closed her fingers around the small jade pendant around her neck. She recalled how she had held the millennium puzzle piece like that only a year earlier. Even though what ever that power was couldn't possibly hear her, she quietly prayed that the puzzle would still help her brother. It had done it once before.

* * *

><p>Airi fell asleep in the hospital chair, not waking until one of the nurses came in the next morning. She was lucky the shop opened later on Sundays or she would have been behind schedule.<p>

Sundays were the slowest days at the shop. Airi wandered why they even bothered opening, if kids were going to show up it would be on Saturday and no adult seemed intent enough on cards to even look at the shop as they past.

Airi was forcing herself to to the accounts. Having done all her homework there wasn't really anything else to do. It was midday. In a few hours she could justify closing the shop and going back to the hospital.

The door opened and shut quickly. Airi looked up, almost dropping the pencil in shock.

"Seto!"

Kaiba stood there. Even though he had been running, he still managed to look as composed and as arrogant as ever.

Both were motionless, staring at each other.

"I need someplace to hide for a minuet." he walked towards the back of the shop, sitting down behind one of the display cases. He placed his silver briefcase on his lap. His position was a great hiding place in relation to the door. The only disadvantage was it was close to the counter.

"Make yourself at home why don't you." Airi muttered, pretending indifference.

They said nothing for what seemed like hours. Unable to stand it, Airi finally broke the silence.

"Did your company finally get sick of you, or something?"

"What gave you that idea?" Seto scoffed. "The fact that I had to result to this place for safety."

"No one forced you to come here." Airi reminded.

Seto said nothing, determined not to look at her, he was glaring at the opposite wall, which had a poster of Winged Kuriboh. It looked like they were having a no blinking contest.

"So your being chased by your fed up company. Can't say I'm surprised. Why didn't you bring Mokuba with you?"

"It's rather hard, since he's kidnapped."

That go Airi's attention. "What!"

"Pegasus has him so he can take over KaibaCorp, not that you'd care."

"Not Pegasus." Airi breathed. "Please tell me your joking." She cared about Mokuba. He was a good kid and the thought of Pegasus having him made her blood run cold.

"You of all people know I don't joke. And I'd appreciate it if you worried about your own brother."

"What do you mean?" Airi stood up. "If you know something about Yugi then spit it out."

"Temper." Seto chided. "I had to hack into Pegasus's system. Your brother was having quiet a time. I'm surprised Pegasus let the runt into the tournament." Kaiba didn't mention that Yugi had been dueling his own deck and some imposter with his name or that he had helped Yugi out by poisoning one of his blue-eye's with a virus. Last thing he wanted was her to feel indebted to him.

"He didn't give him much of a choice. "Airi said. "Taking Grandpa isn't what I call a proper invitation."

Seto was silent for a moment after hearing Grandpa was also in Pegasus's grasp. That explained why the old man wasn't around making things difficult.

"It looks like we both have a grudge against Pegasus." Kaiba observed, still not looking at her. "So Yugi has to duel for his family again. Doubt he'll beat Pegasus."

"Yugi will make it, he trusts his cards."

"Please, don't kid yourself. Pegasus is the one who created the game. What chance does that shrimp have against the creator of duel monsters?"

"You were supposed to be unbeatable." Airi snapped. "and Yugi beat you."

"He had Exodea back then."

"What?"

"According to the computer, he lost the cards on the boat ride over."

Airi stared. _'Gramps is going to freak when he finds out.'_ was her first thought.

"Every card has a weakness." she said out loud, not losing faith in her brothers abilities. "Yugi will be able to beat that creep, Even without Exodea."

"Circumstance can make some cards unbeatable. I taught you that."

"Actually, I taught you that." Airi said coldly.

Kaiba's eyes flashed. He hated being corrected.

"Just face it. Your brother has no chance in getting your grandfather back."

Airi had heard enough.

"If all your going to do is slander my family, then you can do it someplace else." she growled. "I don't have the luxury like you of having power hungry creeps run things while I'm gone, so I suggest you leave so I can get back to work."

Kaiba stood up. He was planning on leaving anyway. Airi turned her back as he started up the isle to the door.

"None of my business." she said, making him stop before he got to the door. "But I do hope Mokuba is alright. I wish you best of luck getting him back."

She heard the footsteps coming back towards her. Then the sound of something being placed on the counter.

"Found this in the lab." she heard him say. "Told you the chain was no good. Don't brake it again."

With that he was gone. Airi waited until she was sure he was gone before she allowed herself to turn around. The thing that Kaiba had put on the counter was a locket. It was in the shape of a duel monsters cards. It was similar to the matching set Kaiba and Mokuba had. The only difference was that hers was was slightly smaller and was silver while theirs were gold. Kaiba had given it to her for her birthday when they were still together. He had told her it was for what ever was most important to her. He has shown her how his held a picture of Mokuba. The chain on her locket hadn't been the strongest however and had snapped a few months after. Seto had promised her he would have it fixed. But then he had become occupied with running the company and becoming the best at duel monsters. He probably only gave it back so that he wouldn't feel like he owed her something. Though he had replaced the chain, that was something.

She ran her finger around the edge until she found the latch. Perching herself on the counter top, she opened it.

Inside was a groups picture; her family. Grandpa was standing behind the seated couple, his hand on his son's shoulder. Jiro Muto, black hair slightly less crazy as Yugi's, held 6 year old Airi on his lap. Airi's younger self was giving the camera a double thumbs up. Izumi Muto, red and gold hair shining in the light, was holding 4 year old Yugi, who's violet eyes were staring widely in wonder at the camera. This was taken days before they had gotten the test results back, saying that mom had a heart decease. A year later dad died in a car accident on the way home from work. A two months after that mom died on the operating table.

Because of the tragic circumstances of both deaths, grandpa didn't keep that many photos in the house, it being to painful to him. The majority were in frames on the mantel in the living room. This photo had been the only one Airi called hers. By the time she and Seto had broken up, she couldn't remembered where it was and had figured it would be lost forever.

She closed the locket. She held it close to her heart, eyes closed, thankful to have it back.

'Thank you, Seto.' she thought. No way would she say it to his face

A/N wow, that was depressing. anyway hope you liked it. I don't know what Airi will be doing for the other two days of Duelist kingdom besides waiting for Yugi to come back. if anyone has a request for what will happen next, please tell me. i will take your sugestions into consideration. i love hearing from you guys.

anyway. please review. they make me happy. :)


	8. Chapter 8

After a week of writers block i finally got this written. thank you EB and Quiet Harmony-chan for suggesting ideas, and special thanks to EB for putting up with my frantic rantings.

I don't own Yugioh, which i hope you figured out by now. i also hope everyone reading already knows the show because i was rereading this and no one who doesn't know this show will be able to get it.

sorry i had to repost, there were some errors i didn't like to leave unfixed.

so here is the rest of duelist kingdom. hope you like it.

Chapter 8

Airi spent Monday morning arguing with the admissions office of Yugi's school. The school had called, asking why Yugi hadn't been in class. She had forgotten to excuse Yugi from classes for the tournament, it had slipped her mind with everything going on. It would have been a simple matter to fix over the phone, but the woman on the other end insisted she had to being in a note. Muttering some nasty things about the school's red tape, Airi closed the shop early and walked to the school. The desk assistant was a new lady, who was as pleasant as a vulture as well as looking like one. She apparently knew her job very well and new every piece of red tape in existence. Airi smiled warmly as she handed her the note, inwardly missing the old assistant.

The vulture lady looked over the note, squinting to see if it was a forgery.

"You want to excuses Yugi Muto for the whole week?" she said, scratchy voice annoying Airi's already tense nerves.

"Yes." Airi still wasn't sure when he would be back so she decided to be on the safe side.

"Your not the guardian?"

"Not exactly."

"How old are you?"

"17."

"Then I can't proses this."

"But I've written notes before and they were ok."

"If your not the guardian this isn't valid."

"I'm his sister for petes sake."

"What is going on here?" Mrs. Lauren, the assistant principal, came in.

"This girl is trying to excuse a student without the proper authority." vulture lady said.

"What's going on Airi?" Mrs. Lauren knew Airi, mostly from last year's bully troubles. The older faculty knew about the situation of the Muto's, but apparently no one had told the new person.

"Yugi wont be able to go to school this week. He has some . . . business to take care of. It will take some time so I'm excusing him from school."

"Why didn't your grandfather write one?

"Grandpa isn't feeling well."Airi made it sound simple, but Mrs. Lauren slightly raised and eyebrow. From her experience it took a lot to get a Muto down. The strain in Airi's eyes was enough to tell her something was wrong.

"I'll vouch for the note." The assistant principal told the new lady.

"But policy. . ."

"I know the boy in question. What ever he is doing, I'm sure he has a good reason."

Vulture lady pursed her lips in disapproval, but she didn't dare contradict her boss.

"Thank you so much, Mrs Lauren." Airi said, as the two women walked out of the office.

"It seems as if Yugi isn't the only one who one checking out. I've heard there is some event going on, so half of the students have been excused from classes." Mrs. Lauren said, "I'm sorry to hear that your grandfather isn't feeling well, I hope he gets better soon."

"So do I."

"It is nice to see you again, Airi, and thankfully for an emergency. I'm happy to say I have not seen any bully trouble in a long time."

"All the credit goes to Yugi's friends." Airi said, smiling. _'and magic.'_

"I've seen quite a change in that boy. Even when he doesn't have his friends with him, some people even say he becomes a different person some times." the assistant principal laughed. "I guess that anyone can seem different at times."

Airi just smiled. She took leave her, thanking Mrs. Lauren again for her help. She walked back to the game shop, frowning slightly. What Mrs. Lauren said had made Airi think. Ever since Yugi had finished the millennium puzzle things had been different. She had attributed everything to Joey, Tristan, and Tea, which credit was due. But having friends didn't explain why she had been seeing so many odd things. The Yugi she had known before had been brave, but he never had had that much confidence. She remembered how he acted in the duel with Kaiba, looking as confident as like a pro. She had dueled Yugi for years and she had never seen him look like that. It must have been the circumstance.

_'But that doesn't explain why I keep seeing double.' _she shook herself. She knew Yugi, he wasn't two different people.

* * *

><p>At the hospital it was about the same amount of excitement as it was before. Airi kept looking at the pitchure in the locket. It had been so long since she had seen couldn't stop looking at it. Suddenly she sat up. She had felt a strong feeling of panic shot trough her. There was no explanation. She had felt flickers of foreign emotions ever since Yugi left. She had brushed them off her nerves acting up.<p>

"Get a grip on your self." she told herself, sharply. "Your tired and worried. Your going to be a wreck. You don't want Yugi to see that when he gets home." but she couldn't bush these last feeling off. There was no way to for her to check on him, no one in the Muto house owned a cell phone. During the evening she continued to feel uneasy. She would have been happy if Tristan or Tea could have come over, but she hadn't seen them since them in days. Probably busy with their own lives. By midnight all the worry had made her exhausted. With all the stress it was amazing that she managed to fall asleep.

_She was walking down endless stone passages, trying desperately to find Yugi. There was a danger and she had to get to him before it happened. Down endless passages she ran, her panic increasing with ever step. When she was about to give up, she turned the corner and there he was. His back was to her. _

_ "Yugi!"_

_ He turned, smiling when he saw her. His millennium puzzle shining in the torch light on the walls. His eyes suddenly widened as he saw something behind her. _

_ "Airi look out!" _

_ she turned. A giant monster was there, its ugly face was enough to make her blood turn cold. It's evil eyes were narrowed, a dark growl in its throat. Airi couldn't move. But before she could react Yugi was in front of her. _

_ "Yugi run!" She stared at him. Everything was different; the way he held himself, his height. _

_ He turned to her. His eyes instead of being violet were blood red, and the black of his hair was streaked with gold. _

_ "Everything will be alright." he told her, voice deep and confident. _

_ The monster roared, claws raised about to slash through him._

_ "No!"_

Airi sat up, panting. She hadn't had a nightmare in years. She looked around the room. Grandpa was still motionless.

"I hope your having a better night then I am." she said to him. She got up and walked over the window. That voice, the last thing Yugi had said, where had she heard that? It sounded so familiar. Her eyes widened. The Puzzle. That was the only explanation. She had heard that voice when she had touched the puzzle a year ago. But puzzles can't talk, even magic ones.

* * *

><p>Early Thursday afternoon, Airi decided that she was going to close the shop early again. She had done it yesterday with out the world coming to an end. Beside she didn't feel much in the mood to deal with people. She was about to leave when the phone rang.<p>

"Hello."

"Airi."

"Yugi?"

"Yep, its me."

"What. . . why . . . is everything ok?"

"wow calm down. I called to tell you I made it and I'm going to duel Pegasus. I would have called earlier except Tea's phone couldn't get reception. I'm using a phone here in the castle."

"Wait Tea is with you?"

"Yep, and Tristan and Bakura, wait you don't know him. Anyway, I just wanted to call you to tell you I'm ok."

"You have no idea how wonderful it is to hear from you. I've been worried sick."

"That's what The Spirit said."

"Spirit?"

"Of the millennium puzzle."

"what are you talking about?" but in her mind things were starting to click. A Spirit in the puzzle would be able to talk.

"It's rather hard to explain, but he lives in the millennium Puzzle. He has been helping me duel, though I haven't know it was him. I'm sorry your worrying."

"What else is there to do?"

"Oh, before I forget. Joey got second place."

"What? That's wonderful."

"and he is going to get the money for his sisters operation. I'm letting him have my winnings, I wont need it. All I'm here for is grandpa."

Both went silent. The reality of the upcoming duel finally donning on them.

"Yugi, are you ok?"

"A lot better then I was."

"I know you will win." Airi said, confidently.

"I know I can. With you, Grandpa, my friends and the spirit of the puzzle with me."

"Trust yourself as well. I'll be right here rooting for you." with all that was happening, it was all she could do to make sure her voice didn't crack.

"Airi."

"Yes."

"It will be ok." it was Yugi talking, but Airi could tell that someone else wanted to tell her that as well. "Grandpa and I will be back before you know it."

"I know."

"I've got to go. The duel takes place in a few minuets."

"Yugi."

"Yes."

"Be careful, both of you."

"We will."

Knowing Yugi was dueling was some what of a blessing and a curse. Blessing because know she knew what was happening, curse because the knowledge was causing her to be more aware of the strong feelings she kept having.

Airi paised up and down the hospital room, unable to sit still. For the millionth time she wished she knew what was going on. The small hints of emotions she was feeling were driving her crazy.

Suddenly she froze. The panic was back, and was more intense. It didn't help that she knew he was in the dueling Pegasus.

"Yugi please be alright." she said.

* * *

><p>Inside the bubble of the shadow realm, The Spirit was trying desperately to revive Yugi. Pegasus had overwhelmed him with an attack. Yugi wasn't used to shadow magic so his spirit had crashed under the pressure. The Spirit couldn't feel him at all.<p>

"Yugi wake up, please." Yugi couldn't be gone. They were a team, The Spirit needed him. Yugi had risked playing that card, even when he knew the shadows were too strong. Now The Spirit was alone. He had failed in protecting him. Stab of feeling he had realized was some connection he had with Airi, jerked through him, adding to his own panic. She must be going mad with worry. The Spirit couldn't bare to think he had failed his promises to both of them.

"Yugi, ya in there pal?"

"Yugi are you alright?"

"Yugi! Don't give up, we're right here."

Even though The Spirit couldn't see them he could hear Yugi's friends calling to him from out side the purple clouds.

"Rather pathetic."Pegasus was talking for the benefit of hearing himself. "Those poor children. They must sense that Yugi-boy has bitten the dust. Good thing none of Yugi-boy's family can see what's happening, I'm sure they would be disappointed in their little hero."

An feeling of overwhelming contempt for Pegasus overwhelmed The Spirit. This man was making his friend and those he cared about suffer. All this for his puzzle. The only way to make things right was win this Shadow game. For Yugi. For Airi. For all of them. He couldn't let them down now.

"Tisk Tisk." Pegasus said, looking and his pocket watch and glancing over at the slumped form of Yugi. "Times a waiting."

The puzzle around the boys neck flashed. The eyes snapped open. The Spirit stood up, red eyes glaring at his opponent across the way. Pegasus had stolen Yugi's grandpa, scared his friends, worried his sister, and hurt Yugi directly.

It was time to end this.

* * *

><p>Airi sat by grandpa's bed, hand on his. It wasn't cold, only the soul was gone not his life. But that didn't make her feel any better.<p>

"I hope your looking out for Yugi, Spirit." she said to herself, "What ever is going on over there, I know you have Yugi's back." she guess she sounded silly, trusted a spirit that she had never met, not properly anyway.

_'Yugi trusts him. If he does, the I will too.' _she thought.

there was a moan. Airi look up, not daring to hope. She saw grandpa open his eyes.

"Grandpa?" she said hesitantly, in case her eyes were really playing with her this time.

"who dropped me on my head?" he said, rubbing his temple.

"Is that all you can say." Airi hugged him, happy tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Hey now. What are all those tears for?" Gramps stoked her hair.

"Don't you try to make light of this Solomon Muto." Airi scolded, but smiling all the same. "You've had everyone worried and . . . oh, never mind. It is so good to have you back."

"It's good to be back."

Both said nothing after that. No word would have been able to describe their feelings anyway.

* * *

><p>The group on the island had managed to catch Kaiba before he left in the helicopter he had bought to get to the island. Joey was talking non stop for most of the ride, until Kaiba threatened to though him out the window if he didn't shut up. Tristan was just as bad as Joey, even is was mostly making comments that made Joey want to knock his face off. Bakura warn out by all the events was taking a moment to rest, while his Spirit of the Millennium Ring privately gloated about the prizes he had captured. Tea was sitting next to Yugi, who was leaned back, apparently asleep. She envied him, being able to sleep after all that had just happened. Though dueling Pegasus and being in the shadow realm she guessed he deserved it. Yugi wasn't really asleep, not technically anyway. He and the Spirit were in the the others soul room, perched on one of the ledges in the endless maze. The Spirit was glad to finally be on speaking terms with his host.<p>

Once they were in range for reception, Tea was able to use her cell phone to call the game shop. No one was home, they must still be at the hospital. Bakura had to go home and of course Kaiba wanted nothing more to do with them. Yugi, Joey, Tristan, and Tea practically ran down the dark streets to the hospital. Finding grandpa's room, Yugi was the first trough the door. Gramps was sitting up in bed, very much awake. Yugi almost made the bed shake as he jumped to give grandpa a hug. Every one stood back, not wanting to get in the way. Airi stood in the door way. She had stepped out for a moment before Yugi had arrived. She watched the tearful reunion, patiently waiting her turn. However, Tea looked around and saw her first and alerted the others to her presents. Airi then had to wait longer as she congratulated Joey on second place and thanked Tea and Tristan for sneaking on the boat to give Yugi support. Finally Yugi nearly toppled her over with the force of his hug. Even though it was all over he could see still see signs of worry. He couldn't imagine what she must have gone through. Airi just held on tightly. Forget the panic she felt, he was back safe.

"So, tell me what happened." Grandpa ordered, after all the hugs had been shared.

All of Yugi's friends started talking at once. Joey of course went on about how well he had Dueled, repeating his being second place several times. Tristan and Tea made sure that all the facts and events were accounted, except the odd business of the larger Yugi during that duel with evil Bakura. That seemed a little to much, even with all the crazy things that had been going on. Yugi didn't bother correcting. He was all to happy to let his friends tell what had happened. Airi could sense somethings were being smudged in the story, but didn't mind. She had Yugi and Grandpa back.

While the others were relaying the events of the tournament, Yugi signaled to Airi that he wanted to talk out side. Both walked a little down the hall until they were sure that no one was around.

"Whats up?"

"I have someone who wants to meet you."

The puzzle flashed and beside him in the deserted passage way appeared The Spirit. Except for the height and the way he carried himself, the two of them could have been twins. He looked exactly as he had in her dream, except his eyes, though narrow and serious, weren't blood red, more like a fire; powerful and dangerous, but still warm. It was a good thing she was some what prepared for this meeting or she probably would have fainted or something.

"Airi, this is Yami."

"It is a pleasure to properly meet you." Airi said. With out thinking she held out her hand.

"The pleasure is all mine." Yami said, smiling slightly as he took her hand. When their hands touched, it confirmed that he was the same spirit she had heard before.

"You two know each other?" Yugi was a little taken aback that his sister knew of the spirit before he did.

"That's a story for another time." Yami said, before Airi had to explain the circumstances.

"Another time is right." Airi said, sitting on one the benches along the hall, motioning for Yugi to sit next to her. "I want to hear what happened. All of it. How did you beat Pegasus?"

"It's all thanks to Yami. He is the one who was there to get me through."

"All because of you determination and faith in the heart of the cards." Yami put in.

"Ok, slow down." Airi said, laughing. "Start from the beginning."

So Yugi went through all the events; from the boat ride to his and Yami's team work to defeat of Pegasus. Airi was on the edge of his seat during the whole recount. She wasn't surprised by Weevil's trickery and was please that Yugi had squashed him in the first round. Their running into Mai made her eyebrows go up slightly, but she didn't comment. Seto's duel made her eyes flash, and her bitter feelings didn't completely go away even when Yugi assured her that Kaiba himself wasn't counting there duel as a fair one. The severe panic feelings she had felt Monday turned out was the combined panic from both of them at the end of Kaiba and Yugi's duel; panic on Yugi's part in almost hurting Kaiba and Yami's for realizing that he had broken his friends trust.

By the time both had finished the recount, Airi was shaking her head in wounder.

"That was quiet the adventure." she said.

"I'll say." Yugi said, stretching. "I really hope I don't have to go through any more duels like that."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN EXODEA IS GONE?" came grandpa's voice from down the hall.

"uh oh." Yugi said.

"Looks like Joey let it slip." Yami observed.

"I knew grandpa was going to freak." Airi moaned. "I was hoping he wouldn't find out until after we got him home."

"I better get in there before Gramps hurts himself." Yugi hurried down the hall, Yami and Airi behind him. Yugi disappeared into the room where Gramps could be heard calling Weevil Underwood a lot of unprintable words.

Yami was about to fallow.

"Yami."

He turned to Airi. She didn't know why she suddenly felt awkward. It was hard not to feel a little flustered when those serious eyes were looking at her.

"Uh, I just wanted to thank you for being there for Yugi." she looked down at the floor, why did she have to get nervous. "From what I could gather, you took most of the hits. If you weren't there . . . " she gulped, not wanting to think about it.

Yami placed a hand on her shoulder, making her look up.

"You don't need to make a speech, Airi." he said kindly. "Knowing I restore your family safely is all the praise I need."

She smiled, eyes shining.

"Thank you, Yami." Airi said "For everything."

With a final nod, Yami disappeared.

Airi stood out in the hall a moment more before joining the others.

* * *

><p>AN so there it is, all my blood sweat and tears. if some of you didn't like it, its your own fault for not giving me suggestions. anyway, Airi and Yami have finally met, thank heavens. I can stop writing 'The Spirit' now.

anyway, i hope you liked it and PLEASE review. if anyone has any sugestions for upcoming episodes please tell me, in case i get struck with writers block again.

hope you like this chapter and have a good week. hopefully the next chapter wont be as hard to write.

Thanks for reading. :)


	9. Chapter 9

Ok here is the part with Rebecca, and i forgot how annoying she was. in this version Grandpa and Pro. Hawkins have known eachother a little longer then she show made it look.

Thanks to EB for the suggestions which helped me get through this chapter.

Chapter 9

Grandpa was released from the hospital the next morning. The doctors were amazed he had made such quick recovery. All of Yugi's friends were there to see the united family home. The day was brights and beautiful. Yugi walked along besides grandpa, not letting the old man out of his sight. Airi walk on his other side. When they got to the game shop, Grandpa didn't feel like staying at home.

"I've been stuck inside for to long." he protested, when Yugi told him that he needed to rest.

"Doubt there are any real places ta walk around inside one of those cards of Pega-creeps." Joey pointed out.

"This shop isn't going to run its self."Airi said, looking at Gramps meaningfully.

"Don't you two start ganging up on me."

"Alright how about this." Airi suggested. "The rest of you go and do something and I'll open the shop."

"But you wont have any fun with us." Yugi didn't like the idea of her working while he had fun.

"I spent four days looking after this old coot, it's your turn."

"Who are you calling an old coot?" Grandpa said, while the other teens tried to hind there sniggers. "I'll have you know I feel just like I did when I was young fool like all of you."

"Sure you do." Airi humored him, winking at Yugi, who couldn't help smiling.

"Are you sure you don't mind." Yugi asked, still looking guilty.

"You guys go have some fun. Goodness know you all deserve it. I wont be much fun unless I relax a little."

"You do look like you need a rest." Tea said, giving Airi some back up support

Yugi finally gave in, seeing how the past few days had taken a toll on his sister. He had had Yami and his friends plus the distraction of dueling to get him through the last few days while Airi hadn't had any of that. She deserved to just sit back, even if running a shop didn't sound relaxing to some.

"Just make sure non of you exert yourself." Airi called after them as the group left the shop, giving Yugi and Grandpa a meaningful look.

"You listen to her kids." grandpa told the others, completely ignoring the fact that it had been directed at him. Yugi waved, before disappearing out the door.

Airi sighed. The stress of the last few days had been exhausting, even if she was just sitting around waiting. She wasn't going to tell Yugi this, he would just feel even more guilty. Being alone maybe just the thing for her nerves right now. She could call Tea's cellphone if she wanted to meet up with the group later. Besides she shop needed at least a few hours open.

Airi went to the back of the shop. There had been some boxes she hadn't felt like dealing with the last few days. She had only been trough one of them when she heard the shop door tinkle.

"It's just me, Airi." came Yugi's voice. "I just forgot something."

"Ok." she called back, still going through the box.

Yami stood detached behind Yugi arms folded and eyebrows raised, as he quietly opened the cabinet where the ripped Blue-eyes card was kept. He didn't like this business of this girl Rebecca who had shown up in front of the shop and challenge grandpa for the Blue-eyes card. There must be some misunderstanding, but the girl was not listening to reason. Yugi had come in the get the card before they went to Kaiba Land.

_"Are you sure your shouldn't tell Airi?"_ Yami said through the mind link, seeing how carefully Yugi closed the cabinet door so Airi couldn't hear.

_"She said she wanted to rest. I'll be there for grandpa if needed. Besides,"_ he gave Yami a sneaky smile. _"If Airi found out she would want to duel Rebecca, and child prodigy or not, I don't think she would be up for Airi when she's mad."_

Yami smiled. Even if that little girl with the thing called a 'Teddy' was annoying, it seem cruel to let her go against a angered Airi.

"Ok, see you later." Yugi called before he left.

"Bye." Airi called back distracted. The boxes hadn't been well marked and who ever had package them had thrown the decks in random boxes so she had to sort through them all. She dumped the jumbled packs on the floor and started trowing them back in different boxes; Beginner in the left, rare cards in the middle, unknown in the right. She started to see how many she could get in a box without missing. She had gotten up to 25 before the shop door open and she had to see who it was.

Standing looking around the shop, as an older man with a mustache waring a cream colored suit and a red bow tie. He was caring a overnight case in one hand. He was looking around the shop with great interest.

"Done a lot with the place I must say." he said to himself, sounding impressed. His British accent confirmed that he wasn't from around Domino.

"May I help you?" Airi said, having an odd feeling she knew him from some ware.

"Oh, yes. Pardon my gaping but it has been awhile since I have seen this place. Solomon Muto would happen to be around would he?"

"I'm sorry, but Gramps is out at the moment."

"Ah, so you must be Airi." the stranger came to the counter hand out stretched. Airi shook it, still clueless.

"Your probably don't remember me." the man observed, interpreting the polite blank look on her face.

"Sorry, but I don't."

"I'm not surprised, you were quite young last time I was in Domino. I'm Professor Hawkins, I'm an old friend of your grandfather's."

"Oh, now I remember." Airi smiled, finally recognizing him. He had been at both of her parents funerals. "It's nice to see you again."

"I've been rather bad about visiting friends. But that's what I get for being out in the field to long."

"What brings you here now?'"

"Well it is rather embarrassing actually. It seems that my granddaughter Rebecca has got this notion that my Blue-eyes White Dragon card was stolen. I guess my son messed up the facts again, he never really forgave me for giving it away. Well anyway, Rebecca came out here to get it back from the 'thieves'. She has a habit of not thinking things through before she acts, she is quite independent for an 8 year old."

"So, your granddaughter came all the way out here to challenge my grandfather for his most treasured card?"

"Well put." the Professor said.

"Well I don't think she will be very happy if she does get it back." Airi looked at the floor, not wanting to see the expression on the professors face when she told him. "Almost a month ago, grandpa was challenged for the card. He lost and the winner of the card . . . ripped it in half."

There was a moment of silence.

"I am very sorry to hear that. I gave your grandfather that card as a token of our friendship. May I ask what happened to the pieces?"

"Gramps kept them, taped together of course. If that card meant so much to the two of you, he would never throw it away. He values his friends too much."

"Your quite right." Pro. Hawkins agreed. "I must have been away much too long if I even considered such a thought. Do you know when Solomon will be back?"

"No I don't, sorry."

"I'm surprised that Rebecca hadn't arrived yet."

"Maybe she got lost or ran into them on the way here." Airi's face fell. "I really hope it's not the last one."

"I don't understand."

"Grandpa just got released from the hospital today. If Rebecca is after the card then she will want to duel him."

"Oh, that would be quite a tole if he just left the hospital." Pro. Hawkins looked worried. "Neither one of us is as young as we used to be."

"You actually admit it?" Airi stared at the professor.

He laughed.

"Why not, it will happen if I like it or not. If I admit it then I can get on with enjoying the rest of my life."

"Well spoken." Airi joined in the laughing. Suddenly froze as she felt a jolt. Not a bad one like she had when Yugi and Yami were in a danger. This jolt was more of more of excitement, and a little frustration. What was going on?

"Is something the matter?" Pro. Hawkins had seen her expression suddenly change.

"I have this odd ability to sense emotions from my brother, don't ask why." she wasn't sure how he would react if she said ancient magic.

"Is something wrong?"

"I don't think so. But something is going on. Usually Yugi never feels this much excitement unless. . ." she trailed off, a light-bauble seemed to go off in her head. ". . . unless he's dueling."

"You two must be close." Pro. Hawkins said, but Airi wasn't listening. She had gone right to the cabinet where the Blue-eyes was kept. Of course it was gone.

"Yugi you little sneak." she muttered. Gramps was in no condition, but Yugi would step in if needed.

"I think I know where your granddaughter is." she said standing up.

* * *

><p>"So what kind of duelist is your granddaughter?" Airi said, as she and Pro. Hawkins hurried down the road.<p>

"She is what you might say a child prodigy."

"So she has experience in the arenas."

"I should say she does."

"Then we are going to the right place."

The two of them finally came in sight of Kaiba land. It wasn't so impressive in those days. Only a few building dedicated to dueling and some statures of duel monsters. Airi knew Seto wanted to make a more impressive version which would be a full out theme park dedicated to the game. But since she and Seto weren't exactly on speaking terms she didn't know how far along the plans were.

The two of them hurried as fast as they could through the crowd. A news stand near by made Airi stop short. The headlines took up most of the front page.

**King of Games: Yugi Muto Wins Duelist Kingdom. **

She grabbed the paper and looked over it. The media didn't waist any time. The article was all about the tournament, except the part about the soul snatching, and the even listed Joey Wheeler as the second place winner. They weren't going to hear the end of it form Joey when he found out he made the news.

"Haven't you seen that yet?" Pro. Hawkins said, slightly amused by her expression. "I read that article in the cab. Amazing feet, defeating Pegasus."

"Good thing they still haven't managed to get a picture of him yet." Airi said, "Yugi's ears would would catch fire from all this praise."

"Wait, are you saying that this Yugi Muto, the King of Games is the same little boy who wouldn't let go of your hand at your parents funerals?" the professor sounded shocked.

"How many Yugi Muto's do you think there are in this city? Did you think he would stay small forever?" Airi couldn't help laughing. "If I got older it's only fair he did too."

"I must get out of the field and back to humanity more often." the professor shook his head. "Archeology is my passion, but living people are more important."

"That's what you do." Airi said excited. "I want to be an Archeologist. Where have . . ." but she was cut off by the sight of a black haired boy running towards them.

"Airi!" he said as he plowed into her.

"Mokuba? Boy you've grown. "Airi managed to say, having some of the wind knocked out of her. "I think you should let go, Seto wont be happy if he see's you hugging me."

"Oh, he wont." Mokuba said, letting go. "My big brother's too busy trying to track down The Big Five. They all seemed to have taken sick leave for a week and forgot to leave a forwarding address." he didn't seem convinced. "I think they are just scared of what Seto will do to them."

"Well I just don't want you to get yelled at for acknowledging my existence." Airi said.

Mokuba shrugged, still grinning. He like Airi, even if she had walked out on his brother. She was nice and he didn't think if was fair for Seto to completely deny her existence. Anyway, her brother had saved him and Seto so they should at least be somewhat more civil then they had.

"So, what you doing around here?" he asked.

"I'm looking for Yugi and my Grandfather."

"You came to the right place. I set Yugi and his friends up in one of are privet arenas. It looked pretty serious. They were with this little blond girl who was really demanding."

"That would be my granddaughter, Rebecca." Pro. Hawkins said, looking a little embarrassed. "I'm sorry if she was a problem."

Mokuba looked at him, a little startled.

"That girl is your granddaughter." he looked like he was about to say "_poor you"_ but Airi cut him off.

"Can you take us there please."

"Sure thing." Mokuba lead the two of them into the main building. Down a few passages until they came to a privet arena.

"Thanks Mokuba, we can take it from here." Airi said, giving his shoulder a friendly squeeze. Mokuba beamed at her and hurried off.

"Lets be quiet so not to disturb the Duel." Pro. Hawkins said. Airi nodded and softly opened the door.

"YOU THEIVES! LIARS! THAT CARD IS MINE AND I'M GOING TO WIN IT BACK!" the shrill voice of a girl was yelling. Airi glanced over the the Professor. He nodded. That was Rebecca.

"Liston to me Rebecca. My grandfather is no thief." Yugi's voice could be heard as Airi and Pro. Hawkins walking under the arch on the opposite side of the arena from Yugi's friends and Grandpa. The duel was in full swing. Rebecca, who looked younger then Airi expected due to the pigtails and the teddy bear, seemed to have the advantage. Yugi was standing on his platform, looking like Rebecca's accusations were starting to give him a headache. Airi almost chucked, it wasn't often Yugi had his patients tested.

"I can't believe it." Pro. Hawkins whispered, looking at the playing field. "This is exactly like the duel that me and you grandfather played years ago."

_"Grandpa already told us."_ Yami was suddenly standing on Airi's other side, almost making her jump.

"Yami, don't do that." she hissed at him.

"Sorry?" Pro. Hawkins said, turning to her.

"Oh, nothing." she said, turning slightly red. It hadn't really occurred to her Yami could only be seen by her and Yugi. Stupid of her really.

_"Use a mind link, that way you wont look like your talking to yourself." _Yami suggested. Yugi, Airi and Yami had discovered the mind link the night before.

_ "Why aren't you dueling?" _Airi asked him.

_ "Yugi asked to do this alone. Besides he can handle it. Prodigy or not, she is no match for Yugi."_

_ "Does she think that grandpa stole that card."_

_ "Didn't you hear her?"_

Airi smiled at him. _"She does seem opinionated, doesn't she."_

"Amazing." Pro. Hawkins was still stunned as he watched each play. "Card for card, this duel is like a repeat of mine and Solomon's duel."

"Shouldn't we let the others know we're here?" Airi and the Professor were still hidden by the shadows of the entry way.

"Not yet. I want to see if your brother will end this duel the same way Solomon did."

"So grandpa won that duel?"

"Didn't he ever tell you of this duel?"

"He might of, doesn't mean I remember at this moment."

Pro. Hawkins chuckled. "wait and see."

The duel continued. Rebecca alternated between taunting Yugi and talking to her teddy. From the looks on Joey, Tristan, and Tea's faces across the room, they were getting just as annoyed with her as Airi was.

_"It's probably a good thing that isn't me dueling."_ she told Yami, who was still standing next to her. _"I would have squashed her before this."_

Yami looked at her, a amused smile slightly visible.

_"Ok not squish, but I would have snapped long before this."_

_ "That is possibly the reason Yugi didn't tell you."_

_ "I'm still a little ticked at you two for not telling me."_

_ "Yugi seems more calm now."_ Yami changed the subject.

It was true. After taking a deep breath to clear his mind, Yugi wasn't being affected by Rebecca's rantings as much as he had.

_"For claiming to be such a great duelist, she has little respect for her cards."_ Yami observed, frowning slightly in disapproval.

_"Prodigy doesn't mean experienced. She is still carrying a toy bear. Even if she is good at winning it doesn't mean she knows how to play her cards."_ Airi said. She had to agree with Yami. Rebecca had been tossing cards to the grave yard right and left. It became apparent why when she brought her Shadow Ghoul to the field, powered by cards in the grave yard. But still that was no way to treat her cards.

It was getting down to the final moves. Yugi paused after drawing his card. Airi and the others watched as he looked at it, glanced at Rebecca, then looked at grandpa. Airi suddenly realized what he was going to do. Why? But then suddenly she remembered what happened in the original duel. She grinned, Yami looked at her in surprise.

_"What?"_

_ "Just watch."_

"I surrender." Yugi said, putting his hand over his deck.

The majority of those watching, Yami included, were shocked.

"Ya can't just give up." Joey said.

"You mean I won!" Rebecca practically crowed.

"Yes, you win Rebecca." Yugi said, calmly and firmly.

"YAY!" Rebecca was dancing around with her teddy as her Shadow Ghoul and Yugi's Dark Magician faded from the field. No one saw Airi and Pro. Hawkins step out of the shadows. Pro. Hawkins walked quietly towards the group. Airi, with Yami walking beside her, went over to where Yugi was getting off his platform. Yugi jumped when she poked his arm.

"You could have told me you were going to be dueling." she said softly.

"Airi, what are you doing here?"

Airi didn't get a chance to say anything because of Rebecca's screaming about the ripped Blue-eye card.

"First you steel it, then you lie, then you ruin it. YOU MEAN MEAN MAN!"

"Rebecca." Pro. Hawkins finally spoke, making Rebecca jump. Yugi's friends practically jumped out of their skins, not having noticed the elder man walking towards them.

"Arthur is that really you?" Grandpa said.

"It has been far to long Solomon." both men clasped hands, beaming at each other.

"Far to long my dear, old friend."

"I'm hope my precocious granddaughter hasn't caused you too much trouble." Joey and Tristan looked like they were going to comment on that, but Tea nudged them both. "Can you forgive her?" Pro. Hawkins continued.

"For what?" Rebecca demanded

"Rebecca," her grandfather started to walk towards where Yugi and Airi, and Yami, were still standing. "Did you know that Yugi was actually the winner of you duel."

"No he wasn't. I was." she said, catching up with him.

Pro. Hawkins stopped in front of Yugi.

"It has been a long time since I saw you last." he commented. "You've grown up into quite the young man. Your just like your Grandfather and a little bit of your father as well. You got both of their generosity and have become a fine duelist."

Yugi went pink. It was hard sometimes for him to hear praise directed towards him. Rebecca had caught up with them, and was sizing Airi up.

"Wait, I've heard of you." she said, pointing at Airi, her already high emotions causing her to talk without thinking, as usual. "Your Airi Muto, the washout duelist."

"Rebecca!" Pro. Hawkins said sharply. Everyone was shocked at how bold this girl could be. Yugi stiffened slightly and Yami's eyes narrowed. Airi couldn't help smiling slightly. Seto had apparently hadn't succeeded in completely erasing her.

"It's ok Yugi." she said softly, placing a hand on his shoulder. She turned to Rebecca. "Yes I'm Airi Muto, Yugi's sister. I'm flattered you know me." she said, her voice managing to sound pleasant. "Who might you be?"

That didn't sit to well with Rebecca.

"For your information I'm the youngest professional duelist in the world, beating your record. I also am the one who beat your brother in out duel."

"I already told you Rebecca, Yugi was the real winner of this duel." Professor Hawkins told her as he walked over to Yugi's cards and picking one up. "Just as I thought." he said.

"What?" Rebecca demanded, not liking her Grandfathers tone of voice.

"Look at this card." Pro. Hawkins held it up for all to see. "This card is called Soul Release. Do you know what it does, Rebecca?"

"It releases cards from either players grave yard." Rebecca's eyes widens as she realized what that meant. With out the power of cards in the grave yard then her Shadow Ghoul would have lost enough points to make him weaker that Yugi's Dark Magician. Joey and Tristan were looking like deer in the headlights;Yugi could have crushed her.

"Yugi didn't have to surrender?" Tea finally spoke what everyone else realized.

"Why did you do it?" Rebecca yelled at Yugi. Airi glared at the little girl. Didn't she have any other volumes. Yugi looked at the ground, turning pinker, still not answering.

"Yugi wanted to show you that there is more to dueling then just winning and losing." Pro. Hawkins said "He wanted to show you the power in believing in the heart of the cards is what is in your own heart. In our duel, Solomon surrendered his right to water to save my life."

Everyone except Airi and Grandpa looked shocked. Yugi looked up at his sister surprised. How did she know?

"He saved my life, Rebecca." the Professor continued, crouching down so that he was eye to eye with her. "Another thing, it's true that I sent many monsters to my grave yard to give the Shadow Ghoul his power. But I honored everyone of those monsters for their sacrifice. They are just as important as my more powerful monster."

Yami and Airi exchanged a look, nodding slightly in approval.

Rebecca was looking at the floor, looking rather bashful; a first.

"And most importantly my dear, a duelist must always respect their opponent. In Solomon's case I felt such respect and gratitude that I gave him my Blue-eyes White Dragon card."

Rebecca's eyes flashed again.

"Yeah, and he show his respect by ripping it."

Grandpa looked down at the card in his hand. Even though the tape was clear it couldn't hind the fact that it had been damaged.

"I'm sorry Arthur." Grandpa said, not looking up.

"It doesn't matter Solomon. Airi told me what happened. I'm honored that despite its being damaged you kept it as a token of our friendship, something much more valuable then life points or power."

Grandpa nodded, smiling at his old friend.

"Now do you understand Rebecca? Great duels are about heart. They can be the beginning of great and lasting friendships because they are all about heart."

"My heart?" she said.

"The heart of every duelist and the heart of the cards, that is what Yugi was trying to show you." Pro. Hawkins gave his granddaughter a meaningful look.

Rebecca turned to Yugi and Airi, looking rather ashamed.

"Oh Yugi, I'm so sorry." she said, small tears forming in her eyes.

"It's ok, Rebecca." Yugi said, smiling warmly at her. That was Yugi, always quick to forgive.

"You mean it?" she said, brightening up. She could be quite pleasant when she wasn't yelling.

"Sure. Here." Yugi pulled out a card from his pocket and handed it to her. Airi's was taken aback. It was the card he had gotten from Pegasus after winning the tournament.

"The Ties of Friendship?" Rebecca read out the name. From be hind her, Joey looked like he was going protest, but Tea elbowed him.

"Don't ruin it." she hissed.

"I'd like you to have it."

"Thank you, Yugi."

"Is there anything else you would like to say?" Pro. Hawkins asked.

"Oh, yeah." Rebecca turned to grandpa. "I'm really sorry I called you all those nasty names." then she turned sheepishly to Airi. "I guess I shouldn't have called you a washout. I'm sorry."

"It's ok, Rebecca. No hard feelings." Grandpa said.

"It's alright." Airi said, shrugging. Wouldn't be the last time she was sure.

_"Well done Yugi." _Yami said.

"Hey, that's what friends are for." Yugi said, quietly so that only Yami and Airi could hear.

With another approving nod, Yami faded back into the puzzle.

Airi squeezed his shoulder, smiling proudly.

"You know Solomon, it's been a long time since we've dueled."

"Is that a challenge I hear, Arthur?"

"Grandpa, you just got out of the hospital." Airi said sharply.

"Oh, come on." Joey cut in. "how often do we get ta see two grandpa's dueling?" no one had a chance to answer, because Joey's stomach gave an exceptional loud rumble.

"Over ruled." Tristan announced.

Everyone burst out laughing.

* * *

><p>The old friends didn't get a chance to duel, which was alright. Seeing each other after all this years was good enough for them. After Joey's stomach had made the first suggestion everyone else realized how hungry they were. Lunch was spent at a diner close by. Joey and Tristan didn't talk much, their mouths being to full. Airi was listening intently to Pro. Hawkins and Grandpa reminisce about old time out on digs. Yugi would liked to have listened more closely, he found their talk of ancient ruins and close shaves fascinating, but his attention was being sought after by Rebecca. Now that they had been classified as friends, she had reached a new level of talkative. This didn't go without Tea noticing. Even though Rebecca was a lot younger, Tea couldn't help feeling a little jealous. Her slight scowl wasn't lost on Airi.<p>

After the food Professor Hawkins announced that he had made reservations on a flight later that afternoon. Everyone escorted them to the airport. Rebecca made a point on give everyone a hug before leaving, even if Joey, Tristan, and Tea didn't look to thrilled. Pro. Hawkins shook hands all around, telling all how much of a pleasure it was to meet them.

"It was good to see you again, old friend." Grandpa said, as he and Pro. Hawkins shook hands. "and it was nice to meet your granddaughter."

"Same here. You should be proud Solomon. You've raised some remarkable grandchildren."

"Don't worry, I know." Grandpa said, proudly. "Take care, and try not to be a stranger."

After the Hawkins had left the group returned. Joey spent the majority of the time commenting loudly on the article about the winners of Duelist Kingdom; Pro. Hawkins had let him have his paper.

"Couldn't even get a shot of this handsome mug." he was saying. "Not even Yugi gets a picture and he's the freaking King of Games."

"It's not that important." Yugi said, going pink again. His name was all over, at least most people didn't have a face to go with it.

"It's probably just as well." Tristan said. "Joey's face would crack their cameras."

"Very funny Tristan." Joey glowered while everyone else laughed.

After a long day, the group finally said goodbye outside the game shop. Even though Gramps said he was fine, he was warn out by all that had happened.

"Good to be back home." he said, stretching as he sat on the couch.

"So much for taking it easy." Airi said.

"Here grandpa." Yugi held out his deck. "This belongs to you."

Grandpa looked at the deck.

"No Yugi. These cards are yours now."

"What?" Airi and Yugi were shocked.

"But this is your deck." Yugi said

"It was. But I've see you duel with these cards Yugi. Those cards have your heart in them now. From what I saw this morning, your connection is stronger then mine, and that's saying something." grandpa put Yugi's other hand on top of the deck and covered both hands with his own. "Take them Yugi. It's the least I can do for all that you've done."

Yugi's eyes filed with tears as he tacked grandpa in a giant hug. Airi watched until her own vision started to blur.

* * *

><p>That night Yugi came into Airi's room. She was at her computer, seeing what work she had to do the next week.<p>

"Still up?" he said.

"Just making sure homework isn't going to sneak up on me."

"Airi, may I ask you something?"

"What's up?"

"During my duel with Rebecca. You didn't look at all surprised by what happened."

"I figured it out."

"But only grandpa and Pro. Hawkins knew about how that duel was won."

"I heard that story a long time ago. You did too, but I suppose you fell asleep near the end."

"Who told us?"

Airi looked out the window at the dark sky.

"Dad."

Yugi sat on the bed, near the head so that he was close to the desk where she was sitting.

"When did he tell that one? I can't remember."

"I think it was month before he died. There was huge rain storm. I remember the drops were so big they didn't need the thunder and lightning to be scary. The pounding of the drops were enough to scare you out of you wits."

"I was five." Yugi pointed out. "You weren't exactly sleeping well either."

"Point taken." Airi acknowledged, still looking out the window. "anyway we both practically ran dad over in his own bed we were so scared. I'm sure we thought monsters were coming to get us. Dad let us stay in the bed with him until the wind blew the clouds away. Even then we couldn't fall asleep. Dad did the one thing that would calm us at that time. He told us a story; the duel between grandpa and Pro. Hawkins."

Both sat in silence. Yugi was looking at the floor. Airi was still staring out the window, quietly remembering.

* * *

><p><em>Because of how small their apartment was both kids had to share a room. Dad was sitting on the end of Airi's bed, finishing telling the story. His gravity defying hair even more unkempt from sleep. Yugi was on his lap, eyes drooping. Though he was putting up a good fight in staying awake, there was only so much resistance a sleepy kid can put up. Airi was sitting up in bed, holding her chin in her hands, looking a little perplexed. She didn't get this story at all.<em>

_ "and because Grandpa cared so much for his friends well being they were both able to get out of there alive. In gratitude Pro. Hawkins gave your grandpa the Blue-eyes card." Jiro Muto said. He glanced down at Yugi, smiling to see that his son was sleeping peacefully. "Well it seems my voice still puts people to sleep. Maybe I should be in politics." he quietly laughed at his own joke._

_ "Daddy."_

_ "Yes Princess."_

_ "Why did grandpa lose?"_

_ "Because he saw that his friend needed the water."_

_ "But he lost."_

_ "Yes he did." Jiro tried to think of a way to put for her to understand. "Sometime winning isn't always the best course of action. Sometimes there is a way we can get to our goal with out having to have someone lose."_

_ "But why would some one want to lose." Airi didn't think her dad knew what he was talking about. _

_ Seeing this wasn't getting through to her, Jiro tried again._

_ "Airi, when Yugi wants to play with one of your toys, do you let him?_

_ "Some times."_

_ "Why do let him play with it?"_

_ "He would be sad if I didn't."_

_ "But then you can't play with it."_

_ "We can play together."_

_ "So you lose having the toy all to yourself, so that both of you could have fun."_

_ "I guess so."_

_ "So both of you win, even if you lost having it all to yourself. Winning isn't everything. Do you understand now?"_

_ Airi shrugged. Her father chucked. _

_ "Well you better get some sleep." Dad stood up, still holding sleeping Yugi. Airi snugged down under the covers while dad put Yugi in his bed._

_ "Are we going to see mommy tomorrow?" she asked when leaned over to kiss her goodnight. _

_ "It's tomorrow already."_

_ "No its still dark. The sun has to be out for it to be tomorrow."_

_ "Alright you win, smarty."_

_ "So are we?"_

_ "Grandpa is going to take you, I'll be there after work."_

_ "Ok. Night daddy. Love you."_

_ "I love you, too, Princess."_

* * *

><p>"I guess I didn't hear all of it." Yugi finally said. "that's why I didn't know I won the same way grandpa did."<p>

"You must have heard something, or you wouldn't have ended it like you did."

"I think I ended the duel with Rebecca the same way because it was the right thing to do."

Silence again.

"I didn't understand why back then." Airi said, mostly to herself.

"Didn't understand what?"

"Why Grandpa didn't win. I knew that it was a good thing because the story ended happily. But I didn't understand why he surrendered." she looked down at her hands. "Maybe if I understood why it wouldn't have taken me so long to figure out what being obsessed with winning was doing to me."

Yugi placed a hand on her shoulder, making her look up.

"You figured it out eventually, even if took you awhile. Plus when you did mess up you had the courage to fix it. I think dad would have been proud."

"Thanks Yugi." she said, smiling.

Yugi smiled back, then yawned.

"I saw that. You better get some sleep."

Yugi didn't bother hiding the second yawn.

"Good night, sis." he headed for the door.

"Yugi."

"Yeah?" he paused and looked back.

"I think Dad would have been proud of the way you dueled today. Mom too."

Yugi seemed to stand a little taller.

"Thanks Airi."

* * *

><p>AN so there it is. now both parents have a flash back. maybe i should write one where Yugi is awake.

Ok big favor to ask all who are reading. next part is when the gang to to save Seto in his vertural world. Do you want Airi to go in with them? for those who want to please give me suggestions, writing Seto/Airi encounters is hard enough, now i have to rewrite the whole vertual world. if you want her to have some action you will need to tell me or i may deside to skip.

Anyway, i hope you like this chapter. PLEASE REVIEW!


	10. Chapter 10

Wow i made it to chapter 10, DANCE PARTY! ok never mind.

Thank you everyone who answered my plea for help at the end of the last chapter and everyone who reviewed. I LOVE READING REVIEWS! :) thank you so much!

mostly this chapter is an intrduction to things and a proof that insperation can come from your most boaring class. speacial thanks to my Natural Reasorses class for giving the deffinition of ecology, which lead to my favorite Joey line in this chapter.

Anyway, enjoy.

Chapter 10

Since Yugi had been excused from school for a week anyway he took advantage of being home. Even if Gramps kept insisting that he didn't need any help in the shop, both his grand kids spent all their time in the game shop. Even if they weren't busy all the time, it was a chance for the family to spend together. Yami even came out a couple times, mostly when grandpa went up stairs for a short 'rest', which often lasted a few hours. His excuse for only coming out then was so that he wouldn't distract them with the mind link. He often would stand behind the Yugi when he was minding the counter, trying figure out how a 'cash register' and a 'account book' worked. Both Yugi and Airi did their best to explain, but in the end it worked better if he just watched them working. Yami seemed to loosen up slightly when when it was just the three of them, but he would fade as soon as Yugi's friends showed up. His excise was that Yugi should be with his friends.

Yugi's friends unfortunately didn't have the stay home option. Taking off for a tournament with only a note of explanation didn't sit well with their parents. Though Joey, Tristan, and Tea were all able to convince them that it had been for a good cause, each of their parents decided they would still have to go to school for the rest of the week. Luckily they were allowed to come over to the game shop after school to do homework. Airi joined them, but since she wasn't in the same academic class with them it felt rather like an outsider. She liked Yugi's friends and she did enjoy talking to Tea, mostly in the kitchen when the two needed to get away from the the guys. Even so she could still tell there was a gap.

It was Sunday night. Yugi was already asleep. Yami was laying on the floor in his puzzle, glaring up at the ceiling. He didn't feel like resting. He wasn't even sure if he could even truly rest. He had walked up and down his maze of passages for longer than he could remember, and had found most of the passages, even if they did look all alike. He had to admit it. He was bored, which had never happened before. Yugi had had trouble getting to sleep a few nights back and he and Yami had stayed up talking. But tonight Yugi was asleep and he needed his rest if he was going to start school again tomorrow. Seeing that staring at the maze above him wasn't making him feel any better, Yami sat up. It must be late. Yugi must have been asleep for several hours by now. He detached himself to look at Yugi's bedside clock. It was only 10:00. it had only been half an hour since Yugi had fallen asleep. Yami had to keep himself from groaning out loud. It would be another 9 hours before Yugi woke up. It hadn't been this bad when he was just a presence in Yugi's mind, but now that the two of them were friends Yami could really feel a difference.

An idea came to him. He could see how far away he could get from his puzzle. He knew he could detach, but he never really knew how far he could walk from it. No one was awake, and grandpa couldn't see him anyway. Silently Yami walked out of the room. He paused when he got to the bottom of the steps that lead to the attic room. Turn left and he would go towards the main part of the house and the shop. Right and he would go towards the other bedrooms. He turned left. He only got to the doorway of the living room before he had to stop. He put his hand up to push the invisible barrier, but still he couldn't get any farther. Ok, so now the other way. He walk back to the foot of the steps, mentally measuring the distance. Back at the stairs he paused, eying the distance he had just traveled. Then he turned and looked down the right side of the hall way. From what could gather, he should be able to get to that one door until he was stopped. He started down. When he got to the door closed door, a large snore from grandpa erupted. Yami quietly laughed. It was amazing anyone could sleep during this.

"Loud isn't he?"

Yami looked up, to see Airi in her dressing gown standing in the door way of the door slightly farther down the hall.

"Airi. I'm sorry if I disturbed you." Yami said, taking a few steps towards her.

"Don't worry about it. I was reading and didn't see the time. I was going to get a drink. What are you doing?"

"I was just seeing how far I could travel from my puzzle. I didn't think anyone was awake." Yami suddenly realized that he was farther then his estimated point. He looked back. He couldn't have over calculated.

"Is something wrong?" Airi asked, seeing his look of puzzlement, if it was possible for him to ever look puzzled.

"I just, I though that my range of motion was less then this."

"How far could you go in the other way?"

"To the living room."

"hmm." Airi walked to where he was standing. She looked down the hall, frowning slightly as she eyed the distance. "It looks like you should have stopped being able to move forward at grandpa's door." she said, looking up at him, he was slightly taller then her.

"That's what I thought."

"But then how are you able to be almost to my room?"

"I'm not all knowing."

"No, really?" she said, giving him a wide eyed look.

Yami couldn't help smiling. Then he frowned slightly.

"Figure it out?"

"Maybe." he turned and started to walk towards her room. He hit the barrier after only a few steps. "I think it has something to do with you."

"Me?" she frowned. "Do you think this is another thing to do with the Millennium Puzzle?"

"It make sense. You and I can hear each others thoughts when wanted and your the only other person besides Yugi who can see or hear me when I'm detached from the puzzle." Airi caught the slight hint of loneliness in his voice.

"It is rather gloomy after dark around here." she commented, looking around the dark hall way. "Would you mind walking with me to the kitchen?"

"If you would like me to."

They walked together down the hallway. They passed the living room with out Yami feeling any resistance. His theory must be correct.

They sat an the kitchen table, not really talking about anything in particular.

"So why are you wandering around like a ghost?" Airi finally asked.

"Is there any other way I can wander around?" he said, raising his eyebrows.

"Ok, bad choice of words on my part." she admitted, laughing. "It's just, I've never see you out of the puzzle without Yugi close by."

"Yugi needs his sleep. And being in my puzzle wasn't very interesting."

"You got bored?"

"Yes."

Airi took a sip of water.

"You don't like being alone but when your others are around you disappear. A little inconsistent." seeing the look on his face she went red. "Sorry Yami. I didn't mean that to sound bad. I just was, well, just making a statement."

He smiled sadly.

"I'm not offended, Airi. I'm only sorry that what you say is the truth. I'm sorry if I make you or Yugi think I'm shunning both of you. The truth is, I don't want to be in the way."

"Don't take this the wrong way, but it is rather hard to trip over you."

Yami stared at her. Then he started laughing. Airi blinked. She had never heard him laugh out right before.

"I didn't think it was that funny." she said, turning redder.

"Sorry." Yami finally managed to speak. He saw she was staring at him. "Is something wrong?"

"It's just never heard you laugh before." said said, and she liked hearing it, too.

"I hope I didn't wake Yugi up." Yami looked towards the door way.

"He would have shown up by now if you had. And don't worry about grandpa, he could sleep through the end of the world."

Yami chuckled at that, then he went serious again.

"So I act like I'm too good for them something?"

"Not really. I just think some people could interpret it like you though they were acting to young and immature for you. Come to think of it, how old are you?"

Yami didn't look up from glaring at the table top.

"I don't know."

"What?"

"I don't know how old I am." he clarified. Now that he thought of it, the furthest back her could remember was when Yugi started putting his puzzle together, and even that was faint.

"Well, I guess being stuck in a bunch of gold pieces would make you loose track of time." she said, quickly, seeing that this was upsetting him. "Lets see." she stared at him carefully, frowning in concentration. "You don't look to much older that me."

"But I'm still older."

"Are you calling me old?"

"No, that's not what I meant." Yami stopped trying to explain himself when he saw she was laughing. He liked hearing her laugh as well.

"I'm teasing Yami." she said, still laughing.

"I don't know why your so nosy. I see that you don't really seem comfortable hanging out with them either." Yami said, a little annoyed.

Airi looked down at the table, not saying anything.

"Airi I apologize, it wasn't my place to say those things." Yami said, scared he had really offended her.

"Its alright, Yami. I guess we are both guilty." she said, looking up as she spoke. "I'm not that good at hanging out with people my age. Yugi was always my best friend, but he's also my brother so I guess a lot of people wouldn't count that. The only friend I ever had who was my age was Seto, and that didn't exactly end well." She gripped her glass tightly. "Needless to say, I didn't get much chance for socialization when I was with him. After we broke up, I didn't really feel like letting anyone else in. Yugi's friends have been the closest thing to friends I've had in a long time." Seeing his sad face, she smiled, hoping to make him feel better. "and even then I can tell that it isn't the same. I guess we are kind of in the same boat?"

"Boat?"

"I mean that we kind of are on the out skirts of the group, with Yugi our only link in."

"My only link in." Yami corrected, but not harshly. "You can interact with them all the time. Only if Yugi lets me take control can I interact with the others."

"Yugi would let you if you asked him. Your his friend, and if your Yugi's friend, then the others are your friend too."

"I know. But it is his life. I know they acknowledge my existence, but they are still Yugi's friends."

Airi was silent, looking at her glass intently.

"Yami, would you call us friends?"

Yami looked up, his red eyes questioning.

"I'm asking if you consider me your friend?" she was looking at him now, Violet eyes not leaving his face.

He wasn't sure what to say.

"Because, you're my friend."

Yami looked her right in the eye. He could tell that she meant it.

"I consider you my friend as well." he told her, also being completely honest.

"Friends then." she held her hand out across the table. Yami nodded, smiling as he shook it.

"This means you can't just go sneaking off just because the others are around."

"Wont it look odd of you're talking to yourself all the time?"

_"Why do you think we have this?"_ she said over the mind link, grinning at him.

He laughed again.

"Alright, I'll try not to."

Out side of the kitchen, Yugi stood listening. He had heard the two of them and had sneaked down to see what was going on. He had tried to get Yami to be with his group of friends, but the spirit just didn't want to intrude into Yugi's life any more then he had to. He felt guilty leaving Yami out of things, he was one his best friends. At least now Yami had another friend besides him.

Yami sensed him standing outside. Seeing the questioning look on Airi's face, he indicated Yugi's hiding place with his thumb. Airi frowned, then smiled as she realized what he was telling her.

"You can come out, Yugi." she said.

"Not fair." he said coming out into the open.

"You should be asleep."

"I'm sorry we woke you." Yami said.

"Its ok." Yugi went over and stood by Yami. "I'm sorry if I've been keeping you out of . . ."

Knowing what he was going to say, Yami held up a hand.

"Yugi, you are my friend and your friends are also. But all of you deserve to have fun together without me getting in the way." he shot a glance at Airi, who couldn't help blushing again. "I really don't mind."

"I glad to know now you wont be disappearing all the time." Yugi said, cheering up.

"Well I want both of you to 'disappear' up into your room." Airi announced, standing. "We all need some sleep."

"Ok." Yugi gave her a hug. "Thanks sis." he whispered, so that Yami couldn't hear.

She smiled and squeezed him tighter.

"Good night, Airi." Yami said, rising from his chair. "Thank your for talking."

"No problem, glad I could help."

When they were up in his room, Yugi turned to his friend.

"Do you feel better?"

Yami paused, considering.

"Yes." he answered.

"Airi is great at that."

"Yes she is."

* * *

><p>It was good to be able to get back to normal things like homework. But that didn't mean that the work got any easier. Later that week was another homework party at the Muto's, though the concentration scowls on all of their faces it seemed less like a party and more like an actual test.<p>

"Will you pay attention!" Tea screeched at the boys. Joey and Tristan had some how ended up under the table and were playing hangman. Yugi was on the couch hanging over the edge watching them.

"We are." Joey informed her.

"By playing word games under the table. That will really go over well in biology."

"For your information, we are using vocabulary words." Tristan said, adding the final leg.

"Well that's the end." Yugi said.

"No it isn't." Joey said.. "I still have one more chance. I still have the jacket left."

"The jacket?" Airi looked up from the work sheet she was filling out. Yami was standing behind her and they had been 'talking' until the odd comment from Joey made them look up.

"Yeah, you can't end until all of him is there?"

"Wait, what version of hangman are you playing?" Tea demanded.

"Hang Kaiba of course. I still have that stupid cape thing his has before it is over."

Everyone jumped as Airi burst out laughing. She was laughing so hard the tears came. After the first shock everyone else joined in. even Tea could help it. Yami, though he didn't laugh our right, smiled as he shook his head. Joey and Tristan could come up with the most ridiculous things.

"What is going on in here?" Grandpa's poked in from the door way. "I could hear you all in the shop."

"Sorry Gramps." Yugi said, still grinning. He didn't think making fun of Kaiba was very nice, but he couldn't help laughing with the others.

"Well keep it down, or come down so I can enjoy it with you." Grandpa disappeared again.

"Can we get back to studying." Tea said, getting back to business.

"We told you we are." Tristan held up his note book, which they were using as the stick Kaiba's execution ground. "This is one of the words from the study guide. It isn't my fault Joey can't figure it out."

"Look who's talking." Joey said, indignantly. "you were the one who couldn't guess Tilapia. I even gave you hints."

"How was I supposed to know that it was a fish."

"What is this word?" Tea said, getting off he chair and getting on the floor by them.

"So far they have E._.O.L.O.G.Y." Yugi said pointing.

"Can't figure out what it is." Joey said, indicating all the previous tries.

"Ecology." Tea said.

"How did ya know?"

"It's obvious, Nimrod." she said.

"Ha, you loose." Tristan said, drawing a very bad rendition of Kaiba's long jacket.

"Alright, now what does it mean?" Tea said.

All three boys looked blank.

"Uh, your going to tell us, right?" Tristan said.

"Why do even bother studying with you guys?" Tea shook her head.

"Because were ya friends and ya like us." Joey said, trying puppy eyes.

"Sorry Tea." Yugi said. "I guess we aren't the best study partners."

"It's ok Yugi." she said, smiling at him. "You guys really aren't but I would get bored if I did this at my house and then I wouldn't get anything done."

"So are you going to tell us the answer or not?" Tristan said.

"Ecology means 'the study of the relationship between two organisms'." Tea said, reading her notes.

"Why would we care about a germs love life?" Joey said.

That made Yugi and Airi burst our laughing again.

"Never mind, just learn it." Tea said, rolling her eyes, but smiling anyway.

Airi shook her head. She finished off her work sheet and put it aside, stood and stretched.

"I'm going to see how grandpa is doing." she told them.

Gramps was checking inventory.

"Need to get some more starter decks, can't seem to have enough. Ever since Duelist Kingdom dueling seemed to have had an awakening."

"Guess kids are starting to look at dueling as cool now. Of course Yugi will deny his spectacular win help with this." Airi said, looking over his shoulder. "he seemed to forget that he _is_ the King of Games."

"Probably a good thing." Gramps said. "All that fame might get to his head."

"Gramps, this is Yugi we're talking about."

"I guess your right."

Both laughed.

"It's really dark for afternoon." Airi commented, looking out the glass door at the rain.

"Quite a storm." Grandpa agreed, still looking at the paper in front of him. "Haven't had that many people for that reason."

As soon as he had said it the door opened. Leaning against the door frame, dripping wet, was Mokuba Kaiba.

"Mokuba?" Airi was to him in a second, pulling him completely inside. "What are you doing here?"

"Help me, please." he said, out of breath. "Airi, . . .you've . . .got to . . . help me."

"Whats going . . . Mokuba?" Yugi said. He had felt his sisters shock and worry had come down to see, Yami and the others right behind him.

"Yugi," Mokuba gasped out. "Please help me."

"What is it?" Airi said, putting her hands on Mokuba's shoulders. "what's the matter?"

"Seto." Mokuba started to get a hold of his breathing.

"What about Seto?"

"Oh, Airi." Mokuba through his arms around her, trembling. "They've trapped him and he can't get out."

"Seto's trapped?" Airi, though she still didn't like him, felt herself chill go cold. "By who?"

"The Big Five."

That really got Airi's attention.

"Come on." she said kindly, standing up, arms still around him. "Lets go upstairs and you can tell us what happened."

As she lead him upstairs Yugi picked up something that landed on the floor. It seemed to be a rectangle in Mokuba's bandana. It had been tucked up his sweater and hand fallen out when he had hugged Airi. As he picked it up, the turquoise cloth fell off. Yugi's eyes widened as he saw he was holding Kaiba's deck. Things must be bad.

Once Mokuba had been dried off and been given a hot drink the story came out. The Big Five, after having been gone for almost a week, had finally shown back up. They had put on a whole front about being fooled by Pegasus and how they were still loyal to Seto. They had even told him that his new gaming pod was ready. It was a new game had come up with which transported the players into a virtual world. Airi remembered that Seto had started work on it soon after he had become the president of the company. Once he heard that Seto, though still not convinced by their story, was to intent on seeing his new game he hadn't thought it through.

_'idiot.'_ Airi though. _'who goes walking into a game their enemy has finished for them.'_

"And once he was in I found out the program had been rewritten. Those creep changed it. And now he is trapped in that game with no way out. I managed to get his deck and escape before they came to get me." Mokuba finished. He turned to look at Yugi and Airi, who were both sitting on either side of him. "You will help him, wont you?"

"Of course we will." Yugi said.

"We're what?" Joey said. "Yugi, your just going to go running off to help that jerk?"

"If you don't want to help, I'm not asking you." Mokuba said, eyes flashing at the insult towards his brother.

"Airi, are you going to help?" Tea asked.

Airi looked at the floor, considering the situation.

"Seto may be a jerk, and his ego may be unbearable sometimes, but he was my friend and Mokuba came to us." She looked up. "Me and Yugi will go and get him out. You guys don't have to come."

"Don't you two get thick headed." Joey said. "Of course were coming with you."

"Yeah, Kaiba doesn't deserve that." Tristan said, glancing in direction of the couch where his note book with the Hanging Kaiba had been kicked under.

"We're in this together." Tea said.

The group left soon after, huddled under umbrellas, heading for the direction of Kaiba Land. Seto had some old pods from when he had first started to design his new virtual technology. They were in his old lab. Seto had created the lab in some old KaibaCorp building, mostly a refuge from his demanding step father. These building had become Kaiba Land.

They all stood in front of the gates.

"So do we ring the doorbell?" Tristan said.

"Not funny Tristan." Tea informed him, wanting to get out of the rain as fast as possible.

"I guess we can climb over. See, just use the bars." Mokuba said. He tried to demonstrate, but they were too slick with the rain.

"Now what?" Joey asked.

"Aren't you guys coming?" Airi said, from the other side of the fence, Yugi standing next to her.

"How?" Everyone was staring at them.

"Come on guys. Give me some credit for being the ex-girl friend." she said. She indicated a part of the wall that had been hallowed out, creating a passage way inside. "I was the only other person in the world beside Seto who knows about this. His way of weeding out unwanted callers."

"How come I didn't know about this?" Mokuba demanded.

"By the time he would have told you, he had KaibaCorp. Why come back to this old place?"

"But this needs a key and I'm sure they would have shut down all ways in." Mokuba said as he climbed through after the others.

"It's on a separated security system." Airi said simply, as the passage closed. _'I guess Seto never suspected I would brake into his old lab.'_ she thought, slipping a silver rectangle into her pocket._ 'must be why my locket still works.'_

The old lab was still connected to the power source, much to Airi and Mokuba's surprise

"That means they will know we are here when we start up the system." Mokuba said, setting up the computers.

"They probably already knew were coming." Yugi said, eying the pods with interest.

"Who is going in?" Joey said, looking around at the four available pods.

"I am. I need to give my brother his deck." Mokuba said, holding up the cards.

"I'm going." Yugi said.

"Then I'm in." Joey said.

"I'm going." Airi said.

"Are you sure? Wont Kaiba freak when he see's you?" Tea said.

"Then I want to see his face." Airi said, going over to one of the pods. "Besides, even though he let me suggest things he would never let me anywhere his precocious new project. I want to see how he did."

Mokuba instructed Tristan and Tea on how to work the controls.

"Everyone, insert your deck into the digital Card reader." a little slot opened and the rescue team put their cards inside.

"Ok, here we go." Joey said.

"Be careful." Tea said, worried.

"Don't worry, Tea. We'll be back in no time." Yugi reassured her.

Airi leaned back, closing her eyes, not sure what to expect.

"Ok, good luck you guys."

Tristan through the switch.

A/N: yes i am stoping it there. mostly because i have to figure out how to rewrite all of Legindary Hero's. what did i get myself into. anyway, any ideas or requests of what you would like to see in the next chapter i would like to hear them. oh, great, now i have to deside if she gets zapped by the big five or not. what did i get myself into. :(

well it will be fun not matter what.

Anyway, hope you like this chapter. PLEASE REVIEW!


	11. Chapter 11

Ok first part of Legindary Hero's. i forgot how long this was.

thank you all for your suport. i hope i get lots of reviews.

anyway, part one, here we go.

Chapter 11

Getting into the virtual world wasn't as bad as Airi had thought it would be. It was more like her body had been connected to some sort a wire system and had been jump started. After the initial jump, she couldn't feel anything different, except that she was now standing up instead of sitting. She opened her eyes.

Airi found herself in a forest. The trees were so realistic and the grass felt soft under his sneakers. A dirt path was of to the side of the clearing she had appeared in.

"Got to hand it to money bags, he can make trees smell like trees." Joey said. Thankfully all the rescue party had made it in safely. Yugi was looking at a circular thing on his wrist, frowning slightly. Airi became aware of a similar disc on her own arm.

"There duel discs." Mokuba said, "They keep track of your life point and hold your deck while your in here." Airi flipped over her top card, relieved when she recognized her own cards.

_"Thought you lost it on the way?"_ Yami said, appearing next to her, making her start in surprise.

_"Will you stop doing that?"_ she glared side ways at him. He only smiled and disappeared. Though she was annoyed at him, she was glad Yami had made it in safely.

"So this place is like a video game." Joey said.

"I'm a little worried about these life point counters." Yugi said. "I know what happens in a video game when you run out of live points but what happens here?"

"Um, Seto never said." Mokuba admitted. "Did he say anything to you?" he turned to Airi.

"He hasn't said a nice word to me in over two years." Airi said. "Why would he tell me?"

"So we have no idea what happens to us if we run out of life points." Yugi didn't look to happy about this.

"So just make sure we don't run out." Joey said. "Piece of cake."

"Can we get moving?" Mokuba said, impatiently. "standing here isn't going to find my big brother."

Yugi still looked worried. Airi put a hand on his shoulder.

"We just need to duel our best and get out of here as fast as possible." she said.

"Your right." he said, taking a deep breath and heading out in front of the others. Airi was worried as well, though masking it. She didn't think losing took you back to the real world or Seto would have come out by now. But then Seto hated losing so that didn't mean anything.

They started walking down the adjacent path way. After a few moments they came to a rise over looking a misty valley. They walked down the path, descending into the mist. The farther down the air seemed to stale and lifeless. Finally when they had reached the bottom of the hill they found themselves in a grave yard.

"It's hard to believe that all of this is virtual." Yugi said, looking impressed as they walked through the rows of tomb stones.

"Well it looks real enough to me." Joey said, unable to hide the fear in his voice.

"Lets just get through this as fast as possible." Airi said, hating the cemetery as much as Joey did.

They had gotten about half way through until a scream from Joey made them turn around. The ugliest samurai monster was standing in front of Joey, who seemed about to jump out his skin.

"ZOMBIE ALERT!" Joey screeched, as the warrior was joined by the decomposing forms of a dragon and a clown. Airi instinctively pulled Yugi back behind her.

"Wait, these are nothing but duel monsters." Joey said, as all became aware of the numbers above the rotting corpses.

"Then get rid of them." Airi said, wrinkling her nose at the smell.

"Got ya covered." Joey said, "I just draw a card and . . . I really don't know what."

Yugi and Mokuba groaned. Remembering the blue prints of the game, Airi decided to find out if attacks were the same.

"Pay attention. I summon Victoria!" she said holding up her monster card. The Fairy-Type monster appeared in front of her. Catching on, Mokuba and Yugi summoned Ryuu Kaiser and the Dark Magician.

"ATTACK!" all three shouted. Each one of there monsters wiped out the disgusting creatures in front of them.

"So that's how its done." Joey said dazed.

Their troubles were far from over. The remains of the monsters instead of disappearing floated back together.

"There back." Mokuba said, shocked.

_"Obviously."_ Yami said, appearing next to Yugi, ready to step in if things got ugly.

"I've got this." Joey held up his card. "Flamed Swordsman, sick those creeps."

as the monster appeared, Yami saw the numbers over the monster get larger.

_"Yugi, tell him to stop his attack."_ he said sharply. Yugi and Airi saw what he meant.

"Joey call of your attack, hurry!" Yugi said, but it was to late. The swords man had sliced through the dragon, which had no trouble coming back. The sword man had no chance against the stinking breath of the beast.

"What is going on here? No matter what we do these things come back stronger then ever."

"True. But they still have a major weakness." Airi said

"You've fought monsters like these before Joey." Yugi said, "Remember down in those caves."

"Oh your right." Joey said. "I activate Shield and Sword." the monsters defense and attack points switched, making them powerless to attack. "It's all yours Yuge."

"Dark Magic Attack!" Yugi yelled and the Dark Magician took out the dragon and the samurai.

"Victoria Attack!" Airi sent her monster to wipe out the clown. Thankfully this time the zombies stayed where they belonged, gone.

"Alright." Everyone cheered. Airi looked around for Yami, but he had vanished again.

"Hey look at that." Mukuba picked up a card that had appeared at the spot where the monsters had stood. "What do you think it is?" he asked, handing it to Yugi.

"Must be part of some kind of scoring system." Yugi said, showing the card to Airi. It had gold coins printed on it with a number 5.

"I can't think of anything else it could be." she said shrugging. "You better hold on to it Yugi."

"Uh, guys." Joey said, making them turn. "My life points aren't going up."

"That isn't good." Mokuba said.

"I guess this whole game is considered a duel, so they wouldn't go up." Airi considered, not reassured by the thought and by the look on Yugi's face he was worried too.

A light giggling sound came from behind on the the stone crosses. As they came closer, they saw a little fairy peering up at them.

"What is that supposed to be?" Mokuba said.

""Hey, I think this is like one of those fairies that they have in video games to help the players out."

"Can you show us where we should go?" Yugi asked the little blue clad figure.

In response the fairy giggled and sped off in a different direction then the path.

"Quick follow him." Joey dashed off, with the others in close pursuit.

They ran through the trees trying to keep up with the little sprite. Joey ran ahead, but they caught up with him in a clearing.

"Where did he go?" Yugi said looking around.

"Disappeared, little sneak."

"Look at that." Airi pointed. Out in the haze before them was the clear image of a city. "That must be what he wanted to show us."

"How do we get down there?" Joey said, pointing out the cliff.

"Take the path, stupid." Mokuba said, as he started along it.

"Hey watch it midget." Joey said, fallowing close behind.

"I can't believe Kaiba could create all of this." Yugi said, as he and Airi started down the path way, a little slower then the others.

"Seto is a computer genius." Airi said. "Though I do have to say this place turned out better then it looked on paper."

"Do you think Kaiba is ok?"

"He better, or we came in here for nothing."

"Airi." Yugi gave her a look.

"Ok, that was a little harsh." she put her arm around his shoulders. "Don't you worry about Seto. It's going to take more then a few monsters to get him. You should be worried for the monsters."

Both laughed at that.

"Are ya guys coming or not?" Joey called back to them.

"Race you." Yugi poked her shoulder, before darting off to catch up with the others.

"Oh, no you don't." Airi sprinted after him.

* * *

><p>The city they had seen was more of a town, but that didn't make it ever less impressive.<p>

"I never know that virtual people could be so life like." Joey said, as they all walked down a busy street.

"Told you my brother was genius." Mokuba said proudly.

"Hey Joey, you want to try some of the food." Yugi said, pointing to something that looked like shriveled lizards on sticks.

"Yuck, good thing we ate before we came."

_"Joey turning down food? That's something new." _Yami said, again suddenly appearing next to Airi, and again making her jump.

_"Will you stop that!" _she glared at him as they continued as they kept going.

_"Stop what?"_ he said, not losing his composure.

_"Come on, you two." _Yugi cut in, grinning at them both.

_"Doesn't he bug you with this?" _Airi demanded.

_"Sharing a mind gives me a heads up."_ Yugi smiled a little sheepishly.

_"You two are just . . oh, never mind."_ Airi didn't have time for this. She continued down the street, Yugi and Yami behind her. She stopped in front of a displays, the shelves showed off rows of rare cards.

"Hey Joey come look at these." Yugi called over to his friend, who was still making faces at the lizard barbeque.

"Wow." Joey said, eying the cards. "These may come in handy. We'll take it."

"I don't think that is how it works." Mokuba pointed to a sign under the cards.

"2000 Points." Joey's eyes were bugging out of his head. "But we must have scored at least that much fighting those Zombies."

"Sorry Joey." Yugi held up the card they had found.

"Five!" Joey was indignant, his expression causing Airi and Yugi to snigger behind their hands.

"Come on guys, we're here to save my brother." Mokuba reminded impatiently.

"Right." Airi snapped herself back to the task at hand. "We should ask to see if any of these people saw any sign of Seto."

"Good idea." Yugi said. "lets split up and meet back at the fountain in two hours."

* * *

><p>"Any luck?" Airi asked Joey couple hours later. They were the first ones back to the meeting place.<p>

"Nothin'." Joey said, "I spent a half our meditating with a couple of baldies, who would only tell me ta find my inner piece. Then I almost get eaten alive by some virtual dogs. If it takes much longer to find Kaiba, I'll go bonkers. You?"

"Had trouble with some punks in front of a club, but I set them straight." Airi was checking her nails calmly. "Nothing about Seto, though."

"Had trouble too huh." Yugi came up to them, Yami walking behind.

"Trouble?" Airi looked sharply at the two of them.

"Oh some miss understandings, nothing big." Yugi bushed the incident off. Joey seemed to buy it, but Airi knew there was more. She looked at Yami.

_"A thug tried to take our points."_ he said, shrugging. _"But he found out the hard way not to mess with us."_

_"Well thank you for looking out for Yugi."_ Airi said, smiling at him.

_"Am I forgiven for earlier?"_

_ "Not really, but I guess I could shorten the time I'm annoyed with you."_

_ "How long will that be?"_

_ "Lets see. I guess now is long enough."_

_ "Thank you."_

"So Yuge, did ya get anything on Kaiba?" Joey was asking.

"Nothing."

"Hey guys, I've got a lead!" Mokuba was back, looking excited. "An old woman I met told me that she saw a traveler with a prisoner heading towards a mountain range early this morning. There suppose to be some sort of temple at the top of the mountain."

"That has to be Kaiba." Joey said. "who else would wanna hang around here?"

After wandering through the streets the groups finally found themselves out of the town. They were all staring across a inhospitable looking desert at some mountains which looked just as imposing.

"Ya sure this is the right address?" Joey said.

"The old woman said that the only way to the mountains is to cross this desert." Mokuba said flatly.

"Crossing a desert doesn't sound too hard." Yugi said.

"That's what scares me." Airi said, eying the desert.

"So how do we get across?" Joey asked, but Mokuba was already running towards the mountains.

"Hey, wait up." Yugi dashed off after him. Airi and Joey looked at each other. Neither liked this idea, but it didn't look like they were getting much say.

"Hey wait up midgets." Joey yelled after Mokuba and Yugi as he and Airi chased after them.

They hadn't been walking more then five minuets when a sand storm decided to descend upon them with all its furry.

"I gotta hand it to your brother. Virtual sand tastes like real sand." Joey yelled at Mokuba as the groups struggled through the wind, using their arms to try and block the sand hitting them like bullets.

Mokuba's bandana gave him the advantage in keeping the sand out of his mouth and nose and his determination was keeping him at the front. Yugi and Joey were doing ok, but Airi was having a hard time keeping up.

"We have to go back, it's to rough." Yugi yelled, seeing how hard it was for her.

"No we can't." Mokuba said, continuing to push forward.

"Just go ahead, I'm fine." Airi yelled. "I can catch up."

"No." Yugi wasn't going to leave her.

_"Yugi, take her hand."_ Yami said appearing beside him.

_"What? I can't." _If he put his arm down then the sand would get in his eyes.

_"Trust me." _Yami said, taking a firm hold on Yugi's shoulder so the boy could still use his arm to shield hims eyes. _"I'm not affected by the sand. I'll lead you both."_

Yugi nodded and once Airi had drawn level with him he took her hand, gripping it tightly.

It work for a few more yards. Yami was not affected at all by the sand going trough him, guess that was one advantage of being a ghost. He made sure that the two Muto's stayed with the others.

"Are you sure this is the right way pipsqueak?" Joey yelled at Mokuba over the howling wind.

"We can't turn back now." Mokuba yelled back.

Suddenly the howling reached a new level and a cylinder cloud came hurtling towards them.

"Sand twister!" Joey yelled the obvious.

"Brace yourselves!" Airi screamed.

In a flash, Yami had switched with Yugi preparing to take the impact. The second before the sand hit them, he pulled Airi to him, turning so that his back was to the storm, holding her tightly. Next moment, they were all engulfed in the wall of sand.

* * *

><p>Next thing Airi knew she was laying on her back with Joey gently shaking her awake.<p>

"Hey, your up." he said.

"What happened?" she said, sitting up, shaking her head to clear it.

"That twister bumped us back to start." Joey said, indicating the town the had just left behind them. She saw Mokuba was awake, sitting a little ways off. He was hugging his knees against his chest, not paying attention to any of them.

"He'll be ok." Joey said, seeing where she was looking. "I'm surprised we all made it out. Especially the little guys."

"Yugi?" Airi looked around. Her brother was laying close by. Yami, detached, was kneeling beside him. Airi was next to him in a flash, kneeling and pulling him onto her lap. Besides being unconscious, Yugi seemed fine.

_"He's alright. I was able to ease the blow slightly, though we still took a hit."_ Yami said. _"He should wake up soon."_

_"Thank you Yami, for protecting both of us."_ Airi said, looking up, a few tears of relief leaking out. Yami nodded. Airi looked at him closely. Even though he put up a noble front she could tell that the storm had taken its tole on him as well. _"You better get some rest. We'll be alright."_

He nodded, smiling slightly, before he disappeared. He could use some rest.

Not long after, Yugi's eyes opened. He sat up and looked around, realizing they were back where they started. Then remembering what had happened, he through his arms around his sister, thankful she was ok.

"Now whats the plan?" Joey said, looking at the desert with even more dislike. "We can't walk across it so what's the next option, fly?"

Mokuba said nothing, apparently too shook up from what had just happened. Airi walk over to him. He was staring at nothing in particular, shaking slightly.

"It's ok, Mokuba." she said, putting her arm around him. "Seto wouldn't have made it impossible to cross. Even if the Big Five did mess with it, they couldn't have redone everything."

"It will be ok." Yugi said, kindly, also coming up and standing beside him. "We'll get across."

A wheezing laugh fallowed this statement. All looked up to see a old man sitting in the shade of a portico, apparently laughing at their fool hardy attempt to cross.

"That no way to be crossing no desert." he cackled.

"Great now we have an audience." Joey groaned, then his face lit up. "Wait are you saying you know how to cross." everyone perked up eagerly.

"No, it's not me who knows. It's those Niwatori Chickens." the old man said, still looking amused.

"A chicken knows how to cross." Joey looked like this was some bad pun, but luckily he figured it out again. "Oh, you mean the Niwatori Card."

"Thank you, Mr." Yugi said, respectfully. "could you tell us where we could find that card?"

"Wish I could. But they can only be won, not got." the old man said.

"Oh, would you just tell us where to get this bird." Joey was losing patience.

"Rare bird, it sure is." the old man laughed, not hearing him right.

"I can't take much more of this guy." Joey moaned.

"Maybe on of the card stands has it." Mokuba seemed to have recovered slightly. He was standing now, Airi still had her arm around his shoulders.

"Yeah," Yugi said, looking excited. "One of them has to have it. Come on lets get going."

He and Joey dashed up the street towards the closest card stall. Mokuba and Airi stayed put.

"Are you going to be ok?" Airi asked.

Mokuba nodded.

"I'm sorry I lead you into that twister."

"Hey don't worry. We made it out ok." she gave him a little nudge. "Come one. Lets find that card before Joey scared the chickens into hiding."

Mokuba smiled. He couldn't understand why Seto disliked her so much. Sure she had dumped him, but still she was a nice person. They both ran to catch up with the two high school students.

* * *

><p>"We've been to every card stand in this place and there is not sign of the Niwatori card." Mokuba said. They were taking a break from hunting down the bird at the fountain. Airi was using the water to wash off her face. Who cares if these people were virtual, she didn't want to look a mess. Yugi was sitting beside the fountain, racking his brain for something he might have missed. Joey and Mokuba were looking rather fed up with the whole deal.<p>

"No wander its such a prized bird." Joey mumbled.

"Wait, prized. That's it!" Yugi jumped to his feet.

"Figure it out?" Airi asked, but he was already half way up the street.

"Yugi?" Joey was lost, again. Airi sprinted after Yugi, catching up with him in front of a an announcement.

"That's what the old man meant." Yugi told her, grinning. "It's a contest, we have to win it."

"I knew you'd solve the puzzle." she grinned at him. Joey and Mokuba finally caught up.

"Fame, glory, and the prized Niwatori card will go to the brave warrior who can beat our champion." Mokuba read aloud. "Challengers must sign up at the Shadow Colosseum."

"Alright, lets go. I always wanted to be a warrior." Joey said.

Airi frowned at the poster. Besides the card it showed who must be the champion. She looked impressive and, though she didn't know why, look slightly familiar.

"Airi you coming?" Yugi called. The rescue party was already half way up the street.

"Coming." Airi sprinted after them, shaking off her suspicions.

Not long after they were in the office of the Battle Commander. He was the last person Airi would have thought would be a Battle Commander. For one thing he looked more like a toad than a person. Apparently the others though so too. Joey's face did nothing to hide his shock. At least Yugi and Mokuba were able to mask it.

"One of you is going to challenge our champion." Toad Man said, looking at the four of them unconvinced. "I don't know. This town take it's gladiator matches seriously."

_'As long as they aren't like the Roman ones were people get killed, I'm fine.'_ Airi thought.

"But if it's a shot at the champion you want." Toad Man paused again to catch a fly that had been annoying them with his long tongue. "Who am I to stand in you way." he finished, grinning at them.

"Didn't anyone tell you it's impolite to eat in front of people." Airi muttered. She saw Yugi twitch slightly, like he wanted to laugh at her comment, but was to polite.

Toad Man opened a cabinet and pulled out a what looked like a Halloween costume.

"Here, your Battle Mask and Combat Cape." he said, handing them to Yugi. Yugi stared down at the Pig face looking up at him.

"Is this really necessary?" he asked, looking up.

"Of course. If your going to lose all of you life point you might as well go out looking like a hero." Toad Man said.

"A hero?" Mokuba said, looking at the pig mask.

"All his life points?" Airi said sharply.

"Give that stuff to me, Yuge." Joey said.

"Why Joey?" Yugi said, looking confused.

"I'm not going to let you lose all your life points over this. Not you either Airi." he said, seeing she was about say something. "You two are here to save Kaiba. I'll fight the champion."

"But Joey you have fewer life points then any of us." Yugi said, not like the idea of his friend putting himself on the line.

"Then I'll just have to be more careful." Joey said, grinning. "and so will the champ once he sees the skill that I have."

"Ok. Good luck Joey." Yugi said, giving his friend an encouraging smile.

"Thanks Joey." Mokuba said. He was starting to like the blond idiot.

"Forget about it." Joey said, winking at him. "Being a hero is what I do best."

"Just be careful." Airi said.

Joey nodded.

The others fallowed Toad Man out into the arena. He went up the announcers box, while the others took their place on the front row.

"Ladies and Gentlemen." Toad Mans voice boomed out over the arena. "We finally have a brave warrior to challenged our champion. I introduce to you the Pig that packs a punch, Signor Porky."

Out of one of the entrances to the field, walked Joey. He was completely unrecognizable with the mask covering his face and the cape draped over him. The crowd cat called and booed him as he came out.

"They don't sound too impressed." Mokuba commented.

"With him looking like that, can you blame them?" Airi muttered. Still she had to give Joey credit for not showing any sign he was intimidated.

"You can do it Joey!" Yugi called out.

"And now, to introduce our undefeated champion. The Monarch of Mayhem, Madam Butterfly."

On the other side of the field, came several men barring a wooden chair came out of the other entrance to the field. Sitting in the chair was the Champion, in a read cape and her face covered by a butterfly mask. Airi again felt that she had seen the champion some place before.

"I knew guys could be dirty as pigs, but didn't know they liked to look the part." Madam Butterfly said, jumping off of her chair. She sized Joey up, a smug smile forming."Hope you duel better then you smell, you swine."

"You know what I like about butterflies? They don't talk." Joey snapped.

Both glared at each other.

"Lets Duel!" they said. Yugi, Mokuba and Airi cheered along with the crowd.

"I summon the Flame Swordsman!" Joey yelled, as his monster appeared.

"Have I got a girl for you." Butterfly Lady said, "Harpy Lady!" the winged lady appeared, flexing her talons.

"No way." Airi said, finally making the connection. "It's Mai."

"What?" Yugi looked at her shocked. "Are you sure?"

"Who else plays Harpy Lady on the first move?"Airi said, watching as Joey's monster's attack was deflected by the Mirror Wall trap card. "See, that combo is hers."

"Your right." Yugi saw it too.

Butterfly lady laughed at Joey's foolish move.

"My Harpy Lady really knows how to bring home the bacon." she said.

"Ok that does it." Joey yelled, "There is only one duelist who can be this annoying."

Mai didn't seem to hear his comment as she equipped her Harpy Lady with rose whip.

"Wait Mai!" Joey took off the Pigs head.

"Stop attack!" Mai commanded. The whip froze, barely touching the Swordsman, not making a scratch. "Joey? Is that really you?" she asked, taking offer her own mask.

"What are you doing here, Mai?" Yugi yelled, grinning ear to ear. He leaped the barrier and ran up the two competitors, Airi and Mokuba right behind him.

"Yugi, Mokuba, and Airi?" Mai stared that the girl in front of her. "Well I should have made the connection with the last name, and that hair coloring. Silly of me. But what are you guys doing here?"

"You first." Airi said, grinning. She and Mai had not been very close but they had meet at competitions before either had been well known and they got along well.

"I'm here testing this game out for some suits at KaibaCorp. I've been here since after Duelist Kingdom. Been a long week."

"Listen you could be in danger Mai." Joey said, looking serious.

"Yeah, those suits are holding my brother prisoner in this game." Mokuba added.

"Kaiba's in trouble?" Mai asked.

"Yep, he's being held across the dessert and we need the Niwatori card to get across." Yugi said.

"That's why I'm dueling ya." Joey finished.

The crowed around them started yelling, angry that the action had been interrupted.

"I know these crowds are fake, but I still don't want to get on their bad side."

"Well now that we both know your the composition now Mai we can't send either of you to get you life points down to zero." Airi said. She looked at the restless crowd. "But we need that card."

"Well I'm not so sure about crossing the dessert, But I'm fed up with this place." Mai said, looking over the stands.

"We still have to get that card or all this was for nothing." Joey pointed out.

"How good is your Harpy with her whip?" Airi said, giving Mai a sideways glance.

Catching what she meant, Mai grinned and winked.

"Get ready to go boys." she said, then called. "Harpy Lady, use rose whip!" the snake like whip captured its target better that Toad Man captured a fly.

"Got ya." Mai said proudly, holding the card.

"Alright, Mai." Joey cheered.

"Celebrate later." Yugi yelled, as they all bolted for the exit.

"STOP THEM!" Toad Man tried to call, but was hit in the face with the pig mask.

"Hope ya like bacon." Joey called.

The five of them made it out of the arena with out much trouble, but the shouting and pounding feet told them they were being pursued.

"Head for the desert!" Mokuba shouted, leading the way.

"Joey what are you doing?" Mai said, seeing Joey was stopping.

"Keep going, I'll catch up." Joey said, drawing a card.

"Come on." Airi pulled Mai along. "he'll be fine, he's not that hopeless."

They had reached the desert and were catching their breath when Joey came jogging up to them, looking pleased.

"What did you do back there?" Mai asked.

"Did some crowd control." Joey said, smugly. "Played trap hole. By the time they get around that thing we'll be across the desert."

"That was a smart move, Joey." Yugi said, beaming.

"Ya, well I have my moments."

"Few and far between." Airi commented, making her and Mai laugh.

"Can we just get going." Mokuba was impatient to get going.

The other three original members of the rescue party looked over the desert with dislike. They could see the sand twister faintly in the distance.

"Lets see if this card is as good as the old man said." Joey said. "Mai, will you do the honors?"

Mai nodded. Five pony sized chickens appeared in front of them.

"At least they don't smell that bad." Mai commented as she mounted hers.

"As long as they get us past that twister I'm fine with what ever they smell like." Airi said.

The journey was still unconformable on a whole but it beat walking. The chickens were able to pick out the best rout, which wasn't as windy.

"So Mai, you got payed to come here?"

"That's right." Mai said.

"Probably to make sure that everything will go well when they used it on my big brother." Mokuba said. "Still, they couldn't have counted on all of us."

The conversation was interrupted by the ground shaking. The chickens froze where thy stood as the ground started to shake.

"It's an earth quake!" Joey yelled.

"No it's worse." Yugi corrected as a large lizard like thing came out the ground in front of them. "It's a Sand Storm Monster."

"Ok, time to kick over this sand castle." Joey said, whipping out his Red-Eye Black Dragon. "Inferno Fire Blast." The dragon had no trouble in blowing away the pile of sand. The others cheered as the storm cleared up.

"Good job Joey." Yugi praised.

"Impressive." Mai said, smiling slightly.

"Is that all ya can say?" Joey said, but looked pleased all the same my her compliment.

"Hey guys look at that." Airi said. "That must be the temple that old lady told Mokuba about."

"Is that where their keeping Kaiba?"

"There can't be that many temples in this world." Yugi reasoned.

"Then that mush be it." Joey said. He spurred his mount forward. "Go Drumsticks!"

"Airi, Joey named his chicken." Mai said, giving the other female member of the group a look as they started out.

"Was that suppose to surprise me?" Airi said, smirking.

"It's a Niwatori Ladies." Joey said.

"What ever." Mai said.

A/N: so there it is. How was it? I hope it was ok. putting Airi in was lots of fun, thanks for you guy's suport. suggestions are still welcome.

PLEASE REVIEW and have a good week end. should have the next par up soon if all goes well.


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry i posted the wrong chapter, its getting near the end of the year. thank you to those who told me.

Ok part two of Legindary Hero. I'm sorry i've had to break it up so much. this is just one more part after this.

Thank you for all the reviews, you guys are great. for the many others reading this, and i know who you are because I've gotten the alerts that you are reading this, i would like to hear more from you. I don't mean to sound acusing or anything, i just like hearing from people about my work.

Anyway, here it is. Enjoy.

Chapter 12

Getting to the temple was the fastest part of the journey, mostly because the storm was gone. For being chubby looking things, the Niwatories were quite fast. In no time they were outside the old building. Airi was impressed, as she was with all things old and cool. Must be the archaeologist in her.

"Look at the size of that thing." Joey gaped at the old building along with the others.

"Finally I can get off of this chicken." Mai said.

"Hey, Mokuba wait!" Yugi said, as the younger boy leaped off his mount and ran toward the building.

"I'm coming Seto!" he called as he ran.

"There's not stopping that kid." Joey said annoyed.

"Lets go or will lose both Kaiba's." Airi said, swing down.

"You still want to find your ex?" Joey asked.

"I promised Mokuba I would." Airi snapped. "Hurry! I don't need Seto hating me for losing his brother." The older teens ran after the youngest Kaiba. They caught up with him in the entrance hall to the temple. It was clear why. No one in their right minds would go into that place alone.

"Sheesh, this place has seen better days." Joey commented.

"Definitely creepy." Mai shivered as bats screeches rent the air.

"Lets just stick together." Yugi said.

"You'd think for a temple that it would look more impressive, even if it was abandoned." Airi looked down the stone tunnel with misgivings. It looked more like a cave then a building.

"We can't just stand here. My brother must be here some were." Mokuba said, starting down.

"Well then lets go down the creepy tunnel to find the creep." Joey said, as the other followed Mokuba. Luckily Mokuba didn't hear him.

The tunnel wasn't pleasant. It was dark and cold. If it wasn't for the light coming from the door way it would have been dark as night. After a while the dim lights showed a large wood door.

"I'll open it." Joey said, stepping forward. All tensed, prepared to draw a card.

When the doors open a shadowy room was relieved. The stone passage had several more passages branch on along it until it was out to sight.

"It's a maze." Yugi said.

"Everyone stay close together." Airi ordered, glancing around to make sure they were all there.

"It' like that Labyrinth Dungeon we dueled those paradox brothers in. Think so Yuge?"

"Yup." Yugi said, now standing next to Joey. The others fallowed. As soon as all were in the room the doors close behind them. Airi pushed against them, but they held firm well.

"I guess we will have to go forward." Airi said. "Yugi, Joey, you said you've done this before?"

Yugi nodded.

"I'm totally freaked." Mai admitted.

"It's ok Mai." Joey said reassuringly.

"Remember this is all a game. We have to reach our goal before this is over." Yugi turned, trying to look braver.

A scream came form deep in the labyrinth, making them all jump.

"Someone's in trouble." Yugi said.

"I'm on it." Joey was already running down the passage.

"Not him too." Airi moaned. "Will all of you just stop dashing off."

"That doofus will do anything to meet a girl." Mai said, tossing her head. "I guess he realizes I'm out of his league."

A rumble behind them stopped that conversation short. All turned to see a Labyrinth Tank emerge from the wall behind them.

"Run!" Mokuba shouted. All sprinted down the passage, closely pursued by the tank.

"It's gaining on us!" Mokuba said.

"Oh, I didn't notice!" Airi shouted back.

They caught up with Joey, who was trying to play eni-mini-mini-mo with the passage ways. When Yugi yelled at him to chose one, and when he saw what was chasing them, he tried to run down the left passage. However, the path he chose was blocked by a tank. They tried to go down the other, but another drill bit was also bearing down on them.

"Any of ya got a plan?" Joey asked, as they stood back to back, staring down the tanks.

"Yeah, get past those tanks." Yugi said.

"Gotta plan B?" Joey said. "Ya better think of something, or we are going to have more wholes in us then Swiss Cheese."

"Why do you always have to think of your stomach in a crisis?" Mai said.

"Yugi, do something?"Airi whispered. Her head wasn't thinking straight and even if it was she was sure she didn't have a card that could help.

"Magical Hat!" Yugi said, whipping out the card. Instantly they were under a large silk. From what they could hear the tanks were on the other side of what ever wall they had been transported to.

"Good one." Airi said, breathing easier. "Thanks Yugi."

"He he, love that trick." Joey giggled. "Now lets move this party."

Moving a large hat which was hiding five people wasn't as easy as it sounded.

"Ouch, that was my foot." Mai hissed.

"Sorry." Joey said.

Suddenly they were all in the open again. The time limit on the hats seemed to have expired. Form the rumbling coming from the other side of the wall it also sounded like the tanks had stopped being surprised, if metal tank can be surprised.

"There coming after us." Mai warned.

"Now what?" Joey asked frustrated.

Suddenly a little figure dressed in blue appeared in front of them.

"Oh its you." Yugi said, smiling as he recognized the fairy that had helped them in the cemetery earlier. The little fairy seemed to be beckoning them to fallow her.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Mai snapped, reading the message loud and clear.

"Maybe she can lead us to my brother." Mokuba said, hopefully.

"Just don't lose her." Airi said, as they all chased after the little figure. Around one of the corners a female voice could be heard.

"Iru!" the relieved sounding voice came from a girl in a long pink dress and a crown. Besides the shock of seeing another person in the maze, the real shock was how much the girl looked like a member of their group,

"Hey Mokuba, that fairy turned you into a girl." Joey said, finding it funny.

"Great, can she make you smart?" Mokuba was standing next to him, not looking very impressed.

"They could be twins." Yugi was staring at the girl. She smiled shyly at them. Mokuba, seeming to decide he should do something walked up to her, making their similarities even more apparent.

"We heard someone scream. What that you?" he asked.

She nodded.

"Are you ok?" Airi asked.

"Now I am." the girl said, smiling at the fairy. "I lost Iru, my guide."

"Well we're all here now." Joey said. "so can you get us out of this place?"

"I'm lost too." she said, sadly. All of them groaned. "But Iru will find the way." she said. Everyone perked up.

They all fallowed the quick flying sprite. It seemed like eternity but finally they could see the end of the maze.

"Ya, we're home free!" Joey cheered, but regretted it soon after he said it. Before them was the Gait Guardian.

"Want to run that past me again?" Airi said, looking up at the Guardian. She had only heard of this monster, but had never seen it face to face.

"Did I say home free, I meant deep trouble." Joey corrected himself. He looked at Yugi, grinning, drawing a card. "Ya thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Yep." Yugi said, drawing two cards. "I use Polymerization to combine my Summon Skull. . ."

"With my Red-eye Black Dragon." Joey finished.

"To create Summon Skull Dragon!" they yelled together.

"Nice try guys, but is still weaker." Mai complained. "I hate this, everything is rigged against us."

"Yugi doesn't make random moves and neither does Joey." Airi told her. "Just watch."

"I'm not finished yet ladies." Joey said. "I add Dragon Nails." now the more powerful monster was able to blast the Guardian into oblivion.

"Works every time." Joey said, both him and Yugi giving each other a high five.

"You two did that before?" Airi said, staring at Yugi, who went slightly red.

"I thought I told you."

"You said you beat two creeps in a labyrinth maze in a tag team with Joey, you didn't say you knocked out a Gait Guardian with a super cool combination."

"I guess it slipped my mind. Anyway you've seen it now." Yugi said smiling, still glad she hadn't come to Duelist Kingdom with them.

"That was so brave." the female Mokuba look-a-like said. "Like the Heroes of legend."

"It's was nothing." Joey said, still looking pleased.

"Heroes of legend?" Yugi said, turning redder.

"Careful Yugi." Airi teased. "Being a hero might get to your head."

"Knock it off."

"My lady, is that you!" came several shouts from the up the passage. Torches appeared and a whole rescue party come into view.

"My lady we've been worried sick about you." said the leader of the group, and elderly lady who seemed to be the nurse to the girl. "Oh and I've see you've made some new friends."

"They rescued me. They are the bravest heroes I've ever seen." the girl said, making all of them look embarrassed. "as a thank you. I would like to invite them to the palace."

Out side of the tunnels there were several coaches out side to take the them to the palace. Edina, as the girl turned out to be called, road with her guardian in one while the gang got in another.

"I like Edina, she knows how to travel in stile." Mai observed happily as they started on their journey.

"She is a cool character." Airi agreed. She was sitting in between Mai and Yugi, the latter was looking out the window. "Mokuba you should be flattered that Kaiba based such a cool character after you."

"Me?" Mokuba still didn't seem to get the connection.

"Yeah you. My lady." Joey teased.

"Knock it off Joey." Mokuba said, showing fists.

"Do I have to separate you two?" Airi said, getting tired of the squabbling.

"I'm surprised that Kaiba didn't make a character look like you, Airi. You were his girlfriend after all." Mai said.

"I'm not. Mokuba has always been first in Seto's life." Airi said. "Just like Yugi is always first in mine."

"Look at that!" Yugi said. Everyone leaned out of the windows, gaping at the spectacular scenery.

"I hope they've got food in this world." Joey said.

"You mean like the lizards." Yugi teased.

"Ew, don't remind me."

"I just hope that we can find Seto." Mokuba said.

In no time at all they were walking up the walk up to a impressive palace.

"Wow, she's got one sweet pad." Joey commented.

The light giggling announced the reappearance of Iru, who settled herself in Yugi's hair.

"It's seems Iru has taken a liking to you." Edina said, smiling back at Yugi.

"Told you you were cute." Airi teased quietly, making him turn red again.

"Welcome back Princess!" Welcomed the guards standing outside.

"Princess!" the group was stunned.

"Of course." Edina looked a little apologetic as she turned to them. "I'm the Princess of this land, Simlowe."

"Explains the crown." Airi muttered to herself.

Inside the castle they were welcomed with a large feast. Luckily for them all, Joey especially, the food was excellent, and not lizards were harmed in the making of it. They all enjoyed it and thanked Edina for her hospitality.

"It was the least I could do for your bravery in the caverns." she told them.

They were half way through the meal, and Joey showed no sign of slowing down.

"Everyone keep their arms and legs away from Joey." Mai said.

Joey turned blue from food going down the wrong tube, saved from choking by Yugi's pounding him on the back.

"Are you ok?" Mai asked alarmed. Edina was trying not to show her amusement. Mokuba was too deep in though to notice. Airi smiled slightly at the scene.

"Happens all the time." Joey said, taking a gulp of water.

"Disgusting." Mai said, turning to Airi. "Does this happen all the time?"

"One gets use to it." Airi said simply, sharing a glance with Yugi. "That is why Yugi always sits next to him at our house, just in case."

"You poor kids, having to be use to him." Mai shook her head sympathetic.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Joey demanded.

"I do not recall asking you warriors what brings you to Simlowe." Edina broke in, thankfully.

Airi recounted the reason for their journey into the game, since Mai and Joey were still arguing about Mai's comment, those in lower tones. Yugi helped with the story.

"So princess, have heard anything about my brother?" Mokuba finally spoke when the Muto's were finished telling of their journey.

Edina didn't seen to happy about being asked this. She looked down at her hands, not wanting to look any of them in the eye.

"I didn't want to say anything before, but people often go missing when it is time for the offering."

"Offering?" Yugi didn't like the sound of this. Even Joey looked up from his plate.

"What do you mean?" Mai asked hesitantly.

"Every year, offering are collected from this and another kingdom so that the Mythic dragon can be resurrected."

Joey tried to say something through his mouth full of food. Both Airi and Mai gave him a look. He swallowed, eyes bulging slightly from the effort.

"Mythic Dragon, that can't be good." he repeated clearly.

"The other kingdom has already put up their offering, some stranger for a distant land."

"That's Seto!" Mokuba nearly jumped out of his chair in excitement. "Please tell me where he is."

"He's in a dark castle floating in the sky."

"The Castile of Dark Illusions." Airi said softly. All looked at her.

"How do you know?" Yugi asked.

"Seto and I once came up with what kind of prison for our enemies we would have if we could make one. He said the best place would be a castle floating in the sky surrounded with magic." Airi said, her voice sounding hollow as she recounted the memory. "that way no one could get in or out, not even getting to open to even jump off of it." she smiled humorlessly. "For a couple of kids we could come up with some pretty unpleasant stuff. I had no idea he would put that place in this game of his."

"So what's the deal with this castle in this world?" Joey asked.

"That picture tell the tale." Edina said, indicating a painting on the wall. "We have past down the legend for generations. Long ago a Hero escaped that dreaded castle on a flying machine. He hid it in Simlowe a thousand years ago. The ship has never been recovered and there is no other way to reach the Dark Castile."

"We could fly up there on Joey's dragon." Mai said.

"The castle will have a barrier." Airi said. "If the Hero of old could get out on the flying machine then it must be the only thing that can get through."

Edina nodded.

"No duel monsters can penetrate."

"Oh no." Mokuba looked like giving up again.

"Don't you worry." Mai told him firmly. "Just keep telling yourself everything is going to be ok. This is just a game after all." seeing the look on Edina's face she quickly added. " I mean life is a game."

"So what are you going to do about your kingdoms offering?" Yugi asked Edina, feeling sick to his stomach about the whole thing.

"Well, I've volunteered." Edina said.

"What!" the who group said together.

"Don't worry about my fate." Edina seemed to lighten up as she spoke. "There is a prophecy that says that over the distant mountains, brave hero's will come and united they will defeat the dragon."

"And you think that's us?" Yugi didn't know if to be flattered or scared.

"Yes." Edina said, smiling at them all.

"Alright!" Joey seemed thrilled to be called a hero. "Super Joey to the rescue!"

"More like Super Dork." Mai wasn't impressed. "This isn't a eating contest Joey, its dangerous."

"What ever. We'll have to get to that creep castle and past that dragon anyway to get to Kaiba." Joey said.

"It doesn't look like we have much of a choice." Airi said. She and Yugi looked at each other. Both were wishing the other didn't have to be here. If this was going to be as dangerous as it sounded like then all of them would have to be extra careful.

"We'll do it." Mokuba told Edina for all of them.

"To prepare you all for the task, we will dress you like our legendary heroes." Edina said, overjoyed to here that they would help her.

The group was lead into a tower where there was a trunk with lots of different outfits. Each were handed a set of clothes and then lead to a place where they could change. Several minuets later Airi was finished dressing. She had changed from her jeans and polo shirt into a thicker leather armor shirt with a high color and a knee lengthened kilt like skirt, complete with blue cape. She looked herself in the mirror, please on how well it fit. Though leather wasn't her favorite thing to ware, she wasn't complaining. She didn't really fancy the idea of waring metal armor, it sounded too heavy. She pulled her long hair back in a braid to keep it out of her face. In the main tower she found Yugi trying to find the top of cape, which was hard because he kept dropping it. Yami was looking on, smiling slightly.

"It's not funny, Yami." Yugi was saying. Seeing Airi, Yami stood, eyes unable to look away.

"Airi you look great." Yugi said, grinning.

"Yugi I'm in armor, I'm not supposed to be attractive. And your my brother so yours opinion doesn't really count."

"You do look nice, Airi." Yami said.

"Your my best friend, of course you'd say that." Airi said, but still smiled slightly. "Besides Yugi already said it."

"At least you can get into yours." Yugi said, glaring at his cape.

"Here." Airi picked up the cape, found an edge that was the same and shook it out. Finding the top was easy after that.

"Thanks." Yugi muttered, looking embarrassed.

"You would have figured it out eventually." Airi said, fastening it around his shoulders making sure that the clasps didn't interfere with the Millennium Puzzle. "There. Your the most attractive guy in the room. Maybe I should take a picture for Tea."

"Airi!"

"I'm teasing."

Though he did turn pink at the suggestion,Yugi couldn't help laughing along with Yami and Airi. Airi went over one of the windows over looking the grounds. Absently she started fingering her jade pendant, an action which wasn't lost on Yugi.

"Airi, are you doing ok?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"It's just coming in here seemed to be getting to you. Are you sure that meeting up with Seto is such a good idea?"

"He's not the boogie man Yugi." Airi said, smiling.

"I know. It's just, you seem to be still having trouble letting go. Every time you talk about him you tense up." Yugi went over to her and put his hand on her arm. "If this was too much for you shouldn't have come."

Airi looked down at her brother. His look of concern didn't do much to ease her feelings. It just made her feel worse for worrying him. Why did he have to care about what happened to her so much, she didn't deserve it.

Yami stood next to Yugi, also looking worried.

"If this is too much you should have said something." he said.

"I'm fine you two, really." Seeing that neither one was convinced, she knelt down until she was level with Yugi. She put both hands on his shoulders and looked him right in the eyes. "I'm not regretting coming here. It's been fun having an adventure with you. Yes my past is haunting me. I can't erase it, I just need to face it. I know its taking me a while, but I'm doing better I promise." she gave him one of her most serious looks. "If you want to help me right now, promise me that you will be careful."

"As long as you are careful too." Yugi said, looking just as serious.

"So are we both at a understanding?" Airi said, "We'll all get out of this in one piece?"

"Yes." Yugi said. Airi stood and ruffled his bangs affectionately.

"Don't you worry about my meeting Seto." she said, acting indifferent. "If he doesn't like seeing me here, that's his problem."

"Ok." Yugi laughed.

The door opened and Mai walked in. She was wearing some very flashy metal armor which made her look very attractive.

"A girl like me could get use to this." she said, turning around showing off her out fit. "You two cleaned up quite nice. Airi you just look too cute. Girl I don't know why you don't have guys lining up for you."

"Told you you looked nice." Yami said, only the Muto's being able to here him. Yugi smiled as his sister went pink at his comment.

"And you Yugi you look handsome in that outfit." Mai praised, making Yugi go bright red.

"Told you." Airi said.

"If you say so Mai." Yugi said, sitting down on a crate.

"Where's Joey anyway?" Mai said, looking around.

"Back here." Joey said, face peeking out from behind one of the curtain like doors to a closet. He had gone into one of the closets to change. "And back here is where I'm going to stay."

"Oh come one Joey." Mai said impatiently. "don't be such a baby."

Joey's face disappeared. They figured he wasn't going to come out when suddenly he pulled back the curtain with a snap. Airi covered her mouth to try and stifle her fit of giggles. Yugi was just stunned. Mai was going bright red, though not as red as Joey.

"I'm wearing a bathroom rug, Mai." Joey said. He was in a brown skin looking thing complete with a skull helmet. "What's so funny Airi?" he snapped. Airi had to hold onto Yugi's shoulder to stay upright, laughing uncontrollably.

"Sorry Joey." she gasped for air. "You just look like cave man meets vikings." she started laughing again. Yugi was doing a good job in not laughing for his friends sake, though he couldn't hide his smile. Mai was still red but seemed able to keep her composer.

Thunder boomed as lightning filled the room, making them all jump.

"Wait wasn't it clear a few minuets ago?" Joey said, forgetting about his appearance for the moment.

"I've got a bad feeling about this." Yugi said, getting up.

"We better check it out." Mai said, leading the way out. Joey and Yugi were right behind her. Airi was about to follow when a hand touched her shoulder. Turn to see Yami standing right behind her, his face as always composed, but his eyes couldn't hide his concern.

"Are you sure you're alright?" he asked.

"Yes, Yami, I'm fine." she smiled at him. "come on or will miss the fight."

Yami nodded and didn't push the matter further.

* * *

><p>On the battlement the rest of the group stood with the guard. Mokuba and Edina were also there.<p>

"Princess you should go inside." Yugi was saying to Edina, who seemed to be ignoring him.

"Please tell me that isn't what I think it is." Mai said. All looked up. In the sky in the distance there was the dark silhouette of a castle.

"The Castle of Dark Illusions." Airi breathed.

"Look out!" Yugi called, pointing to over a hundred creatures which had appeared out of the castle.

"Look at all those duel monsters." Mai said.

"Guess they're here for their offering." Joey said. "No way are they going to lay a hand on the princess."

"Splendid Venus!" Airi summoned her fairy-Type monster. "Get them girl!" the fairy-Type monster went after the first wave of monsters.

"Don't leave me out of the fun." Mai said. "Dark Witch, Attack!"

Both monsters were doing a good job for the moment but both Yugi and Yami, who was sharing his mind but not taking over, knew that they needed more then that.

"Mai, Airi call you monsters back." Yugi said.

"Then what?" Mai asked.

"We need a better strategy. We can't take them all out one at a time."

"Return!" Airi called, her monster fading back into her card. "All you Yugi."

"Dark Witch return!" Mai also commanded.

"I'll use the Back Whole Magic Card and they will be lost in their vortex." Yugi said, holding up the card. Suddenly the card was jerked out his hand my a sharp projectile.

"Yugi!" Airi jerked him out of the way of possible more attacks.

"Look out for the ninja!" Joey yelled. The monster was on the tower close by. In a flash he threw down a net which wrapped its self around the Princess. Before any one could grab it the net was jerked up.

"Ax Raider, Use Kunai with Chain!" Joey commanded. With one strike, Joey's monster zapped the ninja. But before anyone could catch the falling prisoner a dragon-Type monster flew out of no ware and snatched it up. In moment it had disappeared. Now that their prize had been claimed the other monsters turned and disappeared. The sky cleared and all went back to how it was.

"They go the princess." Joey stomped his foot, but froze along with the others when they heard Edina's voice.

"It's all my fault. They took Mokuba." said the black haired figure who had sunk to their knees in distress.

"Wait, Edina?" Airi and Yugi were both staring wide eyed at the princess. They had been so sure the person in the armor was Mokuba.

"Your telling us that Mokuba was the one they took?" Mai said, first to snap out of shock.

"Yes, he wanted to go. He talked me into changing places. He was so brave and I was so scared that I agreed. It's all my fault. Please you must save him." Edina's tear filled eyes pleaded up at them.

"Calm down, it will be alright." Airi said, helping the crying girl to her feet.

"Great now we lost both them Kaiba brothers." Joey said, frustrated. "and how are we supposed to get up to that creepy castle thing any way?"

Yugi didn't say anything. Now both Kaiba brothers needed there help. This was turning more and more into a repeat of Duelist Kingdom. He walked over to the edge of the rampart, trying to think. He stared into the distance, not really paying attention to the land scape. He was staring down at the wind swept ground. Suddenly his brain clicked back into gear as he started to take notice of what he was seeing.

"Airi come look at this." he called. "Your the archeologist. What do you make of it?"

"Wow." Airi was impressed. "those are ruins aright. The storm must of uncovered them."

"And look at that shape in the middle." Yugi pointed.

"It looks like a bird. Wait do you think?"

"The flying machine." they said together.

"That's the ancient city." Edina had come to see what they were looking at. "That is where our Brave Hero hid the flying machine year ago."

"Then that is our only hope to save the Kaiba brothers." Yugi said, turning and running out of sight.

"But it has to be a fossil by now." Joey said, as he and the others hurried after Yugi.

"You've got a better plan?" Airi said.

The ruins looked even worse down on the ground.

"Yugi, this is hopeless." Joey wined. "No way will something burring all this for a thousand years is going to fly."

"True, so we're just going to have to restore it." Yugi said, pasing excitedly.

"You know how long it would take to restore something that big?" Airi said indignantly. Then her eyes lit up.

"Of course, Joey can turn back the clock." Mai said, figuring it out the same time as Airi.

"What?" Joey was still lost.

"Think Joey. If time corroded the flying machine, then turning back time will restore it." Yugi said, looking at his friend. " and what card can change time?"

"Oh, the one you gave me, Time Wizard." Joey said pulling it out.

"But if it lands on skulls then Joey loses the rest of his life points." Mai pointed out.

"Then I'll do it." Airi took the card of Joey's hand.

"No ya don't!" Joey said, trying to get it back.

"You've already risked yourself this adventure." Airi jumped out of the way.

"Airi you can't!" Yugi and Mai said together.

"Look, my life points are in-tacked so it wont wipe me out like it would Joey." Airi snapped.

"You still lose life points." Mai snapped back.

"Then I'll take the damage."

"But . . ." Yugi was stopped short by the look in her eye.

"Let me do this Yugi." she said. She smiled reassuringly at him. "It will be fine."

"Ok." Yugi didn't approve, neither did Yami, who had detached himself.

"Airi, are you sure about this?" Yami said.

"_No, but I'm doing it anyway._" she said.

Yami nodded, still not approving.

"All of you better stand back." she said, "I don't want to make all of you age, then we can't do anything." she tried to sound cheerful but she was worried. _'come on heart of the cards, guide me.'_

With the others safely out of the line of fire, Airi took a deep breath and held up the card.

"Time Wizard, Time Roulette, rebuild these ruins!" she yelled.

The stop watch looking monster appeared. It held up its wand and the little arrow started to go round and round. Faster and faster it turned. It seemed to Airi like her own heart was going as fast. She wouldn't run out of life points but it still would be a blow and then some one else would have to play the card after her to try again, like Yugi. She squeezed her eyes shut. Thankfully Yugi was behind her so he couldn't see her face.

She felt a hand being placed over hers. Her eyes opened. Yami was standing next to her, his hand over hers.

"You don't have to do it alone." he said

"It's slowing down!" Mai said. The spinners were slowing as they passed over skulls and towers.

"Come on." Joey muttered.

Yugi was staring at Yami and Airi. Both had sensed that Airi was doubting herself and had gone over to help her. He hope the Spirit would be able to straighten Airi's faith in the Heart of the Cards.

Finally it was the last few turns.

Skull.

Skull.

Tower.

"Yes!"Yugi said, running up to Airi and hugging her.

"Wow you pulled it off." Joey was impressed.

"Not alone." Airi said, but no one but Yugi and Yami heard her.

Suddenly the wind started up howling around them. Yugi and Airi held on to each other, eyes shut against the wind.

"The Ruins are rebuilding themselves!" they heard Joey yell over the wind. Both Muto's peered through narrowed eyes. The buildings around them were shuffling back up into shape like playing cards.

As suddenly as it had started the wind ended. It was a little awkward when both Joey and Mai realized they had been holding on to each other. The group stood up looking at their surroundings staring open mouthed. Around them the ruins were completely restored.

"It's beautiful." Airi breathed. All the buildings were majestic and shining. If circumstances were different she would have have been happy to just explore this place.

"It didn't work." Joey said. The out line of the flying machine was still just a outline on the ground.

"Guys, we need to move." Airi said, realizing that they were still standing on the out line.

Right after she said that the ground started to tremble. Airi grabbed Yugi, pulling him out of the lines as the ground started to crack. They had only gone a few steps when the ground heaved, sending both siblings rolling.

"Airi are you ok?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah." Airi said, holding her head, hoping the dizziness would go away soon.

When she stopped being dizzy Airi realized that where the outline was now one of the flying machines. To her it looked like a helicopter had crossed with a goose. But if it could get them to the fortress in one piece then it looked fine to her.

"Ok so we've got to ride the mechanical goose to get up there." Mai said, from the other side of the machine where she and Joey had been thrown.

"Then what are we waiting for." Joey said, enthusiastic as always.

"You've found the flying machine!" Edina said, appearing with her attendants and a crowed of citizens.

"We'll find Mokuba and defeat the dragon." Yugi promised Edina and the people. They all cheered as the group boarded the flying craft.

"I'm driving!" Joey announced, getting behind the steering device.

Airi waved to the crowd. Turning she found Yami standing next to her. Yugi was up front with Mai, talking to Iru who seem to want to come with them.

"Thank you, Yami, for helping me stay focused."

"I didn't do much. Your still the one who had the courage to play the card." Yami said simply.

"Well you save my life points and kept someone else from having to try to play the card after me."

"Don't thank me yet." Yami said, smiling slightly. "We still have to save Kaiba and Mokuba."

"Seto." Airi let air escape through her teeth. "That isn't going to be a pleasant reunion."

"Your not scared are you?" Yami teased.

"Of Seto, no. But when he finds out I'm here, oh boy. I just hope that he only takes it out on me and not Yugi."

"If he makes any unfair accusations towards either of you, then he is the one who should fear." Yami said, eyes glistening dangerously.

"Yami." she gave him a look.

"Only if Yugi lets me, I promise." Yami said.

"Come on Airi we are going to take off." Mai called. Airi flush, hoping that no one noticed she had been talking aloud to Yami. Yami smiled slightly at her blush before he indicating the front of the air ship. They walked up together, both standing next to Yugi.

"Ready?" she asked her brother.

Yugi nodded, face set.

"Lets go."

A/N ok one more to go. i hope you guys are liking having Airi in the action because its fun for me to write. For those who are wandering why Airi is having such a hard time with her past relasionship with Seto, you'll have to wait. I promise to dedicate a whole futur chapter to that. though you can help by saying how much of a jerk you want to him to be, i might make him worce then he is, if thats possible. any way thats in the future, just be pacient.

PLEASE REVIEW! they make my day brighter. Have a good one yourselves. :)

Hopefully part three will be us soon.


	13. Chapter 13

Last part of Legnidary Heroes. thank heavens. hope you've had as much fun as i have. Doing this proves Airi didn't have to go to Duelist Kingdom, she got all the action with out it.

i'm sorry again for last times mess up.

Thank you to all who reviewed and for everyone on my alerts. you make writing this story worth it.

ok, last part, here we go.

Chapter 13

The Flying Machine took off from the ground; Though rise slowly into the air might be a better description. The flying machine, though restored, was still old and speed was not one of its many virtues. Joey turned the wheel, which looked a lot like the helm of a ship, in the direction of the floating castle.

"Kaiba here we come." Yugi said.

"Is it just me or are there a lot more clouds then there were before?" Mai said. The closer and closer they got to the floating castle the darker and overcast it became. Iru hovered closer to Yugi, looking scared.

"It will be ok." Yugi told her.

They emerged through a thick bank of clouds, finding the castle looming ever closer.

"Attention this is you captain speaking." Joey said, taking the fact he was diving a little to far. "To your left you can see some dark clouds, the Creep Castle we have to siege and what looks like a army of Winged Monsters coming right for us!" he wasn't exaggerating. What seemed like a thousand mean looking monsters were coming out to meet them.

"Lets give them a good reception!" Airi said, whipping out her cards along with the others. "Splendid Venus, Attack!" the others were quick to follow with Harpy Lady, Fierce Knight, and Dark Magician. The teems monsters were doing a good job kicking butt, but the other sides monsters were ruthless. Explosions started to rock the rickety old Flying Machine from missiles. Airi lost her balance and fall hard on the deck.

Out of no where a evil bird looking thing started straight for Airi. Her monster was too far away to protect her. She tried to dodge but he still managed to grazed her, making her life points go down. she screamed from the pain, making Yugi turn.

"Dark Magician, Protect her!" Yugi commanded his monster. The purple clad spell caster block any further attacks, making any chance of them non existent by eliminating the offender. Airi was sure she was seeing things again, but she was sure that the Magician gave her a protective glance. More monsters tried to go after Airi but were deflected by the Magician.

"Are you alright?" Yami said sharply, appearing next to her.

"I'm fine." Airi said. She guessed in virtual worlds people didn't get cut because she wasn't bleeding nor was her armor damaged.

The ship shook again. Joey tried to hold it steady but the floor rocked so much that Yugi lost his balance and fell on his back.

"Yugi look out!" Airi yelled, seeing another of those monsters heading right for her brother. Before Yugi's monster or Yami could get to him, Iru got in between. The monster had no trouble clawing the little fairy out of the way with one swipe.

"Iru!" Yugi caught the tiny figure as she fell. The Dark Magician took out the other monster in one blow.

"Enough of this." Airi said, standing as she drew a card. "Sword of Relieving Light!" Airi stopped the attacking monsters with a barrier. The creepy monsters pushed against it, but couldn't get through.

"Stopped them cold." Joey cheered grinning at the frustrated monsters, but stopped when he saw Yugi. Airi hurried over to where Yugi was kneeling on the ships deck, cradling the wounded Iru in his hands.

"Yugi?" Airi said softly, kneeling next to him. Her brother's friend had taken quite the blow and was laying limply in his cupped hands.

"Iru, are you ok?" Yugi looked down at the little figure, tears filling his eyes. Why did this have have to happen? "Say something, please."

Iru looked up, smiling slightly. Before both siblings eyes the tiny figure disintegrated into sparkles and floated away.

"Digitized." Mai breathed. Now they knew what would happen if they lost their life points.

"No, Iru." Yugi clenched his fists, trebling with grief. "Why?" he sobbed.

Airi couldn't speak. All she could do was put her arm around her brothers trembling shoulders.

Mai snapped out of her shock first and nudged Joey, who went back to steering the ship. Mai concentrated again on getting through the monsters. Luckily the monsters seemed to have figured that attacking the flying machine with the swords guarding the ship wasn't worth the effort. They were flying back to the castle, possible deciding to wait until the group got closer before attacking.

Both Yugi and Airi were still kneeling on the deck, still in shock. Yugi was still shaking. Watching his friend disintegrate in front of him was the final blow.

"I've had enough!" Yugi yelled. Who could ever call this place a game?

"Yugi, I'm taking over!" Yami said, angry that this place was hurting his friends. "You don't have to do all of this. I'll finish this."

Yugi stood up, nodding to his friend. He knew Yami was right, he couldn't do all this on his own.

The puzzle flashed, joining the two together. In their shared mind Yugi staggered, leaning against the wall. All this had been more strenuous then he thought. Thankfully Airi wasn't there to see it. He made himself stand up straight again, but had to put his hand against the wall to steady himself.

"I'll finish the game and get everyone out safely." Yami told him, seeing that his friend still wanted to fight. "You need to rest, that is an order."

Yugi nodded, but stayed where he was.

"Don't tell Airi this, but please do what ever it takes to make sure that she gets out of here."

Knowing what he meant, Yami nodded. Yugi turned and entered to soul room to rejuvenate, reassured that his friends and sister were in good hands.

Back in the game, Yami opened his eye, now in control. Turned to Airi she was still kneeling on the deck, staring blankly at the wood beneath her. He knelt down in front of her, placing his hands on her shoulders. She looked up into her friends eyes.

"Are you alright?" he asked

"What do you think?" she wiped her eyes, smiling humorlessly. Seeing his expression she gently lifted his hands from her shoulders. Still holding them in hers she gave his hands a reassuring squeeze"I'll be ok. I just want to get out of here."

"Then lets finish this." Yami helped her up.

They joined the others in the front.

"Almost there guys." Joey said. "You going to be alright Yuge?"

"Yes Joey." Yami said. None of the others seemed to notice that there was a voice and height difference.

The ship suddenly stopped, bouncing of some unseen force.

"The barrier." Mai said.

"Charge a head, Joey!" Yami ordered. "If this ship lives up to legend then we will make it."

"Got it." Joey kept the ship pushing until finally they had made it through. "All right we made it we're home free." He said.

"Stop making assumptions Joey." Airi said. "We aren't there yet."

Right after she said it, Yami saw a fiery head coming out of a whole in the side of the castle.

"Joey turn!" he yelled. Joey managed to turn to dodge a direct hit but still the right wing was sporting a tongue of flame along it

"Salamandra, oh great, what's next?" Airi said sarcastically

"I've got this." Mai said. "Harpy Lady Attack!" her monsters, which had been standing next to the others behind their masters, flew forward, talons flashing. The Salamandra didn't stand a chance, but it still it had managed to make a hit. The burning wing started to spread.

"It's going to blow!" Airi said.

"Hang on!" Yami whipped out a card. "Winged Dragon Guardian of the Fortress!" The dragon appeared in front of them

"Get on, Hurry!" Yami was already on. While Joey and Mai scrambled on, he pulled Airi up behind him.

The dragon took off not a moment to soon. The ship exploded, projecting the Dragon forward with the shock waves. Airi held tightly on to Yami, closing her eyes. She wasn't to thrilled to be high I the air with an explosion behind her.

"Good thinking Yuge." Joey said from behind her, Mai holding on to him. Behind them their monsters came, the flying ones supporting the non-flying.

_"Airi are you alright?" _Yami asked.

_"Yes."_

_ "Then could you please loosen your grip, I can't breath properly."_

_ "Oh, sorry." _she slackened her vice like hold around his middle, but still held on. No way was she letting go. Yami placed one hand over hers, hoping that would reassure her.

"Full speed a head." Joey said, looking at the imposing castle before them. "Kaiba ya better be in there, cause here we come."

* * *

><p>They landed in the court yard of the castle. After retuning all their monsters to their decks did they pay attention to where they were.<p>

"Wow a castle with its own forest." Joey looked around impressed.

"Seto needs to get back to reality." Airi said, shaking her head. She had stopped being impressed by the computer graphics long before this.

"Lets get moving instead of gawking at the shrubs." Mai said. She turned and started down the path, the others following.

"Keep your guard up." Yami warned.

"You don't have to worry about me doing that." Airi muttered, not liking this forest the more she looked at it.

"Look at that." Mai stopped, pointing at some large gross looking pods growing on trees on a hill close by.

"Cocoons of Evolution." Joey said.

"Why do I think Weevil?" Airi wrinkled her nose at the smell.

"Why are they buzzing?" Joey said, making them aware of the annoying sound around them.

"I don't think that's them, Joey." Mai said. Suddenly out of the brush came came a swarm of dangerous bugs.

"Killer Beatles, just great." Airi had never like bugs.

"Get'em Fierce Knight!" Joey sent his Monster into the fray. He was doing okay until a really big bug took a chunk out of Joey's life points by destroying him.

"Man eaters, must be a bug nest." Yami said flatly.

"Look out!" Mai screamed, the bugs were still coming.

"Mystical Elf!" Airi summoned her favorite monster. "Defensive Shield!" The Elf raised her hands, the bugs repelled by a invisible barrier.

"That wont hold for long." Yami drew a card.

The bugs, having the force of the attack blunted, turned away to try again.

"Airi, call back you Elf." Yami said, drawing a card. She glanced at him. Seeing his confidence, she did what he asked.

"Here they come." Mai warned. The bugs were coming back in full force towards the defenseless band.

"Mirror Force!" Yami shot the attack right back at bugs, making them burst into flames. The fire balls of barbequed bugs set the forest a blaze. The heat of the fire caused the cocoons in the middle of the clearing to hatch. Several Great Moths emerged from there disgusting homes.

"Ew." Airi said simply, summing them up completely.

"We can't beat all those Great Moths." Joey's eyes were about to bug out of his head at the numbers and size of the monsters."

"They can be beat, Joey." Yami said, summoning Catapult Turtle and Keriboh.

"A fluff ball and a turtle." Joey stared. "How can one puff ball beat a bunch of moths?"

"Not just one Keriboh." Yami said, drawing another card. "Multiply!" he held up the spell card.

"Get ready for the fireworks!" Airi grinned, realizing what was going on. The little ball of firm looked determined as it was launched into the air. A few feet from the moths a million of the little Keribohs appeared, exploding as they came into contact with the Giant Moths."

"Oh yeah, self destruction on contact." Joey said.

"Nice one Einstein." Mai said.

The Moths were unable to stand up the repeated berage of exploding hair balls and soon they were vanquished.

"Alright Yugi!" Joey said as Mai hugged him in celebration.

Yami nodded, smiling. Over joyed by the victory, Airi through her arms around him. He had to spin her around to keep from falling over.

"That was brilliant!" she said.

Yami didn't know what to say. He was slightly taken aback by the gesture. But he guessed it was to be expected, she would have congratulated Yugi the same way. He hugged her back, guessing that was the proper response.

"Ok, we can't be too far from our final goal." Airi said, releasing Yami from her hug.

"Let get those Kaibas and go home." Joey said.

They continued along the path until they came to the entrance to the castle. It was doorless so they didn't have to worry about knocking.

"From creepy forest to creepy castle." Joey said as they entered the shadowy entrance hall.

"They definitely need new decor." Mai commented, looking at the creepy interior with great dislike.

"Did you hear something?" Airi said, stopping suddenly.

"Sounded like roar." Yami stopped as well.

"Up there!" Joey pointed at the ceiling.

All watched in shock as a what looked like black hole appeared over them. Through it came a blinding flash of lightning. All had to shield their eyes from the glare. As the white lightning disappeared, the head of a Blue-eyes White Dragon appeared in the hole."

"A Blue-Eyes!" Yami said. That could mean only one thing.

The next instance, Kaiba and Mokuba dropped through the hole the dragon created for them.

"Kaiba, Mokuba!" Joey said. "Thank heavens you alright."

Mokuba beamed at them all. Seto on the other hand was staring at Airi.

"Mokuba, you told me Yugi and his friends trespassed in my game." he said, voice cold as ice. "You didn't say you brought_ her_ in here as well." Mokuba looked a little nervous at the coldness in his brothers voice.

"Kaiba." Yami growled softly, not missing the negative reference towards his friend. Airi was just looking calmly back at Seto, watching as he tried to keep his composer with privet satisfaction.

"Wheeler, you look like monkey." Kaiba said, trying to find something besides his ex to look at.

"Monkey!" Joey raved. "Is that the thanks we get."

"Your welcome Seto." Airi's voice void of all emotion, face blank. "Glad we could _help you_ get out of _your_ world."

"I don't need your help, Washout. I could have managed by myself." Kaiba scoffed.

Yami's eyes flashed , but before he could do anything Airi placed a hand on his shoulder.

_"He's not worth it."_

Content about getting a reaction out of 'Yugi' Kaiba turned to his brother.

"Come Mokuba, we're leaving this game."

"I don't think so Seto Kaiba." came the blood chilling voice of one of the Big Five members from a spot above them. "None of you are going anywhere."

"Your wrong about that." Seto said, spinning around to face the direction the voice. "This game is over."

"Still thinks he's in control." Airi muttered.

"Oh is that so." mocked the disembodied voice.

"That's right. I escaped the Lava Pits so the Mythic Dragon wasn't summoned. This game is over." Kaiba said, though Airi could tell that his confidence was starting to waver slightly.

"Oh is that so." the voice repeated, laughing cruelly as the surroundings disappeared, replaced by a circuit board.

"Whats happening?" Joey said,

"They've rewritten the program." Kaiba was staring at a spot in front of them, where something was starting to emerge. "Their going to summon the mythic dragon themselves."

The emerging figure towered over them, becoming the large and terrifying Mythic Dragon. It's five unique heads leered down at them, sizing them all up for who was the most tasty.

"Alright everyone stay close!" Yami commanded, taking a step so that he was in front of Airi. "We are going to do this together, or together we'll fall."

Someone took his hand he turned his head to see Airi standing next to him. She had stepped forward to be on the same level.

"Together then." she kindly reproached, squeezing his hand before letting go. Yami didn't like her in line of fire, but he figured arguing with her was pointless. Mai and Joey also stepped forward, getting ready to take down this final obstacle. Kaiba, however, showed no sign of wanting to be part of their dorky club.

"I'll go first." Mai said, drawing a couple cards. "Harpy Lady Sister, Attack!" her attack was impressive, but as soon a the Harpies appeared they were stopped cold by some sort of electric shock, deteriorating them.

"Oh, something else we forgot to mention." the dragon, apparently holding the digitized Big Five, mocked. "This place has been protected with the seal of dragons."

"Oh great more reprogramming." Kaiba said.

"In this world when the seal is set, only dragons can be summoned."

"You dare challenged me to a battle of dragons." Kaiba was amused. "Well fine, Blue-eye White Dragon!"

"Red-eye Black Dragon!"

"Harpy's Pet Dragon!

"Felgrand Dragon!"

"Curse of Dragon!" Yami's was the last to join the army of Dragons. "Your mythic dragon does not stand a chance against all that we have summoned."

"ATTACK!" All yelled together. Five attacks came from the teams dragons at the same time the Mythic Dragon five heads shot right at them. Both attacks met in the middle, canceling each other out.

"We can't get through." Joey's frustration was evident.

"What told you that genius." Kaiba spat, already in his foulest moods.

"Is that all you can do. Pathetic. But not all of you have participated. Oh, that's right you gave your only way of defending yourself to you brother, didn't you Mokuba."

"No," Airi was horrified. Mokuba stood behind them all out of the way. Now that she looked, she saw that Mokuba's duel disk was gone.

"We would hate to make you feel left out, now would we."

"You wouldn't." Kaiba was too horrified to react.

"Mokuba!" Yami yelled, as the middle dragon head opened its mouth and sent a stream of flame right at the younger Kaiba.

"Red-eyes block it!" Joey ordered. His dragon took the hit. It streamed in agony as it took all of the force, disintegrating in the flame. Mokuba stood there stunned at what had almost happened to him.

"Joey!" Mai was kneeling next to Joey, who had sunk to his knees after his dragon had been destroyed. Airi and Yami were there in moments. Airi gasped in horror as she saw that his life point counter hand gone to zero. Yami knelt down on Joey's other side, panic flashing in his usually calm eye.

"Yugi, keep fighting pal. I'm done for."

"Don't say that." Yami said.

"You can't leave us Joey." Mokuba said, standing behind them, feeling unconformable to get closer because he was the reason Joey was starting to fade.

"Don't leave us, please Joey." Mai's eyes were full of tears, watching helplessly as Joey started to be digitized before all their eyes.

As he deteriorated before their eyes, Joey managed to smile and give a thumbs up. Then he was gone.

Airi stared at the spot where he was, eyes filling with tears.

"We've lost him." Yami said, trembling as he tried to hold on to his emotions.

Mai stood up, eyes flashing with grief and anger.

"You CREAPS!" she shouted at the Mythic Dragon. "What kind of sick twisted game have you turned this into?"

"Game?" the voice was incredulous. "This stopped being a game a long time ago."

"We need a new tactic." Kaiba said, not affected by Joey's disappearance; his brother was ok, why should he care. Airi was silently disgusted with him. Did he feel anything?

"I agree." Yami stood, composing himself. "I think I know a way."

"What do you mean?" Kaiba didn't much like having to depend on this runt for any ideas, even if the runt had proven himself.

"That dragon may be powerful, but everything has a weakness. I know of one creature that can defeat it."

The others stared at him. Was he sure about this? Yami's face was set not a trace of doubt could be seen. Airi's heart gave a leap of hope. If her friend had a plan then everything was going to be alright.

"I summon the Blackluster Solider!" Yami said, sacrificing the power of Curse of Dragon and Gaia the Fierce Knight to perform the Blackluster Ritual.

"But that wont do any good." Mai said to Airi. "No non dragon monsters can be on this field."

"Ya-Yugi doesn't make any random moves." Airi told her friend. "If he is making this move then he has a good reason."

Like Mai had foreseen, the solder, when he did appear, was prevented from attacking. Fortunately, since he was only summoned and not launched into attack, he wasn't electrocuted off the field like Mai's Harpies.

"Weren't you listening before." mocked the Big Five. "No non dragons can attack. But we can." to prove their point the mythical dragon prepared to fire.

"Harpy's Pet Dragon, block attack!" Mai ordered.

"No Mai!" Yami said. "your dragon isn't strong enough."

"Mai you can't!" Airi watched horrified as the dragon got in between the blast and the kneeling solder. "You'll lose the rest of your live points."

"If that brother of yours has a plan then it wont do for them to frustrate it." Mai said calmly, as her dragon fired back at the monster.

On its own the dragon's attack was useless and the incoming blast blew away the giant winged lizard like it was nothing. The dragon shrieked in pain as it was destroyed. Mai fell to her knees as her life points fell to zero as her strength was drained, not letting any exclamation of pain escape her gritted teeth.

"No Mai!" Airi knelt down arms around her friend.

"Mai, why?" Yami was there in a moment.

"Yugi, I wont be here to see how this works out, but you'll pull through. I'm sorry for this. Its up to you now." with that she was gone.

Airi's hugged herself, tears flowing harder. First Joey, now Mai. When was this all going to end?

"Mai." Yami was so grieved his voice was shaking. "I promise I will avenge you. You and Joey." he looked to see Airi kneeling across from him, eyes closed, tears streaming. He had to get them all out before she or the others got hurt. He stood, turning to Kaiba. "Kaiba . . .."

"Save it Yugi, I'm not doing anything to help your stupid strategy."

"This is our last chance, we have to work as a team." Yami tried to reason with him.

"No way." Kaiba snapped at him. "You don't even know what your doing. You summoned a non dragon-type monster into this game without a reason so your strategy is worthless."

"Idiot!" Both turned to see Airi stranding. Her eyes were burning with a rage none of the boys had seen before. "Do you think you are the only one who knows how to play this game? Gosh, your so blind! Can't you trust anyone? We came into this trash heap you call a game to save you and you don't even care we lost two friends in the process."

"I didn't ask you to come here." Kaiba's said, no liking her insulting his world. "I can win this on my own, I don't need a family of losers to help me win my own game."

"None of you will win this game." the dragon mocked again. "two of your group have already gone, and we'll make it three!" the dragon breathed in deeply, preparing to attack again.

"Call you ultimate dragon hurry!" Yami yelled at Seto, knowing that what ever the Dragon hit would be destroyed.

"Silence!" Kaiba yelled.

The dragon turned it head, shooting its attack not at a monster but at Seto.

"Seto!" Mokuba charged forward, pushing his brother out of the line of fire, taking the attack himself.

"No Mokuba!" Airi tried to stop him, but Yami held her back. It was to late for either of them to do anything now.

"MOKUBA!" Kaiba streamed along with his brothers scream of agony. When the flames cleared Mokuba swayed on the spot. Airi, jerking out of Yami's grasp ran to him as he started to fall. She managed to catch him before he hit the floor. Seto pulled him ruffly away from her, cradling his brother gently in his own.

"Seto, please trust . . ." Mokuba didn't get to finish before he was digitized. Airi stood frozen, staring at the place were Mokuba had been a moment before. Yami walked over to Airi, putting his arms around her. She turned and buried her face in his shoulder, wanting to just shut everything out.

Seto sank to his knees, hitting the floor hard with his fists.

"Mokuba." he moaned.

Airi turned to him, her eyes a mixture of contempt and compassion. Seto's stubbornness had done this, but she could imagine how much he must be hurting right now. She couldn't imagine how much she would hurt if that had been Yugi.

"Kaiba." Yami stood in front of his rival, knowing that if Kaiba was going to listen it would be now. "Mokuba's sacrifice doesn't have to be in vain. I know my plan will work."

Seto Kaiba looked up, eyes filled with hatred and grief.

"Alright." he snapped. He drew three cards. "Blue-eyes Ultimate Dragon!" as the dragon started to form, Kaiba glared at Yami. "I hope you know what your doing Yugi."

"Fools we can take that dragon now." the heads seemed snap their teeth in glee as a head fired a attack right at the still forming dragon. No one heard what Airi shouted, but suddenly her dragon was in front of the blast.

"NO AIRI!" Yami yelled, blood running cold. _'Not her too.'_

But suddenly the attack was deflected back at the attacking dragon. The damage of one head couldn't hurt the Mythic Dragon, but it still shocked everyone.

"Airi are you alright?" Yami was by her side in a instant. Surprisingly she was still standing tall, looking at the Mythical Dragon with a smirk on her face.

"I'm fine, Yami" she reassured him. "I just made sure they couldn't get to the Ultimate Dragon before we beat them."

"What did you do? Felgrand Dragon doesn't have any affects to block that attack." Kaiba was stunned, which didn't happen often.

"It doesn't, but when combined with my Mystical Elf, Felgrand Dragon becomes The Dragon Defender. When attacked, it will deflect it right back at the attacker." Airi indicated the Elf sitting gracefully up on the dragons back. "Even if the attack was great enough to destroy it, the player takes no damage."

Yami couldn't hide his smile, relief rushing over him.

"Cute trick." Kaiba was quick to return to his ever pleasant self. "But now we have the Blue-eyes Ultimate Dragon." the dragon had successfully formed. All three of its heads looking at the Mystical Dragon's five with dislike, though it was hard to tell facial expressions on a dragon.

"Fools." the Mythical dragon snapped, not liking being out smarted. "Name means nothing. We are still the most powerful monster in this game."

"Not for much longer." Yami said. "When hero's unite they will bring down the Mythic Dragon and that prophesy will be fulfilled NOW!" he drew a card, not even looking at it as he yelled. "Polymerization, combine the Ultimate dragon and the Blackluster Solder!"

"Stop them!" the dragon sent all five heads against the group. Airi's dragon deflected most of it but three of the beams hit their combining target. But nothing happened. From the swirling circle of fusion came the Ultimate Dragon with the Solder riding on it.

"Behold, Dragon Master Knight!" Yami said.

The other dragon's reaction was to start laughing.

"That is all you can do. Our points are the same. You'll destroy yourselves along with us if you attack."

"Let me finish." Yami said. "Dragon Master's special ability gives him the ability to receive attack power from every dragon ever played, including yours."

"And that's not all!" Airi said. "My Dragon Defender has the Mystical Elf's ability of giving strength to other monsters." Airi's dragon turned into a white pillar of white light which surrounded the Dragon Master Knight. "That's for my friends, you creeps." she muttered.

The already powerful dragon went up to the next level, shadowing the other dragons 5000 attack points by the 10,000 it now had.

"In the memory of Joey, Mai, Mokuba, we will topple your beast!" Yami said.

"ATTACK!"Kaiba, Airi, and Yami all yelled at once. The Dragon Master Knight had no problem in obliterating the other dragon. The Mythic Dragons screams of agony were blown away along with it is as it deteriorated.

The three remaining heroes weren't given any chance to reach. There surroundings suddenly vanished around them, including the floor. All three plummeted into the darkness.

* * *

><p>"Airi, wake up."<p>

Airi's eyes flew open when she realized that they were back in Simlowe. Yami was next to her, gently shaking her awake. Kaiba was on his other side, staring blankly at what looked like the entire Kingdom. All the people were screaming, cheering the heroes with all they could.

"You did it!" Edina was running towards them, beaming. Seto blinked, taken back by his own creations appearance. "I am greatly in you debt, brave heroes. Your defeat of the dragon will keep my Kingdom safe for ever more."

"We aren't the ones you should be cheering for." Yami said, looking at the ground. Airi took his hand.

"This isn't your fault." she said softly.

"There shouldn't be any cheering at all." Kaiba said, glaring at all the virtual people, fists clenched. "I lost my brother in there."

"We lost three of our companions in the battle." Airi informed the princess.

"Fear not." Edina said, smiling. "The losses you have suffered are to much for any Hero to bear." Before their eyes the small princess evolved. As they stared in shock she turned into the Mystical Elf. Airi turned her head to look at Seto, a smirk playing at the corner of her lips.

"I haven't had a chance to rewrite the system." Seto said flatly, not looking at her, the slightest hint of red on his cheeks.

"Right." Airi said, looking forward again. "Sure Seto."

The Elf started to chant, casting a spell of resurrection. A pillar of light came down illuminating a part of the platform they were standing on. As it faded, Joey, Mai, Mokuba, and Iru were sprawled where it had been.

"What just happened?" Joey said, looking at the crowd confused.

"Big Brother!"Mokuba was tackling his brother in a hug, and for once Seto wasn't looking pompous. The other four friends group hugged, all relieved to be reunited.

"Knew you'd do it Yuge." Joey said, messing Yami's hair.

"Airi!" Mokuba let go of his brother at last to give her a hug. "Thanks you guys." he said, looking at all of them."

"Now heroes you may return to your own land." Mystical Elf Edina said. The black exit portal appeared in the wall.

"Lets go Mokuba." Kaiba said, starting forward, wanting to get as far away from the others as fast as possible.

"Wait a sec, Kaiba." Joey said, making Kaiba pause. "You could at lest say thanks for saving your butt."

"I never asked for you help, Wheeler." Kaiba said. "and as far as I'm concerned I never needed it."

Joey fumed, but Mai gave him a look so he didn't push it.

"Yugi." Kaiba said, turning to Yami. "You on the other hand I will offer some gratitude. We made a good team."

"Thank you Kaiba." Yami said. "but if you thank me, your also thank the others."

Kaiba's gaze went to Airi, who looked back steadily.

"Very well." he grudgingly admitted, looking back at Yami. "But don't think this little episode makes us partners in the real world."

"Very well. But no matter what grudge you still hold against us and the others, maybe you could stop looking at us as just rivals, and more as friends." Yami said.

"Hmm." was all Kaiba would say to that. "Come Mokuba."

"I'm coming." both brothers went trough the portal together.

"Stuck up jerk." Joey said.

"Thank you our heroes." the Edina said, Iru floating happily next to her. "you deeds will always be remembered here."

"And we will always remember you." Airi said.

"Lets get out of here." Mai said.

With one last wave good bye, at long last they got to go through the portal. Finally they were going home.

* * *

><p>In the room with the pods, Tristan and Tea had had a hard time. The Big Fives thugs had spent the whole time trying to get in while the two friends did their best to keep them out. The thugs had finally made it through. Tristan was ready to give them everything he got, when all at once the pods tops open and their somewhat groggy companions sat up.<p>

"Yugi!" Tea was to him in a second, hugging him. Yugi, Yami had given control back to him, realized that she was hugging him and went bright red. "I was so worried. We both were. Its so good to have you back." Tea was gushing.

"What the?" the thugs were standing their looking stunned. "Their back, but that wasn't supposed to happen."

"Well, nimrods we're here." Joey said, getting out to stand next to Tristan in case trouble broke out.

"And Kaiba should be awake too." Airi said, smiling evilly at the thugs. "Shouldn't you creeps be guarding your bosses. Seto won't be very pleasant, considering they blasted his brother into oblivion in the game."

"That's right." Mokuba said, joining them. "You better hurry, 'cause my brother is going to start kicking butt."

The thugs didn't stick around.

"We did it." Joey said.

"Well done everyone." Yugi said.

Out of a side room they hadn't noticed before, came the sound of yawning. A moment later a familiar blond emerged.

"Mai?" Tea and Tristan were shocked.

"Glad to see ya made it out ok." Joey beamed at her.

"Everything ok in the flesh?" Mai asked, stretching.

"Looks like it." Airi said.

"Thanks to all of you." Mokuba turned to face them all, suddenly becoming embarrassed. "so, thanks, all of you."

"Careful, Joey's blushing." Tristan teased.

"Shut up Tristan."

"No problem, Mokuba." Yugi said, smiling at his friend.

"Now go find your brother, he's probably dying to see ya." Joey said.

"Don't let him give you a hard time for bringing us in." Airi told him.

"Alright, bye guys." with that the youngest Kaiba left.

"So what happened to you guys in there?" Tea turned to Yugi.

"Don't you say a word." Airi ordered.

"Why?" all were stunned.

"Grandpa will want to here about this and I don't really want to recount this story twice. I want to get some sleep tonight."

"Point taken, lets go." Joey was already half way out the door.

"What's up with you?" Tristan said.

"I want to get back to the shop to use the john. I have like seven sodas before we went in there."

* * *

><p>Grandpa did want to hear all about there adventure and he and Tristan and Tea were attentive listeners. Everyone took turns telling what happened. They sat in the kitchen so that Airi could tell the story while she made everyone cocoa. Joey did most of the talking, with the other correcting his exaggerations. Mai told them a little about what she had been doing before they had found her. Yugi let Airi tell about what happened in the duel against the Mythic Dragon. Yami was resting after all the had been through. Yugi could have told them, since he had been watching the events from the back of his own mind. He had rested, but had been awake to see the Mythic Dragon duel. He made sure to compliment Airi on her impressive moves, which she was slightly embarrassed to hear. It had been a while since anyone had done so.<p>

At long last it was time for all the leave. Mai promised to keep in touch, Airi making sure that she promised. Yugi's friends were soon to follow. Tea told Yugi she would be there the next morning so they could walk together. Yugi came back from seeing his friends out, collapsing into one of the kitchen chairs. Airi was rinsing out her and Yugi's mug.

"Well it sounds like you had quite the evening." Grandpa said, clearing the table. "No Airi I'm going to do the dishes tonight." he told his granddaughter as she was about to take them. "You faced your ex, not to mention a five headed dragon."

"Alright, you win." she laughed. She was tired. "Come one Hero." she said, poking Yugi.

"Your dueling was amazing today." Yugi told her again as they walked out of the kitchen.

"I thought you were supposed to be resting."

"I did, but who wants to sleep when their sister is epic."

"Your dueling was splendid." Yami appeared net to her. She did start slightly, but was to tired to be really startled by his sudden appearance.

"Both of you did most of the work. With out either of you we couldn't have made it as far as we did." she smiled at them both, then went stern. "and if you two don't get some sleep, your going to wish you could face that dragon again instead of me."

"Ok, we're going." Yugi laughed. He hugged his sister. "I'm glad your ok."

"Same to you." she said, holding him tight.

"Sleep well, Airi." Yami said.

"You too." to Yami's surprise she gave him a hug. It felt weird, him being more like warm energy instead of a person, but he was still solid enough so that she could tell someone was there. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Foe staying strong during that final duel. I was able to keep going because of you."

"Then, I should thank you."

"For what?"

"For not loosing hope."

"I think we all did a great job." Yugi said.

"Agreed." Airi said, holding out an arm so that Yugi could join the hug. The stayed in the hall way for a long moment; three friend in a group hug.

"This isn't going to make you stay awake during your classes." Airi said finally breaking away.

With a final good night, Airi walked down the hall to. She closed her door and leaned her back against it. That was quite the adventure. Even if it had been a amazing experience she hope that they wouldn't have any more adventures for a long time.

* * *

><p>AN So there it is. i hope you liked it because i did. For the record, Airi's moves are her's and mine and as far as i know there are no real cards to back up either. but she was still epic, right? she should, she help train the King of Games after all.

PLEASE REVIEW! i want to know it you like this or not. please make be happy and press the button below this story.

thank you for reading. hopefuly i will have the next part soon. any request for what happens next?

have a great day. :)


	14. Chapter 14

ok i need to clear somethings up. first this isn't the Bandit Keith part, there is still the duel with Duke before that happens. also this is a two parter, mostly because i couldn't fit everything into one chapter, call me getting inspired and unable to stop typing. so this and the next chapter, still under construction, are the Duke Devlin incounter. don't worry after that will be Battle City and i can't wait either.

thanks to EB for her suggestions and for everyone who reviewd my last chapter. I'm sad that i'm not hearing from all of you. if you don't review its ok, but i really would like to know what you think of my work.

anyway here it is. I don't own Yugioh or anything in this but my ideas and Airi. so if it changes too much for you i'm sorry, but this is my story. i hope you continue to like it.

Chapter 14

Several months after the whole virtual world incident nothing eventful had happened, not that anyone was really complaining. Thursday morning found Yugi standing on the counter as he rummaged through the cabinets trying to find the peanut-butter. He had to stand on the counter because of his high, and he had refused Yami's help. He didn't want help for something he could do himself.

"I don't think any one would put food all the way up there." Yami said, leaning against the fridge.

"You never know where Airi will put things." Yugi said, voice slightly muffled since he was trying to see into the very back of a shelf.

"Yugi!" both boys turned to see Airi standing in the door way, glaring at him. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to find the peanut-butter for my toast." Yugi said.

"So your standing on my clean counter in your shoes." Airi was really picky about the condition of her work space. "You could have at least taken off your shoes before you climbed up."

"I don't know why my socks are better then my shoes, they're both on my feet."

"I know where you socks have been; in your shoes. I don't what to think about what you're shoes have been in."

"Well there was that puddle yesterday, and the cafeteria." Yami started, checking off places on his fingers, giving Yugi a sideways glance.

"Oh yeah, some one spilled their tray on the floor that day. " Yugi grinned back. "Then there was the mud during PE . . ."

"Knock it off you two." Airi said, rolling her eyes.

"I need the peanut-butter." Yugi said. "Where did you hide it this time?"

"In the trash because we are out." Airi said. "Gramps has been having more night snacks."

"That doesn't happen unless something is wrong." Yugi said, accepting the hand Airi offered as he jumped down. "Where is he anyway?"

"Outside sweeping probably." Airi said. "Do you have any idea what is up with him?"

"Nope. He only mutters about something ruining him."

"Well hurry and eat something, Tea will be here soon."

Yugi hurried to the toaster. While he ate Airi pulled out a piece of paper, writing something on it.

"Ok so I also need to get peanut butter at the store. Anything else you want for tomorrow night?" Yugi's birthday was that Saturday and his friends were going to have a sleep over tomorrow night to celebrate. It had been his friends idea and they had talked him into it, though Yugi wasn't much for big parties, especially when he was the guest of honor.

"I wish you wouldn't go to too much trouble." Yugi said, after swallowing a large bite.

"I have to go to the store anyway, how is that going to much trouble? Besides it's not everyday you turn 16."

"ok." Yugi said, giving in, picking up his bag. "Hey, what do you want to do for Yami?"

"No, you don't have to." Yami looked slightly panicked. "I don't want anything, its your day Yugi."

"But it wont be that much fun if you don't have some part in it." Yugi said. He know the spirit would never allow taking over in the middle of Yugi's party. "How about you pick what kind of cake we have."

"What do I have to do for that?" Yami said.

"Just pick vanilla or chocolate." Yugi said.

"I don't know anything about either."

"Yugi your going to be late!" Airi had just glanced at the clock.

"I'm not." Yugi said, shaking his head. "Tea and I have to planned so we get a whole extra 15 minuets to get to school."

"Well get out there before I smack you for keep a girl waiting." Airi said, casing Yugi down the steps. Yami followed, smiling at how crazy both of them could be.

Grandpa was standing outside the shop, sweeping and muttering. Both younger Mutos almost crashed into him as they charged out of the front door. Yugi managed to stop in time to avoid knocking the old man down, but Airi wasn't so lucky. Both fell in a heap, laughing.

"Can't an old man worry in peace?" grandpa demanded, before going back to his sweeping. Yugi, Yami, and Airi looked at each other. Gramps wasn't one to get upset over little things. Sure he would put on a big show about his age and dueling skills, but you could tell that was all in fun. What had just happened had been a real 'grandpa isn't in a good mood' snap.

"What are you doing?" Tea had arrived. Yugi beamed up at her.

"Just enjoying the sun." he said, as she helped him up.

"Right." Tea said, grinning at his as Yugi helped his sister up. She then tuned to Gramps. "good morning Mr. Muto." she said.

Grandpa only humphed a greeting and didn't stop sweeping.

"What's up with him?" Tea asked, voice lowered.

"No idea." Yugi whispered back. "but he's been like this for a while now."

"Fine! I'll tell you." all jumped as Grandpa turned around. "I've endured more then this, they can't get rid of me that easy." he was saying, pulling a paper out of his overalls pockets and trusting it paper under the teens' noses. It was announcing the opening of a new game shop that morning a couple block up the road.

"They think that they can force me out of business with their flashy new games and crummy trends." grandpa ranted. "They have no respect for the game traditions or the classics. I'll show them. I've survived tombs collapsing and scorpion stings, I will not give up that easy."

"Wow a new game store, maybe I should go check out the competition." Yugi said.

Airi winced. Yugi realized his slip a little to late.

"Don't you even think about it Yugi Solomon Muto!" Gramps yelled, almost causing Yugi to topple over. Luckily Yami was standing behind him and he managed to steady him."If I so much as hear that you were anywhere near that place, you'll be grounded for a month!" with that Gramps stomped into the shop, slamming the door behind him.

"Nice going genius." Airi said, looking after grandpa.

"He must be really worried about business." Yugi said, picking up the flier that Gramps had dropped. "He hasn't called me by my full name since I was five when I opened all the new packs he ordered because I wanted to look at the cards."

"He was mad enough to kill." Airi giggled. "Lucky you mastered the puppy eyes defense."

Yugi went pink, aware that Tea was still there when she pointed out that they had to get to school.

"Ok, lets go." Yugi grabbed her hand the two of them headed off down the street. Airi and Yami looked after them.

"I though school was in the other direction." Yami said.

"It is." Airi said, smiling. "But apparently the long rout to school goes past the new game shop."

Both older teens looked at each other.

"Lets just hope Gramps doesn't find out." Airi said, then looked at her watch. "things might get ugly, you better go catch up."

"What can happen? Tea's with him."

"That's what I'm worried about. If going that way get Tea a detention for being late. . ." she didn't finish, but Yami didn't have to hear the end of her statement.

"I'll make sure she doesn't get too angry with him." he promises, laughing slightly, before he disappeared.

* * *

><p>The rest of Airi's morning was hectic. The first part was spent getting several assignments in on time. Next she had to get the laundry done. She avoided the shop as much as possible, not wanting to be to close to Gramps when he was in that bad a mood. When the laundry was done it was almost time for Yugi to be home from school. She still hadn't gone to the store yet and she knew she wouldn't that day if she didn't go now.<p>

She was half way to the store she became aware of a large crowd standing outside what looked like a newly opened business. When she walked closer, she realized that it was the new game shop. Her curiosity got the better of her and she walked inside. She promised herself that she wasn't going to buy anything, she was just going to look, Gramps couldn't get mad at her for that. She knew he would, but it wasn't like she was supporting this business. She just, well, 'checking out the competition' as Yugi had put it.

The shop was impressive. It was nearly three times the size of Kame Games and was filled with all sorts of games, though she noticed that it was mostly geared towards a new game she had never heard of, something about dice. She walked over to one of the shelves for a better look. The game looked like duel monsters, only with dice. It looked pretty complicated.

"Well hello, may I help you?" said a voice right next to her.

Airi whipped around to see a high school boy standing behind her. His black hair was all crazy, pulled back in a pony tail. He had what looked like a dice on a chain hanging out of one of his ears. He was taking great care to look cool, like it was supposed to impress her or something.

"I'm just looking." she said.

"Then may suggest that you could look at something more interesting." the boy stepped a little closer.

"Really, do you have a reading room or something? A book sounds nice." Airi said, taking a step back, putting on her unreadable expression.

"Forgive my bluntness." the boy said, giving what could only be described as a sultry look, and a bad one at that. "But it is always better to admire such beauty up close instead from across the room."

"You better go back before your over exposed.." Airi said while she was thinking 'Or before I break your face if you get any closer.'

"You're quite right." the boy stepped back slightly, which Airi was grateful. He still kept his flirty look, which she didn't like. "I haven't introduced myself. My name is Duke Devlin."

"Nice to meet you." Airi said, holding out her hand, not wanting to be rude, even if he was annoying her.

Devlin took her hand, but instead of shaking it he bowed over it like she was a princess.

"May I inquire your name?" he said, not letting go of her hand.

"I don't give that information out to strangers." Airi couldn't understand why this was bothering her so much. Shouldn't she be flattered or something?

"You don't seem to know who I am." Devlin tried another tactic to impress her. "I happen to be the owner of this game shop, the creator of Dungeon Dice monsters, and possible business partners with Industrial Illusions."

"That's nice." Airi said, not impressed.

"Doesn't that impress you?" Devlin seemed shocked that she wasn't responding like the girls at his new high school.

"Look kid." Airi said, removing her hand from his limp grasp. "My ex-boyfriend is the youngest CEO in the world and owns a company that could fit this shop in it's basement. And with all that, I dumped him. You're going to have to do better then that."

Devlin seemed to be ready to try something else, but luckily his attention was diverted by the appearance of several girls his age. His turning to see who was yelling his name gave Airi enough time to get out of that shop.

She didn't allow herself to stop walking until she was several blocks away. When she was sure that she was far enough away form the shop, she finally stopped to catch her breath. She didn't know why she was so panicked. He was probably just some kid wanting to look cool by flirting with an older girl. But the fact that a guys was interested in her was foreign to her. Okay, she guessed Seto had been interested in her once, but that seem like forever ago. She closed her eyes and leaned against the wall. She really needed a life or something if she got this worked up over that.

"Airi are you ok?"

Her eyes snapped open.

"Yami, what are you doing here?" The spirit was standing in front of her looking concerned. Airi looked around. "Where is Yugi?"

"We both felt a increase of excitement from you and he asked that I make sure everything was okay." Yugi had been told about the strange fact that Yami could move away from the puzzle for long distances as long as Airi was in the same direction. The three of them had tested it out during the last few months and had found that as long as they were in certain range of a few miles then Yami could travel between the two of them. It could be rather helpful, especially when they got separated in crowds.

"Sorry I worried you." Airi said, making herself stand up.

Yami continued to study.

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"Sure."

"No your not."

"Yes I am."

"Airi, your shaking and your face is flushed. What happened?"

"It's nothing and it's over anyway. I have to go shopping." Airi started down the street. She became aware that Yami was walking next to her. "Um, you can go now." Airi said.

"I told Yugi I would make sure you were ok, and your not."

"Yes I . . ."

Yami cut her protest off short.

"From what I can see you're worked up about something, thus you are not alright. I'm going to stay with you until I'm satisfied that you are ok."

"I guess there is no way to get you to change your mind."

"I'm an old spirit, I'm rather set in my ways."

"Fine, you win." Airi couldn't help laughing slightly, though still annoyed. Yami smiled; he thought that would work.

They started to walk on more busy streets so their conversation was cut off. They continued on a little longer in silence. Yami didn't push the subject. If she wanted to tell him she would in her own time.

_"Ok, do you want to hear what happened?"_ Airi couldn't stand the silence any longer.

_"If you want to tell me."_

_ "I went to the new game shop."_

Yami raised his eye brow.

_"I was just looking, besides I didn't recognize any of the games. Anyway, while I was in the shop . . . well . . . a boy tried to hit on me."_

Yami just looked at her.

_"You don't know what that means do you?"_

He shook his head, smiling apolitically.

_"Well to put it simply, a boy thought I was cute and tried to get me interested in him. However, I __wasn't interested and for some reason I really was uncomfortable about the whole business. I guess that was the increase of excitement you and Yugi felt."_

By this time they were in the supermarket. Airi looking over her list and had started to fill a shopping cart.

_"I may just be new to all this, but isn't a guy thinking your attractive a good thing?" _Yami said.

_"In most circumstances, yes. But I don't really enjoy having a high school kid flirting with me, even if he is the owner of the game shop."_

_ "Wait, Duke Devlin was flirting with you?" _Yami said sharply.

_"Is something wrong with that? Despite the fact that I didn't really like it, he wasn't really doing anything."_

_ "He was at school today. He has quite the group of female admirers."_

_ "Why doesn't that surprise me?" _

_ "He also seems very arrogant."_

_ "Again, not surprising. Wait that's it!"_ Airi slammed some rice into cart with a little to much force.

_"What is it?"_

_ "I thought he reminded me of Seto. Though thank heavens Seto didn't try to flirt. Trust me he would have been horrible."_

Both got a good laugh out of that.

_"Since you've seen him, what did you think?"_ Airi said, checking her list again as they continued down the isle.

_ "Yugi doesn't like thinking bad things about others, but what I've seen of this Devlin, I don't like him." _Yami said.

_"Hey, look on the bright side. Even if he's in the same school with you it doesn't mean that you have to deal with him."_

_ "To late for that. Joey challenged Devlin to a duel tomorrow after school."_

_ "What for?"_

_ "I think Devlin hurt Joey's pride."_

_ "Joey would let some one rile him up. Stupid of him. I'm not saying he doesn't have a chance, but only idiots go running into a fight provoked, which I guess is what happened?"_

Yami nodded.

By this time they were in the backing goods.

_"oh, I almost forgot, you didn't say what kind of cake you wanted."_

_ "I'm not the one who should choose." _

_ "Yugi said he wants you to pick and your not going to get out of it."_

_ "I don't know anything about birthdays, not even about my own." _Yami stopped, seeing the look on her face. _"I apologize, I didn't mean to go off like that."_

_ "Don't worry about it." _Airi smiled, but inside she felt sorry for her friend. He didn't say it but she knew what he was really upset about; he had no memories besides waking up in his puzzle. She looked at the cake mix boxes. _"How about this. I'll get both. That way you can try them."_

_ "But it's not my party."_

_ "Do you really think Yugi is going to let you pick with out letting you try it?"_

_ "Ok, Thank you." _Yami bowed slightly in gratitude. _"again I'm sorry I went off like that."_

Airi put a hand on his shoulder.

_"Just make sure you have fun this weekend. For Yugi's sake at least."_

He nodded, smiling slightly.

As they approached the check out Airi was deep in thought. A idea was starting to form. If only she could think of a way for it to work.

* * *

><p>"Ok, now I just have to get all this home." Airi said, lifting bags from the cart outside of the store. Yami wanted to help, but figured bags floating by themselves would attract to much attention.<p>

"Excuse me." a white haired boy with a British accent had stopped in front of Airi. "It looks like you could uses some assistance."

"I do, but you don't have to go our of your way."

"It's no trouble really." the boy said, smiling. "I would be happy to help. My name is Ryou Bakura by the way." he held out his hand.

"Oh, your Bakura." Airi smiled at him, shaking it, though inwardly felt a slight jolt. From the distrusting look on Yami's face, she could tell that he wasn't so sure about this kid either. Tristan had said that he had got ride of the Millennium Ring so the evil spirit was gone, but still from what she had heard about the shadow game at Duelist Kingdom Airi couldn't help feeling slightly nervous. Luckily she was expert at hiding her feelings. Also this boy looked nice enough.

"Have we met before?" Bakura looked confused.

"I'm Airi, Yugi Muto's older sister." she clarified, as they both picked up bags and started down the street. "I'm surprised that you haven't come over to hang out, Yugi's friends are almost always over but I haven't met you until now."

"I don't really have time after school." Bakura said, smiling, but inwardly praying that his evil spirit would stay put. Airi seemed pleasant and he didn't want anything he couldn't control happening.

"Well I guess that would be a problem." Airi admitted.

"I've heard form Yugi you're studying to be a archaeologist." Bakura said.

"Yep, though no one told me it was so much work, and I haven't even started in the field yet."

"That's really cool. My father is often on digs, so I don't get to see him that often. But I do think that work is fascinating."

Both kept talking about Archeology. Yami was walking along behind, keeping an eye on Bakura. He could tell the kid was alright, but still something was slightly off.

By this time they had reached the game shop. Yugi came running out to help with bringing in the shopping bags.

"Hey, Bakura." he said. "Good to see you. Do you have time to come in for a moment?"

Bakura would have liked to, but he felt his other half starting to take interest in what was going on. The spirit of the millennium ring was in the back of his mind, staring at Airi.

_'It can't be, this is just to much of coincidence. What is she doing here?' _the evil spirit thought. Bakura took advantage of his other half's distracted state to suppress him.

"No thank you Yugi." he said, hand the bags over to the shorter boy. "I have some things I have to take care of."

"Oh ok." Yugi was a little disappointed. "I'm having a sleep over tomorrow for my birthday, would you like to come?"

"I would, but my father will be home that night and I don't really want to miss this opportunity to be with him." Bakura said, lying again. No way was he going to risk it. There was not telling what his other half would do.

"Well then you have a good enough excuse." Airi said, telling from his face that he was lying. She didn't push it, that was his business not hers. "Have a good day, and thank you for helping me with the bags."

"No problem. It was a pleasure to meet you." Bakura said, turning to leave. "I'll see you at school tomorrow then Yugi."

"See you later." Yugi watched with the other boy hurry away, frowning slightly.

In the kitchen the rest of the group were arguing, as usual. Tristan and Tea seemed to be giving Joey a hard time about something.

"Just ya wait until tomorrow." Joey was saying as Airi and Yugi came in with the groceries. "I'm going to beat the Duke so bad that he'll be grateful to close his shop to save what will be left of his dignity."

"I still don't like this Joey." Tea said, getting up from her chair to help the Muto's with putting things away.

"Yeah, if you lose you have to do what ever Duke wants for a whole week." Tristan said.

"Which is why I'm not gonna lose." Joey said.

"What conditions did you agree to?" Airi didn't like what she was hearing.

"Me and that little punk who owns the game shop down the road got us a little wager on a duel." Joey explained, sounding proud. "If I win, then Duke the puke has to clear out of town."

"And if you lose he gets to control your life for a week?" Airi finished.

"Pretty much it." Yugi said.

"Joey, this is stupid. I've meet this guy and those terms sound fishy."

"When did you meet him?" all but Yami looked shocked.

"He was hitting on me earlier today." she said, shrugging.

"What!" the high school kids were outraged.

"That sleaze!" Joey ranted. "No punk messes with my friends sister's feelings."

"He didn't do anything bad." Airi said, amused by Joey's reaction.

"He's a playboy." Tristan said. "He has a million girls following him around."

"Then it's a good thing I wasn't impressed." Airi said.

"Just you wait to tomorrow." Joey said, standing up, punching the air for emphasis. "This town is going to be better with that slime ball gone."

"You have to beat him first, Mr Confident." Tea pointed out.

"Don't you worry, that cheep con artist wont know what hit him." Joey said, confidently, sitting down again.

Yugi and Airi glanced at each other. With a attitude like that, Joey was going to get a very rude awakening tomorrow.

* * *

><p>Friday afternoon found the Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Tea, and Airi standing outside of the new game shop. They had all taken time to change out of their uniforms and into casual clothes. This was mostly done on the Muto's part to convince Grandpa that they were going someplace fun before the actives that evening. Gramps still wanted them to have nothing with the new game shop so anything that would divert suspicion would help. Yugi told Airi she didn't have to come, but she insisted. Even if running into Devlin wouldn't be the most pleasant, she wasn't about to miss out on watching a duel.<p>

"Lets go kick some butt." Joey said, walking up to the doors.

"Does this remind you of anything?" Tea asked, watching Joey swagger up the steps a little ahead of them.

"Thick heads fall hard?" Tristan suggested.

The game shop wasn't as crowded as it was the day before but there were still a fair amount of people around. The group looked around, obviously impressed.

"To bad Devl-creep will have to close all this down once I beat him." Joey said.

A man came up to them, smiling with a slimy like charm which made Airi shiver.

"Ah, you must be the guest that Mr Devlin is expecting." the man said, bowing to them. "I'm Mr. Devlins manager. Follow me please."

They were lead into a separate room off the main shop. Duke was sitting at a large conference table, playing with his hair.

"Glad to see you made it." he said, finally looking at them.

"Hope ya ready to lose rich boy." Joey said.

Duke wasn't listening. He had caught sight of Airi. In a moment he was on his feet.

"Well, I'm delighted to see you again." he said, his voice changing from indifference to absolute charm.

"Duke, this is my older sister Airi." Yugi introduced. He still sounded pleasant, but Airi could tell her brother didn't like the look Duke was giving her.

"We've had the pleasure of meeting yesterday." Duke said, taking Airi's hand and bowing over it again. "But I must say, it is better to be properly introduce. It is a pleasure, Airi."

Airi smiled, but inwardly she shuddered at how freely he was acting. He wasn't doing anything bad, but he was getting on her nerves. Yami was by her in a moment, hand on her shoulder.

_"I'm alright Yami. It's ok, really." _

The spirit nodded, removing his hand, but he didn't go back to his puzzle. He had felt how tense she was. He was looking at the hand Duke was still holding, eyes narrowing. Yugi saw the look in Yami's eye, but didn't know how to tell Duke to let go.

"Ya better not be making any plans, fancy hair." Joey snapped. "Because once I beat you senseless you'll have to leave."

"Joey, drop it." Airi hissed. She hated being in the middle of all this.

Duke turned from her, thankfully letting go of her hand in doing so.

"Oh, yes. I'm really anxious to see what the second best duelist can do."

"Ya better be."

"The conditions are the same." Duke said calmly. "We both had to create a deck from these new cards." He indicated the box on the table. "Choose you packs carefully."

"Alright, come ta poppa." Joey said, selecting pacts. He didn't hide his expressions of delight when he selected certain cards.

"Aren't you going to select you cards?" Airi said to Duke.

"I've already selected my new cards." Duke said, indicating the trash can near by which contained several empty packs. He gave her a flirtatious look, which almost made her choke.

_"I don't believe him. He's probably is using his own deck." _she said to Yami.

_"He may have planted the pack wrappers, but there is no proof that he did so." _Yami said.

Once Joey was done making his deck the group was lead down to the privet dueling arena in the basement of the game shop. In the elevator Duke stood next to Airi, making comments about his business, which frankly bored her. When they finally arrived on the lower level they were greeted by the sound of what looked like a privet cheer team. Three high school girls were jumping up and down, waving pompoms and yelling out how much they loved Duke.

"Some of my fans." Duke told Airi. "I just can't get rid of of them."

"Hmm" Airi said.

"Alright, Wheeler, lets see some of those great moves." Duke said.

"Ya wont know what hit ya." Joey was ready over to his platform. Duke calmly walked over to his platform.

"You can do this Joey." Yugi called. "You just need to stay focused."

"Relax Yuge. I've got more skill then this punk." Joey said, leering at Duke, who still looked calm.

The duel started. Joey did hold himself well, which shocked anyone, especially Duke. The fan girls were having the craziest mood swings, bursting into tears when it looked like Duke was losing then going right back to cheering when he made a move. As the match continued,Tristan and Tea started to think that Joey might actually have a chance. Yugi wanted to believe it, but something was still bothering him. Airi never took her eyes off Duke.

_"He's planned this whole duel well. He knows this game better then he's letting on."_

_ "How can you tell?" _Yugi said.

_ "Just look at him. That is the worse poker face I've ever seen. He is practically telling us that he's had Joey were he wants him the whole game. This guy could be a copy cat of Seto's craftiness, except with out the looks."_

Both Yami and Yugi looked at her. Airi went bright red.

_"What? I didn't break up with Seto because he was ugly." _ she turned her attention back to the match. Yugi and Yami gave each other a look, but didn't say anything.

"Uh oh." Airi said.

"What?" Yugi snapped back to the moment at hand.

"I think Joey's losing focus. He can't let himself let his guard down. Devlin isn't a amateur like he claims." Airi said, glaring as Duke calmly placed a few more face downs.

Yugi looked at the field. With a sinking feeling he could tell that this duel might be over sooner then he thought. And Joey didn't seem to see it.

"Joey don't let your guard down!" Yugi shouted to his friend. Joey didn't hear him, he was day dreaming about his victory. Yugi smacked his forehead with his hand, covering his eyes.

"I can't watch." Yugi moaned.

The other two looked at them in confusion. What was wrong? They found out soon enough.

"With this spell card, I can attack you life points directly!" Duke said, striking to kill.

"No!" Joey yelped as the attack went right over his monsters and wiped out the rest of his life points. It was a much humbler Joey which came slouching over to the group.

"Hey, don't beat yourself up, man." Tristan said.

"When I was dueling at duelist kingdom I never made mistakes like this."

"You just needed to stay focused Joey." Tea said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Other then that you did pretty well. You've come a long way."

"You have skill, Joey, it just wasn't your day today." Yugi said. Airi nodded in agreement.

"Now, according to our deal you have to do what ever want for a whole week." Duke said, swaggering over. He motioned to one of his fan girls. She came over with what looked like a dog costume.

"Put this on." she snapped, trusting it into Joey's arms.

"Your going to be my dog for the week." Duke announced.

"Joey you can't seriously be going through with this." Tristan was appalled at the dog suit.

"A promise is a promise." Joey said, not liking them anymore then the others. Seeing all his friends glum faces, he grinned. "And what kind of duelist would I be if I backed down from keeping my word. Ow!" Joey clutched his forehead. A square die bounced away across the floor.

"Dogs don't talk unless their masters command." Duke informed him. "now get that on and show me how you can beg."

Joey glared daggers as he pulled the costume on. If Airi hadn't been so sorry for him she would have thought it was funny.

"Now beg."

Joey game him a dirty look as he got down on his knees. The fan girls were getting a kick out of this. Their giggles only added to the outrage of Joeys friends.

"Now bark."

"Ya got to be kidding. Ow!" another dice hit him in the face.

"Bark dog!" Duke ordered again.

"Ruff, ruff." Joey said, keeping his head down so he didn't have to look at his friends faces.

Yugi had had enough. Deal or no deal, Joey didn't deserve to be treated like this. Looking at Yami he knew his friend was thinking the same thing. He step forward, but Airi spoke first.

"This is wrong Devlin and you know it. I don't care about some deal you guys made, this is not how winners act. Let Joey out of the deal. You won, why do you want to do this?"

"Are you offering a better alternative?" Duke stepped closer to her. "Are you saying that you will do anything to get him out of this? All you'd have to do is go out with me."

"Airi, don't get involved!" Joey said.

"Silence mutt!" Duke shot another dice at him. Joey held up a paw to block it, but the dice never reached him. Yami, now joined with Yugi, had caught it before it reached his friend. He dropped the dice on the ground and kicked it away. His narrow eyes were like burning like coals.

"That's enough." Yami said, his voice dangerous. Yugi was standing next to him in spirit form, also glaring at Duke, though he wasn't as scary looking as Yami. Airi glanced from them to Duke. This wasn't going to be good.

"What?" Duke said, not showing how 'Yugi's' gaze was making him uneasy.

"I believe in keeping one's word. But I believe more in respecting you opponent and being honorable. You are being neither of these. I will not stand here and let you treat my friends in this way or take advantage of them through twisted deals." by this time, Yami had gotten between Airi and Duke, only a foot away from the other boys face. "If you mess with them, you mess with me. I challenge you to a duel."

Dukes face spit into a grin. Airi felt like her insides had gone cold. Was this what he had planned from the beginning?

"Yugi you can't do this." Joey said, hating that his friend had to go to all this trouble. He flinched after speaking, waiting for another dies to be thrown at him. Duke however was no longer interested in his week long slave.

"Fine I accept, as long as we play a game of my own choosing; Dungeon Dice Monsters. I'm sure the 'King of Games' would have no trouble." he spat the title as if it was a bad taste in his mouth.

"That's not fair, Yugi's never played that before." Tea was outraged.

Yami glanced to the side at Yugi. His friend nodded.

"Agreed." Yami told to Duke. "as long as you promises that if I win then you will release Joey from this humiliating agreement."

"Hmm, reasonable enough. I agree to your terms as long as you agree to mine."

"Which are?"

"Only two. First that if I win and take your title as the king of games, you will never play duel monsters ever again."

"What!" everyone started at him. Yugi glanced at Yami. Duel Monsters was what both of them were good at. Yami's face was unreadable.

"What is the second condition?"

"When I win, Airi has to go out with me."

There was a moment of stunned silence.

"You don't know when to quit do you." Airi's soft voice was deceivingly calm.

_"What do we do?" _Yugi said.

_"We've already challenged him and he will still have advantage of our friends if we back down." _Yami's face was still unreadable, but Yugi could hear the anger in his thoughts.

_ "Yugi." _Airi said. _"You two better beat him, or I may do something drastic." _Even with her face blank, Yugi could tell she was very near her breaking point. She had only reached this point when he had been having his bully trouble. If he was Duke he wouldn't be looking that pleased with himself; he would be running for cover as fast as possible.

"Well?" Duke said, impatiently

"You can't go through with this Yugi." Tea said

"I got myself into this, I'll be ok Yuge." Joey said.

"Yeah man, he's not worth it." Tristan said.

_"Yugi, It's up to you." _ Yami told him. He wouldn't accept unless his other half was said so. Still, if Duke tried to force Airi to go out with him, he would have to get through him.

Yugi looked from Joey to Airi to Duke. The conditions were extreme, but he wasn't going to let Joey be treated like a dog. He also knew that if he didn't accept Airi, though hating it, would agree to go out with Duke to free Joey. The idea of his sister giving into to such a demand was more then he could stand, and judging from the look on his friends face, Yami wouldn't stand for it either. Also he guessed Airi would probably do something drastic and the world might be short a Duke Devlin. Besides, when he and Yami worked as a team, they could over come anything.

Yugi nodded. It was time to duel.

* * *

><p>AN: so there is part one. the duel with Duke is next. hopefully it wont take too long to write. it this doesn't make sence, remember this is a two parter. and the thing with Bakura will be explained, just be pacient. for those who like Duke i'm sorry, but he was a jerk for the first part, he will get better.

PLEASE REVIEW! and have a great day.


	15. Chapter 15

Ok here is the second half of the Duke duel, and i just want everyone to know that the reason it too me this long was because figuring out how to write this duel was painful. watching the episodes was worse, so if somethings don't match up well it's because i gave up and just skipped to the end. anyway, besides that i like this chapter and hope you do too.

I also want to that everyone who reviewed the last chapter, THANK YOU! i think those were the most i've had a story so thank you for making my week wonderful. Special thanks to EB, superotakufan, and battousaisgirl16 for giving suggestions, they helped me get out of writers block this week. I hope this isn't asking to much, but i'm going into finals week so if i can hear from more of you that would help me feel better, Latin tests are scarry. :(

well here it is, if this is confusing, read the end of the last chapter and maybe that will help.

Chapter 15

"I accept." Yami announced for the others to hear.

"Excellent." Duke turned to one of his adoring fans. "Tell the television crew to start broadcasting."

"TV Crew?" Tea said, looking around the arena. For the first time they all noticing all the cameras set up around the room.

"The duel to decide the Kings of Games is a major event. I wouldn't want the world to miss it." Duke walked over to his platform, or maybe swaggering is a better term for it. Once at the platform pushed a button and the stadium began to change. Rectangular pillars appeared in front of the two players platforms, three harts glowing on their surfaces. The field changed from having two rows of rectangles for Duel Monster cards to having a checker board grid made up of hundreds of squares.

"You can do this Yugi." Tea said.

"Show that jerk what happens when someone challenges the King of Games." Tristan said.

Joey would have said something, but he had been dragged over to where the crazy fan girls were still cheering Duke.

Yami could tell Airi was worried. She didn't doubt that her brother or her friend could win, it was just thinking of what would happen if they didn't which made her insides churn. Yugi, still in detached form, went over to his sister. He took her hand, squeezing it to tell her it was ok.

"Everything will be alright." Yami told Airi, speaking for him and Yugi.

"Just make sure you win, please." she said.

"Hurry up Yugi. The crowds are waiting." Duke called from his dueling platform.

"This guy's really starting to bug." Tristan muttered.

"Started to?" Tea said incredulously.

Airi smiled confidently at both spiky haired boys.

_"Good luck, both of you."_

Both nodded, before turning and walking over to their platform.

"Calm down guys, its going to be fine." Airi said, hiding the uncertainty in her own voice.

"Your right." Tea said. "Yugi's faced worse opponent then this. I just he gets through this for Joey's sake."

_'and mine.' _Airi thought

"This will be a new challenge for you Yugi, I hope you can handle it." Duke called from across the field.

"Don't worry, I'm a fast learner." Yami said.

"You better be." Duke said. "'Cause I know this game inside and out."

_'That's because you created it, you jerk.'_ Airi though.

Yami and Yugi looked over the dueling panel. It was different yet seemed rather straight forward.

"Lost already? Don't worry I'll walk you through it." Duke seemed pleased that 'Yugi' was taking a long time studying the board, taking it as a sign the King of Games was uncomfortable. Duke explained the rules, the dice, heart points, and how to take a turn.

"He's only telling him the minimal rules." Airi muttered. "I'm sure this game isn't that simple."

"How can he expect Yugi to play if he doesn't know all the rules?" Tea was indignant.

"Probably slime ball's plan." Tristan growled, glaring at Duke.

From their corner Duke's fan club was making up new cheers like crazy, each more annoying than the one before it. Every time Joey tried to cheer for Yugi he would get pummeled by the crazed cheerleaders. Airi felt sorry for him. Joey had been an idiot to get in himself into that mess, but no one deserved that kind of treatment.

Duke flicked his bangs out of his eyes and winked at his fan club, which all squealed even louder.

"I'm going to get a head ache." Tea moaned.

"If he doesn't like his hair in his face I'll help him out and rip his bangs out by the roots." Airi muttered.

"I'll help you." Tristan said.

The game started. Duke summoned a monster with no trouble, but when Yami rolled the dice he came up empty.

"Oh, did I forget to mention that the harder the level of dice you role the harder it is to summon a monster."

"No, really?" Airi said, voice sarcastic.

"Easy there, my cheerleader in waiting." Duke's voice was so sweet Airi felt like choking.

"Call me that again and I'll show you what an angry Muto can do." Airi muttered.

"Yugi is really tensing up." Tea said, sounding worried.

Airi looked at where Yami was standing, Yugi's translucent self next to him. Yami's expression was complete frustration. Yugi was saying something to him, probably trying to calm his friends down. Airi knew frustration was one of the worsted weakness to have in a competition.

_"Yami." _ his eyes snapped to her. She looked him right in the eye._"Don't lose your concentration. Duke is annoying and this is a new game, it's not going to be easy, but you and Yugi can do this. I know you can."_

Yami nodded, face relaxing slightly. He and Yugi could do this. Airi and Joey were counting on them.

The game continued. Right when Yami thought he and Yugi had figured out the rules, Duke would tell them of a detail neither had known before he would pull a head. With every victory the fan girls would get even more obnoxious and Duke would alternate between making smart remarks about Yugi being the kings of games or try a flirty remark on Airi.

_"This isn't working." _ Yami said, hating not knowing all the rules. This game was like Duel Monsters except with path ways and having to trust in rolling dice instead of the heart of the cards. He may have liked it if these had been different circumstances and if he knew what he was doing.

_ "I just want to know why he dislikes me so much." _Yugi had noticed how much Duke loved to bring up the phrase 'King of Games' like it was a bad taste in his mouth. It was rather disconcerting that his opponent was some he didn't know yet seem hate him.

"It's your turn Yugi." Duke said, still cocky.

"I need to know one this before we continue, Devlin." Yami said, looking the other boy right in the eye. "Why are you so determined to defeat me?"  
>"That's easy Yugi." Duke said. "Because you cheated when you dueled Pegasus. Your not the true King of Games and I'm not going to let you hold that stolen title any longer."<p>

Everyone stared at him.

"Care to elaborate." Yami said.

"No one could out do Pegasus without trickery. Pegasus was a master of games. I know because I played this game with him when I went to get his funding for Dungeon Dice Monsters. He seemed to know every move I was about to make and had no trouble mastering my game. He promised a contract with Industrial Illusions after his new tournament was over. It has been months since then and I haven't heard anything. Then I found out the 'great Yugi Muto' had defeated Pegasus. I knew this couldn't be; no one could defeat the creator of Duel Monsters at his own game unless it was through cheating."

"I'm afraid you wrong Devlin." Yami said, not appreciating his friend, or himself, being called a cheat. "Pegasus wasn't the man you seem to think he was. He was the one who challenged me and I defeated him. It wasn't easy but I defeated him by my own abilities and not through trickery."

"Enough!" Duke didn't seem to like Yami's explanation. "Why then hasn't he contacted me in months. You did something to him Yugi. No one can beat someone at their own game." Duke pointed a accusing finger at Yami. Yugi flinched, even if it wasn't technically him getting pointed at. "You did something to Pegasus and won you title through faults means. I am going to show the world the cheat you are."

There was a moment of silence.

"Are you stupid or what?" Everyone turned to look at Airi. She was glaring at Duke, all her held in emotions flooding out in indignant rage. "Pegasus was a manipulative creep who forced Yugi to duel for his own selfish reasons. You're willing to seek revenge for the defeat of a man who could play your game easily! And on top of that you have the nerve to attack my brothers reputation because Pegasus hasn't contacted you about your game! In case you don't know, running a large company takes lots of time. If you had half a brain you would know that. If that's all you have then you're the one who is cheating for not allowing them to learn the rules better before starting." Luckily everyone was to busy being shocked by her rant to hear her use 'them' instead of 'him'. That would have made things even more complicated.

"This can be easily resolved. Yugi has only to prove to me that he can beat someone at their own game and I will be convinced he is the King of Games." Duke said, surprising calm even after the outburst. He was probably thinking that Airi would change her mind after he had relieved her brother to be a cheat.

_"Yugi, you better beat him, or so help me I'll . . .I'll . . . do something!" _Airi fumed, stomping over to a wall and punching it to release some frustration before returning to her previous position. She rubbed her hand; maybe Duke's face would be softer.

The room was ringing with the sound of Yugi's friends shouting their rage at Duke's accusations. Joey was saying a lot of nasty things about Duke while running in circle to avoided getting beaten up by the perusing mob of fan girls. Tristan and Tea's words were so meshed together along with the combined yelling of Joey and the fan girls that it was impossible to understand what they were saying.

Yugi was staring at Duke.

_"He really thinks I cheated?"_

_"Yugi, don't let him get to you." _Yami sounded surprising calm. _"We now know why he is dueling. We have to remember why we are dueling and prove his accusations wrong."_

_ "Right, we need to show him we can rise to any challenge. But that wont help if we don't know how this game works." _It was at that moment Yugi noticed the computer screen next to him. _"Wait, that might help." _he looked at Yami.

_"Well, turn it on. I don't know how."_

_ "But I'm a spirit."_

Yami couldn't help smiling at his friend comment.

_ "That doesn't mean you can't touch things. Just keep your eyes on what your doing because your fingers can't feel texture." _

Yugi stared at him for a moment, surprise by how matter a fact Yami was about it. Snapping his mind back to the present, he turned to the computer. Fortunately the key board and controls were out of Dukes or the others lines of vision. It might have looked really odd having them work on their own.

"It's still you turn Yugi." Duke called over the ruckus Yugi's friends were making.

Yami picked up the dice. He paused, an idea coming to him. If this game was like Duel Monsters, maybe he could use his powers on the dice to get a better outcome for his role.

_'Please, guide me' _ he thought before casting his dice. Seeing the result he smiled; Better then the last few times.

"You can do this!" Airi called. "Show him what kind of Duelist you are!"

Yami gave her a thumbs up. Seeing the familiar confidence back in his eyes was enough to ease her fears.

The Game continued. Yugi managed to find the rules and strategy suggestions on the computer. Both he and Yami would look them over before their turn, finally starting to get a strategy. Now that they were able to understand the game, the Kings of Games started to catch up. That seemed to make a dent in Dukes cockiness. His comments got less and less frequent when he realized that 'Yugi' was starting to catch on.

It was the last few turns. The playing field was almost completely covered by the different covered paths the monsters used to move on. Duke had cut Yami's monsters off with his paths, but still Yami had managed to get his monsters to the other side to get at Duke's heart points. Duke was down two heart points, but Duke was quick to counter attack. Duke's Orgoth the Relentless was on Yami's side of the field, and was making his monsters fall like flies. Orgoth had to trouble in going after Yugi's heart points.

Now they were tied with one heart point each.

"It's ok Yugi!" Tea said, hoping he couldn't hear the panic in her voice. "You still have a heart point left!"

"Just on more turn Yugi." Duke gloated. "Not only will I show that world what you are but I will have control over your best friend and you sister."

Yami visibly bristled at Duke's comment.

"If he lives that long." Tristan said, cracking his knuckles.

"Don't give up on them yet guys." Airi said. "The game isn't over yet."

"I wouldn't gloat just yet if I were you." Yami said. "All I have to do is summon a monster and turn this whole game around."

"Dream on. In case you haven't noticed, I control the field Yugi. There isn't any place for you to dimension the dice to summon a monster. Now is the moment of truth. Now I will expose you for the fake you really are."

_"Don't give up you two." _Airi didn't mean to sound panicked, but Yami and Yugi both picked up on her desperation.

_"This our last chance. If we don't get past this, we're done for." _Yugi said, scanning the field for some way out.

_"Yugi, I need you to trust in yourself." _the tone in Yami's voice caught Yugi's attention immediately. _"I know what we need to finish this madness and free Joey and Airi. There is only one monster that can help us, but I'm going to need your help in summoning him."_

Yugi at first looked confused, then his expression cleared. There was one monster which had never failed them. To make their bond stronger, Yugi dissolved into their shared mind. He reached out though his arm with Yami so they were both grasping the dice.

_'Come on' _Yugi thought. This had to work, it just had to.

"Go dice role!" Yami and Yugi said together.

No one on the side lines dared to breath.

"Come on Yuge." Joey muttered. Airi didn't take her eyes off her brother.

The dice stopped rolling. Yami grinned. They had rolled a level four summoning. Yugi was jumping around inside their mind.

"Yes, Yes, YES!" he was saying over and over.

_"Don't celebrate just yet." _Yami said, though not hiding the satisfaction in his voice. _"We still have to win."_

"Nice role, to bad you don't have any place for the dice to dimension" Duke scoffed.

"I wouldn't be so sure." Yami said, chuckling slightly as he placed one of the dice in a slot, making it appear in the center of the field. "There is more than one way to dimension the dice, you just have to believe."

"Don't tell me how to play my game!" Duke snapped. "There is no way you can make the path fit in that small space." Duke stared. The dices sides had unfolded, fitting perfectly in the open spaces on the field. "What! That's not possible!"

"Oh, but it is Devlin." Yami said, smiling. "And now I summon the Dark Magician!"

"The Dark Magician!" Duke repeated.

"What's the matter, didn't hear the first time?" Airi said, almost laughing in relief.

"My Dark Magician has never failed me." Yami told Duke as the purple clad figure appeared. "All I had to do was trust in my dice and now he has appeared."

Duke seemed to be having a struggle with himself. Airi watched amused as he seemed to be wrestling between his old accusations and the skills that Yami and Yugi were showing.

"Dark Magic Attack!" Yami and Yugi commanded. Orgoth couldn't withstand the magician's attack and was blasted from the field.

"Hang that from ya earring Dukey-boy!" Joey cheered, the fan girls to much in shock to punish him. Tea and Airi hugged in celebration while Tristan punched the air in triumph.

Duke didn't look pleased, not at all.

"Your comeback ends now Yugi!" he said, rolling his dice. Airi felt her insides freeze when she saw the happy look on Duke's face."I summon the Dark Assailant!" the ugly skull face monster was moved right to a chest, which had been summoned earlier in the game. "Do remember what I mentioned about Item summonings?" Duke was leering at Yami. "Well now I'm going to summon a Monster Cannon to the field."

"What does that do?" Tea asked, watching with the others as the ginormous cannon appeared.

"What does it do? It takes out the Dark Magician, that's what it does." Duke was returning to his old annoying self. "Whats the matter Yugi? Never heard of the Monster Cannon? To bad, or you would have known that it shoots monsters at the opponent instead of cannon balls."

"The name fits." Yami said, not looking impressed.

"And now I'm going to pick the target of the day and that will be the Dark Magician." Duke was practically cheering.

The skull headed monster loaded itself into the cannon and was aimed at the Dark Magician.

"I activate the Dark Magicians special ability." Yami yelled. "Dark Magician, Conceal yourself in the Magical Hats!"

"No!" Duke lost his cool again. "Your carnival tricks wont save you Yugi. Monster Cannon, attack the second hat form the left!" The monster collided with the hat, causing both to be destroyed Duke looked on, hoping for the correct hat. But he didn't get it. The Dark Magician emerged unharmed.

"I should thank you Devlin for making the Dark Magician's abilities the same as they are in duel monsters." Yami said.

In a desperate attempt to save himself, Duke made his remaining monster retreat. Unfortunately for him, Yami and Yugi knew of the other special abilities of their favorite monster.

"You can run, but you can't hide." Yami rolled the dice. "I use these Magic Crests on the dice to activate Mystic Box!" The Dark Magician was again hidden from sight in the tall black box. The sword appeared, stabbing the box from all sides.

"How are you planning to win, by squiring your own monster!" Duke was incredulous.

"I thought you knew this game, Devlin." Airi said, grinning as the box opened.

"NO! You squired my monster!" Duke's monster vanished along with the box, while another box appeared on Duke's side of the field, revealing The Dark Magician. There was nothing to protect Duke's remaining heart point from the spell caster.

"Dark Magic Attack!" the spell caster pointed his staff at the remaining Heart Point Counter, eliminating it with one hit.

There was a spit second of stunned silence.

"ALRIGHT!" Joey cheered, picking Airi up and spinning her around in a victory hug. "My dog days are over!" Joey's cheers were only matched by Tristan and Tea's in volume.

"Okay put me down Joey." Airi said, laughing. "I know your not a dog, but that suit stinks like one."

Yami and Yugi stood in their shared mind, glad it was all over.

"We did it!" Yugi said.

"Well done Yugi." Yami paused, taking note of a sound outside. "You better take over now. I think the others are coming to congratulate you."

Yugi had barely taken control before all the wind knocked out of him by Joey, now out of the dog suit.

"That was brilliant!" he said, messing up Yugi's hair even more. "Ya saved me pal. I was starting to think like a dog in that thing."

"Yugi that was absolutely amazing!" Tea said, next one to give Yugi a hug. Yugi went slightly pink, but grinned none the less.

"Yeah, you did it man!" Tristan was the second person to threaten to cut of Yugi's air supply.

"Yo, my turn." Airi said.

The second he was released, Yugi almost knocked her over with the force of his hug.

"Thank you so much Yugi." she said.

"Anything for you sis." he said.

_"Thank you Yami."_

_ "My pleasure, Airi."_

"Can we leave now?" Tristan said.

The friends headed for the exit unable to stop talking about the resent events.

Duke had disappeared, probably unable to admit defeat.

* * *

><p>When they got home they were met by a very annoyed Grandpa. He cornered Yugi as soon as he walked in the living room, demanding why he hadn't told him about the duel. When asked how he knew, Gramps pointed at the TV set.<p>

"It was on every net work." All the teens were shocked. They knew it was broadcast, but didn't expect to to be on every network.

"I thought I made it clear that I didn't want either of you to go near that game shop."

"Gramps it was important."

"So you go sneaking off even when I told you not to."

"Gramps, please." Airi said, not in the mood for arguing. "Yugi beat that guy so the Muto name and the King of Games title are intact. Besides, it's Yugi's Birthday tomorrow. Can we have some fun this weekend?"

Gramps looked form one of his grandchildren to the other.

"Alright. I am proud of you Yugi for beating that guy. But remember I still don't approve." he went back down stairs to the shop to help a customer, muttering something under his breath.

After that everything went smoothly, if that was possible when Yugi's friends were over. The living room was almost torn to pieces by Tristan and Joey, who had gotten into a fight over who was going to sleep on the couch. It had started when Tristan had made the comment that since Joey was the dog he should have the floor, to which Joey tackled him to the floor. Yugi was smart enough to stay out of it. Airi chose that moment to show Tea her room, where Tea would be spending the night.

The evening was loud, but enjoyable. Even Gramps cheered up a bit, unable to keep from laughing with all the ridiculous stunts Joey and Tristan would come up with.

* * *

><p>It took a while to get everyone up the next morning, especially Joey and Tristan who slept like the dead. But eventually they got them up by mentioning breakfast; no one can sleep when breakfast consists of Grandpa's special birthday pancakes.<p>

After everyone was dressed and fed it was time for the presents. Yugi loved them all. From Tea he got a new card pouch for his deck which could be clipped onto a belt so that it was easier to carry around. From Joey and Tristan there were some booster packs with cards for his deck. From Gramps a new Rubix Cube for him to solve. Airi's gift didn't look very impressive, just an envelope. Inside was a homemade card with 'To the King of Games' printed on the front. Inside were two written messages. The first read:

Yugi,

Happy 16th Birthday!

It doesn't matter what title you have or what others think

of you,you will always be the best brother I could ever have.

Always remember I love you, even if you are an idiot sometimes.

Have a wonderful day!

Love from your sister,

Airi

The second message was short, but no less special.

To Yugi,

Happy Birthday. I wish you all the best for the coming year.

Yami

In the card was a folded origami packet, large enough for a Duel Monsters card. Yugi pulled at the open end, revealing a monster card. His eyes widened.

"Dark Magician Girl!" This card had only been released a few weeks earlier. "How did you get this?"

"I have my ways." Airi shrugged, not about to tell him what a pain it was to find.

"Wow." Joey sounded impressed as he and the others leaned in for a closer look. "Looks like ya other magician, only not."

"Great observation, genius." Tristan said.

Yugi put the card back in the small packet and placed it back in the Birthday Card. He stood and threw his arms around his sister, almost unseating her.

"Thank you so much."

"Don't just thank me." Airi said, smiling as she hugged him back. "Yami was the one who told me what you wanted."

Yugi look up, seeing the spirit standing behind his sister.

"It's never a good idea to only have one magician in your deck." Yami said, looking rather pleased with himself.

_"Thanks Yami." _

The door bell rang

"I'll get it." Airi said, "You guys start straightening this place up." she ordered as she left, pointing out the rapping paper all over the floor.

Duke Devlin stood on the door step, looking very humbled. Seeing that it was Airi, he went bright red and looked at the ground.

"Hey." he said, not looking up."I'm here to apologize, to you and to Yugi. I was a real jerk and shouldn't have acted the way I did."

"The stuff you did was rather immature and ridiculous." Airi said.

"And now the whole world knows it. I shouldn't have used you as a bargaining item. I just think your a really cute girl and you probably wouldn't have gone out with me any other way."

"You didn't really make yourself more endearing by doing that." Airi stated.

"I really am sorry." because he wasn't using any of his charm Airi could tell that he really did mean it.

Yugi had shown up by this point.

"Hey Duke." he said. Yami was standing next to him, ready to step in if Duke tried anything.

"Your not mad at me?" Duke was shocked that Yugi smiling at him.

"The duels over and it was a great one. Though if we ever play again I hope it is in better circumstances."

"I am really sorry for all the stuff I said about your being a cheater, Yugi. The better duelist won yesterday and it was you."

"At least your admitting it." Joey and the others had come down to see what was going on.

"Here." Duke had had his hands behind his back the entire time. He brought them forward to show that he was holding a Dungeon Dice Monsters game box. "I don't deserve any of you guys forgiveness, but please accept this Yugi. I am sorry."

Yugi took the box. He looked at it for a moment, then looked at his friends who nodded. Both Yami and Yugi looked at Airi. She glanced at Duke, then nodded.

"Hey Duke are you busy today?" Yugi said.

Duke paused as he was turning to leave.

"I don't think so."

"Would you like to come in a teach the others how to play your game? It would be great if you could, you being the creator and all."

Duke was dumbfounded. He looked at each of them, thinking they were fooling with him. When he saw that all of them were sincere, he grinned.

"Sure."

The majority of the day was spent learning the new game and playing it. It was fun to play, especially when no ones freedom was on the line. All proved to be somewhat good after a few rounds, especially with Duke and Yugi there to help everyone else out. Gramps was still upset by the whole rival game shop, but since Duke was a friend of Yugi's he hadn't done anything rash. Luckily for Duke no one had told Gramps about his hitting on Airi. Still it was probably a good thing Grandpa was in the shop most of the day so there wasn't any real danger of confrontation between the two game shop owners.

Duke proved to be quite agree able when he wasn't being a jerk. He was still full of himself, but it was easier to deal with when he wasn't being a arrogant snot. Now that he proved to be a nice guy Airi was willing to fully forgive him, as long as he didn't start hitting on her again. There were a couple moments when it looked like he was about to, but luckily stopped himself in time. Even though they seemed to be on better terms Duke and Joey still couldn't help getting into a squabble about the whole 'dice under the cup' incident at school two days earlier.

"I'm just saying that that trick has been done on the best of them and none had been able to get the dice before me." Duke said, clearly trying to sound impressive again.

"Yeah especially if that person is Joey." Tristan said.

"Shut it Tristan." Joey snapped.

"I'd like to try." Airi said.

Duke produced the die and Yugi brought a cup. Airi sat across for Duke at the coffee table with the others gathered around to watch.

"This is how it works. The trick is to get the die under the cup into your right hand without touching the cup."

Airi raised an eyebrow.

"You may think this is impossible." Duke said, arms folded. "but with some magic I am able to do this amazing feet." he touched his temple and started to hum.

"Oh please." Joey said. "this is even worse the second time through."

"But the die has moved. It is no longer under the cup." Duke said, still looking mystical.

"Yeah, right." Joey said. "Not falling for that again."

"Oh, look your right." Airi leaned over and picked something off the floor.

Joey and Duke's eyes the size of dinner plates. In her hand was a die.

"How?" not believing it, Duke snatched the cup away. The die he had placed there, was still there. Airi calmly picked it up with her right hand.

"That's cheating." Joey and Duke said together.

"Hey." Airi said calmly, grinning while the others were laughing. "You said the only rule was you couldn't touch the cup."

"How did ya do it?" Joey demanded.

"Those with magic never reveal their secrets." Airi said.

* * *

><p>Everyone agreed the party had been a great success and lots of fun. Duke had gotten a call earlier in the afternoon from his manager saying that Industrial Illusions had finally contacted them and they were still willing to go through with the contract. That was made the day even more of a cause for celebration. But now it was over and everyone had gone home. Yugi and Airi were doing the dishes, Gramps had gotten a large head ache and gone to bed early.<p>

"Best birthday ever!" Yugi was saying as he passed rinsed dishes to Airi to put in the dish washer.

"I'm glad you had a good time."

"I just wish Yami could have enjoyed it more." Yami was in his puzzle and according to Yugi he had been there for most of the day. Airi guessed he was trying to find something about his past life again. Being a spirit must be hard, and on top of that not knowing anything about yourself would be horrid. Neither sibling couldn't imagine what it must be to feel like only half a person.

"Well then we'll have to do something for him." Airi closed the dishwasher with a snap. "I think I have an idea."

* * *

><p>Yami was walking around the endless passages; There had to be something he missed.<p>

"Yami!" he heard Yugi call from the doorway of his soul room.

"Yugi, is there something wrong?" Yami asked, appearing form one of the many dark passages.

"No, I just was feeling tiered so I was wondering if you wanted to take over for the rest of the evening."

"Don't you want to finish out your day?"

"Na, it's been a long one and I'm tired. Besides, Airi has somethings she wanted to show you."

"Well, alright, if your sure. Get some rest."

Yami found Airi sitting at the kitchen table. She had what looked like a mountain of books in front of her.

"Yugi said you wanted to show me something."

"I thought we could try and find out something about your past." Airi said. "Gramps said he found his puzzle on an adventurer in Egypt so I'm guessing that is where your roots are. These are all the books that I collected about Egypt over the years. Since you puzzle isn't helping, maybe we find something in one of these."

Yami just stood there, for once unable to think of something to say.

"Well get over here and help me look through these." Airi said, motioning to the chairs all around the table.

"You don't have to go to all this trouble Airi." Yami said, walking over and sitting next to her.

"I want to." she smiled at him. "Besides, this is one of my favorite topics. Because your my friend, sharing it with you will make it even more special."

The they started in on the pile of books. They were mostly history books, which didn't really help because they weren't sure what time period Yami was from. Each of them would point out things, making comments, trying to figure out what they were looking for. After a while they both settled into reading in silence. Who knew coming from a country with over a three thousand year history would be so frustrating?

Over an hour later, Airi put down her book. She had been though the whole stack and wasn't coming up with anything. Yami had been reading the same book for half an hour now.

"Find something?" Airi asked.

"This is interesting, though rather ridiculous. Who ever put these in as an example of hieroglyphic texts isn't good in constructing sentences."

"May I see?"

Yami handed her the book. Airi flipped through the pages. It was a book Pro. Hawkins had suggested to her when he learned she was into ancient languages.

"Like I said, the grammar is horrible." Yami said.

"You can read this?" Airi said, pointing to one of the practice pages, covered with ancient symbols.

"Yes." Yami said, giving her a 'why shouldn't I' expression.

"Hmm." Airi looked over the page. "funny."

"What is?"

"You don't know anything about yourself, but you can read this easily."

"Maybe I had mean teachers in my past and I could never get their lessons of my head, even with amnesia." Both of them got a good laugh out of that.

"Well at least we know you can read the language, that's a start." Airi said, "Probably means your someone high up. Hey we made some progress."

Yami nodded, frowned slightly. It was better then nothing.

"Then we should celebrate our find, besides I'm hungry." Airi said, standing. "Do you want something?"

Yami was about to say no thank you when his stomach gave a loud grumble.

"I'll take that as a yes." Airi laughed. She pulled out the left over cake from the party, amazingly there was still some left. She had used both of the cake mixes she had bought to make a a sort of marble cake with a mix of white and brown under the chocolate frosting. "You didn't get to try any during the party so its about time you tried some."

Yami couldn't argue, especially when she was already placing a slice in front of him. He thanked her and took a bite. It was too incredible for words. He chewed slowly, letting the combined flavors enter every corner of his mouth.

"How is it?" Airi asked, trying not to laugh at the expression on his face.

Yami finally swallowed.

"The others don't even get close to describing your abilities. You are an amazing cook, Airi."

"The mixes are pre-made, but thanks." Airi said, going slightly pink.

They sat there enjoying there cake and chatting about this and that. Yami finally couldn't stand not knowing.

"How did you pull of that dice trick earlier?"

"What, don't you believe in magic?"

"When I'm in a duel I believe in the power of my monsters and the heart of the cards, if that is what you call magic. You on the other hand Airi, no matter how incredible of a girl you are, don't have the power to summon dice out of your pocket."

"Fine I'll tell. Do you remember the die Duke threw at Joey that you caught? You kicked it away and during the game I happened to step on it. I picked it up so that no one would get hurt. After that I honestly forgot I had it. I didn't intend to use it to trick anyone, I just forgot it was in my pocket until Joey and Duke brought up the trick."

She paused because Yami was laughing, hard. It was a good thing Gramps could sleep through anything.

"You're one tricky character, Airi." Yami said, when he could talk again.

"Hey, I helped train the King of Game. You expect anything less?"

From the back of his mind, Yami could here someone giggle, then quickly stop. He smiled slightly; He'd have to talk to Yugi about tricking him later. His attention snapped back to Airi when she tried to suppress a yawn.

"I saw that." Yami said.

"What?"

"You're tired."

"Am not. Ok, a little bit, but it's not even dark yet."

"If you body needs rest then it is best to give it some. Besides I think we've exhausted what information these books have to offer."

Yami stood, collecting their empty plates. He placed them in the sink, while Airi gathered up the books. She was about to pick up the large stack, when Yami pick up the upper half of it.

"Hey." she said, seeing that he had the bigger pile. "At least make them even."

"I'll carry this." Yami said firmly. "Your too small to carry them all." he teased.

"Watch it." Airi said, giving him a playful glare as they started down the hall. "You call me small I get to call you old."

They continued to banter back a forth until they got to her room. Yami placed his pile on the small book case while Airi put the rest onto her desk. Looking out the window over the desk she suddenly froze.

"Wow." she said softly.

Yami didn't get a chance to ask because the next he knew she was pulling him down the hall.

"Airi . . . what?" was all he could get out as she lead him up the attic steps, passed Yugi's room and to a door Yami had never noticed before.

"You'll see." Airi said opening the door and reviling a balcony over the front of the game shop. Once out side she pointed to the sky line. "That."

Yami looked up.

The sky was painted with the most amazing assortment of colors he had ever seen. Orange intertwined with pink and yellow playing on the corners like a golden fringe. Even if the sun was hidden by the building of the sky line, they couldn't mask how utterly beautiful the sunset was.

"Amazing isn't it?" she said.

"Incredible." was all he could say.

A light breeze blow past, ruffling both teen's hair. Yami closed his eyes, smiling as he enjoyed the feeling of the wind on his face. Airi felt a pang in her heart. She never really thought of how it must be being unable to feel anything. She closed her eyes, for once truly enjoying the way the wind blew her hair around. She opened her eyes to find Yami watching her.

"What?"

"I think I know why Duke was so persistent to get you attention."

"Oh no, don't you start." Airi said, turning red.

"Okay, I won't." Yami said, laughing.

They continued to watch the sunset until the colors seeped away slowly and were replaced by the mantle of night.

"Sunset Frame." Airi said softly

"Sorry?"

"Oh, it's something my mom used to say." Airi smiled sadly at the darkening sky. "She said the perfect way to end a great day right is with a sunset. Paintings have frames, why can't memories?"

Yami didn't say anything. He suddenly realizing what Airi and Yugi had just given him; a memory. He still didn't know his past, but he had today. Until he knew more about who he was, he had days like this to hold on to.

"We better go in now." Airi said. The sky was completely dark.

They paused in front of Yugi's door, and Airi turned to face him.

"Well goodnight." Airi said.

Yami nodded, his expression unreadable. Next thing Airi knew Yami had pulled her into a tight hug.

"Thank you, Airi." he said, softly. Though she couldn't see his face she could hear the emotion in his voice. She hugged him back, smiling.

"Happy Birthday Yami." she whispered.

He couldn't speak. He only held on tighter.

After a few moments of neither of them moving, Yami finally let go, pretending to brush his bangs our of his eyes as he wiped the few tears which threatened to fall. Airi smiled, and with a final good night she disappeared down the attic steps.

* * *

><p>Yugi lay in his soul room, feeling bored. Pretending to be asleep wasn't very exciting. He had played the same game five times and was about to start the sixth when he felt Yami giving control back to him. He found himself laying in bed, Yami had already changed into pajamas so there was no need for him to get up. Yugi was about to congratulate himself for pulling off a convincing performance when he heard Yami calling him. He stayed still, faking sleep.<p>

_"Come on Yugi, I know your awake."_

nothing

_"Yugi."_

silence

_"Oh great, There goes a Blue-eyes."_

_ "What?"_

_ "I knew you weren't asleep."_

_ "No fair. Did you know the whole time I was awake?"_

_ "Yugi, we share a mind. Besides you fidget when your bored."_

_ "Oh. Well did you have fun?"_

_ "You could have told me you wanted me to take over."_

_ "Would you have done it?"_

nothing

_"I thought not."_ Yugi sighed, looking up at the ceiling above his bed. _"Yami, today was your day too. You deserved to enjoy it as much as I did."_

Yami just shook his head in wonder. How could he so lucky to have friends like Airi and Yugi?

Yugi suddenly started laughing.

_"What's so funny?"_

_ "I just though of something. Maybe if you came out more often people might be able to tell us apart."_

Yami couldn't help chuckling at that.

_"That would be an improvement."_

Yugi was going to make another comment, but yawned instead.

_"I heard that."_

_ "Okay I am tired, and I'm not faking this time."_

_ "Sleep well then."_

_ "Good night, Yami."_

_ "Yugi."_

_ "Yeah?"_

_ "Thank you."_

* * *

><p>AN: So, how was it? I hope you liked it.

Ok this is what is happening. like i said above i have finals next week plus worrying about graduation. because of this i will be staying as far away from fanfiction as i can for a few weeks, so don't freek out if i don't update for a while. If anyone has requests for battle city, I would love to hear them. Just to warn you, Airi will not be dueling in Battle City, she flattly refuses unless you can tell me how she can enter with out trowing off any more of the story, and trust me with what i have planned she already is turning this story upside down and backwards. Don't worry, she will duel later in this story, i'm just not going to tell you when.

anyway, when i come back to this sight i hope to find a lot of reviews. please tell me if you like this chapter, it was really hard to write so i hope you enjoyed it. plus I'm going to need something positive to read after next week, so please push the button below and leave me a little jewel of comments. Thank you. :D

Have a great week. if you have tests like me good luck. thank you for liking my story.


	16. Chapter 16

Sorry it took this long to up date but i have to say that writing people who are panicking is hard. Aperently i survived all my finals, even Latin. and i found out a bit of triva. 'Muto' in latin means 'to exchange'. fits right! ok enough with that, it's been a long few weeks. thank you for continuing to read this.

before i go any further i need to tell you that a new charater has been added to this story. her name is Charlotte and she is great. I need to tell you this because she is not mine. she belongs to my good friend Saia-Kurume, who also writes on this sight. we got together and desided that both of our OC would work in eachothers storys. so Charlotte is making a deybue in this story. If you want to know more about her read 'Something Wicked' by Saia-Kurume. i hope you like her as much as I do.

ok one last order of buisness. i should warn you that this is the Bandit Keith part. instead of fallowing Yugi it will be fallowing Airi, Yami, and the gang, which means lots of jumping around. Sorry if it gets confusing. Special thanks to EB, battousaisgirl16, and Saia-Kurume for all their suggestions.

ok enough talk, lets get started.

Chapter 16

The next several months saw several changes for the group. Joey's sister Serenity was going through testing to see if it wasn't too late for her blindness to be stopped. Joey wouldn't stop talking about the progress and the doctor's positive reports on her condition. Joey went around unable to stop smiling for weeks.

There was more then one reason Joey was in a good mood. His friend from America had come to Japan for a visit and had officially become part of the group. Charlotte Langspur was a duelist on the American dueling circuit and she and Joey had been pen pals for a few years. She had decided to visit to get away from her abusive father. The day she arrived the black haired teen had gotten lost in Domino, not having enough practice in reading Japanese. Joey and Yugi had found her in front of the electronic shop, weak from hunger and fast asleep. Once she recovered and had been properly introduced she was instantly accepted into their group of friends. Charlotte had a very fun personality and got along well with the group. It also didn't hurt that she had punched Kaiba in the face when he had ticked her off. (A/N: Read other story to find out what happened)

Charlotte was staying with Joey and was now enrolled with the others in school. Because of the difference in the school systems she was in their class despite being a year older. The months went by with out that much incident. The group had some run-ins with Kaiba but nothing big. Luckily there wasn't any reason for Charlotte to hit him again, though there was still tension between them. His opinion of Charlotte may have improved more if she and Airi hadn't become good friends. Though Kaiba did seem a little more accepting of Charlotte then Airi, mostly because she was a professional Duelist, even if she was an American one.

Airi was grateful that there wasn't any big happenings at the moment. She had enough on her plate with school, which meant staying up late to finish projects. Yami would often sit up with her if he got bored, or wanted to get away from his puzzle, which would only remind him more and more about how little he knew of himself. He was becoming more and more restless, like he was supposed to do or know. But he knew nothing except that he had woken up in a puzzle 5,000 years ago.

* * *

><p>It was about a year after Duelist Kingdom. The morning was like every other morning at the game shop. Gramps was outside sweeping. Airi was just turning on the dishwasher after doing the breakfast dishes. She looked up at the kitchen clock. Tea should be here any minute, but Yugi was still in his room. Usually he was already downstairs. She walked up to the attic to see what was going on. As she walked she could hear Yugi and Yami talking.<p>

"Well this new chain should be strong enough." Yugi was saying. The rope around the Millennium Puzzle had snapped during a friendly but intense wrestling match at Joey's place so Yugi had bought a chain yesterday to replace it. "That was scary when the rope broke. I can't imagine losing the puzzle."

"We're going to need it more then ever." Yami said, standing behind Yugi.

"Is there something wrong?" Yugi reconsigned the undertone in his friends voice.

"The puzzle connects us Yugi. It's the only way I am able to exist in this world."

"You're still worried aren't you?" Yugi said, looking up at him as he got his bag.

"I'm not sure why but I feel something is going to happen."

"I'm sure we'll be ready for anything. We're a team." Yugi said.

"I'm included in that statement right?" Airi said, from her position in the door way.

Both boys jumped, not realizing she was there.

"Ha, pay back." Airi laughed.

"Hey, no fair."

"Face downs are fair." Airi corrected "Besides any crazy things that happen to you affects me."

"It could be dangerous." Yami said.

"And when has that stopped you two?" Airi said, indignant.

"Yugi, Tea's here!" they heard Grandpa calling from outside.

"Be right there!" Yugi called back.

Yugi started off down the stairs, Yami about to fallow when Airi touched his shoulder.

"Hey, you sure your ok? You've been rather moody."

"I just wish I knew more. There has been one attempt for my puzzle, I'm just afraid the next one will be worse." Yami hated the idea of anything happening to Yugi and Airi because someone was after him.

"We'll figure it out. There has to be something. No one comes out of thin air. Lighten up a little, Yugi's getting worried about you. And so am I."

Yami nodded, smiling slightly.

* * *

><p>"Morning." Tea said brightly, when Yugi and Airi came out of the shop. "Come on Yugi, We're going to be late."<p>

"Sorry Tea, we were talking to the Spirit of the Millennium Puzzle."

"Really is something wrong?" Tea could hear the under tone of worry in Yugi's voice.

"He is just worried that something is going to happen. He just hates not knowing who he is or what his purpose is here. Ever since Duelist Kingdom he's been worried someone else might be after my puzzle. He has no real idea who he is or where he come from."

"Yugi, your rambling." Airi interrupted.

"Oh, yeah we have the big game today." Yugi said, snapping back to the present.

The two high school kids hurried down the street, calling out good bye to the Muto family as they went.

"If the game gets over early come back and help me sweep!" Gramps called after them.

"How often do you have to sweep?" Airi said, looking at the front step, which looked rather clean to her.

"Don't say anything negative about my art of sweeping." Gramps humphed. "I don't see you kids offering to help with this."

"We just didn't want to muss up your professional job." Airi said sweetly.

"Right." Gramps huffed, though smiling just the same. "Get in there and make sure inventory is still good."

* * *

><p>Airi was in the back when she felt it. The sudden jolt of panic made her stop dead in her tracks. She hadn't felt this much panic since Duelist kingdom.<p>

"Please not again." she muttered. "Don't be so quick to think the worse Airi." she told herself, trying to stay calm. "They're a team, as long as they are together everything will work out." She started to climb the stares, only half realizing what she was doing. The panicked feeling didn't leave, but had changed slightly. She was getting two different degrees, one seemed frustrated, the other was scared yet determined.

Airi's insides started to clam up. The intensity wasn't changing, but the reception on one of them was starting to weaken. She had felt something like this before, when Yugi had passed out during the duel with Pegasus. Something was very wrong.

Airi suddenly became aware that she was in her room. Without thinking of what she was doing she went the bottom drawer of her desk and pulled it open. Sitting there almost as if it was expecting her to come, was her card case. She pulled it out, then paused. What was she thinking? She had no idea where Yugi was or if he really was in trouble. Besides, how was she so sure that this kind of emergency called for her deck. They could be in some other kind of trouble where cards wouldn't help at all. She wished the mind link worked over long distances; getting random feelings with out reference was frustrating.

"Airi!"

She wheeled round to see Yami standing there. The look on his face was enough to confirm all the panic she had been feeling.

"Yami, what is it?" she said standing up, hand clutching her deck. "Is Yugi ok?"

"He was last time I was able to communicate with him."

"What?"

"Something is interfering with the puzzle so I can't even detach to help him duel. Thankfully who ever is blocking the bond doesn't seem to know about my connection with you."

"Wait, Yugi is dueling some one?"

"Yes and from what I've been trying to push through who ever it is is very powerful."

"Lets go then." Airi was already half way out the door. "Gramps I'm going out for a bit!" she called as she ran down the back stairs. She didn't even wait to see if he heard as she and Yami ran out on the street. Airi realized she was still holding her deck. Not having time to run back up stairs she clipped it onto her belt loop.

"This way." Yami indicated the road way to school. Both hurried along the street.

"How did this opponent get hold of the puzzle?" Airi said, not getting why Yugi hadn't been wearing the puzzle when he was challenged.

"Apparently he was tricked into taking it off." Yami said, inwardly cursing that he was getting faint feelings from his Aibou. "Are you still getting impressions from Yugi?"

"Faintly. What could possibly have possessed him to give up the puzzle?"

"Again I don't know, I wasn't paying attention." Yami said, angry at himself. "The next thing I knew was that our connection had weekend. I was able to detach long enough to hear the challenge from the thief and tell Yugi he would have to do this alone before some greater power forced me back."

"We'll get there and help." Airi said, trying to sound confident for both of them.

Yami had stopped in front of a table with a purple cover and the remains of a crystal ball on the ground in front of it.

"This is the last place Yugi had the puzzle." Yami said, glaring at the ally behind the table. "That is where they went."

"Look at those arrows." Airi was halfway down the ally already. On the wall was an arrow that was pointing along the dirty passage way. "These must have been placed to lead Yugi where the creep wanted him."

"Him alone it seems." Yami said, indicating several other sights further along the passage. They looked just like the one Airi had found but were pointing in every way imaginable.

"They're no help to us now." Airi said, hitting the sign in exasperation and regretting it; bricks hurt. "Do you remember where the puzzle went after the thieves took off?"

"No." Yami paused, concentrating. "This way." He started off down the ally.

Airi dashed after him, a spark of hope rising in her chest. Ignoring the direction of the signs, the older teens ran down the narrow spaces between the buildings. Airi wished they could run faster. From what she could tell Yugi was barley holding his own. From what she was feeling Yugi's worry and loneliness were rarely interrupted by surges of confidence. Who ever he was dueling must be good to make Yugi doubt himself.

"Nearly there." Yami said excitedly. "It's just . . ."

But Airi never heard the end of that sentence. Without any warning Yami disappeared.

"Yami?"

No answer. She had lost all feeling of the spirits presence.

"YAMI!"

Still nothing. What was worse she couldn't feel Yugi either. All she could feel was the pounding of her own heart. If she couldn't feel either of them something must have happened to the puzzle. If the puzzle was lost Yugi was in trouble, and without Yami she had no way of getting to him.

She had lost them both.

* * *

><p>"No Joey I'm not going to be partners with Duke." Charlotte was saying as she, Joey and Tristan stood in the entry way of school changing from their out door shoes to in door ones.<p>

"Come on Char." Joey begged, hopping on one foot trying to get his shoe off. "I told you everyone else will already have groups. Tea will pick Yugi because she know that he'll actually do the project on time. Tristan and I will be together because we're good at thinking on our feet at the last minute. Duke has too many fan girls to chose from so he'll need someone out side of the group so those loony fans of his don't start a revolt."

"So you want to give him the one girl who'll probably rip his head off." Charlotte said. "Very charitable of you Joey." Duke had been switching between flirting with Airi and Charlotte. Charlotte had the worse time because she was in school with him all day.

"Wouldn't having a girl be his partner make things worse?" Tristan pointed out.

"Oh, great." Charlotte said, rolling her gray eyes sarcasticly. "Get those crazy fan loonies mad at me for life. Plus I'll have to put up with his twirling his bangs endlessly."'

"Why can't you be his partner Joey?" Tristan said.

"Because I want to get a good grade."

Charlotte would have called Joey a bunch of nasty names if Tea hadn't practically fell through the door. She had been running the whole way, only pausing to talk to Bakura on the way to get help.

"Wow Tea what happened?" Tristan said, taken a back by her entrance.

"Where's Yugi?" Charlotte said, knowing the two walked to school together.

"Yugi's in trouble." Tea gasped out.

"What!" That got the other three teens attention.

"His puzzle got stolen. He told me to cut the thief of around the corner but her never came out."

"Well we'll have to go find him." Joey said, jumping around again to put his shoe back on.

"Charlotte, tell the teachers we wont be in class." Tristan said, putting his own shoes back on.

"Not on your life." Charlotte said. "Yugi's my friend too."

"Could be dangerous." Joey said, giving her a grin. She glared at him.

"Considering I'm the one who punched Kaiba in the face, I think I'm ready for everything."

"Guys hurry." Tea said. "Yugi could be in big trouble."

"With what we've faced, that's what I'm afraid of." Joey said.

The four of them were half way down the front steps when they heard someone call after them. Turning they found the soccer coach, stomping after them.

"Oops." Joey muttered.

"Where do you kids think you're going?" Coach said. "You'll promised to help out with the soccer game today."

"We have a emergency." Tristan said.

"Like what?"

"Tea's cat is sick." Charlotte sniffed, wiping her eyes. "The vet says we don't have much time. We're going to give her family support." She was acting so convincing that the others had to look twice to make sure she was faking.

"Please, I need to be with Fluffy." Tea said, catching on and acting the part with her hands clasped in front of her.

The whole thing was extremely cheesy, but the coach bought the whole story.

"Such devotion. Of course you kids can go." Coach said, wiping tears from eyes. "Go be with that poor kitty." he called after them as the four teens ran off down the road.

"Poor kitty?" Joey said, once out of sight.

"Majority of people have a soft spot for cute furry pets." Charlotte looked very pleased with herself. "Glad to see it works here just as well here as it does in the states."

"This way guys." Tea said, taking the lead. She lead them to the table at the entrance to the ally. "This is where the creep tricked Yugi to get his puzzle. He ran down that ally after him and told me to cut him off at the next ally but no one came out."

"Maybe those signs will help." Tristan pointed to the first arrow.

"Look again genius." Joey said, pointing at a arrow that was pointing to a dumpster. "I don't care if there's a secret passage, noddy is gonna get me to go dumpster diving."

"Well the signs may still help even if they aren't pointing the right way." Charlotte said, continuing down the ally. "Some one switched the signs, but I doubt they had time to put them down different allies. Lets fallow and see if they will lead us."

"Great idea, Char." Joey said.

Suddenly they heard a yell.

"You guys hear that?" Tea said.

"Shh."

"YAMI!" the yell came again.

"Anyone know that name?" Tristan asked confused.

"I know that voice." Tea said, dashing off. "Airi!" she called as she ran.

"What would she be doing here?" Joey said, as the other hurried after Tea.

They rounded several turns, each of them calling out Airi's name, until they made a turn and almost ran her over. Airi was standing in the middle the ally, looking completely lost. She turned to them, her panicked face relaxing slightly when she saw her friends.

"Airi, what are ya doing here?" Joey said, caching his breath.

"Yugi's in trouble, why wouldn't I be here." She snapped.

"How did you know?" Tea wanted to know.

"What does it matter?" Airi wasn't about to talk about he connection to Yami at the moment; it would take to long. Yugi's friends still had some trouble wrapping their heads around the 'Two Yugi' thing and her connection would probably add to the already complicated situation. "Do you guys have any idea where Yugi could be?"

"That's what we hoped you could tell us." Tristan said, hating not having a game plan.

"They can't have gotten to far." Charlotte said.

"Yeah even if he was carried off in a car they can't have gotten to far out the city." Tristan said.

Airi went pale. The others gave Tristan death glares.

"What? We can't rule out kidnapping." Tristan said.

"Could you have any less tact?" Charlotte snapped.

"Lets continue with Char's idea and fallow the signs." Joey said, motioning towards the paper signs along the walls, also pointing in random directions. "They have to lead some place and we can figure out what to do from there. Come on."

Airi didn't move. She was too busy concentrating, trying to pick up any feelings from Yugi or Yami. Charlotte took Airi's hand. The other teen jumped slightly.

"Hey everything's going to be ok." Charlotte said, hoping her smile was convincing.

Airi nodded. She had to keep it together.

_'Please let them be ok.'_ she mentally prayed.

* * *

><p>When he gained consciousness Yami became aware that he was laying on a stone floor. How had he ended up here? The last thing he remembered was being with Airi trying to find Yugi.<p>

Yami's eyes snapped opened. Airi. Yugi. What had happened to them?

He sat up, recognizing that he was in his puzzle, how had that happened?This room was slightly familiar. Nothing impressive, just plain brick work for walls and ceiling. Only one thing interrupted the continues brickwork. A few words were carved in Hieroglyphics on the wall in front of him. He squinted.

"Yami, the spirit of the puzzle." he read allowed.

As his senses started to clear he remembered. Before Yugi had started to construct the puzzle Yami had only been able to visit two rooms; this one and one that contained tablets with Duel Spirits on them. He had carved his name on that wall because that was the only thing he had been sure of when he had become aware of his existence 5,000 years ago. Only when his puzzle had started to be put together had he been able to progress to other rooms and only when the puzzle had been completed had he been able to leave the maze of passages.

Yami's insides felt like ice as a horrible thought surfaced in his mind. If he had been sent back to this room, then something had happened on the out side. He quickly stood. The door in front of him lead to the room with the tablets. The spirits wouldn't help, they had no control over what happened outside of their room.

The door on the other side would lead to the other parts of his puzzle. Dreading what might happen, he walked over to that door and pushed against it. The door wouldn't open. Yami's panic took over. If he couldn't leave this room then it meant his puzzle had been smashed.

Yami started to pound the door, willing it to open. Yugi would never have let this happen, but what if he hadn't been able to prevent it. What if he . . .

"YUGI!"

* * *

><p>"This feels like we've been around in circles." Joey complained.<p>

"How many ally's are there in this blasted city?" Charlotte said, kicking at some trash in frustration.

"Hey look guys." Tea said, pointing. A cloud of smoke was forming above the building in the distance.

"Looks like a fire." Tristan said.

"Great deducting." Joey said. "But from the color of that smoke, I'd have ta say that ain't no controlled fire."

Airi suddenly snapped to attention, looking towards the blaze.

"Yugi's over there."

"What?"

"He's there, I'm sensing it. It's faint, but its him!"

The others stared at her.

"Well then lets get moving." Tea snapped them all to attention.

They all hurried over to find the source of the smoke.

* * *

><p>Yami almost fell through the door. He had been pushing against it for what seemed like eternity. He stumbled through, hope again rose in his chest. His puzzle was starting to be put back together.<p>

And there was only one person who was able to do that.

He started running down the passages, sometimes hitting barriers, but more and more he was being able to get around his puzzle.

"Yugi!" he kept calling as he ran, hoping that with the completions with the puzzle Yugi would be able to hear him.

Because Yugi had to hold the puzzle as he put it back together his emotions were coming through clearly. Yami suddenly froze where he stood. He recognized those feelings; Fear and determination.

Something wasn't right out side of this golden prison.

"Yugi, Don't lose hope!" Yami yelled, hoping that Yugi could at least feel him if not hear him.

He started running again. Why did he have to be a prisoner when Yugi needed him. He was too frustrated to sense the growing heat that was also coming through the walls of the puzzle.

* * *

><p>The group had found the burning warehouse where the smoke was coming out.<p>

"Ya sure, Airi?" Joey said.

"Forget if it is or not." Tea said. "Someone might be in there."

"Right." Tristan said. "Tea, call the fire department. Joey and I will try and break down the door."

Tea ran a little bit down the road to be able to make the call clearly. Joey and Tristan were hitting the door over and over. Airi and Charlotte stayed back, so they wouldn't be a hindrance. Airi was trying sense anything; Nothing was clear, but she was getting slight hints. What hits she was getting weren't positive at all.

Suddenly the door gave way and a wave of smoke came out of the empty door way.

"Hello, any one in there?" Tristan called in to the burning building.

Suddenly a crazed figure in a crazy robe outfit came charging through the door. Yelling something about the place being haunted and clutching his head the man stampeded toward Airi and Charlotte. Airi got out of the way, but Charlotte stood her ground. As the crazed man approached she gave him a well placed right hook, knocking him flat. He hit the ground hard, out cold.

"Just as I thought; Bandit Keith." Charlotte said, rubbing her knuckles. "Man that felt good."

"Please tell me that we didn't do all that work to save him." Joey groaned, gesturing at the broken door.

"Yugi!" Airi had just felt a jolt, a strong one. "He's in there!" she started forward, but Joey put up his hand.

"We'll go in a look around. You two stay out here for the fire department. Charlotte, keep her here."

With that Joey and Tristan disappeared into the smoke. Airi stared after them.

"To heck with that." she said, and started forward, but Charlotte held her back.

"Let go Charlotte!" she yelled, the feelings were getting stronger. "Yugi's in there I'm sure of it!"

"The boys can get him. Burning yourself up wont help anyone. Yugi wouldn't want you to, and neither would the spirit. Yugi's going to be ok, trust them."

It was rather pointless to pull with the taller girl having such a good grip. Suddenly it was like there was click inside Airi and she was overwhelmed with renewal of the connection to the puzzle. The fear and panic was over whelming. What was worse, her brother's signal seemed to be getting weaker.

"YUGI!" she screamed, her shouts drowned out by the howling of the approaching fire trucks.

* * *

><p>As the puzzle got closer to being completed Yami started to pick up snips of what was going on out side. He finally recognized the heat that was starting to grow in intensity. If the puzzle melted, he didn't want to think about what would happen to him. What worried him most was how Yugi was holding up. He would hear the other boy mutter to himself now and then, and this privet encouraging and comments about the heat did nothing to ease Yami's feelings of helplessness.<p>

Suddenly he heard another voice. Was that Joey?

"I'm not leaving without my puzzle!" Yugi was yelling at someone.

"Yugi get out!" Yami yelled, willing his other half to hear him. "Leave while you still can!"

Yugi could hear the protests from the puzzle, but he was ignoring them. He wasn't going to leave his friend in this place.

"One last piece." Yugi muttered, squinting through the heat. The last piece clicked in place, making the puzzle shine. Yami appeared behind Yugi, wheeling around to see the smaller boy standing, proudly holding on to his puzzle. The chain was securely fastened to a ring in the side of a dueling platform which prevented him from leaving the burning building.

"There it's finished." Yugi said proudly. Then slumped forward, holding tightly onto the puzzle, barley holding onto consciousness.

"Yugi!" Yami was to him in a moment, grasping him by the shoulders. "Stay with me Yugi, you have to stay awake!"

"Heat." Yugi muttered.

"Yugi!" Joey and Tristan were there.

"Come on Yuge we've got to get out of here!" Joey said.

"Can't . . . leave . . . my puzzle." Yugi said stubbornly.

"Joey try and free the puzzle, I'll get Yugi's deck."

Joey pulled against the metal. Nothing happened. Yami was still holding on to Yugi's shoulders, wishing he could take control but he could only do that when Yugi was wearing the puzzle.

"Yugi, let go. You have to get out." Yami said. Yugi wasn't going to die because of him.

"Not . . . leaving . . . puzzle." Yugi said, voice hardly audible, vise like grip not loosening.

"No Yugi, let go!"

"I've got Yugi's deck." Tristan was back, putting the cards in his jacket pocket.

"This chain wont budge. It like made of iron or something." Joey said. He had been trying to get it down and had zero success.

"We really have to get out."

"Ya think I don't know that. He wont budge without da puzzle."

Yami almost yelled at them to hurry up, but remembered they couldn't hear him.

"Get one of those roads." Joey indicated some roads that were close by. He and Tristan began to hit the metal ring holding the chain there.

"This isn't working."

"Oh, what told ya that."

"So . . . hot . . ." The heat was too much for Yugi's small frame. He was fading fast, stamina used up to compete the puzzle.

"Yugi stay awake, please." Yami said, shaking him slightly in his desperation. "Think of Airi, your Grandfather, hold on for them."

"Hey, I have an idea." Joey said. "Stick the pole in the hole and we'll pry it out."

The boys slipped the rod in the ring. They pulled their end, putting there everything into it.

"Yugi!" Airi's voice came from outside, faint though the roar of the flames and the screech of the fire trucks. Yugi's eyes flickered open.

"Sorry . . . I . . Tryed . . ." he mumbled before passing out.

"No!" Yami roared.

"Almost got it." Joey muttered as he and Tugged harder.

Yami stood up. Red eyes burning, he seized the bolt with both hands and pulled. He pulled with all the strength he had left. Slowly, the bolt shuttered as it fought the combined force of the three boys.

"Come on." Yami muttered, pulling harder.

The bolt suddenly shot out causing them all to lose their balance and fall over. Yami landed next to Yugi who had slumped to the floor. Suddenly he felt drained of energy. Yami waited until he saw Joey pick Yugi up and he and Tristan were half way to the door before he faded into the puzzle. Once inside, he collapsed unconscious to the floor.

* * *

><p>Airi didn't know what to say to Grandpa when he arrived at the hospital. She had ridden in the ambulance with Yugi and had stayed with him until the doctors had taken him away for tests. Gramps had been contacted by the doctors and had come over immediately. He was currently demanding to know why no one ever told him about things like this. Airi just stood there letting him reprimand her. She was too numb to really care if she was in trouble or not. She was holding the Millennium Puzzle, which the doctors had managed to pry from Yugi's fingers. Yami hadn't appeared, and she didn't expect him too any time soon. Now she was the one gripping it tightly. Just having the puzzle with her gave her some kind of feeling of reassurance.<p>

Finally Gramps guessed his granddaughter had been through a enough and told her to go rest a bit in the waiting room. Tea and Charlotte were there, waiting for news of Joey and Tristan as well as Yugi. The other two boys had been whisked away in a second ambulance and were getting tested as well. The three girls sat together, watching as Gramps and the doctors talked, perking up when ever a new doctor appeared.

Joey and Tristan appeared, sporting several bandages. Other then this they were fine. They did their best to cheer up the gloomy female trio. Charlotte and Tea did their best to laugh. Airi didn't so much as smile. She was walking up and down the hall, having to do something so her mind wouldn't dwell wholly one the long wait. Gramps didn't look any calmer. He stood by main desk, to be the first to get any news.

Finally a doctor came out. Yugi had suffered lack of oxygen and was still unconscious. Yet despite being trapped in a burning building there was no lasting affects. He would have to be kept over night for observation however. Everyone found that they were breathing easier as well. Airi held the puzzle closer, sure that some how the magic had kept her brothers injuries form being worse then they were. Yugi's friends wanted to go in and see him, but the doctors insisted family only. The group promised to return the next day to see how Yugi was doing. Thank heavens tomorrow was Saturday.

Gramps and Airi were led to Yugi's room. In the large hospital bed he looked even smaller. Airi placed the puzzle on the bed next to his hand, knowing he would want to know where it was when he woke up. Both of them sat by the bed until late that evening. Even if he wanted to stay all night, Gramps knew his body would give him heck in the morning if he tried to sleep sitting up. He suggested going home, but Airi wasn't about to leave. After a few moments of arguing Gramps gave up. He paused before leaving, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"You know this isn't your fault."

"I know."

He nodded, giving her a hug before he left. Airi sat on the sofa near the bed. Though exhausted she couldn't relax. Her nerves were to much on edge, like they needed some kind of out let. She stayed all night, only leaving the room to get a drink from the drinking fountain.

When she came back she found Yami sitting on the edge of Yugi's bed, watching over his smaller companion like a sentry. He had rested enough to detach. He wasn't about to let Yugi out of his sight again.

"Yami."

He looked up. Glancing to make sure Yugi was still sleeping, he stood. He wasn't sure what he was going to say. Airi looked so warn out with worry it made him feel sick to know he was part of the cause. He should have been able to prevent this, but now the people he cared about were hurting because of it.

"Airi I . . ." he was going to apologize, but he didn't get a chance.

Airi's eyes filled with tears and she threw her arms around the spirit.

"Thank heavens your alright." she whispered. "Don't ever scare me like that again."

Yami put his arms round her.

"It's alright Airi, I'm right here."

She held on tighter.

Feeling how drained she was, Yami gently lead her back to the couch and sat her down, arms still protectively around her. She leaned her head against his shoulder, comforted by his presence.

"You can sleep now. I'll keep watch." Yami whispered.

"Yami."

"Hmm?"

"Thank you."

"Sleep now, everything's alright."

Airi's eye lids couldn't protest any longer and she drifted into sleep.

Airi slept peacefully through the night. So she would be more comfortable, Yami lay her out on the couch. He took his position of sentry on the edge of Yugi's bed, watching over them both all night.

The next morning Yugi finally opened his eyes.

_'Where am I?'_ he thought. After a few blinks he took in the room around him. He found the puzzle near his hand and touched it lightly. Thank heavens it was safe. He looked up and saw the spirit, and his face lit up with a smile. "Yami you're ok." he said relieved.

Yami who had glanced over to Airi to see if she was going to wake up soon, snapped his eyes back to the other boy. Next thing Yugi knew, the spirit had pulled the boy into a relieved hug.

"Hey, I'm ok." Yugi was taken aback by the spirits reaction.

Yami released him, but still held on to his shoulders.

"Don't you ever do that to us again Yugi." he said, red eyes glaring unblinkingly into the large violet. "What were you thinking, you could have died."

"Did you just want me to leave you in that furnace." Yugi said.

"Better me than you. You have people who care about you and I . . ."

"Am my friend." Yugi interrupted. "You couldn't get out by yourself; I could you feel your panic in that puzzle. I wasn't about to abandon you."

"I kept telling you to get out." Yami said, not breaking eye contact.

"And I don't abandon my friends when they need me." Yugi said, also not looking away. "You would have done the same for me."

Neither one of them moved, staring unblinkingly at each other. Finally Yami allowed himself to smile.

"Your right Yugi." his face went stern again. "But never forget how many people care about what happens to you. Please be more careful next time."

Yugi caught sight of his sister sleeping on the couch.

"She hasn't been here all night has she?" he said.

"All night." Yami said.

"She's mad at me, isn't she?"

Yami didn't get a chance to answer because Airi started to stir. Yami went over to her, putting a hand on her shoulder as she sat up.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better." she said, blinking to clear her vision. "How's Yugi?"

"You can ask him yourself."

Airi's eyes snapped right to the bed, where Yugi was sitting up. Both siblings stared at each other for a split second. Then Airi's eyes narrowed. Yugi gulped. This is what he was afraid of.

Airi stood up and march over to the bed. She seemed to tower over him when she was this close. Yami stayed back, not sure if he was suppose to interfere or not.

Yugi looked up at his sister, not knowing if saying he was sorry at this moment would just set her off. He was sure he was going to get the lecture of a life time.

Airi moved suddenly. Yugi closed his eyes, not wanting to see what she was going to do to him. He opened them again when he realized she was holding him in one of the tightest hugs she had ever given him.

"If this is what you call being an idiot then you get the grand prize."Airi said into his shoulder, fresh tears flowing. "Yugi you . . . you . . . idiot."

"Are you going to suffocate me instead of yelling?" Yugi said. Her hug was making it hard for him to breath.

Airi pulled away, wiping away tears with the back of her hand.

"I am sorry." Yugi said. "Can you forgive me?"

She smiled at him, shaking her head.

"Of course I forgive you." she smiled at him and Yami. "I'm happy everyone is ok."

"All in a days work for the greatest heroes in the world." Joey said, as he, Tristan, Tea, and Charlotte entered.

The reunion of the friends was the best way to start the morning. Tea's hug was almost as hard as Airi's. Charlotte told him that it was lucky he was in the hospital or she might have given him a good punch for scaring them like that. Grandpa arrived by that time and was relieved like the rest that Yugi was awake.

"Oh, before I forget." Tristan pulled out Yugi's deck and handed it to him.

"Thanks. You guys are the best."

"What else are friends are for." Joey said. "And might I remind everyone that it was my brilliant idea that saved the day."

"Yeah, let's put the pole in the hole and see if that works." Tristan snickered.

"Say what!" Joey and Tristan would have started fighting if Yugi hadn't intervened.

"Knock it off you two, or I wont share my hospital food with you."

That stopped them cold. Thankfully Charlotte was able to distract them with some new rant about how ridiculous Duke and his fan club were.

While the others were talking, Yami stood by the window, watching them solemnly. This last experience had turned out well, but he was sure there would be others. Why him? He knew nothing about himself. Getting sent back to the heart of his puzzle reminded him that he didn't know anything. He had carved his name in the wall of puzzle so that he would at least know that about himself. He was going to have to prepare for the next attack.

Yami looked that the group. All of them looking relieve that it was all over, for now. Airi was sitting on the bed, arm protectively around her brother. She looked up and caught his gaze, smiling reassuringly when she noticed his worried glance. He smiled back, vowing then and there that nothing was going to happen to any of them. He would make sure of it.

The nurse arrived at that moment with Yugi's food.

"I call the sandwich." Joey said.

"Hey what do I get?" Tristan demanded.

"You can have the Jello."

"Hey that's mine." Charlotte said.

* * *

><p>The Domino History Museum was unloading a new exhibit. In the basement a young woman with long black hair was looking over a collection of tablets. She was looking at one with particular interested. On top of a create next to her was the a copy of the paper, open to the page about the fire and the near death of a certain boy. The woman looked over the paper, the necklaces she was wearing suddenly shone. She nodded to herself.<p>

"The time is nearly here." she said. "Soon. Very soon."

* * *

><p>AN: yay we have officaily started season two. I hope you like this chapter, i forgot how much fun i have writing this story, it was murder not alowing myself to write over finals.

PLEASE REVIEW! i'm starting to go into the really serious stuff so i need all the encuragment i can get.

Love you all, have a great week and thanks again for reading!


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: i am really sorry it took so long to uplode, lets just say life happened. also i apolige for the spelling mistakes that might be still in here. i desides posting them was better them be deleting this whole chapter for being a pain.

Also i want to give a big THANK YOU to all of you who reviewed my last chapter, i think the only reason i kept going was because i kept reading them. please review this one as well.

Special thanks to EB and battousaisgirl16 for help with the writers block.

Chapter 17

A week went by without anything eventful happening. Almost everyone in the Muto house hold was on edge. Grandpa seemed to be the only one who could breath easily, happy Yugi was alright. Yugi and Airi were both trying to act normally while waiting for something to happen. Yugi spend the first few days out of the hospital wandering around blankly, blaming himself for almost losing Yami. Though he was just as worried, Yami finally had a long talk with Yugi which seemed to snap him out of his soulless body trance, at least he finally started smiling again.

Even if she wasn't the target, Airi still felt threatened. She started having dreams about strange men in black robes challenging her brother to shadow games, or Yami screaming in agony as he faded away while she watched helplessly. She would wake up in a cold sweat, terrified her dreams were real. Feeling her distress, Yami would come to make sure everything was alright. She couldn't bring herself to tell him what they were about, but they would go out in the living room and just talk, which helped calm her down. She was thankful she never woke Yugi up and Neither of them told him about her sleepless nights, knowing he would only blame himself.

* * *

><p>It was Saturday. Airi was at the kitchen table, flipping through a text book about dead languages while she ate breakfast. Now that she had finished all the assignments she could actually look at it for pleasure. Gramps called her being nerdy, but so what.<p>

Airi finished her toast and glanced up at the clock. It was almost ten. Yugi never slept this late. Some weekends he would be the first one downstairs, either to help in the shop or meet up with his friends for a day of craziness.

_'Come on Airi. You don't have to go check on him, he's a teenager. Who do you think you are, mom.'_ Airi guessed she was getting paranoid. But still, it was getting late. She sighed and got up. She better see what he was up to.

She paused half way up the attic steps. Yugi's door was open which meant he was up. So why didn't he come down? Hesitantly she peered around the door fame. Her eyebrows lifted in surprise, not really sure what to make of what she was seeing.

Yugi was standing in front of the mirror, looking at his reflection with a critical eye. His bed was covered in clothes he had discarded as he tried to create the perfect look. Yami was sitting on the bed, seeming amused and slightly confused at Yugi's actions. Airi remained in the doorway, trying not the laugh. Yugi nodded at his reflection, deciding the black shirt and leather pants were good enough. He winked at himself, then froze seeing his sister watching him.

"Going some where?" she said, smiling.

"what, oh yeah actually." Yugi said.

"Well you look smart. Make sure you tell who ever she is how long it took you to get ready." she teased.

"Airi, knock it off." Yugi went pink then glanced at the clock. "oh no, we're going to be late." he sat down on the bed and started pulling on his shoes.

"Late to what?" Airi looked at Yami, who only shrugged.

"Right." Yugi now had his shoes on. He clipped his deck onto his belt, and ran past his sister. "I've got to go, see you later." he called over his shoulder.

"Alright be careful." Airi called back. "That's an order Yugi!"

"Got it, Bye!" a moment later the door slammed and he was gone.

"Just be careful." Airi said softly, looking after him. Feeling Yami's hand on her shoulder, she smiled at him humorlessly. "I seem to say that a lot these days, don't I."

"Whatever is going on today, we'll be alright." he said. "I promise."

After Yami faded Airi glanced over her brothers room. He had left quiet the assortment of clothes scatter all over the bed. She shook her head. Hopefully he would remember to put them all away when he got home instead of dumping them on the floor. She really hated washing clothes that had never been warn. Making a mental note to reminded him, she went back down stairs. Gramps had come up to get a drink of water.

"Any plans for the day?" he said.

"Not really. I might go to the museum. I need to practices my sketching." she paused in gathering up her books and gave him a look. "Are you hinting you want help in the shop?"

"No thank you young lady." Gramps said. "You haven't been out side of this house in days. When you go take Yugi with you."

"He's already left for the day."

"Again? That boy never seems to stay in one spot." Gramps put his glass in the sink.

"Are you sure you don't need help, Grandpa?"

"Just go and do something fun today. That's an order."

"Yes sir." she kissed the top of his head and headed for her room, books in her arms.

Airi had just put the last book on the shelf when she felt the jolt.

_'Oh no, please no.' _she thought.

But this jolt wasn't like the others. Still there could be trouble. She turned around and almost shrieked in surprise. Yugi was standing there, translucent in spirit form.

"Yugi! What is it? Is something wrong? Is Yami ok?"

"Its ok, Airi, I promises. Everything is fine."

"But I felt panic."

"I caused that."

Airi sighed in relief, tankful everything was ok. but her relief soon changed to annoyance. She hated being scared for no reason.

"Whats going on, Yugi?" she said coldly.

"Um well, its rather hard to explain."

Airi sat on her bed, arms folded.

"Start talking."

"Well." Yugi sat next to her. "Yami's been really preoccupied by all that's been happening. So I asked Tea if she would hang out with him today. She always has great advise and is fun to be with. He needed something to take his mind off all that has been happening. I knew he wouldn't go along with it if he knew, so I tricked him into it."

Airi stared at him. Then she started laughing.

"Hey I thought it was a good idea." Yugi said, indignant.

"Only you would think of something like that." Airi said, still laughing. "So the panic I felt was when Yami found out your plan. Oh, I would have liked to seen his face." Airi stopped laughing, and studied her brother's expression. "Yugi, if nothings wrong, why are you here?"

"Oh, well it's rude to be a third wheel. Besides, this way Yami wont be able to switch places so easily."

"I guess that's true." Airi could sense a slight hint of loneliness in Yugi's voice. He really liked Tea so letting Yami spending time with her alone must be hard. But of course that was Yugi for you, putting other above himself. Even so, Yugi's face showed his mind was preoccupied. "I'm sure Yami wont hate you for tricking him." she told him.

"I know." he smiled. "I'm sure they'll have a great time."

"And I don't hate your for scaring the heck out of me, though I wish you'd give people a heads up about these things."

"thanks sis." but Yugi still looked subdued.

Knowing he would only talk when he was ready, Airi got up. She went over to her desk and started checking her bag to make sure she had her sketching stuff in there. Pad, penile, eraser, all were there. She glanced over at Yugi who was staring gloomily at the carpet. Something was really bothering him. She placed her bag on the chair, waiting for him to speak.

"Airi." he finally said.

"hmm?"

"Do you think the person after the puzzle will try again soon?"

_'So that's it.'_ Airi thought. She sat back down next to him on the bed. "I'm surprised he hasn't already. But then I don't know much about bad guys time tables."

"What if I'm not ready?" Yugi looked down at the carpet. "What if I fail again?"

"Remind me when you 'failed' exactly."

"I lost the puzzle. One moment I have it, the next I'm dueling to get it back."

"Well you were kind of stupid in handing the puzzle over to a stranger." Airi said. "But besides that I can't see where you failed. Yami's alright and you still have the puzzle."

"I still almost lost him in the fire." Yugi clenched his fists. "Ever since I completed the puzzle I've had this feeling that I was able to put it together because I was meant to. Whatever Yami was sent here to do I'm connected in some way. He needs me, what if I mess up again?"

"For one thing we all believe in you. Yami does, your friends do, I have always. Is it really so hard to believe in yourself?"

Yugi shrugged.

"I know all of you are there for me. I don't want to let you all down. What if I'm not strong enough."

Airi fiddled with her jade pendant, frowning as she thought of what she could possible say. Her parents should be the ones to handle something like this, if only they were here. She gripped the small flower tightly as she though of them. Or maybe someone like Gramps or Yami, Yugi listened to them. But Yugi was opening up to her. What if she failed helping him? Then she thought of something he had told her about Duelist Kingdom.

"Yugi, What card describes you best?"

Yugi frowned as he considered his options.

"I guess Maha Vailo. Even though he isn't the strongest card in my deck he has hidden powers which can help the other monster when they get in a tight spot, like back up."

"Hmm." Airi said. Yugi could tell she didn't really agree with his choice. "I guess it works for now."

Yugi rolled his eyes.

"Ok, Airi, what do you see me as?"

"The Dark Magician."

Yugi's jaw dropped.

"What. No that's not me, that's Yami. I'm not powerful like him. Yami is confident and sure and knows what to do in every situation. Me, I'm not like that at all."

"No, you two aren't the same. But you are no less powerful."

Yugi shook his head.

"Sorry, Sis. I don't see it. How can I be like The Dark Magician?"

"You're dependable in any situation even if it looks like there's no point in going on. You stand up for what you think is right and you put others safety above yours."

"I though you hate when I do that." Yugi said, then instantly wished he hadn't when he saw a flicker of pain in her eyes.

"I hate the idea of you getting hurt, not your willingness to help others." she said softly. "It's part of who you are, I just wish you'd be more careful."

Yugi looked away, remembering all the worry he had caused. He knew what she was saying about him was true, he just didn't think he deserved to be compared so someone like Yami, or The Dark Magician for that matter.

"But I'm not as talented or brave."

"Look who's talking." This exclamation made him snap his attention back to her. She was giving him one of her exasperated looks."Who stood up for two thugs because you consider them friends? Who was first to rush to Tea's aid when she almost got mugged?" Yugi went pink. "Who stood up to Kaiba when he messed with Grandpa?"

"And you." Yugi added. Airi ignored the interruption.

"Who entered and won a tournament without any professional dueling experience? Who had to duel for our family's good name more than once? Who stayed in a burning building because a friend was trapped in there?" Airi's face was only a few inches from Yugi's transparent one.

Yugi looked back at the floor.

"I wasn't trying to be incredible, it was the right thing to do."

Airi smiled and placed her hand over his.

"That is what makes you so amazing Yugi. I know you'll never admit it, and that's ok. But don't think any less of yourself, ok. Just remember I think you're one of the bravest people I know."

Yugi looked back up, smiling. He reached up and gave her a hug.

"Thanks Airi. I really needed to hear that."

She kissed the top of his head.

"Anything for you, my magician."

When they separated Yugi's face was no longer looked dark with worry. Talking to his sister really had seemed to help him.

"Were you going some where?"

"I was thinking of going to the museum and practices drawing artifacts. Also Gramps gave me strict orders to get out of the house."

"Mind if I come with you?"

"Not at all, but you need to do one thing first."

"What's that?"

"Go put your clothes away."

"Oh yeah right." On his way out Yugi paused in the door way. "Airi, has anyone told you your amazing."

Airi shrugged, turning pink.

Yugi gave her a look.

"If I'm amazing then you are double amazing. I'd be selfish if I didn't tell you."

"Yugi, you're incapable of being selfish."

After he had finished putting his clothes away he found his sister in the kitchen waiting for him. Before they could leave the phone rang. Yugi was the first one to it but stopped. He handed it to, remembering only Airi could hear him in spirit form. Giggling, Airi took the phone from him.

"Hello . . . hey Joey . . . he can't really come to the phone right now . . . means he's busy. . . yes I'll give him a message . . . what!. . . that's wonderful! . . . yes, I'll be sure to let him know . . . thanks Joey . . .Bye." she hung up, grinning. "Serenity finally got the doctors ok to get the operation. She's going to see again."

"That's wonderful!" Yugi said. "Do they know when?"

"he doesn't have the exact date, but he said it would probably be next week."

They first walked around the park, talking over the mind link. It was going rather well, until the park got overly crowded by families enjoying the nice weather. Because no one could see him Yugi almost tripped several people by accident on the crowded paths. Airi, secretly laughing, suggested they go some place less likely to cause a accident.

Eventually they ended up at the museum. Airi went straight to the Egyptian exhibit, because it was her favorite. Sitting down on one the benches she pulled a sketch pad from here bag and started to copy some of the statues. Yugi sat next to her, watching her work. After a while he got bored and walked off to look at the exhibits more closely.

As she sketched Airi's thoughts wandered to what Yami and Tea could be doing. Not odd feelings so everything should be alright. What ever it was it probably wouldn't be what she would think was fun, Tea and her were different people. She imagined herself sitting with Yami in the park, talking and laughing together. She instantly squished the image. Yami was her closest friend but she wasn't his only friend. He deserved to hang out with others. But why couldn't she get him out of her head. She mentally smacked herself. Yugi was the one with the crush not her. Wait, when did it upgrade to crush.

_'Airi, you're being stupid.'_ she thought. She and Yami were just friends, her thinking like this was ridiculous.

Yugi came back over an looked at her drawing.

"Well besides his nose is too big, its a good likeness."

"Thanks Mr. Art Critic" Airi said, not really paying attention.

"Hey come on, there are some cool stuff along this way." Yugi took her hand and lead her down the corridor. Luckily they hall ways were wide, and there aren't that many people in a museum anyway, so accidentally tripping someone. Yugi had been right, there were some really amazing works of art in this wing of the museum.

Suddenly Yugi stopped dead in his tracks.

"Yugi what is it?"

"I think Yami is going to duel."

"What, how do you know?"

"I just do, I better go help."

Airi grabbed his shoulder.

"Be careful."

Yugi nodded, smiling before fading. Airi paused, trying to sense either boys emotions. She couldn't sense panic, but could feel something she interpreted as, annoyance? She frowned. It didn't seem to be dangerous, that was refreshing. She continued to walk around the exhibit, slightly comforted by this thought.

She paused in front of a display case of fragments of tablets. She glanced over it with out much interest, then her gaze snapped back to one stone in particular. It wasn't very large, slightly larger then her fist. In the center was carved was the same sort of eye that was on the Millennium Puzzle. She stared at it; what was something like that doing here? She scanned the other objects but none of them had the eye on them.

"Ah, the sister to the Pharaohs vessel." a voice said behind her.

Airi spun around. Behind her was a tall, young woman who she guessed was of Egyptian ethnicity. She was looking at Airi with some interest.

"Sorry?" Airi said. She froze, eyes widening. Around the woman's neck was necklace with the same symbol of the eye she had just seen in the display case. It flashed suddenly, making Airi jump.

The woman smiled.

"Don't worry. I mean you know harm"

"What do you want?" Airi said. This woman didn't seem threatening.

"Come." the woman turned. "We can't speak here."

Airi followed, not sure why. She didn't know this woman, but some how she knew she could trust her. Airi followed her through a door and down some steps. Beyond the steps was a door way leading to another room.

"Hold on." Airi said stopping at the bottom of the steps. The woman paused, turning to face her.

"You want to know what this is about, is that right Airi?" she said.

"Well yes. " Airi said, slightly flustered. "How in the world do you know my name?"

"You are the sister of Yugi Muto, the holder of the Millennium Puzzle. My Millennium Necklace has shown you to me in glimpses of the future."

Airi wasn't really sure how to take this information. It was weird having people know who she was without a proper introduction.

"May I know who you are?"

"I am Ishezu."

"Ok, now that we are sort of on the same foot, what do you want with me and my brother?"

Ishezu raised an eyebrow.

"You are the ones connected to the Millennium Puzzle and the spirit who dwells with in."

"Wait, you know Yami?"

"My family have been waiting for him to appear for many millennia."

"So you know who he is, or was?" Airi's heart was banging around from excitement.

"I do, but that is not what I'm supposed to tell you at this time."

"What is it?"Airi didn't like the serious tone in Ishezu's voice.

"A darkness is coming. Your brother and the Pharaoh are the only ones who can stop it."

"Why are you telling me?" Airi said, chills running up and down her spine. "What can I possibly do about dark forces?"

"The dark will push them both to their limits. Though you are not the one under direct attack, your presence will be more important then you can possibly imagine. You are the strength behind them both."

"I don't understand. How could I possibly be strong enough for either of them?"

Ishezu smiled.

"You really don't see your own power. Airi, you are Yugi's sister, Yami's closest friend. You know them better then anyone. Even the strongest people can fall. At the darkest moments, you can help like no one else."

Airi gulped.

"Can you tell me what they will be facing?" she said softly.

"I can not, even to me the future is unclear." her necklace flashed again and Ishezu frowned. "That vision again." she muttered.

"What is it?"

"I must go." Ishezu turned.

"Can't you tell me anything useful?" Airi said, voice slightly higher then usual. "If I'm supposed to be strength or whatever, shouldn't I least know what I'm supposed to do?"

Ishuzu paused.

"Know this. There will be many times where difficult choices will have to be made. But at one of the most critical, you will be the deciding voice."

"I guess that's all I'm going to get then." Airi muttered.

"For now." before she disappeared down the dark hall way, she turned again to Airi. "When the spirit of the pharaoh arrives, please lead him to this room." she indicated the room.

Airi nodded and Ishezu walked off, vanishing into the darkness.

Airi stood there in the deserted stairwell, not sure what to make of what had just happened. Yugi and Yami facing evil powers. They would need her? People had been waiting for Yami for centuries. She had seen what both of them could do, how was she suppose to help either of them? She walked up the steps with out really realizing she was moving. She closed the door leading the stairs softly behind her.

"Airi?" came Tea's voice.

Airi looked up to see her and Yami walking towards her.

"Oh, hey." she said.

"Airi, what is it?" Yami said, seeing she had just gone though some sort of shock.

She looked into his concerned eye, dreading what Ishezu might reveal. But she knew they couldn't escape finding out.

"I have something to show you." she said reopening the doors. "About your past."

Yami looked confused, but then nodded.

"Are you sure we're allowed down there?" Tea said.

Airi nodded. She and Yami started down. Not wanting to be left behind, Tea hurried after them.

The room was empty except for the glass cases with tablets inside, mounted on the walls. Airi didn't know what she was supposed to show, but Yami some how did. He walked straight over to the largest stone slab. Glancing at each other, Tea and Airi followed close behind.

The tablet had a sense of a duel, or it looked like a duel, there were duel monsters carved on it. A dragon and what looked like the Dark Magician were in head to head combat. But what made Airi stare was the figure carved on the right.

"Yami?" she whispered.

"I see it."

The figure carved there had spiky hair and if the carved images were in color Airi was sure those squiggles standing up would be gold against black. It was waring the millennium puzzle. Above his head was the Dark Magician.

"What does all this mean?" Tea said.

"I don't know Tea." Yami said. "first I know nothing about myself and then suddenly this tablet has a images of me with my most trusted monster." he turned away from it, sighing. "But still I know nothing about why this tablet was carved or why I'm on it."

Tea looked back at the tablet, trying to see if there was some other clue she could find.

Airi could hear the frustration in his voice. Without thinking, she took his hand in hers. Yami blinked in surprise, then looked at her.

"Hey, you're closer." she said softly.

They couldn't help smiling at each other.

At a movement from the door way all three of them looked up. Ishezu stood there, a knowing smile on her face.

"Welcome, My Pharaoh." she said. "I knew you would come."

* * *

><p>AN: well how was it. hopefully it was ok. if you wondering who the heck Airi was in the past, please just be pacient. everything will be explained.

ok i have a favor to ask. Airi will be on the blimp during battle city so i need all of you help. would you prefure her going into Noa's vertural world or whould you like her to have a evil Marik encounter? i am mostly open to both so if you can give me a good reason why one of these should happen please put it in your review. thanks :)

please review. i hope to update soon. keep your fingers crossed.


	18. Chapter 18

YAY that didn't take as long as i thought.

THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR REVIEWS! it was amazing opening my e-mail the day after and seeing all the alerts, thank you. :) you guys are amazing.

Special thanks this week goes to my new Beta, Noel Ardnek, who is a great help with ideas and gramer. Also thanks to all of you who gave me suggestions on the Marik and Noa question. they were very helpful.

I do not own Yugioh, really wish i did though, and don't own Charlotte, who belongs to one of my friends who also knows were i live so i better give her the credit.

ok, so lets get started.

Chapter 18

"Who are you?" Yami said wary of this stranger.

Ishizu entered the room, walking so gracefully it was like she was gliding. She stopped a few feet in front of Yami, her eyes never leaving his face.

"I am Ishizu." she said, inclining her head slightly.

"What do you want with me?" Yami said.

"My family has been waiting for the coming of the spirit of the pharaoh for over a thousand years." the necklace flashed, making Yami's eyes widen. "As you can see I, like your host, posses a Millennium Item. With it I have seen some of the paths you must take as you compete the mission you were sent into this modern age to accomplish."

"You will have to explain, I fear I have no memory of what you speak."

Ishizu didn't look surprised by this new, in fact she nodded as if it was expected.

"Over a thousand years ago Ancient Egyptian magicians played a game of great power. In the process they almost destroyed the world. When the most evil power of all was released, only one pharaoh was able to confront this evil and save man kind."

"Why are you telling me this?" Yami's voice sounded calm, but he held Airi's hand a little tighter.

"The one who defeated the evil before was you, Yami."

There was a slight paused.

"If I am this Pharaoh of which you speak." Yami said slowly. "And if I was successful in saving the world 5,000 years ago, why have I been trapped inside the Millennium Puzzle?"

"The Pharaohs after you were able to keep the powers in check. But dark forces with the knowledge of the shadows are using Duel Monsters to channel the same energies to destroy the world."

"People are trying to destroy the world again?" Tea said, her voice sounding a little higher then usual.

"History is starting to repeat, and unless it is stopped now I fear they might succeed. However, it is written, the spirit of the Pharaoh and the King of Games united may be able to keep the destruction of the world from happening.

Yami wasn't sure how he was supposed to take this. Going from knowing nothing about himself to having a destiny to fulfill was rather intimidating.

"_This is going to be quite a challenge for us isn't it?"_ Yugi said.

_"Us?"_

_ "I am the King of Games aren't I. Besides, don't you even think about doing this by yourself."_

"How do we stop this evil?" Airi said to Ishizu."

_"We?" _Yugi and Yami said together. Airi ignored their outburst.

"When you return to your home you will find a invitation to a duel monsters tournament. Entering and winning will be the way for you to fulfill your destiny." She turned to go. "may the gods look favorably on you all. Good luck." with that, she was gone.

There was a long moment of silence while they all reflected on what had been reveled. Finally Tea broke the silence.

"Yami? Is that your name?"

Airi looked at her, eyebrows raised. Didn't she think of asking during their time together?

Yami didn't seem bothered by Tea's comment. He turned back to the tablet, letting go of Airi's hand. Airi felt herself go a little red. In the shock of the revelation she had forgotten she had still been holding it.

Yami again studded the carvings. It was badly damaged but still there were still clear images of . . . Suddenly his eyes widened.

"What is it?" Airi said.

"My opponent looks just like Kaiba." he said.

"You sure?" Tea said, also looking at the carved figure across.

It was a bit of a stretch in Airi's opinion, but the resemblance was there. The figure did have similar narrow eyes, and the dragon above him did look like Blue-Eyes.

"Thank heavens he doesn't wear a turban in real life." Airi muttered.

"But what is he doing on this?" Tea said.

"Who knows. Some how Yugi looks like Yami. Maybe they run out of different kinds of faces so they have to reuse some every couple thousand years."

"Kaiba doesn't have a spirit inside him does he?" Tea said.

"Seto having a spirit, he wouldn't stand for it. He likes being a one man team to much."

_"You're taking this rather lightly." _Yami commented.

_"I'm stressing out, and when that happens I get sarcastic. So yeah everything is fine." _Seeing the look Yami was giving her she looked at the floor. _"ok, I'm worried. You two have faced creeps before but destruction of the world is different. I'm having trouble getting all this into my head. You're a Pharaoh, Yugi is supposed to help you save the world again, I've nearly lost you both several times. What else am I suppose to do?"_

_"Make sure we make it."_ the request was so soft, she had to look at him to see if she had heard him right.

_"I'll always be here. I promise." _she told him.

"Don't you think we should go back you your place?" Tea said. "Ishizu said there would be a invitation there."

* * *

><p>The house was empty when they got back. A note told them Gramps had stepped out for some reason and wouldn't be back 'til late. Hesitantly, Airi checked the mail box. She pulled out a official looking envelope with <strong>Muto <strong>on the front. She carried it into the kitchen where Yami and Tea were waiting.

"Would you like me to open it?" Tea said, seeing the grave looks on both Yami and Airi's faces.

"No I will." with a deep breath, Airi ripped it open. She stared at its contents, then pulled out a single piece of paper. Silently she handed it to Yami.

**To Yugi Muto**

**You have been invited to participate in the privet tournament known as **

**Battle City Tournament**

**Be at Domino City Center at 9:00pm tonight for further instructions.**

"No name." Airi said thoughtfully, still looking at the envelope.

"It looks like we have to be at the City Center tonight 9:00." Yami said.

"That's soon. We better get going." Tea said, looking at the clock.

Airi slipped the envelope into her bag and they headed out. All of them were silent as they made their way to the center of the city. The city center was like every other city except it consisted of several large television screens placed on the tall buildings surrounding the square. There was already a large crowd assembled, Duelist were everywhere - Some familiar, some completely strangers. Whoever was throwing this tournament sure like variety.

"Yami," Tea said, bringing them all to a stop. She looked like she had been holding in something for long enough. "Just promise me you and Yugi will be careful." Her face was set, showing how worried she really was.

"Believe me Tea, I can assure you we will. When Yugi and I work together there is nothing we can't overcome."

Airi smiled, hoping Yugi was listening.

"Well I hope you both know you have your friends with you."

"We are part of this, your not by yourself." Airi said.

Yami smiled, but suddenly he stiffened. He had heard a evil sounding laugh inside of his head.

_"What was that?"_ Yugi said.

_"I don't know, but it sounded like the person after the Millennium Puzzle."_

_ "I was afraid so."_

"Are you ok?" Tea said, seeing him scanning the clouded square.

"Yami what is it?" Airi said sharply.

"Its nothing, I thought I heard something."

Airi didn't look convinced, but was prevented from asking anything more by the sound of someone calling out to them. Turning they saw Mai Valentine coming towards them waving furiously and grinning. Airi hurried over to great her friend. Yami nodded in acknowledgment, while Tea smiled slightly humorlessly, not really pleased to see the purple clad blond.

"I though I would find you here Yugi." Mai said. "Boy you look snazzy Tea, is this a date?"

"What date?" Charlotte said from behind Airi making the other girl jump. "Oh, sorry about that. Forgive me Tea if I interrupted something, I don't like to intrude on dates."

"We're just friends." Tea said, face going red.

"Sure hun." Mai said, pulling Tea into a head lock like embrace.

"I don't think we've met." Charlotte said, holding out a hand to Mai. "I'm Charlotte."

"Mai." she said, thankfully letting go of Tea before causing the other girl to suffocate.

"I suppose you two got invitations as well." Yami said, not seeming ruffled by the comments about the 'date'.

"Why else would I be hanging 'round here." Charlotte said, looking round at the other gathered around the square.

"Do any of you know who is supposed to be hosting this tournament?" Mai said. "I've been asking around and so far no one has a clue. Though there have been rumors have been circulating saying that it is someone with a lot of money and a big ego."

"Oh, I wonder who that can be." Charlotte said, sarcasm dripping from her words.

"Kaiba." Tea said coldly.

Mai nodded.

Yami stiffened. With all he had just found out, Kaiba being in charge of this tournament seemed more then just a coincident.

"I should have guessed it." Airi muttered. "Who else."

"What are you mumbling about?" Mai said, eying her friends glum expression.

Airi shrugged, smiling.

"I guess we should just be happy it's not Pegasus again." she said.

"Speaking of Pegasus, this is starting to look a lot like duelist kingdom all over again." Yami said, looking around at the assembly of duelists.

"Ugh, your right." Tea said, looking around too. "There's Rex and Weevil."

"Joy." Airi said, not looking.

"Least you guys have more verity." Charlotte said, watching Maiko Tzunami eating fish with interest. "In the states we just have a bunch of thugs like who's ego's can rival Kaiba's, if that's even possible." she looked past Maiko and groaned. "Oh great, there's Espa Roba. I've heard he used psychic powers."

"Sound fun, should be a challenge." Mai said.

Airi didn't say anything. She had her expressionless mask on, but her eyes were looking over the duelist with what Yami could only call unease. It was almost like all the people around them were staring at her, though no one was giving their groups a second glance.

"Airi are you ok?" Yami said softly so no one could hear.

Before Airi could answer the television screens in the square canceled their boring news reports and switch to a all to familiar face.

"Kaiba" Yami said.

"Greetings duelist." Kaiba drawled. "Welcome to the town of Domino. I see all of you got my invitation to my exclusive duel monsters tournament. You all have been chosen for your skills as duelist. You should congratulate yourselves for being here tonight. This is my tournament so there is going to be so rules you won't have had before. First all of you will be required to duel with KaibaCorps new standard issue duel-disks." a picture appeared on the screen of the devise. Exclamations of wonder could be heard around the assembled crowd.

"We're supposed to duel with card table on our arm?" Charlotte said.

"Shh." Airi hissed. Kaiba had come back on.

"In addition before all duel, each duelists will wager their rarest cards on the match. The loser will have to give up their card to the winner."

"I don't like the sound of that." Charlotte said.

"Just losing one card will ruin my whole deck." Mai said.

_"I'm not going to lose my Dark Magician."_ Yugi said. Yami nodded in agreement.

"Guess we are all going to have to duel our best then." Airi said, not sounding happy with arrangement either.

"We?" Yami said turning to her.

Airi pulled the envelope out of her purse. She pulled out the second invitation she hadn't shown him earlier.

"Cool Airi, your going to be dueling with us this time." Mai said.

"But your a washout." Tea said, but quickly added. "Sorry it came out like that Airi, but why would Kaiba want you in his tournament?"

"Ego." Airi spat, shoving the invitation back in her bag. "If he's going to take a crack at Yugi, why not make a complete job and finishing me off too."

"Speak of the devil." Charlotte said, pointing up.

A KaibaCorp helicopter had just appeared above them. Hanging out of the doors, long white coat blowing around in the wind, was Kaiba.

"Registers and pick up you duel-disks. May the best duelist win." Kaiba said, voice booming over the sound of the propellers. A cheer rose form the group of duelists, screaming their agreement.

Kaiba looked right at Yami, eyes narrowing. Yami glared back, not about to be stared down. Destiny or not, Yami knew Kaiba would be after him to get the title of King of Games. Yami and Yugi's main focus would be saving the world, but that didn't mean they wouldn't find other challenges besides ruthless rare hunters.

Kaiba finally looked away, shifting his gaze to Airi. A slight sneer could be recognized on his face. Airi looked back into those eyes seeing only contempt. She could tell that even though she had been invited, in was obvious Seto was only interested in beating her. To think she had almost become like him made her fists clench. Nevertheless she wasn't going to let show any weakness to Seto, no here, not ever.

Finally the helicopter departed. The crowd started to disperse, talking excitedly about the upcoming tournament.

"Why was Kaiba looking so hostile?" Mai said. "I know he looks like sour lemons on a regular basis, but he was looking down right ticked."

"Airi, are you ok?" Tea said, quietly, seeing the older teens fists shaking slightly.

"He probably thinks I should be thanking him on bended knee for letting me in." Airi muttered, holding back the tears. finding out about Yami's past, the dangers he and Yugi would be in, and now being invited to compete so that she could be squashed officially was almost to much for her.

Yami put his arm around her, glaring after the retreating helicopter. Kaiba would be after him he knew, but if he wanted to mess with Airi, he would have to get through him first. Yugi appeared on his sisters other side, looking worried. He had hoped time would have made Airi's scares fade a little, but it seemed he was wrong.

"Don't let him get to you Airi." Mai said firmly. "Yugi, one of us is going to have to wipe that smirk off his face."

"Charlotte, what are you looking at?" Tea said, noticing that the other girl wasn't paying attention to the conversation.

Charlotte had been gazing off in the direction of Kaiba's helicopter a strange look on her face. She jumped, face turning slightly pink.

"I was just imagining Kaiba falling out of the copter." she said nonchalantly. "Sadly, it didn't happen."

* * *

><p>"This is almost like Duelist Kingdom." Yugi said, back in control, pacing up and down the living room. The others had gone home and the siblings were alone, except for Yami who was sitting on the couch next to Airi.<p>

"The people throwing it have some similar qualities." Airi said, glaring at the invitation laying on the coffee table. "I'm not sure about the out come. With the whole giving rarest cards to the winner, when the tournament is over the champion will have one of the most powerful decks in the world."

"Lets just hope the holder of that deck doesn't abuse it." Yami stated.

"A supper deck would be the ultimate prize." Yugi said. "But I put my heart into my deck. I don't want to give up any of my cards, especially my Dark Magician."

"Besides that, the carvings on that stone seem to imply that a major battle is to take place between us and Kaiba." Yami said.

"You'll have to get to the finals first." Airi said, finally looking up from the table. "Seto will be there, trust me. The more powerful cards he can get, the happier he will be."

Yugi nodded, but then his eyes widened as he saw something behind Airi. Instantly she and Yami were on their feet.

A man stood behind them, as if he had appeared out of thin air. He wore a long tan robe and a white turban. Around his neck was a gold key in the shape of a ankh. Airi's first reaction would have been to scream,but for some reason she didn't feel threatened. She guessed this must be that weird guy Yugi had told her about from Duelist Kingdom.

"Shadi." Yugi greeted. Even Yami, though still a little wary, nodded in welcome, though Shadi apparently couldn't see him.

"Again we meet, Yugioh." Shadi said, inclining his head slightly to Yugi. Yugi blinked, not really sure what to make of this title.

"Umm, yeah. So why do we have the pleasure if seeing you again?"

"I understand you have spoken with Ishizu." Shadi said. "She had told you about the spirits past and the importance in this tournament which will shortly come to pass?"

Yugi nodded.

"Is there something else we need to know?"

"Those of us who are guardians are forbidden to give any more information at this time. I however am here to give something to your sister." Shadi turned to Airi.

"Me?"

"Just as the Yugioh was to receive the Millennium Puzzle and Pegasus the Millennium Eye, you are distend to have this." Shadi produced from his robe a object wrapped in linen. He held it out to Airi. Hesitantly, Airi walked forward and accepted it.

The parcel wasn't large, though a little heavy. Carefully she unwrapped it and inside was something she could only describe as the most beautiful headband she had ever seen. It was a gold crescent with green and purple stones inlaid on its front in a lotus flower pattern. Lightly engraved in the center petal of the middle flower was a small gold ankh. Airi lightly ran her fingers over the small gold 't' shaped symbol.

"What is it?" she breathed.

"It has no official title, but is known as the Millennium Diadem." Shadi said.

Airi was completely taken with it, but suddenly Shadi's mention of Pegasus make her look up sharply.

"Its not going to make me evil is it?"

If Shadi was ever capable of smiling Airi was sure he would have.

"Only a person's heart makes them evil. I do not sense any evil from you. Wear it, you are intended to have it."

"But . . ." Airi blinked. Shadi was gone. "Can this evening get any weirder?"

"It is magnificent." Yugi said, coming closer to get a closer look.

Airi looked closer at the gold band. It was beautiful, and she couldn't feel anything bad coming from it, but still she wasn't sure. She held it out to Yami.

"You live in a millennium item, what do you make of it?"

Yami studied it closely. He still had no memory so he knew nothing about what this item was supposed to be. It had no evil aura, nor did it seem as powerful as his puzzle. But still it contained power there was no question about that.

"It seems to be some sort of charm against evil. The power it contains seems to be more of defense. There is also something else, though I can't discern what it might be."

"It doesn't have anyone living in it does it? Airi said. "Knowing one spirit is bad enough."

Yami chuckled, handing it to Yugi.

"No, there are no spirits." he said.

"It is beautiful." Yugi said, tracing the flowers with his fingers. "It doesn't feel like a millennium item, but then I'm not a expert."

Airi frowned at the band.

"Why would I be destined to have it?"

"Maybe its because of all the crazy things that have been happening." Yugi said gravely.

"Yugi's right." Yami said, seeing the meaning behind the younger boy's words. "Because you are so close to Yugi those wanting to hurt us might try to use you."

Airi gulped.

"Then I'm glad to have it, whatever its really for." Slowly, she put it on. Nothing happened. "I guess that's a good sign." she said, sighing in relief. "I think we've had enough excitement for one night."

* * *

><p>In his room, Yugi lay awake, staring up at the ceiling. Today had been one interesting day. They had finally found out who Yami was and were going have a new adventure. He wasn't sure if he was suppose to be excited or scared out of his wits. At least he didn't have to face this enemy alone.<p>

"Yugi." Yami appeared on the foot of his bed.

"What is it?" Yugi propped himself up on one elbow.

"I wanted to thank you for your planing the day for me and Tea. It was a interesting experience, though I really wish you would just tell me instead of tricking me into awkward situations."

"Your welcome,and I am sorry I had to trick you. Tea is fun to be with, isn't she?"

"She is. You should try . . . how do you say it . . . oh yes, you should ask her out after the tournament."

"I don't think so, Yami. Tea is too amazing. I'm sure she thinks of me as only a friend." Yugi said, yawning.

Yami shook his head. Yugi could be exasperating some times.

"Though I do have to say, you did look rather funny yelling at the puzzle in front of the whole station." Yugi commented.

"You saw that!" Yami was shocked. He was sure Yugi had already left the puzzle by that point.

"Well not all of it, but I was there for the first part." Yugi said sheepishly.

"Yugi." Yami's eyes narrowed.

"Alright, I'm sorry I didn't tell you. But it was funny. Airi almost fell off the bed she was laughing so hard."

"You didn't tell her." Yami knew Airi would never let him hear the end of it if she knew he had been yelling at a puzzle in a public place in front of Tea no less.

"No, I forgot to bring it up. She was rather scared with feeling your panic I forgot all about it."

"I didn't scare her too badly, did I?"

"No, she was rather upset with me for making her freak out. But I think she thought it was too funny to be mad at you."

The was a pause.

"Yugi, how bad was Airi's break up with Kaiba?" Yami said.

Yugi rested his head back down on the pillow, staring unseeingly at the ceiling.

"Personally I don't think it was the break up which was bad. It was more of what being a professional duelist along with Kaiba's girlfriend turned her into."

"What did he do to her?" Yami's voice was dangerous. Kaiba wasn't as bad as some of the villains he and Yugi had faced in the past, but he still wasn't very fond of him.

Yugi looked at Yami, seeing the anger in his friend's eyes.

"Kaiba didn't do anything to her." Yugi's soft eyes got unnaturally hard. "Trust me if he did Gramps and I would have made him pay." he sighed. "but it was nothing like that." he looked back at the ceiling. "Airi and Kaiba were friends for a long time, even when they were in school. Suddenly he was no longer there. Airi said something about his stepfather wanted him closer to home so his education would be the best. Because of how smart Airi is she was able to still see with Kaiba by becoming a study partner, saying something about how competition makes people work harder. She started spending more and more time over there. It seemed to be ok. She was exceeding her study level so much she started was able to test out of high school all together. By that time she was well known in dueling circles, she and Kaiba." Yugi paused. "everything seemed fine. I mean she seemed to have it all. She was in college, a nationally acclaimed duelist, and was in a relationship with the youngest CEO in the world. But during that year she was different. I started seeing less and less of her. She would come back long after I had gone to bed and be gone before I was up. If I was lucky enough to see her, it would more like a wave as she went out the door. She also worrer her game face around the house, even to me. In a way she was a shell of herself."

Yami stared at the floor. This was almost as unnerving as learning he had been a pharaoh.

"What happened?" he said, quietly.

Yugi shook his head.

"I'm not one you should be asking."

"I can't." Yami said. If wasn't sure how she would react if he asked her directly, but judging by the look on Yugi's face he was sure it would hurt her.

Yugi pushed himself so he was sitting up, looking his friend right in the eye.

"Airi has only told me a little bit, and I'm sure there is more. But I know she needs to talk to someone who isn't me. You can't see it, but you are the closest thing to a best friend she has. I'm sure you can help her." Yugi lay back down. "and if she is going to duel in this tournament, she has to let some of whatever she is holding on to out." Yugi looked at the glowing form of the spirit, worry reflected in his eyes. "If you can, please have her talk about it."

"I promise." Yami said.

Finally Yugi closed his eyes, and was soon asleep.

Yami stood up, and walked to the door. He stopped at the foot of the attic steps, looking down the dark hall way. Airi's light was still on. He didn't go down, however, but returned to his puzzle. He would talk to her, but not tonight. They had all had enough revelations for one day. Maybe over a thousand years worth.

* * *

><p>AN: so there is the next part, and introduction of the Millennium Diadem. If someone esle has used a Item like this before, this is not like yours so i am not stealing your idea.

Well you guys won and Airi is going to duel. if there is a card you think she would have please tell me, her deck needs some work. and if you think Kaiba is becoming to much of a jerk please tell me how, i just don't like him so i might make him worse then he really is.

PLEASE REVIEW! and make my life brighter. if you have any preference in what gets revield in the next chapter, please say so.

Thank you all again for reading.


	19. Chapter 19

Hello everyone, really sorry it took a long time but figuring out decks and opponents is hard. speaking of which a bige THANKS goes to my Beta Noel. she is a life saver and a great person to write with. I'm glad she is my friend on here.

Also a big THANK YOU ALL YOU ARE AMAZING! shout to all of you who reviewed my last chapter and are still here to read the next one. Thanks. :') (tear of gratetude)

ok, disclamers. I don't own Yugioh and if any of the people in charge of creating that show are reading this you are awasome! I don't own Charlotte, but i own the ideas and the other OCs.

ok so here it is. sorry if Kaiba is acting too evil for you, but remember he got mind crushed so there is still hope for him, i think.

Chapter 19

"This can't be happening! Ya mean to tell me rich boy is throwing his own exclusive duel-monsters tournament!" Joey demanded. It was Sunday, the day after the announcement of Battle City Tournament. Yugi's friends were gathered in the Muto's living room, the news of the strange happenings travailing fast. Joey was pretty ticked, pacing up and down in front of the the others.

"That's what I told you, apparently you were to asleep to notice." Charlotte said, sighing. She was standing next to Tristan while Tea and the Muto's sitting on the couch.

"Starting less then a week." Tea added, looking slightly amused by Joey's tantrum.

"Why didn't Money-Bags invite me? I was runner up at Dullest Kingdom. Where's the respect?" Joey ranted.

"News flash to Joey, Kaiba doesn't like you." Tristan said, getting a little fed up with the over reacting.

"Feeling's mutual. How come a wash-" catching the glare Yugi gave him Joey quickly rephrased his comment . "I mean Kaiba doesn't like Airi either, and Charlotte isn't even technically from here."

"I couldn't care less Joey." Charlotte said, going slightly pink at the mention of Kaiba, but still appeared uninterested. "I'm just dueling for fun."  
>"What about you Airi?" Joey said. "ya're not going to let Kaiba-Creep humiliate you are ya?"<p>

"thanks for the confidence in my skills." Airi smiled humorlessly. "besides all the crazy things which have been going on, I can't let myself be intimidated." she had her best game face on so no one could tell she wasn't as sure as she sounded. "Besides it will be fun to see what the dueling world looks like these days."

"I still can't believe he didn't invite me. Doesn't like me, huh? I'll give him something not to like."

"Have you considered this is exactly how he wants you react?" Tristan said.

Joey paused in his ranting for a spit second, to which everyone was grateful.

"Ya got a point there Tristan. I don't have to be in his stupid tournament." Joey turned to Yugi. "what about you, Yuge? Are you going to enter Kaiba's tournament?"

Yugi nodded.

"I have to Joey. I just found out entering this tournament is the only way I can fulfill my destiny."

"What are you talking about?" Joey said, taken back by the smaller boys determined look. "What destiny?"

Yugi exchanged glances with Airi and Tea. None of them had said anything to the others about Ishizu or that Yami had been a Pharaoh or that the world as they knew it might be destroyed. They weren't sure how to saying it anyway.

"It's kinda of a long story." Yugi said, not sure what parts would be ok to share. He trusted them all so secrecy wasn't the issue. It was more of what their reactions might be. The way Joey was now, he might go through the roof if he heard everything at once.

"None of us are going anywhere." Joey said.

Yugi glanced at Airi, who nodded.

"Alright, to put it simply some evil force is coming back from the past and I'm destined to join this tournament so that Yami and I can try to stop it from destroying the world." Yugi said. It sounded simple in word form.

"Then it is my destiny to enter that tournament and help you!" Joey said punching the air. "your not going to do this alone, Yugi."

"What does that make me and Airi, old toasters?" Charlotte said indignantly. Airi was trying not to laugh at Joey's exclamation. She had to admit Joey had guts. He didn't even know half of what was going on and yet he was still willing to help. She was nervous of dueling professionally again, but she was going to give this tournament all she had. For Yami, and Yugi, and all of them.

"I'll be there to help you, and I have just the card for the job." Joey continued, pulling his red-eyes out of his pocket. "Red-Eyes Black Dragon!"

"So you've changed your mind again and are going to enter the tournament." Tristan said, looking exasperated.

"Ya got that right. Yugi inspired me. And with this card in my deck I can't lose." Joey kissed his card. "Isn't that right my little red-eyes, who's gonna help me kick some major Kaiba butt." he cooed. Seeing the verity of amused and shocked faces of those around him. "What the matta, ya never see a guy kiss a card before?"

"Not sober." Charlotte said. Tristan and Airi lost control and started laughing. Even Tea and Yugi were having problems keeping their composer.

"Ha ha, very funny Char." Joey said. "But believe me when I say I've got enough card power to rock Rich-boy's tournament."

"Yeah, your cockiness sure got you through battling Duke and Kaiba." Tristan said.

"He has a point. If you're going to enter this tournament you can't be distracted." Airi said, becoming serious. "Seto wont like it if you're in this tournament so you'll have to duel your best, better in fact. Cards are only a piece of the puzzle, you have to have heart and skill to get anywhere. And from what we saw, quite the selection of duelists were invited."

"You've got a point. I didn't do so good the last time against Kaiba."

"You have a week to prepare." Yugi said. "You can do it Joey, you just need to get ready. First you better get used to his new version of the duel disk."

"The old ones were too advanced for me."

"Good thing you have a week then." Tea said.

"So what are we waiting for?" Joey said. "Lets go see if I can go registrar for this thing." he was already half way out the door.

"I guess we get no choice in the matter." Airi said, as they all followed after.

* * *

><p>The shop where the duel disks were was only a few blocks from the city center. For being the place they sold the duel-disks it wasn't a very impressive shop.<p>

"Make this quick Joey." Charlotte said. "Remember you promised Serenity you would be at the hospital tonight." Serenity's operation was tomorrow and she had asked Joey to stay with her the night before.

"Calm down Char, I know. Lets get me into this tournament first."

"If you can." Tristan said.

Yugi and Tea were talking to each other and weren't paying much attention to the others. Airi eavesdropped, but they were only talking about the tournament. She sighed. She guessed it was to much to hope for.

_"It will take some time."_ Yami said, appearing next to her. _"Lets get through this before we take on any other challenges."_

_ "Your right. Getting Yugi to go out with any girl, especially Tea, is going to be as difficult as saving the world. Though that's not my job, so I can't say."_

_ "Saving the world is only one my concerns. Judging by the attempts of my puzzle I'm more of the direct target. I'm afraid they will try to use all of you against me."_

_ "Well you look after Yugi, since you're in the best position. I have my diadem." _she indicated the gold band she was wearing like a hairband. _"I have some protection. Besides the others aren't stupid, its going to take a lot to get them."_

_ "I fear this will be a bigger challenge then any of us have faced. If anything should happen to any of you I would be responsible."_

_ "What do you think we are, old toasters." _Airi repeated Charlotte's expression. _"Listen to me, __Yami. I don't know what happened 5,000 years ago, but I'm sure those who helped you beat the darkness back then must have been strong and determined. Whatever providence lead you to Yugi made sure you had such a strong group here in this time." _Airi paused, looking serious. _"I'm sure all of us now the risks. What happens happens." _

_ "I have no experience with toasters, but I know what you're saying is true."_

By this time they had reached the doors of the shop. The others were already inside. Airi was about to fallow when she heard someone calling her name.

"Oh, hey Bakura."

Ryou Bakura came hurrying towards her.

"I didn't expect to see you. What are you doing?" he said.

"There's a duel-monsters tournament and I'm going to register."

"A tournament, that sounds exciting. I do wish you best of luck."

"Thanks, why don't you try registering?"

"Oh, no not for me, I'm afraid my dueling skills are not up to you and Yugi's." His eyes traveled up to her top of her head. "That's a really pretty hair band you got there, is it new?"

"Picked up up a few days ago." Airi said, sounding casual. She wasn't sure if his sudden interest in her band was something to worry about. Yami seemed to think it was.

_"Airi, we should join the others." _he said firmly.

"Well I better get going." Airi said. "Was good to see you again."

"Same hear. Good luck."

"Thanks." Airi quickly entered the shop. _"you felt it too?"_

_ "Yes."_

_ "But he doesn't have the ring anymore."_

_ "We don't know that. Even if he doesn't there could have been other powers around we may not have seen. We need to be careful with everyone we meet."_

Out side of the game shop Bakura walked away, an unnaturally evil smile spreading across his face. His narrow eyes glinting with malice.

_'So she has the band as well. Now that is interesting. She isn't a exact incarnation, but then that midget of a host does act more like her meddling brother then the pharaoh. But if she has the band then this one must be as important to him as she was.'_ he laughed evilly. _'Fool. When will he learn not to let anyone in his heart, it gets broken more easily that way.'_

In the shop Yugi has already reserved his duel disk. When Airi and Yami entered, the man at the counter was arguing with Joey about letting him register.

"I'm sorry sir but those with one star can not enter."

"One star! That sneaking sleazeball, he's gonna pay."

"Calm down Joey, there has to be some sort of mistake." Yugi said.

"You bet there's been a mistake." Joey said. "Kaiba's going to regret the day he crossed Joey Wheeler!"

Airi saw the man at the counter fiddle with the computer.

"Oh, I'm sorry Mr. Wheeler, my computer seems to have froze for a second. As it turns out you have four stars."

"Now that is what I'm talking 'bout." Joey seemed to skip up to the counter to receive the long box. "Come ta papa."

"Any one else?" the man asked. "there aren't that many left."

"'bout time." Charlotte pushed passed Joey to stand in front of the counter. "Charlotte Langspur." she told the man.

"Here you are, Miss Langspur. Your ranking is four stars and your rarest card seems to be Pitch Dark Dragon."

"Sounds right." Charlotte took the box and almost dropped it. "It's as heavy as a card table."

"Come on Char, lets go try these out before I have to get going." Joey said. Saying good bye over their shoulders they left.

"Anyone else?" the man behind the counter said. Hoping her indifferent mast was working, Airi approached the counter.

"Airi Muto." she said.

The man raised his eye brow, but started to type. Airi wanted to groan; did everyone see her as a washout?

"oh, yes here you are. Airi Muto. Level four and a half stars. Rarest card Phantom Dragon."

Airi's expression was surprise when she heard the card, then looked amused.

"Four and a half?" Yugi was indignant. He was sure his sister deserved a better rating, he should know, being her younger brother and all. "she should be at five."

"Calm down Yugi. I'm in aren't I?" Airi accepted the box the man handed her. "We are both in so it doesn't matter. Besides it might look funny if I had the same ranking of the King of Games."

After they had left the shop the man at the counter picked up a phone and dialed a number.

"I have some new updates. I found a Red-Eyes."

* * *

><p>Airi was fast asleep the next morning when the phone started to ring. She glared at the desk clock. 7:00 Am; Who could be calling this early? Muttering something about people who should be shot, she got out of bed. She made her way down the hall, almost colliding with a sleepy Yugi at the foot of the attic steps. Fortunately Yami was there to keep the smaller boy from falling over. Though they were both sluggish Airi got the phone first.<p>

"Hello?" she said sleepily.

"Airi, that you?" came a frantic female voice from the other end.

"Who else would be at my house at 7 in the morning." Airi said dryly. "Who is this?"

"It's Charlotte. Do you know where Joey is?"

"Joey? Why would he be here?" the mention of Joey's name made Yami and Yugi perk up.

"He didn't make it to the hospital last night. He left last night heading for there, but his mom called only a few moments ago saying he never showed up."

"Joey never made it to the hospital." Airi said, restating for the others benefit. That made Yugi wake up. In a flash he was dashing back up to his room. Yami's face smoothed into a serious glare. Airi continued. "Does anyone have any idea of where he is?"

"Na da. I've called Tristan already and he's out on his bike looking for him. I've go to go, Mrs. Wheeler said something about Serenity freaking out. I'm going to see if I can do anything, her operation is in less then a hour."

"Ok, keep us posted."

Airi hung up the phone.

"You don't think this has something to do with everything else that's been happening do you?" she said, picking up the phone again and dialing.

"I wouldn't be surprised." Yami said grimly. "it would have to be something very serious to keep Joey away from his sister. Who are you calling?"

"Tea, I don't think Charlotte told her."

Yugi came skidding back into the room fully dressed.

"Tell her to meet me at the storage centers." Yugi said, pausing for a spit second as he pulled on his jacket before disappearing out the door. Yami caught Airi's eye. She raised her eye brow and pointed after her brother. Getting the message, Yami quickly faded.

The search for Joey to most of the morning. Finally he was located and was able to get to the hospital in the nick of time. Serenity had been to scared to go forward with the operation. Even with her mother and Charlotte there she refused to leave her room. But when Joey arrived, looking like he had spent the evening in a ally, which he had, she finally was able to go through with it.

When Joey had called to tell them the operation had started, he explained he had been attacked by some people called Rare Hunters. What got everyone attention was they had been wearing the same kind of robes as Bandit Keith when he had tried to still the puzzle. Worse of all they had taken his Red-Eyes Black Dragon.

Around midday Yami found Airi in her room. Her cards were lined up in rows on the floor as she put strategies together. He watched from the doorway, not looking at the cards. It was amazing how the highlights in her hair seemed to glow in the sunlight coming through the windows. He stood there until Airi finally looked up.

"Well hello there phantom, keeping in practice?" she teased.

Yami shrugged.

"Everything ok?" she asked, as the spirit sat next to her on the floor.

"Just came to see how you were. Yugi and Tea are in his room. She wanted to see his deck."

"Always about duel-monsters." Airi shook her head. "I haven't had to prepare a deck in a long time, and that was a very different deck."

"Would you like me to leave?"

"No, you're fine. I can do this later." she winked at him. "Can't have you looking at my deck. We might be facing each other in the tournament."

"It was surprisingly nice of Kaiba to give you such a high level."

"He's still living in the past. He doesn't even have my updated deck on record." Seeing Yami's confused look she smiled. "Phantom Dragon . . . the one that was put down as my rarest card, I don't have it anymore." she paused, looking blankly at one of her walls. "I guess Seto thinks I'm still that girl."

"I don't understand." Yami said.

"Heart of the Cards isn't just a power to be tapped into. A persons deck is often a mirror to there hearts, that's one reason they can tap into the power." she laughed suddenly, shaking her head. "What am I saying, you know all that." Then she went serious. "I wasn't a very good person back then; horrid in fact."

"I didn't know you back then so I can't say." Yami said calmly. "You will have to enlighten me, but I can't believe you were a horrible person."

"Ruthless is close enough." Airi said flatly. "I'm kinda glad you didn't know me back then, you wouldn't have wanted anything to do with me."

"I doubt that."

"Good for you." Airi leaned back against her bed. "Phantom Dragon sort of become my icon during the pros; when people saw that card they knew I was a few moments away from crushing them into oblivion. Trust me, I got good at it. Winning was everything to Seto, I couldn't afford to lose."

"You two must have been very close." Yami said.

"Seto and I were good friends then a couple so I guess that's a true enough statement. I even think he was in love with me at one time, I know I was. But now he hates me. Amazing isn't it?"

"It has been years since you dropped out, and you had a good reason to do so." Yami said coldly. "Not to mention he was a bad influence."

"I think he hates me because I'm broke up with him." Airi smiled at the ceiling. "Must have been a big blow to his ego to have the girl who you can never beat at duel monsters dump you."

"If Kaiba is half the pro he said he is he should have respected your abilities, not crush you."

Airi turned her head to look at Yami, her eyes a mixture of pain and amusement.

"He's not you Yami. You duel to help people or some other selfless reason. Seto has always been ambitious, even when we were kids. As we got older he seemed to think power was vital to his existence, and when if some one had more power then him, it was only a matter of either keeping them close, or completely taking them out of the picture. Whatever he did was to make sure of his own survival. Why did you think he kept me in tournaments and pushed me to win? He wanted the best, so he made sure I was, second to him of course. I think he started out with some notion of loyalty, our being a couple and all, but then he found out I was a good investment. I cleared the way of all other duelists. Then the field would be clear it would be just the two of us; after he beat me he would become unbeatable."

Seeing the darkening expression in Yami's eye, Airi sighted. "you need to understand that Seto has this need to be on top. He's as powerful as he is today by making sure he always was. Being the young love sick idiot I was I did what he wanted . . . I became what he wanted." Airi's fists clenched. "He wanted someone to crush opponents so that's what I did. Gramps said watching me duel on TV was like watching a dragon devouring knights. Phantom Dragon was the card I often used, my final brutal strike. When I finally snapped out of it I had to change my deck. I didn't want to be tempted with that person again."

"That isn't you Airi." Yami said firmly, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Tears slid down her face.

"I'm scared Yami. The last time I became that person I hurt my family. You should have seen the pain in Yugi's eyes before I went to that last tournament. What if I go back to that person?"

Yami gently turned her face towards him.

"Believe me Airi, you are nothing like you described. The Airi I know is caring and determined. If you duel with this heart, the heart you have now, then you will be alright. I know you can do this Airi, I believe you can." he lightly brushed a tear away with his thumb. "You have purged yourself, as you say washed it out. How you decide to be in this tournament shows who you really are."

Airi smiled, wiping the rest of her tears away.

"Thanks Yami. I really needed that." she started to gather up her cards. "Well on the bright side even though Seto is still a big jerk, I think he's getting better. Ok not better, but he hasn't gotten any worse."

Yami smiled, a glint in his eyes.

"What's so funny?"

"I think I can explain why." Yami told her about the mind crush he gave Kaiba during his a Yugi's first duel and about defeating Kaiba's dark side during Duelist Kingdom. When he finished Airi couldn't help grinning.

"Maybe there is some hope after all, least who ever ends up wont have that side of him to deal with." she said.

"If you don't have Phantom Dragon anymore then what will be your rarest card?"

"Well I have some powerful ones to chose from, but she's a good fit." Airi held up her Mystical Elf. Seeing Yami's raised eyebrow she shook her head. "I guess you don't see it either. Everyone seems to think the rarest cards has to be powerful. That's some what true, but not all power comes from attacks. A fight is pointless without a reason. If I'm going to be dueling so I don't lose my rarest card, then I want the one I will fight my hardest to keep."

"This card must mean a lot to you." Yami said, acknowledging the gentle way she looked at the card.

"It does." Airi smiled down at it sadly. "My parents gave it to me, the Christmas before they passed away."

* * *

><p><em> It was Christmas Eve. Dad was out getting something for dinner. Mom was propped up with pillows on the couch, being pronounced well enough to be released from the hospital for a 'wait and see' period. She watched her two children playing a memory game on the floor. Yugi flipped over the two tiles, giving a slight squeal of delight as he found a yet another match.<em>

_ "Stop beating me, Yugi." Airi said, glaring at his taller pile of matches._

_ Yugi only giggled and got another match, winning the game. Airi shook her head; why did she have to have a smart little brother? All the other kids at school said their little siblings just sat around watching cartoons, but she had to get the one who could beat her at puzzle games._

_ "I'm getting board of this." Airi said. They had been playing this since her dad had gone to get take out, after burning dinner. Both she and Yugi had seen that coming. Ever since the 'lets make dinner for mommy's parents' incident, they knew dad wasn't the best at making fancy dinners._

_ "When will daddy be home?" Yugi asked his mom._

_ "He will be here soon."_

_ "Can we open our early present now?" he said. Every Christmas each kid got to open up one present on Christmas Eve. "Please!" Yugi tried to win mom over with his best puppy dog eyes with pooched out lip look. _

_ "Not yet." Airi told him firmly. "We all have to be here."_

_ Yugi glared at her for ruining his moment. She smiled sweetly back; payback for beating her._

_ "Just be patient, Honey." Izumi said, intervening before her kids got out of hand. "Why don't you two clean up your game while you wait."_

_ "Wait for what?" Jiro Muto appeared in the door way of the living room, carrying some bags of take out. _

_ "DADDY!" screeched both kids nearly knocking him over._

_ "Wow, watch it. Give the poor adventurer some space."_

_ "Hard time getting dinner?" Izumi said, smiling at the sight of her husband becoming a climbing pole._

_ "I should get a prize for endurance. I swear that line almost crossed the ocean." Jiro said, directing Yugi and Airi to take the bags into the kitchen._

_ "Other husbands who burned dinner?" Izumi said slyly._

_ "Oh nice. I try to make something nice for the love of my life and she puts me in the category of hopeless cook." Jiro sighed, coming and sitting on the couch, taking her hand. _

_ "I love you, dear, more and more every day, but your cooking skills are not the reason I married you." Izumi said._

_ "Then why did you, if not for many skills?" he said playfully, leaning in closer to brush a little strand of red-gold hair behind her ear._

_ "If I told you then you would stop trying to figure it out. Keeping you guessing is too much fun." Izumi said, giving him light kiss on the nose."Besides you're cute when you're perplexed."_

_ "It's so good to have you home." he said softly._

_ "Daddy!" Yugi was back again, jumping on his fathers back, wrapping his arms around his neck to hold on. "Daddy, can we open our present now?"_

_ "Oof, careful there, champ."_

_ "Can we, PLEASE? Can we? Can we? Can We?"_

_ "Don't you want to eat first?"_

_ "Presents, then food." Airi said from the doorway, as if she had the final word on the matter_

_ "ok, princess, you call the shots." Jiro pulled out two small boxes from the pockets of his coat. "Be careful with these." he advised, handing one to each of the eager kids. _

_ Yugi and Airi quickly pulled the wrappings off them and opened the lids._

_ "Wow." Airi breathed. Inside was a card with a picture of an elf with blue skin and a green dress, long brown hair flowed down her back and she looked like she was praying. It wasn't her first duel-monsters card. Grandpa Solomon had given her a few cards to start her 'deck' as he called it, but none of them were like this. This card was beautiful._

_ "Cool!" Yugi said, pulling out a card of his box as well. His monster was dressed in purple and had a really odd pointed hat on. This was his first card so he held it carefully, almost reverently. His sister might have a deck, but this one was all his. _

_ "So what does she do?" Airi asked, looking up at her father. She could read, but she didn't want to try so many words in small print. _

_ "Well princess, your Mystical Elf has the power to help out other cards on the field, and she is good to hold the fort while your trying to figure out your strategy."_

_ "She's not strong." Yugi said looking at her card._

_ "She is too." Airi snapped._

_ "Look." Yugi pointed to the point counter. "Grandpa says that is the power points." he pointed at the attack points. "and that is the not power points." he pointed at the defense. "Her power is small."_

_ Airi looked up at her dad, looking worried. Yugi was right, her card wasn't powerful._

_ "Come here you two." Jiro said. Yugi climbed onto his fathers lap. Airi sat next to him, still frowning at her seemingly weak card. Izumi ran her fingers through her daughters hair as her husband as he started talking._

_ "Do you two know what gives cards their power?"_

_ Yugi pointed at the at the Attack points on his card, thinking his father hadn't been paying attention. _

_ "That's only one side of it Yugi. What truly gives a card its power is in the heart of the one who plays them. Your magician is really powerful, but if you don't take care of your card and respect it, all you have is a piece of thick paper. Your Dark Magician will only help you out in a duel if you duel honorably with all your heart."_

_ Yugi looked down at his card in wonder. Suddenly he held it to his heart, smiling up at his dad. Jiro laughed. "That's it champ. Keep it close and he'll never let you down."_

_ "What about my card Daddy?" Airi said, still looking at her card uncertainly. _

_ "Well princess, you're card is something special. She is a defensive monster, so she looks after the others in the deck. She holds the fort so there is still a chance for the others to come save the day. And her abilities are to give strength to the others."_

_ "A lot like you dear." Izumi said. "You've been such a big help while I've been gone."_

_ Airi shrugged, going a little red. _

_ "Indeed. Both of you are downright amazing." Jiro said. "And amazing people have dinner." He put Yugi down and turned to his wife. "Would you like your food served to you on a silver platter?" he teased._

_ "Don't you even start. I've spent the last few months eating off trays." Izumi started to sit up but she still was rather weak to sit up on her own. Airi snapped to attention. Mom's condition was a strange one with weak heart and not much energy which the doctors were still not sure how to cure._

_ "Well we can't have you missing the luxury of family at dinner. Kids put your cards away." Yugi and Airi hurriedly got out of the way as Jiro gently lifted Izumi up into a princess carry._

_ "Jiro, are you crazy?" she said, putting her arms around his neck. _

_ "What, you haven't gained weight have you?" Jiro teased. His wife had always been small but her time at the hospital made her seem even smaller. Even with his shortish build the Muto men seemed to be cursed with he was able to carry her easily. _

_ "What if the doctors found out?" she scolded, not very firmly as she was carried off the the kitchen._

_ "We just don't tell them."_

_ Yugi and Airi giggled._

_ "Daddy's silly." Yugi said, as his sister took his card from him._

_ "No, he's just happy." Airi said, putting both cards on the end table for safe keeping_

_ "Airi." Yugi said, coming up and giving her a hug. "I'm sorry I called your card weak. She's just as cool as my Maggichin."_

_ "Magician." Airi corrected, hugging him back. _

_ "Hey kids, do I have to eat all this by myself?" their father called from the kitchen._

_ "Race you." Yugi said, getting a head start._

_ "Hey!" Airi shouted dashing after him. Even if mom wasn't completely better yet it was good to have things some what back to normal._

* * *

><p>Airi smiled down at her card.<p>

"Are you sure you want to risk losing it?" Yami said, seeing the look in her eyes.

"If it will make me duel my very best, then yes." Airi placed the card on top of her deck.

"Then I hope you don't have to surrender it." Yami said.

Right then the phone rang. Airi sprang to her feet and dashed from the room. She almost collided with Yugi at the foot of the attic steps. They heard Grandpa answering the phone. Yugi was first into the kitchen, Airi and Tea close behind. Yami watched from a safe distance, smiling at how crazy they were acting.

"Yugi, its for you." Grandpa held out the receiver, looking at the panting group of teens with amusement.

"Hello." Yugi panted into the instrument. "Yeah Joey. What? It was successful! That's great news." Airi and Tea cheered. "Yep we're all happy to hear it Joey. Give Serenity our congratulations."

"I say this calls for some kind of celebration." Grandpa said, as Yugi hung up the phone.

"Agreed, but I'm cooking." Airi said.

"Is that the thanks I get for cooking for the past few weeks." Gramps huffed.

"She just wants to give you a break." Yugi quickly said. The truth was grandpa only had a few recipes which he used over and over, which meant the kids were getting rather tired of them.

"Oh lets just skip over all this and just eat out." Gramps said.

"But I don't have any money." Tea said.

"I'll pay for all of you." Gramps said heading for his room to get his wallet.

"But . . ."

"Tea if Gramps is offering to pay, take advantage of it." Airi said.

They were all about to go out the door when Airi remembered she forgot her watch. She found it on her dresser and quickly slipped it on. She glanced over at her deck sitting where she had left it by the bed. She picked it up and placed it on the dresser, smiling as she thought over her and Yami's talk. He was really easy to talk to and she always felt better after one of their conversations. She knew this tournament was going to be ruff, but after talking to Yami she felt more ready to face what ever was thrown at her.

Realizing she was taking a long time the left the room before Gramps changed his mind. The others were waiting in the kitchen, talking animatedly about something. Yami was standing in the hall ways when she exited her room. Airi paused in front of him, giving him a hug.

"Thanks Yami." she said. "I'm so glad your here for us."

"My pleasure." he said softly.

"Come one Airi, we're burning daylight." Gramps said.

Yami disappeared into his puzzle. He looked at the stone stares and plain wood doors around him. For the first time he wished he was alive, that he could be with Airi and the others celebrating instead of just being on the sidelines. He shook himself; He couldn't let himself get distracted. He headed off towards the room with the spirits tablets in it. At least he could used this time to freshen up his skills. If rare hunters were going after Joey this early it would only be a matter of time before they came after the others.

* * *

><p>AN: so there it is. just to warn you the next chapter might take a while because me and Noel are still trying to put together decks. if you have any suggestion in writing duel i would love to hear them. thank you all who sugested cards last time, that helped. one thing if anyone is wandering Airi isn't Mana in the past so she will not have Dark Magician Girl in her deck.

ok so PLEASE REVIEW! i will try and get the chapter out as fast as possible. but keep in mind the note above and i am also working on some original pieces so i have a lot of work to do. if you want to make sure i have the modivation to finish this story, please keep reviewing.

Thank you again. Have a great day!


	20. Chapter 20

FINALLY I AM DONE! and i made it to chapter 20! VITORY DANCE!

ok this is Airi dueling at the begining of Battle City. Just to let you know some of the cards in her opponents deck are made up to find the duel.

Ok, BIG THANK YOU to Noel, my beta, who is responsible for getting this duel out of the gutter and on the page. she wrote it, and i messed with it. hopefullly you like it.

thank you all who got my review counter to the hundreds, you are the reason this story has gotten this far. thank you all.

Chapter 20

The morning of the tournament Airi was running late. She hadn't gotten much sleep the night before because of putting the final touches on her deck. Even when she finally got to bed she didn't get much rest. Her mind kept drifting to the dangers to come, whatever they were, keeping her up. Now she was running late. She had heard the door close when she had still been half asleep. She knew it had to be Yugi wanting to get a early start.

Cursing her laziness, Airi inspected herself in the mirror. Knee length green plaid skirt, her well broken in sneakers and a green polo shirt. She turned, nodding in approval. That looked alright. She wasn't trying to show off, just be comfortable. She'd never been in a tournament which took place in a whole city, and she wasn't going to risk getting blisters. She clipped her deck to her belt, looking around to see if she was missing anything.

After pulling her long hair back in a ponytail, she picked up the diadem. The golden Ankh on the front flashed cheerfully in the light coming from the window. This was it, the start of Yugi's destiny. Ishizu said Airi was going to help them in some way. She was still skeptical of this; What could she do? Yugi and Yami were the ones who were going to stop the evil. She looked up, looking her reflection in the closet door mirror.

"Can you hear yourself?" she told the girl looking back at her. "You don't have to be the person who takes the blows. You've been the support, not the best, but you've been there for them. Allies are the best thing for any strong defense, and offense, if needed." she slipped the Diadem on, making it looks as inconspicuous as she could. It did look like a hairband, but still a incrusted gold band always stood out. The moment she put it on she felt her mind clear and she felt calmer and more confident. "At least it seems to be working."

The final thing to do was put on her jade pendent. She wasn't going to duel without it, she had done that before and wasn't making that mistake again. She clasped the chain then paused to lightly touch it, smiling as she did so. She knew it didn't have any powers like the Diadem but it was just as important. When ever she wore it it was like she had the support of her entire family behind her. She was going to need that now.

"Aren't we going?" Gramps was standing in the door way, looking all ready to go. "the shops all locked up and dishes done."

"I would have thought you left with Yugi, or were going to stay here for the shop." Airi said.

"And miss out on the biggest event of the year. Besides I don't wan to miss seeing my granddaughter duel professionally in person."

Airi couldn't help smiling. "Thanks Gramps. I could use the support."

"Then what are we standing around here for?"

* * *

><p>Even though it took them a while to find grandpa's walking shoes the tournament still hadn't started yet. Gramps and Airi walked around near the city's center. She knew she was in the right place because of the number of people with duel-disks on their arms.<p>

"So how are you suppose to know what is going on?" Grandpa said.

"I guess there is going to be some way Seto will announce the rules." Airi said.

Suddenly there was a shout as a shadow passed over them. Looking up Airi saw a giant blimp, complete with television screen flying over them. "It figures. Seto always has to have a entrance." the face on the screen was none other but Kaiba himself.

"Greetings duelists, Welcome to battle City." Kaiba said, with a smug laugh. "I hope none of you entered to find friendly competition because this is going to be a all out war. Before my tournament begins I should tell you some more rules, in case you want to back out. Firth the duel-disks. Everyone who I thought was good enough for this challenge received one. Now you can duel any time any place. There are tracking chips inside which will record you location and actions during the duels, so don't even think of cheating. Next, and the most important, the loser must forfeit their rarest card to the winner. If you don't have the guts to risk losing your rarest cards I suggest you back out now. Also anyone who is foolish enough can challenge me to a duel, because I will also be competing in this tournament. Don't get your hopes up, because I intend to win. There are a couple of duelist out there who I am must anxious to defeat."

"Thought so." Airi said. Yugi and Yami were a team, they could beat him she was sure of it. Herself, well if she was challenged she would accept, but no way was Seto getting her Mystical Elf.

Kaiba had started talking again. "and speaking of winning, only the best eight duelists will make it to the final round, and these finals will be held in a secret location."

"That's ridiculous, how can people duel in a secret location." Grandpa said.

Airi pulled out the clear card she had gotten inside the duel-disk. "I'm guessing it has something to do with this."

"That random card?"

"Trust me Gramps, Nothing Seto does in random."

Her suspicions where affirmed as Kaiba held up a card exactly like hers. "To find the location of the finals you will need these locator cards. Don't get to excited, because one isn't enough, you will need six to make it to the finals. But the finals a long time away and most of you will be eliminated. All of what I have just said and more can be found in the battle city hand book.

"Just remember there can only be one winner, and that winner will be the greatest duelist in the world." the blimp floated off amidst the cheering of what seemed to be the whole of Battle City.

The tournament was officially on.

"The winner is going to be Yugi." Airi said.

"You can win this too you know." Gramps said.

"I'm not Gramps. Yugi's King of Games so if anyone is going to win it should be him. Besides its his destiny. Why shouldn't I cheer for him?"

"You two are hard to understand." Gramps said, shaking his head. "I hope you not going to make yourself a easy target."

"No chance. I'm a Muto aren't I? We don't give in easily."

"That's the spirit."

There conversation was interrupted by the arrival of a long white limo which pulled up the the curb. A tall bald man in a suit, apparently some kind of butler, quickly exited from one side of the car and hurried to open a door on the other side.

"What took you so long. You know I'm already late. Kaiba already announced the rules."

"Yes, Miss Serena." the man said.

The voice which had spoken belonged to a girl with fiery red hair in a turquoise dress and heels who looked no older then fifteen. She looked over the crowed streets through some very sheik-looking sunglasses.

"We can't park the car here, Miss Serena. The rules state streets inside Battle City must be free for duels." said the bald man, after retrieving a silver briefcase from the back of the limo.

"I know that, Mao." the girl snapped. "Tell Marcus to find a place to part the car and be on call for when I tire of crushing these peasants."

The bald man, apparently Mao, spoke something to the driver. He nodded and drove off, seeming happy to get away from his temperamental mistress.

Serena looked over crowds again. "Not much of challenge, I should get the locator cards needed to win in no time. Pity I don't see Kaiba anywhere."

"Real pity since they would make a perfect couple." Airi muttered to grandpa, who couldn't help chuckling. "Come on Gramps lets find Yugi."

"You there, plaid skirt." Serena's voice made the retreating Muto's pause. To emphasis her meaning, Serena even snapped her fingers in their direction, like Airi was some sort of dog. "If you have a duel disk then you are in this tournament, and thus you are required to face me so I may take your rarest card and locator card."

"I am only required to duel those who challenge me." Airi said, turning back to the girl. "If I do not wish to face you then I have no obligation to do so. Also, I do not appreciate being ordered by people I don't even know."

"Don't know!" the girl's face looked like Airi had insulted her sunglasses. "Mao, Tell this nobody who I am."

Mao stepped forward obediently. "Miss Serena Chamberlain is daughter of Ferdinand Chamberlain and Sakura Fukui. She is the heiress of the firm, Chamberlain and Fukui, and is the best duelist in her division."

"And I was invited personally by Kaiba himself, so I have more prestige then you, lighting hair."

Without thinking, Airi's hand went to her hair to see if it was acting unruly, but realized Serena meant her gold highlights.

"Chamberlain and Fukui." Grandpa said interestedly.

"You know it, Gramps?" Airi said.

"Of course. Their firm holds several holding of KaibaCorp Stock. Their name is one several labels back in the game shop."

"So that is how she got in." Airi said. "Seto had to keep people happy."

"He didn't, Kaiba knows I am one of the greatest duelist in the world." Serena screeched in indignation. She turned her narrowed eyes on Grandpa. "I think I know you. You were in one of Daddy's old dueling journals. You're Solomon Muto, one of the first duelist to make Duel Monsters big in Japan. And you know own a game shop; how cute. It must be rewarding to go from the top to the pot."

"Watch that tong of yours young lady." Grandpa said,

"Grandpa, she's not worth it." Airi said placing a hand on his shoulder. She snapped her eyes back to Serena. "You should watch your language Chamberlain. If you were good, then you wouldn't have to use your mouth to build yourself up."

"Who do you think you are?"

"I am Airi Muto. Youngest dueling champion in Japan's International finals and youngest competitor in the National Championships."

"Oh, you're the Washout." Serena's face let up with a evil glint. "I remember now, we had to help KaibaCorp clean up your great exit. Airi the Crusher they used to say, but in the end you were the one crushed. The only reason I know you is because you were quite a inspiration to me." She seemed please by Airi's shocked look. "The way you used to crush you opponents with one dragon, it was quite fascinating."

"You thought that was fascinating?" Airi stared at the other girl in disbelief.

Serena didn't seem to be listening. "But now I'm the Queen, or at least soon-to-be Queen of Games. I suggest you get out of my way. I have to find that brother of yours and when I get through with him there will be another groveling failure in your family."

Serena tried to walk past, But Airi stepped in front of her, blocking her path.

"Get out of my way, Washout." she tried to step around her but Airi was still in the way. Serena tried to strike Airi on the face for getting in her way, but the latter caught her by the wrist and pushed her back. Mao kept his mistress from falling. She angrily pushed him away, glaring at Airi with true hatred now. "What do you want?"

"The King of Games is my brother, Chamberlain. You don't insult my family." Airi's face was expressionless, but her voice was cold. "If you want to challenge him, you will have to go through me."

"What?" Serena looked appalled. "Why would I want to challenge the sister of games. Washouts like you should be backing away, bowing in respect to real duelists like myself."

"Real duelist respect their opponents. They do not call them failures or insult their family members. If you are a real duelist, then you should have no trouble showing me right now."

"You dare to challenge me, so be it." Serena strode off towards a open area, yelling for Mao to bring her her duel-disk.

"Airi are you sure about this?" Grandpa said, following as her granddaughter to where her opponent was standing. "She must have some sort of skill or she would be here. From what you've told me Kaiba doesn't care about money but skill and power. If he let her in she must have both."

"Thanks Gramps. I figured that out on my own." Airi said, turning to face him. "I also know Yugi's got enough trouble dealing with people destroying the world without having to be challenged by arrogant hotheads like Serena Chamberlain."

"I know you have more faith in your cards then she does, but even heartless people win duels. Look how she treats those who should be her friends." Grandpa indicated Serena who was scolding Mao for not opening the briefcase holding her duel-disk quickly enough.

"And she calls old me a inspiration." Airi said softly, watching the younger girl. "If that is what I looked like then I must have been a nightmare."

"You never acted like that." Grandpa snapped her out of her thoughts. "And that isn't you over there. You are standing right here and are going to win this."

"Thanks Gramps. I'm so glad you are here to support me."

"Come on washout." Serena said. "You're wasting my time."

Airi took her place across from her opponent. Before placing her deck into the card holder, she griped it tightly. _'If I am going to do this, the heart of the cards will have to be with me.'_ she closed her eyes, letting her faith in herself and the cards flow through them both._ 'Yami said my heart was light, nothing like what I used to be. I can't let him or Yugi down. My new heart is in these cards and with my monsters and my family and friends believing in me I can do this.'_ Her eyes snapped open. She placed her deck in the holder with a decisive click. She held her arm up and the duel-disk unfolded. Across the field Serena's did the same.

"Are you ready to be beaten into submission, Washout."

"Never, Chamberlain."

"Lets duel." they both shouted.

"As the challenged party, I will go first." Serena called out, drawing a card and then placing it face-up. "And I summon Serf of the Tyrant in attack mode." The Serf of the Tyrant was a monster card that represented a multiple humanoids who wore rags, and downtrodden looks on their faces. "Next I'll place two cards face down, and end my turn."

"I summon Dark Witch to the field." The spear wielding monster appeared, twirling her spear impressively. "Dark Witch, put those Serfs out of their misery!"Dark Witch had not trouble destroying the pitiful masses, causing the life point counter to go down for Serena. Airi stared at Chamberlain in disbelief. Why didn't she use her face downs to save her cards. "I place a face down and end my turn.

"Is that all, no wonder you are a washout." Serena sounded board. "I activate my face down, Final Destiny. When I discard my hand, all cards on your side of the field are destroyed. That should teach you witch to mess with me." Airi's side of the field was devoid of all cards as they were pixilated into the graveyard, taking some of Airi's life points with them.

Airi stared at her. "Why didn't you just stop my attack the first time?"

"I have many more cards like that, why should I spare them."

Airi did her best not to let the sickening feeling in her stomach over whelm her. Discarding cards like they were nothing to take out chuncks of life points. This obliterating of opponents was like her old strategy.

"Don't loose faith, Airi." Grandpa's voice came through her clouded mind. "You have the heart of the cards. They are there for you, don't give up on them yet. The duel has just started, trust your cards."

"Silly old man." Serena tossed her head in irritation. "Cards are there to serve their masters. They do their jobs, with are to make it possible for me to win."

"You're wrong Chamberlain." Airi said, "Cards are you companions and allies. Without them you wouldn't be able to duel at all. Disrespecting your cards is almost as bad as disrespecting people."

"People." Serena scoffed. "Friends are for those who don't have time to be something in their lives. Knowing how to control people is the true skill, and even then, you can't trust them. People who say they'll always be around when you need them are just liars. Stop delaying your demise Washout."

"Why does that sound so familiar." Airi muttered. Out loud she said. "You're wrong Chamberlain. Having heart and people who care about each other is true power. If you don't have people who believe in you then dueling is meaningless. This is what make Yugi the King of Games, because he duels with his heart and has people believe in him. If you want to face my brother Chamberlain, you will have to duel with heart."

"Stop your yapping and duel."

The duel continued. Back and forth they both dueled. Serena's Tyrant themed deck didn't seem to ever shorten of having relentless attacks and monsters which were discarded to summon stronger monsters. Even with this, Airi was able to use her cards together to create great defense and land some well placed attacks of her own.

The duel started to wind down. Airi had 2000 Life Points and had Shining Angle, Ancient Dragon, and Performance of Sword on the field. Serena had 1000 life points and four Tyrant Tokens on her side of the field. She was looking particularly upset of having lesser amount of points.

"I draw." Serena held up her newly selected card. After giving it a indifferent glance her face lit up. "at long last Washout, you will see the true extent of my power. I sacrifice Four of my tokens to summon Tyrant Dragon!"

The little pawns, looking like chess pawns, were flung into a holographic pit, making sounds like they were screaming. The pit then transformed and shape-shifted into one of the largest dragons Airi had ever seen. Tyrant Dragon was truly fearsome beast with a brown and muscular body, a head with frilled neck and two horns on top of his head like a crown. It roared at the assembled crowd, showing razor sharp teeth. Airi looked up at it in awe, it was truly breathtaking.

"I will place two face downs and end my turn." Serena said, looking pleased with herself.

Airi was confused. That dragon couldn't have easily taken out one of her monsters. What was Chamberlain playing at? There had to be something about those face downs. Airi drew her cards, and couldn't help letting a slight smile appear through her expressionless mask. She had the right about of monsters to sacrifice.

"I sacrifice Performance of Sword and Ancient Dragon to summon Felgrand Dragon!" Two of her monsters vanished and were replaced by blazing white figure of Felgrand Dragon. It wasn't as impressive looking as the other dragon, he still managed to seem regal. Towering above Shining Angle and the duelists, he and Tyrant dragon seemed to be sizing each other up. "Felgrand Dragon has high attack points so you will lose." Airi then pointed directly at Tyrant Dragon. "Felgrand Dragon, Attack Tyrant Dragon!"

"Stupid girl." Serena waved her hand to the side to reveal a trap card. The picture which was surrounded by a purple outline depicted the back of a dragon with light covered wings. "I activate Tyrant Wing. Because it can only be activated once my opponent attacks me, I had to wait for the opportune moment for you to strike. Now Tyrant Dragon's attack points are increased by 400."

"But what good will that do?" Airi said. "Now both Felgrand Dragon and Tyrant Dragon have 3300 ATK points each, they'll destroy each other."

Serena smirked. "I also activate my other Trap Card - Pawn's Final Sacrifice. Because I now only have one Tyrant's Pawn on my side of the field, I can give it to my Tyrant Dragon as a sacrifice so that it's attack strength will increase by another 300 ATK points." The holograms made it look like Tyrant Dragon seized the Pawn with its tail, flung it into the air, and swallowed it whole. Tyrant Dragon's mouth seemed to leer triumphantly at Felgrand Dragon. It had good reason, now it's ATK points were up to 3600. "Now my Tyrant Dragon, exile Felgrand Dragon to the Graveyard!"

Tyrant Dragon released a blast of red light from its mouth, and Felgrand Dragon was pixilated right before Airi's eyes. Her life points went down to 1300.

"That's not all. Thanks to Tyrant Dragon's special ability, I get to attack again. Tyrant Dragon, destroy the last puny monster on her field!" Tyrant Dragon attacked Shining Angel, which reduced Airi's Life Points to 500. Now she was left with only a face down. "Well Ms. Washout, it looks like you'll have to kneel before me after all. I place one card face down and end my turn." Serena looked back at Mao, who only nodded in approval of her actions, still blank faced.

Airi looked at her hand but nothing would help her out of this. She started to inwardly panic. If she lost she wouldn't be in the tournament and would be no help to Yugi face what ever what was threatening the world. Plus if she fell to Chamberlain no it would prove she was a weakling, unable to defeat someone who had similar tactics to hers. She could hear mutters from some on lookers, which didn't help her panic at all. How could she possible fix this?

A card in her hand caught her eye. Her Mystical Elf smiled calmly at its mistress, seeming to trying to calm her. This card hadn't been in her old deck, Seto said it wasn't worth dueling with in the pros. But she wasn't that person any more. This card was in her deck, a new deck. She wasn't that tyrant anymore.

"Airi, We all believe you can do this. Believe in your cards and they will help you." Grandpa called.

She looked over to where he was standing. She really needed to see someone was cheering for her.

"Don't worry, Gramps. I know what I'm doing." she told him, smiling.

"Your going to lose whats so great about that." Serena said, looking board with the delay.

Airi turned back to Chamberlain, game face back in place. She had to end this quickly or loose. Her face down would help, but she had no control of the out come. She took a deep breath, it was up to the cards now.

"My move!" Airi called out and spread her hand over the card she had been saving for just this occasion. "And I activate Morphing Jar, which forces both of us to discard our hands and draw five new cards."

Serena didn't look impressed. "And that will do what exactly?"

Airi didn't favor her with a answer as she drew her hand. the barest flicker of joy crossed her eyes. The heart of the cards was on her side. "I summon Victoria to the field." The gold clad woman appeared, looking coldly up at Tyrant Dragon like it was nothing more then a loud mouth dog.

"What was the point of that?" Serena stared at the monster in disbelief. "Your monster is only Level Four, it has no power to attack my powerful dragon."

"Who said I was attacking." Airi said calmly. "I place a card face down, and I end my turn."

"Maybe people should stop called you a washout, and start calling you insane." Serena said. "How could you end it right there? You must be at the end of your rope. You are lower then the King of Games if you think that will save you. I activate the Magic Card Dragon Treasure, which will raise Tyrant Dragon's Attack by 300. Its about time someone show the world what happens to those who are weaklings. Tyrant Dragon, attack!"

"Your arrogance is amazing. Did you so easily forget my face down card?" Airi waved her hand, causing the card to stand, revealing its self to all watching. "I activate Sakuretsu Armor, and because of it you can say goodbye to Tyrant Dragon!"

Serena watched in horror as Tyrant Dragon faded away in pieces, leaving her open to attack. "That wont help you. Your monster can't inflict enough damage to get rid of me this turn."

"No, but now I can use Victoria's special ability. Victoria gives me the ability to Special Summon one Dragon-Type monster from your Graveyard, and places it under my control."

Serena gaped. "Wait! Did you say _my _Graveyard?"

"That's right, and I'm going to choose Tyrant Dragon!" Tyrant Dragon then appeared on Airi's side of the field, some how looking even more impressive and deadly.

Serena gaped in horrified disbelief to find herself facing her own Tyrant Dragon who looked coldly back at her from Airi's side of the field. "This can't be happening! Tyrant Dragon is _my _monster. _He_ should obey _me_, and only _me_!"

"You haven't earned Tyrant Dragon's strength!" All on lookers were amazing by the intensity in Airi's eyes. "You continually used what you deemed "worthless" cards to summon Tyrant Dragon, and even when Tyrant Dragon won you didn't really appreciate him, did you?"

The younger girl looked completely confused. "Appreciate him? What are you talking about? He's just a card."

"No, Serena, he isn't. None of them are. They're not just cards, and they're not just soldiers or commoners. They're meant to be your companions, and just as much as they're supposed to help you, you have a duty to honor their sacrifices and hard work. And they're not the only ones." With a slight gasp of realization, Serena look back to Mao, who continued to look on with out any emotion what so ever. "Hopefully this will show you what true strength and honor is. I know what it is like to discard others like trash, Chamberlain. It may not seem like it wont affect you, but everything comes full circle. Tyrant Dragon and Victoria, attack Serena now!"

Both of the monsters showered Serena in light, and when it was over the area around her was steaming. Serena's Life Points plummeted to 0.

Serena stared at Airi as the holograms faded and they were left with a empty field. "This can't be happening. I lost. Why did I let myself lose." she looked down at her cards with frustrated tears in her eyes. "I have been a selfish brat. I can't duel at all."

Airi walked over to her defeated opponent."You do have skill, Miss Chamberlain. I'm sure with some time you could become a truly great duelist."

"Lets face it, I'm a tyrannical jerk." Serena said. "I've always gotten my way so I didn't think respecting those who helped get me to where I am was much of a concern. I'm sorry I insulted your family and you, Miss Muto. You won because you were the better duelist. If there is anyone who can gain respect for her cards its you."

"Don't be so hard on yourself." Airi said. "i can tell you for a fact if a person works at it they can change. If you decide to change from this point on, then I can truly say there was a victory here today."

"What does it matter, I'm out of the tournament." Serena pulled out her locator card and another card from her deck. She held them out to Airi. "Here, you are the victor so you deserve these."

Airi took the cards. Looking at the monster card her eyes widened. "Tyrant Dragon?"

"You proved you were more worthy to posses him. He may be powerful and his name is Tyrant, but he deserves respect. You can give him that. Well goodbye, Miss Muto." Serena walked off to where Mao stood, waiting to pack away the duel-disk and deck in his briefcase.

Airi looked back down at the cards in her hand. "I guess good job to you too." she said to it. She slid the locator card with the other one in her skirt pocket and placed Tyrant with the rest of her deck in her card pouch.

"That was amazing Airi." Gramps said. "wait till I tell Yugi. He will be green with envy he missed out on this."

"Just a moment Gramps." Airi walked over to where Serena stood, looking at the ground with her red hair falling in front of her face. Mao was making a call, apparently to tell the limo to come and collect them.

"One more thing." Airi said, standing right in front of Serena. The other girl looked up, looking much more insecure. She must have thought Airi was going to chew her out on being such a horrid duelist.

Instead Airi held out her hand. "It's Airi."

Serena's eyes widened, then filled with tears. She quickly dabbed them away before they could ruin her make up. Smiling shyly she accepted Airi's hand.

"Serena." she said.

"It was a great duel. I hope we will meet again, hopefully as friends."

"Sure." Serena for once seemed lost for words.

The limo pulled up and Mao opened the door.

"Take care Serena." Airi said.

Serena only nodded, quickly turning away in case of more tears. As she passed Mao, Airi bearly heard Serena say a soft "thank you." after closing the door behind his mistress, Mao turned to Airi. He looked a lot bigger up close. To her surprise Mao bowed low.

"Thank you very much, miss." he said.

As the limo drove off, Grandpa came to stand next to his granddaughter.

"I think that was one of the best duels I have seen in a long time, even if the comments were rather hard to take. I'm proud of the way you handled it."

Airi nodded, smiling after the retreating vehicle. For her first duel she had proven to herself she could duel without wanting to smash the opposition, even if it was tempting. The best part was Serena seemed willing to change. It wasn't going to be easy, but Airi was sure she could do it.

"Come on Gramps. Lets go find the others."

* * *

><p>AN: so there you have it, how was it? it was really hard to write so if you want Airi to duel more in this story i suggest you review so we will feel like it. any pointers will be mighty apreshiated. if this duel sounds a lot like the Rebecca duel, then you can go write your own, that wasn't the plan when we wrote it.

if you want us to work hard and get the next chapter up sooner, no promises but i might consider working harder, then please leave me a nice review. trust me, i am much nicer when i have people telling me they like my work.


	21. Chapter 21

Dear readers, I am SO sorry it has been taking so long. Because of the delay i have come to a hard dessision. Unless i have to for the sake of the story, i will not be making any more duels. they are taking to long and even though Yugioh is a pretty much a game show I am more interested in the story. Besides Airi got fed up and told me to hurry up. So the dueling with appear but i had to cut out most of the ones i was thinking of. Also if this chapter has a lot more spelling errors then normal i didn't run it past it past my Beta so it is all my fault.

But to the happy part, you are still reading! Thank you to everyone who reviewd and those who are new followers. I felt all warm and fuzzy when i got alerts in my e-mail, sorta like a cattle prod to keep me going.

disclamer. i don't own Yugioh or Charlotte, but Airi is mine. also things are a little different in this part of the seiries to work with the ending i have in my head so just take your time and hopefully all of this will make sence at the end.

ok enough talk, lets read.

* * *

><p>Chapter 21<p>

Duels were going in full swing as Airi and Grandpa made their way through the streets. It was amazing the variety, both of cards and duelists. Life sized monsters clashed with each other over the mixed shouts of their masters shouting commands to them and insults at their opponents at the same time. Bystanders cheered or gasped at thrilling moves, or watched in stunned silence as the strategy started to unfolded. There were plenty of duels, but no sign of Yugi.

"Seto is a moron." Airi said, glaring at her duel-disk, which was starting to bother her.

"Really? When did you figure that out?" Grandpa said, chuckling at her comment.

"I mean using a whole city to host a tournament. He probably can see everything with all his precious doohickeys, but the rest of us have to wonder around and guess where everyone else is, and at the same time carry around oversized wrist watches. Domino is no small village. How in the world are we going to find Yugi?"

There was no answer from Gramps. Airi looked around to find she was now missing another relative.

"Just great, probably went to find a food stand." She said, shaking her head. She turned back around and was surprised and pleased to see someone she did recognize.

"Hey, Tea!" Airi called, walking over to where the girl was sitting on a bench.

"Oh, Hey Airi. Have you seen Yugi?" Tea said. "I've been all over and no sign of him."

"No I haven't and I've come from where most of the duels seem to be centered." Airi said. "To make things worse now I've lost Gramps."

Before Tea could reply, Gramps popped up from behind the bench, covering Tea's eyes and shouting "guess who". Tea screamed and jumped up, knocking her head against Gramps' face.

"Never mind, I found him." Airi said between giggle. She couldn't help it, both of them had looked ridicules.

"You scared me." Tea said, glaring at the old man.

"Scared you, you almost broke my shnoz." Gramps said, clutching his nose.

Airi inspected his nose. "Its not broken." she said, gently feeling it.

"With your poking it soon will be." Gramps said moving away, gently massaging the afflicted area.

"I say you could have gotten it worse." Airi told him. "You could have fallen and broken something, then we would have to spend the day in the hospital."

"Come on, can't a old man have some fun." Gramps said. "Don't you have a sense of humor?"

"I don't see why scaring the daylights out of people is so much fun." Airi said. It seemed to be a favorite passed time of Yami's and Yugi's to get her to jump and she didn't appreciate that either.

"Why did I have to get such a boring granddaughter."

"Ouch, thanks."

"I swear you perfected the poker-face so much it's made your humor like cold sushi. We better find Yugi soon. I need someone who appreciates good fun." Gramps started off down the street.

"I guess I put his nose out of joint." Tea said to Airi as they followed after the old man.

"He'll get over it." Airi said, unable to hide her smile. "If he was really made we would still be back there listening to a lecture."

"I can still hear you two." Gramps said over his shoulder, still annoyed. "Stop giggling or we wont get anywhere."

Suddenly a ringing started seeming to come from Tea's bag. She pulled out her cell and flipped it open.

"Hello. Hey Tristan. No I'm not watching Joey's duel, is something wrong? Oh, sure I can try. Right, got it. Don't worry Tristan." Tea snapped the phone shut. "Joey's dueling and not doing so well. We need to find him and give a message to him."

"But we have no idea where. . ." Airi stopped, her vision suddenly going out of focus as something seemed to contract at both of her temples. A vision appeared before her eyes, almost like she was watching a privet movie screen. From her position she was behind Yugi, or was it Yami she couldn't tell from the back, looking from a tall building down on a duel. Even from that distance it was oblivious one of the duelist was Joey. As quickly as it had happened she blinked to find herself again with Gramps and Tea, both looking worried.

"Airi you ok? your eye sorta went out of focus." Tea said.

"I'm fine." Airi said. "I think we should try 4th avenue, we haven't looked their yet."

"What, Why?"

"We haven't looked there so its a good place to start." Airi said, a little harshly. She didn't have time to explain. From what she could tell from Yami's body language and the distant duel, Joey wasn't doing so great.

The group headed off, running as fast as they could. It was amazing Gramps could keep up with the girls. When they reached 4th Avenue they found Airi was indeed correct. Joey was in the middle of dueling Espa Roba, and it seemed he was at the end of his rope. Roba had a Jinzo and a Reflect Bounder on his side while Joey only had two Scape Goats. It seemed to be Joey's turn since Roba was taunting him to give up. Charlotte was on the sidelines, trying to cheer Joey on, but her shouts didn't seem to be getting through to him. Tea pushed through the crowd ahead of the others. She got to where Charlotte was standing, making the other girl jump. Airi and Gramps following right behind.

"Joey. I have a message for you. Tristan called from the hospital. He and Serenity are watching the duel right now."  
>That snapped Joey out of his stooper. "She is?"<p>

"She said you two are a team and she believes in you Joey. You were always there for her and she is going to be there for you."

"Come on Joey, how can you give up knowing that?" Charlotte said. She helped up her hand in a peace sign. "Remember Joey? She gave you this at the hospital."

Joey looked from Charlotte with the familiar hand gesture to Tea who had her confident look telling him he could do this. He looked back at the monsters on the other side of the field.

"You can still win this Joey." Gramps said. "I know you have a card in that deck which can turn this around."

"Come on Joey, trust your cards." Airi said. "We're all routing for you, don't give up."

"Right. Thanks Guys." Joey said, giving them one of his thumbs up.

"Are you going to give me your locator card or what?" Roba said, looking annoyed by the delay in his victory.

"No chance." Joey drew. His face lit up when he saw what it was. "I play Roulette Spider, and I'm attaching it to your Jinzo."

A crazy looking spider appeared and latched its self onto Jinzo's face. The confused monsters was lead to the center of the field.

"What is going on?" Roba said.

"For a guy with ESP you sure ask a lot of questions." Joey said. Suddenly the playing field was covered with a grid like thing in the shape of a spider's web. Both players and the remaining monsters were spaced along the grid in even ranks. Jinzo with the spider on his face were in the middle. "It goes like this. My spider is going to make your monster spin and when you tell it to stop Jinzo will automaticly attack what ever is in front of it. So take a chance, or are ya still hoping that faults gig of yours will get you out. Alright spider, start roulette!"

The spider started spinning Jinzo around and around. Roba eyes seemed to be spinning along with his monster. Faster and faster Jinzo went. Airi was starting to feel slightly sick, wishing the pink clad duelist would hurry up.

"What are you waiting for?" Joey said.

"Jinzo Stop!" Roba finally shouted. The spinning monster slowed, seeming to take eternity. Slower and slower until he stopped, facing Reflect Bounder.

"No, they will destroy each other!" Roba screeched as Jinzo shot a energy ball at his fellow monster. The result was both of them disappeared off the field and Espa Roba's life point dropped to zero.

The ESP duelist fell to his knees, horrified at his failure. Mutters from the surrounding crowd didn't help. Joey walked over, asking for the cards he was owed but instead got a bunch of rantings from the defeated duelist. He was talking loudly, as usual, but Airi wasn't sure about what he was saying.

Something about 'brothers' got her interest, even Joey looked more sympathetic. Roba was saying something about his being a undefeated duelist kept his brothers from being picked on. Joey tried to help the duelist up, but his hand was slapped away. Something attached to his ear skidded across the pavement and stopped right in front of grandpa.

"Knew it." Charlotte said, recognizing it first to be a ear piece.

"You didn't disappoint us, bro." came a voice from out of the ear piece. Joey almost fell over in shock, not knowing where the voice was coming from. Airi and the others looked around to see four boys standing in the crowd. From the matching clothes and green hair they had to be the brothers. They were rather a short lot, like Roba himself. "You didn't let us down. You dueled well even if we weren't helping you." the second to shortest said.

"But I lost." Roba said, sitting back on his heels, starting at the younger boys.

"That doesn't matter. You're still a good duelist and a even greater brother." one of the green haired boys said.

Roba stood, eyes filling with happy tears instead of frustrated ones. "Well then get over here and give your brother a hug."

The younger boys crowded around him, all of them seeming to forget about the rest of the dissipating crowd.

"Well played Joey." Gramps said, as the others gathered around the victor of the duel.

"You were fabulous!" Tea said.

"Thank heavens you didn't loose your cool." Charlotte said.

"Thanks ya guys." Joey said, trying hard to look modest, and kinda failing.

"You did great, Joey. Very well played." Airi said.

"Thanks Airi." Joey glanced over at the hugging Roba family. "I guess its good ta remember what matters. 'Spesily to us older siblings, right?"

"Right." Airi said. Remembering how she knew where joey was she turned and looked up. On the top of a building was a figure, with unmistakable spiky hair. She waved at him. He raised his hand in reorganization, then turned and walked out of sight.

"Airi, who are you waving at?" Charlotte said, turning around to late to see Yugi.

Before she could answer, Roba came over to where they were standing, Jinzo and his locator card in his hand. "Here Joey, you beat be fair and square. You deserve these. Next time we duel I'll be completely legit."

"I'll hold ya to that." Joey said accepting the cards. The two groups parted ways.

"That was a great comeback Joey." Charlotte said. "I'm sure if Espa Roba hadn't been yelling his mumble jumble the whole time you would have gotten it sooner."

"Maybe, but maybe not." Joey said "Skill and luck are rather intertwined."

"Heart is more important then both." Gramps said firmly.

"Can't correct you there, Gramps." Joey said.

"Well we better go find Yugi." Tea said.

They separated at the intersection, Charlotte and Joey going one way, the Muto's and Tea the other.

"Well now we are right back where we started." Gramps said. "I swear Yugi inherited his fathers annoying habit of disappearing when most wanted."

"I think we should go this way." Airi said, pointing down a different street then the one they were on.

"Why?" Gramps said "We were already down there and no sign of him."

"But I think that will be where he will be next." Airi said. "Yugi was on top of a building back there and if my directions are good then I know the street the building empties out on leads over there."

"He was there! Why didn't you say something?" Tea said. "You could have told him to wait."

"He was on a building, kinda hard to yell."

"Well lets see if he was going that way." Gramps said. "I think you girls need to get something sweet into you before this heat makes you fight like cats."

"Sorry I went on like that Airi." Tea said, as they walked towards the park.

"Don't worry about it." Airi wasn't sure why she was so edgy. She wasn't even sure how she had even known about where Joey was. After a few moments she gave up trying to figure it out. She decided it was best not to tell the others about her 'vision' or whatever that was. Trying to explain most of this crazy stuff with the Millennium Items sounded weirder every time she tried to talk about it to anyone besides Yugi or Yami.

By this time the three of them had reached the park. There didn't seem to be anything out of the ordinary, but still Airi felt something was different. Suddenly Tea pointed across the street. Disappearing into a tent across the street was a figure, with the unmistakable spiky hear and blue jacket of the King of Games.

"Yugi!" All three of them started calling, but it was like he couldn't hear them. Airi even tried the mind link, but 'Yugi' just kept walking, disappearing into a small circus tent. Airi knew something was very wrong, Yugi wouldn't ignore them like that.

"We have to get him out of there." she sprinted a head of the others, ignoring Grandpa's comment of "I'm getting to old for this."

When they got inside the tent nothing seemed to weird. It looked normal, for a circus tent.

"Where didn't Yugi go?" Tea said, looking around the circular room. "Look, there he is!"

Yami, Airi could tell the height difference now, was about to step on to a platform. In the middle of it was what looked like some kind of magic box. As she looked at it something seemed to be coming from it the darkness she had felt before.

"Yami, Don't go in there!" she yelled. He kept on going.

"Yugi!" Tea called. "He must be in some kind of trance."

"Yugi!" Grandpa tried, but still nothing.

_"Yugi! Yami!" _Airi tried to use the link but no response.

Yami entered the box, the door closing behind him with a snap. Smoke appeared at it's foot, rising to engulf the entire box.

"He's trapped in there!" Tea screamed. Airi ran forward, but before she got there the smoke cleared. The box collapsed to the floor in long rectangle sides. There was no one inside.

"Where could he have gone?" Gramps said, coming up behind Airi, Tea close behind.

"This can't be good. He has to be somewhere around here." Tea said, looking behind where the box had stood for a trap door or other place Yugi could have gone.

"He's not here." Airi did her best to sound calm. She lifted up a side of the box, reviling a surface covered with a question mark. "This is Mystic Box. It transports who ever enters to the second box. From what I know of who we are dealing with that other box could be anywhere."

"Then we need to find that other box." Gramps said firmly. "Come on, we aren't going do any good standing here yacking."

* * *

><p>"This is pointless, we don't have any idea where he is." Tea said as they stopped to catch their breaths several minuets later. "There has to be a better way."<p>

"What do you think we are, psychic?" Airi said sitting on a concrete ledge near by.

"I'm getting way to old to be chasing after dark menses." Gramps said, breathing heavily. "Or disappearing grandsons."

Tea and Gramps started to discus options, it was a way of feeling like they were accomplishing something. Airi wasn't paying much of attention. What ever had gotten Yugi and Yami in that tent must be from the evil force trying to destroy the world. What else would have enough power to draw them in that tent.

There had to be some way to find Yugi and Yami. Mind links didn't work over long distances. There didn't seem to be any way to reach him. They had vanished and there was nothing she could do about it. She blink rapidly, determined not to let her frustration come out in tears, that wouldn't help anyone. The jolts of emotions weren't helping. The almost second nature hints of her brothers emotions were still rather clear, meaning the puzzle so far was intact. She was sure her brother was dueling, what else would generate so much excitement. Airi gripped her hands in frustration; There had to be something. This was turning into the Bandit Keith incident over again.

Airi suddenly sat up, a idea coming to her. On that occasion Yami had talked about being able to scene Yugi, until the puzzle was broken. She had started feeling his presences when she got closer. She sighed. Good plan, but she didn't know where to start her looking. Yugi could be anywhere in Domino.

Frustrated, she brushed some hair out of her face. He hand connected with something hard at her temple. Remembering her Diadem sparked some hope. Even if Shadi had said this wasn't a official Millennium Item it had to have some power. She had known where Yugi was when they were looking for Joey. Maybe she could get it to help her now.

_'Show me Yugi.'_

Nothing happened. Her vision stayed focused on the Gramps and Tea trying to come up with a plan. She inwardly cursed the head piece. It had cooperated when she wanted to know where Joey was. What did she have to do, say please? She didn't when it had showed her Joey. What had happened last time? She tried to remember. Said Joey was in trouble didn't know where he was. Showed Yugi, who happened to be watching Joey's duel. There didn't seem to be anything special about that. Maybe her Diadem was like a mood ring, only showing what it wanted. If that was true then who knew when it would show something. Why didn't these things come with instruction manuals?

Airi suddenly winced and clutched her side. That jolt wasn't just emotion, this one had been actual pain. Her heart started to race. Her friend was in pain, and Yugi was with him. What could be happening to them?

"Where is he?" she said angrily.

As if waiting for this very command the band tightened at her temples again and her vision clouded. This time the scene was Yami standing at the edge of a circular pit like arena, legs shackled into place. He seemed to be in the line of some ugly looking buzz saw like blades. His Dark Magician was chain to some kind of board and Big Shield Gardna was on the field. Yami was slumped breathing heavily, some how having suffered a direct hit. Yugi in spirit form was at his side, keeping his friend standing. His opponent, a man in a ridiculous mask and clown looking outfit, who had a odd looking dark magician on his side of the field, seemed to be taunting them. Airi couldn't hear what he was saying, nor did she want to know. Suddenly a clear substance was sucked out of the other Dark Magician's body, causing him to collapse on the field. This substance went right through Gradna and headed right for Yami, who braised himself for impact. Yugi looked horrified, seeming to be begging Yami to let him switch. This wasn't needed however. With no explanation at all Yugi's Dark Magician let loose something clear which got in between 'Yugi' and the approaching attack. They connected, causing a explosion of light which cover the entire field.

"Airi, Airi what is it?" Airi blinked to find Gramps shaking her shoulders. "You went all stiff. Are you ok?"

"He's in some basement like place, underground arena." Airi said, trying not to panic. "He's in trouble, a lot of it."

"Who?" Tea said, looking scared.

"Who else would I be worried about?" Airi snapped.

"How . . . Do you know where?" Gramps said.

"No." Airi felt even worse. She knew what was going on, but didn't know how to help. She hadn't felt any more pain so the attack must have failed. But who ever that opponent was must have other horrid cards up his sleeve.

"Isn't there some way we can find out." Tea said, looking even more frustrated. "Wait, wouldn't Kaiba have some record of his duelist." she pulled out her cell phone. "Airi do you know his number?"

"No." Airi didn't even notice Gramps standing back up to start pacing. What had just happened? She had asked 'where' and had gotten some sort of vision of what was happening. Whatever had just happened Yugi and Yami were in some kind of trouble. She didn't know if this would work but she had to try. She closed her eyes, trying to calm herself.

_'I need to find the Pharaoh's spirit, where is he?'_ she thought, praying she would get something, anything. She did. It was like something was gently turning her head. Opening her eyes she saw she was facing a street. Without thinking she jumped up and started running.

"Airi what are you doing?" Gramps said, seeing her running off.

"To find Yugi!" she yelled, over her shoulder. She didn't stop to let them catch up. She didn't want to have that pain inside of her again. She had to get to them, they might need her. She didn't stop until she felt a slight pressure against her left temple. She froze, looking left she could see a side street. She started along it the reception of the jolts getting stronger, making her spirits rise.

Finally she came to an old building. Airi stopped to catch her breath, seeing her reflection in the old glass window. The Ankh on the Diadem gave a light flash. This had to be it. Airi opened the door, surprisingly it was unlocked. The rare hunters must be confident this place was well hidden. She started along the hall, apparently in some abandoned office.

The sound of hysterical yelling coming from some room farther down the hall. Panicking she headed straight for it. The voice didn't sound like anyone she knew. The door a the end of the hall had a eyes engraved on it, looking exactly like the eye on the puzzle. She tried the door, but this one was locked.

"Yami! Yugi! Are you in there?" she started pounding on it.

"Airi?" Yami's voice answered, he seemed to be right next to the door. "Something's keeping me from getting to you. How did you find us?"

"No time to explain, what is going on in there?"

"Arkana lost and seems to be going into hysteria."

"Your alight, you didn't get hurt badly?"

"How did . . .?"

"Later." She could hear Yugi yelling now. "How do I get in there?"

The key hole started to glow, appealingly from some force trying to open it.

"It's being persistent." she could here Yami mutter angrily. "This Shadow Magic is strong."

Without thinking Airi placed her hand over the light coming from the key hole. The ankh on her diadem glowed and she felt like a warmth traveled though her arm into the door. With a click the door opened. Yami stood there, staring at her. The glowing gold eye on his forehead faded away. Airi clasped at her temple, feeling suddenly drained. Yami gripped her shoulders to steady her.

"Are you alright?" he said.

"I'm fine." she straitened, she looked passed him. "Yugi!"

The room was exactly like she had seen it in her vision. Yugi was on the other side panting. laying on the floor near him was the crazy dressed guy Airi had seen in her vision. It looked like Yugi had saved him from the buzz saw like thing which was right where he had been shackled the moment before. Yugi stood up, looking a little dazed as he took a few steps away from the other man.

"Even someone like you doesn't deserve to be sent to the shadow realm." Yugi said.

"Yugi!" Airi ran to him and swooped him into a hug.

"Airi I'm ok." Yugi said, feeling crushed in her embrace.

"Don't you make light of this." Airi said, pulling away. "I saw that other Dark Magician holder and I felt the pain when he shot that plasma stuff at you and Yami."

"You saw that?" Yami stared at her, obviously unnerved. "Airi, Please explain what is going on."

Before Airi could answer the man, Arkana is what Yami had called him, got up and stammering like a lunatic ran to a curtain behind he had been standing.

"I'm coming Catherine my sweet, my darling!" he pulled down the curtain, covering the still silhouette behind it. He kept on babbling about making it up to her, even with the head fell of relieving to all it was a doll.

"What is going on?" Airi said softly. She stared at the other man, his grief some how keeping her eyes fixed on him.

"He lost the person he cared about the most." Yami placed a hind on her shoulder, making her blink and look at him. "It seems Marik promised to give her back to him if he defeated Yugi Muto."

Yugi cautiously approached the sobbing figure. "Arkana, are you alright? Can I help in some way?"

Suddenly Arkana stood, turning around. Airi gasped. His eyes had turned into nothing but white expressionless orbs and a gold eye had appeared on his forehead.

"Arkana is gone." the body said, voice warped sounding like a bad recording. "So we meet again, little Yugi."

"Show your face to me Marik, you coward." Yugi said, fist clenched. Airi moved to stand behind her brother, hands on his shoulders. She glared at the figure. Who ever this creep was he wasn't going to do anything to Yugi while she here.

"I will revile myself to you when the time is right and no sooner." The voice of Marik said. "Once I had acquired what is rightfully mine. And you know what it is I want."

"What is it you want?" Airi demanded. "What is worth destroying peoples lives to get?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Marik sounded slightly amused by her. "The ancient power of the pharaoh, the spirit which lives in your Millennium Puzzle.

Airi and Yugi gasped.

"You want Yami?" Airi said.

Yami had come up to where they were standing, glaring at the possessed figure. Even if the Marik knew he existed it didn't seem like he could see him.

"No way are you going to get my puzzle." Yugi said. Even if he wasn't as tall as the spirit standing next to him, he still managed to look intimidating.

Apparently Marik wasn't impressed by the younger boys outburst. "Oh really. I almost did, or have your forgotten the whole encounter with Bandit Keith? I was almost successful in separating you from the Millennium Puzzle when I destroyed it, making so no one could use Yami's power, but you were able to put it back together again."

"Why do you want Yami's power?" Yugi said. "Answer Me!"

"Because it rightfully belongs to me!" Marik's voice was dripping with malice. "For centuries my family has guarded to pharaoh's tomb, waiting for the puzzle to appear and for the pharaoh's spirit to fulfill his destiny. But that power should belong to someone like me, Me, who knows all the secrets of the ancient scriptures, not a runt card player like you. But I can't take this power by force. To get this power I have to win it from the one who was who possess it."

"We will just see about that." Yugi said, his voice sounding unnaturally forceful. "I was suppose to have the puzzle. Yami chose me and allowed me to put it together. We are a team. He needs me to help him save the world from people like you and I am not going to let him down."

"Yugi." Yami said. Airi couldn't tell if the spirit was voicing gratitude for his friends loyalty or waning him not to provoke their enemy anymore.

"You think you are so special." Marik taunted. "You are merely a vessel. Your Yami friend has no idea of the powers he possess. Not even the ancient scriptures were able to describe in full the power the Nameless Pharaoh."

"Nameless?" Airi said softly. She glanced at Yami, who shrugged, not knowing what the statement meant either.

Marik continued. "Yami is merely a helper of the one who holds the Millennium Puzzle. Without him you are nothing, and once is relieve you of him, his power will help me rule the world. Anyone who stands in my way will suffer."

If looks could send people to the shadow realm the look in Yami's eyes would have sent Marik there a long time ago. He might have done something drastic, but Airi hand quickly gripped his, keeping him from attacking.

"You will never get your hands on the puzzle." Airi said. "You don't have any right to it. Yami is our friend, if you want him you have to go through us."

"You wont succeed Marik." Yugi said. "Yami and I will stop you, I will make sure of it."

The glazed over eyes of Arkana looked past Yugi, locking on Airi. A evil smile appeared, making Airi feel like a knife blade was being dragged along her spine. "We shall see, Little Yugi. We shall see."

"Marik!" Yami said, forgetting no one but the Muto's could here him. He stepped forward, eyes blazing "You hurt any of my friends, any of them, and I will show you no mercy."

In answer Arkana slumped forward with a grown, free from possession. Yugi hurried forward and caught him before he hit the floor.

"Yami, calm yourself." Airi was instantly by Yami, hand resting reassuringly on his upper arm. "He's gone now."

"Yugi! Airi! Are you here!" in the open door way came Gramps and Tea, surprisingly closely followed by Tristan and Mokuba. They all froze, staring at the scene before them. They didn't know what to make of Yugi supporting a slumped crazy dressed man and Airi standing with one hand in midair, face pail.

"Hey guys." Yugi said, breaking the stunned silence.

"What happened?" Gramps said. "First Yugi goes missing, then Airi you run off like a loony. I hope you two have some sort of explanation."

"This is going to take a very long time." Airi said.

Yami couldn't help smiling, slightly.

* * *

><p>In a unknown location far away from Domino City, a robed figure sat on a throne like chair, stroking a oddly shaped rod with a eye engraved on it. He had been sitting in thought for a long time, not saying a word since he had spoken to Yugi. The only other person in the room was a tall man in a similar robe. He watched the seated man intently, trying to read his half hidden face.<p>

"Marik, is there something wrong?" the man said.

"Nothing Odion." Marik said, sounding impatient. "As a matter of fact things are going according to plan. Tomorrow we will have the puzzle and the remainder of the Egyptian God cards."

"Something seems to be bothering you." Odion said.

"What puzzles me was something I saw when I was talking to Yugi Muto."

"What was that?"

"His sister."

"You knew he had one."

"But I wasn't expecting what she was wearing on her head. She had some sort of band, like a crown, something no common soul would have possession of. I could tell it was of ancient make, and possibly contains some sort of power."

"What does this mean?" Odion said.

"That is what interests me. There is only one thing it could be." Marik leaned back on his throne. "Do you recall a small passage in the ancient scriptures about the Millennium Diadem? It wasn't in the required reading but my father made sure I read everyone of those cursid scrolls. Do you know the passage, Odion?"

"I wasn't as well read as you." Odion confessed.

"The Millennium Diadem was something no was sure existed, not being with the other items my family was suppose to be guarding. Even the other tomb keepers didn't have charge of it. It was said to have some important meaning to the Nameless Pharaoh."

"If this is so wouldn't it be included in the treasures in his tomb itself." Odion knew the tomb was sealed shut, not even the tomb keepers could enter the true interior of the Nameless Pharaoh's final resting place. Those who had attempted it were never seen again. "Perhaps the mysterious robed figure in the turban had something to do with this."

"Exactly what I was thinking." Marik's half covered face grinned evilly. "The little paragraph about it said when worn, the wearer was practically untouchable. If I could get hold of it then truly no one would be able to stand against me."

"But it already has a wearer."

"I know that." Marik snapped. "I just have to add it to my list of things to acquire. Besides taking out the sister of Yugi Muto will hurt him more than anything. I will have to deal with her, along with his friends."

* * *

><p>Yami walked around his puzzle, trying to clear his head. There were so many different feeling pulsing through him he wasn't sure where to start to make sense of them. With more attempts against Yugi and himself and Airi's strange ability to find their location, his whole existence was getting more confusing. He had put the odd comment about 'Nameless Pharaohs' out his mind. He knew his name and whatever that meant could be dealt with later. His friends safety was what was important at the moment.<p>

It was later that same evening, very late. It had taken a long time for the younger Mutos to explain what had happened,. Yami had just looked on as Yugi explained what had happened in the arena to his friends back at the shop. Not only was it the only thing he could do, but he didn't think he had much more to add. After Yugi Airi had told her bit about the diadem leading her to Yugi. Gramps gone off on quite a rant about her running off like she did. She didn't seem to be listening, her mind obviously occupied else where.

Seeing he wasn't doing any good pacing, Yami decided to detach. He want to see how Airi was doing. Even after the siblings had had a chance to talk she hadn't completely snapped out of her worried state. She had talked with him and Yugi about the diadem when the others had left, but they could make heads or tales of why it acted the way it did. Airi had finally gave up and said they should just be grateful it had helped her find them. However Yugi and Yami secretly wished she hadn't had to see Arkana taken over like that or even the fragment of their duel. Marik's appearance had make her even more apprehensive, if that was possible.

As soon as he was out of the puzzle Yami check on his host. Yugi was fast asleep, warn out by everything they had been through. With all the duels and excitement Yami was relieved his young friend could rest. He was sure the next day would be more of the same. Yami slipped out of the bed room. He was going to go to Airi's room, but stopped. The balcony door was unlocked and someone was outside.

Airi was sitting on the ledge like barrier, hugging her knees up to her chest. Her turquoise pajamas seemed to glow lightly in the light from the street lamps. Her hair, braided out of her way for sleeping, also caught the light in her gold highlights. She still had the diadem, keeping her promise to Yugi that she would keep it on when ever she was outside the house. She looked up as Yami joined her.

"Hey." she said, smiling as he sat down near her feet. "I though you would be resting."

"Shouldn't you follow your own advise?" he said.

"My head is too full of stuff to settle down." she said, looking back over the deserted street. "I would have thought you'd be guarding Yugi."

"He will be alright for the moment. I wanted to see if you were alright."

"Well I'm still here."

"That isn't what I meant." Yami gave her a look. "Something is still bothering you."

"The only thing that drives me nuts about you, Yami, is you seem to know me better then I do."

Yami shrugged. "I am perceptive. Besides, what are friends for?"

"Ok, you have a point." Airi looking at him. "The whole Arkana thing is still gnawing at me. I just can't get the image of that arena or Arkana out of my mind. Arkana's whole reason for following Marik is making my insides go all cold and clammy."

"You don't agree?" Yami said.

"No, I understand it perfectly, that's just it." Airi looked down at her knees. "If someone came up to me and said I could get the people I loved back by taking someone out, I might consider it. Seeing that man so upset, the way he was acting, even when we could see it was a doll. I don't think I could ever hurt someone for that reason, but the temptation might still be there."

"Loss can never be taken lightly, especially when it happens to us." Yami said softly. "Knowing what you and Yugi have been through I don't think you ever will truly say you are over it."

"It just scares me how much he got to me, being so upset and not being able to move on. I know the pain stays, but that was a new level. Even with all I'm had to endure, seeing grief that extreme."

They sat their in silence, listening to the distant sounds of the city and their own thoughts.

"Yami."

"Yes?"

"I need you to prosmise me something."

"Anything."

"Promise me, no matter what happens to me, you and Yugi will stop Marik from taking over the world."

Yami started at her. "Airi, nothing is going to happen to you."

"Don't give me that." she sat properly on the ledge, her eyes graver then he had ever seen them before. "I know you will do everything in your power to keep us all safe. But things happen, plans go wrong, fate happens. I lost my parents, no one planned that but it happened."

"Airi . . ." Yami tried to interrupt but Airi raised her free hand.

"Let me finish, please. I am what most important to Yugi. I'm sure that is why I got the Diadem, so I would have more of a chance in getting through this without being used against him. How a piece of gold can do that I have no idea. What I am asking you is if somehow it fails and I get . . ." she paused, the pained look in Yami's eyes made her chose her words carefully. " . . . Put out of action temperately, I don't want you to or Yugi to get distracted by grief. If Arkana is anything to go off of more people will more likely get hurt if you go after for revenge."

"Do you have any idea what something happening to you would do to Yugi?" Yami said, his tone very grave. _'to me?'_

Airi swallowed and nodded. "I can guess."

"Can you really think we would be able to go on after that?"

"I know both of you. You can get through anything, both of you have determination and have you hearts in the right place. When Gramps was taken both of you went on and beat Pegasus." Airi placed her hands over his. "You are in your puzzle for some reason, maybe to make sure Yugi gets through this. I know I can't stop the both of you getting hurt if I am, but please don't let your pain run away with you. Call me depressing or a pessimist, but even if something happens you two will still have a mission to fulfill."

"My being here is putting you both in danger." Yami said, voice unable to hid his frustration with the whole situation.

"Yami please." Airi said, gripping his transparent hands tightly. "Promise me you will make sure Yugi makes it to the end." she looked in the eye. "No matter what happens to me."

Yami looked in her eyes. She was so desperate for some kind of reassurance. How could he give her that? He didn't even know the outcome. He didn't want to think of anything happening to Yugi or his friends. And Airi, out of the question, nothing was going to happen. Even so as he though of it doubt started to prod the back of his mind. He could protect Yugi easily, but Airi was mostly venerable.

"Only if you promise me you don't put yourself in any unnecessary danger." It wasn't much, but it was the only thing which would ease his mind as well.

She nodded, seeing how hard this was for him as well. "I will do my best."

"Then I promise you, Marik will be stopped, no matter what happens."

Hearing these words made all the visible tension in her body relax. "Thank you."

"You are coming with us like Yugi asked?" Yami said. Because of the look possessed Arkana gave her Yugi had asked, though it sounded more like a demand, for Airi to walk around Battle City with them tomorrow. He was sure Marik would try to go after her first, which Yami agreed.

"After today, of course I'm coming." Airi said, looked indignant "I'm not letting either of you out of my sight."

"That sounds like the Airi I know." Yami said, smiling as they both stood. "You better get some rest then."

"Hopefully I can sleep." Airi said, leading the way inside. She paused outside Yugi's door turning to face Yami. "Don't sit up all night. You can't help Yugi if you aren't rested as well. Night." she disappeared down the steps.

Yami entered Yugi's room, finding noting had changed. He took a protective position next to the closet. Checking the clock he guessed he could stay up a few hours without affecting his performance tomorrow. Thinking about Airi's comment he couldn't help smiling. She truly was an amazing girl.

* * *

><p>AN: ok, so how was it. more about the Diadem, hope it wasn't to confusing. I'm sorry if this chapter really stinks, i just wanted to get it out.

PLEASE REVIEW! they really are my only reason to keep going.

Thank you all and enjoy the rest of your summer!


	22. Chapter 22

If you want to know what took so long, three words; death, sick, school. in other words LIFE! anyway here is the next chapter.

First thanks goes to my Beta Noel, who is amazing. next to Maddie for the more then one reviews which helped me keep going. and thank you to the rest of you who are still reading and reviewing. thank you for those who told me i had telant, i really needed to hear that. You guys are awesome!

Disclamers, Yugioh isn't mine nor is Charlotte. Airi is mine and she is also greatful you are reading.

ok enough talk, lets read!

Chapter 22

The Mutos were up early the next morning, an annoying habit of Yugi's. He always liked getting an early start on things, something which the rest of his family thought was annoying. This time however, Airi was up and ready when he was. Of course Grandpa was snoring like a dragon, and remained such when the younger Mutos left.

The two of them, three if anyone could see the Pharaoh's Spirit, walked along the road not heading anywhere in particular. It was still to early to duel, though there were other duelists around. There were a few who glanced over, whispering about the King of Games. Yugi did his best to ignore them as his ears grew pink. They eventually found their way to the town center, sitting on the rim of the fountain as they contemplated their next course of action.

"Yo, Yuge!" Joey called coming up to them as they sat. Yami looked like he was going to disappear so his friends some time together, but Airi gave him a look. Even if he wouldn't be far off she felt better when she could see him. Besides, his habit could get annoying, especially when he would come back suddenly and startle her.

"Hey Joey." Yugi stood up to great his friend. "I saw your duel yesterday against Espa Roba, you were great."

"You did, huh?" Joey looked a little embarrassed. "Well I didn't do so good."

"You must have done something right if you're still here." Mai had joined them.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Joey said.

"Well you got out of bed and you still have a duel-disk, so I guess you are here to duel." Mai said, checking her nails, ignoring Joey's glare. "Either that or your thick head doesn't have a losing censer and you doing it anyway."

"Oh, that's really funny Mai." Joey snapped. "For your information I have three locator cards." he held them up proudly.

"Oh, that is impressive." Mai said, holding up her four.

"What! How could you get more then me? It's only the second day of the tournament."

"Better pick up the pace."

"Hey, Joey, where's Charlotte?" Airi said. The raven haired girl almost never let the blonde out of her sight; something about his getting in trouble without her.

"She's no longer in the tournament, not official anyway." Joey said. "Don't know why, she was kicking butt okay. She just said she wasn't in this for the prize. She didn't even take the others rare cards. I told her she would have to be beaten to get out, so we dueled."

"So that's where the third card came from" Yugi said, grinning. "I'm impressed, Joey. Charlotte is a skilled duelist."

"Yeah well, I have to admit she had me on the run for a little while." Joey said, ego inflating.

"But where is she?" Airi said.

"She didn't answer her phone this morning. I guess she has other plans, or I wore her out with my skills in our duel." Joey shrugged.

"I'm surprised she didn't take it easy on you." Mai said, winking at Airi.

"Say what?" Joey demanded

"Well, you might have gotten against tough duelists at Duelist Kingdom, but professional duelists are a different story."

"I beat you, didn't I."

"That was only once."

"Ok, that's enough. It's too early to fight." Airi put herself between the two of them. "Unless you two love birds are going to duel I suggest you calm down."

Her comment resulted in severe blushing from the two, and thankfully the end of the discussion.

"So Airi, I heard you took out Serena Chamberlain on the first day. Pretty impressive." Mai said, turning her attention to her friend.

"I didn't take her out. I won, she lost. That's all." Airi said. "This is a Duel Monster's tournament, not an assassination convention."

"Could have fooled me, hun." Mai said looking grim. "Trust me, there a lot more meanies here than I ever thought possible." She suddenly smiled. "All the more fun to defeat. Speaking of which I better get moving. Don't want to miss out." With a wave she was gone.

"That Mai sure is something." Joey said, to no one in particular.

_"Maybe someone should slap him."_ Yami said to Airi. _"Sappy isn't a good look for him."_

Airi's giggle was good enough to snap Joey out of it. He coughed and changed the subject. "So Yuge, ready to knock some more sense into those rare hunters?"

"Yep." Yugi said, not sounding to enthusiastic though as usual he tried not to show it. He didn't succeed. Airi wasn't so sure either, though hiding her uncertainties better. Mai's comment had reminded her this tournament was much more than just a game.

"Well I know you'll show them. You're the greatest duelist in the world." Joey punched Yugi in the shoulder, nearly knocking him into the fountain. Luckily Yami gripped his host's shoulder in time. Joey didn't seem to have noticed. "I'll be there at the finals when that Marik creep finally shows himself. We're going to kick some major keesters."

"Very inspiring, Joey. Sure knocks some spirit into us." Airi laughed, then said more seriously. "It's good to know we have you as a friend."

"Thanks for your support." Yugi said. "Me and Yami are going to need a lot of it."

"Hey, what are friends for?" Joey said. "Well I'll catch you guys later."

After the blond disappeared the Mutos and Yami decided it would be best if they kept moving. They were sure no matter where they went Marik would be able to find them. They hadn't gone far when Airi's shoe lace became untied. She knelt down, fingers quickly fixing the problem. Glancing up, she froze. On a bench a little ways away was a small, bald man dressed completely in black. His face had more piercings then a pin cushion. He was staring blankly at nothing, and his hands were pressed against some invisible barrier. Airi didn't know if it was just the man's scary appearance, but she took an instant disliking to him.

"Airi are you ok?" Yugi had doubled back when he saw she wasn't following him.

"Yeah, just got distracted." Airi didn't want to make a fuss; Everything around them looked suspicious these days.

"We should keep moving." Yami said. He didn't know what was bothering Airi, but he too could sense something was wrong.

They started down the road past some ongoing duels. They chatted about random topics, trying to think of something else besides the imposing threat of the end of the world. Without realizing it they were on the road beside the canal. The water flowed passed at a lazy speed, almost matching their pace.

"I'm surprised we haven't seen so much of Seto recently." Airi said. "With both of us in his tournament you'd think he'd have the decency to challenge us."

"Probably waiting for the finals when all the rarest cards are in one place." Yami said.

"Still, I'm sure he's anxious to face us." Yugi said, as they left the higher ground of the sidewalk and walked along the bank of the canal.

"No question about that." Airi said. "I'm sure that's the only reason I'm in it in the first place."

"It seems like I'll I have to look forward to dueling are Rare Hunters and Kaiba." Yugi said, not sounding very excited. "I'm sure it's for the best, but dueling is also supposed to be fun. I guess that will have to wait until later."

Airi suddenly stopped.

"Airi what is it?" Yami said, looking around for any danger.

"Yugi, do you want to have some fun with Seto?" Airi said a slight gleam of amusement in her eye.

"Kaiba? Fun?" Yugi wasn't even sure Kaiba had that word in his vocabulary.

"How many other Setos do I know? Let me put it this way. Seto wants to face both of us, and win." Her eyes were literally shining with mirth. "Look, he wants both of us in the finals, right?"

"Your point?" Yugi said, still lost.

"So if one of us happens to lose he can't put it on his personal accomplishment list." Airi pointed at her brother. "Yugi Muto, I challenge you to a duel."

Finally it click and Yugi grinned. "You got one, Sis. But don't think I'm going to go easy on you because you're my sister."

"That'll be the day." Airi laughed. "You've never been easy on me."

"Yami, can you please sit this one out?" Yugi said.

Yami backed up, also grinning. "A duel between siblings, the gods forbid."

Both Mutos walked in opposite directions, making a playing field. Airi took her deck out of its belt pouch and placed it in her duel-disk with a click.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Yami had come over to her side. "If you lose you can't be in the finals."

"You mean I don't have to hear Seto's "I'm better then you" speech he's prepared for me? Boy, I'm missing out on so much." Airi smiled. "Thank you for your concern, Yami, but I don't need a fancy honor. This tournament has proven to me I can compete without becoming the monster duelist I used to be. That is a prize good enough for me."

"I admire the decision." The spirit said. "Mostly I'm grateful. The threat from Marik has been strenuous on all of us, mostly Yugi."

Both glanced over to where Yugi was getting his deck ready.

"Yugi deserves one friendly opponent." Airi gave the spirit a sly look. "Remember, no helping."

Yami smiled, nodding as he backed up.

"Ready Airi?" Yugi called.

"Ready as you are." Airi said, her duel-disk unfolding.

"Lets duel!"

* * *

><p>Seto Kaiba wasn't having a good morning. His tournament had been going on for a day now, and so far no one had played any of the other Egyptian God Cards. Obelisk was powerful, but the other god cards had to be even more. The idea of having all of them was all he would think about. That and taking back his title of the best duelist from that shrimp Yugi, and finally prove he was better than Airi. What was so great about their family that gave them all the benefits which rightfully belonged to him?<p>

Kaiba had been walking around this city dueling weaklings, wanting to find that card and so far nothing. If there was one thing he hated more than being number two it was delays.

"Seto!"

He turned to see Mokuba running towards him.

"Mokuba what is it?" Seto said. "This better be important."

"I saw you were close so I decided to tell you personally." Mokuba panted, coming to a stop in front of his brother. "We got a report that Yugi is dueling."

"That's it?" Kaiba said.

"More than that. Airi is also dueling at the same time."

"This is fascinating trivia Mokuba, but what has it to do . . ." Kaiba's eyes widened then narrowed. "Who are they dueling?"

"Each other."

Kaiba's face cracked into an evil smile. "So they couldn't handle sharing the spotlight. Who is winning?"

Mokuba entered some figures into his portable locator devise. "It seems they are pretty much evenly matched, monster and point wise. The Life Points are low though, it should be over soon."

"So, we shall see which member of their family is the strongest." Kaiba started walking. "Considerate of them to find out before the finals; saves me the trouble. I would hate to waste my time on a weaker duelist in the finals." Inwardly he wasn't so pleased. _I can guess who suggested the idea of dueling their sibling. __Curse you Airi, you knew I wanted to face you. If she beats her brother then that means she has gotten stronger, but if he beats her then he still will have done something I haven't done. She's doing this just to spite me._

* * *

><p>"I summon Mystical Elf." Airi said, the Elf appearing on the field. "I place two cards face down and end my turn. What do you make of that?" she called over the field to her brother.<p>

"Interesting move." Yugi admitted. He had Kuriboh and Berfomet on the field. "But don't think I'm done by any means."

"It better be a good move. I say one more move each will decide it."

"Don't count your locator cards just yet, I'm far from done."

The duel was a fun challenge on both sides. Both Mutos were dueling their very best and thoroughly enjoying themselves. They both managed to wheedle away the other's life points down, making it more like a mirror match than anything else. The duel was different from any other duel Yugi or Airi had played so far in the tournament, mostly because neither was commenting on taking out someone out after they were finished with them.

Yami watched, respecting their wish not to interfere. It was good to see Yugi dueling for fun. Yami was afraid all this saving the world responsibility was getting to be too much for his host. It was good for Yugi to relax a little. Also he got to see Airi dueling like a pro, which was amazing. The way she stood confidently with her hair shining in the sun was truly a sight to behold. Yami jerked himself out of his revelry, directing his attention back to the duel.

"I think I have just the thing." Yugi drew, face lighting up when he saw his card. "I sacrifice Berfomet and Kuriboh to summon my Dark Magician Girl."

Yami was sure it was just a trick of the holograms, but the reaction of the monsters when seeing each other was odd. The elf actually smiled, not just a passive smirk, but a true smile. Dark Magician Girl, inclined her head in respect, also beamed. It was like they were old friend seeing each other after a long time of separation. The Mutos were too immersed into their duel to notice anything strange.

"I place one card face down and end my turn." Yugi said.

"Ok, so now the real fun starts." Airi drew. "I reveal my face down card - Sword and Shield." The Elf's large defense points became her attack points. "Next I reveal my second face down, Big Bang Shot, making my attack points higher than yours." The Elf's attack points went from tied to 2400 against the magician's 2000. "Mystical Elf, attack Dark Magician Girl."

"I thought you would do something like that, so that is why I played this." Yugi turned over his faced down. "I play Magical Cylinder, firing your attack right back at you!" The cylinder deflected the attack, sending it right back at her attacking monster. The Mystical Elf inclined her head towards Dark Magician Girl, like she was saying goodbye. Airi blinked, wondering if she had seen right. Would this stress stop getting to her? She didn't need her monster acting odd.

"Good job, Yugi." Airi said, holograms fading around them. "Now the best duelist in the family will go on."

"Best duelist?" Yugi said. "I just did my best, and so did you."

"That is what matters." Airi said, smiling as she pulled out the locator card and her Mystical Elf. "Congrats, Yugi. I couldn't have given her up to a more worthy opponent."

Yugi looked at the cards she held out. He slid the locator card out of her hand, but left the monster card. "She belongs with you."

"But you won. Its part of the rules." Airi said.

"I know, but I already had a chance to use her. During Duelist Kingdom she helped me out of some really tricky spots. She even helped me beat Kaiba's dark half. I'm counting that time, so I don't have to take her from you." Yugi gently pushed the card back towards his sister. "You need this card, sis. I'm honored you would give it up to me, but she's yours. I think you are going to need it, especially with all the crazy things going on."

"Please keep it Airi." Yami said, joining them. "We know what this card means to you, you need her."

Airi looked down at her card. If any opponent was going to take her Elf Yugi would be the most suited, but they were both right. She needed to have a complete deck if she ever had to face one of Marik's thugs.

"Thank you." She slipped the card back into her deck, then held out her hand again. "Still it was an excellent duel. You truly are the King of Games Yugi."

"I haven't made it to the finals yet." Yugi said, grinning as they shook hands.

"Yugi, I know you're going to be one of the finalists. I'm not exaggerating when I say you are one of the best to face Seto and win. You've done it before."

"She is right." Yami said.

"I have a good chance then." Yugi said. "With a strong deck, approved by a champion and a friend dueling with me, I'm sure to make it."

"Former champion." Airi corrected.

"You're my sister. You're always a champion." Yugi said, his voice putting down any possible protest.

"Alright, if you say so." Airi said.

Yami smiled, shaking his head at her comment. His smile made her heart feel like it was filled with warm air. _He thinks I'm a champion too?_ she thought. She mentally shook herself. _Calm down, he's your friend. He's just being supportive._ Airi subdued any abnormal feelings before they could get too carried away, or worse have Yami figure out what she may have been feeling.

Said spirit suddenly stiffened, looking around sharply apparently sensing some kind of threat.

"What is it?" Yugi said.

"I sense a dark presence approaching." Yami said, eyes scanning the side walk above the canal.

The Mutos looked around, but couldn't see anything.

"Show yourself!" Yugi ordered.

A hair-raising laugh filled the air and a figure in black leaped down to face the group. Airi gasped, recognizing the pierced, black clad figure she had seen in earlier. This time however he had a gold eye on his forehead, and his eyes looked even blanker. She had seen that look before when Arkana was possessed.

"Marik." Yugi and Yami said together.

"We meet again little Yugi." The figure said, in the same voice that Arkana had, like a poor recording. "We meet again and we will settle this once and for all. Prepare to be defeated, and the power of the pharaoh will belong to me."

"Why don't you show yourself instead of hiding?" Yugi demanded.

"I will reveal myself when I wish it, Yugi Muto. But at present I chose to let my servant Strings defeat you. The quiet one will take you down."

The puzzle flashed and Yami stood there looking more intimidating then Airi had. "You will not succeed Marik. You will never have control of my power."

_"You tell him Yami. He's not going to get your puzzle."_ Yugi said, appearing between the taller teens.

_"He just did."_

_"Oh, ok then." _Yugi said, a little embarrassed at Airi's statement. Yami couldn't help smiling slightly at his friend's enthusiasm.

"Don't be so sure, Yugi." controlled Strings said, drawing his cards. "I have the perfect combination which will be your undoing. We'll see how you stand against an Egyptian God."

"God Cards?" Airi was confused. She had never heard of cards like those unless . . . in a conversation she had had a while back Professor Hawkins had said something about cards so powerful Pegasus hadn't dared release them. This card, or cards, must be what he was talking about. Anything that was considered so powerful that even a creep like Pegasus wouldn't release it to the public must be bad. "Yami, Yugi, please be careful."

"Don't worry about us. We'll beat this creep." Yugi said fading to combine the two spirits together.

"We will be fine." Yami said, his certainty calming the last of her fears.

"You better get out of the way, host's sister." Marik said, voice jeering. "Don't want you to get blown away. Once I've finished your brother, who's to stop me from taking you out as well?"

"Marik, this fight is between us." Yami's voice was so low it was almost a growl.

"Then let you cards do the talking."

"Airi, please get to higher ground. It will be safer." It was not a suggestion. Airi could tell there was no point arguing.

"Good luck." A quick grip of his hand and she was off climbing to the rim of the canal. For the first time Airi realized how much the duels looked like actual battles. The look on Yami's face was enough to make any sensible person turn and run. It was hard to know what Strings himself was thinking, but Marik's voice was still has horrid as it always was.

The duel began.

Strings played Humanoid Slime in attack mode. Airi had always thought slime monsters were ugly, but this one was downright grotesque. He finished his turn by placing a card face down. It looked like he wanted 'Yugi' to attack his weak monster, so he could play the facedown he place besides it to end his turn. Yami must have thought so as well, only placing a face down and summoning Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts. The horned lion like beast leered at the slime looking like he wanted to take a chunk out of it.

Most duelists would have at least looked at the monster with respect, but the Marik controlled Strings didn't look the least bit fazed.

"You really think that will help you, Yugi?" Marik's voice mocked. "I summon Worm Drake to the field. Now I fuse it with Humanoid Slime to create Humanoid Worm Drake!"

"You've left yourself wide open to an attack." Yami said. "Fusion monsters cannot attack on the same turn they are summoned."

"Is that so?" Marik cackled. "I have to say you jump to conclusions, Yugi. I activate my face down card Quick Attack. Now I can attack you this turn." The hideous creature prepared to take a chunk out of Yugi's life points.

"Not so fast! I have a face down as well - De-Fusion." Yami smiled as the attacking monster was separated into its original monsters. Airi let out the breath she didn't know she'd been holding. "I would have expected better dueling than this, Marik." Yami said. "You could have attacked me any way with two monsters, and would have had the upper hand."

Marik wasn't worried. In fact he laughed. "That was only a test, and I must say you are as good as Arkana's duel proved. Enjoy your success now, fool. Wait till you have to kneel before an Egyptian God."

_"Don't get cocky you two."_ Airi said. She had learned to read voices and Marik's was dripping with confidence. No one but a complete fool acted like that without a reason. And considering all the planning and effort Marik had put into trying to steal the puzzle, unfortunately he did not seem like a fool.

Yami drew. He studied his cards before summoning Beta the Magnet Warrior. Airi could tell he was preparing for a sacrifice.

"Beta, take out Worm Drake!" Yami ordered. "Gazelle, attack Humanoid Slime!" Both monsters tore into Strings, taking a 1000 of his life points out with his monster. Airi cheered, resulting in a smug smile from Yami.

"Didn't I tell you I was testing your skills." the controlled voice was still annoyingly smug. "Now that you have cleared my field for me, I can put my plan into action."

Yami didn't let anything show, but Airi noticed his body tensed waiting for his opponent's move.

Marik's move, as it turned out, was summoning Revival Jam in defense mode. "You can attack if want, but I would save your moves. This monster is indestructible." Airi was sure they had to be some way to stop it, but Marik wasn't finished. "I now activate the magic card, Jam Breeding Machine. Now I can create a new monster every turn." In response a near formless like creature appeared from the machine. "They are called Slime Tokens, and they will be your undoing."

"Creating enough monsters to sacrifice." Airi said to herself, trying not to get too excited over this apparent lead. Yugi was a great duelist, and Yami was more skilled then anyone she knew. They could get out of this.

"I sacrifice Gazelle and Beta to summon Buster Blader." Yami said. The warrior, like a knight in shining armor come to save the day. "Attack Jam Breading Machine!"

"Yami, no!" Airi called, but it was too late.

The attack went through perfectly.

The only trouble was that Revival Jam came back.

"I told you it was indestructible." String said smugger now.

Yami gritted his teeth, angry as his hastiness.

_"It's ok. There has to be a flaw." _Airi said, giving the ugly machine a dirty look. _"Don't let him get to you."_

Strings drew, smiling as he placed a face down and ended his turn. Both the Muto's and Yami were suspicious of the card, sure it was more so called indestructible cards. In response to the new turn, another slime token appeared on the field.

Yami drew, glaring at his cards, and then at the opposite field. The tokens only had 500 points each, lower then Buster Blader. Yugi agreed going for the tokens was their best bet.

"Buster Blader, attack the first Slime Token!" Yami ordered.

"Sorry, no." Marik said, sounding almost giddy as his face down was revealed. "I activate the continuous trap card Jam Defender." Instead of going for the token Buster Blader sliced through Revival Jam, which came back as it had before. And because it was in defense no life points were taken from Strings.

Airi officially decided she hated all slime monsters.

Strings drew, another Slime Token appeared. "To make sure you don't interfere with my plans, I play Nightmare Steel Cage. Now you can't attack me for two whole turns."

A metal ring appeared on the ground around Yami. From it, metal shot up, weaving together to create a torture chambers like cage, tapping him inside.

"Yugi!" Airi screamed, stepping forward without thinking.

"Airi, don't move!" Yami's words stopped Airi cold. "We are alright. Please, stay where you are."

Airi swallowed, nodding as she stepped back. "It's just a game. It's just a game." she whispered to herself. Holograms couldn't actually hurt . . . right?

"One more turn Yugi, then you will meet the all-powerful Egyptian God." Strings cackled. "Soon the power of the Pharaoh will be mine."

Yami said nothing, his face a stern mask as he drew his card. "I make no play this turn."

Airi watch helplessly as Strings drew, the final Slime Token appearing along with the action. "Now I sacrifice them to summon your demise." Marik's voice was so gleeful he sounded near hysterics. "Behold, Slifer the Sky Dragon!"

Dark clouds swarmed over head, lightning flashing. Airi held up a hand to shield her eyes against a monstrous gust of wind. A slithering red body appeared, solidifying into the largest dragon Airi had ever seen. Its large eyes looked down on the little humans below, fully capable of eating the cage and Yugi in one bite with either one of its mouths. It body was long enough to wrap itself around the game shop three times. The size wasn't the most frightening thing; there was something about the monster which caused Airi's insides to contract, making the duel-disk at her side seem completely useless.

Airi had the terrifying impression Slifer's eyes was on her, or it seemed to be. Its teeth were clenched in a constant leer, like it was sizing her up as a possible meal. She doubted she would even count as an appetizer. Airi wished she could be certain this was just a image projected, but she knew it wasn't. The thing before her was definitely real, as no computer could come up with eyes like that. It made her already churned insides feel like cold noodles. The head moved slightly towards her. Airi stepped back, unable to break eye contact with the monster's staring eyes. The diadem seemed to get warm, ready, but for what? Airi had no idea. She realized the monster wasn't looking at her, but at the Diadem. What in the world was so great about the piece of jewelry?

"Marik, you fight is with me. Keep your monster focused on the duel." Yami's commanding voice was slightly laced with alarm.

"Worry about your own fate, Pharaoh's spirit." Strings said, voice sounded like he was laughing at Yami's helplessness.

Airi swallowed. She couldn't let her own fears distract Yami. Sometimes having a link was a nuisance. The conversation below made the dragon lose interest in Airi, and turn his attention to the caged person in front of him. Yami looked up at the monster, his teeth clenched as he tried to think of something. Airi could sense both his and Yugi's panic. This thing was powerful, and they had to figure out a way to defeat it before it destroyed them.

_"Don't worry about me."_ she told them. _"Just beat him, I know you can."_

She hoped they would come up with something. She didn't have any idea herself. What was more frightening then the dragon its self was the fear of what failing meant. Having something that powerful carving up the world was something Airi wouldn't allow herself to imagine.

They couldn't afford to fail, but did they really have a chance of winning?

* * *

><p>AN: CLIFF HANGER! I know, it stinks, but at least you have more reason to keep reading right? i know bad reason, I'll get to the next part soon.

Please Keep reviewing or start reviewing. they keep reminding me people care about this story.

Love you all and hope you have a great weekend! thanks for reading.


	23. Chapter 23

I LIVE! sorry if i scared some of you. since this is Halloween and this chapter scares me i decided to post today. hope you like it. and thank you Maddie, Trust me, i 'm not quitting any time soon.

Ok so business. I don't own Yugioh or Charlotte. I made up most of the cards in the Airi duel so don't go looking for them.

Prize the week for awesome goes to my Beta Noel for doing all her homework and my story. LOVE YOU NOEL! and a big THANK YOU to my readers. thank you for review and telling me to keep going.

This chapter was hard so PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU LIKE!

Enjoy

Chapter 23

Slifer's teeth glinted in the sunlight as he grinned down at the cage, like he was contemplating on whether to have Yami as dinner or dessert. Despite the situation Airi was impressed Yami was able to keep his head in the face of a terrifying monster.

"The beauty of this monster is that the power is limitless." Strings/ Marik taunted. "See I have two cards in my hand so Slifer's power is 2000. Now I play Pot of Great, allowing myself to get two more. Now my monster has 4000."

"You still have a limit to the number of cards you can hold in your hand, Marik." Yami said.

"Rules were made to be broken; don't you know that Pharaoh's Spirit? Oh wait I forgot, you can't remember how much power you had back then can you, Spirit? It's a shame. You could appreciate your demise so much better if you could remember. It will be a pleasure to send you and your pathetic host to the shadow realm."

"Gloating is a sign of fear, Marik." Airi said. "You haven't won yet. You might have power, but your nothing but a fraud. That power is Yami's."

"Isn't that sweet? Even in his time of need there are always blind followers trailing after the has-beens." Marik said.

_"Yami, don't let him in your head."_ Airi said. _"He's just trying to distract you."_

_"Don't worry Airi. I'm not beaten yet."_ Yami sounded confident, but Airi knew him too well to be completely convinced.

_"Yugi I know you two can do this, so don't let him distract you."_

_"Got it."_ Yugi responded, though his voice wasn't as good at hiding emotion as Yami's.

Airi did her best to stay calm. She saw Yami draw a card, then look around the playing field. He still wasn't allowed to use Buster Blader because of that cage; still he seemed to have a plan as he played two face-downs.

"And now I summon Kuriboh in defense mode." After the small ball of fur appeared the cage finally disappeared. Airi allowed herself to sigh. It was a relief not to see him imprisoned anymore.

"Is that really all you can do?" The Marik-controlled Strings scoffed.

"Not so fast Marik. I reveal my traps card, Light Force Sword. Now Slifer's attack returns to 3000." Strings/Marik grunted in distaste as the points decreased. "Now Buster Blader, attack!"

Airi's hope rose, but a second before the attack could hit the dragon it went off course and hit Revival Jam.

"I should have mentioned Revival Jam absorbs all your attacks while it is on the field. And it comes back as well." The horrid contraption returned to the field. "My turn. I play Card of Safe Return, which allows me to draw three new cards every time Revival Jam reappears on the field." Slifer's attack points grew to 5000. "Now Slifer, destroy Buster Blader!"

The god opened his large mouth, power crackling forth like electricity. The bolt erupted down to the soldier, pixilating him in an instance. Even from her higher position Airi had to cover her eyes. Yami's side of the field was lacking a monster and his life points lessened.

"It is rather pathetic. How could you call yourself the powerful pharaoh when it is clear you are being outdone by me? You should give up now."

"Never." Yami drew. Airi was alarmed at the slight clip in her friend's voice, but she didn't know what she could say that would help. "I sacrifice Kuriboh to summon Dark Magician Girl in defense mode."

"Ha, now you will see Slifer's special attack." Marik's voice made Airi's blood run cold. "Every time you summon a monster, the second mouth shoots an attack at it reducing its attack points." The second set of teeth opened with a ready ball of destructive energy waiting to destroy.

"No!" Airi said.

"I play Magical hats." The Magician Girl disappeared under one of the four silken hats. Airi's breathing came easy again.

"That won't help you Yugi."

"I know how to play, Marik." Yami growled. "I place a card face down inside the hats."

"You're only prolonging your demise."

"There is always still a chance." Airi snapped. Yami and Yugi didn't deserve being criticized the entire duel.

_"Airi, please."_ Yugi's voice came. _"Don't let him get to you either."_

She gritted her teeth, angry she couldn't do anything. At least Marik could only have five cards in his hand so Slifer did have a limit if it could be called that.

"Now I play Infinite Cards. Now I can as many cards as I want in my hand. Slifer's power is uncontainable."

Airi tried not to groan out loud. She had assumed too much.

"You still have to find my monster in the hats." Yami said.

"Then why wait? Slifer attack Magical Hats!"

The powerful ball of energy was prepared to fire, but Yami was ready.

"I reveal Magic Cylinder!" The spell rebounded, heading straight for Slifer, but instead of hitting the god Revival Jam took the hit, pixilated and reappeared.

"I should thank you Yugi; you gave me three more cards. Now Slifer has 8000 points."

"I make no move this turn." Yami's voice scared Airi more than Slifer's fangs. He sounded so fierce that the intensity of his tone made her shiver.

"Now you have limited my options. Slifer attack the hat on the left."

The massive monster destroyed the hat without difficulty. The hats disappeared, and took Dark Magician Girl with them. "You should give up now. You can see I have the perfect combination; you cannot touch my greatest weapon. Good thing you can't remember your past, Spirit. This would be such a disappointment to those you saved in the past. Knowing you failed here in the present would destroy all the confidence you might have earned."

Yami sank to his knees. Airi could hear Yugi's frantic attempts to get him to move, but he didn't rise. Yami's despair flooded through her unchecked. Airi's heart feel like it was being squeezed in her chest. He couldn't give up now.

_"Yami-"_

"Get on your feet Yugi." The unmistakable voice of Seto Kaiba rang out. Airi whirled around to see him and Mokuba standing next to her; she hadn't heard them approach. Seto's face was one to make anyone feel inferior. "Since when do you bow to rivals?"

Yami's eyes snapped up to his old rival. His gaze went from Seto to Airi. She smiled, praying worry didn't show in her eyes; she wasn't going to give up on him.

Something of his old fire returned to his sunset eyes. He looked back at Kaiba. "Never."

"Then get up and beat this nobody. If you still have what it takes, prove it now."

Transparent Yugi appeared next to Yami with a hand on his friend's arm ready to help him up. Airi couldn't hear what he said, but these words seemed to get through. Kaiba's words, though degrading, had snapped Yami out of his despair. He stood; ready to face his opponent again.

_"Forgive me for scaring you, Airi."_ He looked up at her again. His voice was confident again, but his eyes were truly sorry.

_"Just show this puppet who's Pharaoh."_

With a nod, he turned back to the game.

"Do you think he has a chance Seto?" Mokuba didn't know the game well, but he could recognize 'Yugi' was in trouble.

"If he doesn't mess up."

"Seto." Airi turned to her ex. He didn't even give her a glance, but she made herself speak. "Thank you. If you hadn't shown up when you-"

"Save your breath, Airi. I already lost one worthy opponent, thanks to you. I can't afford to lose the only other one in this tournament."

"Pardon me, Mr. Kaiba." Airi's tone matched his, turning back to the game. "I forgot you didn't care about anything but winning."

"Why did you do it Airi?" Mokuba had come to stand closer to her so Seto wouldn't hear, not that he was paying much attention to anything but the duel.

"There's enough rivalry in this tournament without me."

Mokuba only shrugged, but seemed satisfied. By the further narrowing of his eyes she guessed Seto had heard her response after all, and hadn't liked it.

"Pray your brother isn't thickheaded, Airi." Seto said, eyes locked on Slifer. "I know how to beat it, but I don't know if your brother has the experience."

_'He has heart and Yami. He has 5000 years of experience, thank you very much.'_ Airi wanted to say, but knew he wouldn't believe her. Still she wanted to know what he saw. She couldn't see how Yami or Yugi were going to get out of this. All she could see was the cards worked in a cycle, and no matter what Yami did Marik kept getting more cards and bringing back his monsters. If only he didn't get all those cards.

"I place one card face down and I summon Big Shield Gardna in defense mode." Yami said.

"Your memories must be bad, since you've forgot what happens already." Marik taunted. Slifer's second mouth opened again and the magic rocketed forth. The monster attack points went down by 200. "My turn _Pharaoh_." he said the title like it was an insult. "Slifer Attack!" Yami's monster didn't stand a chance against 11,000 attack points. It pixilated, leaving Yami's side barren of monsters. "Give up, Yugi, you can't win."

Airi clenched her fists. This was hopeless. There weren't any monsters in the world who could stand up to that thing. If only it had a limit of cards. Wait, it did.

_"Yami, Cards"_

He glanced at her, probably thinking she had finally snapped. Suddenly his expression cleared and he looked straight at Strings' duel-disk.

_"Thank you Airi."_ To Strings he said. "I know how to defeat you Marik, I am going to make your monster destroy itself."

"It's about time." Seto said.

"How can he beat that dragon if it's even stronger than Seto's ultimate dragon?" Mokuba said.

"Don't worry about Yugi. He knows." Airi said. _'Please heart of the cards; let him still have the right card.'_

"I place a card face down. Then I play the card Monster Reborn, returning Buster Blader to the field." Yami said.

"Are you that desperate? You can't summon without activating Slifer's ability."

Yami's expression didn't falter, even when Buster Blader's points were lessened. "I am well aware of that. Now Buster Blader, attack Slifer."

"Fool, you know Revival Jam will block your attack." Sure enough the other monster got between the god and the soldier. "I'll put you out of your misery next turn."

"There won't be a next time Marik. Now I reveal my face down card Mind Control, and I attach it to Revival Jam. I order it to reappear on my side of the field." The contraption reformed on Yami's side.

"So what, Yami, I will just get him back next turn."

"There isn't going to be another turn." Airi's heart rose at the confidence in 'Yugi's' voice. "Now I have summoned your monster to my side of the field, Slifer's second mouth activates." The reduced power bolt attacked on cue, powerful enough so revival Jam was destroyed. "Because of this you must take three cards, and now it appears again on my side of the field."

"NO!" Marik suddenly realized Yami's plan. It was all Airi could do to keep from jumping up and down with glee. Because of this cycle of destroying Revival Jam Strings had to draw three cards. After a few turns String ran out of cards, causing him to automatically lose the game.

"No, this is impossible!" Marik's voice shrieked. "I have an Egyptian God Card! I can't lose!"

"You just did." Mokuba was as excited as Airi.

"Now I know its weakness." Kaiba said, smugness evident in his voice.

"Don't count on it." Airi muttered so neither Kaiba brother could hear her.

"It is over, Marik." Yami said over the rants of the overly pierced bald man before him. "I have defeated you."

"Don't get too confident, Spirit." Marik sneered. "Slifer is nothing compared to the God Card I still have. You will be overthrown." With that String's eyes came back into focus, but he was too stunned to do anything.

Airi dashed down the slope of hill just ahead of Mokuba. Yami barely had time to turn before she plowed into him, hugging him so tightly they almost fell over into the canal.

"I knew you would find a way." she said. "You two were amazing."

"Thanks to your suggestion." Transparent Yugi appeared next to the startled Yami, grinning so widely he seemed to glow brighter than usual. "After you gave us a clue it was easier to figure out what we needed to win."

Yami's expression was hard to read when Airi finally let go. He mostly looked startled at being attacked without warning, which didn't happen very often.

"Here you go, Yugi." Mokuba had retrieved Slifer and String's Locator Card and was now holding them out. "That was a great duel. Don't get too attached to this card, though. My big brother is going to win it from you."

Yami only nodded as he accepted the cards.

"Impressive Yugi." Kaiba had finally joined them. "It's nice to see you still have what it takes."

"Thank you Kaiba." Yami said."

"Too bad you won't be keeping that card very long, because I'm going to win it from you." He pointed straight at Yami. "I challenge you to a duel."

A blood chilling laugh spit the air. All turned to see Strings again had the eye on his forehead.

"I just want you to know, Spirit, you will have the pleasure of seeing me soon." Marik's voice sounded even more horrible, if that was possible. "I will be arriving in Domino shortly, and then I will take your puzzle once and for all."

"Just try." Yugi said, forgetting Marik couldn't hear him.

"You will not earn my puzzle Marik." Yami's dangerous tone was back.

"Really? I wonder if you will stay that adamant when I have your friends."

"What?" Yami and Airi said in unison.

"As we speak my Rare Hunters are stalking those fools, and soon I will have them in my power. When that happens you will be more than willing to surrender you puzzle to me." The gold eye faded and Strings collapsed in a heap on the concrete.

If it was possible for spirits to go pale Yugi would have faded from sight.

"We have to find the others." he said.

"Come on." Yami's sharp tone shook Airi out of her shock. Both of them started running back up the slope to the street.

"You can't go, Yugi." Kaiba yelled after them. "I just challenged you."

"Not now." Yami yelled over his shoulder. "My friends are in trouble."

For the first few streets they found nothing. They looked in every ally they passed calling out their friends names as they went. Nothing.

"Yami stop." she said. She panted slightly as Yami and Yugi turned and walked over to her.

"What is it?" Yami said.

"Running around the city with no idea where to start looking for our friends isn't working."

"That's all we have." Yugi said.

"I know, but even as a group we can't be everywhere."

"We aren't splitting up." Yami said, correctly predicting her idea.

"We have to."

"But it's dangerous." Yugi said.

"Listen to me. I don't like it much either. But I think Marik will expect me to be with you, so he won't be looking for me if we separate. With two we can find the others faster." She looked from one face to the other; neither looked convinced.

"We're running out of time." She said firmly. "If you don't find the others, the Rare Hunters will. I can take care of myself, and in comparison I'm not important."

Something flashed in Yami's eyes, but Yugi spoke first.

"I don't like this, but you're right, sorta." he didn't seem to enjoy say this. "We'll cover more ground if we split up." Yami looked sharply at his host, and they seemed to share a brief conversation. Airi didn't hear what they discussed, but both seemed to come to some kind of understanding.

"Promise us you'll do your best to be safe." Yugi said, face grave.

Airi made sure she didn't smile; it was like she was the younger sibling.

"I promise." she placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't forget I expect the same from you."

"Here." Yami opened up the card pouch on his belt and pulled out a card. Holding it out, he said. "You might need this if you're challenged." Airi took the card but he didn't let go. Surprised she looked into his red eyes. _"Don't ever consider yourself unimportant, Airi."_ There was a tone in his voice she didn't recognize, but when he spoke aloud it was gone. "Be safe."

"I will." she said, sincere. Sliding the card into her own belt pouch she gave them each one last smile. "I'll find you later. Good luck." With that she disappeared down a side street. She made sure all second thoughts stayed at the back of her mind. They already disproved of her decision, it wouldn't make things easier if they could sense her doubt.

Domino seemed to have grown during the tournament. Airi was sure there weren't this many places to go in the city. When she finally stopped to rest she found herself in a side street a few blocks from the train station.

"This isn't getting you anywhere." she said to herself. "Running around like a bat at noon isn't going to find anyone better than if you stayed with Yugi."

She felt a slight jolt and again chills returned. Yugi must be dueling, that was the only thing which would project emotions that strong at this distance. She breathed deeply trying to sense kind of emergency it was. It was a duel, but besides that she couldn't feel anything dangerous. She resisted the urge to use the diadem to show her. That would only make her want to go to her brother, and she could help more by staying away and finding the others.

There had to be something she missed. Where would they most likely be? She hadn't looked at the train station yet; that might be a possibility. With this hope she turned, and froze. Someone was blocking her way out.

A dark cloaked figure, obviously a Rare Hunter, stood in the entrance to the alley. His hood was down, so she could see his face. He was an Egyptian, or she guessed at much by his tan skin. His long black hair was pulled back into a ponytail, and his eyes were such a pale blue it was like she was looking into a piece of glass. He didn't have an eye shining on his forehead, not that he was any less scary without it.

"Miss Muto." he said, voice was pleasant but had an undertone which made her skin crawl. "It is a pleasure to finally meet you. I heard a great deal of you in dueling circles, but I'm sure they don't give you justice."

"What do you want?" Airi said, trying to sound brave.

"Master Marik allowed me the honor of tracking you down. As I am the only Rare Hunter who knows you're dueling history like my own cards. I knew you would desert your brother and go off by yourself. I had the patience to wait and follow you until I decided to challenge you."

The word 'desert' stung Airi to the core. _'Yugi is still ok, and he has Yami.'_

"Who are you?" she said.

"Rorrim."

"What do you want?" Airi

"To duel you."

"I guessed that. I mean why am I important when it is Yami's puzzle your master wants so badly?"

"Please don't bore me with questions. I would think that would be obvious. You are the one thing can completely crack Yugi Moto. When I reduce you to a sobbing mound, and show your diadem to your brother he will lose any reason to fight."

"Not going to happen." Airi loaded her duel-disk.

"I should have guessed you'd be stubborn." Rorrim calmly unfolded his duel-disk as well. "Ladies first."

Airi drew her card, hope rejuvenating when she saw her hand. She could tell this man meant business, and that she needed to a plan to get rid of him as fast as possible. "I play Jump the Gun. This allows me to play a level 4 or higher monster without making a sacrifice as long as I sacrifice 1000 life points. I summon Athena in attack mode. However because she has a high rank, I am not allowed to attack in the same turn as summoning. I end my turn." Airi knew he couldn't do anything. Even if he summoned a monster it wouldn't be powerful enough to destroy her monster.

Rorrim calmly drew a card, empty blue eyes sparking with a wicked gleam. "I hope you don't think I'm rude for rushing things, but I've been waiting so long to see your reaction I can't wait any longer. Giving up half my life points allows me to summon my monster to the field. Miss Muto, may I have the pleasure of introducing you to Soul Mirror."

A strange monster appeared. It looked humanoid, but was completely made out of glass; mirror glass to be precise. It waited for commands, but even remaining motionless it managed to make Airi's heart start racing in worry.

"Wondering what this is? This monster is a special one. The powers are simple enough to understand. This monster doesn't attack monsters. It attacks you directly. When it attacks, it not only takes your life points, but shows you who you really are. It makes you relive past events which shape you and make you what you are. I would suspect yours are some of the worse, seeing as you abandoned your brother."

"I did not." Airi could feel the evil coming off the monster. "I didn't abandon him."

"I beg to differ. Why is it you are here instead of with him?"

"His friends are in danger."

"You don't really care about that. You were hoping of taking down my master by yourself."

"You're mad."

"Am I? I show people who they really are. Ready to see yourself?"

Soul Mirror touched its temples, almost like it was going to read Airi's mind. A pressure started in Airi's head. She squeezed her eyes shut, and instantly she was transported to her memories.

_Airi arrived home late, one of Seto's cars dropping her off. She had spent hours in the practice arena at KaibaCorp practicing for tomorrow's tournament. She knew her deck was almost unstoppable. Seto had said she had some of the strongest cards in the game. He would be so proud of her, maybe enough to actually come spend time with her. Everything would be different after this tournament; she could feel it._

_ She was surprised to see the windows of the above shop apartment still lit. She didn't think Yugi would still be up since it was nearly 1:00 A.M. Maybe Gramps had forgotten again. She unlocked the door and walked up the steps in the dim light coming from the kitchen. She had come home later than this, so she was used to wondering around in the dark. She slipped into the kitchen closing the door silently behind her._

_ "Back so late."_

_ Airi turned to see Grandpa sitting in a chair. He was in his polka dot pajamas and nightcap, arms folded and looking very serious._

_ "Gramps, I'd thought you'd be in bed." Airi said, voice nonchalant._

_ "I was waiting for you to get home."_

_ "Oh, well I'm back." Airi took a glass from the open dishwasher and poured herself a glass of water._

_ "You were supposed to be back by 11:00." Gramps voice was threatening, but Airi didn't care. She knew he couldn't do much about it._

_ "I always come back." Airi sipped her drink. "Anyway, when I'm dueling it takes time to get my game right."_

_ "You never needed to be out all hours before."_

_ "That was before I become a pro. You should know it is Gramps. You claim to be a professional a long time ago."_

_ "Back in my day we didn't worry our families by staying up all night."_

_ "Please, I'm not a kid anymore."_

_ "You sound like that Kaiba."_

_ Airi's eyes had flashed at his comment. "If you have something to say about him I would appreciate you being blunt with me." _

_ "You claim it is your duel you are playing, but you've let Kaiba influence you and your deck. You don't even have time for Yugi."_

_ "Strong word." Airi's voice was cold. The comment about Yugi made her uncomfortable so she changed the subject. "You've never met Seto. You don't know all of what he has done for me. It's because of him I'm in this tournament in the first place. I'd thought you'd be proud."_

_ "I am always proud of you." It was impossible for her to read what he was thinking, and Airi had gotten expert at reading emotions. "You are my granddaughter. Yugi worships you, and you don't even remember him these days."_

_ "I'm busy." Airi pretended to study her glass. She knew she wasn't home much, but she always had reasons why she couldn't. She had duels and Seto, so why should she feel guilty?_

_ "You don't even have the heart of the cards anymore."_

_ "I do."_

_ "I've watched you on television, Airi. You crush your opponents like they are mean ticks on a checklist you want to get by as fast as possible."_

_ "Why should I drag out the inevitable?" Airi snapped. "I'm one of the best duelists in the world; I shouldn't have to put up with dueling amateurs. Tomorrow I am going against the real thing, and will be the greatest duelist in the world."_

_ "That is what you really want?" gramps pained expression only infuriated her._

_ "Can't you see I'm trying to become something!" she yelled. "Unless I'm something great no one will take me seriously. Seto needs someone his level. My level. What else is there?"_

_ "Don't you know?" Grandpa said it softly, but it felt like a ton of bricks._

_ Airi's face went into its mask. She had managed to keep the uncomfortable feeling she felt far away. Now it only made her feel sick; with guilt or fury she wasn't sure which._

_ "I'm going to bed." Airi snapped the glass on the counter. Turning to the doorway she froze._

_ Yugi was standing in the doorway, apparently to see what the noise was about. He looked small than usual in his pajamas, an old pair which Gramps said had belonged to their dad so they were a little too big. Airi had no idea how long he had been standing there, but he must have heard everything. The look in his eyes stabbed her heart; was her brother scared of her?_

_ She crushed the idea. She couldn't let herself be distracted now; she needed to focus on the tournament in the morning. She passed Yugi without giving him a second glance._

_ "What happened to you, sis?" She almost missed his soft question. _

_She responded with a slam her door._

"I told you." Rorrim's voice brought Airi out of her nightmare. "You are a heartless girl who had no respect for your own family.

"No I'm not." Airi refused to cry. She wasn't like that anymore. She had changed. But her words weren't helping the disgust she felt for herself. All the emotions she thought she had managed to put away for this duel were racing back to her. She had been a monster.

"Oh, I beg to differ. You repeated history just today." Rorrim's voice dug into her guilt like claws.

"Why are you doing this to me?"

"Don't fool yourself into thinking your special." he snapped. "I show people who they really are; the filth within. If you still not convinced of your guilt, don't worry. Soul Mirror is still around. I think that about does it for now. You are now minus 1000 life points. I end my turn."

Airi made herself breath slower. She wasn't going to let this creep get to her. She had already allowed her feeling to run rampant. Yugi could probably feel all that was happening and that would distract him. She had to figure out some way of ending this and ending it soon before she saw anything else. She glared at him as she drew, she really need some help. She looked at the card: Mirror Force. Great more mirrors. She decided to save it for now.  
>"Athena, Attack Soul Mirror."<p>

The monster swiped at the glass dummy, but nothing happened.

"Another thing my wonderful monster does is it is completely unaffected by any attack of yours. Instead you receive 500 points of damage."

Airi had to get out of this, but she didn't know what to do. She dreaded the next attack but she wasn't sure if she could do anything. "I end my turn." Airi inwardly braised herself for what she knew was coming.

"Soul Mirror, Attack her directly."

_Airi checked herself in the mirror. She looked sharp in her white pants and jacket over a black tank top and black dueling belt. She already felt like the champion. Seto was going to be so surprised and please. Glancing at the clock, she hurried to the kitchen. Seto would be sending the limo for her any moment._

_ She couldn't help hesitating slightly before entering. The encounter with Gramps continued to plague her mind. She was afraid he would try to talk to her again. She was relieved to find the room deserted. The night before had shaken some of her certainty, though not enough to change her decision. She helped herself to some red bean mochi in the cupboard, pulling out two and started eating._

_ She didn't know why she felt so uncomfortable. It wasn't like she was doing anything wrong. The monsters weren't real, just holograms. Heart of cards was something she could control, she wasn't any different then she had been. Yes her old cards were in a box under her bed but it wasn't like she had throne them away. Her deck might be a little different, but so what. It wasn't like Yugi's; his deck hadn't change, he kept every card he had ever owned. The thought of Yugi brought back a little of her guilt, but she swallowed it down along with breakfast. Being in a tournament wasn't going to affect him. It wasn't like he didn't have anything to do. She was sure he must have some friends, even if he never spoke of any, and there was that puzzle he was putting together, it was about time he finished it. The memory of the look on Yugi's face the night before nearly made her choke on her mochi. She gulped down some water. She would make it up him later, after the tournament was over._

_ The honk of a horn signaled Seto's arrival. Placing the glace in the sink, she hurried down the steps._

_ "Airi wait!"_

_ She stopped, door already open. She turned to see Yugi, still in his pajamas, hurrying down the stairs. He was panting hard when he reached the bottom, something he never had problems with. "I wanted to tell you good luck before you left."_

_ "Thanks." she looked him over, not sure if it was just the excitement or something else which was off about his breathing. Whatever she was it would wait, she was running late. She turned to go._

_ "Also I have something for you." Yugi said. He sounded a little worried, like he didn't know how to approach the subject._

_ "I am running late, Yugi." Seto hated to be late._

_ "You forgot something." Yugi held out his hand, and resting in his palm was her jade pendant. _

_ "You went in my room." Airi said, eyes turning hard._

_ "I wondered if you lost it, but it was in your jewelry box the whole time."_

_ "You went through my things!"_

_ The honk of the limo behind her made her look round. She could barely see the silhouette of Seto in the back, but she could tell by his ridged position he was getting annoyed with the delay._

_ "I've got to go. I'll speak to you about this later." Airi took a step out, but Yugi gripped her hand. Frustrated she turned back, but the emotion drained when she saw the determined look in his eyes._

_ "Here." Yugi forced the necklace in her hand and closed her fingers around it. "Mom told you to take care of it."_

_ Airi stared at him, hand feeling numb around the necklace. She didn't know if it was the look in Yugi's eyes or his words which hurt the most. Yugi let go of her hand, supporting himself against the wall. She could see there was pain in his face, from her actions or physical she couldn't tell._

_ "I hope you win." Yugi said, smiling._

_ The honk snapped her back and she hurried out without a word._

_ "What took so long?" Seto didn't look up from his computer as she slid into the car._

_ "Sorry, got delayed." She suddenly realized she hadn't said goodbye. She turned in her seat to look back at the rear window. Yugi stood in the doorway, waving. She didn't bother waving, the windows were too dark._

_ "Are you listening to me?" she hadn't realized Seto had been speaking to her. She turned back to him._

_ 'I'll apologize when I get back.' she told herself, shoving the necklace into her pants pocket._

Airi didn't feel herself fall to her knees. The way she felt right now she couldn't feel a thing. Having those memories with her was bad enough, but reliving them was horrible. She felt contaminated, a failure. She had left without saying goodbye to her brother, the last person she ever wanted to hurt in the world. Had she been so blind she hadn't seen he had been in pain? What kind of person was she? Monster.

"Nice to see things clearly, isn't it?" Rorrim's calm voice felt like burns on her already wounded mind. "You haven't changed a bit. You ran off to face rare hunters yourself and left your little brother alone to face us."

_'I am a failure.' _Airi's hands trembled. How could she have done all those things?

"I've done you a service. Now you see you're not worth anything to your brother, it should be easy for you to give up now and hand over that piece of jewelry you're wearing. Why master wants crown from a worthless pawn like you, I can't imagine."

_'Jewelry?'_ Almost in a trance her hand went to her neck. The jade pendant had gotten caught between the collar of her polo shirt and skin, slight pressure instigated to make it a little uncomfortable. She fingered it, her mind unable to fully grasp what she was doing. Somehow touching the pendant was filling her with calm. Without any help from Soul Mirror her mind started to play another memory.

_Airi had almost forgotten how much she hated hospitals, but she was too ashamed and scared to care. It had been several hours since she left the tournament and she was sure the papers would be full of her leaving. Then again Seto had such an influence he might keep them subdued so he wouldn't look bad when he won; she already knew he would, he always got what he wanted. Well almost. He didn't have her anymore. _

_ It had to be late. Airi couldn't make herself look up at the clock, or even move her head form its place on the mattress. She had taken up vigil by Yugi's bed and refused to move. Gramps was somewhere, probably gone to find the canteen. Airi stroked the back of her brother's hand with her thumb. This was the only thing which seemed real. She had just broken up with the most influential man in Japan, walked away from championship glory, and was staying in the one place she hated above all; she must be losing her mind._

_ She didn't think she deserved to be here. Gramps should have thrown her out of the hospital when she showed up. She had tried to apologize through her tears, but hadn't gotten too far into it before she found herself in his firm embrace, crying into his suspender strap. She had handed him her deck, telling him he could sell it; she didn't want to see that deck again. Her old deck was at home and it would do. She didn't care about cards right now, she would have been happy enough to forget they even existed for the time being._

_ She hated seeing Yugi so still. She wanted to know he was alright, but also dreaded when he did wake. She didn't know what kind of reception she would get, but she was prepared for whatever his reaction was. She hoped he would yell; she deserved it. Her body shuddered, tightening her grip on Yugi's hand._

_ It squeezed back._

_ Airi sat up. Yugi's eyes were open. He must have been lying awake for a while, not wanting to disturber her if she was sleeping. Despite having just come out of surgery his face was shining and he was smiling. Smiling? At her? Tears streamed down her face._

_ "Yugi' I'm so sorry. I thought I'd lost you. I didn't even have the decency to say goodbye. I'm a monster, no I'm worse. I'm . . . I'm . . ." she was crying too hard to get the words out._

_ A grip on her shoulder made her look up. Somehow Yugi had gotten the energy to push himself up. Using her as support he pulled himself up into a sitting position. Staring, she helped to stable him, sure the doctors wouldn't like this behavior from the patient._

_ Both pairs of violet eyes shone with tears. Yugi wrapped his arms around her neck, leaning against her in a hug. She held him tightly, tears dampening his pajamas. She almost didn't hear the two words he spoke in her ear._

_ "You're back."_

"Are you going to kneel there, or do the sensible thing and surrender?" Rorrim's voice sounded so distant.

Airi gripped her necklace tighter. Yugi hadn't given up on her, even when she had been horrible. Past Airi had been a monster and he had still cared enough to try and help her out of it. He hadn't given up on her; she shouldn't give up on herself. Airi's eyes snapped open.

"It's not over yet, Rorrim." Airi stood wiping her eyes.

"What?"

"What you showed me was accurate, but out of date. You might see me like that, but that Airi is gone now. My brother believed in me back then and believes in me now."

"You're crazy." Rorrim didn't seem to comprehend she wasn't going to succumb to his card.

"Not any more, I'm just going to defeat you."

"You can't be someone different. It's impossible."

"That was the past. I may have the same name, but not the same heart. A dear friend told me my heart wasn't dark, but light. He could see who I became, and now I see it as well."

"I don't believe you. Your foolish hope can't save you from the power of the cards when it comes to your life points. I gave you a chance to surrender and you refused. Because of that little trip down memory lane you lose 1000 life points."

Airi's face was clam as her points drained. She wasn't going to lose. She drew a card. It was the one Yami had given to her earlier.

_'Never consider yourself unimportant, Airi_' she smiled remembering his words. She wasn't going to forget that again. She placed the card safely to the side. Now she had it she had a plan.

"I place two cards face down and end my turn." she hoped she could block the next attack. If it didn't, she was gone.

"You are finished. Soul Mirror, attack."

"I reveal my face down, Mirror Force." Airi said. The attack ricocheted off the light barricade and returned to its owner. The mirror made monster pixilated on impact.

"This is impossible." Rorrim was horrified to find he was vulnerable. "Soul Mirror is indestructible."

"No card is, Rorrim." Airi said. "You said Soul Mirror couldn't be attacked by my monsters. You attacked; I only reflected it back at you. When you attack someone else, you are hurting yourself; in some cases it will destroy you."

"So what. I have more cards in my deck, I will still destroy you."

"You won't get the chance. Because you attacked me while Athena was in play I can special summon Minerva, Sister of Athena." she turned over her other face down, the one Yami had given her. A monster almost identical to Athena appeared beside her. Minerva was taller and she wore silver armor. "Minerva is more like me than your monster was." Airi said. "When someone threatens her family she arrives to defend them. That's what siblings do. Distractions might happen, but we are always there for each other. Minerva and Athena, Attack Rorrim directly!"

Two streams of light erupted from the two monster's weapons, firing straight for the rare hunter. Rorrim screamed in anger and fear as his life points drained to nothing.

"You can't defeat me, you hypocrite. You are just of a destroyer as you were back then. People like you shouldn't be able to win." he broke off, as if something had interrupted him. "No, no master Marik, please show mercy. I didn't mean to. Give me another chance!" he started shrieking, an unearthly sound which reverberated off the walls of the ally. Airi watch helplessly as he writhed in some sort of torment, unsure how she could help.

"Airi!" came a familiar voice from behind her. She turned to see Charlotte and Duke running towards her. Airi was relieved to see them, at least they were safe. They reached her right when the unconscious Rorrim collapsed in a heap, cards falling everywhere.

"What on earth?" Duke stared at the agony stricken man in horror. "What did you do to him?"

"It doesn't really matter." Airi didn't feel very sympathetic to the fallen man. She looked at Charlotte. "Where have you been?" she looked from her to Duke.

"Later." Charlotte said, looking past Airi at Rorrim. "Should we do something?"

"It's too late now." the Rare Hunter sat up. His forehead shone with the symbol of the eye.

"Marik." Airi said.

"It's nice to speak to you, sister of the host." Marik's voice said. "I see you didn't fall to my servant. He said he had the perfect method to beat you. Apparently he deceived me."

"Airi, what's going on?" Charlotte whispered.

"You should consider yourself lucky." Marik said. "Even without breaking you I have all I need to break your brother."

"What do you mean?" Airi's stomach seemed to turn over when she realized what he meant before he spoke.

"I have two of your friends already. Once your brother gets to the pier he will be finished. The Millennium Puzzle will be mine." The eye faded and again the rare hunter collapsed.

"Ok, what is going on?" Charlotte hated not knowing what was going on.

Airi tried to act calm. Marik had some of her friends already and was going to make Yugi duel him. "We have to get there."

"The pier? That's across town isn't it?"

"We have to get there." Airi paused, and then walked to the fallen hunter's cards. She picked up one card. Soul Mirror.

"Hurry and get the locator card." Charlotte said.

"I don't need it." Airi glared at the card. She wasn't sure why she had even picked it up.

"What's that doing here? Pegasus never released it." Charlotte had come up to see the card.

"How do you know?"

"Dad told me." Tone of Charlotte voice stopped all further discussion.

"There is only one?" Airi glared at the card, voice hard.

"As far as I know. Airi are you alright?"

In one swift motion Airi tore the card in half.

"Oy, what are you doing?"

"No one will miss it." the piece floated to the ground. Memories were painful enough without being prodded. No one else deserved to go through what she did. Airi turned away from the pieces. "Let's go. We have to get to Yugi."

* * *

><p>AN: so how was it? Past Airi scares me so i hope it was ok. Please tell me it was alright. I know Minerva and Athena are really the same people in mythology, but hey, this is a story about a card game, i can do what i want, almost.

If you tell me what you like, and if I get a lot of reviews, i might be tempted to post sooner. the next chapter is mostly ready, just needs to get past my Beta. tell me what you like and it will get here faster.

Love you guys, and have a great Halloween! thank you for making my semester more worth it.


	24. Chapter 24

YAHOO! didn't take a month to write this one. VICTORY DANCE!

Thanks again to Noel my Beta, and More THANK YOU to all those who read the last chapter and a BIGGER THANK YOU to all who reviewed.

I don't own Yugioh, Charlotte, or the computer i sending this from. But Airi is mine and the idea for this retelling is mine.

Enjoy!

Chapter 24

"Ok, so how were you planning on getting there?" Duke had a point even if Airi hated to admit it. The ordeal with Rorrim had taken up too much time. She had to get to Yugi, and soon, but walking seemed like her only option.

"Look, I want an explanation." Charlotte gripped Airi's arm and lead her away from the sprawled form of the rare hunter. "You look about to fall over, Sit." She forced the other girl on a box at the end of the ally by the overlook. "This has something to do with your brother supposedly saving the world thing right?"

"Yes." Airi jerked her arm free from Charlotte's vice like grasp. "Yugi and I split up to find you and the others, because Marik has threatened to use them against Yugi to get the puzzle. Unfortunately, I ran into a mirror happy creep instead."

"So the Maricreep's friends have Joey?"

"Yes and Tea from the sound of it." Airi figured using Tea would be an effective strategy to get to her brother.

"Great, I can't leave that numbskull alone for a second." Worry was evident in sarcastic comment.

"Wait, what are you two talking about?" Duke looked completely lost, not a normal look from him.

"If you didn't spend all your time flirting with your fan club you might learn something." Charlotte snapped.

"Look I don't-"

"Chill you two!" Airi's stood up, flashing eyes silencing the others. "I don't have time to tell you Duke, but just know guys dressed like that" She pointed back at Rorrim. "Are bad and we have to get to the pier without getting caught by any of them."

"Ok least I know who I have to take out." Duke walked over to look down to the street below. They could hear the noise of the trains whizzing nearby as they traveled to their different destinations. "Wait, isn't that Tristan?"

The girls were beside him in an instant. Sure enough Tristan's pointy hair cut was unmistakable even from a distance. He was arm in arm with a young lady with long brown hair and a bandage over her eyes.

"Serenity?" Charlotte's identification was followed with a smack to her forehead. "She was getting the bandages off today. What kind of a moron am I?"

"She's cute." Duke's comment earned him a punch on the shoulder from Charlotte.

"Stay focused Diceboy."

"Look out!" Airi saw three cloaked figures approaching the distant couple. They saw Tristan pull Serenity on his back and duck into the ally. The hunters followed right behind.

"They're heading for the main roads. We can cut them off. Let's go." Duke was already running as he spoke, the girls behind him. They dashed down the allies, slowing only when Duke raised a hand. They could hear the sound of a girl screaming, and a voice that sounded like Tristan yelling insults and threats. Duke pulled out a die from his pocket, and disappeared around the corner out of sight. Airi heard some outcries and the clattering of the die on the pavement. She and Charlotte finaly rounded the corner, finding all heck had broken loose.

Tristan and Duke had each downed a rare hunter. Serenity was open to attack, unable to defend herself because of her bandaged eyes. Charlotte took out the remaining one while Airi pulled the younger girl out of the way. Confused, Serenity tried to take a swing at Airi, missing by foot.

"Serenity it is ok." Airi told her. "We're friends of Joey."

"Joey?" the counter attack stopped. "Where is he?" Serenity looked around, though it was pointless.

"He's not here. We have to get to where he is." Airi said, leading her farther from the fight. "I need you to trust us. Charlotte's here too."

"Hey, Serenity." Charlotte was back from knocking Rare Hunter heads together. "Everything is going to be alright."

"There's something you're not saying." Serenity's face looked in her friend's direction. She let go of Airi and managed to find Charlotte's arm, gripping it tightly. "There is something the matter, or they wouldn't be chasing us."

Charlotte and Airi shared a look.

"You three stop chatting and get going!" Tristan's shout made the older girls look round. More rare hunters were arriving. "We'll hold them off. Get Serenity out of here."

"Right." Charlotte took Serenity's hand and she and Airi dashed back out of the ally away from the hunters.

"Where do we go?" Charlotte called up to Airi who was slightly ahead.

"I don't know. Let's cross this street and figure-" she suddenly gasped, clutching her side. She hadn't been paying attention to the rising excitement which she felt when Yugi was dueling. The sudden jolt of pain caused her to stumble out into the street, right in front of an approaching car.

"Airi!" Charlotte's scream merged with the screech of brakes. Airi braced for impact. The car stopped an inch away from her knee.

"Hey Moron, what were you . . . Airi?" Mai's voice was the most welcome sound in the world. "Airi I could have killed you!"

"Mai, I'm so glad to see you!" Airi said, running round to the side of the car. "Can you help us? Yugi's in trouble, so is Joey and Tea. We are being chased-"

"Slow down." Mai's annoyed face went to concern at the other girls panicking. "You're being chased?"

"Yes, by rare hunters."

"Can you give us a lift?" Charlotte was beside her, still holding Serenity's hand.

"Are you alright?" Serenity said, looking in Airi's general direction.

"I'm fine, Serenity."

"Who is this?" Mai said.

"Joey's sister Serenity." Charlotte made the brief introduction. "Look we have to get going, do you mind giving us a lift?"

"What about Tristan and Duke?" Serenity's said.

"That's them right?" Mai pointed behind the other girls shoulders. Duke was sprinting out of the alley closely followed by Tristan.

"They're at the pier." Tristan panted out. "I managed to knock it out of one of those cloaked jerks.

"We already-" Charlotte started to say when Airi gasped again, clutching her side again.

"Get in the car." Mai ordered. "Boys, get in the back with Charlotte. Serenity and Airi gets shotgun."

"But-" both boys looked put out about not sitting next to Joey's sister.

"Shut up and get in the car." Charlotte cut them off; putting Serenity's hand in Airi's before climbing in with the boys

"Good thing I have automatic." Mai muttered to herself as putting up the armrest in the front, creating a third seat. Airi and Serenity got into the front of the car while the others climbed into the back. Airi made sure the other girl was buckled in.

"The pier right?" Mai said.

"Yes." they all said.

"Be there in five." Mai floored the accelerator. The car shot forward.

Airi was too distracted to pay attention to anything else. The painful jolt she had felt was like the ones she felt during Yugi's duel with Arkana. She took a deep breath, trying to contain her fear. She knew she had to know.

_'Where is Yugi?'_ she thought, closing her eyes.

She was looking down on Domino Pier. There was a slight platform where two duelists stood. Airi was horrified to see both of them were chained up to what looked like an anchor which in turn was attached to some sort of clock device. Her heart froze even more to see the duelist where Joey and Yami. Yami was slumped over, pain and sweat evident on his face. Trails of light smoke trailing up from him apparently from a attack.

The figure across from him looked like Joey, but there was something wrong. His eyes were dark, and his face bore an evil grin. Even without the eye on his forehead Airi realized he was possessed.

Suddenly the puzzle flashed and Yugi stood there. Her brother stood, shaky but determined. Possesd Joey looked upset about the switch, or at least she lip read something like that. Yugi answered calmly, something about how he was going to be there for his friend and knowing about Joey being in there. Airi's heart seemed to leap into her throat as she realized what he was doing. He was going to do this without Yami between him and the enemy. He was going to take the attacks directly.

"No." she said aloud.

"Airi are you ok?"

Serenity's voice snapped Airi back to the car ride. The other girl had her hand on her arm.

"You went all tense. Are you worried about your brother?"

"Yes I am." Airi said. "Thanks Serenity, I needed that."

"I have always felt a strong connection to my brother. I'm sure you have a similar one to yours."

_'You have no idea.'_ Airi thought.

"I'm sure everything will work out." The other girl continued, and gave Airi's arm a friendly squeeze. "From I've heard of Yugi he is an amazing duelist, and Joey is two. Our brothers are going to be alright."

"I hope so." Airi said.

"Don't you two worry. Both those boys know their stuff." Mai said, swerving to avoid a car which didn't move fast enough.

"I can't wait to see my brother duel." Serenity beamed at the thought.

Airi didn't say anything. She didn't want to tell Serenity her brother wasn't dueling under his own power. She would find out soon enough. Another shot of pain shot thought her. Too soon.

"Here's the pier." Mai's brakes screeched as she turned into the boat district. "Now we have to find which one-"

"Turn down here." Airi ordered. She could feel the presence of the puzzle.

Mai turned without question. A few moments later Duke yelled he could see something up a head. As they drew closer Airi's heart skipped a beat. She saw the Red-Eye Black dragon hovering above the human figures. They were here.

"Oh no, who invited Moneybags." Charlotte's grumbled at the sight of two other familiar figures.

Mai honked the horn, causing the Kaiba's to look around.

"Tea!" Duke and Tristan said. Airi finally realized there was another part of the pier where a contraption like chair sitting next to a crane. In the chair, strapped in by the ankles and wrists, was Tea. Her face was strained and where she was staring at the duelists.

Airi was out of the car in a moment running blindly forward. Coming closer everything became clear. She stopped in her tracks, horror clouding her mind.

Yugi lay face down on the pier, barely conscious. Smoke was rising around him from another attack. Joey, eyes unnaturally dark, was taunting him, asking if he had given up yet.

"Yugi." Airi whispered. She took a step, but someone gripped her by the shoulders. She turned her head sharply; ready to punch whoever it was stopping her.

It was Yami.

_"If you try to intervene they'll hurt Tea."_ he told her. Nearby she heard Kaiba telling the others the same thing. Airi looked back at the crane and realized it was holding a metal box over Tea's head. A grinning Rare Hunter held up a remote.

_"What is going on here?"_ she demanded.

_"Marik has Joey under his power. Either one of them has to beat the other and send them into the water to drown, or the time will run out of time and they both will go down."_ the look in his eyes would have been enough to burn a building.

_"Why is Yugi dueling by himself?"_ she couldn't understand why Yami with her; she wasn't being blasted.

_"He says he has an idea how to get to Joey, and he needed to duel alone to make it work."_

_"Looking like that?" _Airi's voice was starting to sounded slightly hysterical.

_"I don't like this either, but I trust Yugi. He knows what he's doing."_

_ "Yes but alone?"_

_ "Airi, please?" _Yami's voice was laced with pain as he moved to stand by her side, hands still on her shoulders.

_"It's just, can't you help him out. He's being blasted away."_

_"Airi."_ Yugi's voice came over the conection. She turned to see he had pushed himself halfway up. Ignoring the ranting of possested Joey, Yugi staring at her, violet eyes burning with a fire she hadn't seen before. _"I'll be alright. I can get to Joey, he's in there, I know it. Trust me, and don't intervene. Please, you've been through enough."_

With a jolt Airi realized he had felt her duel with Rorrim. _"Yugi-"_

_ "It will be alright, I can do this."_

She saw Yugi's eyes look at Yami. She was sure there was a private conversation, probably about her, but didn't feel like probing. Yami protectively placed his arm around her. Airi reached down and took his free hand gripping it tightly. _"Please, be careful."_

_"Just trust me."_

_ "I'll try."_

Somewhere behind her she could here Serenity's worried voice, and Charlotte's telling her to keep the bandages on. Mai said something about trusting her brother. Airi took some deep breaths. She had to trust Yugi. He knew what he was doing, or he was good at pretending. Even if he didn't have a plan, she had to stay calm. The only disadvantage of feeling the others emotions was they could be distracting to both of them.

"Aren't you going to give up, little Yugi." Joey's voice had the same echoed sound of Marik's other possessed puppets. "Has my attack made you speechless?" He laughed, a distorted rendition of Joey's friendly sound.

"I'm not giving up on my friends, Marik." Yugi pushed himself up to a kneeling position, still shaky. Airi instinctively tried to step forward, but Yami didn't let her budge. Glancing up at him she saw his face was stern. It was clear it was all he could do not keep from taking over and beating this imitation Joey. She squeezed his hand for reassurance.

Yugi stood unsteadily, but didn't fall. His eyes didn't look away from Joey's face. "I know Joey is in there, and I am not going to give up until he is back."

"You will not succeed. Face it, Joey is gone." Marik taunted.

"Joey I know your there." Yugi slowly started to walk to the side.

"Not so fast. My turn isn't over yet." Joey summoned Rocket Warrior. "Until the turn is over, the monster he attacks will lose 500 life points."

"Joey, wait." Yugi was still walking, slowly but surely.

"Now I play the spell card Attrition." the card took down Yugi's Red-Eye attack points down the 400. With a lump in her throat Airi realized the dragon was really Joey's. He was gone if he was attacking his best friend and monster.

"Joey, please this isn't you."

"It's too late, Yugi. Your friend is gone. I switch Rocket Warrior into its invincible mode. Now I can take out your Red-Eye Black Dragon without any damage to myself." Airi could sense something was wrong. Joey, though still having Marik's voice, looked like he was fighting with himself. Maybe Yugi's plan was working.

"Just wait a little longer Joey. I need to give you something." Yugi was almost to Joey, taking off the Millennium puzzle as he went.

"What is he doing?" Mai voiced the question they were all thinking.

Yugi stood in front of the confused looking Joey. "I want you to wear this Joey." he draped the puzzle around his friend's neck. "It is my most precious possession. Now a piece of me will be with you." he managed a smile. "Take good care of it."

Joey stared blackly at Yugi as the smaller boy started the slow march back to his side of the field.

"What is going on?" Charlotte's frustrated voice came from somewhere behind Airi.

"He's doing what he did for me." Airi whispered. Without thinking her free hand rose and touched the jade pendant around her neck.

_"I don't like this."_ Yami said. _"I see what Yugi is doing but now I can't take over if things go wrong."_

_"Can't you do something to help brake Marik's control?"_ Airi said.

_"No. My connection is only with you and Yugi."_

_"Then let's hope something good comes out of this."_

Yugi had reached his side of the playing field. He turned, facing Joey. He still looked horrible, the attacks taking their toll, but he stood a little straighter. He was giving this duel all he had. She hoped he didn't get himself killed because of it.

Joey/Marik seemed to snap out of the stunned silence. Faint flash of uncertainty is his eyes a moment before ago vanished. Marik was back in control.

"You are a fool, Yugi. Giving me the puzzle means you admit defeat. I can't use this because I haven't won it from you. But now you can't use it either." Joey took it off. "I can't get my rare hunters to retrieve it later."

"Joey, Don't!" Yugi looked horrified. Airi could hear the others behind her saying things similar things but she couldn't understand them through the pounding horror in her ears. Grinning like a mad man, Joey pulled the piece of the puzzle which had the eye on it.

Yami gasped, hand gripping his chest. He fell to one knee, the force of the puzzle hitting him like a direct attack.

_"Yami!" _Airi knelt next to him, holding on to his shoulders, like that was going keep him from fading.

"Please don't!" Yugi pleaded.

Joey froze, arm still upraised to throw. He seemed to fighting control again. Slowly the arm came down, and he was staring at the piece. Airi suddenly remembered that piece was the one Joey had bright back after Yugi had been beaten up two years ago.

"You don't want to go swimming for that." She called out to him. She could feel the other starting at her. She stood, one hand still gripping Yami's shoulder to make sure he didn't fade on her. "You were quite soaked the last time you threw that in water. Remember Joey? All that trouble over a piece. I don't thing you want to do it again."

Everything seemed to freeze. The only sound was the movement of the waves splashing against the pier. Airi didn't dare to breath. Joey was still staring at the puzzle piece. Something seemed to flashed across his face. Was it recognition? Joey put the piece back, and placed the puzzle around his neck.

"Don't count this as a victory, Yugi." Marik's voice came out with frustrated venom. "We only have 14 minutes left before both of us sink to the bottom."

"I don't plan on that happening, Marik." Yugi said.

Airi knelt again next to Yami. He had relaxed slightly, lines of pain fading from his face. If was capable of breathing she was sure he would be panting. He still smiled in response to the grip she still held on his arm. _"Thank you Airi."_

_"Are you alright?"_

_"Yes."_ he looked sideways at her. _"I guess I'm not as undefeatable as I look."_

_"Don't let Yugi hear you say that, you do have a reputation to uphold."_

_ "I don't plan on it."_

"Get up Airi." Seto's low voice didn't lose any of its sharpness. "If your brother is going to win this, he doesn't need to see you are defeated."

Airi didn't favor him with an answer.

Yugi glanced over at her, eyes shining with gratitude._ "Thanks sis."_

Airi nodded, though she didn't think her voice had helped at all. She and Yami stood, holding hands. Even though she couldn't do anything about the duel, it made her feel better to know he was there.

How she managed to watch the rest of the duel Airi didn't know. She wasn't even sure what happened through most of it. She could remember the muttering behind her as her friends tried to think of ways to save Tea, while at the same time telling Serenity to keep her bandages on. The duel continued to get worse as it went on. If Yami hadn't been there she was sure she would have throne herself at Marik and pummeled him, Joey or no Joey. Yami's firm grip of her hand was the only thing that kept her back.

The minutes ticked by slowly. The duelists were down to their last few life points.

"I could just let time run out for you." Marik said. "But destroying you is much more fun."

"Isn't there anything we can do?" Serenity's voice came from behind Airi.

"Trust your brother." Mai said kindly. "It will work out." Airi could hear the unspoken 'somehow' in Mai's voice.

"One more turn Yugi, then you will be gone forever."

"Not until I free Joey." Yugi was looking worse. Airi was amazed he was still standing. If Yami's hand had been of flesh and blood she was sure she would have squeezed all the feeling out of it.

"There has to be a way." Duke said anger, dripping from every word.

"Forget about me!" Tea's voice was cracking. "Just save Yugi, don't worry about what happens to me!"

As if on cue, the rare Hunter in the crane leaned out, waving the remote threateningly and grinning.

"Seto, can't we do something?" Mokuba said. "She did save my life."

Airi's heart leaped with hope. She glanced over at her ex, managing not to smirk in triumph. Seto looked away from the duel and glanced at his brother. He turned slightly and started whispering into a hand radio.

_"Airi, what is it?"_ Yami said.

_"Mokuba should have said something earlier. Tea saving Mokuba means Seto is indebted to her, something he can't stand."_

_ "Let's hope he can do something."_

"Guys, something's wrong with Joey." Tristan said.

It was true. Joey's jaw was clenched and he was shaking. A card was in his hand but he seemed to be fighting whether or not to play it.

"Joey, Brake free!" Yugi yelled. "You can do it!"

Joey grabbed his head. "Get out of my head!" he screamed. He fell to his knees. "I can't destroy him. He's my best friend!"

"Fight it Joey!" Yugi said.

"Don't let him back in Joey!" Charlotte said.

"Come on Joey!" Mai said.

"You're hiding like a coward Marik!" Yugi's anger and pain came out unchecked. "There will be a loser of this duel, but it won't be Joey or me, it will be you. Joey is free and you will no longer be dueling.

Airi felt a surge of energy come from Joey, but not a good one. He stood, Marik's evil grin again on his face. "Is that so?" Marik's voice dirpped with triumph. "Face your demise! I play Meteor of Destruction!"

Airi squeezed her eyes shut. There was less than two minutes left on the clock.

"YUGI!" Joey's real voice rang through the air. Airi's eyes snapped back open as she felt like the millennium power coming from Joey shattered. Joey stood there looking around confused. The real Joey.

_"He did it."_ Yami said, pride and relief in his voice.

"The Meteor!" Charlotte screamed.

"I activated Mystical Rift Panel!" Yugi turned over a face down. The fairy appeared in time to trap the fire ball in her mirror. "Joey, you're back." Yugi had tears streaming down his face.

"What the...?" Joey held up the puzzle, confused. "What is . . ?" he saw the manacles attached to his and Yugi's ankles. "Yuge, why do I have ya puzzle?"

"I gave it to you Joey, a symbol of our friendship." Yugi's smile shone along with his tears. "Marik tried to turn you against me, but I knew our friendship was to stronger."

"There is only Thirty seconds left." Charlotte's panicked voice broke the reunion. Airi stared in horror at the timer as it steadily counted down the seconds.

The sound of a helicopter distracted the group. The KaibaCorp machine flew overhead, heading straight for the crane with the rare hunter inside. In a swift movement Kaiba had thrown a card at the rare hunter knocking the remote from his hand. The copter connected with the crane, pushing the box from over Tea's head. The group raced over the free Tea, and to take some frustrations out on the bewildered rare hunter.

Airi was about to follow when she heard Yami's yell. She turned to see Mystical Rift Panel turning towards Yugi. Her heart stopped. One of the cards function was holding an attack and hitting whoever the holder of the card wanted. Yugi was going to sacrifice himself for Joey. Ignoring the request to stay out of it, she and Yami started running for Yugi, both mentally yelling for him to stop.

"Yuge, you can't do this!" Roles had reversed with Joey pleading with Yugi.

"Mystical Rift, Attack me!" Yugi said, voice clear and calm. His took off his duel-disk, letting it fall as the monster prepared to attack. He smiled at Joey. "You have 30 seconds to free yourself. Goodbye Joey." the blast engulfed him. Airi could hear screaming from where Tea was, but she couldn't take her eyes off the nightmare before her. Yugi fell through the smoke, collapsing on the pier. The beep of the timer resetting split though the air like triumphant screech.

"Yugi!" Airi was at his side, knelling down eyes streaming. "Wake up, you can't leave me."

"Airi." Yugi's voice was barely a whisper. "I'm sorry." his head hit the pavement, unconscious.

"No, Yugi!" Yami was there too, shaking his shoulders.

"Don't give up Yugi!" Joey yelled. "Red-Eyes attack me!"

Airi looked up surprised. Somehow the monsters still hadn't faded from the field. The winged lizard shot a blast at Joey. Yugi's box flew open, revealing the Key. Airi didn't have time to react before she heard the sound of something flying towards her. She looked up to see Joey swinging on his chain, on a direct course for her. Yami had enough time to pull her out of the way before Joey landed where she had been.

The timer went off. With a splash the anchor dropped. The chains slid under water, hissing like sea serpents. Airi reached out to grab Joey's hand but she was to slow. Both he and Yugi disappeared under the water.

"No!" Airi unlocked her duel-disk. Before anyone could stop her she was in the water. She didn't even think about the key, or the yells of the others. Her only though was to get to Yugi.

The salt stung at her already sore eyes, but she forced them open. She could make out the shapes of two people close by and she struck out for them. She drew close enough to see Joey holding on to Yugi's ankle. Her confusion was short when she saw the key in his hand. He must have graved it before they went under.

She reached them when the maniacal unlocked and plummeted to the dark below. Joey gave the unconscious boy a push, jerking with his head for her to take Yugi up. She felt like a fink to let Joey drown, but she didn't have much of a choice. Her lungs were already protesting for air. She wrapped her arms around Yugi's waist, and kicked furiously towards the surface.

The combined weight was pulling her down. If she didn't do something she would drown too. She only half noticed a diving figure shoot past her towards where Joey had been. She pulled Yugi up preparing to give him a push before she completely ran out of air. She closed her eyes, unable to hold them open any longer. It was getting the point she felt a pain in her shoulders. Shoulders?

Airi broke the surface of the water. She gasped for air, pulling Yugi up along with her. It was then she saw Yami. He came around from behind her, letting go of the vice like grip he had on her shoulders. His eyes, though relieved, burned with frustration.

"What were you thinking!" he said, not bothering to use the mind link. "You didn't even stop for the key."

"Yell at me later, help me get Yugi out." Her head hurt too much from salt and the yelling coming from the docks. The two of them made their way back to the docks, Yami mostly making sure Airi stayed on course. Tea was there to pull Yugi out, face pale. Airi was about to follow when Tristan's shout made her turn. Serenity, with Joey emerged from the water. Airi would have gone over to help, but Duke, and Yami, pulled her out of the water. Tea had Yugi lying out on the pier, making sure he was alright while the others helped the Wheelers. Airi at her brother's side in an instant. He was breathing, slowly but surely.

"Yugi, come one, wake up please." she pleaded, pulling him on her lap. He she brushed his wet bangs off his forehead. "Come on, you have to wake up. Come on idiot."

He coughed, then eyes opened his a slit. "Airi?"

"Thank heaven." Airi pressed her forehead against his.

"Joey!" Yugi tried to sit up, failing.

"Right here man." Joey had come. The other stood behind him, giving them space. "I'm so sorry Yugi."

"It's not your fault. Marik controlled you."

"But it was still me. I used my dueling against my best friend. How can I show my face in the finals now? Hey!"

Mai had come up behind and smacked him upside the head. Joey glared at her. Charlotte shrugged. "I would hit him harder."

"Joey, what are you thinking? You made it through that and you're going to give up? You made it through Duelist Kingdom. You're your sister's idol."

"What kind of idol gets turned into a zombie and tries to kill his best friend."

"Stop feeling sorry for yourself." Tristan said.

"Proves he is the same he has always been." Kaiba said. "Come Mokuba." both Kaiba's turned and started walking.

"What is that supposed to mean, Moneybags?" Joey said.

"If you're planning to be in my finals you need to do better then you showed today."

"Kaiba." Yugi pushed himself up, Airi helping him to sit up. "Thank you for your help."

"I did what I had to." Kaiba turned and started walking again. "I will see you at the finals, Yugi."

"Ok, I'm not taking that crap from that stuck up jerk." Joey said.

"That's more like the Joey I know." Charlotte said.

"I know you will do it Joey." Serenity gave her brother a hug.

"Not today." Airi said. "The finals can wait. Thank heaven we are all safe."

"I'll give you guys a lift back home." Mai said.

"Oh, before I forget." Joey held up the Millennium Puzzle. He placed it around Yugi neck. "Now everything is as it should be."

Yugi place a hand protectively on the gold pyramid. "Thanks Joey."

"Hey, friends till the end."

How they all fit in the car was something Airi wasn't sure of. The Wheelers sat up front with Mai, though Tristan obviously wanted to sit by Serenity. Charlotte and Tea sat in the back with Airi who had Yugi on her lap; thank heavens he was still small for his age. Duke and Tristan got creative and sat rim of the card on the trunk.

Yugi leaned heavily on his sister. He had tried to convince them he was strong enough to walk to the car, but had ended up being carried by Tristan. They were halfway home and Yugi was still fighting to stay awake.

_"You can sleep."_ Airi told him gently. _"If you're going to duel later you'll have to get a lot of rest the next the few days."_

_"I know. I just. . . I felt you're duel earlier. Are you ok?"_

_ "You should be more worried about yourself right now." _she teased, then went serious._ "I'm alright, lodes better now I know you're safe."_

_ "Airi, I'm really sorry."_

_"Anything specific?"_

_"You had to get hurt, and you had to watch that duel."_

_ "I wish you didn't have to sense that."_

_ "Whoever that was didn't have any right to make you feel like that."_

_ "And you're planning on beating him up for me?"_

_ "Not right this moment." _he closed his eyes. His outburst had taken more energy than he expected.

_ "Yugi, I'm alright and you're alive. Though I do forgive you for scaring us all half to death."_

_ "I'm really bad at that, aren't I?"_

_ "Yes you are."_ Yami's voice came from the puzzle.

Yugi gripped his puzzle tightly. _"Thank you Yami."_

_ "For what?"_

_ "Trusting me enough to let me face Joey on my own. I know we are a team, but I need to know I could stand on my own."_

_"You did well, Yugi. I knew you would."_

_"I just want you two promise me one thing."_ Airi said.

_"What?"_ Yugi sounded worried.

_"even if you keep braking promises to stay out of trouble, make sure you come back."_

_ "Deal. As long as you do."_

_ "I guess that's fair enough."_

It was lucky Grandpa was out when they got home, or Airi was sure he would have thrown a fit. With the others help she got Yugi inside and to his room before they all drove off to their own homes to get some well-deserved rest. Yugi didn't complain as Airi got him into bed and made him take some pills for pain and for him to sleep, though he joke he didn't need them. Yami stood by the skylight, glaring up at the night sky. He jumped a little when Airi placed a hand on his shoulder.

"If you want to take it out something, I'm ready for that 'why were you being so stupid' lecture you were going to give me." she said.

Yami turned to her, eyes softening. "I was frightened for your safety. What you did was reckless."

"I think it's genetic." Airi said, glancing at her sleeping brother.

Yami laughed. "That would explain it." His face went serious again. "This is only the second day of the tournament, and the finals start tomorrow night. How much more can Marik do to us?"

"If I know him, lots." Airi said flatly. "That doesn't mean we aren't going to fight just as much. And we certainly are not defeated yet."

"No we aren't." Yami agreed. Airi yawned and he smiled again. "You need some rest. I can look after things until your grandfather gets home."

"You need some rest too."

"Mine will wait. Marik is still out there."

"You're not dueling him tonight." Airi said, firmly. "After all he's done, he doesn't deserve to face you again tonight. He'll have to wait. Night, and I'm sorry I caused you more worry." She turned to go.

"Airi."

"Yes?"

"I am truly thankful you are alright."

She smiled and squeezed his hand. "So am I."

* * *

><p>Marik was fuming. That fool Rorrim had said he knew peoples weaknesses, especially of the Muto girl. It hadn't been a hard decision to destroy him since he didn't have his special card anymore; that was the only thing that made him worth keeping as a servant. As for the duel with Joey, it made him feel even sicker with rage. Marik knocked over bowl of fruit with the Millennium Rod. He still didn't understand how that blond idiot could break through his control.<p>

He sat on his throne with a snort of frustration. After a few minutes he calmed himself enough to think. Not everything was lost. He still had control over Tea he could fall back on if needed. And there was that Spirit Bakura. Having someone the group trusted allied with him made things easier.

Smiling at his new reassurance, he rose and walked to a poster on the wall. It was a poster for Battle City Tournament. On the bottom it announced that there would be one more dueling day of the tournament. All those with the entry number of Locator Cards were to report to the KaibaDome tomorrow evening.

Marik stroked the date with finger, eyes glinting with an evil light. Tomorrow, he would get them all. So what if two of them held God Cards? He had Ra, and that was all he'd need make them all bow before him.

* * *

><p>AN: YAY Almost to the real fighting. PLEASE REVIEW! I'm in the last stretch of school so i would love to hear from some one other then professors.

Thank you Again for liking this story and your support. Hope this helps you relax in your own stress. Take care and stay sane.


	25. Chapter 25

YAY I LIVED THROUGH FINALS! i hope this is good news for you, and it should because I can now update.

sorry if this chapter is short but the Bakura duel needs a little more work. thank you to all those who gave me suggestions. to those who want more deaths in this story, all i can say is no one really important dies, but i'm open to any plot twists. for real tragity you'll have to wait for Pharaoh's memories; then i pull out all the stops *evil Grin*

anyway. Because of finals i had to edit this myself so i'm sorry if it sucks. Thank you to all of you for continuing to read.

Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Chapter 25<p>

"First you say you're not going to the finals, and now you say you are?" Grandpa sounded incredulous. Airi had finally filled Grandpa in on most of the details of yesterday. She hadn't told him everything, knowing if he found out Yugi had almost drowned he would make finishing Yami's mission even harder. Gramps seemed able to understand this was important, but this didn't stop him pointing out every possible road block. "Putting aside this Marik, I doubt Kaiba would let you in. If he doesn't have a reason to face you he won't let you anywhere near his competition."

"So what if he acts like spoil sport. I'll get in anyway." Airi said. "Even if I have to fight security. I'm not going to let Yugi on that playing field without my being there. Marik will bring out the real strategy soon. What we faced so far was probably kid stuff in comparison. He's like Seto in the way he won't give up until he gets what he wants."

"Do you really think you can help? You'll only be a spectator." Gramps said. "Besides the final round will most likely be broadcast on the TV."

"That's being a spectator, too."

"I know, but then I won't have to watch it by myself. If only I didn't have to be here for the shop."

"It's not so bad." Airi said, "Like you said you'll be able to watch what is going on. That's better then what I had for Duelist Kingdom."

"I know you want to be close to your brother. But Joey is a finalist right? And I'm sure those friends of yours will find a way to get in." Gramps laughed. "They seem to have a knack for sneaking in placed they aren't wanted."

"They really do." Airi said, laughing with him. "But this is important."

"There is another reason for this interest isn't there?" Grandpa's was serious. "Ever since this tournament both you and Yugi have been acting strange. This is something more then just a grudge match of that Kaiba."

Airi looked out the window, wondering what she should tell him. Yugi though the less he knew would keep him safe, and keep him from doing more then his aging body could take. They told him there was something going on with old shadow games, since he knew about that from his time as an archaeologist. She wasn't sure what to tell him. End of the world sounded like a bad tv show line, even if it was true. She didn't want to mention Yami; that whole thing was to much to explain in a short amount of time and without Yugi to back her up.

"It's has to do with the Millennium Puzzle doesn't it?"

Airi stared at him. "How did-"

"Please give me some credit, I am the one who found it." Grandpa laughed. "That day was truly and adventure. From the first moment I found it I knew it was special. It was almost like I was meant to find it. I didn't tell any of my colleagues about it, not even Arthur. I felt it was too important for that. I tried many times to put it together, but I couldn't get one piece to stay together. Misaki told me to donate it to a museum, said it was cluttering up her house."

"Grandma would." Airi smiled. "she said you kept way to much junk around."

"I don't blame her, she was the one who did the cleaning. But still I kept it, just something about it was special. But I couldn't put it together. I once gave it to your dad to try. He didn't have any better luck, and he was better at puzzles then Yugi. In the end I just put it away."

"Then Yugi found it." Airi finished. "He still gets into places he not suppose to."

Gramps chuckled. "Yes he found it, or maybe it found him would be more accurate since it fell on him."

"It was partly your fault." Yugi said from the door way. "You're the one who put it on the top shelf of the closet."

"Look who finally woke up." Gramps said.

"Yeah, sorry about that." Yugi came in. his clothes from yesterday were rumpled from sleep. He stumbled slightly on the way to the couch. Airi stood, alert to any side affects from yesterday. "I'm fine Airi. I just tripped on the carpet." he sat heavily on the couch next to her.

"Are you sure?" she said.

"Of course he is, he's a Muto after all." Gramps said. "We are really hard to get down. Getting that puzzle out of the tomb proved that."

"You got to see where the puzzle came from?" Yugi said.

"How else could I have gotten it."

"How did it happen? Where was it? Do you know who's Tomb it was?"

"Slow down young man." Gramps held up a hand. "That is a story for another time and place." he rose from his chair. "I have to go see how Bakura is doing."

"Were they able to find out what happened to him?" Airi said.

"Hasn't been awake long enough to tell them anything. If that Namu kid hadn't found him I don't want to think what would have happened."

"If he's awake tell him we hope he recovers soon."

"I will. Now you better get ready. I don't think I'll be here before you leave so lets say best wishes now."

"Bye Gramps." Yugi said, giving him a hug. "Take care."

"Shouldn't you be the one listening to that advise?" releasing his grandson and pulling Airi in for a hug. "As for you young lady, don't worry to much."

"Too late, but Thanks. Love you, Gramps."

After they heard the back door close behind him Yugi turned to her.

"Are you sure you want to come?"

"Don't you start. I'm coming and that's final." Airi tried not to let all her frustrations out. She understood her family and friends were worried about her. "I am going to be there for you and Yami until this is over. That's a promise."

"I know." Yugi didn't seem upset by the out burst. "I'm really glad you'll be there. Yami will need you, too."

"What do you mean?" Airi's heart gave a little leap, which she instantly crushed.

Yugi glanced towards the door, making sure their friend wasn't eavesdropping. "Well I know the others are behind both of us, but I don't think Yami always realizes he's included in their support. I think it's still hard for him to connect, his being a spirit and all. You on the other hand can see him and make him feel part of the group. I'm glad he has you as a friend."

Airi smiled, "Yami is a good friend. If you think I help him out then I feel like I'm doing my part in this scheme. By the way were is Yami?"

"I told him to get some rest, ordered more like. Even if he claims he doesn't need it he still needs to relax a little. He stayed up the entire time I was out."

"I believe it." Airi glanced at the clock. "You better get something to eat, and get out of those clothes. The gang should be here in about an hour or so."

"Don't I look presentable?" Yugi grinned, gesturing to his rumpled shirt and pants.

"No you don't."

"Fashion critic."

"Ok, you can wear them, but I don't know what Tea will think when she see's you like that."

"Airi!"

"You started it. Come on, get moving. Even with their being late, I'm sure they'll show up all to soon."

"Airi are you ok?" Yugi said. "You seem a little strained."

"Lets see," she started counting on her fingers. "the world is possible going to end, you almost drowned yesterday, we'll being spending the next few days with my charming ex, and to top it all off you're not dressed for the occasion. No I can't see anything is wrong."

"Very funny." he gave her a hug. "I'm just glad you're ok, and you'll be there for us."

"I'll always be there." she said, giving him a brief kiss on the top of his head before messing up his hair. "Now, get to it."

When his footsteps had faded up the stair she let out a small sigh. She was worried. They would finally meet Marik face to face. All this would be over soon; One out come or the other. She went to the kitchen to get something for Yugi when he came back down.

As she rummaged through the cabinets, she inwardly chided herself for getting embarrassed over Yugi's comment about Yami. She was his friend after all, why shouldn't she be as supportive as she was. Anything past that would be ridiculous. She slammed down a box of Mochi harder then needed. Why was she thinking about him that way? Here they were in the middle of saving the world and she was having feelings for the one person beside her brother who could do it. If anyone figured it out it would be worse for them all. Yami didn't need any more distractions. Hopefully she would be able to keep her feelings hidden until after all this was over. Then she could figure out what to do about them.

* * *

><p>This was the day. Marik grinned at his reflection. He would defeat the spirit of the pharaoh and take the title he deserved. His insides were writhing in excitement. The scares of the hieroglyphics carved into his back seemed to tingle even though they had healed over years before. The thought of finally reaching his goal coerced through his body like lava. The dark rage he had felt since he was a boy threatened to burst from him in glee. Soon the world would be his.<p>

"Master Marik." Odion said from the doorway. Instantly the dark rage suppressed, as it always did when his step brother was around.

"What is it?" he said, not turning from the mirror.

"To be at the finals in time you will have to depart soon." Odion said.

"Why not let them wait. I'm sure they will be wondering what I look like."

"You'll have to reveal yourself to them in order to duel."

"I don't plan to showing them my real self. I plan on only telling them who I truly am when I am about to claim the Millennium Puzzle and send that fool of a host to the shadow realm. Then they will see I have more power and skill then the pharaoh who's power will be mine."

"But who will you go as?"

"The fools will think I am Namu, the one who saved Bakura. I'll use my hold on Tea to ensure they think I am a friend. When Marik arrives, I will be nothing by an innocent bystander."

"When you arrive?" Odion sounded confused. "Who is going to play you?"

Marik lifted the Millennium Rod from where he had put it. He turned, pointing it at the rare hunter for emphasis. "You are, Odion. You will masquerade as me during this final assault. And while the rest of them are accusing you of crimes, I will be waiting for the final moment to crush them."

"As you wish, Master Marik." Odion bowed.

"The one thing which will be a shame." Marik said, turning back to the mirror. "I won't be able to crush Yugi's spirit by crushing his sister. Now she is out of the tournament she is no longer available."

"She is no longer of interest?"

"Of course not. The Diadem will be to great a prize to leave it to an ally of the Pharaoh's Spirit. If half of the rumors of it are true, when that band is mine, I shall be untouchable. Don't concern yourself with her. I'll soon be close enough to learn more."

"Are you sure this Diadem is powerful?"

"It has the name millennium doesn't it?" Marik snapped. "Besides it was in the tomb of the Pharaoh, where the Puzzle was. Unless it was something important it would have been entrusted with one of the Tomb Keeper families. I will have it Odion, even if I have to result to drastic measures to get it."

"Yes, Master Marik." Odion bowed again.

* * *

><p>It was late afternoon and light was already starting to dim. The Muto's were about ready to leave when the doorbell rang. On the step were both Wheelers, Tristan, Tea, Charlotte, Duke, and Mai.<p>

"You feeling alright Yuge?" Joey said

"I'm doing great, glad you are too Joey." Yugi said. "But what are you all doing here?"

"Why not?" Mai said. "From what happened yesterday I say you kids need to stick together. Besides I have to make sure my worthy opponents arrive. Can't squish you if you're not there, you know."

"Who said anything about squishing?" Joey said.

"Don't start." Tea said. "If we want to get there on time we have to leave now."

"You guys already know where we are going?" Airi said,

"Yeah, we figured out the cards earlier today. Some place called KaibaCorp stadium." Joey said.

"Airi, why do you have your duel-disk?" Serenity said.

"With everything that has been going on, better safe then sorry." Airi noted the contraption on her arm with satisfaction.

"Come on everyone, we're burning daylight." Duke said.

Mai lead the way to her car. Airi was a little skeptical. They had all fit before, but she wasn't sure about it being completely safe.

"Alright, I think everyone should be as they were last time." Mai said.

"Do we have to?" Tristan obviously wanted to be next to Serenity instead of sitting on the rim of the car.

"Come on it's not so bad." Charlotte climbed in next to Tea and Airi. "You can tell us it the wind changes while we travel."

"Not reassuring Char." Duke said, taking the side next to her.

"Where is Yugi going to sit?"

"Don't worry about it." Yugi was on the floor of the back seat, laying on the three girls feet.

"Pretty clever there, Yuge." Joey said, climbing in the front after his sister.

"Yugi get up here." Tea said. "we can make room."

"Nah, I'll be fine. I can get some more rest in before I have to face Marik again."

"Enjoy it while you can Tea." Airi said, but low so only the other girl could hear. "It's not every day you have a man laying at your feet." she was sure even though the light was dim there was a slight blush on the Tea's face.

"Ok, here we go." Mai revved up the engine and they were off.

The drive wasn't long. Besides the background noise of Duke and Tristan having some kind of discussion, with Charlotte yelling at them from time to time, the back was rather quiet. Joey and Serenity talked with Mai, but the wind make it hard to hear what they were saying. Tea and Yugi both remained silent.

Airi stared out at the passing buildings zipping past and the flash of passing street lights without really seeing them. She drummed her fingers on the duel dist-disk, hoping fate would be on their side. Even with her deck she wouldn't be any help in facing Marik. Why had she thrown away her chance to be in the finals? She gritted her teeth, mad she had though of it. Yugi and Yami were the ones who would have to finish this. No matter what she did it would be up to them.

The car stopped. Looking around Airi saw they had parked at the end of a walk way.

"Mai, we're at the wrong place. There is no arena here." Joey said.

"This is a close as I can get." Mai said.

"Move it." Charlotte said. "We don't want money bags to have an excuse to throw us out."

"He can't disqualify for being late to a secret location." Tristan said.

"Don't count on it." Airi said. "Come on. I want to see this place."

It took them a few minuets to find their way. The dome was massive, but something about it looked off. It was when they entered the colosseum that Airi realized what was wrong; it was unfinished. It was like a empty shell who's animal had long ago left to find something better.

"Kaiba must have miss printed the cards. This can't be where he wants to hold his finals." Duke said.

"That or we're unfashionably early." Mai said.

"Seto's here." Airi said, ending any doubts of this being the right location.

The Kaiba brothers stood in the middle of the dirt field with two of their men. Mokuba waved, smiling as they came closer. Kaiba watched them approach with something definitely less then friendly.

"Glad to see you all made it." Mokuba said.

"Where exactly are you planing on this crazy tournament of yours?" Tristan said.

Kaiba smirked, but didn't answer.

"Finalists must present locator cards." One of the suits said.

"Here ya go." Joey stuck them out proudly. "Thought I wouldn't make it did ya?" he said to Kaiba.

"Errors happen all the time. They will be corrected soon enough." Kaiba turned away to watch the entrance for more contestants. It took both Tristan and Duke to keep Joey from pouncing on him.

"Save it for the duels." Mai said. She and Yugi showed their cards. "You're going to need that energy to beat me."

"Don't you start." Joey said.

_"Easily to rial isn't he?"_ Yami appeared next to Airi.

_"Might help against Marik."_ Airi said. He nodded, then started looking around for possible threats. He looked so serious she was sure it was waring him out. Spirit or not all this stress was to much for one person to handle. She wished this was all over so he could rest.

"You all qualify, here are you tournament IDs." the second suit handed the finalist some small plastic rectangles. "Keep these with you at all times or you will not be able to compete."

Suddenly Yami turned, facing the entrance, eyes narrowing. Airi and Yugi turned at the same time to face the entrance to see a figure approaching through the tunnel. Could this be Marik?

A young man about their age came into the bright lights of the arena. He was dressed somewhat normal, unlike a rare hunter. His tan skin and gold jewelry indicated he was of Egyptian ethnicity. He had shoulder length blond white hair jaggedly cut so it hung uneven around his face. He looked normal, but something in his eyes made Airi take a instant disliking to him.

"Namu?" Joey said. "Where have you been?"

"I managed to get away from our attackers." Namu said, smiling at Joey and Tea. "I'm glad you two are alright." he nodded at Tea.

"Yeah, well, you weren't much of a help." Joey said. It was obvious he was suspicious of something, as was Airi. "Why are you here?"

"He's a finalist, isn't it obvious." Tea said, a little too forceful for Airi's liking. "It's apparent he is here to duel."

Namu smiled. "Of course why would I be here?"

"Some other reason." Joey didn't sound convinced, or convincing.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you." Yugi said, stepping forward, hand out stretched.

_"Yugi."_ Yami said sharply.

"Ah the great Yugi Muto." Namu said, shaking his hand. Nothing happened. Both Airi and Yami relaxed, a little. Namu continued. "I've heard a lot about you. I can't wait to see you duel in person. I must be luck to run into your friends. I've had nothing but good luck since I've met them."

"Any friend of my friends is my friend too." Yugi said.

"If you are an contestant you will need you an ID." One of the suits said.

Excusing himself, Namu turned to get the card.

"Maybe I'm just over thinking." Joey grumbled. "everyone looks like a bad guy these days."

_"Yugi, I don't like the look of him." _Yami said.

_"Tea says he is alright, and nothing happened when I shook hands."_ Yugi turned to talk to Serenity.

_"Something is wrong with this Namu." _Yami sounded frustrated. _"I don't trust him. Why can't Yugi see it?"_

_"I don't like this either, but I don't think Yugi wants to end up miss trusting everyone."_ Airi said.

_"Even so he can't afford to let his guard down. Marik, whether or not he is this boy, is an expert at manipulation."_

_"You got that right."_ Airi watched the new comer. He accepted his card and turned back to the group. For a spit second Airi met his eyes. They were so cold it felt like she could be burned if she looked to long. She quickly looked away.

A movement at the entrance caught her attention. Another figure was entering the arena. She thought she recognized him, but that couldn't be possible. The shine of the long messy white hair in the light however confirmed the impossible. "Bakura?"

Everyone turned and her voice. It was Bakura, arm bandaged, but definitely walking towards them on his own two feet, and with a duel-disk on his arm.

"Why is everyone staring?" he said, cheerfully. "Every one's acting like they've seen a ghost."

"You were hurt." Tristan said.

"Ya, rushed to to the hospital by Gramps." Joey said.

"Well I'm fine now."

"If you're here for the finals, you'll need to show you're locator cards." Kaiba said. He didn't look too impressed with British boy.

"Certainly." Bakura reached into his pants pocket and pulled out the required cards. "I just won these. Rather lucky I say."

_"He can't have gotten those in one day."_ Airi said.

_"Looks like we have someone else to worry about."_ Yami's eyes looked Bakura over, searching for something. _"I don't see the ring, but he might have disguised it."_

"Some one else is coming." Charlotte's voice interrupted their discussion.

A tall robed figure emerged into the light. Airi felt like ice was floating through her blood stream. This man was wearing the same cloak of a rare hunter. His features didn't help the feeling of distrust. He was also of Egyptian descent, tan face disfigured by a tattoo along the left side of his face.

"Seto, that's the man who kidnapped me." Airi heard Mokuba say.

"Who are you, creep." Joey demanded. "And don't tell us you're not with Marik. I remember ya're face all to well."

"Because I am Marik." the man's voice was soft, but still carried a commanding tone. He produced the locator cards. "You don't need any other identification." he said, almost like a joke. Kaiba wasn't amused.

"I should have you disqualified for what you did to my brother." Kaiba said. "However I can guess what kind of cards you have so you may stay. You won't have them much longer."

"Do you think that is Marik." Yugi whispered.  
>Airi shrugged. The recording like voice that had come from Marik's victims had sounded different. It might be the fact he was sharing someone else body, but this voice didn't match up. Airi didn't forget voices easily, and something about this 'Marik' was off.<p>

"Ya better be ready to lose, Creep." Joey said. "Me and Yugi are going to whip you're keester."

Out of the corner of he eye, Airi saw Namu and Bakura give each other an slight nod. Her eyes narrowed. The fact these two were on friendly terms made her even more nervous. Before she would relate her observations to Yugi or Yami, however, Roland called for their attention.

"As most of the contestants are present I will give you the final details. The finals will not be held here."

"Thank heavens." Mai muttered.

"The location of the finals will be arriving shortly."

As if on cue a dark shadow suddenly covered them. All looked up to see a large air ship making its way down. The arena was large enough for it to land easily and hardly take up any room.

"So, its a game of battle ship." Duke said.

"Think of that on your own." Tristan said.

"Contestants, please board at this time."

Yugi gave Airi a thumbs up before following the others up the ramp which lowered to accept them on bored. Yami and Airi shared one understanding glance before the spirit followed right behind;with all the threats on board at this time neither of them were going to let Yugi be alone.

"Lets go." Charlotte said. Taking Serenity's hand she started up the ramp, others following behind.

"Where do you think you're going?" suit 2 asked.

"Going to see the finals, duh?" Charlotte said.

"No one gets on board without a pass."

"Please. I really want to see my brother duel." Serenity pleaded.

"Those are my orders from Mr. Kaiba."

"They can get on." Mokuba came up. "I don't have a pass and I'm going."

"You're brother-"

"We have brothers on this ship." Airi said. "If that is you're argument it is a bad one. Either change it or let us pass."

"I'm under orders from Mr. Kaiba." he repeated.

"Seto, can they come aboard?" said Mokuba, turning to his brother.

Kaiba shrugged.

"Good enough." Tristan said. He and the others hurried. Airi stayed in the back, making sure they all got on before Seto changed his mind.

"But Sir-"

"Let the dweebs on." Kaiba said. "If they want to see their friends lose it will serve them right."

"Thank you, Seto." Airi said as he passed.

"Whatever." it sounded more like a grunt.

Mokuba grinned and followed close behind.

Airi was about to follow when another movement at the entrance made her pause. Turning to see she saw a woman in a flowing white dress and a veil over her face making her way towards the ship. Even with the disguise she instantly recognized Ishizu. She opened her mouth to say something, but the other woman shook her head. Taking the hint Airi turned and boarded without another word.

The ship was magnificent. It hardly shook as it rose into the air and proceeded on it's way. The only problem was there weren't any signs telling her where to go. Maybe she should have stayed close to the others. Finally she found herself on a hall with doors along one side with numbers on the name plates. She relaxed when she heard the sound of Joey's voice coming from one of the rooms. She was defiantly in the right place. She smiled as she passed, but didn't dare enter. From the intensity she didn't want to get involved.

The hall way conveyed a reflected a professional out look with its metallic and spotless walls. She thought it was an almost too perfect reflection of it's owner. Seto might not be evil, but he, like these wall, were too standoffish for her own taste. She made herself focus on finding Yugi's room. It had to be around here some place. She thought of knocking, but decided against it on account of all the enemies aboard. She had nearly reached the end of the hall when someone appeared in front of her, nearly causing a collision.

"Yami!" she jumped back. "Will you stop doing that."

"I thought you were lost."

"Doesn't give you a reason to freak me out."

"According to you that is what all your family is expert at." he looked amused, looking hansom and infuriating at the same time.

She gave him a annoyed punch on the shoulder. "Good thing your spirit or I'd do worse." she saw a flash of hurt in his eyes and looked away, ashamed. "I'm sorry. That was uncalled for."

"We are all on edge." he said. "I acted rather immaturely. Forgive me?"

Airi smiled and nodded, relieved he wasn't offended. "Anyway, I'm glad to find the room, despite your methods."

He bowed. "Always at your service." he motioned her to enter and followed close behind.

Yugi sat on one of the couches, looking at one of his cards. The room was practical while looking sharp, matching the hallway outside. Airi sat next to her brother. She could see the card he was holding was Slifer.

"It's really happening." he said, not looking up. "We've made it this far." there was a slight undertone which caught her attention.

"We are going to make it." she said. "All of us."

"I know." he still stared at the card. "It's a little intimidating. There is real powers at work. I get to hang on for the ride."

"You are more important then that." Yami said, "If you weren't here, we wouldn't have a ghost of a change at making it."

"I guess you would know." Yugi said. The other two smiled at his comment.

"What I want to know is why Bakura's here." Airi glanced at Yami. "Do you think he has the Millennium Ring?"

"I'm afraid so." he said.

"Tristan said he threw it away." Yugi said.

"It's not impossible." Airi said, not liking to admit it. "If you two said it had a spirit in it, we know they are very determined."

"It is a possibility." Yami said, smiling at her comment.

"The battle city finals are about to begin." A voice came over the intercom. "All finalist are to meet in the main hall immediately."

"Now the fun starts." Airi said. Yugi still hadn't looked up from the card. "You alright?"

"Just a little nervous." Yugi finally looked up, smile apologetic. "I guess I'm still a little uncertain."

She placed a hand on his shoulder. "Do you remember your first day of school?" he looked a little confused, but nodded. "I remember you were scared to death." she chuckled. "You flat out refused to let go of Dad's leg."

"This isn't really helping." Yugi said. Yami walked over to the window, back to them to give them some privacy.

"I'll get to the point then." Airi continued. "It took a while to get you to let go, but you did. then Dad told you something. You remember?"

Yugi smiled. "We're all right behind you Champ." his smile faded. "I wish Mom and Dad were watching."

"Who says they're not?"

"You know what I mean."

"I do." she squeezed his shoulder. "I miss them, too. But I'm here, Yami's here, and you have your friends. Your not alone in this."

He slid the card into this card pouch. "Disappointing all of you isn't a good idea then?" he gave her one of his rare sly smiles.

"Not if you know what's good for you." she ruffled his hair and stood. "just make sure you two are careful out there."

"Now who sounds doubtful." Yugi grinned, clipping his duel-disk back on.

"I'm you sister and friend. Side affects include being worried all the time."

"Yami, I think you should take over for the duels." Yugi said. "I mean, its the reason you're here after all."

"Are you sure?" Yami turned to face them again.

"No one else I would trust."

the spirit smiled, obviously touched. "Very well."

The puzzle flashed. Yami stood where Yugi was. He turned to Airi. "We aren't going to lose, I promise." she could tell he was saying it for Yugi as much as for her.

She inclined her head, smiling as she motioned to the door. "After you, Pharaoh."

* * *

><p>AN: ok, here is the deal. i have the duel mostly done, but i might tweek it. if you want to find out more about the diadem, PLEASE REVIEW! things stink right now and i need physicle evidence people achualy like this story. sorry if I'm being annoying, but everyone likes to hear their work is good right?

anyway, hope you all are having a great holiday season, no matter what holiday you're celibrating.

Be safe, and keep writing and/or reading.


	26. Chapter 26

As a reward to those who review, here is the next chapter. As i promised i have some diadem stuff, but i can't tell you everything. I need to keep some things secret for pharohs memories so i hope you'll be content with this. if you have more questions then answers, remember the Shadi showing up is next, but whether or not i tell you much more before the ending depends on you. anyway, i hope you'll like this.

I don't own Yugioh, hope you figured that out by now, and i don't own Charlotte, but Airi is mine and the cuteness at the end is mine. again, no beta so hopefully I don't have too many mistakes.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 26<p>

The room was already full when Airi and Yami arrived. Buffet tables had been set up and the group was taking advantage of the free food. Kaiba's suits stood by a platform near the head of the room waiting for further instructions. The Kaibas watched from a far. Airi didn't like how Seto was looking at all of them with smug amusement like he had already won. She couldn't wait to see it wiped off his face.

Yami paused to talk to Mai, but Airi continued to walk around. Joey was making loud comments, mostly about those in the room he didn't like. The man calling himself Marik stood in the corner, looking disinterested at everyone. It looked like everyone except for Ishizu was present. Namu was also keeping his distance. This made Airi more suspicious of him; wasn't he suppose to be their friend? Not paying attention to where she was going she almost collided with someone.

_ 'Not my night.'_ she thought. Her apology died in her throat when she saw it was Bakura.

Their eyes met. His eyes flashed dark and something gold flashed on his shirt. She could see a possible attack, but there was no way she could get out of the way in time. In response she felt a increase of heat on her temples as the diadem reacted to the threat. Whatever had been sent her way vanished. Even though the attack had failed Bakura smiled. It was almost like he had been expecting this result. His dark eyes seemed to glint with pleasure. Airi took a few steps back. Protected or not she didn't like being so close this creep. She glanced around, but no one even glanced in their direction.

"Airi I'm so sorry." the darkness was gone and Bakura seemed to be himself again. Whatever had flashed on his shirt was gone. "I didn't mean to crash into you." He looked genuinely concerned.

"What is going on?" Yami appeared at her side, eyes narrowed at Bakura.

"It's fine." Airi stammered. Her rapid heartbeat making it hard to talk. "I should have looked where I was going."

"Hey Bakura." Joey said. "How in the world did you qualify so quickly for the finals?"  
>As Bakura turned to talk to Joey, Airi felt a pressure on her arm. She didn't protest as Yami gently lead her away.<p>

"What happened?" Yami said softly. Yugi appeared next to her, matching expression of worry.

"I don't know." Airi said. "I think he tried to use the Millennium Ring to . . . to . . . I don't know what, but my diadem responded to the attack. Did anyone notice?" she glanced around. "Last thing I need is people staring at my head to see if it's flashing."

"I don't believe so. But I don't think everyone notices Millennium Magic as easily."

"They still don't notice the height difference that much." Yugi attempted to lighten the mood.

Airi tried to laugh, but it sounded forced.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Yugi said.

"I will be." Airi glanced back to the seemingly normal Bakura.

"Why would he try something in public?" Yugi said. "I mean, if he wants to convince us he's normal. Even if our friends aren't the most observant, we now know who he is."

"I think he wanted to test something." Airi remembered the please glint in the evil spirit's eyes.

"Lets hope," Yami's voice was more of a growl. "he didn't find what he was looking for."

"When are things going to start?" Charlotte's impatient voice came from across the room.

"So anxious to see your friends defeated?" Kaiba said. He clicked on a speaking system on his jacket. "Why haven't all the duelist arrived?"

"We don't know, sir?" one of the suits said.

"Well get the eighth one here, immediately."

"Bet she'll only show up when she wants." Airi said.

"She?" Yugi said

Airi didn't have a chance to answer for at that moment the lights dimmed. A spot light lit up a what looked like a high tech bingo machine. It was designed to look like a Blue-eyes Ultimate Dragon, not that anyone was surprised. The three heads of the monster seemed to be leering at the assembled group, like they were supper.

"To guaranty these duels are truly by chance, each of you have been assigned a number and such numbers will be chosen by the machine at random. All the balls have the same weight and size so selection is completely to chance." the machine started to hum, the balls tumbled around the large transparent ball in above the dragon's head. The middle head, raised up in the middle of the transparent dome opened, wallowing one of the balls. The head on the left opened it's mouth and the ball was dropped onto a dish in front of it.

"The first duelist is Number 6. Ryo Bakura."

"Me?" Bakura looked shocked, then everyone's surprise she started laughing; nervous and awkward sounding but laughing just the same.

"Are you sure you're up for this?" Tristan said, apparently thinking the other boy had flipped.

"You should be resting." Tea said. "you just got out of the hospital."

"I'm fine, really." Bakura said. "I'm just surprised to be the first one dueling."

"Now for the second duelist." Roland said. On impulse, Airi gripped Yami's hands. He glanced at her, but made no comment.

The balls tumbled around. The middle head swallowed and the right head spat it out.

"Number 3. Yugi Muto."

As one, Airi and Yami looked back at Bakura. He smiled at them.

"So I'm dueling Yugi, that should be fun." it sounded innocent enough, but neither spirit or Muto were fooled. Yugi and Yami shared a glance before the smaller boy faded.

"The two duelist selected will follow me to the back elevator while the rest of the finalists and guest will take the main elevator the top platform."

"Good luck." Airi said.

Yami nodded, giving her hand a squeeze. He followed Bakura and the Roland to the back of the room. He didn't look back as the elevator doors closed.

"I have to say this blimp is impressive." Mai was saying as the rest of them took the main elevator to the top of the blimp.

"The duel should be even more interesting." Charlotte said. "How good is this Bakura kid?"

"He won all of his cards in one shot, so that means something." Joey said.

"Six at once?" Serenity said

"Yeah, make his opponent give them all up." Joey shivered. "Personally I'm glad I don't have to duel him."

_'Ruthless as well as dangerous.'_ Airi thought. This opponent sounded worse the more she heard of him.

The platform was in the very center of the roof of the blimp. It was the last place she would have chosen to have a competition; much to windy and cold, but this was Seto's idea. By the time they arrived Bakura and Yami were already in position on the field with Roland standing as referee.

"Wow, this is cool." Duke said.

"And freezing." Serenity said, rubbing her arms. It was chilly.

"Here comes master of ceremonies." Charlotte said.

Kaiba and Mokuba appeared from their own privet entrance.

"I want to get this started so I'll keep this short." Kaiba said. "Kaiba Craft 3 is cruising at an altitude of 4,000 feet. The cold air will test your stamina and endurance. If you can't take the pain, you don't belong here."

"Well that's a cool twist." Tristan said.

"Kaiba sure knows how to up the excitement." Duke said.

"Shut it." Airi was getting goose bumps. "you're not the ones dueling."

"The winner of this duel will progress to the next level. The loser is out." Kaiba took a position at the side of the field, still keeping his distance from the others.

"Are you ready to lose it all, Yugi?" Bakura, still sounding like himself, still had a negative undertone.

"First admit who you really are." Yami said. "I know you have the ring, show yourself. "

Bakura laughed, voice changing as he did. His hair rose up, looking like bat wings on the side of his head. His eyes narrowed and his grin seemed to become more toothy. The Millennium Ring appeared with a flash of gold on the front of his shirt.

"I'm flattered you recognized me, Spirit." the Spirit of the Ring said. "I was afraid you might have forgotten me since the last time we dueled."

"But I threw that away." Tristan said. "It's suppose to be in the middle of the forest."

"I might just be new, but what is going on?" the guy named Namu said. Joey started to explain, the others adding in comments. Airi didn't look away from the field. Now the spirit of the ring had officially revealed himself, she wasn't going to take her eyes off her brother for a moment.

"You're here for the Millennium Items aren't you?" Yami said. "You will not succeed in your evil quest. I'm going to win this duel."

"Really?" the other Spirit didn't sound convinced. "even if you win this duel, which I'm sure you won't, are you sure you can complete this mission of yours? If you let some parts of the past repeat, you will only destroy those you came to help."

"Your taunting will get you no where." Yami's voice was a growl. "I have the support of my friends to help me get though this."

"Yes I know. You were foolish in the past with that as well." Airi didn't let herself flinch as Evil Bakura gave her a glance. He continued. "Are you sure all your friends are your ally? Not many people are what they seem."

"You speak nonsense." Yami said, with hints of Yugi's slightly evident.

Evil Bakura laughed, but didn't answer.

"The first duel of the battle city finals will begin now." Roland interrupted the banter,

"Come one, Yugi!" Tea called

"You can do this, bud!" Tristan said.

"We're here for you!" Airi said. _'please be careful.'_

The duel was on. For the first three rounds Yami was on top. With Gazelle and Magnet Warrior he wiped out three of Bakura's monsters, reducing his 4000 life points to 450.

"Something's not right." Mai said.

"I agree." Airi said. "This opponent is much to cleaver to lose this easily." her fears were affirmed by the evil spirit's next move.

"Thank you for your cooperation in destroying my monsters." Evil Bakura said. "Now the real destruction can begin."

"What destruction, he has no cards out. He must be bluffing." Joey said.

"No he isn't." Airi said.

"How do you know?"

"I can tell. Call it experience."

"I needed three monsters destroyed before I could play my all powerful card. I summon Necrofear!" a blue skinned, humanoid monster appeared, looking as friendly as a snow storm. "I place two face downs and end my turn."

Airi was confused. That monster could have taken out one of Yami's monsters no problem. What was he waiting for? Was it the face down Yami had placed earlier? Why wasn't the dark spirit fighting back?

"I sacrifice Gazelle to summon Dark Magician Girl." Yami said. the blue clad magician appeared, a bright contrast to the to the other monster's destructive look. "I reveal my face down card, Magic Formula. This raises Dark Magician Girl's attack by 500, enough to take out your monster. Dark Magician Girl, attack Necrofear." the other monster was pixilated under the attack of the magician. Everyone but Airi and Kaiba cheered. Something still seemed off.

Evil Bakura laughed, cutting the cheering short. "You did exactly what I wanted you to do, Spirit. You have no idea what you have unleashed. Now I have Necrofear in my graveyard I can activate the magic card Dark Sanctuary."

A nebula like mist covered the field. It was impossible to see the sky around them, locking them in a cobweb like shell. Out of the think clouds, eyes and fanged mouths appeared, winking and leering at the on lookers.

"Great, more dead creepy stuff." Joey said, standing closer to his sister.

Panic threatened to fog Airi's mind. The eyes seemed to be watching every move she made.

"Wait tell you see what I have in store for you. You are about to see evil like you never have before."

"Explain yourself." Yami said.

"Simply put, this sanctuary will keep you in a complete state of fear. It will feed upon your fear until his destroys you."

Airi did her best to stay calm. They would be alright. She just had to keep her own fears down. She wasn't going to be a distraction.

"You may control the field, but you don't have any monsters to protect your life points. Gamma Magnet Warrior, attack."

Instead of an attack, a ghost appeared out of the back of the monster and attacked Yami. Airi felt it too, even though it wasn't very painful she still had a sharp feeling when 'Yugi' was attacked. The fact she felt real pain made it evident this was some sort of shadow game. She should have expected nothing less. Yami didn't seem worse then shaken, which was something to be grateful for.

"This is quite simple bit of magic. I get to posses one of your monsters with a monster of my own, my Evil Ghost of Dark Sanctuary. I get to posses one of your monsters, and when you attack me with that monster, it attack you and takes some of your life points with it."

"Have you possessed all of my monsters?" Yami said.

"You'll just have to find out." Evil Bakura smiled. "I hope you're not scared, because things have only just begun. My turn, and I play Destiny Board."

A large board appeared, looking like a intimidating bill board. Letters and numbers were printed over the surface of the board, a sliding marker waited to chose one of the options.

"Is this duel monsters or a haunted house." Charlotte said.

"I'll say haunted house." Duke said.

"Not more ghosts." Joey looked around, failing at looking brave.

"This is just a game, right?" Serenity said.

"I hope so." Airi said. This was getting out of hand.

"Let me tell you what my new friend does." Evil Bakura said. "Every turn I get a message from the spirit world. I get a letter each turn to spell out a word." the marker slid to cove the letter F. "in five moves the word will be complete, and you automaticly lose."

"I will not lose." Yami said, Yugi's voice adding to it to make it more forceful.

"Ya tell him, Yuge." Joey said.

"He's only got one card that can help. but i doubt he will draw it in time." Kaiba said, more to himself then anyone else.

"Yugi know what he's doing." Tea said. "Right Airi?"

"Always." Airi said. Inwardly she couldn't help but agree with Seto. If Yami and this evil spirit were from Ancient Egypt, then a God Card might be the thing to achieve victory.

"Since I'm sure you like a good gamble, I'll make things more interesting with my Dark Door." Evil Bakura said. "This card makes it so we can only attack once per turn. This make your choosing which monster is possessed more interesting, for me anyway. To keep this in play I must sacrifice a monster each turn." he dispossessed of a monster from his hand. "I know place a face down and end my turn. "

Yami drew, glancing over the field. "I summon Kuriboh in defense mode. Now Dark Magician Girl attack."

Again the Ghost appeared out of the back of Yugi's monster. Airi gritted her teeth, wanting to curse in frustration; the ghost did changed monsters each turn. All she could do was watch the ghost attack Yami. But this attack was different. The ghost hit Yami but Instead of a Airi getting a brief moment of pain, she was almost screamed as lightning hot pain engulfed her. She hugged herself tightly, gritting her teeth tighter, in a vein attempt of defense. Her chest felt like it was being crushed, killing any scream wanting to escape her. Though slitted eyes she looked up at the field, but nothing was out of the ordinary. The monsters hadn't left the field at all. How had she been hit?

"Airi!" Yami and Yugi's voices exclaimed along with the others. She managed a smile, but only managed a wince. The feeling was fading, but her breathing still felt a little constricted. The girls in the group were asking her all kinds of questions, but all she could managed was a faint "I'm fine".

"Bakura what are you playing at?" Yami demanded, ignoring the fact more of his life points had decreased and another letter had appeared on the Destiny board. "This is between us. She has nothing to do with this."

"Anyone who stands by your side become my enemy. Since you don't remember what happened all those years ago, I thought I would, how do they say it in this age, dig up the past." Evil Bakura laughed. He said something in lower tones so Airi could hear him. Whatever it was made Yami's jaw tighten in fury. Airi glanced at the monsters and was sure the Magician and Kuriboh also looked worried; why was this so complicated?

"Airi are you sure you're ok?" Tea said.

"Yes, just some chest pain." it was easier for her to talk. "It's over now."

"What is going on here?" Joey sounded like he wanted to punch something.

"I wish I knew." Airi said.

Evil Bakura's voice rose again so everyone could hear. "Besides it is partly your fault. You did provide a female monster for me, I couldn't pass up the opportunity. I know I didn't use the right kind of monster, but since you don't remember what her monster was, I didn't think you would mind if I add-libbed. "

"What are you talking about?" Yami's voice was lined with fear

"Exact details would bore you. I don't know what you were hoping to change by being here, but you will not succeed. You nearly managed to defeat the evil last time, but now I know who I'm dealing with, you won't get so close." Evil Bakura laughed again. "It would take to long to remind you of everything and you're going to lose soon anyway so why prolong the inevitable. I hope you don't plan on using that monster again." he motioned to Dark Magician Girl. "Who knows, I might have possessed it. But it's your own choice."

_"Don't listen to him, he's just distracting you."_ Airi said. They couldn't afford to lose, not to this snake in the ring. _"Relax, you can't duel when you're up tight."_

_"You just got attacked and you want me to relax." _Yugi's voice sounded higher then normal.

_"I'm fine now, just beat him so he won't hurt anyone else."_

Yami's face was expressionless but his eyes were tight. _"Airi you're getting hurt, how else are we suppose to react."_

_"Look at me." _ her eyes met his. She did her best to smile; he needed her to be strong right now. _"You can do this. I know you can. Everything will be alright. Trust yourself."_

He nodded and a new spark of determination lit up in his ruby eyes. She only hoped that would be enough.

The duel continued. Letters continued to appear on the board, counting down to Yami's demise. It looked so bad Duke started to vocally express his doubts he could win; these were met with angry threats from Tristan who told him to shut up or be throw over the side of the ship. However Yami was not prepared to go without a fight. With his brilliant strategy he was able to make the Evil Ghost posses the Kuriboh and destroy it, then destroy the dark sanctuary. Airi cheered along with the rest of them, hope again returning. She knew he would think of something.

Unfortunately the victory was short lived, and Evil Bakura had a back up plan. With some spell cards he was able to bring back the sanctuary, which meant the ghost was back. Evil Bakura played a face down and ended his turn. Now Yami was faced with what seemed like an impossible scenario. If Yami didn't attack then Bakura could play the last letter on the destiny board and win. If he did attack and got the wrong monster he would be attacked instead and his life points were low enough to make the attack wipe out the rest of his life points. She knew he wouldn't risk using Dark Magician Girl because it might hurt her. Airi wanted to strangle this evil spirit. Who was he to think he could mess with those she cared about.

"This creepy stuff is freaking me out." Joey said.

"Shut up and cheer for your friend." Mai said.

"They're going to make it." Airi said. "I know they are." even as she said it she could see why the others were nervous; It looked impossible.

Yami stood motionless, holding a privet conference with his host.

"I think he should surrender." Duke said. "I mean there's nothing he can do."

"Shut your trap Devlin." Joey said. "I know Yugi and he he's not going to give up."

"Come on Yugi." Tea said.

"Are you going to move or not?" Evil Bakura said. "You're friends are annoying and besides there is only one card you can draw which can save you now. I doubt you have the power to summon it."

A hint of a smile twitched at the corner of Yami's lips. "You doubt the power of my friends and the heart of the cards. That is your gravest mistake." he closed his eyes, concentrating. Airi inwardly prayed they would draw the needed card.

Yami drew. "I sacrifice all my monsters to summon Slifer the Sky Dragon!" lightning flashed. Dark Sanctuary disappeared in the flashing light, revealing the night sky. In the spells place appeared the seemingly endless coils of the dragon. When it formed it looked even mightier then Airi had remembered. It truly looked at home on Yami's side of the field.

"You might have the god card, but that doesn't mean you will win."even though his voice sounded confident, Evil Bakura showed uncertainty for the first time during the duel.

"It's over Bakura." Yami said. "Now Slifer-" but something stopped him. Airi had felt it too. There had been a serge of energy from a Millennium Item close by. But it wasn't from the ring.

All turned to see the man calling himself Marik standing in the doorway of the elevator. In his hand he had the Millennium Rod.

"What do you think ya're doing?" Joey started for him, but was held back by Duke and Tristan.

"I have control over the Spirit of the Ring." the man said. Even now Airi thought his voice was different then the Marik she had been hearing the last few days. "I will return control to the boy. Attack if you think he can handle it."

The rod flashed. Bakura suddenly convulsed, falling to his knees. He looked around confused, shivering in the cold air. "What is going on?" the accent identified him as the real Bakura's. "Yugi, what am I doing here?"

"Again, attack if you dare." 'Marik' turned and left. Before he did Airi was sure he shared a look with the kid Namu. Was he part of this? She pushed the idea to the back of her mind for later. Whatever was going on could wait; Bakura was hurt and needed help.

"I don't feel well." Bakura looked about to pass out.

Concerned, Yami took a step towards the injured boy.

"Don't move." Roland told him. "if you invade your opponents space, you will forfeit the duel."

"Are you stupid?" Tristan yelled. "The kid needs help."

"Yeah, stop the duel." Charlotte said.

Airi didn't know what to say. They needed him to win, but if this was like a shadow game, a blast from Slifer could finish Bakura off for good. Yami stood, conflicted on what he should do.

Suddenly Bakura stood, the evil grin reappearing on his face. His hair rose, and eyes narrowed.

"I'm back, spirit." he opened his eyes wide, as if welcoming the blast. "You're already hurt enough people. Give me your best shot, if you have the nerve."

"Slifer attack." Yami's voice blended with the roar from his dragon. The beam of energy was blinding. Airi had to turn her head away. When it faded, Bakura was laying on the ground. The life point counter fell to zero.

"Yugi Muto is the winner." Roland said

"Oh, shut it." Mai said.

All of them were at Bakura's side at an instant. Having some medical training Airi gave him a quick look over. The wound on his arm, along with the cold and shadow magic had made him extremely weak, but amazingly he had survived the attack from Slifer. She regretted giving him any credit, but she was glad the Evil Spirit had taken over in the end. Real Bakura might have died in the blast from the god card in his present state.

"We need to get him back to his room." she looked up at Tristan, the strongest of the bunch. "Get him to bed and make sure the heat is on."

"Got it." Tristan scooped Bakura up and headed for the elevator with the others close at his side. Getting down the elevator was cramped and added to the stress. Everyone pushed out, but Airi managed to stay at the back. Yugi and Yami had switched, and the spirit took a protective stance next to her. Wether it was Yugi's order to keep her safe or his own idea she didn't know or care. The two Mutos were about to follow the others into Bakura's room, but were acausted by the Kaibas, who had come down their own elevator ahead of the rest.

"Great duel."Mokuba said.

"I guess it was well played." Kaiba said. "but it wasn't surprising, since you have a god card."

"Thank you but excuses me." Yugi disappeared through the door.

"I have to say your brother get eve more dramatic when he duels." Kaiba said.

"Dramatics have nothing to do with it." Airi snapped. "there is a lot more at stake then you can even imagine. I would tell you what, but you're too blind to see anything which doesn't bring you victory."

"I think you put to much faith in his god card. I have the card to make my duel with your brother the greatest of the century." Kaiba said. He started to walk away, Mokuba behind him. "you were never good at admitting defeat Airi."

"Defeat my foot." Airi said.

"Let him go." Yami's face didn't look as peaceful as his words. "If you start something I might finish it."

She couldn't help smiling. "Knowing you, you would." it was nice to have a moment away from the others. Her relief of not being around enemy and the stress pf the duel suddenly released itself in shivers.

"You must be cold." Yami said, concern in his voice. "there must be a draft."

"I'm fine." she lied. "i just need to talk to you."

he nodded, motioning farther down the hall away from the open doorway. They stood in silence, Yami waiting for her to speak first.

"Yami, tell me what that spirit told you after I was attacked." Airi looked him right in the eye. "I need to know, and I know Yugi won't tell me. Please, before I figure out a way to make you."

Yami smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. "He told me he knows about the diadem."

Airi's insides turned colder then air outside. "he knows how it works?" she repeated.

"He knows enough; much more then we do. He says there is a power locked away in it. Personally I don't think he knows exactly what it is. Like me he can just sense there is something there. This is the least of our worries. He knows how it works." Yami paused.

"Go on." Airi's voice was barely more then a whisper.

He looked at the bare mettle ceiling, as if he would find a easier way of saying it. "He said it will protect you from Millennium Items, but shadow magic is a different story. What he did to you was a unique form of shadow magic I didn't know existed. He can use monsters to project pain on separate party. He did it to you to show his power." Yami's fists were clenched so tight she was sure he would have drawn blood if they had been flesh.

"So it's like voodoo." Airi said, more to herself. At his puzzled look, she explained. "Some dark magic thing they have in America. They use dolls to hurt people they don't like." she did her best to hind the fear in her voice. "We should have expected the diadem would have some flaws. It can't keep me safe from every thing. I guess I'll have to be more careful."

"Much more careful." Yami took her hands. His warm energy feeling her with comfort despite the situation. "Airi what happened up there was exactly what would make Yugi crack." she could hear the unspoken _and me_ in his words.

She kept eye contact, hoping she was doing a good job in masking her emotions. "May I remind you of your promise two nights ago." despite her calm voice, she was trying to keep from shaking.

"I know, and you have my word." he shook his head, eyes closing angerly. "But that doesn't mean I have to like it."

"I don't either." she swallowed, trying get rid of the lump out of her throat. "But if anyone can keep Yugi going, it's you." she placed a hand on his transparent cheek, causing him to look at her. "I believe you will defeat him. I don't care what happened five thousand years ago, you will make it."

He opened his mouth to say something, but then decided against it and closed it again. Her heart ached for him. He was blaming himself for all this, and he didn't even know all of his history. On impulse she pulled him into a hug.

"Airi?" she almost laughed at the surprise in his voice.

"Thank you." she said. "I'm so glad you're here."

He gently pulled back, staring at her like she had gone mad. "Why?"

"Because the idea of Yugi doing this all by himself makes me sick." she wiped her tears away angerly;why did she have to leak at a time like this? "You can't blame yourself for everything; your not the one who caused that ghost to attack me. You are not to blame and if you keep on blaming yourself, then Yugi will feel guilty and that won't help anyone."

As warm chuckle escaped him. He gently wiped away the tear she missed. "Airi, I should be thanking you."

it was her turn to look confused. "For what?"

"For more then you can ever imagine." he suddenly stiffened, looking towards the door way. Others were coming out looking alarmed about something. Airi turned to see Yugi hurrying towards them. His expression brought back all her worry.

"Yugi, how's Bakura?" she said.

"He's alright, he just needs rest. Tea's staying with him. But the Millennium Ring has disappeared." Yugi said. "I think we should look, but I don't know where to start."

"Right now I'll enjoy his being gone." Airi said. "He's probably licking his wounds. At least he should. Right now I don't give a darn." she looked away, angry at herself for letting her emotions out like that. "I'm sorry Yugi, I think this is getting to me."

"To all of us." Yugi placed a hand on her arm. "Maybe we should rest before the next duel. Knowing this spirit, I'm sure he'll show up again when he's ready."

"I fear he will return." Yami's voice was grave. "Until then we should focus on Marik and his plans."

"Right." Yugi grinned, trying to lighten the mood. "One thing at a time. With us working together nothing will stop us."

He and Yami exchanged a high five. Airi tried not to smile at the humor of an ancient pharaoh participating in such a modern custom. She could half way see why the evil spirit had suffered the attack instead of letting Bakura get blasted. Without their hosts, the spirits of the items were truly powerless.

She followed the two of them into their room. They all needed a rest, even her. If much more happened on this trip she was going to need a vacation from anything duel monsters related. As long as they survived the next couple days, she wouldn't have much to complain about; at least until the next trouble came along.

* * *

><p>AN: sorry it's not much, and if the duel was not completely acurate, sorry i just didn't like working with Evil Bakura. the diadem is not all powerful, but will Marik leave Airi alone? well, we'll have to see.

REVIEW PLEASE! hopefully i'll get the next chapter up soon, i still have to write it. My plot changes a little in my verstion so i really hope i don't confues all of you. anyway, tell me if i'm doing ok.

Happy Holidays! be safe.


	27. Chapter 27

Ok, I'm really sorry I'm taking so long but besides the fact my life is nuts right now, i hate rewriting duels so it takes longer.

THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! welcome new readers and hugs to the old.

Thanks goes to Noel for taking time out of her schedule to beta this.

TELL ME IF THIS WAS GOOD! i didn't get any ok if the content was good so tell me if it fits.

I don't own Yugioh or Charlotte, but Airi is mine.

Alright, here we go. Just know I didn't tell most of the duel so sorry if it is choppy. Also Airi has already meet Shadi, see chapter 18 if you forgot.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 27<p>

It was nice to have a few minutes of relaxation even though Airi was sure none of them actually relaxed. Unable to stay sitting for more than a few minutes she had gone to check on Bakura. He slept so soundly she almost called for more professional medical help, but decided it was only his body's way of healing after the stress he had gone through. Tea offered to remain with him until the next duel, which Airi was grateful for. After making sure everything was somewhat stable she returned to the room. She hurried, not wanting to be gone too long in case something happened. Besides that she didn't like being Bakura's room. Even with the Evil Bakura gone for the moment, she still felt something of his presence.

The room she came back to was quiet with an underline of worry affecting the atmosphere. Yugi sat at the table, staring at one his cards. The rest of his desk was spread out over the table. It was likely he wouldn't be dueling soon but going through his deck was his way of relaxing. He didn't look up when she walk behind him to see the card he was looking at. It was Slifer. Even just looking at it gave her shivers up her spine. Seeing that monster twice in action had been quite an experience.

Yami stood detached at the window looking out at the blackness outside. She couldn't see his reflection in the glass but the stiff way he held himself was enough to tell her he was engrossed thought. She walked quietly up beside him, her feet barely making a sound on the carpet. His eyes were closed, and he was gripping his arms to tightly she was sure his knuckles would have been white if his fingers had been flesh.

She placed her hand on one of his transparent left. At her touch his eyes snapped open. He turned, their eyes meeting. The darkness in his sunset eyes refected the troubles of his mind.

"_Are you alright?"_ she said.

His smile was bitter, but the darkness in his eyes lessened.

"_Just thinking." _he said.

His tired tone made her heart clench with frustration at how much he and Yugi were going through. She gently slipped her hand under his, heart quickening at her forwardness. _"That's some pretty hard thinking." _

His fingers gently squeezed hers, filling her hand with warmth. _"We have a hard problem."_

She smiled, hoping she looked reassuring. _"Don't ware yourself out."_

He raised an eye brow. _"Was that another old joke?"_

"_Touchy."_ She smiled. _"Just don't overdo it."_ She squeezed back, before letting go. Turning so he wouldn't see anything in the window if her expression slipped, she walked over the couch across from Yugi. Her brother hadn't moved at all.

"Yugi, your face is going to freeze like that if you don't stop glaring at the card." Airi said.

"Sorry." Yugi finally looked up from Slifer. "It's just hard to get used to."

"What is?"

"The power in this card."

Airi frowned. "I know heart of the cards is power, but I'm guessing this is different."

"I'm surprised this card even exists." Yugi said. "I mean, with what I've seen of this and seeing Kaiba play Obelisk, these monsters are much too powerful."

"No wonder Seto wants it." Airi sat across from him, folding her arms as she thought.

"What do you think, Yami?" Yugi said.

Yami finally turned from the window, expression still grim. "These defiantly are the tools to unlocking something, but what it is I'm afraid I have no answers."

"So these have something to do with the past of the Nameless Pharaoh." Yugi said.

"You have learned much, Yugioh." A voice said from the direction of the door.

All looked up to see a familiar spirit in a turban standing near the closed door of the room.

"Shadi." Airi and Yugi said in unison.

"We meet again." Shadi gave a ridged bow. "I am sorry it has to be under such circumstances."

"Have you come to tell us more?" Yugi said, standing. "I mean, I'm sure you know more about what is going on here then we do."

"I am limited in what information I can reveal at this time."

"At this point, I think we'll take what we can get." Airi said, also rising. She didn't know if having Shadi there helped anything or made it worse. There better be a good reason he was here.

"I have felt the activations of the Millennium Items." Shadi's voice was grave. The Key around his neck seemed to flash. "I have been instructed to tell you only what is relevant to your mission."

Yami and Airi shared a look. This probably meant they weren't going to hear anything really satisfying.

"What can you tell us about the God Cards?" Yugi said. The way he placed the card down on the table reflected his uncertainty towards it.

"I was sent to help you understand this very thing." Shadi inclined his head to Yugi. "These cards are an important key to the destruction of great evil. The past is seeking revenge."

"You mean Marik?" Airi said.

"An even greater power." Shadi's voice became even graver. "Marik is a great threat, but he was not in the past. His family was in charge of protecting some of the Millennium Items, but instead decided to use the power for himself. However, even his collecting the cards is not as grave as the prospect of the Dark Spirit of the Ring coming into power of the Millennium Items."

"How so?" Yami said, forgetting only the Muto's could hear him. Airi repeated the question out loud.

"The Millennium Items are their own key to unlocking a power, which must not be awakened. I cannot tell you more at this time."

Airi tried not to show her disappointment. "Then what do the God Cards open?"

"The true strength of the God Cards can only be revealed when all three of them are together. At the proper location, in the correct circumstances and using the powerful word, can they reach their full potential. Only someone who has a link to the past can use these combined cards without suffering the wrath of the gods themselves. On this ship there are four who have the destiny to hold these cards, but only one will succeed. Depending on who succeeds transcribes the rest of world history."

Yugi looked down at the card again, hands balling into fists. He must have guessed like her he and Yami were part of those destined to hold the cards, or the world was in danger. Airi bit her lip, keeping the bitter emotions she felt towards fate to herself. Yami came up and placed a hand on her brother's shoulder. Smiling his thanks, Yugi turned back to Shadi. "So, because I have the spirit of the pharaoh with me, I am one of these contestants."

"Partially true." Shadi's eyes seemed to look through the both of them with his unblinking stare. "You were chosen to have these cards, Yugioh. It was seen millennia ago that you would rise to the challenge or refuse and let the darkness come again. These cards are the only way to find out how to destroy the evil which the Spirit of the Ring is trying to bring back. However this sword had two blades. I showed the power of the tablets to Pegasus so he could create the tools to help this modern age face the danger, but having this power at such easy access to anyone has consequences. If the cards are possessed by the wrong person, the power will consume them and destroy the world."

"Like Marik." Airi whispered.

"Well spoken. It is very important the Pharaoh's Spirit has these cards or what he was sent to do will be nothing."

"Yugi, let me take over." Yami said.

Yugi closed his eyes and the puzzle flashed. When his eyes opened again, Yami's red ones shone in the florescent lights. Shadi dropped down to one knee in respect.

"You have my word and that of my host. We will not fail." Yami said. Yugi appeared detached behind him, nodding at this statement.

"I meant no disrespect, Spirit of the Pharaoh." Shadi said, still looking at the carpet.

"None taken." Yami said "Is there anything else you can tell us about the past?"

"Forgive me, but I cannot." Shadi stood again. "Anything more would be too dangerous to you and the others."

Afraid Shadi was about to disappear Airi blurted out. "Can you tell me about my diadem?" She flushed at the stares of the others but pressed on. "We found out it is not all powerful, which I'm not surprised. Is there anything more about it you can say?"

Shadi studied her with his penetrating gaze. "I cannot tell you who possessed it for I have been told not to reveal. You are correct it is not all powerful, defensive or offensive. The true power is hidden, and I am afraid even I have not been told what this is. This I can assure you; It will protect your mind from being controlled or damage from shadows and the Millennium Items."

Airi nodded, even with her head seeming to buzz from other questions this information prompted.

"My time is nearly up." Shadi remained on bended knee as he addressed Yami again. "I am sure you will succeed, Spirit of the Pharaoh."

"I can assure you the God Cards will not fall into the hands of the enemy; any of them." Yami's words helped to banish the uncertainty from the room. His sounded more regal then Airi had ever heard.

"Attention" Roland's voice came over the loud speaker, making everyone look up in surprise. "The next round of the Battle City Finals will accrue in ten minutes."

"So soon." Airi said. She looked back and found Shadi had vanished. "Oh, great. What is it with him and his vanishing trick?"

"At least he told us something." Yugi said.

"Still wish we knew more." Airi said. She sat back down, watching the two boys gather up the scattered cards. "What do we know now?"

"There are too many factors we have to worry about." Yami sighed, letting a bit of his confident mask to slip. "Now there are too evil forces, which seem to want different things, after us."

"Only those with a link to the past can have a claim on the God Cards." Airi repeated Shadi's words. She frowned, trying to decipher the meaning. "I guess that includes Marik, both of you, Seto, and Ishizu."

"That's five." Yugi said. "He said four."

"I was grouping you and Yami."

"Oh."

"It's odd." Airi said. "I mean, Yugi getting chosen. Don't we have to be special or something?"

"Aren't you?" Yami's voice was soft, his eyes not looking up from the cards. She looked up at the ceiling, her face suddenly seemed warmer.

"I mean, everyone else has some kind of link to Egypt. I don't think we have any Egyptian blood, do we?" she said.

"We could ask gramps." Yugi said. "I'm sure he can dig up something."

"Horrible pun." Airi smiled. "I don't think birth records go back that far."

"There has to be more to it than that." Yami was thoughtful. "Kaiba's image did appear on the stone tablet in the museum and he has a god card. I don't think he has any blood link."

"Maybe it is just look-a-likes." Airi said.

"Well I look like you." Yugi said to Yami. "Seto looks like a rock."

"In more ways than one." Airi muttered.

"Also," Yugi continued. "Bakura and his Spirit might look alike."

"That has to stink." Airi said. "I mean, being possessed it one thing, but to look like them is another thing."

"Thanks." Yami pretended to be offended.

"Sorry for damaging your ego." Airi smiled despite her pretended interference.

"But then who does Marik look like?" Yugi said.

No one could think of an answer.

"Maybe he's just an imposter to the power like Shadi said." Airi said with a shrug.

"But if he can control the power of the God Cards, then he is as dangerous and the Spirit of the Ring." Yami said.

"Great." Airi leaned back in her chair. "Right when I thought we had figured something out."

"At least we know your Diadem still has some power." Yugi said. "I mean, not being mind controlled is a good thing."

Airi took off the gold ornament, frowning as she studied it. The band was till the most beautiful thing she owned. The gold ankh in the center of the crown glittered up at her in the light. It didn't seem as mysterious as before, but she was still glad she had it. Any kind of reassurance was welcome in this crazy mess they were in. she touched the ankh with a finger, surprisingly warm for not having direct contact with her skin.

"If only." Yami's voice was only a whisper, but made Yugi and Airi look up.

"Sorry?" Airi said.

"I only wished I knew what all this was about." Frustration was evident in his tone. "If I knew it might give me an advantage."

"I guess we'll have to trust." Yugi said.

"Trust?" Yami said.

"That whatever happened in the past was worth fighting for and is still worth it now." The tone in Yugi's voice was serious, even with his reassuring smile.

"Five minutes." Roland's voice barged again into the silence. "Contestants and guests are asked to make their way to the main hall."

Airi slipped the diadem back over her hair. It was time to go back into the fray.

"Think we'll get to just watch this time?" Yugi said following close behind Yami.

Airi didn't get a chance to answer before she nearly ran into Tristan and Duke coming down the hall with Joey and Serenity.

"I'm serious." Tristan was saying. "There was this weird guy and he pulled us up. We could have died."

"Right, I haven't seen any guys in a bathrobe and a turban on this ship." Joey said.

"Not kidding, Joey." Tristan said.

"What is all this racket?" Charlotte came up the hall behind them.

"Tristan and Duke were saved by a ghost in a turban on the dueling deck." Serenity said.

"Ghost, host." Joey said. "There are no such things as ghosts."

At that precise moment Yugi tripped. Stumbling he put out a hand to steady himself, and pushed Joey in the back. The blond nearly jumped through the roof. Yami gripped his host by the back of his jacket before he could fall over again. The hall rang with laughter.

"Who did that?" Joey said.

"What's the matter Joey?" Tristan said. "Ghost give you a shove?"

Airi had to grip Yami's arm, she was laughing so hard.

"What?" Tristan said. "I didn't think it was that funny."

"What's all this noise about?" Tea came out of Bakura's room.

Nearly everyone started explaining, trying to speak over Joey who was trying to defend himself.

"Come on." Charlotte said. "We don't need money bags thinking of an excuse to disqualify us."

"Especially for Joeys yelling in the halls." Duke said.

The teasing didn't stop until they got to the main hall. Tea, who usually would have been one of the most vocal in teasing Joey, wasn't as lively as normal. Airi remembered how subdued she had been when she had checked on Bakura earlier. Something about the brunette was off, but maybe she was just as worried at the rest of them. Her mood didn't approve when Namu arrived soon after. The glance he gave Tea wasn't lost on Yugi. She short boys glared at him, even though he was invisible. Giving Airi a wink, Yami gave control back to his host. When the younger boy stood there blinking in shock, the spirit told him it was so he could defend her better. Yugi went pink and stammered something. He got even redder when Tea came over to talk to him. Airi shared a look with Yami, both smiling as they took a few steps away to give them some room. Airi mentally promised herself she was going to make sure her brother asked Tea. After all this, he would need to have some real teenager experiences.

"Ready for the next round?" Mai appeared next to Airi. "You seem really anxious girl, is something wrong?"

Airi shrugged. "Last duel was really intense. I guess I'm just getting overwhelmed."

"Hate missing out on the action, huh?" Mai said. "Don't worry, hun. I'm sure you'll get a shot in a later tournament."

_'If I feel like dueling after this.'_ Airi thought. Dueling was still fun, but after the last few days, it was a lot more trouble than it was worth.

"The next round of the Battle City Finals will now begin." Roland announced.

The numbered balls bounced around the clear dome, one of them being swallowed up by one of the Blue-eye's heads.

"Number 2, Joey Wheeler."

"Oh Yeah!" Joey punched the air. "Look out, Wheeler's in the house!"

Kaiba glared while the others smiled and told Joey good luck. Airi was sure he wanted to be the one to beat Joey out of the tournament.

Again the balls rattled around and the other head spat out a ball.

"Number 7, Marik Ishtar."

As one they all turned to look at the tall figure standing in the doorway.

"You're going down, big guy." Joey said.

'Marik' looked at him with dark calculating eyes, but didn't answer. Airi didn't know how Joey could be so confident towards a holder of a Millennium Item. He was either brave or acting stupid.

"Contestants please follow me." Roland led the way to the elevator.

"Good luck Joey." Mai said.

Giving everyone thumbs up, Joey disappeared into the elevator behind the others.

"Do you think Joey is going to be ok?" Serenity said as the group entered the other elevator.

"Don't worry about your brother?" Mai said. "He can take care of himself."

"Yeah, or his big mouth will keep them at bay." Charlotte said.

Yami and the Mutos didn't join in with the laughs following this statment. Yugi also looked worried.

"_Marik has the third Egyptian God Card."_ He said. _"Do you think he'll use it on Joey?"_

"_I'm sure."_ Yami said. _"Those cards almost guarantee a victory and besides, they have more life in them than most other cards so the damage will be greater."_

Face grave, Yugi nodded in agreement.

"_Don't worry about Joey."_ Airi said, glaring at Yami for not helping the situation. _"He'll be fine. You know him. It takes a lot to get to him."_

Again Yugi nodded, but still looked worried.

The platform was still cold when they appeared. Again the contestants and Kaibas waited for them. Joey was again saying things to Marik, who didn't seem to notice. Behind her Airi was sure she could hear the kid Namu snort at the blonds ranting. She moved to stand closer to Yami. Even if she wasn't sure who Marik really was she didn't like this Namu kid.

"The second round in the Battle City Finals will now begin." Roland announced.

"The duelist drew and the life point meters beeped as the life points counters were set to 4000.

"Just watch this Marik." Joey said. "I'll beat you in nine turns."

Yugi gowned softly so no one but Airi could hear. She squeezed his shoulder in reassurance, but felt like smacking Joey upside the head. After all this he was still letting his ego drown his cautiousness.

"Nine turns, where did he get that number?" Duke said to Charlotte.

"It's Joey." she said. "Just be glad he can count."

"He already has everything worked out." Serenity was obviously proud of her brother.

Airi and Yami glanced at each other. Only time would tell if Marik called Joey's bluff.

Marik reached behind him and pulled out the Milleium Rod he had place somewhere for safe keeping. Everyone instantly became on edge. Even Kaiba lifted an eyebrow.

"Point that thing somewhere else." Joey said. Airi was impressed he was able to sound calm when he said it.

Marik complied and again the Rod disappeared.

"_Something is wrong."_ Yami said.

"_In what way?"_ Yugi said.

"_I'm not sure."_ Yami was looked at Marik, as if he was trying to look at the no longer present rod. _"The power coming from him seems different somehow."_

Airi looked back up at the duel, which had finally started with Joey placing a monster on the field. There was something different, but she was less experienced with these things then Yami.

Whether he was Marik or not, Joey's oponents was good. His field spells cause limitations to the cards Joey could play. Kaiba's face went from smug satisfaction when he looked at Joey to intent study as he watched Marik. Airi made sure the group continued to vocally back Joey up. After all that hot air he had built up for himself, Joey couldn't afford to back down.

Joey's work was even more complicated when Marik produced a card which was a trap card which could attack as a monster. Airi had never seen a card like this, but from the smug look on Seto's face it was a legal move. The card, Embodiments of Apophis, became the most powerful monster on the field. The grotesque monster with a snake head emerging from the back of the humanoid body stared Joey with a featureless face.

"Can he still win?" Serenity hadn't doubted her brother until the point, but even she could see things just got really bad.

"He'll make it." Airi told her.

"It's not going to be easy." Mai said. "As long as he keeps his life points safe, he has a chance."

Joey's next move was to use his Scapegoats. One of the little fuzz balls saved his life points from the attack. Everyone cheered, but it was a short lived victory.

"I discard a card from my hand and activate Magic Jammer." Marik said.

The goats disappeared, destroyed by the spell card. After this Marik proceeded to destroy the two monsters which remained on Joey's side of the field. Airi closed her eyes to shut out the pixilated slaughtering. There had to be something Joey could do, but what?

"Get back up Joey!" Mai's voice snapped Airi's attention back to the field. Joey had fallen to his knees, hand hovering over his deck as he fought the urge to surrender. "You're not a quitter! If you quit now you'll be a runner all your life."

"Don't be a wash . . . I mean Wipeout." Charlotte changed her statement halfway, glancing at Airi apologetically. Airi shrugged, refusing to look at Kaiba as she did so.

"You can do this Joey!" Tristan said.

"You promised me you would help!" Yugi said.

Yugi's comment seemed to be the jab which broke Joey's uncertainty. He stood, nodding to Yugi as he did so. Airi was most relieved he didn't look as cocky has he had been.

"You had your chance to give up honorably." Marik said. "Now you are going to lose. Apophis Attack!"

"I activate the trap card, Foolish Burial. I'm allowed to put a card into you're grave yard." Joey's voice was not confident. "I now play Grave Robber to take a card from you're grave yard."

"_Cleaver."_ Yami said. Unable to see things as clearly as he did, Airi had to wait to see what was happening along with the others.

"I play my Jinzo." Joey said, his monster appearing as he spoke. "No trap cards are allowed to be in play while he is on the field, which mean's ya're part trap-monster has left the building."

"Yes!" Yugi said.

Marik's card disappeared. Cheering along with the rest of the gang, Airi happened to look back at Namu. The youth was the only spectator, besides Kaiba, to be upset by the victory. He was looking intently at Marik as if he was telepathically giving orders. But how could that happen? Links with Millennium Items gave people the ability to us telepathy. Where Namu and Marik connected?

"_What is it?"_ Yami said.

"_Do you feel something strange about Namu?"_ Airi said.

Yami studied the other boy intently. Both of them ignored side comments from the group about the cards Joey was playing now. They probably

"_There is something."_ Yami said. _"It is stronger with him then it is with the one called Marik."_

Airi gulped, not looking up as gasps in response to what was happening on the field rose up around them. _"So what you saying, That Marik is really back here_?"

"_It could be."_Yami's attention was fully on Namu, even though from the sounds coming around them the tables again had been turned against Joey.

"_But the one up there has the Rod."_Airi tried to hold on to some hope they hadn't been fooled. It was shattered by Yami's next words.

"_It is possible they made an imitation."_

"_Great. That means he's been standing behind us the whole time." _

"_We don't have any proof, but I would say yes."_ Yami turned to his host, who was completely engrossed with the duel. _"Yugi, let me have control."_

"Why?" Yugi glanced up, surprised.

"_Trust me."_

The switch was maid and Yugi took his place between Yami and Airi.

"_What's going on?"_ Yugi said.

Airi gave him a brief explanation, but was interrupted by a sharp, mental warning from Yami. The Mutos looked up to see 'Marik' looking at a card he just drew. Despite the clam expression there was a definite sign of fear in the man's eyes. He looked over towards the group. Airi didn't have to look back to guess he was looking at so called Namu.

"I place a card in the temple chest." A gold box appeared behind him on the temple field spell image he had produced earlier. "This card I have placed in there will be your undoing." 'Marik' sent to other cards into his grave yard. "I sacrifice these two cards to bring forth the Winged Dragon of Ra!"

The lid on the golden box lifted, blinding all the spectators with intense light. Airi shield her eyes with her hand, squinting to keep the field in focus. The light dimmed enough for all to see, and a soft gasp escaped from Airi's lips.

This god monster was truly the most unique dragon Airi had ever seen. With the head of a falcon with the headdress of a pharaoh and the body of a dragon it was like a sphinx from legend and twice and deadly.

Even with evidently the winning monster on the field, it was evident Joey's opponent was worried about the monster on his side of the field. He glanced back toward the spectators again, before seeming to come to a decision.

"Winged Dragon of Ra, Attack!"

The spectators stood helpless to stop the impending doom. Joey, knowing this was it, looked up at the monster, jaw clenched in an attempted to hide his fear.

Nothing happened. The monsters could not or would not attack. Storm clouds appeared over the duel site and thunder rumbled.

"What the heck." Charlotte said.

The god monster still did nothing. A bolt of lightning struck the monster, causing it to explode into a million pieces with an defaning crash.

"Fake." Airi said. "That card was a fake."

"And now the gods are angry." Yami said.

As if in response the field was peppered with deadly flashes of lighting, dancing close to the duelists.

"Joey, get off of there!" Tristan yelled.

"The duel is still in progress." Kaiba was the only one who didn't seem fazed by the events.

Screams from the others drew Airi's attention back to the field. One of the lighting had struck the fake Marik. The supposed Millennium Rod fell out of his robes as he fell and shattered on the dueling platform."

"Wait, that wasn't Marik." Duke said.

"So where is the real one?" Charlotte said.

A scream from Serenity shook any thoughts of Marik out of there mind. Joey was sprawled on the deck, also feeling the effects of an lightning bolt.

"This duel is still in progress." Roland tried to keep order. "No one is to get on the platform." This last statement was directed to Tristan who had attempeted to climb onto the platform.

"Forget the duel, my best friends up there." Tristan shouted at him.

"Both players still have life points. The first one to stand up is the winner of the duel."

"After being struck by lightning." Mai snapped. "You have to be joking."

"Joey!" Serenity was almost beside herself. Airi had to grip the girl's shoulders to keep her from running into the lighting.

"Come on Joey!" Tea yelled over the arguments. "You've got to get up."

"Yugi!" Yami's yell got Airi's attention. She looked up in time to see her brother, still transparent, run onto the platform. Ducking between the thinning bolts of lightning he knelt in front of his friend. She could see he was talking urgently to his friend, despite the fact Joey couldn't hear him in spirit form. Whatever had caused the lightning seemed to tire of pelting the field and the clouds drifted away. Still the two duelists lay sprawled on the field, apparently not heading the shouts coming from the terrified group.

"Yugi, get off of there!" she screamed at him, gripping Serenity's shoulders tighter to keep both of them from running up there. Yugi ignored her. He gripped Joey's shoulders, seeming to try and put energy into the other boy.

"Yugi there isn't anything you can do." Yami's voice was lost amid the other's screams.

Suddenly Yugi stood, backing up slightly. Airi and Yami stared along with the others as Joey's still form started to move.

"There're both moving." Tea said.

Both of the duelists showed signs of life, but neither seem willing to move.

"Come on Joey." Tristan said, finally backing up. Serenity stepped forward and gripped his arm not taking her eyes off her brother. Letting go of Serenity, Airi found herself stepping forward. Some one gripped her arm and she didn't have to look up to know it was Yami. She knew there was nothing she could do. It was up to Joey to pull himself out of this.

"Yugi, is he going to make it?" she heard Tea say behind her.

"I don't know." Yami's voice was low, afraid to break the silence that had descended on the field.

Yugi still stood in front of his friend eyes fixed on the unconscious blond. Everyone waited.

Suddenly Joey was on his feet, swaying slightly, rocking unsteadily.

"Joey Wheeler is the winner." Roland announced.

The platform was stampeded with worried friends. Airi was one of the first and pulled her transparent brother out of the way of being tripped over.

"What were you thinking?" she demanded.

He grinned. "I didn't."

"Obviously." Yami's answer spoke for Airi.

"Hey, how is that guy?" Joey's voice snapped them back to now.

The fake Marik was still sprawled on the deck. Despite his condition Joey lead the way to the man's side, Airi and Yami close behind. The man was fighting for consciousness, and seemed to be slipping away as they watched. Whatever the affect the revenge of the gods had done it seemed to be an attack on the nervous system.

"Hey, what were ya thinking?" Joey said. "Cards like that should be kept in a vault."

"I apologize." The man's voice was soft, like it was an effort to speak. "It was an honor to duel you, Mr. Wheeler."

"Hey, it's Joey." Joey grinned. Apparently going through a lightning storm together had softened things between the former opponents. "Would be nice to know who I was dueling, though."

"Odion." The man smiled, and then winced.

"Why were you pretending to me Marik?" Yami said.

"Ordered too." He was starting to slip away now.

"We have to get him out of the cold." Airi said.

Suddenly Odion gripped the front of Yami's jacket, pulling him closer. "You have to watch out for Dark Marik."

"Dark?" Airi's blood went as cold as the air around them.

"He is the true threat. You must defeat him. You have to save master Marik."

"What do you mean?" Yami said.

A scream came from where they had been standing. Airi jumped. In excitement she had forgotten all about 'Namu'. He was standing, clutching his head, as if there was something threatening to burst from his skull.

"Please, save him." Odion's grip slackened and he fainted.

The screams increase in volume. All attentions turned to the real Marik. He clutched his head with such ferocity Airi was surprised he wasn't bleeding.

A gold light started to carve its way over Marik's forehead, taking the shape of a Millennium Eye. Yami stood from his kneeling position besides Odion, taking a step forward in an attempt to shield the others from whatever was coming. Marik's hair began to go up like Evil Bakura's had, except all of it went up instead of two horns like sections. With one final jerk, he looked up. The face leered at them, eyes narrowed in an intimidating squint.

"Now, Spirit of the Pharaoh." Evil Marik's voice sounded like the crushing of bones. "The true fight for your power starts. My weaker self didn't have any of the ruthlessness needed to complete this task. I will defeat you and all your power will be mine."

"You won't get it, creep." Yugi said. Airi was grateful the demon before them couldn't hear her translucent brother.

"What make you so sure you'll take possession of what is mine?" Yami's voice was low, ferocity most of the group had never heard from him before.

"Only a few can use the god cards, or have you forgotten that as well." Evil Marik said. "I will have the power of all the cards, and gain what is rightfully mine."

"You're wrong." Nearly everyone forgot Kaiba was still there. "I have Obelisk, and no one is going to win him from me."

"Oh, Kaiba." Evil Marik's grin became toothier. "You have a link to the cards as much as the host of the pharaoh and my family." He lifted the real Millennium Rod and waved it threaten. "Unlike you and this foolish spirit and host, I have no obvious connection to the past. I am not burdened with other's life, thus I am in the best position to make this era of history my own." He pointed the Rod at the group. Light flashed.

Airi screamed, afraid for the others safety.

"Not here, Marik." Yami's forehead shone with a similar Millennium Eye. "If you are going to win the cards, you will do it through duels. If you try to hurt any of my friends like this again, you will answer to me."

Marik shrugged, grinning as he lowered the Rod. "As you wish. It will only take longer." He turned and disappeared down the hall to the elevators.

* * *

><p>AN: Wow, that was a lot. Hopefully that made seance. I'm sorry if you didn't get to hear much more about the past, but you'll have to wait tell pharaoh's memories.

PLEASE REVIEW! I'm not kidding they help me write.

Thanks for reading and God bless you!


	28. Chapter 28

If you want to know why this one took so long it is because it went through about three rewrites before i thought it was good enough. even now i'm a little worried about it. PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!

Special thanks goes to Noel, My beta, and for you reviews. thank you for your critiques and compliments. This would be no fun without you.

Again, I don't own Yugioh or Charlotte. But Airi and other OC are mine.

Hope you like this and don't get too confused. I'm put an explanation for somethings at the bottom just in case.

* * *

><p>Chapter 28<p>

To say Airi's nerves were shot would be an understatement. The idea of having a Dark Marik who would be worse than the one they had formally known made her very skin crawl with worry. She forced herself have control on things as she examined the unconscious Odion in his room. The rest of the group was there to see how he was, even if they could do nothing to help his condition. It was almost time for the next duel in the tournament, but he was still unconscious. He seemed to be in deeper than Bakura. It seemed like the attack from the Egyptian gods drained every ounce of strength out of him; it would be amazing if he did wake up again. With no other medical help she was left to make a diagnosis, and she hoped she was wrong. Airi felt sorry for him, but only slightly. The others might see him differently because he was no longer Marik, but the last few days had left her extremely cautious. After all, Odion and his former boss Marik had almost drowned her brother yesterday. It would take a lot more than a lightning storm to change her views about him.

Behind her she could hear Joey telling the others about his coming out of the coma on the dueling platform. Apparently he had dreamed something about his classroom at school and his friends helping him up. She didn't pay attention. Besides, she probably wasn't in it.

_"How is he?" _Yami stood detached next to her. Yugi was spending what time he could with this friends away from the battlefield.

_"He's alive, that's something. From what I've seen from the attacks from two gods, they take everything out of a person."_ She glanced back at the teens. _"Then again Joey doesn't seem to__o__ affected."_

_ "Maybe that's because the wrath of Ra was not focused on him."_

_ "I guess. Still, being struck by lightning is nothing to take lightly. Even if this wasn't a real attack, Ra is defiantly stronger than Slifer. I'm surprised he lived through it."_

_"He has a strong resolve. I can feel it."_ Even with this statement his eyes became hard with worry as he looked down at the unconscious Odion. _"If this is what happens with a fake God Card, __then what will the real one's attack be like?"_

_"You had to bring that up."_ Airi stood. _"I'm afraid the real attack must be powerful enough to kill, or something close to this."_

The announcement came over the speakers about the next two duelists about to be chosen. The group left the room, speaking in much lower tones about what the next duel might include. Airi paused one last time to look down at Odion. The man had courage, that's all she could say. She thought she was the last one in the room when she heard Joey and Mai near the door. She was about to turn around until she heard what they were saying.

"Joey, about that dream you had, the one where you're friends helped you up, was I in it?" Mai's tone caught Airi off guard. She sounded completely sincere, not joking or sarcastic at all.

"What?" Joey sounded like himself, flustered and loud. "You? There? A . . . well . . . I don't think so." his hurried footsteps faded into the hall way.

Airi turned, disgusted. What was Joey thinking? He like Mai, it was obvious. What was he doing denying it? Mai hadn't moved from the door way. Her back was to Airi, face hidden by blond hair.

"He's just being a stupid kid." Airi said, coming up to her friend. "He didn't mean any of that."

"So what?" Mai's voice was light, but the sharpness of hurt lined her words. "I didn't need to know. It was just a question."

"The truth is your a friend. You'll always be one."

"I don't need friends." Mai turned, her eyes cold as ice. "I'm a strong duelist and I don't need any of you to support me."

Airi took a step back. "Mai, I wasn't saying anything about your dueling. I'm just saying we're here for you."

"So what's your excuse?"

"What?"

"You couldn't handle staying in this tournament and now you're hanging around your brother to make yourself look good."

"I'm not-"

"Face it girl, you're brother's better then you."

Airi's fists clenched. "I know he is." she said slowly. "I know he's a great duelist and he's going to win this."

"Don't act like the supportive sister to me." Mai snapped. "You are just hiding behind him until you figure out another way to get to the top. Why else would you be here then to take a free look at all of us and bask in Yugi's victories. Neither of you seem capable of reality. You both seem to be off in your own little fantasy world until this is over."

"You have no idea what we've been going through." Airi's voice was more a hiss.

"Right, hun." Mai said. "You're brother might be king of games, but even kings have to fall sometime." she vanished out the door.

Airi stared at the place she had been standing. Her fists shook and her teeth hurt from the clenching.

"She didn't mean it you know." she jumped at Yami's low voice. She's forgotten he was there. His eyes were sorry, only making her feel even angrier.

She turned away. "She still said it didn't she."

"She was upset and on edge."

"So someone told her they weren't interested in her. So what? If she can't handle that then maybe she should be the washout."

"She doesn't know what is at stake."

"So you're siding with her?" she snapped.

"I didn't say that." his calm voice cut closer than a knife. She felt her eyes burn with rising tears and she shut them quickly.

"Yami I just had a fight with a friend, don't make me fight with you too."

"Come up when you're ready." with that he was gone.

She sat down in one of the chairs close to the door and buried her face in her hands. What was she thinking? She had gotten in a fight with Mai and snapped at Yami. She couldn't lose control like this. Her brother and friends needed her.

She didn't know how long she sat like that. The duel must have started by now, but she couldn't make herself get up to see. The past few duels plus the visit from Shadi were taking their toll on her. This only made her feel guilty. If she felt this bad then Yami and Yugi must be near collapsing. Who was she to complain?

A soft footstep in front of her made her sit up with a jerk. Ishizu stood next to the bed, looking down at the unconscious man with something like sisterly sorrow on her face. She turned at Airi's action

"I apologize." she said. " I didn't mean to intrude upon you're privet thoughts."

"No you're fine." Airi wiped her eyes. "I needed to be shaken out of them."

"It is a blessing and a curse to be able to think." Ishizu looked back to Odion. "If unchecked, thoughts can be the destruction of many."

Airi swallowed. She didn't much like this subject. "Do you know Odion?" she said.

Ishizu nodded. "He's my half brother."

This at least cleared up the her worried expression.

"So I guess you know this Marik as well." Airi said flatly. She didn't feel like putting it in a more polite way. There probably wasn't one anyway.

"I know him all too well." Ishizu's eyes closed as if she were in pain. "He is my brother."

"That thing out there is your brother?" Airi clapped a hand to her mouth. What was wrong with her?

Ishizu turned and her eyes seemed to bare into Airi's with a fire she hadn't expected."That man out there is not Marik but a darkness which has overcome him."

"I'm sorry." Airi said meaning ever word of it.

The Egyptian woman walked over and took one of the seats across from Airi. "I need to explain some things to you." she raise a hand and Airi's attempt to interrupt. "No you need to listen. Even if this is painful to me, it needs to be told."

"Maybe you should wait for Yugi." Airi said. "I mean he's the Yugioh you and Shadi keep talking about right?"

"Perhaps you are right." her Millennium Necklaces flashed and her face became even graver. "But I fear I must tell you first."

Airi swallowed, not liking this at all. "I'm listening."

"My family was one of many who chose to guard the Nameless Pharaoh's tomb for the day when his spirit would again appear. We alone held the secret of how to unlock the pharaoh's true power and complete the mission he came to this century to do. For millennia we waited and passed down the traditions, hoping his return would be soon. I and my brother Marik were born to the life and I accepted it as my duty. Marik however wasn't so willing. He didn't see why his life had to be wasted underground waiting for a dead king. His resentment grew until it took on a life of its own. What has revealed its self to you is this darkness. Odion was able to keep this evil under control by staying close to Marik. However, my brother continued to rebel against his destiny. He created the Rare Hunters, stole the Millennium Rod and two of the God Cards."

Airi didn't know how to take this. Her worse enemy was the brother of an ally. Why hadn't Shadi said anything? The fact Marik was suppose to be one of the helpers of Yami made her resentment grow even more.

"I'm sure you're convinced Marik is an evil person, and I you're justified." Ishizu continued. "But I know my brother, and he is not an evil person."

"Forgive me for not being so accepting of your story." Airi said. "I believe what you're saying, but what's I've seen will make it hard for me to think anything well of Marik."

"I understand."

The look on her face made Airi lean over and place a hand over hers. "I can't see the good in him, but you can. I hope you faith is not in vain." she hoped the meaning would do more comfort then her own sincerity.

"Thank you." Ishizu smiled, though her eyes didn't lose any of their sorrow. Airi couldn't imagine what this was like for her. She admired the other woman's loyalty. If Yugi turned, she probably would do the same thing.

"You've spoken to Shadi, haven't you?" Airi looked up surprised. Ishizu smiled. "I have also had counsel with him. He is the representative between the afterlife and this world."

Airi gulped. Shadi had been weird, but knowing he was a ghost somehow made his appearances even creepier.

"He told me," Ishizu continued. "I was the one to share information as my visions see fit."

Airi's excitement competed with her fear as she thought of what to ask. "What exactly do I have to do with all of this?"

Ishizu smiled. "I knew you would ask me. Do you remember what I told you at the museum?"

"Yes." Airi said. It was scary to think that had only been a few weeks ago. "You said I was to be a support to my brother and to the Spirit of the Pharaoh. But I don't see how I can be. I mean, all I do is stand by the side lines and cheer. There has to be something else I can do."

"Do you know what you're spirit monster is?" Ishizu said.

Airi blinked. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Let me put it this way. Is there a card that stands out to you the most? One you would call you're favorite card?"

"Yes, Mystical Elf, but I don't-"

"As you have seen from the shadow games, the monsters are real. It is said when these Monsters first appeared in our world, they would chose hosts whom they saw as worthy to hold their power. When they were discovered, Priests would place them in tablets to for easier use. Unfortunately, extracting these monsters was often a damaging affect on the host, but that is a story for another time." This statement didn't help ease Airi's worry. She wasn't sure what this collecting process included, but it didn't sound pleasant.

Ishizu continued. "Pegasus used cards as the medium for this age. Because the cards are not connected to a specific person anyone can use them, but the monster can still be selective about who gains their loyalty and complete trust."

"Ok." Airi's head hurt from the information she was getting in this one night. "So what are you saying? I have a spirit in my deck who picked me?"

"I sense most of you deck has chosen you, but only one is your spirit monster. You have also been selected by your card to wield her power."

Airi pulled the card out of her deck case still clipped to her belt. The blue elf smiled up at her, not looking any more mystical than usual. Believing a drawing on a card had chosen her seemed pretty farfetched, but compared to half the stuff going on it made some sense.

"My elf gives power to others. Does that mean I can give strength to those how have been affected by the god cards." she motioned to Odion.

"I'm afraid it is not as simple as that. The only reason you have the power to give strength at this point in time is because of you diadem."

"You know more about it?" Airi said eagerly.

"I am limited-"

"In what you can say." Airi finished, disappointed. "Isn't there anything you can say. I'm suppose to help at a specific time, at least that is what it sounded like you said at the museum. Everyone around me it seems is getting hurt and I can't do a thing about it. I'm not the kind of person to sit around and wait for someone to almost die."

"That is your greatest fear, isn't it?"

Airi looked down at the floor. "If you mean someone dying on account of me, then yes."

"or is it death in particular you fear?"

"I've had enough experience with death to hate it." Airi snapped. "you were saying something about those I can help."

"I honestly can say I can't tell you anything because I do not know." Ishizu said. "The records of what happened five thousand years ago were edited to limit the number of people who could use the knowledge. However, the Millennium Items have a life of their own. Each one has a specific connection and carries the emotions of those who held them in the past. I fear this is one of the reason my brother's resentment grew the more the interacted with the Millennium Rod. There is an air of resentment and anger inside of it and it gives his dark half power."

"But I don't have an item." Airi said. "Not a real one anyway."

"It works very much the same. Your Diadem enhances your power, making it easier for you to give power to him." Ishizu looked at her, smiling slightly. "It also helps you have such a strong bond to Yami."

Airi's face flushed. "I am his closest friend besides Yugi. Why wouldn't I be close to him."

"I will speak no more about it." it was clear Ishizu didn't believe her.

Airi turned away looking down at her card. The pushed the flood of feelings which had risen in her at the suggestion. She had managed to keep these feeling hidden inside her all this time. The last thing she needed was anyone telling her she was in love. She mentally slapped herself. No it wasn't love. Infatuation maybe, but love was something she didn't have experience with. She had thought she loved Seto, but that had proven miss guided. She wasn't going to fall again so easily.

"I suggest you head up to the dueling platform." Ishizu said. "I think you will want to be close to your brother."

Fear stole Airi's heart. "What have you seen?"

"Dark Marik is fighting your friend Mai at this moment and has played the Winged Dragon of Ra. You will be needed."

"But I can't do anything for the others, only . . . " she paused, understanding striking her like an electric shock. "he will do something to Yugi, is that it?"

The Necklaces flashed again. "Go, The Pharaoh will need you."

As if on cue, a rush of emotion flooded Airi. Before it had fully registered she was already running for the elevator. What could Marik be doing to her brother?

It wasn't until she was on the elevator and catching her breath when she realized something was different. She felt the fear, but there wasn't any pain. Fear and high emotions were the same as those she felt when they were being attacked, but she wasn't feeling any physical discomfort. This increased her fears more than any pain. Her mind imagined the most ridiculous forms of torture available to a wielder of shadow magic. She hoped she was only imagining things as the elevator finally slowed and stopped.

The doors opened and she sprinted to the platform. The light of the attack was so powerful she had to shield her eyes. The sight before her was the most fantastic and terrifying. Ra, it all its glory, was attacking the side of the field closest to her. Mai was chained to a large stone tablet, with Joey standing as a shield between her and the attack. However, the attack was being blocked by another person. Yami.

Teeth clenched, arms raised to make a farther shield, he stood between his friends and the blast. The fiery attack blasting from the dragon's mouth struck his back in a seemingly unending torrent. The groups was yelling, but were drowned out by the crackling of the air. Airi stared, mind numb with horror. Yami's eyes met hers, red locked with violet. His teeth were gritted and beads of sweat shown in the reflected light of the attack. It was obvious he was in agony, but still she felt nothing. What was happening.

Without thinking she was running towards him. She was on the platform when the attack ended. In the sudden dim light eye had to blink to keep them focused. They cleared enough to see a limp Yami fall forward onto the platform.

"No!" Airi screamed. She pushed past a dazed Roland, who didn't even bother telling them the duel was over. She knelt beside Yami, hesitantly placing a hand on his shoulder, afraid she would hurt him by doing so. She didn't notice the figure walking towards them until Joey, holding a now freed Mai, started shouting a bunch of insults. Airi looked up to see Evil Marik, grinning like a rabid wolf a few steps away. He held the Millennium Rod in his hand and had it extended, ready to use.

"Stay away from him." she growled. Hatred consumed every inch of her. She loathed everything about this man. He was responsible for all this. As if in response to her thoughts the pressure on her temples increased. The uncomfortable feeling snapped her out of the ridiculous desire to tear out the demon's eyes. There was no way she could beat him; He had a weapon she didn't. She was kneeling, he was standing. He had every advantage over her.

"Don't worry, Washout." Evil Marik's voice was more chilling then his other half's. The gold eye on his forehead seemed to be fixed on her. "I'll deal with the pharaoh on my own time. Right now I'm only here for what is mine." he pointed the rod at Mai. Her scream of surprises gurgled in her through and when Airi turned she was slumped in Joey's arms.

"Mai." Airi's eyes burned again with tears. Joey shook the limp Mai furiously, as if unable to believe she was gone.

"What did you do to her, Cyclops?" he yelled, almost hysterical.

"What I do to all my enemies." Evil Marik said. "She lost, so I could do whatever I wanted to her mind. You should be grateful I only trapped it. I could have sent her to the shadow realm, but this way it hurts much more." he walked away, disappearing in the gloom.

"Mai. Mai. Can ya hear me?" Joey was near beside himself. He didn't even seem to notice his sister and Charlotte who had appeared beside him. Everyone else, except for Kaiba and Mokuba, crowded around. Their faces were the gravest they had been that evening.

"Yugi?" Tea knelt on his other side. "Yugi, can you hear me?"

"This is Yami." Airi said through gritted teeth. "can't you see the difference?"

The puzzle suddenly flashed, making both girls jump. All waited to see if he would wake up. A groan emerged from his mouth and slowly the eyes opened; violet.

"Yugi." Airi breathed. She gripped his hand with her own. "how are you feeling?"

He squeezed her hand, managing a half smile.

"Can you move?" Tea said.

Yugi pushed himself up, then groaned again. Airi put an arm around him, eyes stinging again.

"Where does it hurt?" Tea said.

"Everywhere." he said. He leaned heavily against Airi's shoulder. Suddenly his eyes snapped open. "Mai, Joey, how are they?"

"Joey's alright." Tea said. "But Mai . . ." Tears streamed down her face.

Yugi closed his eyes, a tear leaking out as well. "We failed." he whispered.

"She'll be alright." Airi made her voice stay even. "She's not in the shadow realm so there is a chance she'll snap out of it." she was rambling and she knew it, but it was better than giving up.

"Will you geeks get off the field." Kaiba stood behind the others, arms folded and expression annoyed. "there is one more duel in this round before the night is through."

"You're still going to have duels?" Tristan said.

"Why not? They are all alive. If they can't handle holograms then I don't see how that can affect me." he turned and walked away. "Just clear the field before I come back with my opponent."

* * *

><p>Now it seemed only normal to carry people down to their rooms unconscious. Mai's face seemed calm, but there was an unnatural tightness about her expression which made Airi worry about what Evil Marik had meant by 'trapping her mind'. Joey hadn't let anyone else carry her and stood by the door while Airi made the now routine check over. The announcement for the final duel came over the loudspeaker, but Airi ignored it. She had her fills of duels for that day.<p>

Charlotte suggested they should go see it, apparently thinking it would detract them from all the suffering. Tristan and Duke were all for the idea, and tried to get Joey to agree to seeing it. Joey was not interested.

"Why should I go support Money bags." he said.

Tea and Yugi had been sitting on the couch, Tea speaking in low tones, apparently doing her best to get his mind off things. He seed to be cheering up a little, though his pained expression remained. Under any other circumstance Airi would have been happy to see the two of them together, but she was too busy worrying about everyone else. Yami still hadn't appeared. It wasn't like him to worry her like this.

"You guys can go, I'll stay here with Mai." Serenity suggested.

"Come on," Charlotte pulled on Joey's arm. "Maybe we'll see him get beat."

Airi doubted this. Seto had a god card plus Blue-eyes Ultimate Dragon. She believed in strategy and heart of the cards, but she didn't feel like calculating the odds.

"You guys can go." Yugi said. "if nothing else it will be interesting."

It took only a few more points before the group decided to go up. Airi practically ordered them to leave, saying she didn't need all of them crowding around her. Serenity stayed to look after Mai and Tea offered to go check on Bakura. Joey, still in a depressed stupor, was pulled out of the room by Charlotte, followed by Duke and Tristan. Yugi stood to follow but winced. Airi was at his side in a moment.

"You're going to your room." she said.

Yugi couldn't help smiling as she escorted him to his room. "I'm a little sore."

"A little?" Airi opened the door, letting him go in before him. "you were blasted by a Egyptian God and you describe it as sore?"

"Yami took the brunt of it." he sat in one of the arm chairs, breathing sharply as he leaned back.

"How did he manage that?" Airi sat on the table so to be closer to him.

"He made sure the blast hit only him. He wouldn't let me help him at all." Yugi glared at the ground, blaming himself for not trying to interfere more.

"So that is why I didn't feel anything." Airi said, her fear returning. "he must have adsorbed it so

neither you or I would be affected." she smacked her fist on the table. "Idiot. Not even he could stand the blast by himself. How is he?"

"I made him give control back to me after it was over. He disappeared into his puzzle and I haven't seen him since." Yugi closed his eyes and for a moment didn't move. His eyes suddenly snapped open and Airi was shocked by the panic in his eyes. "I can't find him. He didn't answer when I called"

"Nothing at all?" Airi said.

"he might not have heard me." Yugi said, trying to confince both of them things were alright. "It's near impossible to find him in that maze."

Airi closed her eyes, trying to make herself to keep from worrying. Yami was strong. If the others only needed rest, then he would just need time to revive. But could he do that without a body? He was only a spirit and that plus an attack from a God Card might be too much for his system. No she needed to believe he would be alright. Frustrated she brushed a loose strand of hair out of her face, hand hitting her Diadem. The sting on her hand reminded her of her tool.

"Where is Yami?" she whispered, closing her eyes.

She guessed it was room in the puzzle. The stone room was lit by an glow from an unseen source. Yami lay in the middle of the room, seeming to have collapsed mid-stride. The position would have looked peaceful, except for his hand. It was gripping the stones as if fighting to hold onto something stable.

Airi's eyes snapped open. "Yugi I have to get to him."

"What?" Yugi sat up. "What did you see?"

"Absorbing the pain is taking all of his energy. He needs something." she didn't mention the tight and pained expression on Yami's face. "I need to get in there?"

"What can you do?" Yugi said.

"I don't have time to explain, but I think I might be able to give him some of my energy."

"I don' think that's a good idea." Yugi didn't look convinced.

"Do you have a better plan?"

Yugi bit his lip, but couldn't think of a response. He pulled off the puzzle and handed it to her. "Alright, but I have no idea how you're going to get in. Are you sure I can't do it?"

"I don't think so." Airi looked at the pyramid. Now she was holding it she didn't know what to do. She wasn't going to wear it, but getting in a Millennium Item didn't sound easy. There had to be a way or Yami's existence wouldn't be possible. "ok, natural instincts." Airi muttered. "If I'm somehow connected to this thing then prove it now." she looked down at the puzzle, gripping it tightly on either side. She looked into the eye and willed something to happen.

Nothing did. She tried not get frustrated. There had to be a better way than just demanding. Maybe if her diadem needed to be asked, why not puzzles. She kept looking at the eye, hoping to get a hint on what to do. On a hunch, she touched her diadem, on the ankh, and then touched her pointer finger to the center of the eye.

Still nothing. She bit her lip, fighting the urge to throw the stupid thing at the wall. There had to be something. In every puzzle there was a solution. A way in had to be there somewhere. After all someone was living in it. There should be a way in. she turned the puzzle, trying to see if there was a button or something. What was she doing? This was a artifact from ancient Egypt owned by a powerful pharaoh. There wouldn't be a door bell or a 'push me' button on it. Why couldn't Ishizu or Shadi have told her something useful.

Yugi watched her, fidgeting with worry. She had to succeed. She smiled at him and then tried again. There had to have been something. _Nameless Pharaoh_. The phrase hit her mind with no connection in the middle of a replay of her conversation Shadi a few weeks ago. She frowned. She still didn't understand that. She knew Yami's name. Her eyes snapped open. That was it. She placed her hand back over the eye.

"Yami."

It happened so fast she didn't know what was happening she found herself standing over him. Relief turned to panic when she realized how ridged he really was. Kneeling beside him she gently turned him onto his back. He did respond to her at all. His eyes were screwed shut, as if he was trying to block out painful memories. Every inch of him was taught as a bow string. His felt hot to her touch like he was burning with fever. She could sense how weak he was.

"Yami?" he didn't respond. She tried to keep herself from panicking. Now she was here she couldn't think of anything to do. What could she do? She wasn't a monster, spirit or otherwise. She didn't have any life points to transfuse or magic cards to help. All she had was herself. She pushed her bangs out of his face and realized she didn't have the diadem anymore. Great, now she lost the conductor, or whatever Ishizu said the diadem was good for. It didn't help she felt like an intruder. These walls felt so off, like something dark had happened within them. This was the last place she would have wanted to be. She closed her eyes and willed herself to considerate on her problem. Yami was in pain. The attack was more of a blow to him then she had realized. He needed strength to combat this, but how could she do anything without her diadem.

The image of the Mystical Elf appeared in her mind's eye. Hands clasped, looking serene. That was far from how Airi felt. An idea suddenly formed in her mind. It was farfetched, but at this point she was willing to do anything. She interlocked her fingers with his burning ones. Creating one fist between their two hands she lifted it and placed her other hand over his. She closed her eyes, preying this wasn't stupid.

"Yami, Wake up!" she squeezed.

* * *

><p>All Yami wanted to do was give up. He had no strength left in him. He had obsorbed the attack, not wanting any of the power to affect Yugi's spirit. Not he was expriencing the true extent of torment these attacks could inflict. The attack was melting away his strength like he was a piece of ice on a burner. He could take the pain, but there were worse things. The power of Ra's attack was enough to shake loose the wall which kept his memories locked away.<p>

A scene had appeared in his mind's eye, clear to him despite the fire coercing through him. He was starting at a group of people who from their clothes had to be from the past. However something was wrong. It was like he was watching a movie. It was odd to think this was a memory when he was still laying on the floor, holding onto the stones to assure himself he was still conscious. He wanted to look away, but his eyes were already closed and he didn't have the strength to blink.

There were three of them. The girl closest to him had spiking brown hair and was covered with grime. She was kneeling beside a man who held a woman in his arms. It was this man Yami stared at. He looked just like him, at least the hair was similar to his and Yugi's. The bangs hid his face and his head was lowered so it was impossible to identify him. He held the woman close to him and his entire body was shaking from sobs Yami couldn't hear. The woman he held was about the same age as the man. Her face was hidden from Yami's view. All he could tell about her was her long black hair and a glint of a diadem on her head. A long stain of red ran down her side and from the unnatural limpness of her hand told him she was dead.

Yami stared in horror, unable to look away. What was this? This couldn't be his memories. If they were he would be in that man's place instead laying on the floor. It had to be a trick of the attack. The man shifted slightly and more of the woman's face could be seen. Her face was peaceful, but it was obvious she had recently been in pain. Despite the difference of black hair and tan skin, he recognized the face. Airi.

'_No.'_ Yami wanted to wake up, but was could only stare at this scene before him. He would have welcomed tears if they would have clouded up this horrid picture before him.

"Yami, Wake up!"

Airi? How could he hearing her? She was laying dead in front of him. His mind began to clear as strength cooled the pain. The scene before him faded away. It had to be just a dream. Maybe he could imagine things, but how could Airi be here? If this was a dream it would make sense, but having Airi here was impossible. Warmth spread through him like a blanked was thrown over him until all his strength was restored. Released from pain his rigged spirit relaxed. If he could breath he would have sighed with relief.

He opened his eyes.

"Yami?"

Now he was sure he wasn't imagining her voice. Airi knelt next to him, alive and grinning with relief.

"Airi?" He sat up. "What are you doing here?"

"Saving your life, what else." she smiled, but suddenly clutched her forehead.

"Airi are you alright?" he place his hands on her shoulders, supporting her.

"you're asking me?" it was meant as a joke, but her voice had a hint of pain in it.

He wasn't amused. "Answer me."

"I'm fine. I guess I gave you more power than I expected." she looked up, smiling teasingly. "Don't take offense, but I don't like your puzzle very much."

"You need to get back." Yami said. He didn't know whether to be mad or worried. What was she thinking coming in here after him? He would have recovered, but then again he would have been stuck looking at that nightmare. The image of the dead woman flashed again before his eyes. He pushed it to the back of his mind. Airi was his first concern. "Come on, let's go."

"No, you need to be resting." she tried to push him away, but now he was the stronger one.

"I told you I don't rest." he helped her up. "I still have no idea what you were thinking."

"I was saving your life."

"By putting yourself in danger?" his face was now inches from hers. "Airi, leaving your body was one of the worse things you can do. What if something happened to you while you're in here, you might not be able to get back."

"I'm fine." she snapped. "I was worried sick, and you scared Yugi half to death with your saving everyone routine. Besides I knew I was the only one to do it."

He suddenly realized how close his face was from hers. He pulled away, grateful spirits couldn't blush. "And how is that?" his tone was guarded. He didn't know all the different connections people had with each other, but there were only a few powerful enough to give strength and only one which could give it directly.

She averted her eyes. It was clear she wasn't sure how to explain it either. "Because I have a duel spirit connection, besides having a diadem connected to your puzzle. Why wouldn't I be able?" she looked up at him, her beautiful violet eyes defiant. "Besides, you were dumb enough to absorb the whole attack into you so Yugi and I wouldn't feel any of it. How else was I going to repay you?"

"You don't-"

"I know." she interrupted. "you just don't think and your stubborn enough to do what you want." again she looked at the floor. "You can get mad now, but let's get out of here. I have no idea how you can live in this place."

Gently, he tilted her face up, again looking into her eyes.

"Thank you." he said. "but promise me you'll never do anything like this again."

She raised an eyebrow. "are you going to stop being a self sacrificing hero?"

"Probably not." he admitted.

"Then no. until you and Yugi out of this mess and everything is normal again, I'm not going to." she swayed slightly. "Now can we go."

* * *

><p>Yugi was relieved when Yami appeared detached and Airi woke up. Putting his puzzle back on, he started yelling at Yami for giving them a scare. Yami just stood there, arms folded as he was lectured. His face unreadable but Airi could tell something was still bothering him. Maybe it was just all the stress catching up with him.<p>

Airi left the two of them alone, checking on the others. Everyone seemed alright, at least no one was any worse off. The last duel was over and the ship had gotten quiet. Passing his room, she was sure she could hear Seto typing on something. She was half tempted to go in there and tell him a few things, but decided against it. She was still a little drained from helping Yami and everything else. Besides, knowing Seto, nothing she said would do a bit of good. He would probably be more unbearable after winning his duel with Ishizu.

Back in their room Yugi had calmed down enough and was filling Yami in on all that had happened. It seemed Ishizu had come by and explained the Dark Marik situation to him. They would have disgusted it further, except they were all too drained from the day's events. Despite his insistence, Airi made Yugi take the bed.

"I might have to check on the others in the middle of the night, or I might have to get some food for the boys in case they eat everything in their fridge."

Yugi smiled at her joke, but didn't reach his eyes. He pulled the covers away and sat on the exposed sheets. Airi sat next to him.

"What are you thinking about?" she said.

Yugi didn't answer for a long time. She thought he wasn't going to answer when she saw a tear side down his face.

"How many more people are going to be hurt?" he said softly.

"Oh Yugi." she put an arm around him. "None of this is your fault. You aren't the one hurting people."

"But I can't stop it either." Yugi wiped his eyes angrily. "This isn't a card game, it's a war. How many more friends are we going to lose?"

"No one is dead." Airi rubbed his back, attempting to calm him despite her own anxiety. "There has to be a way to reverse the damage, and you and Yami will find it."

"How can you be so sure?" Yugi said.

"Because I know you don't give up, at all. Besides all this would be called impossible by most experts. If the bad can happen, why can't the good."  
>"You're too optimistic."<p>

"No, I'm just too stubborn to admit defeat."

Yugi leaned against her shoulder. "I guess I am too." he glanced up at where Yami was sitting on the couch. "and I know he is."

"I heard that."Yami said. "Get some sleep, Yugi. We have the finals tomorrow."

Airi stood so he could get situated. Pulling the sheet up to his neck, Yugi rolled onto his side so he faced the wall. Even with this attempt she didn't miss the tears. She dimmed the lights, then sat back on the bed. On impulse she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

"I love you." she told him. "You can do this. Don't you forget that." she brushed away a few tears.

He didn't open his eyes, but hand slipped out from under the blankets and gripped hers. It was a simple gesture, but something about it made a lump rise in her throat. Why did they have to be chosen? Yugi didn't deserve to go through this. Being the king of games was one thing but having to save the world from psycho was another.

She looked up. Yami watched, face a mask of protective supervision. Then again if they weren't the ones to be chosen by the puzzle she never would have met Yami. She her heart tightened at the thought. It was stupid of her of course. He was a spirit, and a royal one to boot. Nothing could ever happen between them, but it didn't stop her loving him. Now she officially put words to it, it scared her how real her feelings were. She couldn't tell him. Last thing he needed was to worry about hurting her more by telling her it could never be. Now she admitted it to herself, it seemed easier to bare.

* * *

><p>Yami watched the exchange between the siblings with guilt. So much of this was his fault. Why had he chosen them, if it was his choice? So many thing about his existence didn't make sense. Airi looked up from the sleeping Yugi, eyes meeting his. Her smile warmed him, easing his guilt a little. She seemed to make things better by just being around.<p>

She stood and walked over to him, glancing back to make sure she hadn't disturbed Yugi.

"You should be in your puzzle." she said, standing in front of him, arms folded.

He looked up at her calmly. "Why is that?"

"You just survived an attack from an Egyptian God card. You should rejuvenate or something."

"I need to be here in case something happens. I see more happening outside the puzzle then inside it."

Airi frowned, but he could see she was too tired to argue. "fine you win." she sat down next to him. "I just wish you would stop blaming yourself for everything."

"It is mostly my fault."

"I don't think you set Marik or Evil Bakura on us."

"True. But I still did something back then with had affects to this time and place." he still hadn't told her about his vision, and he never was.

"That was five thousand years ago."

"It still is effecting us." again the odd memory seemed to appear before him, causing him to flinch. Thankfully she didn't notice.

"I know." she yawned.

"You need to sleep."

"I can't. I'm over thinking again."

Yami smiled. She said that when she had light insomnia. He also knew the best way to cure it was to take her mind of a problem.

"What do you want to do when this is over?" he said.

She glanced at him. "Right after we survive this, or in the real future."

He shrugged. "you must have other plans for your life besides saving the world."

"Nah it's too much fun." she looked up at the ceiling. "I think I'll ask Dr. Hawkens if he still needs help on his digs. He said he's looking for some help. Besides I need some experience to go with my degree."

"Sounds like fun."

"Yeah." she yawned again. He could tell it wouldn't be much longer before she drifted off. Without warning, she rested her head on his shoulder. He was too surprised to move, and he didn't want to. Except for protection, he had never allowed himself to get this close too her. His mind warred between getting up and letting her lay down on the couch, or staying where he was. For the first time he was thankful not to have a heartbeat. He was sure she would have heard it.

"You don't have to be so stiff." she mumbled sleepily.

He relaxed his shoulders, trying to make her more comfortable. He had no recollection of these things, but he was sure she would get a crick in the neck if she stayed in that position. He placed his arm around her shoulders, shifting himself so she rested more on his chest. He figured that would be more comfortable for her. At his movement she stiffened slightly, as if in surprise. He was shocked at himself as well. Maybe she would be the better one and move to the other side of the couch. She relaxed however and soon her even breathing told him she was asleep.

Slowly so not to wake her, he brushed some stray hairs out of her eyes. What was he thinking? There was a lunatic on the loose who wanted to hurt everything he cared about and he was putting Airi in more danger by admitting how he felt. He was having a hard enough time keeping his emotions secret from Yugi. Looking down at her, he realized how much he cared about her. Not just cared; Loved. He didn't even know that was possible. He didn't have a heart as far as he knew. How could be possible be in love?

But he was. She was everything to him and having her with him at this moment made the insanity of his existence make a little more seance. The memory threatened to haunt him again, but he refused to give in. That was the past and Airi was the present. Noting was going to happen to her. He would make sure of that.

* * *

><p>AN So how was it? i really hope it's ok.

Ok, the memories part was inspired by the later scene of Slifer and Obolisk attacking and Yami and Kaiba get to see the past. Remember that part? don't worry, I'll still write that scene. Anyway, it's something like that. I just figured since Ra is the most powerful then he should be able to show memories too. hope that makes sense.

If you wanted more of an explination to the dead woman and all that, Sorry but I'm limited in what i can say at this time. Gosh that sounds annoying even to me.

PLEASE REVIEW! I'm not lying when i say your reviews help me.

Until next time, Keep Calm and Keep Reading.


	29. Chapter 29

I'm really sorry it has taken so long to get this up. I was in the shadow realm last week (aka Finals) and they took up all of my time. I'm really hoping you are still as excited about this story as I am, it was one of the few things keeping me going.

Special thanks goes to my Beta Noel and battousaisgirl16 who proof read, and to the reviews who left little treasures in my e-mail which prompted me to post this as soon as possible.

I don't own Yugioh (a lot of the plot got changed in this one so please tell me if it doesn't make sense) and i don't own Charlotte. The cards in this chapter are all made up, but i don't think i own them. Airi is mine, and is happy to be back.

Enough talk. Enjoy.

Chapter 29

It felt like Airi had just fallen asleep before pounding at the door interrupted her dreams. She sat up, blinking rapidly to clear her vision. Yami was already standing, eyes on the door. Her face grew red as she remember who she had been using as a pillow.

"Yugi, Open up." Tea's voice joined the knocking.

Airi made her way to the door as fast as she could. Yugi needed sleep and she could handle whatever was need.

"Tea, what is all this about?" she said opening the door.

The other girl looked frantic. "It's Bakura. I can't find him anywhere."

Airi's eyes widened. "But you were watching him."

"I know, but I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I know is I'm waking up and the bed is empty." Tea glanced around, as if expecting the missing British teen to jump out of a closet.

"He can't have gone far." Airi spun around to see Yugi standing behind her.

"Yugi you should be sleeping."

"And your excuse is?" he smiled, though his eyes were squinted in the light of the hallway. "Besides, he's in not condition to be wondering alone."

"Alright." Airi said. "We need to find him. It will be faster if we split up."

"But what if that evil spirit is still in him?" Tea sounded worried.

"I'm good." Airi gestured to her forehead, the gold of the diadem reflecting in the light. "Tea, you and Yugi go check the deck, I'll look down the hall."

"You are not going by yourself." Yugi said, arms folded. "You and Tea good down the hall way, we'll go look on the deck."

"You sure?" Tea didn't seem convinced.

Yugi went pink. "Yeah, I'll be fine. I have Yami with me."

Yami stood behind him as if to verify the statement.

"Alright." Airi said, sharing a glance with the taller youth. "But be careful."

"Take your own advise." Yugi said. Yami nodded.

The two groups parted ways, the girls heading down the hallway, while Yugi headed appeared to head alone towards the elevators.

"Are you sure Yugi will be alright?" Tea said.

"Yugi's hard to beat. And as for Yami, out of the question." Airi said. Mentioning Yami made her blush again, and she looked away, pretending to study the doors along the hall. What could she have been thinking? Falling asleep on his shoulder wouldn't help things. Besides, Yami was saving the world, the last thing on his mind would be her.

"Focus." she muttered.

"Sorry?" Tea said.

"Nothing, I just can't believe someone in Bakura's condition would be walking around."

"There is magic at work here." Tea said. "Ever since we got on this blimp it has been nothing but weird."

"Did anyone find the Ring?"

"Not that I know of."

_Great_. Now Airi was even more worried.

"What are you guys doing?" both girls jumped as Charlotte appeared out of one of the doors.

"What are you doing?" Airi snapped.

"We thought everyone else would be asleep." Tea said, voice a little higher after the fright.

"Sleep? With those rusty lawnmowers?" Charlotte jerked a thumb back at the room, where low rumbling from multiple snorers sounded like a thunder storm competition. "Serenity must have the hearing of a rock."

"Sounds like Gramps." Airi muttered. "We can't talk now, Char. We have to find Bakura."

"Wait, he's gone?"

"No time to explain." Airi said. "If you want to know, I guess you'll have to come along."

Tea filled the raven haired girl in in a hushed voice as they continued down the hall way. Airi stayed focused on the doors as they passed. The last she wanted was another surprise attack. She tried to focus, seeing if she could sense millennium power like Yami could. Despite being around a spirit all the time, she was still rusty on what the power actually felt like.

The door at the end of the hall opened and the three girls tensed. Ishizu appeared, her millennium necklaces flashing.

"I thought someone was approaching." she said.

"Do you know where Bakura is?" Airi suddenly felt like an idiot. Why didn't they just come to her first?

"It appears the Evil Marik and the spirit of the ring are dueling on the upper deck."

"Two loonies fighting each other?" Charlotte said. "That has to be crazy."

"Sister."

Hearing Marik's voice made Airi spun so fast she almost fell but was saved by Charlotte. It had to have been Marik's voice; she couldn't forget it. She looked around, but the only people in the hall way were Ishizu, Charlotte and Tea. But Tea looked different. She had become stiff and her eyes had clouded over.

"Tea?" Ishizu sounded hesitant.

"No, sister. This is Marik." there was no doubt Tea was possessed.

"Okay, that is sick and wrong." Charlotte muttered. Airi was too shocked to say anything.

"I need you're help." Marik continued. "My other self has defeated the Spirit of the Ring and he will be coming back down here for Odion."

Airi glanced into the room past Ishizu where the unconscious man still lay on the bed.

"He means to finish him off?" Ishizu said.

"Yes. I need you to move him some place he will never find him."

"Why should you care?" Airi demanded. didn't care if there was a difference between the dark spirit and this Marik, she still wasn't going to trust this man, especially with everything he did already to her brother.

"He is going to kill Odion because he managed to keep my dark side dormant for years." Marik said. He turned to Airi. "I know you have no reason to trust me, Host's Sister, but Odion is not to blame. What he did to you and your friends was on my orders. He's nothing like the monster I made him act like. Please, save him."

Airi stared back at him. She had always been able to read emotions and this time Marik wasn't keeping anything from them.

"With everything you've done?" Charlotte said. "No way are we-"

"We'll help him." Airi interrupted, not looking at the others. It wasn't like she was saving Marik or anything, or at least that is what her head was rationalizing.

Relief was evident in Marik's manor. "Thank you." he stiffened suddenly. "He will be finished soon, he can't know I'm still here."

"Marik." Ishizu whispered. .

He turned to his sister. "I'm sorry."

Tea blinked and when she opened her eyes they were clear and herself again. "I must have blacked out." she rubbed her eyes. "What's going on?"

"We have to move." Airi headed into the room. Charlotte followed, spluttering as she tried to think of the best way to tell Airi she had lost her mind. Airi held up a hand. "Don't talk. Just help me."

Ishizu helped them lift the unconscious man while a slightly confused Tea stood by the door.

"Where can we take him?" Charlotte groaned under his weight.

"Bakura's room." Airi said. "Marik won't expect him to be in a rival's room."

"Hurry." Ishizu said. "The duel is over. It wont take long for that thing to get back here."

"Go back to your room." Airi said. "If he's looking for him he might use the items to tract him."

She didn't look happy, but nodded.

Airi turned to Tea. "Tea, go find Yugi. Don't say anything about this." If she was being possessed the last thing they needed was an inside spy.

Tea disappeared down the hall way.

Dragging him along seemed like forever and getting him on the bed felt like impossible. It felt like a Kuriboh moving a Blue-eyes. With a lot of groaning and pushing they managed to get him on the bed and straightened out. While Airi put the blankets over him Charlotte closed the door.

"Someone is coming." she hissed.

Both girls waited. Foot steps came down the hall way. They sounded confident like a victor. As they drew closer Charlotte put a hand to her mouth.

"What?" Airi mouthed.

Charlotte pointed towards the other girl, eyes fixed on her face. Fear chilled her heart as Airi realized she was still wearing the diadem. Would he be able to sense it?

The foot steps came closer. Airi closed her eyes. The clicking of shoes came right outside the door and passed without pausing.

Airi took a breath, not realizing she had been holding it. So far so good. Hopefully he wouldn't think about looking in this room.

"Now what?" Charlotte whispered.

"Wait it out I guess."

"Great." Charlotte got up and walked over the the coach. "At least it's more quiet in here."

Airi sat down in the chair close to the bed. She sat there waiting, for what she didn't know. What in the world was she doing? She was helping one of their former enemies from getting attacked by the real enemy. Who was to say this was playing in some other scam which would hurt Yugi and Yami even more. None of this made any sense, but she should be use to that by now.

"Airi?"

She nearly jumped out of her seat. She turned to see Yami standing behind her chair, looking as surprised from her reaction.

"Will you stop doing that?" she hissed. She pointed at the sleeping Charlotte.

_"Sorry. You weren't back in the room and Tea told us some sort of explanation which was completely uninformative."_

_ "Good."_

_ "What is going on here?" _

_ "Lets just say it's complicated."_

He raised an eyebrow. _"More then my whole existence?"_

_ "At the moment, yes."_ she sat back down. He sat down on the edge of the bed, not even shaking the sleeping man.

_"I'm waiting."_ he said.

_"Shouldn't you be with Yugi?"_

_ "He might get to sleep faster if he doesn't have a restless spirit wandering around his mind or room. I promised him I would make sure you were alright. You better hurry and tell me what is going on so I can reassure him."_

Airi shook her head._"If you want to hear everything, go tell him now. This is going to take a long time."_

Shaking his head he faded. She glanced around. From her heavy breathing it was obvious Charlotte was asleep. Odion hadn't moved at all since they had moved him. This worried her. Attacks from Gods must take a lot out of a person, and he hadn't even been attacked by a Millennium Item. She remembered how must she had been drained by giving her straight to Yami.

Remembering her actions earlier her face grew hot and her heart chilled. She had let her guard down and exposed how she felt. Hopefully he didn't see it the same way, but what if he did? She didn't even want to think about what Yugi would do if he found out. Falling in love with a spirit was much too complicated. Still there was the possibility he didn't feel the same way. She decided not to talk about it unless be brought it up first.

A slight glow out of the corner of her eye announced his return. He perched on the armrest of her chair. _"Now I'm ready."_

Unable to avoid it any longer she told him about the vision from Ishizu and moving Odion for his own safety. She even told him about Tea still being under Marik's control, figuring he could keep it a secret while being aware of a possible attack later. Both decided this was something they weren't going to tell Yugi.

_"You made a good choice to use this room."_ Yami said. _"The duel took Bakura into the shadows, body and souls. Unless prompted I doubt Evil Marik will look in a fallen foe's room."_

_"Hopefully he won't sense my Diadem."_

_ "He hasn't noticed so far."_

_ "That doesn't keep me from worrying. You should know by now I worry about everything."_

_ "True."_ he looked toward the window. _"It's getting light."_

Through the large windows the divide between black sea and sky was turning steadily lighter.

_"Lets hope Seto doesn't start the dueling for a while."_ Airi said. _"I'm sure Yugi didn't get a quarter of the sleep he needed."_

_"Less probably." _

_ "You better go check on him. I think I can hold my own for a while."_

_ "Are you sure?"_

_ "Of course."_ she pretended to be defiant. _"You're looking at the sister of the king of games and granddaughter of Solomon Muto; of course all be alright."_

He grinned and inclined his head respectfully. _"I meant no offense, you're highness."_

_"None taken Pharaoh."_ she returned he gesture.

He brushed some hair off her shoulder, his expression pleasant,but suddenly guarded. _"Rest __now. I'm sure we'll be summoned soon."_

He faded and she leaned back in her chair. Knowing Seto he would want to start the duels early. She closed her eyes. Might as well catch some sleep before they landed, wherever that was.

* * *

><p>Airi woke with a start; Something had shaken her awake. Glancing between the doorway and Odion it didn't seem to an attack. The light was brighter, indicating she had been asleep a long time. Everything seemed normal, but something still seemed wrong. The smooth way the ship had been flying was interrupted by another jerk,causing Charlotte to fall off the couch.<p>

"What is going on?" Charlotte sat up, looking as confused.

"I don't know, I'll check." Airi headed for the door. Half way there she collided with something. Stepping back she found Yami blocking her way. One look at his face affirmed her feels of dread.

"What is going on?" she said.

"We are being intercepted."

"By who?"

"Who are you talking to?" Charlotte stared at the two of them, or more like the spot Yami was suppose to be.

"Shh." Airi said impatiently, she turned back to the spirit. "Who is intercepting the ship?"

"Some person calling himself Noa."

"How can that be happening? Seto has the best technology in the world."

"That doesn't make it infallible."

"Are the others safe?"

"Everyone is alright. They were all on the bridge when the engines started to act up. After that the doors were sealed off and he said no one was allowed to leave until they reached the destination."

Panic she had tried to keep inside started to seep though her like toxins. Whoever this Noa was, he might be worse then Marik. With their luck that was possible.

"I need to go there." she tried to pass him, but he kept stepping in front of her. "Get out of my way. Yugi and the others are prisoners of . . . of . . .something."

"You would get captured as well and that would help nothing." Yami said.

"There is better use in numbers." she tried to dart around him, but they only collided. For being transparent he was as solid as a rock.

"Airi." he gripped her shoulders, preventing her from moving. "You need to calm down."

She stopped struggling. He was right. She couldn't do anything against a foe who wasn't even among them yet. "Is everyone alright?"

"They were all safe when I left them." Yami assured her.

"What does he want?"

"I don't know."

"There is no way to get out of there?"

"The main part of the ship is completely under his control. He seems to be uninterested in the living area and lower decks. The safest place for you is here."

"What good is that if the others are in danger?" she snapped.

"Everything will be alright." his voice was gentle and confident, easing her anxity slightly, enough to keep from fighting him again."They will be safe. What is important you and Charlotte not get caught as well."

She closed here eyes, refusing to let her frustrations come out in tears. "You sure they will be alright?"

"Airi, look at me." she met his crimson eyes. "I promise you Yugi and the others will be safe. Whatever happens I will bring them back. Yugi will come back." The assurance in them seemed unshakable. "Do you trust me?"

"I trust you." she whispered.

The ship came to a shuddering halt, obviously not a landing Kaiba would have approved.

"Then you have my word." he faded

"Be safe." she told the spot he had been standing.

"Airi, what's going on?" Charlotte was on her feet now, looking scared.

Taking a calming breath she turned back to her friend, letting her game face slip into place. Yami expected her to be strong, that is what she was going to be. She took a deep breath. This was going to take a lot of explaining.

* * *

><p>Yugi and the others filed off the ship like the disembodied voice of Noa had ordered them. They headed for the lone building built on the small island. There wasn't much talking. Kaiba's jaw was set and it was obvious he was thinking of every way he could regain his power over the situation. Mokuba stayed close by, looking around cautiously. Joey walked with Serenity holding on to his arm, muttering threats as they walked. Duke and Tristan flanked them, the former glancing back at the ship as if to make sure no one else was being forced off the ship. Tea stared forward as they walked, trying to look brave and failing.<p>

Yami hadn't detached but he stood like a sentry besides the door way to his soulroom, ready to take over the moment they were threatened.

"What did you tell Airi?" Yugi said.

"She is going to stay on the ship." Yami's voice was guarded, like it always was when he was facing an new opponent. "She'll be safer."

"Marik's still there, how is that safer?"

"We know what he can do." Yami said. "Airi has some protection and she knows how to take care of herself. We know nothing about Noa. She'll be safer there."

"What if she moves?"

"She will be safe." It sounded like the spirit was trying to convince himself, and Yugi didn't push the topic.

Despite the precautions Yami had set up Yugi knew his sister. Airi would do what she felt was right, even if it was reckless. If there was something dangerous, she would face it. All he could do was hope she would be alright.

* * *

><p>Airi hated waiting. After explaining to Charlotte why she had appeared to be fighting herself and explaining the dangers they had resolved to waiting for something to happen. It was almost an our, but it felt like days. The ship was eerily silent. She paced back and forth across the room.<p>

"What exactly does this guy want?" Charlotte said for what was probably the hundredth time.

"If we knew that we would be able to get out of here." Airi said.

"Maybe this is all about Kaiba?" Charlotte said. "I mean everyone who hates Yugi is already on this ship."

"I guess."

"I mean you know Kaiba, he isn't exactly the easiest person to get along with."

"But Seto keeps track of all this enemies for this very reason." Airi glared out the window as she passed. Water everywhere and no other way off. Who knew what could be happening to the other at that moment.

"Isn't there something we can do to check on them?" Charlotte said.

"We could try to see what happened up on the bridge. But what about him?" she gestured at Odion.

"I'm sure he'll be fine." Charlotte said. "I mean he hasn't moved an inch since we brought him here. As long as we lock the door I'm sure he'll be alright."

Airi wasn't sure if Evil Marik respected locked doors, but she hated being trapped more then anything else.

Peering around the door frame she check both ways. The corridor was deserted and she motioned for them to move forward. They passed Yugi's room and she duck in to get her duel-disk. This might not be a dueling situation, but she felt better with it. If nothing else it would make a good blunt instrument.

Continuing down the hall they headed in what they hoped was the right direction to the command bridge. On the way they passed the ramp which exited the blimp and paused to look down it. They couldn't see anything until they looked around the corner of the craft to find an imposing building standing there. The doors were open, looking like a gaping mouth.

"They must have been taken in there." Airi muttered.

"We can't go in." Charlotte said, guessing what the other girl was thinking. "The whole point of your warning was to stay here."

Airi didn't answer.

"Lets go see if anyone else is left." Charlotte suggested. "Maybe there is something else we can do that will help out."

The two of them made their way to the main bridge and found Roland and the others trying to work the computer system.

"Miss Airi?" Roland stood as they entered. "We thought they ordered all of Mr. Kaiba's friends to exit the ship."

"Apparently not." Charlotte said.

"What is the problem?" Airi said.

"The main controls have been over ridden. We're trying to find a way to get around them but it is proving difficult."

"I'll help." Charlotte went over to one of the keyboards. "Any excuse to hack into Kaiba's stuff will be fun."

"Just focus on getting us out of here." Airi didn't know much about computers, and was more willing to stay out of the way.

"We will have to get the controls back for take off. That much we can do without one of Master Kaiba's security codes."

"What does this Noa want?" Airi walked to the window, glaring over at the building in the distance.

"He was not explicit. He only said something about putting Master Kaiba in his place and when the ship landed he told him and his friends to exit or he would fire stun guns on them if they refused."

Airi closed her eyes, but wouldn't let herself show any other sign of frustration.

"You guys have stun guns on your ship?" Charlotte said. "You're boss is really paranoid.

"They were for security. We didn't think they would be used on ourselves." Roland said, voice tight.

Airi stared back at the building before her. She wasn't feeling anything suggesting her brother of friends were in danger, but that didn't mean anything. That might just mean nothing extremely bad had happened . . . yet.

If she only knew what was going on in there. She tapped her fingers on her duel-disk, trying to think. Taking over the computers and control systems was defiantly a of getting her ex's attention. Maybe he did have enemies he didn't know about. It wasn't a comforting thought. Someone was after Seto and her brother and his friends had been sucked into this on top of everything else. Her reflection in the glass glared back at her, as if ordering her to think of something.

The sight of the diadem in the glass reminded her she did have inside surveillance. She glanced back at the others, but they were all busy trying to find a way to brake control. She closed her eyes and asked the question.

The room she was shown was dark and tech savvy. It was so close to Seto's lab it was unnerving. The main similarity was the line of pods lined up along the wall. Inside each of these was one of her friends. Yugi was in the one directly in front of her. He looked like he was sleeping but the device around his head told her he had his mind digitized.

Her eyes snapped open. The pods were so close to Seto's design they had to be coppies. This Noa had defiantly done his research. The only thing that gave her hope was Yugi had still been wearing the puzzle. If Yami had been able to go into Seto's virtual world with them last year then he would more then likely be able to go into this one.

Signing with relief she looked back down at the grown. As long as they didn't get digitized or hurt inside that thing they would be out soon. Knowing Seto he wouldn't stand being the victim for very long. As long as the ship was working when they got back things should be alright.

Spotting a lone figure walking away from the blimp her eyes widened in horror. Marik was walking towards the building, the millennium rod in his hand. If he found the bodies he might pull the plug and lose their minds in the vast waist of the internet forever.

Without a second thought she turned and sprinted to the door.

"Where are you going?" Charlotte called after her.

"Get this thing working and turned around." Airi shouted over her shoulder. "I'll be back."

In a few short moments she was at the foot of the ramp. Marik was already halfway there. Running fast then she ever had before she caught up to him. He turned as she approached, raising the rod in case she tried to attack him. She ran around him, far enough away to stay out of reach if he tried to hit her with it. She skidded to a stop, standing between him and the front doors.

They stood facing each other in the middle of the walk way. Her breath came out in short bursts, but she continued to keep contact with his steely eyes.

"Host's sister." he said, voice mocking. "You look tired, why don't you go back to the ship and rest."

"Not happening."

He raised an eye brow. "I can't see what you can do to stop me. I'm just walking around, no harm in that, is there?"

"You're not going to get passed me, and your rod isn't going to help you."

He had raised his rod, probably going to try mind control or something just as nasty.

"You sound rather confident, for a weaker person."

"You're still not getting past me."

"Really?" he said. "i have to admit your courage is amusing. Something very valuable must be in there for you to act this way. How about we duel for it?"

"On what terms?" Airi had seen too many duel with him already to be cautious.

"Depends if you have anything worth dueling for. Your Diadem no longer has any use to me, since Bakura proved to me it doesn't defend you from everything."

"If I win you do not enter this building and you leave my brother alone."

"And if I win?"

"If you win." she paused, hating herself to saying what she was going to. "If you win then I will tell you where Odion is."

His face instantly lit up, like she knew it would. "You do know what to gamble for, but how about you make the stakes higher. You lose, you tell me where he is, and then I give your soul to the shadows."

the idea of the shadows made her sick, but it was too late to back out. "Agreed." she took her deck out and slipped it into the card holder as he did the same.

"Let's duel."

Something in the air around them changed, signaling the shadow realm.

"Usually I would prefer to have a mist of purple around us, but I don't want to block the view of any of your friends were watching."

Glancing back at the building she hoped the duel would be over before any of them came back. Turning back she tried to stop her pounding heart. If she failed here then things would only get worse for Yugi.

"I'll start things off." Evil Marik drew. He grinned at the card in his hand, making her heart chill in apprehension. "I play First Advantage. This card gives me the ability to take your points despite this being the first turn of the game."

It was hard for Airi not to snort in dislike as her points decreased. Suddenly she realized her left leg had grown numb. From her knee to her toes all she could feel was the painful tingle.

"Do you like my little penalty." Dark Marik's teeth seemed to be pointer the wider his grin got. "I like to add in a challenge to make things more interesting. For this one, when ever one of us loses life points, a different part of our body loses feeling. This should keep you alert." he laughed at his sick joke.

Panic threatened to freeze her heart along with her leg. If she went numb every time she lost life points then how would she be expected to hold on to her cards. Not to mention what would happen if she had to forfeit because she could no longer hold her cards or be able to think. She had to do something and fast.

* * *

><p>After spending the entire of their captivity saving his friends from possessed monsters and a extreme sibling revelry, Yami decided to avoid all electronic game systems. Noa it turned out was the real son of Kaiba and Mokuba's step father and had been placed in the virtual world after an accident had ruined his body. He had become bitter towards Kaiba's success and had decided to get rid of him. Yugi and his friends had just been unfortunate bystanders who were also part of the plan. The Big Five who had tried to take out Kaiba after Duelist Kingdom had apparently been digitized by the vengeful CEO and had joined forces with Noa to take possession of the group's bodies so they could again return to the real world. Fighting all of them had just been the beginning.<p>

Currently the group was trying to get though the portal back to their bodies. The new threat was no longer Noa, who had somehow gotten a change of heart after all this, but from Kaiba's step father himself. Gozaburo Kaiba had digitized himself after his stepson had taken over his company. It was his first step in order in taking his revenge on all of humanity.

Despite his own motives Noa didn't agree with his father's plan and had become an ally. With his knowledge of the system he had managed to hack into the control panel and create a portal in the reconstruction of the Domino City Arcade.

Yugi waited near the back of the line, waiting for the others to go through before him. Yami stood next to him, still uneasy. The portal had come with a price. Messing with the mechanism Noa had somehow activated the self destruct and the island would blow up in less then 30 minuets.

Yami couldn't wait to get out. The virtual world had divided them from the real world for too much time. He hated the idea of Airi waiting for them with no idea what was going on. His made himself focus on getting his friends out. That was the first priority.

As they got closer to their turn he began to feel increases of emotion from the real world. Airi? She seemed to be close, and she was . . . dueling? His insides turned to ice. Why was she dueling? He told her not to leave the room. Glancing at Yugi he saw his host was too occupied with making sure his friends were getting out to sense what was around him. That might be just as well. From what he could tell there was a menacing underline to the duel. Thankfully they were next in line.

"Yugi."

Both host and spirit looked around. Noa's disembodied voice spoke over the sounds of the digital arcade. "Seto's in trouble. You need to find him."

"Where is he?" Yugi stepped off the platform.

Yami shook his head, "Yugi we can't-"

"He's at the KaibaCorp building dueling my father. I'm afraid he'll be tricked some how. You have to get him out of the building before the system crashes."

"Right." Yugi started for the doors.

"Yugi!" Yami yelled, but Yugi was already halfway across the room and not listening. Growling in his throat, Yami glanced back at the portal. If Airi was in trouble they should be there, but he had promised her he would bring Yugi back safe. Cursing Kaiba under his breath he sprinted after his host.

* * *

><p>It was getting harder for Airi to think. She had lost enough life points to lose the feeling in both legs, her shoulders, and currently it was creeping up chest, making it hard to breath. She had managed to take points from Evil Marik and he claimed the duel was fair in the way they both had the same effects but he seemed hardly affected by the predicament. No matter how many points she took he continued to grin like a crazed hyena.<p>

Her head hurt from trying to keep her balance on feet she couldn't feel. She drew, praying with all her might there would be something left her deck to help her. She took slow breaths, to calm herself as well as make sure she got enough air. She couldn't lose, but winning seemed impossible. No she had to hold on, for the others sake if not her own. Looking down at her card she managed a smile.

"Don't bother counting the points. All I need is to draw the winged dragon of Ra and I will take you out completely."

"I play Tidal Wave. This card adds to my monster's attack points. I also play duplicate, which makes the same affect happen to your monster."

The points increased, making both of their monsters more powerful by 2000 points.

"That makes no seance." Evil Marik said. "It made us both powerful, which I didn't need."

"There's a price." Airi gritted her teeth. Trying to talk while balancing on numb feet was getting harder by the second. "Because of this, we both lose 2000 life points."

"You can't do that." Marik's said. "we both have less then that. We both will-"

"Tie." Airi grinned. "Which means neither of us get what we want."

Both life point counters fell to zero. The haze that represented the shadow realm shuddered and crackled around them, as if protesting to being cheated out of a victim. Even if the place was horrible it seemed unable to claim anything but losers.

Airi breathed with relief. Feeling started to creep slowly back into her. She hadn't gotten rid of her brother's threat but at least she kept Marik away from the pods.

The sound of voices behind her made her to look behind her. Looking towards the building in the distances she could see the others starting to come out. She had managed to hold on long enough.

Something was wrong. The shadows instead of leaving were only congealing into a semi-solid mass. She turned back to face Marik, raising her duel-disk in anticipation.

"You think that saved you? No one out does me in dueling." Evil Marik yelled. The gold eye on forehead seemed to glow brighter. "I know for a fact you're little trinket deflects millennium items, but thanks to Bakura, I know you can't stop me from using the shadows."

In a flash of understanding Airi looked around to see that the rippling of the shadow realm hadn't disappeared after the duel like it was supposed to. Instead it solidified, becoming more like a mass of cloud.

"The duel is over."Airi's voice shook despite herself.

"We're no longer dueling. Do you really think bad things go away so easily." Marik raised his hand, pointing right at Airi. The silver mas shot at her like an arrow. She didn't get a chance to scream before the mass of cold stabbed her chest absorbing into her. It felt like all her muscles were being cut by frozen knives, shooting pain up her nerves before all feeling left them. It spread through her body from her finger tips and toes and spreading up her spine towards her neck.

Unable to handle the pain she felt her body shutting down. There was a tightening at her temples, but she didn't care. Marik's grinning face was the last thing before gold sparks popped before her eyes. If she fell she didn't feel the impact. The darkness was closing in on her, coming closer to her mind. She stiffened, preparing for the cold to take over her mind and end her agony. Last thing she remembered was lightning like lights flashing in front of the darkness and the screams of her friends behind her.

* * *

><p>AN: Yes it ends there. sorry but I still have to work out the bugs. Trust me, I hate leaving it there too.

Please tell me what you think. I have to write angry Yami next so I need to know if you guys are still reading. If I get enough response to this, I might be able to work some special stuff into the next chapter (Kaiba/Airi if anyone cares about that.)

Thank you for reading and I'll try and get the next chapter up soon. Take care, and Keep reading.


	30. Chapter 30

Here you go. I really hope you like it.

This chapter is especial dedicated to ZabuzasGirl and other Kaiba/Airi fans who made sure this got posted as soon as it did. I do hope Yami/Airi hopefully will enjoy this too.

Special thanks goes to battousaisgirl16 and my beta Noel for proof reading.

Enjoy

Chapter 30

Evil Marik's toothy grin threatened to join at the back as she collapsed. He stepped forward, keeping on eye on her companions in the distance. They were far enough away, and too stunned, to be a threat to him. All he needed to take was a trophy and then he would get out before the Pharaoh's Spirit returned. It would be fun to see his reaction, but then again he might be more powerful when enraged.

She looked so pitiful laying on the ground it was pathetic to think she had outsmarted him. Even if it was proven to be worthless in protection, taking the diadem would be more of a blow to the host. He reached for it.

A strong force pushed against him, making him step backward. Surprised, looked back. There was no sign of life from her, but the headpiece was shining, as if daring to attack him again. It only dimmed when he stepped back. Glancing down he realized he still had the Millennium Rod. He wasn't about to put his source of power down for a mere trinket.

Glancing back up he realized the group was starting to recover, and the boys looked ready to kill. Taking them out would be simple, but retreating would be easier. Besides, leaving now would give them more time to revel in the loss of the foolish girl.

With a swish of his cape he sprinted back for the ship. All the way his eyes glittered with mirth. The pharaoh would get quite a welcome when he returned.

* * *

><p>The virtual world was so close the real Domino it was unnerving. Yami would have believed it to be real if all the streets and building hadn't been deserted. The Kaiba Corp was only a few buildings down, but he was still painfully aware of how much time it took to get there. He hoped Airi's duel was going alright. It was impossible to feel their connection through the electric currents sustaining them in this world.<p>

He caught up with Yugi in the elevator, where he spun his host around to face him.

"Yugi we don't have much time before all of this self destructs."

"We can't leave Kaiba, even if you think he deserves it." Yugi said.

"I never said that." Yami said as the doors closed. "Where are we going?"

"The place Kaiba would go if he's facing a rival and doesn't want anyone else to see." Yugi pushed the top button. Neither of them had to voice their dislike of the privet dueling arena. Yami was sure his host was thinking of his first duel with Kaiba, the duel that had started it all. Now they were returning there to save his rival. Life was one big puzzle.

The doors opened. The sight before them was straight from a horror movie. Kaiba, who apparently had just won, was on the dueling platform facing the intimidating form of Gozaburo. At that precise moment the stepfather turned into something resembling a red and fiery demon and flew right at Kaiba.

"Kaiba!" Yugi shouted. "This way."

Kaiba leaped off the platform, narrowly missing being run over. The two of them both headed up the side stairs. Yugi was quickly left behind by the older teen's longer stride. Despite the surprise of his query disappearing, the demon was quick to follow. Feeling the demon catching up with them Yami took over, giving a slight advantage against the amount of stairs. Yugi tried to take control again, but Yami only pushed him towards his soul room.

"Stay there." he ordered. Yugi might have protested, but Yami wasn't listening.

Following the retreating end of Kaiba's coat round a corner he practically fell through the doorway. As soon as Yami was through, Kaiba slammed the door into the perusing demon's face. The lock clicked into place, followed by an enraged roar.

The roof was deserted, but sky lights and other machines to numerous to name.

"Now what?" Kaiba said. His was answers by bangs as the monster behind the door started to bang against it.

"Don't you have a plan?" Yami said sarcasticly. He walked to the edge of the roof, wanting to be as far from the door as possible.

"Take the portal" Noa's digitized form appeared out of now where.

"Where is this portal." Kaiba demanded.

"You'll have to jump of the roof."

"The ro-" Kaiba's incredulous was interrupted by a shuddering pound on the door.

"Go now, I'll hold him off."

"Aren't you coming?" Yami said.

"I have nothing to go back too." Noa said. "I don't have a body, I don't belong."

The doors burst from its hinges.

"Go!" Noa shouted, throwing himself at the red demon which had appeared.

As one Kaiba and Yami jumped. The air shuddered around them as they fell and then everything went dark.

Yami opened his eyes. He was sitting in a pod similar to the one Yugi and the others had used to save Kaiba in his virtual world. Realizing he was wearing an odd headset he pushed it off, triggering the pod's opening. Sitting up he noticed another pod's lid rising and Kaiba also emerged. Good thing he made it because Yami wasn't about to go back in for him.

"That was a major waste of time." Kaiba stood; checking to make sure his duel-disk was still working. Yami glanced around, noting all the other pods were empty.

"Thank heavens we're all alright." Yugi said.

"The other must have made it to the ship by…" Yami's voice faded as memories of what he had felt a moment ago returned. Airi had been dueling, but now that emotion was gone. Fear froze his heart as he sensed nothing.

"Yami what is it?" Yugi sounded scared.

Instead of answering Yami started running for the door. He heard Kaiba yelling something after him, but he ignored him. If something had happened to her…

The doors were open and he was nearly blinded as he charged into the sunlight. Stopping he shielded his eyes, blinking furiously to try and spread up their adjustment. After a few blinks he noticed his friends a short distance off. The girls were being escorted back to the ship by Duke and Tristan, while Joey and Mokuba knelt down next to a prostrate figure.

Still a little blinded, Yami tried to make sense of this. Mokuba would stay behind to make sure his brother got out, but why would Joey be staying behind, and more importantly why was there someone lying on the ground? Unless . . .

"Airi?" Yugi's voice was soft, but it sounded like thunder in Yami's ears. Before he could say anything, his host had detached and was running towards the small group.

"What is this?" Kaiba said behind him. "Don't they know we're going to be blown up unless they move?"

Yami didn't move. Joey looked back at him and the look on his face affirmed his worst fears. His nightmare like memory flashed again before his eyes. A woman like Airi dead in his arms. No. this had to be a mistake. She couldn't be… He started running after his host, heart pounding as fast as his thoughts. He had to be wrong. That wasn't her. It just couldn't be her.

Joey stood as they approached, and tried to intercept him,but Yami pushed him out of the way. Yugi was already on his knees, transparent face close to his sister's. He was saying something urgently to her, but Yami couldn't hear it.

Airi lay ridged and still. Her stone like face seemed to be etched in pain. Every inch of her was tight, as if she had frozen in mid contort. Her first were still clenched, testifying she had been in agony. Her eyes were closed, but there was no life of sleep behind them. The diadem seemed to glow, but it was a haunting light, as if admitting defeat.

"No." Yami sank to his knees. Tentatively he placed a hand over hers and jerked it away. There was so much darkness it was like the entire shadow realm was living inside of her. Tears stung his eyes. Why hadn't he come sooner? He reached up and placed a hand against her cheek. She wasn't dead, her light breath tickled his palm. Her body seemed to still be functioning, despite the evidence of muscles constriction, but with the shadows this didn't mean there wasn't any damage.

"Is she?" Yugi's eyes stared up at him, shining with the inability of shedding tears in his spirit condition.

Yami nodded, avoiding his pleading stare. She was with the shadows now.

Yugi's small frame started to tremble and he faded back into their shared mind. A few moments later an overwhelming feeling of loss and sobs came from Yugi's soul room. With each sob, Yami felt his own guilt and distress tearing at his soul. He should have been able to stop this. He promise nothing was going to happen to hurt them, and the moment he wasn't here the one thing which could hurt those he cared about had come about.

There was only one person who could have done this. Yami stood, rage fueled by his guilt consuming him like an inferno. Only someone as powerful and evil as a dark spirit would hurt his angel. He felt the shining of the eye on his forehead as his inner powers came to the surface with his passion.

"Marik!" he screamed at the towering air ship. "You will pay for this! No matter what it takes I will take you down!"

Someone touched his shoulder and he turned sharply, fist drawn back in case of a fight.

Joey stepped back, hands raised to ward off an attack. "Yugi, It's me remember?"

Yami turned away, letting his power slide back into submission. He couldn't let his emotions rule like this. Now that the worse had happened, it was up to him to carry on like he had promised her. Now he didn't see how that was even possible. It was his fault there was an evil here in the first place, and now Yugi had lost another family member.

"Why are all of you standing around her like idiots?" Kaiba's voice was sharper than usual. "The island is going to explode in a few minutes."

"Don't you understand?" Joey rounded on him. "She got hurt, probably to keep old crazy hair away from all of us, and you're just standing there."

"I don't want to be blow up, stupid."

"Who are you calling-"

"Enough." Yami snapped. "If we don't go back now then her sacrifice will have been in vain."

Joey refused to move, until Yami gave him another death glare. He took a few steps away, but didn't go any farther. Mokuba would have also refused to move except his brother's order left no room for argument. He ran back to the ship, probably to make sure all systems were back under their control.

Yami gently gathered Airi into his arms. She leaned stiffly against him as he started walking for the ship. The image from yesterday flashed across his eyes again, but he pushed it away. She wasn't dead, though she might as well be with the hole inside of him.

"Hurry up." Joey said. "How much time do we have?"

"I wasn't counting." Kaiba snapped.

Yami focused on hurrying to the zeppelin. With the dead weight and his swirling emotions he seemed to be moving too slow. As they approached the ramp it started to move farther away with the departing ship. Now it was near impossible for him to get on.

Suddenly Kaiba cut in front, scooping Airi into his embrace.

"Shorty." he said.

With his long legs it was easy for Kaiba to jump on board and disappear into the ship. The group appeared at the entrance, leaning out to shout encouragement.

"We have to raise the ramp or we can't take off." Roland's voice came above the others.

"You raise it, I'll punch you out." Charlotte's answered.

Tea and Tristan inched their way down the ramp, holding out their hands. Even with the mass of the ship it all Joey and Yami could do to keep up with it. Yami's legs felt on fire.

"Yugi Jump!" Tea shouted.

With one final burst of speed, Yami leaped and caught her hand. He barely made it onto the steps, nearly falling down them in the process. He was almost kicked in the head by Joey as he managed to catch Tristan's hand and swung wildly at the force of his friend's pull.

"Get up here before you're swept off." Duke yelled from the top of the steps.

Fighting against the rising air current they climbed in, being tipped in at the last moment by the rising ramp. They all landed in a heap on the floor and instantly Yami found himself squashed by the others.

The hurried incline of the ship taking off sent them rolling across the floor, thankfully relieving Yami from the crushing weight. An explosion rocked the air around them, shaking those who tried to stand up back to the ground. Smoke and flames lit up the windows, but they were far enough away they weren't worried about lighting on fire.

"Wow." Tristan said, sitting up. "That's the last time I play video games for a while."

"Do you think Noa got out?" Serenity said.

"Personally I don't care." Joey grumbled.

"Yugi are you alright?" Tea's voice was hesitant.

"Please excuse me." Yami muttered, getting to his feet. Not looking back at them he hurried to Yugi's room. If Kaiba would have put her some place, it would be there.

Airi had been placed on the bed, and the covers draped over her. Kaiba was putting her duel-disk on the side table, face grim.

He wasn't alone in the room. Yami froze in the door way as Ishizu turned to face him, her necklace flashing. The sight of her was the last straw.

"Why didn't you do something?" he yelled at her. "Your necklaces can see the future, why didn't you stop her?"

She said nothing, fueling his fury. "You said you were here to stop Marik's evil, but you couldn't even prevent part of Yugi's family from being hurt. What good are you tomb keepers anyway?"

"Don't yell at her. None of this is her fault." Yami looked over at the bed to see a detached Yugi sitting on the edge of his sister's bed. His hands were holding his sister's clenched fist, as if hoping to warm her up.

The droop of the boys shoulder and pain in his host's voice would have been enough to send Yami on a massacre rampage through the ship, taking out everyone who go it his way, but Yugi's calm voice eased the fire burning him inside. Physically, or verbally, hurting people wouldn't bring Airi back. He took his frustration on the far wall, punching with all his might. The burn in his knuckles was surprisingly satisfying.

"I need to go check on the ship." Kaiba's footsteps headed for the door.

"Thank you." Yami said, still starring at the wall.

"It was the only way to get you on this ship." Kaiba stated flatly. "My rival blowing up before I could face him in the finals would be a true waste of time and money."

"What?" Yugi looked up in disbelief.

"You're still having the tournament despite everything that has happened?" Yami's anger threatened rise again and this time to rip Kaiba's face off.

"It wouldn't look good to get this far and not end it, would it?" Kaiba disappeared down the hall way.

* * *

><p>In his own room Kaiba sat at his desk, for once ignoring the computer screen. He didn't feel like working, which was unnatural for him. This was not going anything like he had planned. First of all his programming had been tampered with, which was unacceptable. Second he had wasted time dealing with a short little kid whose only claim to brilliance was being a spy and a copycat. That was the only reason he could have gotten all those memories.<p>

He removed his duel-disk and tossed it onto his bed. Watching his past over again had been unsettling. How had the little punk gotten all those memories of his childhood? Well he wasn't very good. He hadn't gotten any of the memories which would have actually hurt, not that he, Seto Kaiba, would have allowed them too.

It had been uncomfortable when he and Mokuba had been shown the memory the taking over of Kaiba Corp. Pretending to be angry with his brother so Gozaburo would trust him and then depending on Mokuba's loyalty to get the remaining company stock had been the only way Kaiba could get the company. He should have explained it to Mokuba before this. That is what she had said.

The thought of Airi made his eyes narrow. On top of everything she had to go and get hurt, or whatever epidemic was happening around here. He had checked her duel-disk's memory chip before Yugi had arrived, and found out her last duel had been a tie, on her move. Only Airi would have been able to pull something that crazy off. However, knowing she was still one of the greatest duelists didn't make him feel better about her current condition. He felt how stiff she was in his arms.

He closed his eyes trying to push these confusing feelings away. He hadn't felt this confused about his feelings since elementary school. Come to think of it, she was the reason his life had taken a twist.

_It was the break period and all the other kids were hanging out together and playing games. Not Seto. He was in his usual corner of the class room by the windows. His portable chess board was __out and he was seeing if he could think of a new strategy. It was rather dull being the best already at something. None of the other kids at the orphanage were near his level, and because of that no one wanted to play. Not that he __minded.__ The other kids weren't worth being his friends. Letting people get close was a sure way to get hurt._

_ He had reset the chess board, but wasn't interested in going through another set of moves again. He looked out the window down at the school yard where the younger classes were having fun playing. He could see Mokuba having a good time below, which eased his mind considerably. His brother could have fun on the playground, but when it came to after school all those so called friends he made would desert him. That is why Seto knew friends were cheap. They only got what they could out of you and then left._

_ "Excuse me."_

_ He looked up to see a girl was standing across the table from him. She was small and had the strangest hair. It looked like a phoenix with the gold and red mixed in with the light brown. She seemed to have been standing there for quite a long time, judging from the looks some of the other kids were giving her._

_ "May I help you?" Seto said, more out of curtsy then intention of helping._

_ "I wanted to introduce myself to you properly. Since we didn't get a chance yesterday."_

_ "I don't recall meeting you yesterday." Seto would have remembered someone with crazy hair like that._

_ She blushed, but didn't back down. "It was a rather short meeting. I think you might have mistaken me for one of those goons picking on your brother."_

_ Seto finally met her eyes; Violet and determined. Then he remembered. He had been held back after class by a teacher who couldn't believe his test scores were so high at his age. He told Mokuba to wait for him in the park so they could walk back to the orphanage together. When he had finally gotten there he found some bullies picking on him, and this girl was the only one standing between his brother and a pug faced jerk. Despite knowing who the bad guys were, he had yelled at her to mind her own business._

_ "Sorry about that." he said, looking back out the window._

_ "It's alright, you were rather worked up." she shifted her stance in embarrassment. "I thought that was a great thing you did."_

_ Seto gave her a look, "I thought girls don't like fighting." _

_ "I'm talking about defending your brother no matter what." she flushed again. "I have a little brother too, and I don't think I could do anything like that."_

_ "You are rather small."_

_ She raised her eyebrow. "Is that all you see strength it? Half those thugs were taller then you."_

_ "Yeah, but I could still take them. I don't think you could beat anyone."_

_ "What about in games?"_

_ "No one uses game to decide strength."_

_ "You don't know many games then."_

_ Seto pretend not to have heard. "Is there anything else you wanted to say."_

_ "Do you want to play chess?"_

_ He finally faced her again. Her tone hadn't sounded like a threat. She sounded friendly , like she was his . . . friend._

_ He shook his head. "I'm not interested."_

_ "You have the board set up."_

_ He rose to leave, feeling uncomfortable. "I don't feel like it."_

_ The soft click of a game piece on the table made him look down. A white knight had been moved from behind the pawns and now stood out waiting for the black pieces to respond. The girl pulled up a chair and sat expectantly._

_ "Your move." she said, smiling up at him._

_ Seto stared at her. She was very different then the other girls around here. He guessed he owed her for trying to help his brother out yesterday. He looked down at the board. It was an interesting first move, and he was never one to step away from a challenge. He resumed his seat. His hand paused before choosing a piece. "I don't play with strangers."_

_ "Airi." she said, extending her hand._

_ "Seto." they shook, and the game started._

_ By the time class resumed it was Seto 3 Airi 2._

Seto leaned back in his chair. That had been something he had always wondered at. How had he allowed himself to let his guard down for her? She had been able to get under the armor he was already building for himself. It had nearly stopped his heart in shock when she had said "see you tomorrow" as she left the class room that day, and even more so when she had shown up at his table the next day ready to play again. After chess had officially been 'over played', she had brought him his first duel monster's starter pack, and his fascination for the game of Duel Monsters began.

Their school friendship had lasted a little over a year, until his adoption. He told her goodbye before the day Gozaburo would arrive at the orphanage, unsure if he would be back at school the next day. The first few days at the manor house had been like being in a cage. School, meals, everything was done inside the walled grounds. He had promised to write, and his first and only letter had been told her about his gloom and boredom. He mustn't have been good at hiding his emotions back then because she had arrived two days later saying she was a study partner.

She had come by daily, making his lessons bearable. After a while he had discovered deserted properties where he created his secret labs. She was the only one to have special access. However, even with her presence, living in his new home was difficult. His stepfather was not the easiest person to live with, and he was nearly always on Seto's nerves. The greatest challenge was being able to think for himself. Seto was smart, and his stepfather knew it. He wanted to use Seto's designs for his weapons.

Seto joined his finger tips together, contemplating. Airi had believed in him and she had been so willing to help out, even if she was bad with the computer programming. she was still the first to see the plans, and told him they could bring gaming to a new level. It hadn't been so long ago, when it seemed like nothing could have gotten between them.

_Seto through the book across the room. Only alone in his lab he would allow himself to show emotion. He wasn't going to crack for anyone. If Gozaburo didn't use his invention the way he designed it, then he couldn't have it. Leaned again the table, head bowed as he tried to think of some way around his stepfather's stupid rules. This wasn't the way he wanted things._

_ Arms wrapped around his middle. He froze for a spit second before realizing who it could be._

_ "You're early." he said_

_ "I arrive when needed." Airi said. "Mokuba said you have another fight."_

_ "I showed him my design."_

_ She stepped around to face him. He avoided her concerned eyes. After all these years it was still uncomfortable to acknowledge someone really cared._

_ "It didn't work?" she sounded confused._

_ "It worked perfectly." he took a few steps away. "He said it would be a perfect weapon."_

_ "Weapon." the disgust in her voice reflected his own. "Is that all he can think of? How many more deaths does he want?"_

_ "It's for duel monsters, and it will always be for that."_

_ She took his hand. "It's your machine. Being able to create believable images appear while playing the game will be a new experience. If you want this, then nothing your stepfather does will stop you."_

_ "He'll make it his way. He owns the company."_

_ "I know you too well Seto." her smile lifted his spirits. "I'm sure you already have a plan to get out of this. You always have a way out."_

_ He let his fingers intertwine with his. "You seem confident."_

_ "Because I know you?" she gave him a look. "Come on, give me some credit."_

_ "I am." he stepped closer. "You are an incredible girl, Airi. There is something I've been wanting to discuss with you."_

_ "You know I can't help you with your game ideas. You won't even tell me what monster you chose for the heroine yet."_

_ "I'm not talking about games."_

_ She blushed, but she didn't look away. That was one thing he admired in her; never backing down from the unknown. "What is it?"_

_ "Be my girlfriend." it wasn't a question._

_ "Girl . . . Friend?" her eyes shone like jewels, and her smile was dazzling. "Of course."_

_ "Then it is official." he let one of his rare smiles appear. "And you are correct, I do have a plan to make sure my technology isn't misused."_

_ "I knew you would."_

_ "Now that is out of the way, there is one more thing."_

_ Without giving himself time to analyze this decision, he kissed her. It was sweet, though she was defiantly surprised. For a split second he was afraid she would pull away. She might be his girlfriend now, but he had never been one to show much physical affection. However after the initial shock, she kissed him back, with all the warmth he expected from her._

_ They slowly separated and she rested her head against his chest, sighing in content. Seto ran his fingers through her hair, allowing his mask to slip farther in a relaxation._

_ For the first time in a while, he felt complete._

His nails dug into his palm. That day had been the best day, and the worse. It had been the beginning to his success, but he hadn't counted on how much his following actions would affect him. To take control of the company, he had to play the game of office politics, and that included using those around him as pawns on his board. He had to make his stepfather think he was in control and to do that he had to pretend to turn against his brother.

Leaking his secret alliance with the Big Five, he blamed the action on Mokuba. As he suspected, his stepfather had stepped in and pretended to befriend his brother. This was the false security he needed to get the rest of the company's stock. When the time came to confront Gozaburo it looked as if he wouldn't be able to succeed without the remaining stock. Fortunately for him, Mokuba's loyalty proved to be true and he stood with his brother, meaning the last stock belonged to Seto. His stepfather had fled, and Kaiba Corp was his.

Because of the strategy, he couldn't let anyone know what he was really doing. Mokuba had never been told. Until Noa made it a point to bring it up in that virtual trap, there hadn't been a reason to explain. His plan had worked out perfectly. The only problem was Airi found out how he had treated his brother, and wasn't as convinced it had been such a great idea.

S_hock and horror reflected in her eyes. "How could you use him like that?" _

_ "It was necessary."_

_ "Tricking your brother to get the company was necessary?"_

_ "You know it was the only way." he snapped. "The real world isn't simple Airi. Business is a game of survival. If I didn't do something, my holograms would help making more war machines. Now because of my plan I am able to make the game of Duel Monsters more real and enjoyable to all."_

_ She turned away, but he could tell he already won. "Have you told him?"_

_ "There is no need. It worked and all is forgiven."_

_ She didn't turn back from the prototypes of the pods, his new idea for a game. She glared down at her reflection, uncertainty reflected back at her. He knew he had to make a move now before he risked dragging this discussion any further. He took a step forward, standing directly behind her._

_ "Airi, you know it was necessary. This is a different game then what you are used to. You are used to fair rules, but here there are no rules except for 'power rules all.' If you can't handle this, then maybe we need to rethink a few things."_

_ "I understand why you did it Seto." she leaned against him. "I'm glad it worked out. I just can't believe you used your brother like that."_

_ "I didn't enjoy it."_

_ She turned, looking directly into his face. "Promise me you won't use anyone like that again."_

_ "I told you this is a different world, and I play by the rules which work."_

_ "But you are fair. If there had been another way you would have taken it."_

_ "If there had been."_

_ "There is always another way." she took his hands. "Please promise me you will not use anyone like that again, if at all possible. For me, Seto."_

_ He could see how much this meant to her, but there was no real way to get around he had to do what he needed to stay on top._

_ "I will try."_

_ She smiled, relief evident. "Good." she wrapped her arms around him. "Congrats, President Kaiba. Youngest CEO in the world."_

_ "You now this changes things." he stroked her hair. "Now you are the girlfriend of an important and powerful man. Think you are up to the challenge?"_

_ She pulled back, her expression mocking indignation. "Me, unable to handle the heat? I'll be able to handle whatever they throw at me." he violet eyes sparkled as she met his. "Besides, as long as I have you with me, I'll be able to handle anything."_

That had been true. Up until the end she had done anything and everything to be the successful girlfriend he required. Her deck changed and her strategy became unbeatable. She was the top duelist in Japan, in a relationship with the top CEO, and intelligent. They had been perfect, but there had always been his own plans.

He only felt slightly guilty for lying to her. Truth was, he still needed her to get to the top. She became the best Duelist in Japan by the time she was fifteen, with him close behind. He was the one everyone praised for the technology used for the duels, but he was still was behind her at something. To become the more powerful, he would have to beat her at her best skill. Dueling.

He had pushed her hard, wanting her to be the best so when he finally made it to the top it was truly a great victory. She wouldn't have been mad. She always said all she wanted was his success. She knew how much he wanted to win, but saw it more of a friendly revelry. He know only those at the top were respected, so he had to be the top.

He didn't expect her to over react.

_"Airi Muto Defeats Weevil Underwood." the announcement filled the auditorium, barely understandable over the cheering of the crowds. Seto stood in the entrance way to the backstage area, watching Airi raise a hand to the audience. It had been a simple battle. Weevil was under her level in __every way and it had been easy for her to crush him. In the lights her hair shone gold and red like a sunset. She turned and started down the steps, slipping her deck into its holder._

_ "Congratulations." Seto said as she approached._

_ "Nice bug squishing." Mokuba said._

_ "Thanks. I wish he would stop whining when he loses. It gives me a headache." Airi bushed some hair out of her eyes. "You just have one more duel and then we're in the finals?"_

_ "I shouldn't have trouble."_

_ "Of course you won't." she smiled. An attendant handed her a plastic cup of water, and she accepted without acknowledging them. Her face slipped into a moody mask, her thoughts wandering._

_ "Stay focused, it's not over yet." Seto was getting slightly annoyed. Ever since they had arrived she had been distracted. She had even asked him if she had changed, which she had, but he had told her this wasn't the place for talks. Fortunately her new attitude hadn't affected her dueling skills._

_ "Do you know who your next opponent is?" she said, draining it in one swallow and tossing the empty into the trash._

_ "I'm sure it's going to be-"_

_ "Miss Airi." Roland appeared, interrupting his employer._

_ "What is it?" Seto said, annoyed about being interrupted._

_ "We have a call for you on the private line."_

_ "How did they get my number?" Seto knew for a fact he never gave his number to anyone._

_ Airi held up a hand, her glance telling him to be quiet. "Who is it, Roland?"_

_ "A Mr Solomon Muto."_

_ "Gramps? What does he want?"_

_ "He says it's urgent."_

_ "Doesn't he know we are in the middle of a tournament?" Seto said._

_ "I'm not dueling right now." Airi snapped. "Where's the phone?"_

_ Roland removed a private mobile from his pocket. It was one of the main lines of the company, but still private so only a few could access to the Kaibas directly. Pressing some buttons he handed the phone to Airi._

_ "Grandpa? Yes it's me. You're where?" her face paled. "What's happened? Where's Yugi? What?" her hand went to her mouth. For a few moments there was nothing, but the slight mumbling of the other person's voice. Finally Airi's hand lowered, her eyes shining with tears. "No I'll be there in a few minutes." the phone closed with a snap._

_ "What's happened?" Mokuba said._

_ Airi handed the phone to Roland. "Please tell the judges I will have to drop out."_

_ All three men around her stared. Seto couldn't believe what she was saying. To leave now would be one of the greatest shames in the dueling world. She would be disgraced, and he would by association._

_ "Are you sure?" Roland said._

_ "And please have the car out for me."_

_ "No you don't." Seto said. "You're not going anywhere."_

_ "Yes I am." Airi turn, wiping her eyes with the back of her sleeve. "Yugi's appendix exploded and he's in surgery right now. I have to go."_

_ Mokuba's eyes widened, but Seto refused to show any sympathy. There were warning signs for these things, she should have noticed before and planned accordingly._

_ "You are in the middle of a tournament and you will finish."_

_ "Um, do you still want those orders carried out?" Roland said._

_ "You are no longer needed." Seto said, before Airi could speak. His employee disappeared._

_ "I have to go Seto." Airi said. "My brother needs me."_

_ "He has your grandfather." Seto said. "You are in the middle of one of the most important tournaments of your life and I'm going to make sure you finish it."_

_ "Hang the tournament." Airi snapped. "If it was Mokuba you wouldn't be standing here talking about duels."_

_ "Don't use my family to illustrate your problems. Mokuba, leave us." Seto ordered. His brother also disappeared, glancing over his shoulder. Seto and Airi stood eyes locked. Her expression was worried and confused. Seeing he was losing control of the situation he switched tactics. "You agreed to finish this tournament."_

_ She looked confused. "What's wrong with you? Why is this so important to you that I finish?"_

_ He had hoped she __wouldn't__ ask that. The answer was his own victory, but there was no way to say that in a way she would understand. No one else understood his motives. He had to think of __something, but for once his genius was failing him._

_ His silence said more then he wished. Her eyes widened in horror, but then narrowed. Alarmed he stepped forward, but she moved away from him._

_ "I see." her voice shook with hurt. "You only want me to win so you have a worthy opponent to duel against."_

_ "You're the only one who I have never been able to defeat." now it was exposed he couldn't stop himself for saying it._

_ "You promised me." she said. "This was the only reason you kept me for all these years? For your final glory?"_

_ Her accusations bruised his ego more than anything. "Don't think you're the better person. You know your brother was hurting before and you still came to duel."_

_ The hurt in her violet eyes became horror. She looked at the floor, obviously filled with disgust with herself and confusion. Seeing his words had gotten her attention, he couldn't help smirking._

_ "You say a lot about the heart of the cards, but it seems like your heart is starting to get corroded. I know dueling is power, and I plan on being the most powerful duelist in the world. Even with all my plans, nothing will get between me and my brother. I can't say the same about you."_

_ During all this her head had been bowed, her arms wrapped protectively around herself. Now her arms lowered, her hands balled into fists. Her gaze met his and he was alarmed to see a fire in her eyes he had never seen before._

_ "You want the top duelist?" her voice was even,but tears slid down her cheeks. "I'll make it easier for you. With me gone, you won't have to worry about defeating me."_

_ He stepped towards her, but she held up a hand, warning him to stay away. "We're through Seto." her voice shook, cracking his heart with her sincerity. "Good bye." she turned and started to walk away._

_ "You can't do that." Seto desperately tried to think of reasons for her to stay. "If you leave you'll leave everything we've worked for."_

_ "You want to win, go ahead. That's all you care about anyway."_

_ His fist clenched. Who was she to think he was selfish. She was the one thinking about herself. "I care about much more." he snapped. "I have my company, and most important I have my brother."_

_ She stopped. Maybe he had managed to talk some sense into her. She turned to face him, but there was only pain in her eyes._

_ "I have a brother too." she started walking again, but faster. In seconds she was gone._

_ Seto stood there, in shock. He had been dumped and lost his greatest rival in one moment. This couldn't be happening. He was the youngest CEO and competitor in the international championships. No one dumped him._

Every time he remembered, he only became more resentful. She had been his friend, the love of his life, and she had walked away from him in one moment. Seto still couldn't understand how she could get to him the way she had. He should hate the sight of her, and forbid her name in his presence. But why had he been so shaken by her lying motionless on the ground, ridged as a corps.

The way she had treated him at the finals had been despicable, but for some reason, she was still part of him. He had finished the game and kept her favorite monster as the heroine's secret identity. He returned her locket, even if she didn't deserve it. Again their first meeting played across his mind.

_"I'm talking about defending your brother no matter what. I have a little brother too, and I don't think I could do anything like that."_

Maybe that is why he hadn't disgraced her as he should have. He had wanted to get back at her for betraying him and leaving when he needed her most, but doing so would damage his image. That is what he told himself anyway. Maybe the truth way he still cared about her. She was an older sister, like he was the older brother to Mokuba. He couldn't knowingly plaster her name worse than the critics already had. Instead he only made sure the attention was centered on his victory. Selfish, but it kept her out of the papers.

The door opened and he spun in his chair to see Mokuba enter. His brother's face was grim.

"All the systems are back under our control. Charlotte managed to free up most of the system."

Kaiba frowned. He hated the idea of the girl who had assaulted him in the streets of Domino fixing his system. "Everything will be back on schedule?"

"We may be a day behind, but the duels will proceed as planned."

"Excellent. We should still be able to broadcast the duels live, even if we are late."

Mokuba shuffled his feet. "Are you sure you want to keep going?"

"I never back down when I start things, you know that."

"But Yugi doesn't seem in any condition to continue. No one has dared go in his room since Ishizu left."

"If he can't duel, he'll have to forfeit."

"You can put it off."

"We've lost enough time. The sooner I duel Yugi, the sooner things will finally improve. I will be on top, respected as I should."

"You're still mad at her, aren't you?" Mokuba said. "She never let you defeat her when she was your rival, and now you want to take it out on her brother."

Seto's turned in his chair so his back faced his brother.

"I saw how you were when she first left." Mokuba continued. "And your face when you saw her when we got out of the virtual world. You're still in love with her aren't you?"

"Isn't there something on the ship you should be checking on?" Seto's tone was cold.

"I'll go make sure Charlotte still has everything under control." Mokuba said. "Before I forget, the medical staff called to tell you they will arrive at the island an hour after we do."

"I didn't send for the medics."

"Well anyway, they called to confirm your orders." The door closed, leaving him alone again.

Seto rose. Pulling out the card shaped locket, he pressed the small brown oval in the center. It popped open to reveal a picture of a younger him and Airi taken soon after they became a couple. She smiled so brightly, he accused her of blinding the camera man.

Why was she always getting in the way? She blocked his planned victory, even though he became National Champion. She tried to keep him away from the blue-eyes her grandfather had. She had even managed to get out of dueling him in his own tournament. Now she was sick and complicating his plans to finally beat Yugi once and for all. He snapped the locket shut. She better recover or he would never forgive her.

Or himself.

* * *

><p>AN So how was it? I'm sure you Locketshipping people( is that a good name for it?) loved this. I'm expecting lot of comments from you. I'm also expecting to hear from the Yami/Airi fans too.

Long and short of it, I'm expecting lots of comments, and if i don't I'm very disappointed in you.

thank you for reading. All of you are the best readers I could ask for. Hopefully I'll get the next part up soon.


	31. Chapter 31

Wow, last chapter got quite the number of review. Kaiba/Airi fans, thank you for your praise. Yami/Airi, now is your chance to show your stuff. If I don't get a lot of reviews from both side for this chapter, Airi might think you didn't care she was zapped.

OK the legal stuff. I don't own Yugioh or Charlotte, But Airi is mine.

Special thanks goes to battousaisgirl16 for proof reading and Noel for all the help in getting this out. Most importantly, THANK YOU READERS! without you, this wouldn't have gotten pasted chapter 12

It's time to read. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Chapter 31<p>

The door closed behind Kaiba with a snap, followed by the sounds of voices from Yugi's friends who were waiting outside for news. His report must not have been a satisfying report for Yami could hear the angry voices following the CEO down the hall way.

If he could, Yami would have gone after him and show Kaiba a thing or two. Of all the attacks on his ship, Airi should have affected that pompous CEO. Sure he had carried Airi on the ship to safely, but now he didn't even seem to care if she was alright or not. If Kaiba had ever cared about her, then he should be doing more than worrying about tournaments.

Yami didn't understand him. Airi kept saying her ex wasn't evil, and Yugi counted him as a friend, but Yami's opinion of Kaiba was starting to lesson from it's already low point. From what he had seen Kaiba of a man who only wanted to cover the past by dominating the future. He shook his head. Perhaps he could understand the other teen's motives at a later date, but right now he didn't even know how to pick up the shattered pieces of his grief-stricken heart.

"It may not count for much, but I am sorry." Ishizu said, reminding him of her presence. The pain in her voice made him ashamed for shouting at her.

"It's is I who should be apologizing." Yami met her even stare. "My accusations were uncalled for, and I am sorry for what I said."

She smiled sadly. "You do not need to apologize. You and your host are in great pain. I'm sure she would have said the same things if it had been you."

From his position on the bed Yugi stood. The emptiness in his eyes was replaced with a strange determination. He gave Yami a glance, and the other teen needed understood without words.

The two of them switched control and Yami took his place beside her bed. Still ridged Airi seemed to be carved from marble and just as lifeless. The diadem still glowed with a haunting light, seeming to deepen the unnatural lines on her face. Her jade pendent had twisted on its chain and hung awkwardly off to the side of her neck. With it twisted so tight it probably uncomfortable for her, the thought. Gently he slipped his two transparent fingers under the chain, untangling it with a soft pull and causing the pendent to fall naturally against her skin.

Realizing what he was doing he glanced at Yugi. His action was innocent, but it might reveal too much of his hidden feelings. To show how he felt about her now, right after she had been hurt, was inappropriate. If only he had never been let out of his puzzle. He was the reason the Muto's had been targeted in the first place. Yet he had promised her to keep going and end the conflict. That had been much easier to promise when events like this only seemed like speculations. He turned, unable to look at Airi's pain etched face any longer.

His host wasn't paying attention to him, or much else. Standing perfectly still, Yugi stared forward as he listened to Ishizu relate what her necklace had shown her about the duel on the island. His knuckles were white with his attempt to keep his hands from trembling.

Yami mentally smacked himself. If he felt like his insides were in shred, then how much worse was his friend was feeling? Walking over he placed his hands on Yugi's shoulders, doing his best to give comfort, even if he didn't have much to give. His host stance didn't change, but the trembling did lessen.

"You should be proud." Ishizu was saying. "Your sister's skill was enough to tie the match and spare all of you from whatever that monster might had done."

Yugi's head jerked up slightly in a half hearted nod.

"I will leave you." Ishizu inclined her head. "I will inform your friends you wish some time alone."

"Thank you." Yugi muttered.

Neither of them moved until they heard the door close. From the other side they heard the mutter of voices and a few angry exclamations, which Yami guessed came from Joey.

Taking a few steps away Yugi sank into a nearby chair and stared at the floor. "And she calls me an idiot."

His host action renewed Yami's desire to go out and tear Marik apart, but he knew the only way he could truly channel his powers was through his item, and that power was his strongest through dueling. However, if he didn't try to help his host then he would be in no condition to duel, or do anything.

"Why did she do it?" Yugi addressed the floor.

"To keep us safe." Yami said.

"Why does everyone get hurt because of me?" Yugi's disgust for himself evident. "There had to be something I could have done to protect her. I'm her brother."

"This wasn't your fault."

"What do you know?" Yugi glared up at him. "You have no idea how this feels. You're just a spirit in a puzzle. How can you possibly know what it's like to lose someone you love!?"

They stared at each other. Both pairs of eyes seemed to spark with resentment and pain.

Yami was the first to look away. Yugi was right; he shouldn't be hurting. Afraid their link would reveal too much, he pushed his heart ache deeper inside. Noa was right; he didn't have a body, so he didn't belong. He didn't have the right to feel the way he did. It was his fault the Muto's were involved in the first place.

"Yami, I'm so sorry." Yugi rested his face in his hands. "You're her best friend; of course you're hurting too. I don't even know what I'm saying. I shouldn't blame you for what happened."

"If anyone should be blamed, it's me." Yami said quietly. "I told her to stay behind."

Yugi looked up and eyes changed from self loathing to concern. "You didn't know this would happen."

"If she had come with us-"

"If she had come we would have had to watch Noa her turn to stone like the others." Yugi's voice caught, but still he didn't break down like Yami expected.

"No matter what you say Yugi, I'm the reason she came in contact with that monster."

"This wasn't your fault."

"And neither was it yours." Yami knelt in front of him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Airi did what she did because she wanted us to finish our mission." his heart ache fueled his the conviction in his words. "We have to honor her by making sure Marik is stopped."

"She knew this would happen?" Yugi's voice was soft and doubtful, but still no tears. He seemed too much in pain to manage them.

Yami paused trying to think of the best way to put this. "She suspecting something like this would happen, and she was confident you would be able to go on when it did."

"How do you know?"

"She made me promise her we would finish the mission."

Yugi swallowed. "She said I could do this?"

"She believes in you, Yugi. We can't let her down." Yami's grip tightened. "And I personally promise you, Marik will be defeated, even if it the last thing I do."

Yugi's eyes became hard, like the amethyst they resembled. "Last thing we do, you mean."

Grinning like demon, Yami nodded. "We." he corrected himself.

Yugi's expression turned depressed again. He rose from his chair and walked over to the bed. Tentatively he reached out and touched her face with his finger tips. "Yami, what's wrong with me?"

Taken off guard Yami came to stand next to him. "Nothing is wrong with you."

"I should be doing something more. I should be smashing things, yelling, or something. But I can't even cry." he look up at Yami, eyes shining, but no still no liquid streamed from them. "Why can't I cry? I cried for my parents, I cried when grandpa was taken, I even managed to cry when I thought I was going to kill Kaiba during Duelist Kingdom. Why can't I do it now?"

"I don't have an answer." Yami said. "Spirits can't cry."

"Must be nice. Not having your face all blotchy I mean." Yugi knelt down beside the bed, resting his head on the mattress a few inches from Airi's clenched fist. His hand covered it, his thumb stroking the back of her hand.

"She was like this when I came to after my operation." he said to no one in particular. "The doctors told her I would be alright, but she still managed to practically soak the sheets. Why can't I manage a few tears for her?"

Yami turned away, feeling even more like an intruder. He wanted to leave the siblings alone, but he wasn't sure how far he could get with his limited space. There was his puzzle, but the idea of leaving them alone also seemed wrong. He walked over to the window and stared unseeingly over the ocean. Kaiba's destination would be coming up soon, and he would be expected to complete the tournament and save the world from a mad man.

It was past noon, but it only seemed like a few hours since the last evening, when she was still with them. He put his hand against the glass; feeling reassured by the firmness of it even if he couldn't feel the texture. Last night had been a nightmare, but now the danger seemed more vividly real. When Airi was here the threat had still seemed manageable. Now with the sun bright and her gone, it was darker than ever.

He rested his forehead against his hand, closing his eyes. In his mind's eye he could see her. She had come up to him last night when he had been brooding, just like he was now. The pressure of her hand in his and her simple smile to tell him everything was going to be alright had done more to ease his troubled mind then the others cheers. She was always behind him supporting this mission despite the danger. His fingers balled into a fist. He was going to make Marik suffer for taking her away.

Ishizu's description of the duel between their families echoed in his mind like an unwanted recording. _"You should be proud. She tied the match, saving you."_ what was going about saving him when he was the one who had promised to keep her safe?

"We will be landing in thirty minutes time." Roland's voice came from above. "All remaining duelists will please prepare you decks."

It was almost like nothing had happened. Gritting his teeth, Yami again fought the urge to go find Kaiba and… he wasn't sure what, but something. If Airi had been hurt after a victory he probably would have taken more notice. Of course if she had won then she would still be here. Instead it had been a tie.

A tie? His eyes snapped open. If it had been a victory for Marik then she would have been fed to the shadows. He looked back at the bed. With her soul gone she would be limp, not ridged. If she had lost she would have been open to whatever the shadows had in store for her, Diadem or not. But if it was a tie . . .

"She's not gone."

Yugi looked up sharply, indicating he had spoke aloud. "What did you say?"

"She didn't lose." Yami again approached the bed. "Ishizu said it was a tie. According to shadow realm rules only a shadow game or a millennium item can banish or trap people in the shadow realm. She's immune to millennium item attacks, and the duel didn't have a loser."

"But then why is she like this?" Yugi stood, his expression skeptical.

"I suspect she has shadows inside, tormenting her until she gives herself to them willingly." Yami lip curled in a snarl at the thought.

"You mean she's still in there?" Some of Yugi's old light came back to his face. "She's still here?"

"There's only one way to find out." Yami sat down on the bed and placed his hand on her forehead. He concentrated, trying to see past the overwhelming influence of the darkness and find her light. There was so much it would be a miracle if she managed to hold on this long. If there was any chance he could help he had to make sure she was still inside her mind. If he tried to banish the shadows without her presence inside, then it would be a complete waste and might cause more damage than help.

The darkness became too much and withdrew his influence. Glancing to his side he found Yugi watching him, still holding Airi's hand. His stare was so intent he wasn't blinking. Yami's determination increased at the hope in his host's eyes. If Airi was in there he was going to find her.

He closed his eyes, concentrating all of his efforts on penetrating the darkness. Still there was nothing, but just as he was about to give up there was a slight movement in a corner of her mind. He concentrated more on this spot and found more light, but his presence wasn't enough.

"Yugi I need your help." he said, eyes still closed. "I need you to talk to her through the mind link. If she is there she might respond to your voice.

His host's voice began to flow through the link and Yami joined him, reaching towards the small indication of life inside her mind.

_"Airi are you there. Please answer us."_

* * *

><p>Everything about her felt like lead.<p>

As she started to become aware of her surroundings all Airi could sense was how heavy she felt. Her temples throbbed and she could sense around her was a suffocating darkness pressing closer. It felt like she was wrapped in a casing of cooling tar. Even the idea of lifting her eye lids seemed an impossible feat. Every inch of her seemed to be slipping away, wanting to go back into the nothingness of sleep and never return. Even with this there was something preventing her from surrendering, and she was sure this was the reason she was hurting so much. She should find that source so she could go back to sleep.

She made herself look around. It looked like she was inside some kind of room, but that wasn't a good enough description. Box was more like it; a box made of gold light woven around her, keeper her away from the suffocating darkness she saw beyond. Even with the protection it seemed to be affecting the very air around her, making it hard for her to think of breath.

What was going on? This wasn't anyplace she had seen before. Her last duel with Evil Marik came back, slowly like it was seeping back into her. She had won by playing a tie, which kept her from going to the shadows. The others had come back from whatever that Noa person had made them go through and then . . . panic flooded inside her as she remembered, causing the golden cage to flicker. She wanted to take a deep breath but that seemed to take too much strength. She had to stay calm. She didn't want that darkness to get any closer to her.

It took nearly all her strength to stay conscious. It seemed so easy to just let the darkness pushing against what she assumed was her diadem doing its best to hold onto her spirit. That was the only explanation she could give for the tightening around her temples before she passed out. She closed her eyes. Maybe it would be easier to just give into the despair pulling at her. Staying awake was too much work.

_"Airi"_

That voice, she knew it, but her tired mind wanted it to go away. Last thing she needed was to have noise making her head hurt. Couldn't she get any peace?

_"Airi, are you there?"_

Yami? Her heart lightened in recognition. Was that really him or just her clouded mind? The fog must be getting to her.

_"Airi, please."_

Yugi? That had to be her imagination. Of course she would be hearing her brother's voice in her head. But his voice sounded so pleading and scared, that wasn't like him at all. If the shadows wanted to fool her they would do something normal and enticing, right?

_"Airi, you promised."_

That had to be Yugi, no one else would say something like that. She knew that promise. During this whole fight against Marik she had been thinking of nothing else. It had been when they were kids, a week after mom's funeral.

_Airi turned in her bed. If only the wind would stop sounding like the howling of a wolf she could get some sleep. Moving in with grandpa was hard enough without having her sleep interrupted. She __would need her strength to get through the rest of the school year, what with everyone pretending to care that she and Yugi were orphans. She knew it was all a show. If any of them really cared they would __actually try to be friends instead of watch them with concerned eyes and talk about what a shame it was._

_ She clutched her stuffed bear, only to find it wasn't there. She must have dropped it again. Sighing, she rolled over felt around on the floor next to the bed. She located a plush leg and pulled up the warn bear up, pushing herself up to change her position. It was then she noticed her bedroom door slowly swing open._

_ Chills ran up and down her spine as she watch a figure enter the room. She tried to think of what she was supposed to do when in case of intruders. If she screamed she might get shot. She might try attacking, he seemed short enough. Short?_

_ "Yugi?" she whispered into the dark. "Is that you?"_

_ The porcupine hair, messed with sleep, flopped as he nodded._

_ "You scared me."_

_ "Sorry." he mumbled, arms wrapped tightly around his own stuffed animal._

_ "What are you doing up?"_

_ He didn't say anything just stood there, shuffling his feet and looked like a guilty puppy. _

_ "You can't sleep?" she guessed._

_ He nodded, his eyes reflected in the glow from the street light outside._

_ "Go sleep with grandpa then." Airi yawned._

_ He shook his head. "There's a tiger in his room."_

_ "What?" she stared at him, telling from his voice he wasn't kidding._

_ "I heard it growling when I went in there."_

_ She started to giggle._

_ "It's not funny."_

_ "Yugi, that's grandpa snoring."_

_ "He doesn't sound like that."_

_ "Dad said he does."_

_ Howling wind interrupted the painful silence between them._

_ "There's a tiger." Yugi's tone was adamant. It would be impossible to convince him at this time of night without showing him, and she wasn't about to get out of her warm bed. Besides, the wind was scary, even for her._

_ Scooting over she patted the mattress next to her. In a flash he was under the covers and pulled them over his head. Putting her arms around him she could feel him trembling._

_ "It's just the wind." she told him. "It will be gone in the morning."_

_ The wind seemed to get louder as the minuets crawled by. She tried humming like mom used to when she had a hard time sleeping, but it only made her eyes brim with tears to again realize she would never hear her again._

_ After what seemed like ages the wind had blow its self horse and silence finally descended over them. Wiping her eyes Airi was sure Yugi was asleep, until he rolled over to face her._

_ "Mom's really gone isn't she?" he said. No one had tried to talk to him about Mom's death, thinking he was too little to truly understand. He had acted cheerful and no one had the heart to tell him mom wasn't coming back. Now it seems he had known the whole time._

_ "Yes she is." Airi's voice was nothing more than a whisper._

_ "She's with dad now?"_

_ Airi nodded._

_ "Why did they leave?"_

_ "I don't know." she held him closer, trying to make herself feel better as much as him._

_ "Are you going to leave too, Airi?"_

_ "No I'm not."_

_ He pushed himself up to face her, the tears in his eyes caught the dim light from the street lamp. "Promise?"_

_ "Promise."_

_ He paused, then held out his smallest finger. "Pinky Promise?"_

_ She hesitated. She knew all too well this was something she might not be able to keep. But she was going to try. She locked pinkies with him._

_ "I promise."_

_"Airi, please, are you there?"_ Yugi's voice came again, more urgent.

She had promised him she wasn't going to leave him and she wasn't going to start now. She tried to get up, but she was still too weak. Now even holding her eye lids open was an effort.

_"Airi answer me."_ Yami's commanding voice was laced with panic. _"Please, if you can hear me, make some noise. Anything, just please let me know your safe."_

She did her best to calm herself. She couldn't hold on much longer. She had to tell them she was still alive, even if she couldn't come back they had to know she tried. Summoning up all her strength, she concentrated hard on what she had to do. This was going to take a lot out of her, but at least they would know she had held on as long as she could.

She screamed.

* * *

><p>Yami and Yugi looked at each other, both knowing what the other had heard. Yugi's eyes were a mix of horror and relief. "She's alive."<p>

"And hurt." Yami growled. He placed his hands on either side of her temples, close to the tips of the diadem.

"What are you doing?" Yugi said.

"I have to get the darkness out of her." Yami avoided his gaze. He was sure his host knew what he had to do.

Yugi's eyes widened. "You're going to mind crush her?"

"The darkness has too great a hold." Yami said. "It is the only chance I have to save her mind before she loses all her strength."

Yugi gripped his arm. "But what if it doesn't work and you banish her?"

"I can't promise that. She might let go during the process, or something else might go wrong. But it's the only way I know." Yami looked his friend in the eye. "Can you trust me?"

Yugi swallowed, thinking for a moment. Slowly he nodded. "I trust you." he whispered.

Again Yami turned his attention back to the task before him. _"Airi, I need you to hold on. You are going to be alright."_

He couldn't be sure of it, but he might have felt a feeble acknowledgment. Praying silently to any of the gods who might still be listening, he tightened his grip.

"Mind Crush!"

Airi's scream echoed through the mind link. The room seemed engulfed in darkness as the last of the shadows left her. It seemed to hang over them like a condensed ghost, determined to stay. Inside Yami could sense the heaviness of despair in the suffocating mass. The thought of this inside of her was too much for him. He shot one last attack at it, shattering it with a sound like lightening. The pieces evaporated into nothingness.

The room became still again. Too still. The diadem's light glow faded into lifeless gold. Fear froze all of Yami's soul. Had he messed up some how?

A sigh interrupted the silence around them. It sounded like someone exhaling after holding their breath for hours. Making himself look at her he saw Airi's tightened muscles had finally relaxed. Her face no longer was etch in pain, but now seemed to be resting peacefully. Slowly Yami moved his hand from her head to her shoulder. He wanted to speak, but he was too afraid of hearing only silence.

Glancing at him, Yugi again took her hand.

_"Airi?"_ he said.

_"Yugi?" _her voice was weak, but it was her voice.

Yami closed his eye, and if he could have he would have sighed in relief. She was alright.

_"Right here. _You're alright now." Yugi switched to normal voice, looking up at Yami for conformation.

"The shadows are gone." Yami said. "I don't know how much of the effects remain, but they shouldn't be permanent."

_"The others?"_

"They are alright." Yugi said. He managed a shaky laugh. "You've been quite an idiot."

_"My turn."_ her an attempt for humor was followed by a grown.

"Don't strain yourself." Yugi's expression hardened in concern. "Everything's fine out here. We are going to finish this mess and get us home in no time."

_"I know you will."_ her voice was feeble, but there was no disguising the pride in the words.

Yugi's grip tightened in a gentle squeeze. "Rest now."

A pounding at the door reminded them Yugi's friends were still outside the door.

Yami stood. "Maybe you should go outside and tell them everything is alright."

Before Yami could braise for impact, his host had tackled him in a tight hug.

"You saved her. Thank you."

Yami didn't trust himself to answer.

Yugi pulled back, wiping now freely falling tears away with the back of his jacket sleeve. "Now they come." he smiled "Horrible timing I say."

"Yuge, everything ok in there?" Joey poked his head around the door, the other crowded around behind him.

Giving his sister and friend a smile, Yugi hurried to the door, closing it softly behind him. Through the panel he could be heard trying to explain to the others what was going on above the clambering of questions.

Yami turned back to Airi. It was quite a transformation. She still looked far from well, but her peaceful expression was enough to ease his mind for a while. At least the majority of her pain was over. Now she could begin to heal.

"All competitors will report to the bridge to prepare for landing." Roland's voice announced above him. Yami noticed the sea level outside seemed to come closer as the air ship started to lower. He better join Yugi to make sure Marik or anyone else didn't try something.

_"Yami?"_ She hadn't moved, but he couldn't mistake her voice. She sounded weak as if fighting to stay conscious.

"I'm right here." he took her hand, pained by how limp it felt. "Is there something you need?"

_"Thank you."_ it was soft, barely a wispier.

He smiled, gently stroking the back of her hand with her finger tips. "Rest now. Everything is alright."

She didn't answer, and in a moment her breathing became regular in sleep.

Out side the room the group was interrogating Yugi about the strange sounds they had heard and Airi's condition. Indignation and relief were rampant by the time Yami faded to join them.

"So that creep did that because of a tie?" Duke said. "Jeez, what a sour loser."

"Good thing for him this isn't a boxing match." Tristan pounded his fist in his hand for emphasis "I would show that monster a thing or two."

Serenity smiled at him, while Duke glared.

"And the pharaoh was able to help her, with his powers?" Tea sounded impressed.

"We are going to show that creep what happened when he hurts our friends, right Yugi?" Joey said.

"We better to the bridge." Charlotte said. "Who knows what Kaiba will do if we are late."

The others started down the hall way, still making comments about the resent events.

Falling to the back Yugi turned to Yami. _"This is the end isn't it?"_

_"No, it is the beginning, of the end of Marik." _Yami's voice sounded like an angry tiger.

Yugi violet eyes hardened as he glanced towards his room. _"We are going to finish your mission and make him sorry he attacked Airi and the others."_

Yami nodded. The puzzle flashed, and Yami opened his eyes, now in control. In their shared mind he could feel Yugi's determination, fortifying his own. It was time to duel.

* * *

><p>AN So how was it? I really hope you like this, and you will show it in reviews. Busy times are coming up so if you want me to work on this between the stress, i'll need to know there are people doing more then just scaning this.

Thank you again for following this story's progress. Have a great day and God bless.


	32. Chapter 32

So happy you're still here and reading this. the last month has been really busy, so i hope this turned out alright.

Thanks goes to battousaisgirl16 for making me sit down and write this thing, and checking it after words for spelling errors. More thanks goes to you the readers, for the reviews and favorites. Thank you all for your support of this story.

I don't own Yugioh or Charlotte, but Airi is mine.

This might be a little different from the show, so i hope it make sense.

ENJOY!

Chapter 32

All the others, minus Marik, were waiting by the ramp by the time Yami joined them. As he approached Charlotte and Serenity were giving words of encouragement, standing separately from the rest. It was soon revealed they were planning on staying on the ship with their wounded friends. Serenity was again telling Joey she would be alright and she would look after Mai.

"I'll look after Airi for you, if that's alright?" Charlotte said softly.

Yami did he best to smile. "Thank you."

A slight shutter around them announced the ships landing. Yami caught Joey's eye and both shared a nod. This is what they had been working for from the beginning. It was a little strange to see the usually joking blond with a tint of steel in his eyes.

The Island looked like a junk yard. Pieces of curled metal protruded out of pile of rubble like bones in a disturbed cemetery. It was morbidly fitting for the recent chains of events.

"It used to be a factory for weapon building, until Seto shut it down." Mokuba said proudly. "he built the Duel Tower as a symbol of new times for KaibaCorp."

Kaiba smirked. "And I'm planning on beating Yugi at the top of this tower, and claim my right as the best duelist in the world."

"Hey Money Bags." Joey snapped. "Don't forget I'm also in this tournament. You have to get through me first before you duel Yugi."

"I still see your entering this tournament as a mistake, one I will look into once this tournament is over. Believe me, if you hadn't had the cards, you wouldn't have been allowed on my blimp in the first place."

Joey muttered some unpleasant under his breath, but was wise enough no to increase his volume.

The tower loomed above them, the only structure in the junk yard. It looked like an artistic rocket, and it would at any moment wanted to blast off. The top was a point, which was so far way from them it would be impossible to see any duels from the ground. It was just like Kaiba to want to be over the world to be on top. Yami was sure Airi would have made some sort of comment if she was here. He looked back towards the ship, expecting to see her running after them, even though he knew she wouldn't be there.

He was about to keep walking when a dark presence behind him made him stop. Teeth clenched, Yami turned to face the leering face of Evil Marik. He hadn't noticed the other millennium holder approach, which might have been for the other teen's benefit. Yami's eyes narrowed. Removing the darkness from Airi had doubled his hatred for this monster.

"Your group seems to grow smaller, Pharaoh." Evil Marik said, his teething seeming to flash like the gold rod in his hand. "Sure you will be able to complete your mission without your needed support."

In their shared mind Yugi was radiating hate, an odd emotion for him. Yami wouldn't have been surprised if his host wanted to attack now, and he would have been supportive if he did. Some how both of them were content to just glare as he walked around them to the front of the procession. The group was also silent, the recent losses to their ranks to fresh on their minds. Only Kaiba seemed to look at the other finalist with calculation.

_"He still only see's an opponent." _Yugi's tone was angry. _"Don't he see the threat?"_

_"What he thinks is irrelevant."_ Yami said. _"We are here to face Marik, not worry about championships."_

"_It still seems unnatural."_ Yugi muttered.

"Are you alright?" Tea said. The two of them hadn't realized the others were moving along. Only Kaiba had paused to see what was holding up his arch rival.

"Yes, Tea." Yami said.

He met Kaiba's eye, who pretend to ignore him. It might have been his imagination, but Yami was sure Kaiba had looked towards the blimp before turning away.

They all made it to the tower and entered. The floor was round, but didn't look at all like a dueling arena. Glancing around all Yami could see was doors located around the walls, but no indication of stairs. Standing in the middle of the floor, Roland stood waiting for them.

"Welcome to the finals of the Battle City Tournament." Roland said. "Each of the finalist must chose a door before they can progress to the duel. Chose wisely."

Glancing at the doors the same though crossed Yami and Yugi's shared minds; there didn't seem to be any difference in the doors ahead of them.

Joey on the other hand seem to take this challenge very seriously. "Let's see." he started spinning around pointing at a door while saying "one potata, two potata."

"Honestly." Tea said from behind him.

From the back of their mind Yami could hear Yugi chuckle, which helped lessen the crackling hate coming from him. At least there were some light hearted things in this mess of chaos. Yami's lips twitched slightly in a smile, but his face remained a stern mask.

_"How about that one?"_ Yugi indicated the door close to them. It didn't seem to matter so Yami took a step towards it.

At the same moment Joey's little ritual was complete and he pointed at a door, which was subsequently taken by Evil Marik.

"Hey what about my potatas?" Joey shouted at him.

"Just pick the door closest to you, Joey." Yami said. All the spectators had already been taken out of the room, to some place Mokuba had said they would be able to see the duel. It had taken joey so long to do his ritual that there was only one door which hadn't been claimed.

"So much for that idea." Joey muttered, taking the remaining door.

The two panels slid back and Yami found a small dueling station. Stepping on the platform he had to braise himself as it started to rise. The rising platform came through the floor and he found himself over looking a octagon platform where the other were waiting for him. The other duelists were already there.

"Explain the rules Roland." Kaiba said. "and slowly so Wheeler will understand."

"This preliminary duel will decide who will face each other in the semi-finals." Roland said. "Your life points will be connected to your dueling platforms. As you lose life points your platform will rise until you reach the top of the tower. The first two to reach the top will duel the first round in the semi-finals, and the other two will face off in the second round. The winner of each of these duels will face off in the final duel of the tournament."

"four way duel, this is nuts." Yami heard Tristan say from below.

"In this duel, you are able to attack any contestant you wish." Roland continued. "To begin, plug your duel-disks into your station. Remember, this duel doesn't affect final placement."

Yami found the cord he was suppose to attach to his duel-disk. As he and the others connected their disk, lights beside them shown 4000 representing their life points for the others to see.

"Your going down, Marik." Joey announced. "I'm going to take you down personally."

_"He can't do that."_ Yugi sounded alarmed. _"if he does, then he will end up like the others."_

_"We'll just have to get to Marik first."_ Yami slipped his deck in the slot.

"It is time to decide which duelist will go first." Roland said. "Play a monster and the one with the highest level will go first."

Drawing a monster from the deck, Yami placed Feral Imp onto the field. The other monsters arrived soon after. Kaiba played Masked Beast Des Gardian, Marik Rekunga, and Joey SwordMan of Landstar.

"The order is as follows. Mr Kaiba, Marik Ishtar, Yugi Muto, and Joey Wheeler."

Kaiba looked please, as if he planned this all along. "You don't belong in this tournament Wheeler, but you better have all the luck in the world on your side." he said, drawing his cards.

"We have to keep them from ganging up on Joey." Yugi said.

"Agreed." Yami drew his cards. He was going to be the one to take out Marik before any more people got hurt. The image of Airi contorted in pain was enough to convince him he had to get there before Joey. He wasn't going to let anyone else get hurt because of him.

The duel began. The first round had no action. Yami played Big Shield Gardna, keeping an eye on Joey as he played his hand. From his friends expression it was obvious his hand wasn't the best. Joey played a face down and turned to Kaiba to see what he would do.

"I'll show you what it's like to play out of your league." Kaiba said. "Vorse Rader, attack Wheeler directly."

Yami had seen that coming. "I play my trap card, Regulation of Tribe. Because of this I can say a kind of warrior is no longer allowed to play in this match, and I pick Beat-Warriors, like Vorse Rader."

"What are you thinking?" Kaiba glared at him. "That wasn't for you, you fool."

"Joey and I are a team." Yami said. "I will always be here to protect."

Kaiba didn't look pleased. "this is a tournament, Yugi. You're suppose to be concerned about yourself winning."

"This is more then just a game, if you would only see it." Yami said.

This news seemed lost on Kaiba, who just told Joey he wouldn't be so lucky next time.

Joey was looking at his card, not seeming to pay attention to what was going on around him.

"Wake up, Wheeler." Kaiba snapped.

"I was thinking of a way to whip your sorry butt." Joey said.

"Sure you were." Kaiba sneered. "You should just be grateful your friend is hear to make sure you survive this round."

"What are you talking about?" Joey said.

"Haven't you wondered how it is Yugi has your back? I'll tell you. He just wants to make sure you face him so you wont have to face the real duelists and get humiliated."

"That's not true." Tristan shouted. "Joey's gotten here all by himself, and doesn't need help."

"Then why is he being protected." Kaiba said. "you do the math, if you can."

"That's not it." Yugi shouted, but no one heard him beside Yami.

"Kaiba you're talking out of line." Yami said. "I told you . . ."

"Wait Yuge." Joey interrupted, his tone serious. "Money bags has a point, hate to say it. I need to hold my own. I can't have you fighting my battle for me."

Yami wanted to protest, say it was different then that, but arguing wouldn't help anything. He looked back at his cards, seemingly to agree with his friend's request. Inside however he was going to do whatever it took to get to Marik first.

It was Marik's turn. He gave Yami a smirk, before summoning a new monster. With his Lord Poison, he attacked Kaiba, destroying his monster, but sending the attack damage to Joey using a spell card. Losing his points Joey rose in the air. Giving him another smirk, Marik ended his turn.

Yami's turn. It was time to start attacking. Switching his defense monster to an attack monster, he shot the attack at Kaiba, who deflected it to Marik who deflected it to Yami. Luckily Yami still had one more face down. Using his trap card Seven Tools of Bandit, he deactivated Marik's card, making him rise in the air with his decreasing life points. Yami breathed easier. Getting an attack to hit Marik helped ease some of his pent up emotions.

"Cleaver, Pharaoh." Marik said. "But you've also lost some."

It was true. His card had caused Yami to lose 1000 attack point, causing him to also rise.

"He's still protecting him." Tristan's indignant voice came from below. "Yugi lost those on purpose."

Those words hit more then the loss of his life points. Why was everyone getting riled up about his trying to help his friend? Their safety was his responsibility. He was the one who was going to take down Marik before it was too late. It that meant he had to face Marik first, then so be it.

For his turn, Joey summoned a monster, and subsequently attacked Kaiba. It was obvious the CEO wasn't pleased about being hit by an "amateur" as he rose in the air with the others. The others cheered at Joey's victory, adding to Kaiba's scowl.

Yami's chest seemed to contract as he realized Joey wanted to face Marik himself. After all he had done to keep his friend out of this, he was going after the most dangerous duelist. This wasn't going to happen.

For once Kaiba's insistence of dueling Yugi seemed to pay off. His next turn was to attack Marik Directly, sending him farther up to the top of the tower. Unfortunately this also made Joey mad because his desired opponent was getting away from him.

The next move was confusing for all. Marik attempted to attack Joey with a monster, because it was lower points, but Joey activated his Skull dice to counter act. It worked, but then Kaiba entered the game by making Joey's monster again weaker, and getting it attacked. Joey rose farther in the air.

"Kaiba helping the bad guy." Tristan said. "Like no one saw that coming."

It was Yami's turn. His best move would be to attack Marik to make sure he made it to the top. That way he could just worry about making sure Kaiba made it to the top so Joey wouldn't have to.

_"Send Kaiba to duel Marik?" _Yugi said, reading his thought.

_"Better him then Joey."_ Yami said.

"Yugi!"

Yami found Joey looking right at him. "You're making a mistake Yugi, he's not the one you want to attack."

"Yes it is Joey." Yami said, as calm as he could. Why was everyone determined to keep him away from attacking his desired prey.

"You're not thinking. I don't have any monsters to defend me, I'm up for an attack."

"I don't want to attack you." Yami said, temper rising. Yugi was also getting frustrated.

"I thought we were a team." Joey said, his voice also rising. "If this is true then you'd give me my chance to attack him."

"You don't know what he can do." Yami said.

"You're not the only one who has lost someone you care about." Joey shouted. "He attacked Mai, and I'm going to make him pay."

"I won't let you."

Joey's eye narrowed. "You're not the only one who got hurt. You aren't any more noble then me. Why do you think you have more of a right to face him?"

"How would you feel if it was your sister!?" Yugi's voice shounted, coming out instead of Yami's.

All stood in stunned silence, even Yami. Yugi appeared next to Yami on the platform. Even if no one else could see him, he stood there, eyes defiantly challenging anyone to contradict him.

Joey didn't back down, but something in his face changed. He took deep breath, and then looked back right into Yami's eyes.

"I understand how this hurts you. I'd want him all to myself, and I do. But like you said, we are a team. You can't do this all by yourself, and I promised to help you get there. I can't help you if you wont let me. I've faced hard opponents before, and it's about time you started treating me like an equal opponent. If you don't do this, I know you don't believe in me."

During this talk Yugi had leaned against the side of the station, his head bowed as if he had been zapped of most his strength Yami on the other hand wanted to get on with the attacking Marik. If he was going to get to where he wanted he needed to get that monster for everything he had done to his friends.

A hand on his arm stopped him. Yugi was looking up and him, his expression hard to make out.

_"Yami wait, maybe he has a point." _

_"Yugi, this our chance to get Marik for hurting Airi."_

_ "We won't be able to if we are distracted. We are so focused on getting at him we can't think of the best way to do this. Arguing with our allies will only divide us, not get the job done."_

_ "We have to defeat Marik, it is part of my reason for being here."_

_"I know, but we can't do it the way we are right now." _Yugi swallowed. _"Airi taught me emotion can either blind you, or help your resolve. I don't know about you, but I haven't been thinking strategy. All I wanted was revenge at any cost. I don't want that cost to be putting down a friend by telling him I don't believe he can duel."_

_ "I wasn't saying that."_ Yami said, his tone becoming less venomous.

_"I know, but we are a team. The way we are now, we can't take Marik on with a clear head."_

_ "We can't let Marik get away with what he did." _

_ "We didn't. She's no longer possessed with darkness, and it's thanks to you. You've made your move, now it's Joey's turn to attack him."_

_"And if Joey faces Marik, what's to say he won't end up like Mai, or worse?"_

Yugi looked away, looking at the duel-disks as if it had the answers.

"Get on with your move." Marik said. "Are you afraid your pet won't be able to hold his own against me? You are afraid."

Yami bristled. He wasn't afraid of Marik, but he was afraid for his friend's safety. If he didn't do this, then his friends would believe he didn't have faith in them, which wasn't true. But if he did then his friend would be in danger and he couldn't have this either. However this wasn't the ideal conditions for dueling for him, or Yugi. It was normal for him to attack full out, but Yugi wasn't like that. He needed his host to be at his best, and it this wasn't the time.

_"I believe he can do this."_ Yugi said. _"He's faced hard opponents before, and he's come a long way."_

Yami glanced at Kaiba. The older teen was looking smug, as if basking in Joey's defeat already. If he continued to protect his friends, then Kaiba would never lessen his ridicule.

_"You're sure about this."_ he said

Yugi nodded, trying to hide the uncertainty Yami could still pick up.

"Beast of Gilfor," Yami said, his voice carrying through the room. "Attack Joey's life point's directly."

Joey's life points shrank to 1000 and he shot up passed Marik and took last place. Yami ended his turn, hoping he and Yugi didn't make a mistake.

Joey's turn. Instead of attacking Marik like many expected, he shot his attack at Kaiba. Over the shouts of shock from the crowd below Kaiba blocked the attack with his Ring of Destruction, and sent it back at Joey.

However, Joey have also played his Grave Robber and had stolen Spell of Pain from Marik, transferring the damage to Marik. Life points fallen to zero, Marik joined Joey near the top of the tower. He didn't seem pleased as he passed Joey, and Yami was sure he told his friend some threat on the way.

Yugi grinned, before fading back into their joined mind. Yami couldn't help feeling proud of Joey. Maybe he had a chance against Marik after all.

It was Kaiba's turn. Because Joey was the only one with no monsters, it was obvious who he would pick. As the attack flew for Joey, Kaiba shot a grin a Yami, as if telling him he was next.

Yami didn't care. Making sure Joey didn't get blasted in this next duel was his first concern.

* * *

><p>Airi was sure she had just been asleep for a few minutes when she finally again became aware of her surroundings. It was like her limbs were made of jello, but she managed to move her fingers, slowly one at a time.<p>

"Airi?" Charlotte said. "are you awake?"

Her mind felt clear, but it still felt hard for her to move. Gritting her teeth, she managed to move her hands. First lifting her wrist until the stiffness was gone, and then the elbow, then moving her neck.

"Are you sure that is a good idea?" Charlotte said. "I mean, you just got out of being a rigid board."

Airi swallowed. "I'm not dead, so why should I act like it." her statement was followed by coughing.

"You might be if you don't take it easy." Charlotte said.

Even though her eyes were still closed, Airi was sure her friend was smiling.

"What's been happening?" she asked, moving down to rotating her ankles.

"Well, the semi-finals have started." Charlotte said. "Roland came over the intercom a moment ago to say Joey was facing Marik in the first round.

Airi's legs stopped moving half a motion. "Heart of the cards be with him. He'll need all the help he can get."

"Second that." Charlotte said. "What exactly did the creep do to you?"

A shutter when through her at the memory of the darkness around her and wanting to give up. "I'd rather not talk about it."

"Fair enough. Is there something I can help you with at least."

"Make sure I don't pop something." Airi started coughing again.

"Can I get you water at least?"

"Yes, please."

Sound of water pouring from a picture and a straw wrapper being torn, followed by a plastic tip being prodded at her mouth. Water did feel good, and helped to clear her head.

"You should really rest." Charlotte said, the clink of glass on the side table accompanying her words. Airi ignored them and started testing her limbs again. They were still a little tingly, but moving them made her feel more alive then laying like a trapped animal.

Charlotte gave up trying to tell her to relax and let her do her thing. Eventually Airi wore herself out and slipped into another doze.

The jolt of panic woke her up what seemed like a moment later. Her eyes snapped open and almost instantly close again against the blinding light. Maybe she should have tried to move her eyes along with the rest of her. Blinking she tried to get control of what she was feeling.

It wasn't like a duel, but still there was intense panic. Chills went back through her as she remember Charlotte saying Marik was dueling Joey. She glanced over and found her friend at the window. There wasn't any need to freak her out until she knew what was going on.

Concentrating, she focused on her diadem, and asked it the question. Instead of an image, she felt light headed and nearly passed out again. Gasping she lay back heavily, trying to get control of herself.

"Airi, are you alright?" Charlotte was there in a moment.

"Just dizzy." Airi muttered. She must still be rather drained from her excursion. No convenient peeping for her for a while.

"Don't scare me like . . . what do you think your doing?" Charlotte demanded as Airi sat up.

"Something is wrong." Airi said. "I have a feeling."

"How do you . . . never mind." Charlotte said. "Look if there was something wrong then I'm sure we would have heard . . . "

Her words trailed off and Airi heard it too. Shouts and hurried footsteps came from down the hall. Charlotte forgot all about Airi and ran out of the room, joining with the panicking hoards. Cursing her inability to find out what was going on through her diadem, Airi pushed herself to her feet. She swayed for a moment before she gripped the side of the bed to keep from falling. Last thing she needed was break something along with her tingly limbs.

Making her way to the door, she looked down the hall way. All the noise was coming from Joey's room down the hall. Serenity's sobs and Tristan's shouting was proof enough of what she had suspected. Marik had won the duel.

As she watched, Yami came out of the room. He was staring at the ground as he walked as if he eyes had been frozen in that position. Yugi appeared detached near him, and collapsed to his knees on the ground next to his friend's feet.

"Marik is pure evil." Yugi told the floor, voice choked from emotion. "first Mai, then Bakura, then Airi, now Joey. What more can he do to us?."

Tears threatened to burn Airi's eyes as she watcher her brother defeat. She wanted to tell them they couldn't stop now, but she couldn't think of anything to say.

Yami hadn't moved. He continued to stare at the floor as if it would tell him what to do now. "I didn't want this to happen." he said. "why am I even here when I can't even protect my friends." he hit the wall with his fist, and then leaned his head against the wall, his body shuttering as he fought down the sobs. "I'm failing everyone."

Yugi managed to get back on his feet, turning with concern to his friend. His gaze connected with Airi's and his face seemed to brighten at the sight of her. He hurried to her, transparent shoes silent on the floor. Braised for impact Airi wrapped her arms around her brother. They stood there for a moment, just enjoying finally having each other again. Lifting her eyes back to where Yami was, she saw he hadn't move. Pain was flowing from him, melting her heart.

"Help me over." she said softly.

Yugi nodded, and the two of them made their way to where their friend stood, Airi leaning heavily on him to keep he balance.

About a few feet away from him, Yami finally realized he wasn't alone. He looked up and seeing who it was hurriedly straightened. The despair in his eyes changed to concern. Embarrassed, Airi tried to straighten, taking a few steps away from Yugi. She only made it two when her foot connected with a slick part of the floor and she swayed. Strong arms caught her and the two of them slowly lowered to sit on the floor. Now she was closer she could see the fear and worry in his eyes. She took one of his hands, and with the other one reached out and took Yugi's transparent one.

"Tell me." she said softly.

It took both of them, with the events of the four way duel, and the duel between Marik and Joey. Joey had dueled well, but Marik's shadow magic had been too much for him. He had tried a variation of what he had done to Airi, except instead of attacking her nerves, he had just delivered dangerous amounts of pain into both of their systems. Joey had been close of winning, but the combination of facing Ra and the amounts of pain had proved too much for him, and he had collasped on the field.

Yami's hand's were shaking as he finished the story. "I had to interfere. I couldn't let him get banished to the shadow realm for my mistake. But even after that he still hasn't woken up."

They could still hear the sounds of bustling around, and Tristan shout that the medical team, which apparently had been already on it's way, wasn't getting their fast enough.

"This wasn't your fault." Airi said softly.

"Yes it was." Yami said, hatred at himself spilling out again. "I shouldn't have listened to him. If anyone should have faced Marik it should be me."

"You will." Airi said. "But don't forget you also proved to everyone Joey could hold his own. He was able to hold out to near the end of the duel with an Egyptian God Card, and he still managed to place in Kaiba's tournament." she squeezed his hand. "and you kept him from getting banished. Believe me, that is something to be grateful for."

"It still doesn't excuse the fact my friends are falling like flies and I can't do a thing about it." Yugi said.

"There is." Yami said.

Yugi's head snapped up. "What?"

"We finish our mission."

Yugi stared at him, and then his eyes became determined. "You're right."

"Are you ready?" Yami said.

Yugi didn't hesitate. "When you are."

The intercom speakers crackled above them and Roland's voice announced it was time for the second semi-final duel.

"We should get going." Airi said.

"We?" Yami and Yugi said.

"Don't give me that." Airi said. "I'm not missing out on a duel of yours, especially when it's with my Ex. And besides, I wouldn't do much good around here."

Yami stood, and turned to face her, his face serious. "Can you walk?"

She met his eyes. "Not while I'm sitting."

A smile spread across his face, even managing to lighten his worry filled eyes. "I guess there is no way to stop you anyway." He reached down a hand and helped her up.

"Yugi." Tea came out of the door, looking afraid and frustrated. "Airi? You're alright!" she wrapped the girl in a hug, nearly knocking the both of them over. Airi was happy for the reception, but was glad when she finally was released. Duke and Tristan appeared in door way, apparently drawn by Tea's estimations. Tristan did look pleased she was alright, but he looked too distracted to voice or show it besides a look. Duke managed a smile, but he kept his distance, glancing at Yami.

"We better get moving." Yami said.

Tea's face again went to worried and frustrated. "Where do think you're going?"

"I have a duel." Yami said calmly.

"You can't, enough people have been hurt." Tea said. "and Joey needs you."

Yami straightened and put a hand on her arm. "Tea, if I don't go out and finish this, then what Joey fought for will have been for nothing. None of it would have counted."

There was a long silence. The gravity of all the past events were weighing on all of their minds.

Airi put a hand on his arm. "Seto doesn't like waiting." she said softly.

Yami nodded. "All of you stay with Joey. I'll take care of Kaiba."

"Airi, are you up for this?" Duke said.

Airi straightened, not allowing herself to sway in front of them. "Yes."

Tea didn't look very happy about only Airi going to support the duel, but looking from Yami to her other friends, she stepped back to be with them. "Just be careful."

Yugi looked like he wanted to say something, but he remembered he was transparent just in time.

"Go beat him, Yugi." Tristan finally spoke. "Knock some sense into Ego Head."

Yami nodded.

"Keep talking to Joey." Airi told the others. "Believe me, it helps."

The others nodded, and more well wishes were said. Yami turned towards the door and offered Airi his arm. With Yugi standing on her other side the three of them walked towards the tower, and the opponent waiting at the top.

* * *

><p>AN Please tell me how this was. I wrote it in four hours so it might still have some problems. I hope it was good. Next chapter will have more cute stuff in, and more about the past.

Thank you for your support. Hopefully I will be a more attentive author and get the new one up soon.

Take care and please Review.


	33. Chapter 33

Alright, this chapter took a lot of work so I'm expecting lots of comments.

Thanks to battousaisgirl16 for the proof reading and editing. Special thanks to all of you for your support.

I don't own Yugioh, but there are lots of changes so please don't get mad. If there are any parts which are confusing then please message me and I'll try to explain.

Chapter 33

Airi wasn't impressed by the tower. It looked like an shaky toy rocket poking out of the wreckage of several failed attempts. She said as such to Yami who smiled and shook his head, not acting surprised at all by her comment. Even with this she could tell the duel was on his mind. Every muscle in his arm was tensed. Even Yugi was radiating consideration next to her.

They entered the tower. The walls didn't make her feel any more comfortable since they were the same color as the wreckage outside. Seto definitely didn't want to invest in too many different kinds of paint.

Yugi looked around the room, his eyes staring blankly around as he seemed to remember all that had happened before. Even though she hadn't been there to see it, there was a dark feeling about the place. She put a hand on her brother's shoulder. Even as a spirit she could feel the tension inside him. Snapping out of his trance like state, Yugi smiled before fading. She guessed he need to get in the right mindset.

The elevator ride seemed to take forever, and there was not even the annoying sound of elevator music to distract them. Airi wasn't going to admit it, but the walk had taken a lot out of her. Maybe she wasn't completely ready to stand and watch a duel. Still, she pretended nothing was wrong, even when Yami pointedly gave her a questioning look when she tightened her grip on his arm. She only smiled, hoping he would take the action as a well wishing squeeze. Last thing he needed was to be worried about her.

Kaiba was waiting for them on the arena. Mokuba stood at his side,saying something about Yugi was sure to show up in time. They both turned when both Muto's arrived on the platform, one relieved and the other satisfied.

"About time you showed up." Kaiba said. "Didn't wait around for your cheer squad?"

"I'm here, aren't I?" Airi snapped.

His eyes met hers and something flashed across their usual ice filled gaze._ 'Is he concerned?'_ Airi thought. It was gone in a moment.

"I thought you weren't feeling well." he sounded uninterested.

Airi rolled her eyes to show she was fine, but tried not to look like she was leaning on Yami as much as she was.

Mokuba started walking towards a side entrance, saying something into his hand radio. A few moments later a man with a folding chair appeared which he set up along the side lines of the duel platform before leaving by the same way. Mokuba indicated it was for Airi.

"I don't need-" she started, but a hand covered hers.

"You need to sit." Yami said quietly. "You can still watch."

"I know that." she said, turning red. Being fussed over was a new experience. Usually she was the person making other people take it easy.

Yami refused to let Airi walk over by her self and escorted her to her seat. Only after he saw she was settled did he return to the his place opposite Kaiba. On the way back she noticed Yami give a nod to his opponent, who only rolled his eyes in disgust. She felt confused. Had Kaiba told Mokuba to get the chair with out saying? No, that wasn't in his character.

"She must be worried about your victory, Yugi." Kaiba said.

"You should be worried about yours." Yami shot back.

Kaiba smirked. "I'm not the one who has so much on the line. It will be quite a shock to you when you're no longer the top duelist."

"What will it take, Kaiba." Yami's frustration was evident."Why can't you see there is more at stake than just titles?"

"Stop being dramatic. All you're worried about is no longer being the top duelist when I beat you. Even more embarrassing for you when it happens in front of your sister."

Airi's fist clenched on the armrest. Would people stop bringing her into things? Being used as a jab at Yugi was getting annoying.

"Are you sure you should up here?" Mokuba asked her. "I mean, after whatever happened to you this morning I would think you'd be tired."

He was being sincere, but his words only did more to fuel Airi's determination to stay. She gave him a sly smile. "Box of pocky sticks says Yugi wins."

Mokuba's face lit up. "You're on. Of course you know Seto's going to win."

The younger boy's reaction made Airi smile. Before the brake up she and Mokuba would have fun wagers about who would win. He always backed Seto, which meant she always had a box of chocolate cracker stick to take home. They had never told Seto about the wagers, and it was probably a good thing. She was sure he would have said something about waist of pocket money. Now that she thought of it, she usually left half the box on the counter for Yugi to find before she left in the morning. Back then it had seemed enough to keep down the guilt of ignoring him. Shadows of past guilt sent shivers down her still frayed nerves, and she pushed the thoughts away. She was here to support her brother, not relive memories.

Studying both duelists, it was hard to say who looked the more determined. Kaiba's face was smug and confident while Yami's was set with a determined stare which betrayed nothing. She was familiar with both duelists' abilities and motivations but foretelling a victor was impossible. Kaiba was ambitious, Yami and Yugi were on a mission. Neither of them would be easy to defeat.

"The duel will now begin." Roland announced.

The duelist drew their cards.

"Now we will see who's god card is the stronger." Kaiba said. "I think we should make the setting appropriate for your demise." he played a card.

A virtual Colosseum rose around them. It was so realistic Airi was taken aback by the detail put into it. The stone benches rose up around them, seeming to touch the sky. Every one was filled with toga clad spectators. Even if it wasn't in ancient time it still had a feeling of destruction about which made her uneasy.

"GO KAIBA, GO KAIBA" the virtual spectators chanted, waving their fists in the air. Nice thing about virtual world was there was not language barriers, but that didn't mean what they were saying anything Airi felt like hearing.

"He couldn't pay enough for real supporters." Airi muttered, but softly so Mokuba couldn't hear.

"In ancient times, Gladiators wold fight to the show who was the best." Kaiba proclaimed, indicating his new masterpiece. "Today, we will revive this tradition."

Yami looked around, his expression grave. "they died to prove that, Kaiba." he said. "Again, you still don't see how much victory can cost."

"Stop preaching and play." Kaiba snapped. "It's your move."

"I play Queen's Knight in defense mode." Yami said. "I place a card face down and end my turn.

Kaiba drew, and the corner of his mouth twitch. So how this was more annoying to Airi than if he had actually proclaimed he had powerful a monster. He was obviously confident he was going to win, because his poker-face was horrible. It had been like that when they had been together. She made herself calm down. Her nerves were so shot she probably couldn't handle a proper game face if she was dueling either. Glancing at Yami she was proud to see his eye was on Kaiba, but his expression was still guarded.

"I summon X-head Cannon in attack mode, and I also play Spell Sanctuary." Kaiba said.

Airi raised an eyebrow as both players took a magic card from their decks and into their hands.

"Now you can't say I never helped anyone but myself." Kaiba said. "No I have given you an extra spell card for you hand, not that it will help you much. I will defeat you in the end."

The virtual crowd cheered at his words, making the air feel even more filled with over confidence then it already was. Airi let her breath out through her teeth to keep her from saying the rude thing which just crossed her mind. No matter what she said about him, Seto was still brilliant at strategy, and insulting him in front of Mokuba wouldn't make a difference.

Yami didn't seemed fazed at the unexpected gift. He slid the card in among the other in his hand without a comment, though Airi was sure his jaw did clench harder when the crowd continued to cheer.

"You can do this!" she shouted. "make him regret giving you that card."

Yami's eye met hers, and she was relived to see he wasn't intimidated. He inclined his head to acknowledge her words before turning back to his hand. At the other end of the field Kaiba gave her a disproving look, to which she returned smiled sweetly.

Kaiba placed a card face down and ended his turn. Yugi in turn played a magnet monster and another face down.

"Why aren't they doing anything?" Mokuba said.

"Don't worry." Airi said. "Seto usually doesn't wait passed the second round to show his plan."

She was right.

"I play Cross Sacrifice. Now I can take your monster and sacrifice them along with my cannon to bring about Obelisk."

"Not so fast." Yami placed a card. "I use Change of Heart, the card I chose for Spell Sanctuary, and play it to steel your X-head cannon away from you." The monster swopped places with Yami's, making it impossible for them to be sacrificed. "I should thank you, Kaiba. I was able to play that during your turn thanks to Spell Sanctuary."

Kaiba however didn't seemed worried. "I would be disappointed if you didn't see that one coming, but it is still my turn." his own spell card activated, Enemy Controller, and his life points suddenly dropped. "By sacrificing 1000 life points I can take my monster back from you, and I can still sacrifice it." he waved a card over his head, and even from her chair Airi could tell it was Obelisk. "Now you will face the wrath of the gods."

"I activate Light Force Sword!" Yami's spell card created a sword, spearing the card and taking it our of Kaiba's hand.

Airi cheered. The affect of the card kept it from being played for three turns.

"What." for once in his life Kaiba seemed shocked.

"What's the rush Kaiba?" Yami said. "Why end the duel now when it just got interesting."

"Wow, Yugi is really good." Mokuba said.

"You sound surprised." Airi said, a smile still on her face.

"Seto is still a champion." Mokuba insistent.

"I know." Airi settled back in her chair. "I taught both of them." she added in a undertone.

Kaiba was quick to recover his composer. "Nice trick, but you've only bought yourself a little extra time. You will have to face Obelisk sooner or later."

Yami drew a card. "I prefer later."

Because they weren't sacrificed both of Yami's monsters returned to his side of the field. "I place a face down and end my turn." Yami said.

"I expected more aggression from the King of Games" Kaiba said. "If you keep hiding behind your cards then Obelisk can wipe you out in one shot."

Yami didn't answer, but Airi saw some annoyance in manner. This was different from Yami's usual strategy, more like hers and Yugi's actually, but it seemed to be working. She couldn't help smirking. It was a good thing there were two of them against Seto's big head.

Yami turned sharply, eyes narrowed towards the entrance of the arena, hidden by the virtual Colosseum. Before anyone could question what he was looking at Marik appeared out of the wall of the projected image. Just seeing his crazed face and millennium rod made her nerve tingle and her heart feel frozen.

"It's not your turn to duel yet, Ishtar." Kaiba said, voice laced with ice.

"No harm in watching." Evil Marik said. His gaze moved to Airi and his eyes widened. Despite her fear, Airi was please at his surprised look. Evidently he though she had been dealt with. His expression hardened, and he started walking towards her.

"Stay away, Marik." Yami growled. The millennium eye flashed across his forehead.

Evil Marik was wise enough to stop. He glanced between Airi and Yami. He shrugged and processed to the other side of the arena. Only when he was completely on the other side of the ring did she breath easier. It was then she noted Mokuba had moved to the other side of her so he was between her and Marik.

"Thank you." she said. Mokuba smiled, though still seeming unhappy with having the other duelist in the arena. Shaking her head back to the field. Who said little guys didn't have any guts?

_"Airi, are you alright?"_ Yugi had appeared on her other side. On the dueling platform Yami's eyes kept darting from her to Marik, as if trying to watch them both at the same time.

_"I'm fine."_ she said, making the mind link was open to both of them. _"Don't get distracted now. You still have a duel to win."_

_"Right."_ Yugi squeezed her hand before fading. Thankfully Yami also appeared satisfied and quit his two way surveillance of the arena.

"Will you pay attention?" Kaiba had returned to his present matter. "The least you could do is pay attention as I defeat you."

Shooting one last look at Evil Marik Yami turned back to face Kaiba as the other teen played Y-Dragon Head. This was only a piece of the puzzle as the piece was placed on top of X-Head Cannon to great XY-Dragon Cannon. He then destroyed Alpha the magnet warrior, but because the monster was in defense mode no points were lost.

Airi sat up, alert now. From what she'd noticed in the card list there was one piece still remaining of this monster; Z-Metal Tank. Knowing Kaiba it was in his deck waiting to be drawn.

"You seemed worried Yugi." Kaiba sounded pleased. "Afraid of the shame of losing? Maybe you should hand over your card over now if you can't handle it."

Across the field Marik's toothy grin seemed to widen at the suggestion, making Airi's fist clench. Would Seto stop talking already?

"Not a chance, Kaiba." she could hear both her friend and brother's voice. Good thing their were two of them to fight Kaiba's big head.

Kaiba's cocky gin didn't leave at his opponent's statement. "I play Lullaby of Obedience. With the cost of 1000 life points, I can take a powerful card from your deck and add it to my hand."

"No." Airi said. There was only one card Kaiba would want. She couldn't even look over at Marik.

"It was only a matter of time before it was in my deck anyway." Kaiba started to walk over to Yami. "I'll take you god card now."

Airi was mad enough to hit something, and thankfully Mokuba was smart enough to keep his mouth shut. Having to listen to Seto be cocky was one thing, but to see him getting what he wanted was too much. Yami wasn't helping her mood, acting all calm as he reached in his deck. The card was near the bottom, where he could never get it in enough moves to help in this duel anyway. Why was Yami being so calm, this wasn't like him at all. Even with Yugi there she was sure he would have acted more upset. It was then she caught his eye. Did he just wink at her?

"Well played, Kaiba." Yami said, card in his hand. "but before you walk all the way over here, I should tell you I saw that coming."

Kaiba stopped, his smirk slipping a few notches. Airi's hope rose again.

"I activate my spell card, Exchange."

"You get to take one of my cards?" Kaiba snorted. "that won't save you."

"Maybe, But as Slifer was going to be in your hand, I'll just keep it here with me and call it even." Yami put the hand holding the god card behind his back. "You can still choose a card from my hand."

It was impossible to describe Kaiba's expression. It was a mix between furry and trying to keep his dignity. He snatched a card from Yami's hand, and stalked back to his side of the field. Yami smiled, slipping Slifer into his own hand.

"Now the odds are even." Mokuba said, tone awed. "They both have a god card in their hand."

Airi watched as her ex took his place and turned back. His face had lost any hint of amusement or cockiness.

"You're right Mokuba, this duel has changed."Airi glanced at back at Kaiba. "Now it's personal." Having a god card snatched away from him wasn't sitting well with Seto. He was now fighting for the kill.

Despite having a powerful monster in his hand, Yami's next move was to summon Big Shield Gardna. Kaiba's smirk half way returned at the start of his move when he brought the final piece of his XYZ-Dragon Cannon on the the field. Airi drummed her fingers on the arm of the chair, knowing what the next turn would bring.

To show how powerful his monster way Kaiba ended his turn by destroying Gardna, but Yami again was ready for him. Using an trap card Yami sacrificed his 1000 life points to summon a higher level monster at the other ones destruction. King's Knight joined Queen's Knight on the field.

"And that is not all." Yami continued. "When these two monsters on are the field I am able to summon Jack's Knight to the field." the third of the set appeared with the others. "Now I have three monsters on the field. Enough for a sacrifice."

"No." Kaiba said. But it was true. Yami was going to be the first to bring an Egyptian God onto the field.

The three monsters on Yami's side vanished and the long scaly body of Slifer appeared in the arena. This time Airi could appreciate the dragon's magnificence without worrying about it eating her brother. It was more snake like, or an Asian dragon the way it winding itself around behind his master to make room, teeth shining like steel. It was an amazing dragon.

Everyone around the arena, except for Airi, seemed shocked that "Yugi" had managed to summon his god card before Kaiba. Marik seemed more interested in what was going on then he had previously. Mokuba stared from Yami to his brother with shock, before joining the virtual crowd in cheering Kaiba on. Kaiba's expression was one of quiet fury. It was clear he didn't like not being in control. Now his rival had one of the most powerful monsters in the world at his command, even if he still though of it as a hologram. No doubt about it, now he was going to make sure Yugi didn't get to keep his title. The humiliation would be too much for him.

"I'm not impressed." Kaiba said at last. "you only have three cards left in your hand, Yugi, and that only makes Slifer's attack points 3000. You can take out my monster, though I wouldn't suggest it."

Airi looked over the playing field. There didn't seem to be anything stopping Yami from taking out the toy looking tank, but there was a face down. Still if they didn't do anything then Obelisk would be up in the next turn.

The same thing seemed to cross Yami's mind because he called an attack. Kaiba's face down was flipped up and revealed to be Matter Transporter, which moved XYZ-Dragon Cannon to another dimension and out of the attack. The bolt of power exploded, causing the air around them to shutter, over riding the virtual audience. Airi glanced at her ex, but he didn't seem to notice that the attack hadn't been an projected image. She shook her head in disbelief. Seto could be really near sited sometimes.

Surprisingly Yami didn't seem to disgruntled by the events of the turn. It was apparent he had expected the trap card to be something else. He placed a card down and ended his turn.

At long last the turn Kaiba was waiting for. The god card returned to his hand from it's banishment and he sacrificed his monsters to play it. Both God cards towered above the Colosseum, their size only second to their powers. Obelisk and Slifer seemed to be having a stare down like their masters.

Even though she could get a good look at it, Airi wasn't impressed. She knew better than to question the powers of the card, but she thought the monster was too ugly to be called a god. The skull like face and blue body looked shabby compared to Slifers long coils. Even if the red god card wasn't the strongest, she decided she liked it better.

"Wow." Mokuba said. "i hope the camera are getting a good image of this."

"Cameras?" Airi looked around, but it was impossible to see with the projected stadium.

"We don't want to have the world miss seeing the god cards in action." Mokuba was still looking up at the two monster with awe.

"More like to see who's left to take them." Airi said. It was easy for her to see they weren't computer images. Whether or not they were real god or just images in the cards, they were defiantly lethal. She hope the only thing that would be lost was life points. She didn't want either of the duelists physically weakened, especially not with Marik so close by.

"Face it Yugi." Kaiba sounded even more sure of himself. "My God card is the more powerful. Yours is no match for it."

"We'll see about that." Yami said. "Because you summoned a monster, Slifer's second mouth will attack automatically, reducing Obelisk to 2000 attack points."

The ball of energy crackled the air, colliding against the second god with a blast like of a cannon. The blue monster didn't even seem fazed by the blast

"These are just holograms, right?" Mokuba said.

"Ask your brother." Airi said flatly, not taking her eyes off the field. "He seems to think so."

Kaiba didn't seem to care he was attacked. "You couldn't even make a bruise. Slifer only has 2000 attack points now, thanks to your placing a face down, and Obelisk is only weak for one turn. You'll have to do better than that."

Yami drew, making Slifer's attack 3000. "I activate Pot of Greed." the face down flipped up and the two new card to his hand increased the points to 5000. "Slifer attack."

This time it was Kaiba who was ready. His face down made it so Slifer couldn't hear Yami's command, so no attack occurred. Also Kaiba was able to draw an extra card. Frowning in concentration, Yami placed down two face downs, ending his turn.

Kaiba drew, but immediately Yami activated Card Destruction, making both of them discard their hands and draw the same number of cards. Only after this did Yami seemed to relax slightly. Airi guessed there was a card in Kaiba's hand he was afraid would be played. But then Yami played Disgraceful Charity, which gave back the cards they had just discarded. Airi shook her head. Slifer might have 6000 attack point, but Kaiba still had the same hand from last time.

And he wasn't afraid to use them. Kaiba played Thirst for Compensation, which summoned two monsters to the field.

"You're wasting your time Kaiba." Yami said. "Slifer's second head will destroy them."

"Not when I play Card Guard." Kaiba discarded two cards from his hand to deflect the attack. "I need these two monster Yugi so I can sacrifice them to Obelisk and activate his special ability. When he receives sacrifices he directs 4000 attack points of damage to everything in his path." his smile widened. "Including you directly."

"NO" Airi stood. "Seto you can't. These aren't computers."

"Come on Seto." Mokuba cheered. "You're close to winning."

The two monster fades, and a lighting bold at bright at as a firework appeared in Obelisk's hands. Yami had barley enough time to play a card before it came thundering towards him. Instantly a wall of Kuribohs appeared, intercepting the attack.

"Not those fur ball again." Kaiba shouted. "They can't stop a god."

"Apparently, they can." Yami took a deep breath. _"That was too close."_

_"Way too close."_ Airi said, sitting as she let out her own held breath. _"He's not going to let you get away with this. He really hates those fuzzballs of yours."_

_"I know."_ there was a hint of humor in his voice. Airi could imagine Yugi also smiling at their careful blocking.

"I place a face down and end my turn." Kaiba said, eyes still flashing with fury.

Yami's next attack tactic was to wrap Slifer around Obelisk. Mokuba's scream of terror was unnecessary because Kaiba activated Power Balance, forcing the dragon to back off. Obelisk tried to counter attack, but Yami use a card to pull several of Kaiba's monsters from the grave yard, making it so when they were destroyed 600 points for each would be subtracted from Obelisk's attack points. When they appeared the special attack of Slifer sent them all back again. Even with this the attack wasn't lessened enough, and Obelisk slammed his fist into Slifer with the sound of an explosion. Thankfully his points were reduced enough so Slifer came out unharmed.

"Nice try Yugi." Kaiba said. "but you only have one card left in your hand. Your monster is weak. It's now time to show I'm the superior duelist."

Yami activated his final face down card, discarding his cards, and allowing him to draw one card and activate it if it was a magic card.

Obelisk was prepared to attack, and Slifer hand no points what so ever. Airi had to remind herself to breath. Even Marik was watching intently. Obelsk came in for an attack, just as Yami drew, and activated Card Security, making it so both players had to have six cards in their hands. Kaiba wasn't going to have that and played Life Shaver, so Yugi had to discard two cards.

Now the gods were even. Slifer 4000, Obelisk 4000.

The two gods collided with the force of a volcano eruption. The winds howled around them, and Airi put her arms around Mokuba to keep him from falling over. From what seemed like miles away she though she heard Seto say something about holograms not suppose to act like this. Shattering sounds around them announced the camera lenses shattering. Lightning flashed above them through her closed lids. She prayed none of those bolts hit the duelists.

A jolt of energy told her Yami was using his magic. She scream through the link to not do anything stupid, but he ignored her. She chanced a glance at the arena. Yami and Yugi had switched, and now her brother was on his knees, shielding his own eyes from the wind. On the other side Kaiba was managing to stand, though he look about to topple any moment.

Yami stood detached in the middle of the two gods, the gold eye on his forehead shining as bright as the power between the two giants. Neither of them seemed willing to give, and it struck Airi that they were going to both be destroyed if they didn't get called off, but neither of their masters were going to give the order.

The power gave one last crack and bother monsters disappeared in the burst. The sound wave alone threatened to shake down the tower. Still holding on to Mokuba Airi wasn't able to look away from the sight before her. The destruction of the monsters set both duelist sprawling onto the platform, where they both lay motionless. The power that had been between the two gods threatened to spread to where they lay, but Yami clapped his hands together and the ball imploded, hitting Yami instead. The force knocked him back and he faded from sight.

"NO!" Mokuba and Airi screamed in unison. Mokuba ran up the platform, calling his brother name as he knelt beside him.

How Airi managed to get to Yugi's side without he legs giving out she will never know. Kneeling beside Yugi she rolled him onto his back. He didn't seem harmed, and his breathing was normal. She touched his skin and was grateful to find it felt normal. Yami must have again taken the brunt of the force.

Her heart skipped a beat at this thought, remembering what happened the last time Yami had taken a god card's attack. Slifer and Obelisk weren't Ra, but that had been real power a moment ago. He wasn't one to stay back if Yugi was out of danger. What if he . . .

_"YAMI"_

* * *

><p>Even if he didn't have a body of his own, getting hit by two god's blast still hurt. Yami blinked several times to try and get his barrings, and realized he wasn't in his puzzle.<p>

Like before, it was like a strange movie was playing in front of him, and no matter what he did he couldn't look away. Apprehension swept through him as he waiting for what this one would hold.

This time he looked out on a palace hall. It looked as if it had seen better days. The pillars were cracked and the oil lamps caused eery shadows to flicker in their dim light. The shutters were open, but there was no sunlight though it felt like midday. Everything was too quiet. The hall was supposed to be a place of gathering, but Yami could only see four people, not counting the guards at the doors.

Closest to where Yami stood was a throne, in which was seated the person he guessed had been his past self. From the blood on the Pharaoh's cloths and the trench mark of tears on his dust covered face it was obviously after the last memory. Yami didn't want to find out more, but was unable to stop the images. All he could do was watch memories which still didn't seem to be his, but had to be.

From what Yami could see of this pharaoh's eyes, they were empty and lost. In is hands he held the diadem, which he stared at like was supposed to reveal something to him. Sitting on the arm of the throne with her head resting on his shoulder was a little girl no older that five year old. They were obliviously related, with the sunset eyes and black hair removing any doubt. Despite her youth her eyes were too calm for the situation, as if she understood what was happening and was simply waiting for someone to act. She two watched the hair piece, though not as intently as the pharaoh.

Standing off to the side the young woman Yami recognized from the last memory. She obviously not wanting to be in the way but afraid to leave the two of them alone. She also hadn't changed out of her torn dress and her brown hair was messed and dirty. She kept looking like she wanted to say something, but word failed her.

A young man about her age stood with his arm around her shoulder, supporting her as they both watched their pharaoh. His clothes were in one piece, but weren't as fine as the others, indicating lower status. Despite his lack of stature he held himself like someone willing to defend the others around him if the need arose. From his appearance he obviously hadn't been through what the others had, but his expression held the same pain. There was something familiar about him, though the face was foreign. As Yami's gaze reached the young man's eyes, his own widened. This youth had Yugi's eyes.

Shouting and small explosions came from the other end behind the large doors. The little girl looked up in alarm and wrapped her arms around the pharaoh's upper arm. The young woman started and looked about fear evident in her green eyes. Her companion positioned himself in front of her, his own fear mixed with determination. The pharaoh didn't look up, but his body obviously tensed.

The doors at the other end flew open, knocking the guards against the wall where they slumped unconscious. Through the doors came a tall man who obviously was of high rank. From the gold ornaments and millennium rod in his hands he was clearly powerful. When his face came into the light Yami stared in disbelief.

"Kaiba?" he said, though no one could hear him. This man looked very much like Seto Kaiba, like a twin in fact, but there was something in his manor that was darker than even the modern version.

"Seth." the young man came forward, hate flashing like sparks in violet eye. "You dare to appear after you proved yourself a traitor? After all you and you father have done, you're not fit to live."

"Priest Seth to you, slave." the new comer said. "I haven't come for what is mine, not to speak to runts like you."

"You're a traitor, and should be destroyed." the young man lifted both fist in the air. "Come to me, Guardian!" light flashed above him and a monster appeared at his side, taking on the shape of Celtic Guardian.

"So you do have a soul monster." Seth said. "I'll be sure to add it to my collection after I defeat you." he raised his arm, on which was a strange thing which looked like a gold version of the duel-disk. "White Dragon, come to me."

A Blue-Eyes White Dragon appeared beside him, glowering down at them all. The pharaoh's eyes had shifted to watch the duel, though they were still shadowed by his bangs. The little girl squeaked in fright, but seemed in awe by this new addition to the throne room. One hand still holding on to the diadem, the pharaoh placed his arm around her, holding her close while still not taking his eyes off the proceedings.

The young woman's eyes narrowed. "That's a new monster, Seth." she said. "who did you destroy to get that?"

Sorrow and pain flicked across Seth's face, but it was gone in a instant. "None of your busyness. You should tell your friend here to back out while he still has a monster."

"Attack!" the young man shouted. Celtic Guardian launched forwards intent to slice the dragon's neck. The dragon responded by blasting the solder out of the air, causing him to dissolve in a scream of anguish.

The young man fell to his knees, clutching his chest and panting heavily.

"Geb!" the child screamed.

The young woman was at Geb's side in a moment, worry and fear in her eyes as she knelt beside him.

"Is this all you have to send against me, Pharaoh?" Seth called. "you send a mere servant youth? What happened to the strong pharaoh everyone believes is in his palace planing to save his country. Should I tell them he sits and mopes because he was unable to save the queen."

These words hit Yami with more force then Ra had. Queen? Was that the woman he had seen dead? The woman who had Airi's features?

The young woman stood, eyes blazing. "You're not worthy to speak of her. Because of you, she was in danger in the first place. Your rod and your siding with the dark one are the reasons she's dead. You've lost nothing, don't speak to us about loss."

Again remorse seemed to flick across Seth's face as he looked at his Blue-eyes, but again it was gone before anyone other than Yami could see it.

"I'm not on the side of the dark one. If I was I would have taken out my fellow priest on my way here. They won't be able to stand against him when he arrives. Your little magician only gave us a little time." he looked at the young woman with a smirk. "With the state you are now in Pharaoh, I think it would be wise for you to hand over the throne to me. You are obviously in no state to make any real decisions, being as low as you are now."

"Go away, frog breath." the little girl shouted. "My father can take out you like that." she clapped her hands together.

Being the closest to the throne, Yami was the only one to see the features of the pharaoh soften at this praise.

The girls statement didn't faze Seth at all. "However if you don't wish to be reasonable, I can just take your slaves spirit monster and then show how weak you truly are by defeating you with it."

Geb's face paled at these words.

Eyes flashing, the young woman took a step so she stood directly in front of her companion. "You'll have to get through me first." she said, raising her arm.

"Mana, stop."

The voice hadn't shouted, but everyone in the room heard it. All turned in surprise to the throne. It had been the first time Yami had heard the past Pharaoh speak. He had sat up in his throne so his face was completely visible to all. The fire in his eye made even Yami nervous, and when he spoke it was the commanding voice of a king.

"I face you on the condition that Geb's monster remains with him. I will not let you harm any more of my family."

"Now you consider the slaves more family then your own." Seth sneered. "Fine, he can keep it. Why would I want it anyway?"

Geb glared at Seth as Mana helped him up and walked back up to the dais where the throne stood. Neither he or Mana seemed pleased with this idea of the Pharaoh dueling, but they didn't try to stop him.

The pharaoh stood, but the little girl stayed standing on the throne.

"Abba, I'm scared." she said. Standing on the seat of the throne she was almost level with him.

A ghost of a smile flicked across his face. "Here." he put the Diadem into he hands and closed her small finger around it. "Hold on to this for me. This will not take long. I promise."

She nodded, and then threw her arms around his neck. Seeming unable to speak he carried her over to the other two. Mana silently gathered the girl in her arms, stroking her black hair when she buried her face in her shoulder.

"You'll defeat him, Pharaoh." Geb's eyes met the pharaoh's without hesitation. "I know you will."

The Pharaoh turned without a word and silently walked down the steps until he was level with Seth.

"Touching Pharaoh." Seth said. "It will be even more so when you lose."

"I'm not going to lose." the pharaoh's tone left no room for argument.

Seth didn't seem impressed. "Are you planning on using one of the god's against me?"

The pharaoh's lip curled in disgust. "I wouldn't waist their power on you."

"So you will only fight with yourself." Seth scoffed. "You must have lost your mind."

The pharaoh raised his own gold duel-disk. Light appeared and a figure in purple appeared at his side. The only difference this magician and the one Yami knew was instead an passive expression, this one's eyes were as hard and sharp as the others around them. The way he was glaring at Seth could have produced a Dark Magic Attack without any incantation.

"Mahad's Magician?" Seth said. "you use a friends monster to do your dirty work?"

"Your family hurt his sister." A humorless smile twitched the corner of pharaoh's mouth. "If he could you're be facing him along with me."

"Two against one, doesn't sound fair." Seth said. "Even so, I have enough power to destroy you both."

"Never underestimate me, Priest."

"ATTACK" both duelists shouted.

"YAMI" Airi's voice jolted him back to his reality.

* * *

><p>Yami opened his eyes. He's half expected to find himself still back in that memory. Instead he saw he was in one of this spirit rooms. He closed his eyes to keep it from spinning. His mind was still whirling. The images of what he had just seen replayed over, making him really glad he didn't have a mind for them to pound against. He would have one major migraine if he did.<p>

He tried desperately to figure out what he had just seen. He had been married and had a family? The darkness he had already heard of from Ishizu was on it's way, but he still had no idea what it really was. And Kaiba's look alike had been responsible for his wife's death? He reminded himself this didn't mean it had really been Kaiba. If it had, then how come Kaiba hadn't been sucked in to watch it as well? Or even Yugi since they looked alike?

Yugi. That reminded him of the duel and the two gods clashing. He made himself sit up and look around. he wasn't in one of the puzzle rooms as he had first figured, but in the hallway which combined the two of them. He guessed that was a good thing. Ra had forced him back deep into the puzzle, and nearly burned himself out. Last thing he needed was Airi figuring out a way to come back into his puzzle. First thing he needed to do was make sure Yugi was alright, then tell Airi they were safe.

Just as he thought of this Yugi appeared from his soul room. He leaned against the door, blinking the rest of the sleep out of his eyes. He spotted Yami and he grinned in relief.

"You're just as bad as I am you know that." Yugi's smile faded. "What happened?"

"What?" Yami looked around to see what was wrong.

"You're face looks like you've seen a ghost."

"Bad pun."

"You do." Yugi insisted.

Yami didn't know what to say. He couldn't exactly tell Yugi he found out a look like of Kaiba had killed a look alike of his sister, who by the way turned out to be married to some one who look like him and Yugi. This was defiantly not something to say when they were in the middle of the duel, or maybe ever.

Yugi stiffened. "We should probably tell Airi we are alright. Or maybe you should take a few breaths before you get up there. Seeing your face she might panic."

Yami managed to smile. "Tell her everything is alright. I will be there shortly."

Yugi faded, taking control of the body. Yami tried to take it easy, but deep breaths were hard without a set of lungs. The tablet from the museum kept coming back to mind. That duel he had witnessed had been what it had been telling him about. The past was indeed repeating itself.

From the outside he could hear Airi and Yugi talking. He closed his eyes and listened. Her voice was oddly soothing, even though she was sounding frantic.

"Yugi', you're alright. Thank heaven."

"Of course I am. I'm tougher then I look."

He could imagine her smiling at this comment. "I didn't doubt that. Where's Yami?"

"He a . . . has to calm down for a moment."

"Is he alright?"

"He's fine. He said he would be out in a moment. Airi do you think you should be standing?"

"I can't really help you up when I'm . . . wow."

"AIRI"

Yami reacted without thinking. Detaching he appear in time to grip Airi's arm as she lost her balance. He pulled her against his chest to steady her, placing his other arm around her for extra support.

There was a moment of stunned silence. Feeling self conscious he looked over where the Kaiba brothers were sitting. Both of them seemed alright, at least they both were moving. He remembered he was still in spirit form so the only other person who could see them was Yugi. This didn't make the situation less embarrassing.

Trying to act like this was by no means awkward, Yami gently pulled away until she was only holding onto his arm. "You need to be more careful."

"You should talk." she looked him over. "What's the matter?"

Yami didn't know what to say. If it was awkward to tell Yugi what he saw in his memories, it was impossible to tell Airi.

Yugi stood. "You saw something, didn't you?"

Now Yami regretted telling Yugi he had seen some of his memory after the encounter with Ra. He had refused to tell Yugi what he saw, which had been a good idea considering the attack on Airi soon after. Now that it had happened twice his host wouldn't be content until he told him something. Only what would be alright to reveal without upsetting them. He glanced back at Kaiba to see if he was recovering. The CEO was sitting up, a good sign.

Airi's hand on his arm brought him back to face them. "Tell us what you can." Airi gently urged. "It might help."

He nodded, making himself calm down. He should tell them something, especially with the circumstances.

"I saw the duel depicted on the stone tablet." that seemed safe enough to say.

"The one with Kaiba and you?" Yugi leaned forward with interest. "With the Blue-eyes and Dark Magician?"

Yami nodded.

"Who won?" Airi said.

"I didn't see the end."

"What the heck just happened." Kaiba was back on his feet. Being knocked out didn't seem to have affected him much.

"You were knocked out by your monster," Mokuba said.

"Impossible, Holograms can't do that."

"It's true, Seto. Both you and Yugi."

"It's still impossible. Probably a trick of that Ishtar."

Remembering the Egyptian the other looked around. was still standing on the other side of the arena, looking at his millennium rod as if had been acting strangely. After seeing what the last holder of that staff had done made Yami dislike for Evil Marik, if possible, grow deeper.

"I'm tired of people messing with my mind." Kaiba shouted. "First that Ishizu woman tells me it's my destiny to sponsor a duel monsters tournament, then a crowd of maniacs mess with my family, company, and machines. Now a card I get which is suppose to have amazing power, and the time I really need it it blows itself up along with my rival's." he suddenly pointed at Yugi, his eyes narrowed. "And you, you keep telling me this has something to do with some past of yours like you are someone special. Well you're not. This duel isn't over and Obelisk wasn't the only card in my deck. I will take my place as top duelist and neither you nor your sister can distract me from my right."

Silence followed this outburst.

Airi took a step forward, looking concerned. "Seto-"

"Get back to your chair." Kaiba ordered. "I don't need you influencing your brother's strategy."

she stared at him for a moment, and then turned away and started walking towards her chair. Yami started to follow, but she shook her head. _"I can handle this. You two still have a duel."_ she did mange to walk back without help, though she sat back rather heavily. Mokuba joined her, glancing back at his brother, his expression hard to read.

Yami returned to Yugi's side. His host was standing with his arms folded, looking thoughtful.

_"Are you alright?" _Yami asked.

_"Yeah, I'm just reminding myself this is a game."_

Yami stared at him. _"a game with consequences."_

_ "I know. But if don't think of it as a game right now I might start getting moody like you and Kaiba."_

Yami looked down. Yugi was helping him complete his mission. He deserved to know more than Yami was telling him. _"I apologize. I will explain everything to you when this is over." _

Yugi shook his head. _"They are your memories. If there are reason why you're telling me I trust __I don't need to know."_ He looked up at him._ "I know we are connected, but this isn't the past. I need you to help me make sure the past doesn't repeat."_

_"How will you know if I don't tell you."_

_ "I can guess by the way you're acting. I just need to know you're with me so we can get through this. As a team."_

Yami placed his hand on Yugi's shoulder. _"Always." _

Yugi smiled, then turned back to face his opponent. "It's still your turn, Kaiba."

"Finally you're speaking sense." Kaiba seemed to have calmed down since his rant, but he still had a crazed look in his eye which worried Yami. Kaiba had started getting more and more aggressive the more they dueled. Good practice for when they had to duel Marik.

Kaiba placed a face down and then ended his turn. Yugi's move was to summon Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts in defense mode, and as soon as the monster appeared Kaiba flipped over his face down to reveal the trap card, Clone, which gave him a copy of Yugi's card. Both Yami and Yugi knew Kaiba only used other players monsters if he was going to use them as sacrifices. Right now there wasn't a danger because it was only one monster and the monster Yami suspected he wanted to summon needed a two monster sacrifice. Yugi played his a face down and ended his turn.

_"Is there a reason you're not combining."_ Yugi said, glancing at Yami standing next to him.

_"I wanted to get some fresh air."_ it sounded stupid, especially coming from him, but it was the first one Yami thought of. Yugi raised a eyebrow, but he didn't push it. The truth was Yami was afraid of sharing his mind right now. With his memories so recently revealed and pushing to replay on his mind he was afraid he would distract Yugi, or worse let something slip. This was a far as he could go without retreating into his puzzle.

Kaiba seemed pleased with Yugi's lack of action. "you just made your final move Yugi. Ordinary I need two cards to sacrifice to summon my blue eye, but," he drew a card and he grinned. "Now that is no longer necessary." Kaiba then played Cost Down, making Blue-eyes a level 6 monster instead of 8 so it only required one sacrifice.

Blue-eye White Dragon appeared on the field. Yami had to glance at the spectators at either side of the field to remind himself he wasn't back in his memories.

"Nothing can stop you now, Seto!" Mokuba called out.

"Yugi you have this!" Airi shouted. "Both of you do. I know you can do this."

"You're finished." Kaiba said. "Now is the time to end this feud." It was a simple task for blue-eyes to blast Gazelle out of the game. Kaiba ended his turn, looking smug as he waited for what Yugi's reaction.

Yugi looked at his hand._ "We need the Dark Magician, but I discarded it several turns ago because of Kaiba played Life Shaver."_

_ "Are you sure that is the card we need." _Yami said.

_"Of course." _Yugi looked at him like he was crazy. _"That is how it happened last time. It has to be."_

_"Yugi, listen." _Yami said. _"You told me a moment ago the memories were mine, and you're right. That happened five thousand years ago, and even though we look alike you are not me. My past might be changing your life and I can't stop that, but you can decide how to react to it."_ saying this helped Yami's mind clear. This wasn't his past. Airi wasn't dead, and even if Kaiba was hard to live with he hadn't physically hurt her or anyone. _"We are a team, but this is your play, and I will be right here to see it through." _both spirit and host's eyes were locked on each other. _"So again, are you sure that is the right move?"_

Yugi looked at the field again. His eyes narrowed as he thought about his move. After a minuet he nodded. _"Yes. We need the Dark Magician. And we only have one move to get it."_

Yami put his hand on to of Yugi's picturing the card they needed. _"Then lets summon him."_

Yugi drew, grinning when he saw the card. "I play monster reborn, and summon Dark Magician."

The purple clad magician appeared in front of them. Knowing this one was a computer generated image didn't keep Yami from watching the monster carefully. Yugi placed a card face down and ended his turn.

"You are going along with a carved rock?" Kaiba said. "Living in the past will now help you in the here and now."

Kaiba drew, playing Card of Demise, allowing him to have five cards in his hand, but discard his whole hand in five turns. He also summoned Lord of Dragons to the field, making all trap and magic cards useless against his dragon. He ended his turn, looking confident.

Yugi played his Beta the Magnet Warrior in defense before commanding his Dark Magician to take out Lord of Dragons.

Again Kaiba was ready for that. He played Magical Trick Mirror which allowed him to copy Yugi's monster reborn. From the size of the light of the appearing monster Yami had a sinking feeling he knew who it was going to be.

Obelisk appeared above them all. He looked down as if he was determined to make his stay count. He wasn't allowed to stay for more than one turn, but that was enough to make the Dark Magician's attack useless. The blast came back towards them and Yami jerked Yugi back to keep the blast from hitting him directly. Even so Yugi gave a yelp of pain as the blast clipped his shoulder. Their life points fell to 1500.

Kaiba began to laugh like a lunatic. "I told you I would be top."

"Seto, knock it off." Airi was standing again. "You're taking this too literally, you need to stop this. It's just a game."

"Of course it is to you." Kaiba rounded on her, eyes flashing. "It's how you thought about everything. But it is the powerful cards which make it to the top. I learned that from experience."

"You wouldn't even know this game if I didn't teach you." Airi snapped. "Be top for all I care, but don't take your ambitions out on my brother. And most of all don't tell me I never cared about us. You know nothing about how I felt. Be the top, but leave me out of it."

Kaiba stared at her. Yami was sure something soften in his expression. Did he still care for her? Whatever it was left a moment later and Kaiba's eyes hardened as he looked away.

"Stop distracting me while I'm dueling." he said. "I have a title to claim."

Airi sat back down, brushing what appeared to be her bangs out of her eye. Mokuba didn't say a word, looking at the ground to avoid eye contact.

Yami wanted to blast Kaiba right there. He was messing with Airi's emotions, and Yami wasn't going to stand for that. Past or not, no one spoke to Airi like that.

Yugi rubbed his shoulder before placing a card face down and ending his turn. The affects of monster reborn ended and Obelisk disappeared from the field. Glancing to the side Yami saw Marik grinning up at him. Seeing that almost made Yami lose it again.

_"Are you alright?"_ he said, forcing himself to focus on something else other than his present and prospective opponents.

_"Just didn't move fast enough."_ Yugi sounded angry at himself for getting hurt in front of his sister and Marik.

Kaiba's turn resulted in the summoning of Flute of Summoning Dragon, which resulted in the summoning of the rest of Kaiba's blue-eyes to the field. Now he had four monsters on the field. Kaiba was till grinning and talking about how he was going to win.

_"Doesn't he ever shut up."_ Yami muttered to himself.

_"We can't let him win like this."_ Yugi said. _"especially talking to Airi like that." _he took several deep breaths, closing his eyes. _"Airi said consider all your options. Never think there isn't a way until you run out of card."_

Yami hated to admit it, but so far all he could think of any of their cards which could help. A

Yugi's eyes suddenly opened and he looked at his cards. "Joey." he whispered.

Yami looked over Yugi's shoulder and saw another familiar dragon in his hand. Glancing over the rest of the cards a grin slipped across his face. They looked at each other. Now they had a strategy.

"I summon Red-eye Black Dragon." Yugi said. Joey's favorite monster appeared on their side of the field.

"What's that armature's dragon doing on my field?" Kaiba sneered. "You're using your friend's card as a last resort?"

"This is a card from my best friend. It can be summoned because your Flute of Summoning dragon works for both of us." Yugi's voice was even. "And it is far from my last resort."

"Just admit you're desperate." Kaiba said. "I'll take all of your monsters out one at a time."

But Yugi was defiantly not finished. Kaiba first attack was for the Dark Magician, but it was blocked by a trap card with move the attack to a weaker monster in defense mode. Beta was destroyed, which didn't improve Kaiba's scowl. Again a dragon attack, this time for Red-Eye, but it was again stopped by a trap card which lowered the attack points of the dragon and making it weak enough to be destroyed by Red-eye's counter attack.

Kaiba was again seething. "I'm still going to win."

Neither Yami or Yugi bothered responding to that statement.

Kaiba's virtual supporters were the only ones cheering as Kaiba ended his turn by placing two face down cards. Airi and Mokuba watched in silence, waiting for the approaching end of the duel.

Yugi drew. Yami nodded at the two spell cards he drew, working them into their strategy. Yugi placed a face down and tried to put Red-Eye in defense mode, but Kaiba place a face down which kept all the monsters in attack mode. The same card also required them to choose three cards from their deck and then send the rest to the grave yard.

Both spiky haired boys looked through their cards carefully. Kaiba's card changed everything. Choosing the wrong cards would mean the duel, and one glance at Marik reminded them they couldn't afford that. Yugi selected three, holding them up for Yami to approve. Yami looked them over. Knowing Kaiba, they probably were what would be needed to fight him. He nodded, and Yugi ended his turn.

As both of them knew he would Kaiba played Monster Reborn, and then Polymerization to create his Blue-eye Ultimate Dragon. Yugi swallowed, but in no other way showed he was worried. Yami was impressed his host was still holding up well.

"I don't believe in the past Yugi." Kaiba gloated. "I don't put faith in old rocks, and because of that I'm going to crush you on the top of my duel tower. I was nothing in my past, but now I can put it all behind me and forget it. Nothing was good back then, but now I can erase it with this duel. Once I beat you, my past will be gone."

Out of the corner of his eye Yami saw Mokuba stare at his brother. Was he crying? Airi put her arm around Mokuba, whispering something to him as she tried to smile. She too looked upset by the was said. Mokuba opened his card shaped locket saying something as he showed Airi the contents. She pointed at the picture, and then tapped Mokuba lightly on the chest. Mokuba nodded, even though he still looked upset.

"Your reign is about to end Yugi, aren't you going to say something?" Kaiba said.

Yugi had been watching what was happening on the side lines as well, but he turned with Kaiba's question.

"I will never understand you Kaiba." Yugi said. "Do you really think one duel will change everything? All I've seen you do is lust for what you think I have. Power isn't what make me happy, and it doesn't seem to make you happy either. All I've seen through this entire duel is your degrading everything, and thinking the past can be erased. The past never goes away, but the future is now. And now you're not going to beat me in this duel."

"Play your cards." Kaiba snapped. "I didn't come to be preached at."

"I play Double Spell. I can use any spell card you used during your turn, and I use Monster reborn to bring back Buster Blader from the grave yard, and Polymerization to fuse him to Dark Magician to create Dark Paladin."

"It's still not strong enough." Kaiba said. "Maybe you should stop making speeches and improve your duel."

Yugi placed a face down and ended his turn.

"Your precious past doesn't seem to be helping you in this duel." Kaiba said. "Why don't you just walk out like your sister. That's a past you could learn from."

Yami took a step toward Kaiba, but Yugi's voice stopped him. "The past makes us who we are, Kaiba. Ignoring it won't change a thing. And running from it means you'll never win."

"I'm not a looser." Kaiba said. "the only way to move on is to change. I'm not the weak person from the past. I'm Seto Kaiba and I will win."

Mokuba's eye closed, his locked clutching in his hands. Airi glared at Kaiba, tears shining in her own eyes. She opened her mouth several times, but words seemed to fail her.

"Blue-eyes, attack."

The blast came right for them. Yami wasn't worried. Yugi knew what he was doing, and at this moment he had more power then all of the millennium items put together.

The attack seemed to have gone through. Mokuba cheered through his tears, thinking his brother had won. Marik grinned, but then his face changed to shock. Yami turned to see what was going on and saw a groups of people come through the hologram wall. At the front of the line was . . .

"Yuge!" Joey shouted. He still looked pale, but he definitely was standing. Yugi turned, his face lighting up.

"You woke up just in time, Wheeler." Kaiba said. "I win."

"Not quite." Yugi turned back. "I activated Diffusion, separating you monster into it's three dragons.

_"You got this." _Airi said._ "Finish it."_

Yugi looked at Yami. _"Together?"_

Yami grinned, fading to share there mind. Now it was time to end this duel.

"I play Diffusion Wave-Motion, paying 1000 life points to attack all of your monsters at once." they both called out their final move.

Dark Paladin attack all three dragons, wiping all of them off the field. Kaiba's life points fell to zero.

"The winner is Yugi Muto." Roland said, glancing at his employer as if hoping he wouldn't get in trouble for saying it.

The virtual crowd dissolved, but the cheering was taken up by Yugi's friends. Yami detached next to Yugi so he could be congratulated, and greet Joey properly. Yugi disappeared down the ramp, and was engulfed by his friends.

Yami followed slowly, glancing back at the defeated party. Kaiba stood there, too much in shock to move. Mokuba was still at the side lines, also seemingly stunned by the outcome. Airi still had an arm around him, and he managed to pull himself together to manage a weak smile. Yami side tracked and walked towards the two. He drew close enough to hear Mokuba tell Airi to go and congratulate her brother, he would be fine.

Airi gave him a kiss on the top of the head before starting to walk towards the rowdy group. Yami offered her his arm, but she shook her head, taking his hand instead.

_"I can walk."_ she said. _"Congrats on the victory."_

_"It's mainly Yugi's victory."_

_ "I doubt he'd say that."_

_ "I'm sure he won't."_

they walked toward the rest.

_"Will he be alright?"_ Yami motioned to Mokuba, who was walking towards where his brother still stood.

Airi nodded, but she looked worried.

_"What happened?"_ Yami said.

_"He told me he misses the old Seto."_ she looked back up at Kaiba._ "So do I."_

Yami shook his head. It was amazing how much passed events affected present lives.

_"You alright?"_ her voice brought him back. So close to her he could see the flex of silver mixed with the violet which made her eyes sparkle.

_"Much better."_ he assured her.

_"Good." _as one they looked over at where Marik was slipping away, unnoticed by the reunited friends. _"I have a feeling your going to need all your whits about you."_

Yami indicated the group in front of them. _"It won't just be me."_ he also squeezed her hand. _"I'm fortunate to have so many allies."_

She smiled, warming every inch of him and they walked over to welcome Joey back.

* * *

><p>AN wow, that was long. I hope you liked it

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! this time I really need them. I had to endure six episodes of Kaiba talking his mouth off. PLEASE REVIEW. I really need to know if this turned out alright.

Be safe, and God bless. Hopefully see you next chapter.


	34. Chapter 34

YAY NEW CHAPTER!

Thank you for waiting for this chapter. Since Anime Bonzai was this weekend, and i got to have my picture taken with a Kaiba and a Yami Yugi (insert fan girl screaming), it seemed appropriate to show I lived through midterms and am still very involved with writing this story.

Thanks goes to battousaisgirl16 for editing and for all my readers. Thank you again for the support of this story. I don't know Yugioh or Charlotte, but Airi is mine.

I do need some help with the next chapter, details at the bottom, but lets get reading.

Enjoy :)

* * *

><p>Chapter 34<p>

The reunion of friends was a joyful one, with everyone talking at once. Despite looking a bit pale Joey acted like his old self. Explanations about Joey's recovery came from all sides. Airi stayed on the outskirts of the crowd with Yami, letting the friends enjoy being reunited. It was hard to understand everything which had happened, but from what she could understand he hadn't had a crushing sensation while being taken out by the powers. Yami's intervening defiantly seemed have helped.

Glancing back at the platform she saw Kaiba hadn't moved. Defeat was a hard thing for him to accept. She couldn't just let him stand there, even if he was first class jerk. He had been her friend at one time. Yami started to walk with her, but she motioned for him to stay. Invisible or not, this was something better done alone.

Kaiba he didn't look up, even when she was standing in front of him. He was staring down at his duel-dick as if wondering how it could have failed him. She could think of several reasons, but now wasn't the time to voice them. It was obvious he wasn't going to brake the silence, so she cleared her throat.

"You're still as good as ever." she might as well start with something true.

"Save it." Kaiba still didn't look up. "Your brother just got lucky."

"Sorry?"

"It' not over yet. Not until I make it to the top."

Airi stared at him. "Seto, you're the National Champion."

He finally looked up, eyes narrowed. "I don't rest until I'm at the top. I'm not second rate."

"Don't you ever take a break."

"There will be other opportunities. This is only a minor set back."

"How many more?" Airi's tried to keep her voice even. "This has stopped being about the game and now you're going to hound my brother just to help your ego?"

"Don't lecture me." Kaiba snapped. "You have no idea what it's like in the fast lane anymore. You're letting your talent fade, and for what? Because you think your brother is better? No," he took a step towards her. "No, you're doing it to spite me, aren't you, so I'll never be able to face you."

"Everything has to be about you." Airi refused to let her voice betray her. "Maybe if you'd look around to see some people still care what happens to you you'd become some one worth knowing."

"I don't need friends." Kaiba said. "I tried that once, and what did she do? She walked away. Don't talk to me about caring, you obviously don't."

"You were willing enough to let me leave!" Airi didn't care if she was shouting. "I shouldn't have left the way I did, and I'm sorry. You have every right to hate me, but not to interpret my actions. I didn't come back because I was sure you hated me. Why would I want to be where I'm not wanted?"

Kaiba's laugh cut the air like a whip. "That never stopped you before. Admit it, you were scared, and not even your famous game face could hide it."

"Then what's your excuse?"

"What are you babbling about?"

"Don't tell me I'm in the wrong for not making a move?" Airi snapped. "Blaming me for your own fear doesn't make you look better."

His eye narrowed. "I'm not afraid of anything."

"You didn't come after me! You're scared to admit you need other people other than yourself."

"The only person I've ever had to rely on was myself." His voice lowered to a hiss. "I don't need anyone."

Their faces were inches apart, ice blue eyes glaring into violet.

"Your talent is incredible, Seto." Airi's voice was soft. "Good thing I stayed away. I would hate to get in your way."

Kaiba straightened. His were cold enough to freeze her to the spot. She kept eye contact, refusing to show intimidation. His lip curled in a sneer and he turned away.

"You haven't done everything by yourself." Yugi's voice made him pause. "We have helped you before, and you us."

It was only then she realized both of their brothers were standing close by. Yugi, Yami stood behind him, close enough to step in if needed. Mokuba had also come up and stood close enough to hear everything. The way he was looking at his brother made Airi's insides sink. There were so many ways he could have taken what Kaiba had said, and it seemed to have been all the negative.

"I never stay in debt." Kaiba pulled Obelisk from his deck and flicked it at Yugi. "You've earned your card." he stalked off, Mokuba following close behind.

For some reason Joey started after him, saying something about challenging him to third place. Kaiba ignored him as he disappeared down to the lower level. Joey followed flanked by the others. Airi didn't move, closing her eyes in an attempt to separate herself from the arena and the island. Disagreements with Seto hadn't been fun when they were together, but now they were exhausting. Could she really blame his resentment of her?

A hand on her arm caused her to look down at her brother's worried face. She did her best to smile.

"You better go after Joey. Someone might go too far."

He didn't look willing to leave her, but hurried after his friends. She didn't miss the glance he shared with Yami as he went.

Airi left the platform and leaned on the railing. The water stretched out for miles in every direction. Seto sure knew how to throw a tournament. The ruble below stood out pale next to the water like bones discarded by savage animals. This must have been one of Seto's step-father's weapons factories. She shook her head. Some good had come out of Seto's transformation, but in some ways it didn't seem worth the hardening of his character. A few moments of silence and she realized she wasn't alone.

"Aren't you going?" her voice sounded flat. "How often are you going to see Joey challenge Seto?"

"It's Joey. It happens every time they see each other." Yami leaned his back against the railing, brow creased with concern. "Airi, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

He didn't move, waiting on her. It almost made her laugh. The one person who could understand was invisible. One of these days someone was going to walk by and thing she was babbling at the air and call the asylum. Still if she didn't have him, she probably would have lost her mind already.

She let out a breath through her teeth. "He was upset and I had to pick the worse moments to talk to him. I started a fight and I said somethings I shouldn't have. That's it." She glared down at the ground below. She couldn't make him understand. Seto had been very important to her, and despite everything she was sure he wasn't all bad. She wasn't silly enough to think she could go back to him, not that he'd want her back anyway.

"You don't owe him anything."

She looked up. "Sorry?"

"Beating yourself up over something where there was fault on both sides won't help anything." Yami stated calmly.

"But I was horrible the day I left. I call him a user and manipulator. I'm sure he hates me."

"Does it matter?"

She shot him a glare. "You suck at being the indifferent listener, you know."

His mouth twitched, but he still looked serious. "Does it matter?" he repeated.

She closed her eyes, considering her words carefully. "No, but that doesn't mean I couldn't have done it better. I can rationalize that I was upset about Yugi being in the hospital and finding out my boyfriend only let me duel so he could have a worthy opponent to defeat. But I can't help wondering if there was something I could have done differently." she took another long breath. She could almost feel Yami's eyes on her face. "But no, it doesn't matter. I left because I felt like it was needed and because I didn't like who I was becoming." she finally turned to face him. "That still doesn't excuse may actions."

His eyes softened, but his voice remained even. "Was there another way?"

"I don't know." she looked at her hands, knuckles white from gripping the railing. "Probably."

His hand left hand covered hers, the warm pressure loosening her grip. Still she refused to look up.

"Airi, look at me."

Sighing, she met his eyes. This close she could see the warmth directed towards her. It took most of her resolve not to let the new stream of emotions mix with the existing muddle she was feeling.

"You did what you thought was right."the surety in his voice left no room for doubt. "Now it's his move."

She let out a half hearted laugh. "Count on you to bring duels into this."

"Anything for a smile." he hesitated, then placed his other hand on her shoulder. "I don't like to see you unhappy."

Her heart was pounding so hard it was hard to breath. He was worried about her? Without thinking she put her hand on his transparent cheek. She felt him stiffen, but not pull away. Reason took charge. Of course he was worried, he was her friend after all. Blushing she let her hand drop back to the railing with an apologetic smile.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." she said. "I'll have my emotions under control by the time you face Marik."

"I wasn't thinking about . . ." his eyes narrowed, fixed on something over her shoulder. "Marik."

She turned. Around on the other side of the platform backing up against the railing Evil Marik was being confronted by, of all people, Tea. In her hand was the millennium rod and was brandishing it at Evil Marik so he kept backing up. Confusion only stayed a few moments before Airi remembered Tea was being mind controlled. It looked for a moment Tea/Marik was going to finish off their enemy there and then.

Evil Marik jumped forward suddenly, seizing the rod from the other. With a push he she fell to the ground in a heap. She didn't move, apparently having hit her head.

Airi started to run. No way was Marik going to do something to a friend while she was there.

"Airi, No!" Yami shouted.

"Someone has to do something, and you're dead." she shouted back at him.

Marik looked up as she approached, arm raised as is about to send both his other self and Tea to the shadows. Airi stopped in front of him, shielding the unconscious girl from the enemy's gaze.

"Want more, do you?" he said, eyes glittering with malevolence. "I don't know how you survived the last time, but if you don't move I'll make sure you go all the way."

Her blood chilled at the thought of the dark prison she had barely escaped from. Still she didn't move. "No way are you hurting my friend."

"This is a personal matter." he took step closer. "Move before I make you."

"You can't hurt me with that." Airi nodded at the rod, diadem tightening in agreement. Out of the corner of her eye she saw someone coming out of the entrance to the platform. Yugi?

He laughed. "That's what you think. That Bakura you call friend told me some little secrets."

"You can't control me with the rod." Airi's voice shook. "It's take more than words to move me."

"There are others ways." he swung the rod. Taken completely off guard she didn't have time to duck. It connected with the side of her head with a smack against her temple. Lights popped in front of her eyes, temporally blinding her in a painful daze. She lost her balance and fell, landing hard on her hands. She curled up and covered her head with her arm in case he tried again.

A hate filled roar filled the arena and she heard a thud sounding like a fist connecting with something solid. Blinking to clear her vision she was aware of staggering foot steps.

"Lay a hand on her again and I swear by the gods I will take you to hell myself." Yami's threat came in a dragon like growl. How he had gotten here so fast was beyond her. Vision clearing she looked up to see Marik holding the side of his face with one hand, glaring at Yami who stood with his back to her. She didn't need to see his face to know his expression. She closed her eyes in an attempt to ease the throbbing.

"You'll regret this, pharaoh." Marik said.

"Leave now."

Quick foot steps announced Marik's departure. Airi wanted to do something, or at least shout something cleaver after him to show she wasn't afraid, but right now all she could feel was the pounding on the side of her head. She pushed herself up to a sitting position, but that only made her head spin more. She put a hand over her eyes, wincing as her fingers touched the bruising. Just her luck to get a headache on top of everything else.

"Airi what is it?" Yugi's panicked voice told her he had detached."How bad is it? Do you need the doctor?"

Gentile fingers lightly brushed her bruise and she looked up to see Yami kneeling in front of her. The gold eye was fading from his forehead and his sunset eyes shown with concern. "Are you alright?"

She was tired, and sick of all of this. She just wanted this to be over so they could go home and get one with their real lives instead of chasing a psycho with fantasy of world domination. None of this was their fault, why couldn't they just be left alone. She wanted to scream all of this, but the worlds refused to come.

"Is she bleeding?" Her brother asked. The anger in Yugi's eyes were scaring her. He started walking in the direction Marik must have gone, "That piece of … treating her like … I'll show him."

"Yugi come back." Yami's voice was firm. "You can't do anything in spirit form."

Airi couldn't stop herself. She broke down completely, her whole body shaking with sobs. Why did everyone have to get so worked up about her? She wasn't anyone important. All she did was give the enemy more leverage over those she loved.

Yami pulled her to him and she was in no condition to refuse. She buried her face in his shoulder, soaking his jacket in seconds. She felt safe close to him and everything she had been trying to hide inside her was released freely. Feeling Yugi's light rubs on her back only made her cry harder.

"Why didn't you just banish him now?" Yugi's voice shook, with rage or worry it was hard to tell.

"We can't undo his power of the others unless we use shadow games." Yami didn't sound pleased by this reasoning either. "Why did you come back?"

"I wanted to make sure Airi was alright. I mean, arguing with Kaiba is fool hardy on a good day, but they had a legit fight. On the elevator I felt panic." she could imagine him trying to take a calming breath. "I didn't think it would be anything like this."

She forced herself to get a grip on herself. "I'm sorry."

"Airi, there is nothing to apologize for." Yami said sternly. "This wasn't your fault."

"No," Airi pushed herself up so she met his eyes. "I'm sorry I called you dead."

He stared at her and she hurriedly added. "That was uncalled for and . . ."

She stopped because his laugh cut across her and had a much greater volume. She blink ins shock as he continued for several moments with no sign of stopping. Glancing back she saw Yugi trying hard to keep a straight face.

"It's not funny." she told the ground feeling her face growing hot.

"Airi." Yami took both her hands in his. "If I was upset by a true statement like that, then I have a very shallow soul."

"Doesn't mean I should have said it." she muttered.

"Don't beat yourself up about it. I'm thankful to whatever powers are watching over us you are alright." Yami bushed a damp strand of hair off her face and she winced as his light touch brushed the bruise. His eyes narrowed. "Though I think you and Tea should be checked before the final duel."

Tea. She had completely forgotten about the other girl. She must have been hit hard. She moved too quickly and Yami had to keep her from falling again.

"I'll make sure she's alright." he stood. Yugi took a protective stance beside her as Yami walked out of her direct line of sight.

"Why do I always say something stupid." she said to no one in particular.

"Don't take it so hard." Yugi told her. "I think he needed to laugh. I know I did."

"I should just keep my mouth shut sometimes."

Yugi didn't comment and she noticed he had become very serous.

"What's the matter?" she said.

"I think you shouldn't watch the final duel."

"What?"

"It will be dangerous, and you're not completely recovered."

"If it was me facing a crazy man, would you stay away?"

He looked at the ground. "No."

"I promised both of you I would be there until the end." Airi said. "I'm going to be there." she stopped herself before adding _even if it kills me_. Sarcasm wasn't appropriate for all occasions.

He didn't look happy, but nodded. "You need to see the doctor at least."

She couldn't think of a reason to disagree. It wasn't like it was a real hospital.

Yugi helped her stand. Her balance wasn't completely off but she did like having Yugi close by. Yami was helping Tea to her feet, explaining what had happened. Airi noted he glossed over the part about Airi getting hit by the rod, making it sound like she had fallen in the rush to help Tea and hit her head. Seeing them standing together made Airi suddenly feel jealous. They looked good together. Tea noticed her and her eyes widened.

"Airi you look horrible." she was at her side in a moment. "Are you alright?"

"Ask me later when I know." Airi's sarcasm couldn't be completely contained.

"Are you able to walk by yourself?" Tea seemed to have missed the fact she had managed to stand.

Before she could answer Yami was on her other side, arm extended.

"We need to see the doctors for both of you at once." he said.

Tea turned red, apparently touched by his concern. She starting saying she felt fine, she didn't even feel any pain on her head. Yami frowned, but nodded. He and Airi shared a glance, deciding in privet normal Marik's spirit had caused her to pass out when he left. This sounded too odd to be shared to be voiced in front of the other however so it stayed privet.

Airi slipped her arm with his, getting a secret pleasure at the attention. She chided herself, knowing he was only doing it because she was hurt. The three of them headed for the elevator. She guessed Yugi was walking behind them in case he was needed. She felt sorry he wasn't able to be walk with them, especially with Tea being there. She was going to have to do something about that when they got back. Assuming of course they lived through one more duel.

Thankfully the elevator was new and didn't rattle much. They came out into the sunlight, in time to see the the duel which was going on off to the side of the main pathway. It seemed Joey had annoyed Kaiba enough to get him into a duel against him. From the ways thing were looking Kaiba was taking most of sour feeling about losing his last duel on his current opponent. The duel seemed to be going in the young CEO's favor, judging by the three monsters including Blue-eyes on his side. Blue-eyes finished taking out Joey's monsters as they approached.

"You're going to lose, Wheeler." Kaiba said. "If you're smart you'll give up now."

Joey laugh, which Airi thought wasn't smart judging by the circumstances. "Ya don't know me very well Moneybags. Joey Wheeler doesn't give up, especially when it comes to stuck up punks like you."

Airi paused to watch. Joey had to be planning something if he was this confident.

"Just take your turn." Kaiba sounded bored. "It will be over soon anyway."

"As soon as I beat you." Joey drew. "I play Pot of Greed." He took two more cards. "I play Grave Robber, and with it I'm going to steel your Enemy Controller. I'll use your cards other ability to take out your Blue-eyes."

Everyone was shocked. Airi was impressed. Kaiba even looked shocked as his favorite dragon vanished from his side of the field.

"And I'm going to take a trick from your own book. I play Monster Reborn, summoning your dragon on my side of the field."

Blue-eyes switched sides of the field. Airi's stared in disbelief. She didn't think Joey had the know how or the guts to pull a stunt like that. The group cheered for him as he used Blue-eyes to take out Kaiba's Blade Knight.

"Interesting tactic." Yami said softly.

"But rather stupid on Joey's part." Yugi said behind them.

Airi didn't answer, eyes on her ex. Except for possibly for the last duel against her brother, she had never seen Seto so livid. If this wasn't a duel she was sure he would have done something to Joey's face by now.

Seemingly oblivious to the danger he was putting himself in Joey ended his turn. Kaiba drew, muttering him to himself in his anger. She caught the words "unacceptable" and "third rate duelist". His face split into a crazed grin as he saw his card.

"You will regret using my card against me, Wheeler." he sacrificed Kaiser Seahorse, which somehow counted for a double sacrifice. Another Blue-eyes White Dragon appeared. Both dragons stared down each other white scales shining in the sun.

"What good can that do?" Tristan said. "I mean, they're evenly matched. They'll only. . ."

"Destroy each other." Airi finished in a horrified whisper.

"Blue-eyes, Attack Blue-eyes." Kaiba shouted.

Airi closed her eyes shutting out the site. Still she couldn't cut out the shriek of both dragons as they shattered. To her mind came the image of Seto ripping her grandfather's card in half. So easy to destroy without a second thought. She shuttered.

"Let's go." Yami said firmly.

Tea stayed behind, shooting a worried glace as the two of them walked away. Leaning heavily on Yami's arm Airi tried to push away the memory of the crazed look on Seto's face and his satisfaction after the two dragons were destroyed. Maybe her leaving had helped trigger this behavior. If it had been or not her heart ached at the changed in his character.

* * *

><p>Kaiba finished the duel in a few more moves. Announcing it was a waist of time, load enough for all the dweebs to hear, he stalked away. Thankfully none of them followed him down the side paths between the mounds of rubble. To say he was livid was an understatement. Crushing Wheeler in a duel only helped ease some of his anger. How dare that armature use his card, <em>his<em> Blue-eyes, against him. Defeating him with his Ultimate Blue-eyes was the best way of dealing with such a trespass.

Worse of all he had been shown up twice in one day, and both times in front of Airi. Why did everything have to happen while she was there? Both time he had lost to Yugi she had been there. His pace quickened along with his rising resentment. She was always there at the wrong moment. She thought he was a weakling. Her words on top of the tower proved that. She thought he was afraid, weak, only looking tough to hide his feelings. She must enjoy watching him fail while she stood safely at the sidelines. She had no right to judge how he lived his life. He didn't need any of them. He didn't even need to stay on the same island as all of them. Losing to that runt she had for a brother made his own tournament a foul taste in his mouth.

He heard footstep jogging after him and didn't have to look back to know it was Mokuba. He was the one person who didn't question his motives. His brother has always back him, so much so he had used it to take control of KaibaCorp. All those accusations about his brother being a traitor had only been an act and despite them Mokuba has stayed at his side through it all. Airi had been horrified when he told her but she wasn't an CEO. His fist clenched. No matter what he did she was always in his mind. How could someone he had cared about be such an irritation. Her expression as she walked away with her brother was burned into his mind. He had to get of this island before he did anything rash or was humiliated in front of her again.

Someone was blocking the path ahead of him. He slowed, narrowing his eyes to see them clearer. It was hard to distinguish her from the white rubble mounds around her. Still there was no mistaking Ishizu Ishtar.

"Running away?" she said, tone indifferent.

He glared at her. "I don't run away from anything. I thought that necklace of yours told you things."

"You don't believe it can."

"First words of sense you've said this whole tournament. Now if you excuse me I have other things to do that talk to delusional people."

She didn't move. "Whether you believe or not, Seto Kaiba, I implore you to stay."

"Why would I want to do that?"

Her voice became urgent. "Because the fate of the world rests on you."

He heard Mokuba gasp somewhere behind him, but he wasn't going to be affected by such claims as easily.

"Again with the end of the world." Kaiba took a step to walk around her. "I told you I don't believe in stone slabs and end of the world destruction prophecies."

She step in front of him. "Living in denial doesn't keep events from occurring. You have the one card which will give the Pharaoh and Yugioh the advantage in their duel against the evil possessing my brother."

"I only put on this tournament to defeat Yugi Muto and claim my rightful place as King of Games." Kaiba snapped, trying again to walk around her. "This was to be my day, my victory, my triumph over everything which has stood against me. Now I've lost, and I don't want to have anything more to do with this failure."

"You are running away." she said.

He whirled to face her. "I'm not afraid of anything! I am Seto Kaiba, CEO of KaibaCorp, National Champion of Duel Monsters. I'm. Not. Afraid."

She met his eyes evenly. "Yet you're letting the past rule your life."

"You talk like a fool."

"Why else would an island of ruble make you want you to leave so much. One loss interferes with your plans? Or does the criticisms from a friend stab you deeper?"

"She's not a friend." Kaiba's tone was ice. "She betrayed me."

"And you let her words bother you." Ishizu stepped closer. "You need them, Kaiba. Pushing yourself away doesn't make you stronger."

"I have my life. Stop interfering if you know whats good for you."

She nodded, face unreadable. "The choice is yours." he necklace flashed. "Excuse me, I have somewhere I need to be." she disappeared down the path the had come.

Kaiba snorted. "Am I the only one with sense?" he scoffed. "Come Mokuba."

He took a few steps, but didn't hear any movement from behind him. Turning he saw his younger brother looking at the ground, hands balled into fists.

"Mokuba, did you hear me?" Kaiba said. "I said we are leaving."

"I heard you." his brother voice was low. "I just don't think leaving is going to solve anything."

Kaiba stared at him. "What are you talking about?"

Mokuba looked up. "Going away won't change a thing." He waved his hand at the wreckage around them. "You've already done so much. What more do you have to do to prove to yourself you're not weak?"

"Don't you understand?!" Kaiba shouted. "Life back then wasn't good. I had to work to get where I am today. Today was suppose to be the day I defeated Yugi on top of that duel tower, above our cursed step-father's old factories, and doing so destroying all connections to that old life!"

"I'm part of that life too!" Mokuba shouted back, making Kaiba step back in shock. "I was there when you closed the factories! I was there when you won the national championships!" his voice broke, but he didn't look away. "Are you going to get rid of me too?"

"No," Kaiba said at once. "I would never do that to you."

"You pushed Airi away."

Kaiba's eyes narrowed. "She betrayed my trust. She's not my friend, she the sister to my enemy."

Mokuba wiped his eyes. "If she's an enemy then why are you proving her right?"

Kaiba turned to glare at the distant structure looming over him.

Mokuba continued. "No matter what you say about Yugi and his friends, they have always been willing to help us."

"I never ask them."

"They saved me from Pegasus and came to help us both in the virtual world." there was a pause. "You're still in love with Airi aren't you?"

Kaiba didn't respond.

"Are you going to prove her right?"

"Who?" Kaiba said.

"Airi. She thinks you never help anyone but yourself. That's not true, you've always been there for me. But if you walk away now you'll only prove her right."

The idea of Airi being right about something stung harder then anything. If she was right then it made his motives void. They had always been so similar; having younger brothers, intelligent, champion duelists. But he had risen above his station while she had given up everything for a little brother who somehow had inherited more skill than her. Both her and her brother were so sure they knew how life really was, the idea of either of them being right about something was too much for him. Still helping his rival win his own tournament wasn't appealing either. Her face during his duel with Wheeler appeared again before his eyes. He wasn't going to let her look at him like that again.

Roland's voice crackled over the radio on Kaiba's coat. "The final duel will commence in ten minuets, Sir."

* * *

><p>According to the doctor who examined her Airi got off lucky with just bruising. A blow like that apparently should have left at least a cut or a scrape, not to mention it hitting so close to her eye. She guessed the diadem or just sure dumb luck was to thank. She didn't feel lucky with all the poking and prodding she received. She wished the pain pills would kick in soon. Yugi sat close by, watching intently with Yami standing near the doorway. Both were relieved at the news, but already the worry of the approaching duel shown in both their eyes.<p>

After hearing she had been the one who had passed out under strange circumstances, the doctor tested Airi's reflexes, which resulting with her nearly kicking the poor man in the tenders when he tapped her knee with the rubber hammer. Yugi bit back a laugh while Yami watcher her closely, his eyes narrowed.

"You're nerves seemed to have had a great amount of stress." the doctor said, from a safer distance. "If you don't get any rest you might have permanent effects."

Yugi's face brightened. "So she shouldn't be watching anything-"

"I shouldn't do anything very strenuous, is that what you're saying?" Airi cut across him, giving him a look.

"Rest is the best thing. I wouldn't recommend being part of any duel in the near future."

"But-"

Again Airi interrupted her brother. "But watching them is not a problem right?"

"I don't see it as a strenuous activity." The doctor left the room to check on Mai.

"Don't look at me like that." Airi said. "I told you I was going and that's that."

Yugi let out a long sigh. "Fine."

Yami didn't seem pleased either, but had sense enough to keep his opinions to himself.

A loud rucks proceeded their group of friends before they even entered the room. Joey looked very disgruntled and be came increasingly more so as Tristan, Charlotte, and Duke made comments about his losing.

"Yuge, where did you go off to?" Joey demanded. "I needed you the most and you missed most of my duel with Kaiba."

"I'm sorry Joey." Yugi said. "I went back to check on Airi, and then some other things got in the way."

"I'm just mad you missed …" Joey trailed off, staring at Airi's face. "What happened to you? Ya look like you ran into a wall."

Airi shared a look with Yami. They had agreed it was better their friends not know. There had already been enough attack from Marik that adding more would only upset them more.

"She lost her balance and hit her head on the railing." Yugi explained. He gave her a look. "It might be from not being fully recovered."

"I'm fine." Airi quickly said. "I got a little dizzy. It's gone now."

"Are you sure it's alright?" Duke chimed in. "I mean, it looks like you got hit with a club or something."

"I'm fine." she said. "Impressive move Joey, getting Blue-eye on your side for a turn."

"Yeah, but I can't believe how upset MoneyBags got about it. Ya think I'd threatened Mokuba or something."

"Final Duel to take place in ten minuets." Roland's voice came over the speakers. "Please make your way to the duel tower."

Everyone looked in Yugi's direction. He had already strapped his duel-dick back on. He looked ready for anything. He closed his eyes and the the puzzle flashed. His lids opened to show determined red eyes. Airi's heart was pounding, chills running through her tender nerves. This was the moment everyone had risked their lives for. One duel would decide everything.

Joey broke the silence. "Lets go show them what it means to mess with us."

Echoing cheers rose from the others and they proceeded to file out of the room. Airi rose to follow them when the tall figure of Ishizu entered.

"May I speak to you?" she said to Airi.

Yami excused himself, glancing back over his shoulder as he went.

"Before you tell me any bad news." Airi said as the woman took a place in front of her. "Have you seen how this will end?"

She shook her head. "This part of the future is not written in stone so it is impossible for me to see how it will turn out."

Airi tired hard not to blow her breath out in an impatient gust. "What do you need to tell me?"

Ishizu's face became if possible even more grave. "I've come to give you some advise. During this duel, no matter what Evil Marik does to your brother or you, do not show weakness."

Visions of her time among the shadows made Airi shiver. "I don't know if I can do that."

"You must. For the Pharaoh's sake if not for your own. This duel will be a trial for him above anything else. He will need you more than ever."

"I'll do my best, but that's all I can promise." Airi swallowed. In an attempt to calm herself she started to fumble with her hair. One thing she could do was make her swelling face less noticeable. Brushing her hair in front of her face with her fingers she asked."Will you be watching?"

Ishizu seemed to grow pale, but her face didn't flinch. "I will stay with Odion. It makes little difference now if I'm with him at this time. I've spent most of the trip away, I think it will be alright for me to stay with him."

Airi nodded. No matter how this duel ended there would be little point in hiding him from Marik.

Airi stood. "Well, I guess we can't wait any longer."

Ishizu inclined her head. "I have one more thing to say. Don't give up on Kaiba so easily."

Airi blinked. "Excuse me?"

"You're belief that your friend is completely heartless is not justified. He may surprise you."

"That will be a miracle." Airi muttered. "He's not Marik, but that doesn't exactly excuse what he's done."

Ishizu gave half a smile. "He has a great friend in you. Don't give up on him."

Feeling even more muddled, Airi thanked her and headed out of the room. Yami and Joey were standing outside the door, conversing in low tones. They stopped the moment she appeared.

"Everything alright?" Yami said.

She smiled. Even with the world possible ending he wanted to make sure those around him were alright. "I'm fine. Just some last minuet counsel."

He nodded. "We'll head up then."

Airi nodded. "Just a moment." she leaned up and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "For luck." she felt her self go red, though she hope she didn't look as stunned as he did. She couldn't even believe she had been so forward.

Yugi appeared at her side. "Everything going to be fine." he tone was firm, as if to make it so. He squeezed her hand and faded. Yami, still looking a bit dazed, headed towards the exit, where the others were waiting.

Joey stepped forward."May I escort ya, miss?" he offered her his arm.

She glanced towards the retreating tricolor haired boy. "Yugi and Yami put you in charge of me right?"

"Hey, can't I offer to spend a duel with my best friends sister?"

She smiled, looping her arm with his. "Sorry Joey. I'd be honored to have you as an escort."

They stopped by Mai's room on the way out to check on Serenity. Airi waited by the door as the siblings conversed in low voices. After a few moments Serenity came over to give Airi a hug and ask her if everything was alright. Taken aback Airi did her best to assure her. Over the other girls shoulder she saw Joey touch Mai's hand, saying something too low for her to hear. Charlotte appeared to sit with Serenity and Joey and Airi left soon after. Airi looped her arm through his, giving his arm a light squeeze. He smiled, but it was clear he had someone else on his mind.

The others were already at the duel tower. The group stood, talking in lower tones which was eery. Yami stood in the middle of them, only seeming to partially listening as Tristan and Duke ranted about how bad Marik was going to get beat. Marik was already at the other side of the field, waiting for it to begin with his customary toothy grin. The side of Airi's face throbbed at the sight of him, and she was glad she had someone assigned to watch the duel with.

"Duelists take your places." Roland said from the refs stand. Airi glanced around the arena. No Seto. He probably didn't want to see anymore of the finals since he wasn't in them.

One by one the group gave Yugi and the Pharaoh their best wishes. Yami accepted their words of encouragement with a nod and a thin smile. Tea gave him a hug, causing the slight pang of jealousy to hit Airi again, but it faded quickly compared to her worry. Yami turned to Joey, gripping his hand in a firm handshake.

"Good luck, Pharaoh." Joey said. "Beat this guy back where he came from."

Yami nodded. His eye finally met Airi's and she saw the one thing no one else did. Doubt. Remembering Ishizu's words she put a hand on his shoulder.

_"I know you can do this. Yami." _in her normal voice she added. "We're all right here for you."

Hearing his name caused his shoulders to become less ridged and the doubt was hidden with . Airi glanced to his side where her brother stood detached.

_"Be careful, Champ."_ She glanced between both of them. "Go get him."

Both smiled, though it was only slight. She hoped that was enough. Words seemed hollow and Ishizu's warning hadn't built her confidence. The two boys combined and Yami turned and mounted the steps to the dueling platform.

"Yugi!"

All turned to see Kaiba emerge from the entrance way, Mokuba trailing him.

"Take this." Kaiba pulled a card from his deck and flicked. Yami caught it with ease. His eyes changed from stunned to realization and he slid the card into his deck without a word or glance.

Airi closed her mouth but continued to stare at her ex as he took a position behind the group. She must be seeing things. Seto was helping her brother? Was she losing her mind?

"Your brother needs to be better than he has been if he has a prayer to win against Ra." Kaiba said, as if hearing her unspoken question. "Let's see if he knows how to use that card."

"Always a test with you." Joey grumbled.

Despite everything Airi's face split into a real smile. She didn't know how and didn't really care. Seto had proved her wrong. He did care, even if it was probably only about appearances. He probably just didn't want someone else winning his tournament so he could still face Yugi at another time. For once she didn't care his reasons. This was more of the Seto she used to know.

"Thank you Seto." she said.

He finally met her eyes and they shared a look. There was something in them, but he broke contact and glared at the platform with his usual indifferent scowl before she could figure out what it was. Mokuba stood beside him, grinning. It was obvious he had something to do with this.

Airi turned back to the duel, hope more firmly placed in her heart. If Seto gave Yugi that card then it must be important, and his giving it to her brother gave them a better chance.

It was time for this nightmare to end.

It was time to duel.

* * *

><p>AN: There it is. I hope it was worth the wait. If not, well you can go talk to the forces running my life and argue with them. Also if Yami punching him bothered you, I'm not sorry. I really wished he did that in the real show. If it was out of character, then I apologize, but i'm still glad he did it.

Ok like I said, I need some help. The next chapter is the final duel and since Evil Marik officially knows Airi is VERY important to the pharaoh it seems right that he would do something twisted to her during this duel. the problem is what? If it is not too much trouble I would love to hear you ideas. Also note there will be no updates until I write the next chapter, and that will only happen if this problem is fixed. thus it is clear to see the more ideas i get the faster i will be able to start writing and you can start reading.

Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW! you guys are amazing. take care, and God bless.


	35. Chapter 35

Ta da I did get it done. Thanks to Dark Rose Princess, Sky65, Princess de la Luna, superotakufan, SlayingMoon7, Sakurafan12, and dream lighting for answering my cries for help and giving me suggestions. they were what i needed to figure out what to do. This chapter is dedicated to you. I hope you like what i came up with.

thanks also goes to battousaisgirl16 for reading this over and making sure it was clear and most of the spelling errors were taken out.

I did change up the duel a bit so i hope it still makes sense. I expect lots of comments from all of you.

I hope you enjoy

Chapter 35

Evil Marik to look even more like a demon, if that was possible. His grin seemed to show all of his teeth and he was watching Yami with and expression similar to ravenous wolves. Airi hoped her face didn't show the fear she felt. Experiencing his evil first hand, made her damaged nerves tingle uncomfortably.

"I've been waiting for this moment my whole existence, Pharaoh." Evil Marik said. "Soon I'll have your puzzle and all of the power of the Nameless Pharaoh with it."

"Don't get ahead of yourself." Yami sounded calm, but his stance told Airi how much he wanted to go and add another bruise to the one on his opponent's jaw.

"If you're talking about Kaiba's act of charity, forget it. Whatever card he gave you isn't going to help."

"This is going to be rough for Yuge." Joey said to Airi. "I mean, he might have two god cards, but Creep-face only needs Monster Reborn to play his. Believe me that thing is one tough dragon."

Remembering Joey had face Marik himself Airi squeezed his arm reassuringly. "It's going to be fine. Yami and Yugi together make a strong team." Glancing back and her ex she added. "Besides, knowing Seto he figured out his own way to beat it."

"Ya mean the card?" Joey's expression brightened. "That must be one important card for him for Money-Bags to say it is the key to the duel." he faced the field again, confidence again prominent on his face.

Roland told the duelists to shuffle each others decks. Neither player looked away from the others hands as the cards were mixed. Airi kept an eye on Evil Marik as well, even if it was hard to get a clear view from the side lines. He didn't add any cards or take any, but she did see his finger trace the oval on the back of the top card on the newly shuffled deck. A tremor went through her and she suspected this was some sort of trick. The duelists took back their decks and returned to their halves of the field. Yami didn't look concerned as he slid the deck into his duel-disk, indicating he didn't sense anything wrong with them. Maybe she was over reacting again.

They faced each other.

"Any request before we start, Pharaoh." Evil Marik leered.

"If I win this duel, you must agree to restore all my friends from the shadow and to their original health."

"I can't promise it will be all at once." his eyes fell on Airi. "Some might take a while to heal."

"Restore my friends and leave this world, monster." Yami growled.

Evil Marik grinned. "Agreed. And if I win, then your host goes to the shadows and your puzzle is mine."

Airi swallowed hard. How was she supposed to be strong when her brother's soul was on the line as well as her closest friend's liberty? Yami's agreeing to the terms only made her feel worse.

_"Don't worry."_ Yami's voice came through the mind link. _"I will not lose."_

_ "I know you won't" _Airi told him. It wasn't his skill she was afraid for. It was more what his opponent would try to do she was scared about.

"If you two are finished yakking," Kaiba said impatiently from behind her. "It's time to finish my tournament."

"Commence duel." Roland said.

The all too familiar cloud of the shadow realm appeared around them. Airi heard the others give slight groans as they were again surrounded for the shadow game. Tremors threatened to shake Airi again, but she fought to keep them down.

"You'll enjoy this game, Pharaoh." Marik said. "I have several surprises just for you."

Yugi suddenly appeared detached and suspended in midair by maniacal on his wrists and ankles. Airi couldn't keep back the scream of horror

"Marik!" Yami's shouted. "Leave him out of this."

"But you agreed to the terms, or don't you remember." Evil Marik jabbed at the space next to him as his other self appeared, bound in the same fashion. "We agreed if you lost, your host would go to the shadows. I decided to raise the stakes. If you lose, poor Yugi disappears, but if you win, my worthless other half will go to the shadows."

"You're one sick dog." Tristan shouted.

"It will be up to you, Pharaoh." Evil Marik said. "One innocent soul will go to the shadows, but you get the choice to pick which one."

Yami was shaking with rage, but didn't speak.

Airi stared at the real Marik Ishtar. He was slumped, apparently unconscious. Compared to his other half he didn't look like the evil man who had started all of this. He only looked like someone who had gotten in more than he could handle. Now she could see the person Ishizu was hoping to be returned to her. Airi hoped for the other older sister's sake it could be possible.

"You look worried, Host's sister." Evil Marik's voice caught her attention. "I have some special tricks for you too."

"Leave the Muto's out of this." Yami said. "It is me you are after, not them and not him." he indicated the unconscious Marik. "If you want to do damage to anyone, I'm your target."

"You really don't get it." Marik sounded board. "That is the whole point. The best way to hurt you is to hurt the two people which mean the most to you. Enough talk." Evil Marik drew a card. "I play Vampiric Leech." a disgusting monster appeared on the field. "Nice thing about this monster is it can attack when it is summoned. Attack!"

Yami stood firm as the insect attacked, but couldn't stop it from taking some of his life points. Yugi's scream and a mirrored pain shot through Airi. Without thinking she took a step toward the field, but Joey stopped her.

"I should tell you will every life point each of us lose, our other hosts disappear into the shadows." he gave Airi another grin. "And if anyone interferes than I will send both of them their directly."

"Coward." Airi desperately trying not to cry with anger. "You're scared of us so you're pulling all your tricks. And what are you planning to do to me?"

Evil Marik's smile only grew.

"I won't duel." Yami's voice was low.

"No you must." Yugi said. "You can't let him get away with this."

"Yugi, you're going to get hurt."

"You think that will make a difference. Forfeit is like losing. I'll be gone anyway."

Evil Marik laughed. "Have you figured the benefits of losing, Pharaoh?" his tone quieted, but Airi could still hear every word. "If you sacrifice your host then you get his body. You wouldn't have to share and with it you could-"

"ENOUGH!" Yami's screamed. "No more of your mind games! I was sent here to defeat demons like you and I will not allow you to send anyone to the shadows!"

"Wow." Joey muttered. Airi had to agree. Good thing she was never on the receiving end of wrath like that.

Yami's speech only seemed to amuse Evil Marik. "It will be fun to see you carry out that statement. I now activate Vampiric Leech's other special ability. By discarding a card from by hand I can put my leech in defense mode. I place a card face down and end my turn."

Airi was grateful he didn't take any more of Yami's life points. She and Yugi's eyes met and he tried to smile, but she could still see the fear in his eyes. Watching him disappear in front of her was going to be imposable to tolerate. She glanced at Yami, who despite his appearance couldn't hide the sense internal panic. She would have to stay strong, for all their sakes.

Yami drew, summoning Queen's Knight to the field. He ordered his monster to attack the Leech, more out of getting back for hurting Yugi than actual damage to Marik's points. Queen's Knight's sword slashed though monster and Airi gasped as pain shot through her.

"Are you alright?" Joey said.

"Yeah, Just after affects." Airi smiled, but tremors of fear made her heart race. What was that about? What was the trigger? What was Evil Marik's trick?

_"Airi, what happened?" _Yami demanded.

_"I'm fine. Just keep going."_

Neither he nor Yugi looked convinced. Yami placed two cards faced down and ended his turn.

Evil Marik drew; face lighting up when he saw the card. "I have everything I need now, but first I summon Juragedo, and destroy your Queen's Knight."

Airi closed her eyes but couldn't block the resulting jolt though her and Yugi's groan of pain. She opened her eyes to see part of his arm was missing.

"I'm fine." He said through gritted teeth.

Evil Marik only snorted in pleasure and placed two cards face down. Yami drew, but doing so activated a trap card; Left Arm Offering.

"Now I can add any magic card from by deck to my hand. And the one I choose is Monster Reborn." Evil Marik drew with a flourish.

"I activated Exchange!" Yami said. "Now we exchange cards from each other. I choose your Monster Reborn." Yami took the card from his opponent. Looking annoyed at the delay, Evil Marik snatched a card from Yami's hand.

"That was close." Tea said.

"As it is still my turn," Yami said, returning to his side of the field. "I play your Monster Reborn to bring back Queen's Knight to the field. I also summon King's Knight, and know because I have both of them on the field I can special summon Jack's Knight." the complete set stood in an intimidating line, waiting for orders.

"Good Job, now get him!" Tristan called from the side. Everyone knew it took three sacrifices to summon one of the god cards. Airi noticed Yami glance towards her. What was wrong? He never hesitated when he had a chance to attack.

"What's the matter, Pharaoh?" Evil Marik taunted. "Attack me already. Or have you figured out my second trick and are letting your softness rule your mind?"

Yami ended his turn, without summoning Slifer or attacking. Airi was confused. What did they know she didn't?

"What's wrong with him?" Duke said. "He had all the opportunity in the world."

"Don't doubt the guy." Joey said. "He has instincts."

"Looks like you need some encouraging, Pharaoh." Evil Marik drew. "I'll end this soon, but I'm feeling generous. I play Card of Sanctity, letting us draw until we have six cards in our hands. Now I put my Juragedo to defense mode and end my turn. All yours."

Yami drew his cards without comment.

"_Yami you have to attack."_ Airi insisted.

_"I know."_

_"Why are you so hesitant?"_

_ "I have an idea about what he's doing to you."_

_ "What?"_

Yami didn't answer.

_"Yami, unless you want to lose you'll have to attack. It won't be with Queen's Knight, so maybe his plan will be like with Bakura and will only be linked to female monsters."_

The idea didn't cheer him, but he did give a slight nod of acceptance. He turned his attention again to Evil Marik. "I sacrifice my three monsters to summon Slifer the Sky Dragon!" Slifer's red coils appeared around him accompanied by cheers from the group. "Slifer attack!"

Pain erupted through Airi and she hugged herself tightly in an attempt to keep from screaming.

_"Airi!"_ Yugi strained against his bindings.

"I activate Dark Spell Regeneration, letting me take any card which has been played." Evil Marik grinned. "With the Monster Reborn I summon Winged Dragon of Ra in Phoenix Form."

The attack was worthless and bounced off the flame like dragon as easily as feathers.

"If that is the best you can do then I will have no trouble burning you and your host to ashes."

"Become you summoned a monster, Slifer's special ability takes effect." there was a desperate edge to Yami's voice. Slifer's second head shot an energy ball at Ra which exploded to the side of Ra with no effect. Another wave of pain surged through Airi, a squeak escaping through her clenched teeth.

Yami took a step towards her, but she shook her head. "I'm fine." she lied.

"Now it's my move." Marik said. "I pay 1000 life points," part of other Marik's arm faded. "Now feel the wrath of Ra!"

Fire exploded down, covering the field. Yami tried to shield Yugi, but the blast engulfed them both. Slifer's screech blended with the two boy's screams as the dragon was consumed by flame. Airi had to be helped back by Joey to keep her from running to the field.

"There's nothing you can do, Airi." Joey said. "Trust me that bird is one bad turkey. You can't get in its way."

"This has to stop." Airi wiped her eyes, and shouted at Evil Marik. "If you want power that badly why don't you just finish us now!"

"With all the trouble I've gone through for this moment?" Evil Marik scoffed. "I'm going to enjoy this as long as possible."

Yami stepped away from Yugi, obviously shaken.

"Yami, you have to keep going." Yugi was saying. "We're all depending on you."

Ra faded from the field, his stay only temporary because he was summoned with Monster Reborn.

"Don't be relieved by his leaving." Evil Marik said. "I'll make sure you agonize and question every move you make, prolonging your agony until you plead for mercy. I activate one more card, Zombie's Jewel, allowing me to take an magic card from your grave yard, and you know what I want." he strode confidently towards Yami, who deftly handed him the card. Walking back to his spot Evil Marik added over his shoulder. "It also allows you to draw another card, not that it will do you any good."

During all of this Yami hadn't reacted. He stood starting at this duel-disk. He looked hopeless and that scared Airi more than whatever was casing her pain.

_"Yami you can't give up."_

_"What am I suppose to do."_ his voice shook. _"Every __time__ I lose life point Yugi fades to shadow, I take some of his, Marik will fade, and if I attack, you get hurt." _Airi swallowed but didn't comment. _"Airi, there's no move I can make that will not hurt someone."_

_ "Yami it doesn't matter."_ Yugi said. _"I can handle it. We have to end this."_

Yugi's words didn't seem to be getting through.

_"I can't even attack. There is nothing I can do."_ Slowly Yami's hand moved towards his deck clearly intending to cover it and surrender.

"Yami, you promised!" Airi shouted. The others looked around in surprise but she ignored them. "You promised me that no matter what happened to me you would get rid of this threat."

His hand hovered and encouraged she hurried on. "You've faced impossible situations. This isn't any different."

"But-"

"No buts," she swallowed. "You have to attack to win, there is no way around it. I'll be fine. Just win."

His hand shook. _"You're sure?"_

"I know you can win. There is always a loop hole. If there is a way of saving everyone then you'll find it."

His eyes met hers and she saw hope slowly returning. _"I will end this. Forgive me."_

_ "Just do what you need to do."_

"Draw already." Kaiba said. "If you're lucky you'll get the card you need."

Yami drew, and without looking at the card placed it face down on the field. "I end my turn."

"But he didn't even look at the card." Tea said. "How is that going to help?" the other also looked confused.

"Over so quickly?" Evil Marik scoffed. "I was enjoying that little pep talk. Seeing you three go down will be even more enjoyable."

_"Airi" _Yugi's voice was low and urgent. _"Take off your diadem."_

She gaped at him. _"But you said not to-"_

_"When you have it you get a clear reception to my pain. If you take it off then the times I lose point it won't hurt you as badly."_ he tried to smile. _"You'll have enough to worry about without having to share my discomfort."_

A tear slid down her face. _"You'll be alright. We all will."_ she slipped the gold piece slowly off her head. It felt strange not to have the pressure against her temples. Carefully she slid it into her belt.

"Airi, what are you doing?" Joey whispered. "You need that."

She shook her head. "Joey, I need you to keep me from falling. Can you do that?"

"Sure, but what's going on?"

"Just make sure I don't collapse."

Evil Marik drew. "It's time for you to be finished. I play Monster Reborn." Ra again appeared on his side of the field. "Make sure you don't miss this show."

Evil Marik's body started to devolve. It wasn't long before only an eye was left suspended on his side of the field. The rest of him appeared standing on the head of the monster. "I'm transferring my life points into Ra's attack points pharaoh. By giving him all of my life point but one I will raise Ra to 2999, and by sacrificing Juragedo I can absorb his point so the total becomes 4699."

Airi felt he jaw drop. This attack was enough to take Yugi out in a flaming torrent.

"That face down better be my card or he's done for." Kaiba muttered.

Airi glanced back at him and then at the field. That card better be worth it, or she was going to take her frustrations on him instead.

"Ra, attack directly!"

"I activate Field Sanctuary!" Yami shouted.

"How did he know?" Kaiba said, uncharacteristically surprised. "He never looked at it, how did he know that was the card I gave him?"

"That's my Yami." Airi said, but not loud enough for anyone to hear.

A magical circle appeared on Yami's side of the field. From the middle of it came a small shiny monster which looked like it was made out of connected beads. "Because your reflection is in this monster, it will attack you. You will destroy yourself."

Evil Marik screamed in rage as his monster attacked the small token. It bounced back at him, engulfing them in a enormous blast. Airi cheered along with the others. Yugi wouldn't be hit and they wouldn't lose. They won.

But the smoked cleared and the small token was still standing unharmed. Furthermore Evil Marik was still standing in front of his monster in one piece."

"You're not going to win that easily." he scoffed at the crowd's confusion. "I played De-Fusion. I should thank you, since I took that card from you when you did your little Exchange trick earlier. Now all Ra's attack points are my life points and I'm stronger than before. You will fail."

"I thought he couldn't use it properly." Kaiba chuckled. "I guess giving him that card was a waste of time."

Airi spun on her heel, glaring at him. "Keep your ego to yourself." she snapped. "If it was you playing it he would have done the same thing to you."

Kaiba smirked, and then his expression changed. "What happened to your face?"

She realized during one of her agitated movements she had moved the hair back from her face, leaving her bruise exposed. She moved some more hair out of her eyes, wincing as she touched the tender area. "Ran into something."

It was a bad lie and he saw right through it. His eyes darted from her to where Evil Marik was standing, millennium rod looped in his belt. Anger flashed across his narrowed eyes. "There is one more way for your brother to use my card. He better figure it out."

She faced the field again. _"Did you hear that?"_

_"Every word."_ Yami said. _"And I think I know what he means."_ she didn't like the slight edge to his voice as he said it.

Ra again vanished and Evil Marik reluctantly sent his Monster Reborn to the graveyard.

"Come on, Yuge." Joey said.

"Beat this guy." Tristan shouted.

Airi saw Yami turn to Yugi, saying something in lowered tones. Yugi nodded.

"I pay 1000 life points to keep Metal Fiend Token on the field."

Yugi winced as body faded away.

"You're willing to let your host suffer?" Evil Marik laughed. "You must be desperate."

Yami didn't answer, but he didn't look intimidated. Maybe there was something else. Airi hoped this was true.

"I activate my face down, Multiply. With this I can make the number of tokens multiply from one to three."

Evil Marik's face paled. "No."

"I sacrifice the tokens to bring forth Obelisk the Tormenter." The third Egyptian God monster appeared, blue and dangerous.

"I knew he could do it." Tea said.

For a moment Yami hesitated. _"Airi, I'm sorry." _

She gripped Joey's arm,_"Just get him."_

"Obelisk, Attack directly!" Yami shouted.

Obelisk swung his giant fist, slamming it into Evil Marik head on. The pain caused Airi's breath to come out in shutters, but she refused to close her eyes. Evil Marik fell with a sickening thud. The point counter fell so he only had 700 points left. Yami's opponent lay sprawled on the floor.

"That's for hitting my sister, jerk!" Yugi shouted.

"With my compliments." Kaiba said from behind her. She felt her cheeks flush. She didn't know if hearing a statement from him made her feel flattered or uncomfortable.

Yami stood arms folded not celebrating the victory. Airi realized Obelisk's attack was too easy. She looked over and with a sickening feeling noticed that the real Marik's body was mostly gone. Her heart ached for Ishizu. She must have seen most of this and couldn't watch.

"I'm sorry." she said softly. She thought he couldn't hear her, but she saw his eye look up at her before closing again into unconscious state.

"Yami we have to do something." Yugi said. "We have to save him too."

Yami nodded.

Evil Marik got to his feat, grinning despite looking shaken. "You must be heartless, letting those you claim to care about suffer. In the ancient scriptures it was written you let people you cared about die around you in the name of a greater cause. You're more like me than I thought."

"I am nothing like you." Yami growled.

Evil Marik laughed. "We'll see. We haven't gotten to the good stuff yet."

Airi glanced down at his face down card. There must be something horrid under there.

"My trap card can stop your attack."

"That's impossible." Joey said. "Nothing can stop Obelisk."

"I activate Metal Reflection, creating a copy of your monster when I lose more than half my life points."

A slimy plasma version of Obelisk appeared, leering at the real one.

"Do you really think this hunk of slime can compete with the real monster?" Yami said, but even so his voice was guarded. "I place a card face down and end my turn."

Airi frowned at the copy Obelisk. Why did this situation look familiar?

Evil Marik drew. "I summon revival Jam to the field."

Now she remembered where she had seen slime monsters and Revival Jam. The duel where Yugi got Slifer, their first duel against Marik when he was controlling his mind servant Strings.

"I play Polymerization to fuse God Slime and Revival Jam."

Airi remember why she hated slime monsters. It would be nearly impossible to destroy a slime monster. Good thing fusion monsters couldn't attack in the same turn they were created. She wasn't excited for when Yami would have to face that thing. He nerves felt like they were throbbing and it was taking all her control not to physically tremble.

"I'll end my turn. Attack if you dare."

Drawing his next card Yami summoned Big Shield Gardna. _"Airi I need to attack. Are you alright?"_

Her nerves screamed no, but she didn't have a game face for nothing. _"Do what you need to do, I'll manage."_

He narrowed his eyes. Apparently her game face wasn't as convincing as she thought.

_"No, tell me if you're alright." _he said.

She gave him a look. _"I'm still breathing."_

_ "This isn't a joke."_

_ "I know."_

Seeing the argument was going nowhere, he turned back to the field. She braced herself, but still had to grit her teeth as Obelisk took a swipe and his slimy twin. She wanted to scream but she didn't think Yami could handle it. It was clear the idea of hurting her was agitating him the most. Suspicions of why this was kept coming to mind, but they were pushed down with all her concentration focused on not shaking.

The attack was again in vain. Evil Marik laughed, telling them this is what he had in mind. There was no way to get to his life points, and his monster was invincible.

"Don't get cocky, crazy hair." Joey said. "Yugi is going to beat you're big slime-ball." Only he and Airi seemed to believe in this statement. The others looked worried, glancing from one Obelisk to the other with uncertainty. Kaiba looked more concerned that Marik had abused the image of a powerful card with slime.

Yami ended his turn, glancing back to at Airi. He was doing that a lot, making Airi feel self conscious. She let go of Joey's arm so she didn't look as if she was leaning on him for support. Her nerves were screaming to be put our of their misery, but she couldn't let him know. He wasn't going to lose this duel on account of her.

"Hard for you to wait for your destruction?" Evil Marik gloated. "Even if you could do something it will be my other half who suffers. I know you're weak enough to be concerned about what happened to him."

For the second time during that duel real Marik moved. He was reduced to part of a face and his hands. "I'm not important Pharaoh. Don't spare me. Win this duel at all costs."

Yugi was shaking his head, but there wasn't much of him left either. This duel was costing more from them than any of the others. Airi was digging her fingers into her arm to keep her mind occupied.

Evil Marik set a card face down and played Boganian in defense mode. "As long as Boganian stays on the field, you lose 300 life points per turn."

Airi bit her lip. _"Yugi."_

_"I'll be fine." _Yugi smiled. _"It takes a lot to take down us Mutos."_

She nodded, managing a smile. If he could be brave she could hold on longer. Her nails moved to a less numb spot on her arm.

Yami drew. He placed a card face down and sacrificed Gardna to summon Dark Magician Girl. Seeing what he was going to do, Airi braced herself again. Magician Girl wasn't a god card so maybe the attack wouldn't hurt as much. She could have sworn the monster looked back apolitically before attacking. Even so she nearly drew blood as the monster attacked.

Again Evil Marik was prepared for the move. He activated Jam Defender, diverting the attack to God Slime. The back fire of the attack meant Yami's life points wend down to 1300, on top of that another 300 point disappeared. Even more of Yugi faded away. Airi was able to see through his chest, making her own insides churn. Now she couldn't stop the slight tremors. Why couldn't it just be over?

_"Airi I'm fine."_ even over the mind link Yugi couldn't hide his fear.

She didn't answer, mostly because she couldn't think of anything optimistic. Keeping from crying in pain and worry was making it hard to think of anything cheerful.

"Your host is quite the snack for the shadows." Evil Marik commented. "I'm sure his sister is quite delicious as well."

Yami took a step towards him, but it was Kaiba who verbally responded.

"Keep your conversation on the duel, Ishtar or I'll end it now."

Yami looked back at Kaiba, realization clear on his face. Yugi was also staring at Kaiba, his mouth halfway open. Airi's blush increased, from Yami's action or Seto's statement it was hard to say. She hoped the duel would end soon. Both of them were acting odd.

Joey thankfully broke the tension. "I don't care what he says. He's going down and that's the end of it."

"You're all wasting your time." Evil Marik said. "There is now way for me to lose." He drew. "I play Mining for Magic Stones, allowing me to discard two cards in order to transfer one magic from his grave yard to his hand." Airi knew which one it was before he announced it. "Now that I have Monster Reborn, I will bring back Ra in one more turn."

"I knew it." Airi muttered.

"It's impossible to destroy." Yugi sounded hopeless for the first time.

"There is one chance." Yami said, but he didn't sound confident in it whatever it was.

"Face it Pharaoh, you're done for." Evil Marik looked bug eyed and crazed. "Victory is mine."

"You will not succeed." Yami said. "I will not allow you to send any more innocent people to the shadows, including your host."

"I am not innocent." Real Marik insisted. "I've done nothing but cause pain for you and your friends, you should be angry with me. I'm not worth saving."

"We were." Airi stated "But there are some people who care what happens to you. If nothing else hold on for your family, your sister. Yami will find a way. You don't deserve this."

"Inspiring words." Evil Marik said. "From a girl ready to collapse. I place a card face down, and summon Swallowtail Spike Lizard in defense mode. Every turn this monster is on the field my life points will increase by 1000."

Airi's heart sank. With the extra life points he could increase Ra's attack points when he was summoned and would be able to take out Obelisk.

"Are you alright, Airi?" Joey said.

"Just fine." she said, keeping the tremor out of her voice.

Yami hadn't moved. Airi guessed he and Yugi were in a conference of strategy. She hoped they would figure out a way soon. Anymore attacks from either side would be devastating to Yugi or Marik, and she didn't think she couldn't handle much more offense in strategy. It was getting harder for her to fully concentrate on the duel with her nerves in a constant state of vibration.

Yami drew and placed two cards face down. "I summon Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts in defense mode, and end my turn."

"Remember you lose 300 Life points while Boganian is on the field. Now you only have 700."

Yugi was practically gone, only a few bit of him suspended in mid air. Seeing her brother like this made it even harder for Airi to control the shutters threatening to take her over.

"He will not fade." Yami said. "I swear it."

"You have no choice." Evil Marik crowed. "In a few more moments little Yugi will be gone." he drew, laughing like a lunatic at the sight of his new card. Airi had a sickening feeling she knew what it was. "First things first, I gain 1000 life points from Spike Lizard's effect. Now I activate Monster reborn to call GOD PHOENIX!"

Again the gold dragon like bird appeared on the opposite end of the field. Airi folded her arms to attempt to keep from shaking. Everyone was too engrossed in the duel to notice.

"I pay 1000 life points and destroy Obelisk."

"YUGI" Airi screamed.

"I activate a face down" Yami shouted over the explosion.

Evil Marik laughed. "Your host is done for"

But Obelisk was still standing, and Slifer was standing in front of him acting as a shield. "I activate Monster Reborn to bring Slifer back to the field."

The friends cheered. Still the attack from Ra went through and Slifer was destroyed. Miraculously no points were lost. Ra returned again to the grave yard but Evil Marik wasn't fazed.

"I play the magic card Surprise Attack from the Beyond, allowing me to replay my attack!"

"Oy, that's cheep!" Joey shouted.

This time Ra appeared as a large ball hanging over the field. Confused Airi looked around at the others, all of whom seemed nervous by the ball's appearance. Evil Marik began to it being in Egyptian she could understand the words.

**Mighty protector of sun, the sky**

**I bet of thee please, heed my cry**

**Transform thyself from orb of light**

**And bring me victory in this fight**

The words and rhyme were enchanting even if the danger they brought.

**I beseech thee, grace our humble game**

**But first I shall call out thy name**

**WINGED DRAON OF RA**

The giant dragon appeared and Evil Marik again fused with it, giving all but one life point to the monster to increase it's attack. Fear made it hard for Airi to breath. If Yami was going to win this was the moment.

"Say good bye to your pathetic host, Pharaoh. No one can escape the fury of the Winged Dragon of Ra!"

"We'll see about that." Yami growled. "I play Soul Taker."

Hope started coming back to Airi's shuttering person. That card was able to take one of his opponent's monsters as a sacrifice. With several major threats on the other side of the field there were many to choose from.

"He's going to sacrifice Ra." Kaiba said confident at his judgment. "takes Marik with him."

It made sense, but that wasn't Yami's plan.

"I chose to take God Slime, using one monster for two." Yami said. "This will double Obelisk's attack points to infinite power."

Airi grinned. Now all of the monsters were free from those stupid slime monsters.

Evil Marik laughed. "You lost your chance to take me out Pharaoh."

_"Airi, hang in there."_ Yami said. "Obelisk Attack!"

Fire shot through her nerves which felt like frayed wire. She almost didn't see Evil Marik's counter move through her blurring vision. The two gods clashed, seeming to rock the tower with the impact. When the smoke cleared it was Ra which stood on the field.

"Futile move Pharaoh." Evil Marik crowed. "Now I play Class System, making it so Ra can only be destroyed by a monster with as many stars as it."

"But there aren't any, are there?" Mokuba asked.

"Airi, you ok?" Joey said.

She nodded, not trusting her voice.

Evil Marik, still attached to Ra, attacks. Yami barely escaped by playing Mystical Dimension, allowing him to sacrifice his remaining monsters except for Dark Magician Girl to negate the attack.

"A slip of a girl monster is your only hope?" Evil Marik wasn't impressed. "Just like your little weak spot behind you she won't hold up much longer."

Both Yugi and Yami looked back at her. She smiled, praying it didn't look too forced. She braced her feet more firmly to keep from falling over. She struggled to keep her mind clear so he would guess how much it was clouding. Last thing she wanted was give Evil Marik the satisfaction of being right.

Yami turned back to the field, still frowning as if he wasn't convinced by her act. "Another ability of Magical Dimension allows me to summon any other Spellcasters from my hand to join Dark Magician Girl, and I choose Dark Magician."

The two Spellcasters looked across the field with matching glares of dislike. "I activated the magic card Ragnarock, which can only be activated when I have two Spellcasters on my side of the field. Now I have the ability to destroy all of the Monsters on your side of the field."

Evil Marik's grin only widened. "I'm sure your dear Airi is willing to be put out of the misery you've been causing her this entire duel."

Yami hesitated..

Airi desperately tried to control her trembling, to tell him everything was alright, but her voice was failing her and her mind was too hazy to clearly focus on the mind-link.

"Go ahead and attack me. It's clear the world is more important to you. You've done nothing but hurt her this entire time. Just like the ancient scriptures declare, you've done nothing but destroy everyone you've cared about."

Airi was alarmed to see Yami was shaking. These words in particular were affecting him more than the others. He turned to look at her and their was a haunted look in his eye. If she didn't do something Yami and Yugi would lose their determination and then all of them would be doomed.

_"Yami this isn't true. I'm fine. You need to do this or we are all in danger. Do what needs to be done."_

_"I've done nothing but cause you pain since the moment I met you." _Yami said. _"Everyone I've known has died in painful ways. I know, I've seen it. There is no good I can do."_

_"Those are his words, not the truth."_ Airi snapped. _"You've helped our family. Because of you Yugi has friends and I have conquered my fears. All because of you. Now the world is depending on you to make it."_

From where he was suspended Yugi looked from one to another, fear and confusion on his face. Airi guessed Yami wasn't letting him on this link and was grateful. She was having enough trouble hiding the shake in her voice from one of them.

_"I can't go through with this. Airi, I'm sorry. I can't keep letting you get hurt."_ Yami's voice shook, breaking her heart more than the shots of pain.

Anger erupted inside of her. Anger at the pain, anger at this duel, angers at not being the support she had promised she would be for him. Her mind seemed to clear with this new focus of energy.

_"I don't need your apology, I need you to not give up. I haven't been standing here enduring waves of agony to be the reason you couldn't finish your mission. If you want to help me, then win."_

_ "Your life is more important to me."_ Yami said. Their eyes met, and she knew he meant it.

Her eyes softened. _"It will be alright. I will be alright."_

Tears shone in Yami's eyes. _"Put your diadem back on."_

_"No, you'll be distracted."_ if she had it the link would be clear and he could feel her pain. He didn't need that.

He shook his head. _"You need the strength. Please, for me."_

She nodded. Carefully so she didn't drop it, she slide the gold headpiece out of her belt.

_"Airi!"_ Yugi said alarmed. _"What are you doing?"_

_"Yugi it's ok. I can handle this."_ with shaking hands she slide it back into place. It felt good to have it back on her head. It cleared her mind even if it didn't help the shakes.

"Why such a long silence, Pharaoh?" Evil Marik taunted. "Saying your goodbyes, Pharaoh, or admitting defeat?"

"Why don't you just shut it." Airi shouted. Her decleration was finished with a hacking cough and she swayed. Firm hands rested on her shoulders and she looked up to see Seto, steadying her.

He smirked at her surprise."Don't like being wrong?"

She couldn't answer. This was the strangest day in her life.

"Have you made your decision, Pharaoh." Evil Marik said.

Before Yami could answer a shout came from the doorway. All turned to see Odion, supported by Ishizu, emerge slowly from the entrance. He looked strained and not fully recovered, but didn't seem to be letting it bother him. Ishizu's face instantly went to her brother, face pale as her dress as she saw how much he had faded into the shadows. Airi's heart ached for her. Her face was a mirror of how she felt.

"Marik." Odion shouted. "Don't give up."

The remaining piece of Marik's face lifted slightly and his eye opened. "Odion?"

"You're too late, fool." Evil Marik said. "We have reached the finish, and I'm planning on taking both of us to the shadows when the Pharaoh attacks."

Odion and Ishizu didn't stop walking until they were at the edge of the duel ring. "Let him go, Devil." Ishizu's usually calm voice trembled. "Brother please, don't give in."

"You're too late." Evil Marik cheered. "There is nothing but watch as the Pharaoh attempts to destroy me along with your weak brother. He's too weak to live without me."

"It's not over yet." Odion said. "Marik you have to fight this. It is the only way to save yourself and the Pharaoh."

"Enough!" Evil Marik pulled out the Millennium Rod from his belt and waved it at Odion. The man went flying towards the edge of the platform.

"Odion!" Ishizu was at his side in a moment.

"I'm alright." Odion looked back at his younger brother. "Marik, you are the only one to mend the damage you have caused. Evil Marik is a split of your soul, only you have power over him. You can do this, you are strong."

"I've had enough of your meddling!" Evil Marik raised the rod and Airi was sure this time Odion would get the shadow realm. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed that the spot where real Marik had been was empty. Had he finally faded?

Suddenly Evil Marik screamed in shock, dropping the rod as he gripped the side of his face. Because of combining with Ra part of his face was still on the side of field as the one life point not added to Ra's attack points. But now that empty part of his face was filled by a non blood shot crazed. Normal Marik it seemed was possessing his other self.

"That's a little disturbing." Joey said.

"If it lets us win, I don't care what you call it." Tristan said.

"Keep fighting Marik!" Ishizu shouted.

"No!" Evil Marik clawed at the other soul."I've come too far to give up now. I'm the true Marik!"

"Pharaoh!" Real Marik's voice called over the shouting. "Attack now!"

"I can't." Yami said. "You're in there. It will take you along with him."

"Please, you have to trust me. I need you to banish my other self. I'm sorry for all I have done to you, your host, and your friends. I'm ready to face whatever happens to me."

_"Yami, please!"_ Airi urged. _"This is your only chance."_

_ "But-"_

_ "I'll be fine. Trust him."_

Yami took a deep breath as if to calm himself.

"We can't risk it." Yugi said. "We'll send them both to the shadow and Airi-"

"We have no choice." Yami said. "We have to trust them." he pointed at the fighting souls. "I activate Ragnarok. By removing all the monsters from my hand, grave yard, and deck from play I can destroy all of your monsters."

Lights appeared around them all as the spirits of all of Yugi's monsters rose from the shadows to join the attack. It was truly breathtaking. All of them were there, from Slifer to Keriboh. The arrangement of types and colors made the field glow with rainbow like light as they all faced the giant dragon and still fighting Mariks.

"I've never seen anything like this." Mokuba breathed. Glancing up Airi noticed Seto didn't look impressed. She shook her head. That was a little too much to hope for.

She noticed Yami hadn't shouted the attack. Meeting his eyes she made herself smile. This wasn't going to be pleasant, but if there was a chance of winning and saving all the others, she was willing to take it.

She nodded at the field. _"Go get him."_

He turned back to the field. "ATTACK"

The god monsters were the first to attack. Slifer wrapped his body around Ra's body while Obelisk grabbed it by the thought. Sparks were burning at Airi's nerves but she struggled not to give in to the pain. One by one Yugi's monsters launched their attacks at the two Mariks. Ra's screams mixed with the Mariks' as the light and smoke became too thick.

Airi tried to stay conscious, but with a blast from King's Knight she couldn't handle it anymore. Her nerves gave out and she embraced the prospect of painless nothing. She had held out this long. Now it was time for them to finish what they came to do. She felt her body slump and vaguely heard Seto and Yugi call her name.

_I'm sorry_

* * *

><p>From the corner of his eye Yami saw her fall. Even in the explosions and crazed light he knew who it was. He turned to see her stretched out, Kaiba supporting her as she lay motionless. The rest of the group seemed too entranced by the attacks to have noticed. Yugi was yelling something above him, but his mind didn't comprehend anything except Airi.<p>

The memories of his past played out with the dead queen and the Priest Seth which was suppose to have been responsible for her death. Evil Marik's words thundered against his numb mind _"You've done nothing but hurt her this entire time. __Just like the ancient scriptures declare, you've done nothing but destroy everyone you've cared about.__" _he was doing it again. He was destroying what he loved. Without thinking he took a step towards the edge of the platform.

"Yami, No." Yugi was sobbing. "You can't, she wants us to finish."

Yami wanted to tell all of his monsters to stop, but he couldn't. They had to go through, but still the more attacks which went through would cause her more pain. Something caught his eye. His Dark Magician was suspended in mid attack, looking down at Airi's limp form. All the other monsters had already gone through their attacks and had faded. But still the purple clad Spellcaster didn't attack. He seemed undecided.

"Please don't." Yami whispered.

Dark Magician met his gaze and he could see the monster understood. He lowered his staff, refusing to attack. He bowed to Yami and disappeared. It wasn't a complete attack, but maybe the rest of the attacks would be enough to take out Ra. Even so he knew it had to be all of them to take out Ra. He had failed.

Near by and the others finally toke notice of what was around them. Joey, cursing his own unobservant watching, knelt next to Airi.

"MARIK!" Ishizu screamed.

Yami turned back to the field to see his god monsters lifting the now very battered Ra into the sky above them. The higher they got the brighter the light around them grew until they all exploded in a blinding flash of light.

Yami turned back to Airi to find Joey arguing with Kaiba

"I'm the one who was suppose to be supporting her." Joey said.

"She's fine where she is." Kaiba snapped. "Back off Wheeler."

"Joey, how is she?" Yami feared the response,but he had to know.

"She's alright, Yugi" Joey called up to him. "Just passed out. She's still breathing."

"Thank the gods." Yami said.

"But your Magician didn't attack." Tea said. "It wasn't complete. What happens to Marik?"

Hearing something behind him Yami turned back to face the other side of the field where smoke was swirling where Evil Marik had stood before.

"You stopped the magician, didn't you?" Yugi said softly.  
>Yami nodded. "I couldn't let him go through."<p>

Yugi nodded, sad understanding in his eyes. "Do you think we got rid of him?"

"I don't know." Yami said. If the Marik's came back and attacked, there was nothing left for them to fight with.

The smoke cleared and a figure stood there. Ishizu and Odion's joyful shouts reassured them who it was. Real Marik stood, shuttering and holding on to his chest. Where he had been shackled during the majority of the duel floated a single bloodshot eyeball. Evil Marik.

"You failed Pharaoh." Evil Marik's voice came from the eye. "You have no more monsters and I have one life point left. You failed. Now my other side, attack and complete our mission."

Real Marik didn't move. He was looking from Yami to the remaining parts of Yugi's body to the unconscious Airi. Finally his gaze rested on his siblings, waiting to see what he would decide.

"You are correct." Marik said. "I have one life point left."

"Revenge, remember our revenge." Evil Marik sounded desperate. "Remember this is what you wanted."

"Not anymore." Real Marik said. He met Yami's gaze and there was none of the hatred he remembered from their last encounters. "My pharaoh, I surrender to you." he placed his hand over the deck.

Evil Marik screams and curses faded along with the rest of him. The life point counter hit zero. He was gone.

"The winner of the Battle City Tournament is Yugi Muto."

The purple clouds faded along with the shackles binding Yugi's now restored soul. The moment he hit the ground he rushed at Yami. "You did it," his voice rushed out with relief. "Thank you, thank you."

Yami didn't answer, but switched with his host. "You better go to your sister."

"You're coming." Yugi grabbed his transparent hand, pulling him behind him as they rushed off the platform. Kaiba looked up, still holding Airi against him. Yami did his best not to be upset by this scene. It was obvious Kaiba meant her no harm, but still images of his past threatened to overpower him again. He felt much better when Yugi gently pulled his sister onto his own lap.

"Airi, please wake up." Yugi said. "We won."

She stirred, slowly opening her eyes. "Yugi?" her eye cleared and she smiled. "Yugi!" she sat up, wincing slightly, but ignoring whatever pain she was going through throw her arms around her brother, nearly knocking him over. "You're alright! In one piece! Don't scare me like that again."

"Same to you." Yugi managed to gasp out, hugging her just as fiercely.

Smiling, Yami looked back towards the other side of the field. A similar reunion was taking place. Ishizu was tightly hugging her brother while Odion watch with a content smile.

_"Yami."_

He looked back to find Airi looking up at him from over the top of Yugi's head, holding out a hand towards him. He grasped it, surprised how firm it was despite the slight tremblings which still remained.

_"You did it."_

He gently squeezed. _"We all did."_

* * *

><p>Oh, boy, that was a lot of work and emotional damage. I really hope you guys like it.<p>

PLEASE REVIEW! I love hearing from you all.

Thank you for reading this story. Take care.


	36. Chapter 36

Holy Cow, we are at the end of Season 3? FINALLY!

I don't own Yugioh or Charlotte. I did change some aspects of the original cannon story so i hope it's not confusing. if it is please message me.

Thank you to batousaisgirl16 for proof reading and all of you who have messaged me and left reviews. I do have some things i need help with, but I'll get to that at the end of the chapter.

Enjoy

Chapter 36

Airi was amazed she was able to remember all the events after the duel, especially with the headache starting. Marik came over, supported by Odion, and announced to them as Yami had requested all those who had been banished or mind-trapped by his dark side were now freed. Joey jumped to his feet at this news and was first to run for the elevator. There wasn't any doubt who he was going to see.

The others followed soon after. Between the support of her brother and Yami, Airi was able to make it down the tower and back onto the blimp. Kaiba made a point of standing close by, just in case "the shrimp" couldn't handle the load. Airi was too relieved the duel was over for telling him to shut it. At the blimp they were greeted by the doctors, who were very intimidating when they ordered both she and Marik to go to bed immediately. Airi agreed, hoping the ride back would give her enough of a rest so she didn't have to go to the hospital when they got back to Domino.

Walking along the hall they heard a great amount of talking and noise. Ignoring Kaiba and Yami's disapproving looks, Airi broke away from the group and entered the room, keeping on hand on the door frame for support. Mai was sitting up in bed, holding Joey in a friendly head lock and teasing him about how worried he was about her. Serenity and Charlotte were laughing at his red face, apparently sharing in a privet joke. Airi smiled. It was good to hear some laughter in this room.

"Airi!" Mai pushed Joey away and jumped out of bed. "You're alright, Serenity was saying you were almost dead."

"I'm fine, Ma-" Airi didn't get to finish before she was pulled into a tight hug by the other girl. Mai gripped harder and Airi realized she was crying. "Mai, It's alright."

"It's not." Mai pulled away gripping Airi's shoulders. "I said some unforgettable things to you, and then everything that has happened. I had no right to say you're weak; I was just mad and had to take it out on someone. That doesn't excuse anything, but I'm sorry."

"It's alright, really." Airi pulled her back into a hug. "I know Joey can be infuriating sometimes.

"Hey." Joey said.

"I suggest you celebrate after we've taken off." Kaiba said from the hall. "It will be in your best interests good distance way when the island blows."

"What are you talking about?" Charlotte demanded.

"This island is no longer of importance or interest to me and I'm planning on blowing it up in fifty five minutes." he looked back over his shoulder. "I suggest making sure it is a good distance from here before that time." he and Mokuba disappeared back towards to entrance of the blimp.

Airi glared after him. "Why does everything with have to be a ticking clock?"

"The engines are still working, right?" Duke said.

"One way to find out." Charlotte grabbed his wrist. "Come on Game-Boy let's get this junk flying." the two of them disappeared in the direction of the control room.

"Airi, please you need to sit down." Yami said.

_"I will when we are sure we'll make it out of here alive."_ Airi said.

He gave her a look. "No, you're sitting down now."

She tried to argue, but she was gripping the doorway with more force than was needed. It was easy for Yami to guide her to one of the armchairs, sitting detached on the left armrest with his arm protectively around her shoulder while Yugi sat on the other side.

Tristan stuck his head in the doorway. "The doctors say they can transport those critically injured in the helicopter, it will be faster and it's guaranteed to fly."

"Are we not?" Joey said, Mai leaning on his arm.

"It's a possibility. Noa made a mess of the system when he took over. Also they say it will be a faster trip to the hospital."

"I'm staying right here." Airi said. "No hospital."

"Airi, you might be seriously hurt." Serenity said.

"I'll be fine. A hospital won't help my stress level, trust me."

"Even so, we might have to take it." Tristan looked at his watch. "This island is going to blow soon whether or not we can get this thing off the ground."

Tea appeared in the doorway, looking annoyed and a bit panicked. "You can forget about the helicopter, it already took off. It's taking Bakura back to the hospital."

"Why, is he alright?" Yugi said.

"Yeah, but the evil spirit possessing him didn't check out of the hospital so they've kinda had man hunt after him. They want him back as soon as possible."

"Great, he gets to fly in stile while we're going to blow up." Joey fumed.

The blimp shuttered violently under them. Their screeches of alarm were followed by a victorious whoop from the control room. Apparently Charlotte and Duke had managed to get the engine working. Roland's voice came over the intercom, but his request for all of them to hold on came slightly too late as the blimp took off with a second violent shuttered.

Despite being several hundred yards from the island the blast still shook the blimp. It was only then Airi remembered the Kaiba brothers getting off the blimp. She rushed to the window despite Yami's shout of protest and looked back at the island. Flashes of explosions and smoke billowed from the island and the tower it's self toppled before he eyes. This was impossible. Seto wasn't stupid enough to stay on an exploding island.

"Guys, how come there is a blue-eyes coming right for us?" Joey said.

Airi looked where he indicated and saw a white dragon hurtling out of the smoke right for them. After the initial shock she realized the wings weren't flapping.

"It's a jet?" Yugi said, face close to the glace in amazement.

"How come he gets all the cool toys?" Joey grumbled.

The blue-eyes jet whooshed past and they caught a glimpse of both Kaibas in the cockpit. Mokuba was cheering and waving his arms in the air, while Seto manned the controls with a smug smile. Seeing both of them alright, Airi sighed with relief. At least they all made it out alive.

"What are you doing up?" Airi turned to see the doctor from before in the doorway. "You look ready to collapse. I thought I told you to get to bed. You need rest."

Before she could answer the millennium puzzle flashed and Yami stood at her side. "Of course, sir. You know best." Next thing she knew Yami swept her into his arm in a princess carry. Too surprised to speak she could only hang on while he carried her in this fashion down the hall to Yugi's room. The doctor said something about getting something and disappeared in the other direction. Airi was beet red by the time Yami finally deposited her gently on the bed.

She covered her embarrassment, and secret enjoyment, with one of her best death glare. "What was that all about?"

Yugi appeared detached next to her, grinning. "You were taking forever to follow doctor's orders, so Yami offered to help you and I agreed."

"I'm going to get you both for this." Airi said. "You could have just helped me down the hall; I am able to walk in case you haven't noticed."

"Heroes deserve to be carried, and you're just as much of a hero as Yami and me." Yugi said.

Airi managed a smile, but she wasn't about to let them get away with this. Before she could protest Yugi had wrapped her in a hug. "I'm just happy you're alright, sis. When you collapsed, I thought, I thought."

"Shh." she soothed. "It's over, it's all over. You're a real hero, King of Games."

He leaned back, shaking his head. "Yami's the real hero. He was the one who actually dueled."

"No Yugi, We're a team." Yami's tone was serious. "I couldn't exist without you, and if it wasn't for both of your determination I would have given up at the very beginning. We would have lost anyway if Marik hadn't overcome his dark side."

"What do you mean?" Airi said. "Ragonrock blasted Ra to oblivion."

Yami avoided her gaze. "It's wasn't a full attack."

She stared at him. "You mean you didn't allow all your monsters to attack? Yami you could have lost." she glared at the sheets. "I caused you to back down, just like Ishizu feared I would."

"No" Yami sat beside her, hands on her shoulders he turned her to face him. "You didn't fail at all. Because of this there was one life point left, and Marik was able to banish his demon to the shadows." his grip tightened. "Most of all, you're alright, you and Yugi are here and the danger is passed."

Yugi nodded. "I call this far from failure."

Airi gently removed Yami's hand from her shoulders, holding one tightly while reaching over to take one of Yugi's. "You're both right. It was a victory."

Yugi's face suddenly became thoughtful. "Do you think Gramps knows it's over?"

"Depends on if the news was broadcasting, but those cameras got blasted during Kaiba's duel." Airi's eyes widened. "If he was watching he saw the cameras explode. He's probably panicking about our safety." she started to rise.

"You're not getting up." The doctor appeared in the doorway. "You're going to rest. Master Kaiba said you're not to go to hospital, but you're going to put yourself there if you continue to defy my orders.

Yami rose. "I'll find a phone and tell Grandpa." he squeezed her hand again and then he and Yugi left.

* * *

><p>A phone was located and Yugi and Yami switched so Yugi could make the call. Grandpa was at home and answered on the first ring. Judging by the way Yugi held the phone away from his ear was enough to tell Yami he was getting the lecture of a lifetime. Yugi finally got a word in and explained how everyone was alright and Airi was being patched up by the doctors. Another minuet of shouting followed this slip. It took a long time to assure the older man everyone was alive and they would be home the next day.<p>

"Jeez" Yugi said, hanging up. "You would have thought we had been to war or something."

"We were, in a sense." Yami reminded.

"Yeah, but we're all alright. Even Bakura's Evil Spirit hasn't shown up."

Yami didn't like being reminded of Evil Bakura. He was more of a threat than Marik, mainly because Yami suspected he knew about the past from direct experience while Evil Marik seemed to have gotten most of his knowledge from documentation. Still he was glad his enemy was no where to be seen.

"Yugioh." they turned to see Odion standing behind them. "Master Marik has requested to you and the Pharaoh."

Yugi and Yami shared a glance, but followed the Egyptian to Marik's room. They paused outside the room so the two of them could switch, then Yami followed Odion inside, Yugi walking detached behind.

Ishizu sat close to the bed where Marik lay, propped up with pillows. He looked better than he had when he came off the duel tower, but it was clear fighting and banishing part of his soul to the shadows had taken its toll.

"Thank you for coming Pharaoh." Marik said.

_"Will he be alright?"_ Yami voiced Yugi's question.

Marik managed to smile. "According to ancient records, a soul can be split once without any damaged to the original or split soul. But it doesn't help when the other half goes on a mindless rampage with the original's body. I will be alright in a few days."

Yami nodded. "You should be resting."

Ishizu gave her brother a glance, clearing meaning _"I told you so"_ but he ignored her.

"I will rest when I have finished my duty as a tomb-keeper and give you what information I was entrusted with." he pushed himself up, steadied by Odion. He stood and started to pull off his shirt. He swayed slightly, but refused their offered assistance. "I've wasted enough time rebelling." he muttered to himself. "I can't rest until it is finished." Finally he managed to get the shirt off. Letting it fall to the floor, he turned slowly so his back was facing Yami.

Yugi's gasp of horror echoed Yami's shock. Every inch of Marik's back was covered with scars. Words and symbols were carved into the skin, dark scar-tissue standing in stark contrast to the bronze skin. After the initial shock Yami began to note the images represented. The three god cards were represented, along with an ankh and several lines of text. Realizing they were waiting on him Yami began to read the symbols, and as he continued his heart started to pound.

**Three monsters, one master.**

**Chosen by Pharaoh to wield the power.**

**Three monsters as the key to locks of stone.**

**Memories forgotten restored,**

**Name remembered,**

**Light will banish Dark.**

**Three united to unlock the power.**

**Two spirits returned to the Black Land,**

**One to triumph, One to be destroyed.**

**Two halves united.**

**Final destiny completed,**

**Pharaoh released.**

The words spun through Yami's head. "What does it mean?"

Marik sat heavily back on the bed but it was Ishizu who answered.

"The first part is the simplest to decipher. Three God Monsters and only someone worthy enough to be the Nameless Pharaoh's Heir can wield all three of the God Cards. The same thing applies with you. Only someone you chose will be able to hold the cards when you have to return."

"I'm one of those spirits?"

"Yes. It is written the Spirit of Puzzle was created by the Nameless Pharaoh to be a help and guide to the one chosen to confront the darkness."

Yugi smiled up at Yami to agree with this statement, but the rest of the information weighing too much on his mind for him to notice.

"The Spirit of the Ring is the second?" Yami guessed. "so according to your, a, markings, I have to face him in Egypt."

Ishizu nodded. "True, you must destroy the great evil he plans to release."

Yami frowned. "We just defeated a great evil."

"I'm afraid my dark side is only a fraction to what the darkness that is prophesied to come." Marik said.

Ishizu nodded. "The Spirit of the Ring is the servant of the greater evil which the Nameless Pharaoh defeated."

Yami's fist clenched. There was going to be more fighting. "Why don't I just take out this spirit before this even happens."

"That would be a wise move. Unfortunately we can't find the millennium ring. Now you know he is a threat he will lie low until he decides to return to Egypt to revive the darkness." Ishizu's necklace flashed. "This darkness will not rise for a long while. To defeat him completely you'll have to return to Egypt to be rejoined with the rest of your soul." her tone became more serious. "Under no circumstances should you attempt to return to Egypt until the time when you are needed."

"And when will that be." Yami said.

"It is unclear, but it seems to be in connection with the rising of the dark spirit of the ring."

"How will I know what to do?"

Ishizu smiled. "There is more than one family of tomb keepers and they have that portion of the information. When the time is right they will instruct you." Her necklace flashed again. "One thing you may have guessed is the tablet in the museum is a vital part of the process."

"When will we know when to return to Egypt?" Yami said.

"When it is time, you will know. Before then you must still take care. There are more dark forces which will want to take advantage of you."

Yami nodded, fighting to let his breath out in a frustrated hiss. What more was he going have to endure? And how much more was this going to hurt Airi and Yugi?

"One more thing must be decided." Marik said. "As we have fulfilled our task in revealing this knowledge to you, we are no longer obligated to be holders of our millennium items." he indicated the rod resting on the bedside table. "They are yours."

Yami contemplated carefully. "Has the malice gone from the rod?"

Marik shook his head. "Any that will be a threat to you, Pharaoh, is gone."

"Is there any danger with them not in my possession?"

Ishizu closed her eyes, but the necklace remained dull. "I have no vision to indicate such an occurrence."

"Then I do not see any reason why the item should not remain in your capable hands." Yami said. "Unless there is another reason they shouldn't be."

Marik gave a humorless smile. "Believe me Pharaoh, after all the damage I have caused with it I wouldn't blame you for taking it, and I would agree with you. I an honored you put such trust in me. I will continue to be holder if you so desire."

Yami nodded. "You need some rest." he paused at the doorway. "I am sorry about your jaw."

Marik laugh, massaging the bruise tenderly with his fingertips. "He deserved it."

Yami smiled and left.

Spirit and host were silent as they made their way down the hall, both processing what they learned. Yami's mind was spinning. He was only half of this Nameless Pharaoh, and he was responsible for showing back up in Egypt at the right time to take care of something more evil that Evil Marik? It was hard to imagine something worse than that banished demon. It diminished their triumph to know there was more to come, bringing with it even more pain and suffering for Airi, Yugi and his friends. On top of that it felt like there was a ticking clock. At some point he would have to leave. The idea of leaving this life, the only one he had ever known weighed on his mind more that the idea of the danger.

"I better start saving." Yugi said.

Yami blinked, looking down at his host. "Sorry?"

"If we're going to Egypt that's a lot of money." Yugi paused, giving him a look. "You didn't think you'd get to go without me did you?"

"I wasn't really thinking about it." Yami admitted.

"Well even if there was a way you could, I don't think you could convince me to stay behind. And don't even try to tell Airi she's not going. She's been wanting to go as far back as I can remember."

Yami shook his head. "How can you be so calm about this? My existence gets more confusing the more I discover. I've disrupted your lives and I'm going to continue to until I finally get sent back or whatever happens. None of this makes any sense."

"Life's never how we want it." Yugi studied the blank wall intently. "I mean, sometimes it takes a little world shaking to know how much life matters."

"Yugi, I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking." Yami ran a hand through his hair. "This is just overwhelming."

"That's an understatement." Yugi laughed. His face grew thoughtful. "Honestly Yami, I think you're one of the best things which has ever happened to us. I mean, I would have had to guts to do most of the stuff we've done on my own. Also I don't think I've seen Airi smile so much in years."

Yami stared as his shoes, pushing down the warmth which rose in his chest at these words. "The circumstance could have been different."

"True." Yugi agreed. "But your friendship has helped her more than you imagine. I'm really glad she has you for a friend."

The warmth in Yami chest deflated, but he nodded. "It's been an honor to know you both."

There was a long moment of silence. Yami was about to suggest they head back to the room when his host said. "Do you think Kaiba still likes Airi?"

"That was my impression during the duel." there was a slight edge to Yami's voice, despite his efforts to hide it.

"I thought so." Yugi frowned, "He has an odd way of showing it."

"Some things are hard to express."

"I guess so."

Yami bit his lip, trying to figure out how to word his question. "Do you think Airi still has feeling for him?"

There was an uncomfortable silence as Yugi thought this over. Finally he shrugged "I wouldn't know."

There wasn't a way for Yami to push for more information without alerting his host's suspicion so he let the subject drop.

The doctor was leaving the room when they approached. He told Yami, Airi was in bad shape and would require complete rest until they reached Domino, adding that he had given her a sedative for the trip, and then more rest in the weeks that followed would be vital. He commented it was amazing her body was still able to work despite the trauma she had gone through. Yami thanked him and the doctor headed for Marik's room, muttering something about unhealthy obsessions for card games.

Not wanting to disturb Airi the two of them decided to spend time with their friends, or more accurately Yami suggested Yugi relax with his friends. Switching places they made their way to Mai's room. The noise was loud but the atmosphere was lighter than it had been the last few days. Yami stood by the door while the others talked and joked. Tea did ask about Yami, but Yami refused to switch so Yugi said he was resting. It was good to see the group laughing after all they had been through. Joey never left Mai's side for more than a few moments at a time, which she and the others poked fun at. He took it with humor; laughing about the prank Mai and Serenity had played on him when he had gotten back to the blimp. Watching him sitting next to Mai, laughing with his arm naturally around the back of her chair made Yami feel envious. He didn't realize he was glaring at the blond until Yugi asked him if he was alright.

Embarrassed at his action Yami claimed he needed some time alone he disappeared into the center of his puzzle. Inside the center room he leaned against his wall, sliding down to a sitting position. Stress from the last few day made him feel fuzzy in the head. It must be an advantage to sleep. His mind was racing with what he had found out from the Ishtars. He rested his forehead in his hands in an attempt to calm the torrent of mixed emotions coursing through him

More evil was coming, though thankfully it wasn't for a long time according to Ishizu. Even with this it wasn't that which weighed on his mind but his having to leave. The only life he remember, the people who had come to meet so much to him, all this he would have to leave.

Inwardly he was glad Airi was resting and hadn't heard the news of his leaving. He didn't want to tell her, but there wasn't a reason not to. It wasn't like she felt the same way about him. Without thinking he touched the spot on his cheek where she had kissed him before the final duel. Had that meant something more? He pushed it away. It had been a good luck kiss for him and Yugi, nothing more. Even if there was a chance she might feel the same way there could be no future for them. He was a fragment of an ancient king's spirit. There was nothing he could offer her.

There was also Yugi to consider. From their resent conversation Yugi made it clear he saw Yami's relationship with Airi as purely friendship. Yami's fists clenched. If that is what Yugi believed, then he would make sure it stayed that way. He treasured Yugi's friendship too much to attempt to be more with his sister.

Airi. Her violet eyes with their flecks of silver. Her smile. Her laugh. He closed his eyes, wishing he could cry. Maybe then his heart ache would lessen. He could never tell her how he felt. Not now. She didn't need someone who couldn't give her anything but a promise of a painful goodbye. Even with his flaws Kaiba could give her more than that.

Thinking about Kaiba made Yami's inside heat uncomfortably. There had been no doubt during the last duel Kaiba still had feelings for her. Yami's fist slammed against the stone floor. If he did have feeling then why did he treat her like an unworthy opponent? She was so much more. If Yami could pick anyone he would willing let pursue her affection, Kaiba was the last choice on his list.

Yami thought of ways Kaiba was wrong for Airi; all the way from treating her badly down to his ridiculous coats. It helped, but they sounded childish and stupid. He looked up and realized he was facing the carving of his name he had done when he had first been aware of himself. The words **Yami, the Spirit of the Puzzle** seemed to mock him. He could insult Kaiba all he wanted, but that couldn't get rid of the obvious advantage he had. Kaiba wasn't a disembodied spirit linked to a puzzle for existence. Kaiba was alive. Yami was dead. And there was nothing he could do about it.

* * *

><p>Nearly a week after arriving home found Airi stretched out on her bed, staring at the dark ceiling and completely awake. She was sure everyone else was asleep, but she couldn't make herself relax. That is what it felt like she had been doing ever since they got back. On order from the doctor to let her rest Gramps and Yugi hadn't let her do much. They had only allowed her to walk around the house and managed the registrar when she had threatened she was going to get cabin fever in her room. With Yugi at school most of the day and Gramps managing the shop all she could do was homework to save her from boredom.<p>

It would have been more bearable if Yami was speaking to her. Ever since he and Yugi told her about the conversation he had with the Ishtar siblings, or more accurately the moment they got off the blimp, Yami had become distant. He hardly came out of his puzzle when Yugi's friends stopped by, and he didn't appear randomly to startle her either. These days the only time she saw him was flickers out of the corner of her eye and or when he came to make sure she was alright when she woke up in a panic from one of her nightmares, and even then he only stayed a few moments.

She shuttered. The nightmares weren't as bad as others in the past, but they were still unnerving. Mainly they consisted in her watching as Yugi or Yami trying to save her from a fiery snake like dragon with Evil Marik's face. It would end with her reaching for them but only getting swallowed by a fire blast, which caused her to wake up gasping for air. It was ridiculous, but she was getting little sleep because of them. Still it was the only time Yami seemed to care about her existence.

She rolled over angrily. What did she care if Yami was ignoring her? She had gotten along fine with Seto avoiding her, she could live through another round of being invisible. Something moved at the half open door, making her sit up. Nothing was there, still she could have sworn there had been a silhouette. It had to have been Yami, playing the invisible body guard. She fell back on her pillow with a frustrated snort. She wanted her friend, not a phantom. Unfortunately, that is what he was. She squeezed her eyes shut in an attempt to shut out the pain. Confused and angry thoughts spun through her head and she didn't realize when she finally fell asleep.

_ The corridor was dim and long. She walked along, not looking right or left but focused solely ahead of her. She had to get to the end or something was going to happen. Something she had to stop. Braking into a run she hurtled along the passage, which only seemed to get longer the more she tried to reach the dim light at the end of it. The farther along she realize the plain stone on either side was becoming more decorated, ranging from small images of animal to full murals of battles. The stone eyes stared after her, but she avoided them. Braking into a run she hurtled along the passage. The door seemed to be mocking her, being just out of reach. Still she pressed on. She had to make it._

_ At long last she reached the lighted door way. She practically fell into the room before her. It was made of stone with carved panels on them. Across from her was the panel on display at the Domino Museum, the one of the Nameless Pharaoh and the turban man dueling. The only difference was it was to life scale, so it was like she was actually watching the duel frozen in time. A familiar confident figure stood in front of his own likeness._

_ "Yami!" she called._

_ He turned at his name, eyes widening at the sight of her. "Airi you have to go back."_

_ "Not without you."_

_ He shook his head. "This is the only way."_

_ "But you'll die."_

_ "The world will be safe." his tone was accepting._

_ "Don't leave me." she was crying now._

_ "I have to, it is the only way to save you."_

_ Behind him the life size stone carving of a blue-eye white dragon began to move. Before her eyes two more heads sprouted from it's body becoming Blue-eye Ultimate Dragon emerged in all it's powerful glory. Three sets of teeth flashed as each mouth opened to let lose a deadly ball of fire. Airi stood frozen in horror as all the attacks engulfed Yami in a inferno. He didn't cry out in pain. He just stood there silently as he evaporated in the heat, his eyes never leaving hers._

_ "NO" she ran forward but he was already gone. One of the heads turned to her, shooting its fire right at her_

"Airi, wake up" someone was shaking her. Her eyes snapped open to find Yami standing over her hands on his shoulders. "Airi, please wake up."

Slowly she began to regain her senses. She was in bed, blankets twisted around her from her thrashing. She wasn't in a stone passage. She looked up to find a pair of red eyes searching her face to see if she was awake.

"Ya-Yami?"

"I'm right here."

He was here. He wasn't destroyed. Tears slid down her face and she threw her arms around him. She held on tightly, reassuring herself he was really there. She felt him stiffen, and then the security of his arms surrounded her.

"Shh. It was only a dream."

She only cried harder. "You were dead."

He didn't laugh. "It's alright. I'm right here."

It was a long time before her breathing slowed and she became aware that Yami had come to her rescue, again. Her face reddened at his concern for her. He did still care.

"You're alright now." he began to pull away.

Fear of being left alone made her tighten her hold. "Don't leave."

Again she felt him stiffen. "Airi everything is alright."

"No it isn't." she said into his shoulder. "Not if you're not here."

They sat in silence. Airi was afraid he would tell her to let go, saying she was being annoying or over reacting. At last he spoke. "Can you get to sleep by yourself?"

She considered. The idea of facing her dreams again made her shutter. It was all the answer he needed. "I'll stay until you fall asleep."

She relaxed against him. "Thank you."

"You're safe." he said into her hair. "Just relax."

Soothed by his voice she began to slip away. All the nights of fearing the night caught up and she let the sleep take over her mind. Having him there gave her a peace she hadn't felt in days. When she was on the brink of sleep she felt him lower her down until she felt her pillow against her head and the covers over her. Even through the sleepy haze her mind clicked that he was leaving. Her hand reached out seizing his in a desperate grip. "Don't leave." she whispered.

"Airi." there was a note of pain in his voice. His fingers closed around hers. "I'm right here. Now rest."

Reassured Airi slipped away into a dreamless sleep.

The next morning it was like nothing had happened. Yami wasn't there when she woke up and he didn't come with Yugi to breakfast. Airi would have thought she imaged the whole thing if Yugi hadn't asked how she was feeling, saying something about Yami appearing early that morning saying she had a bad night. She assured her brother she was fine, but spent the rest of the morning in an annoyed stupor. Yami was acting very inconsistent. She was going to have to do something about that.

Yugi left soon after, saying he was meeting Joey, something about a duel. Shaking her head she cleared the table and then joined Gramps in the game-shop. Again he got agitated that she was out of her room but she refused to go back upstairs. He grudgingly put her in charge of the counter while he moved stuff around in the back. It wasn't much of a difference, but Airi didn't complain. She sat flipping through a catalog, one hear cocked towards the back. Gramps might act all macho, but if his back went out he wouldn't be any tougher than a stuffed animal.

The bell over the door chimed and she looked up to see a man in a black suit enter. She instantly recognized him as a KaibaCorp employee. Instantly she felt on her guard. Now what was her ex trying to pull?

"Miss Muto?" he said. "Master Mokuba instructed me this was for you." he placed a small rectangular package on the counter. "and Mr. Kaiba said this was to be delivered to you directly." he produced a envelope from his breast pocked and handed it to her. She only managed a surprised thank you before he was gone, the door bell saluting him again.

Airi glanced down at the envelope. It was addressed to **Airi Muto** and even after all this time there was no mistaking Seto's handwriting. She put it to the side, deciding to save it for last. Unwrapping the package she found two verities of pocky sticks, strawberry and chocolate. She had almost forgotten about her and Mokuba's wager with everything that hand happened. Inside was a note.

**Airi,**

** Sorry this got to you late, but Seto and I have had our hands full with our new project. I can't tell you any of the details but I can tell you it has to do with Kaibaland. I did tell you about that right? Will if I didn't you'll have to come see when it's done. I hope you feel better soon.**

** Mokuba**

Airi grinned. It was good to know Mokuba was happy. She had been a little worried, especially with Seto's resent increase in moodiness. Putting the treats aside she turned to the other card. Pulling out a very official looking business card she braise herself for whatever he was going to say to her.

**Miss Muto,**

** I apologize for the fact you grew ill during my tournament and do hope you will not hold our company responsible. In exchange for your not perusing legal action against us we will over look that several valuable media cameras were destroyed during your brother's duel against me. And as an added gesture for you cooperation no medical costs will be billed to you.**

** Sincerely,**

** Seto Kaiba**

Under the very official note was added a postscript.

**You still owe me a duel.**

"And a good day to you, Seto." Airi said. The fact he had written at all was surprising. She giggled at the thought of Seto finding out what the pocky sticks were about. He wouldn't be pleased. Still it was nice of him to send a note, even if it wasn't the most sympathetic. It was nice to know he wasn't all calculating, untrusting CEO.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw a movement by the door. She turned, but nothing was there. She had a good idea who it was. She should have known Yugi to have him stay, or he volunteered.

Standing she walked over to the back door and checked. Gramps was near the back, testing out the hand gameboys with the enthusiasm of a five year old. He wouldn't be paying attention to much. Returning to the counter she walked around to the front. Making sure no one was going to walk in and find her doing this, she kicked the desk as hard as she could.

Instantly Yami appeared, his face panicked. Seeing her standing by the counter with her arms folded and unhurt his worried expression turned to an annoyed glare.

"Is this your idea of a joke?" his voice was cold.

She stared coolly back. "If it gets your attention, then yes."

"I thought you fell or-"

"Or my life was in danger?" Airi snapped. "Is that the only time I matter?"

He turned away. "I don't appreciate false alarms."

"And I don't appreciate being treated like a glass figuring forgotten on a shelf." she shock back. "If you don't like being with me so much, then just say so. What is wrong with you?"

"I'm not alive Airi!" Yami faced her and she was shocked to see the anger in his eyes. "I'm only here to help with a darkness which apparently isn't going to stay away. I'm going to have to face it again and on top of that I have to drag you and Yugi into more battles. Apparently next I'll have to face some that crazy Spirit of the Ring who can move at his own pleasure while I have to sit and wait for him to attack. Besides that, you almost died twice while I was supposed to protect you."

He went on, frustration at himself evident in every word. "Even if we all make it through whatever will happen the only thing I have to look forward is "uniting with my spirit" whatever that is supposed to mean. Since I have no body of my own all I can possibly look forward is going to the spirit world. I save this world and all I have to look forward to is leaving the only life I can remember, leaving you." he froze. They stared at each other. He was first to look away, eyes fixed on the floor. "You've lost too many people in your life. I don't want to put you through any more unnecessary pain."

Airi's entire body felt frozen in shock. So that was it. He was scared of making it harder for them when it was over, like they actual had something between them. She didn't know if she should laugh or cry. She thought all this time he didn't want to be with her, but apparently it was the opposite. Taking a slow breath she tried to collect her jumbled emotions. He did have a point. He was only a spirit. Telling him how she felt wouldn't make it easier. What he needed now was someone who was understanding.

"Is it helping?" she asked softly.

"What?"

"You're staying away? Is it making things easier for you?"

He stayed silent, glaring at his shoes.

She swallowed, her throat becoming suddenly tight. "If it is, then I'll stay out of your way."

He shook his head and she was sure he would have let out a sigh if he could. "Do you know what's the matter with you, Airi?"

She wasn't expecting this. "What?"

"Nothing." a hint of his old smile appeared. "Absolutely nothing."

"Then you don't know me very well." she stepped closer, taking his hands in hers. "I understand you motives, and I wish more than anything it could be different. But I also know wasting the time we have only brings regrets, which hurt more." he was watching her intently and she tried not to fill self conscious as she continued. "Besides, you can't stay out of Yugi's life without his noticing. I'm sure he'll want to include you."

"What about you?"

Their eyes met.

"I miss spending time with you." she looked at the ground. "Most of all I don't want to see you unhappy. Whatever makes it easier for you is fine with me."

He let go of her hands and her heart sank. But if this was his decision then she needed to respect it. Her eyes widened as he pulled her into a tight hug.

"I'm sorry to cause you so much pain on my behalf." he said. "You didn't have to be understanding."

She blushed. "Hey, what are friends for?"

He laughed. "True." he pulled away and she was glad to see his expression was more relaxed. "Let me make it up to you."

She raised an eyebrow. "What did you have in mind?"

He glanced towards the door. "I haven't really had a proper look at Autumn before and I don't expect there will much chance in Egypt."

"You're on." Airi said. Any reason to get out of the house.

Scribing a note to Gramps that she was going for a walk she followed him out into the street. The trees were starting to change. Green was speckled with golds and oranges. Already several leaves littered the ground causing a dry rustling as they walked though them. On impulse Airi slipped her hand into his. He glanced at her, but didn't stiffen or pull away. If anything he seemed relaxed and himself.

Smiling Airi looked up at the sky. Life was far from perfect, but she was content with what she had.

* * *

><p>Later that evening in his puzzle Yami considered the day. After the walk they had meet up with Yugi, Joey, and the others at an American burger place near Joey's house. The blond proudly showed off his newly won back Red-eye Black Dragon he insisted on winning back from Yugi. Airi and Yami shared a look, but wisely didn't ask how many times Joey had to face Yugi before he finally earned his card back. Even if he wasn't really part of the group it felt better to watch then retreat to his puzzle. Yugi was thrilled to have him there, even convincing him to change places so he could try the extra large bacon sundae Tristan and Joey had insisted on trying.<p>

As for Airi, he had hated keeping his distance even if he knew he had a reason. He hadn't meant to hurt her with his actions. It was good to see her laugh along with the others at Charlotte's and Tristan's jabs at Joey, and agreeing to come along with Tea and Serenity on a day trip of Domino before the later went home. Walking home after with him and Yugi she's seemed so alive, and when she pointed up at the few stars visible through the city lights he couldn't help staring the way the silver flex in her eyes shone in the street lights.

He closed his eyes. He didn't regret spending time with her. He was setting himself up for heart ache but she was also right;Time was too short. He smiled. Memories were the only things he could possess, and he was going to make sure he collected as many good ones as he could. No matter the cost.

* * *

><p>AN A lot of people have asked me if this was the last chapter. Honestly, after that I would be evil to end it there. I hope you liked it. And to all those who want to know, this story is going all the way to the end of the english anime, plus an epilogue. We haven't even gotten to the really painful parts yet.

Two orders of business. As any of you in school will understand i'm going into finals so i must pretend nothing by school exists for the next few weeks. You readers can help by please leaving reviews so i have reason to pick up writing after i live through research papers and chemestry exams.

Second is i need help with the next chapter, and especially from my Kaiba/Airi fans. I want a holiday themed chapter and the holidays require cuteness. As many have guessed, cute and Kaiba don't go in the same sentince. If anyone wants to see Kaiba/Airi moments i need suggestions. Please tell me. I want to have a chance for both ships to have a fun chapter to read when i get back to writing.

Anyway, those are my requests if you have time to help me. Thank you for reading and please review. Any other student, good luck and keep calm. take care and god bless you all.


	37. Chapter 37

Ta da, lived through finals and managed to finish this through the stress of the holidays. Please leave comments. They'll be the best Christmas presents I'll get his year.

Thank you to all of your comments, special thanks to Dark Rose Princess, OracionMist, CandyMe21, YGOFAN1029, kaia, and ZabuzasGirl for the suggestions. Again thank you to all those reading this story.

I don't own Charlotte or YuGiOh, but Airi is mine.

Enjoy :)

Chapter 37

The seasons changed with no major challenges. Even the high school testing seemed easy compared to saving the world. Only Joey complained about how horrible their teachers were for giving them so much work after all they had been through. The others let him rave about the scores guessing it would be easy to let him get it out of his system then tell him to be shut it.

The last week of November marked the first snow fall, and it thick and heavy. Yugi and Airi were banished to shovel the accumulation on the walkways, because for once Gramps was worried about throwing out his back. They managed to clear the front walks easily from the white snow, but it fell too fast. After a few more attempts they decided having a shorter pile of snow was enough of an indication that there was a walkway.

A snow ball connected with the back of Yugi's head. Turning they saw Tristan and Joey with a snow ball in one hand and a big grins on their faces. Airi was first to react. Scooping up a snow ball she launched it at Tristan. His complaint that he wasn't the one who hit first was remedied by Yugi getting the laughing Joey in the face.

All out war ensued. At the beginning it was the Muto's vs the former bullies, but soon it was ever man for himself. Yami appeared to see what the commotion was about, only to duck a misguided snow ball. Yugi switched with him, just in time for Yami to get a snow ball in the shoulder. Airi's eyes widened at her realization who she hit. Yami looked up from the impacted, mischief glittering in his eyes. She grinned back and chucked another one at him.

For being from a country with now snow fall Yami was good at throwing snow balls. By the time they all collapsed in cold laughing heaps in the snow he had managed to tag at least all of them half a dozen times. Tea and Charlotte arrived so after, and were the victims of an ambush. Tea protected the bag she was holding and dashed for the door while Charlotte covered the rear and threw them back at them. The barrage was short however and the cold and tired fighters followed the girls inside.

Airi pulled out the makings for hot chocolate while the others sprawled all over the living room in dripping heaps. Yami switched with Yugi and took a vantage point by the television. He couldn't help smiling at his host's blush when Tea took the seat on the couch next to him. Luckily for Yugi his nervousness was covered by Airi bringing in cookies, which caused a fast response among the supposedly tired teen boys. Most of the treats were gone by the time the warm drinks arrived.

It turned out Tea's bag had several different colors of strings, which she said she was going to use to make all of them friendship bracelets. "I can't believe I haven't thought this before." she said excitedly, showing them the different colors. "I mean we've been friends for like, several years now."

"Jewelry?" Joey said through a mouth full of cookie. "Why would we want to wear girly stuff?"

"Hey, be happy it's not a necklace." Tristan joked. "Kaiba could call you a dog without being all wrong."

"Say what!" Joey lunged for Tristan, causing the two of them to roll into the TV stand. Yami managed to keep the heavy set from falling on them.

"Don't make me throw you two out." Airi threatened. "You break that, you two are getting us a new one for Christmas."

"Sorry." they apologized in union.

"It's not sissy jewelry." Tea glared at them, face flushed from embarrassment. "It's a symbol of our friendship."

"Didn't you have that smiley face thingy?" Charlotte said.

"Yeah, but that comes off." Tea began shoving the strings back in her bag. "I should have known better then think you'd guys would be interested."

"I'm interested." Yugi put a hand on her arm. He quickly removed it, turning bright red. "I mean, I think it's nice of you to offer to make us something for Christmas. That means a lot."

"Right." Joey pushed himself up. "Sorry about the comment, Tea. I just don't like wearing jewelry."

Tea still looked sulky, but she didn't put any more stings in her bag.

"Why are you telling us about them if they're supposed to be Christmas presents?" Tristan said.

"Well, since I need your sizes anyway, I thought I'd let you pick the color." she gave Joey a look. "and they don't look like jewelry. I know too much about your pride to do that. Also, with you and Charlotte spending Christmas up with your mom and Serenity, I wanted to get them to you before you left."

Joey got up. Looking sufficiently humbled he held out his hand. "Ok, sorry Tea. I'll be proud to have a friendship bracelet."

Tea's face lit up and she began measuring out the dark green he chose.

"Speaking of pride, have you guys heard that KaibaCorp is funding the city lights this year?" Tristan said.

"You're kidding right?" Charlotte said. "He's too much of a frozen stiff to do anything for other peoples enjoyment."

"It probably makes him look good." Joey said.

"What do you think Airi?" Yugi said.

During this exchange Airi had been leaning against the door frame. She shrugged at the question. "Mokuba likes lights. He's probably doing it for him."

Tristan took his place getting measured for his friendship band. "Well if MoneyBags is funding the lights, I'm sure there will be a Blue-eyes white dragon display in the middle of it."

They were all laughing when Gramps came up with the mail. "Blue-eyes light? That's something I'd have to see."

"We should go then." Yugi said.

"Yugi, it's supported by Kaiba." Joey said.

"So, it will still look nice. And who says we have to be rivals off the playing field."

"Seto thinks so." Airi muttered, but only Yami heard her.

"You're defiantly a nicer person than me, Yuge."

"Of course he is." Tea said, giving Yugi a smile which threatened to make him go red again.

Gramps took his chair, and started sorting the mail. It was Yugi's turn for the measuring, choosing a gold color to contrast with his usual blue and black. Tea's comment about fitting for the king of games made him smile proudly at her approval. Yami and Airi shared a sly look. The proud look slipped half a notch however when Tea asked if Yami approved of that color as well, since he would wear it too. Airi shook her head as she went back to get more cookies for the depleted supply. Yami personally didn't mind the comment. It would have been ten times more awkward if she had to ask him directly in front of Yugi. Being invisible did have some benefits.

"Here's something for you Airi." Gramps called, holding up an official looking envelope.

Airi reappeared. "Does it say from whom?"

"It's postscript from America, some place in California."

She put the plate down and took the letter. Shaking slight from excitement she opened it. Everyone watched as she unfolded the letter and started to read.

Her face lit up. "It's from Professor Hawkens, and he's writing to tell me that the university funding him has some extra grant money to hire assistance." her eye widened. "I've been accepted to be part of his new research team, and it's all expenses paid."

Everyone started talking at once. Yugi tired to get up, but was jerked back by the strings still around his wrist. Tea quickly released him and he continued unhindered to give his sister a celebratory hug.

"When are you going?" Charlotte asked.

"He says he needs all his new assistance to report by new years."

"Good, I'll travel with you."

"You're going home?" Joey said. "What about your dad?"

Charlotte shrugged. "There are plenty states to choose from and I can duel in different ones. Besides, it's a long flight to do by yourself."

"Thanks Charlotte." Airi said.

"Make sure you say bye to Duke." Tristan teased.

"Shut it."

Tristan went on despite the warning in her voice. "I'm sure he'll want to be there to wave good bye."

"Watch it." Charlotte threatened. "Or I'll tell Joey about your plans."

"What plans?" Joey said. "You didn't say anything."

Tristan went red, Yugi intervene. "How long will your internship be, Airi?"

"It says they have enough to for at least four months."

"Wow, I wished I could get paid vacations like that." Tristan said, still looking embarrassed.

"It's school, far from vacation."

"Good to get a change of scenery." Gramps added.

"What plans, Tristan?" Joey insisted.

"Well," Tristan gave Charlotte a death glare. "I decided that it's been a long time since I've seen my relatives in Kyoto and so my family is going to spend the holidays up there this year."

"Isn't that near where your sister lives?" Tea said.

Airi and Yugi took several steps back out of the direct line of fire.

"YOU"RE PLANNING ON SPENDING THE HOLIDAYS WITH MY SISTER" Joey's voice nearly knocked Tristan over.

"I was going to tell you." Tristan said.

Charlotte attempted to fix her damage. "Hey Joey, at least we'll be up there for the holidays."

"Lucky for you." Joey said. "If I had thought there was anything going on behind my back…"

The situation could be seen as funny, but Yami watched with a sinking feeling. Joey was known for over reacting, but somehow Yami saw the situation reversed with Yugi saying something similar to him. He glanced around to make sure neither sibling saw his moment of staring. Airi had retreated to the kitchen and Yugi was busy trying to help calm Joey down.

Yami slipped into the kitchen. Airi stood by the sink, trying hard not to laugh.

"Sorry," she said seeing him. "It shouldn't be funny, but those two fighting looks really silly."

He managed to smile. "It is rather expected. Though I guess we can't blame Joey."

"No, not really, I think it's a sibling thing. Though I hope I don't act that crazy when Yugi finally gets around to dating."

"He might be like that for you." Yami said.

She considered. "He might, that will be scary."

There was an awkward silence.

"Congratulations on getting accepted."

"Thank you."

More silence.

"It will be a little odd, you know, being in a different country."

"Great experience for you. I'm sure you'll enjoy it."

"I'm sure I will." she looked at the floor, pink rising in her cheeks. "It will be just be odd, being away from everyone."

"I don't think our link stretches over continents."

"Oh I don't want you there." her face became a deeper shade of red. "Not that I wouldn't mind you there, I would love to have you there with me, I mean not with me, but just." she shook her head. "I should just stop talking."

He smiled. "I know what you meant. I'm sure you can make calls home, and there is invisible mail."

"E-mail." she corrected giggling. "You can be sure I will expect update from home."

"I'll be sure to remind Yugi."

"I'll expect to hear from you both." her smile made his own face warm up.

"Then I will not fail you."

She went back to the living room, lightly touching his arm as she passed. The noise level from the room had gone down to its normal volume, manageable and below deafening. Yami remained a moment longer. The idea of not having Airi there was hard to contemplate. Now that he had decided he would enjoy their time together she was going to be gone for four months. And see didn't seem too happy about being separated. He shoved the warmth back to the back of his mind. Of course she would be upset about leaving her family. Spending four months apart might be good for them. It would make his eventual leaving easier.

* * *

><p>The holiday season officially started and with it came the decorating. Airi decided she better get most of the decoration out of the way before she started worrying about packing for her trip about America. Also if she kept busy she didn't have to think about her leaving. She wanted to go, the fact she was going without major cost to her family was more then she could have ever dreamed of. It was just … she didn't really know what. Keeping busy would be a good way to distract her.<p>

It was Saturday so Yugi was enjoying sleeping in, for as long as he could before he friends figured out what they wanted to do that day. Gramps was also having a lie in, so she wouldn't have to be bothered with his back seat decorating. Help would be appreciated, but she started getting the boxes.

The decorations were kept in a closet at the bottom of the stairs on the way to the gameshop. The top shelf had a collection of boxes, from old craft projects to puzzles to holiday decorations. Airi pulled down one of the smaller boxes, some of her dads old metal puzzles. She smiled sadly. Even after solving them Yugi couldn't bear to give them away, or keep them in his room. She put the box beside the door and picked up another. Inside was a collection of different colored spools of cords for macramé bead work and small boxes containing a large variety of beads. Picking up the circular one she lifted the lid to reveal a collection of stone and carved wood beads.

"Quite a collection." Yami's voice made her start. He caught the few beads which spilled over the edge of the box before they hit the floor.

"Careful." Airi scolded. "It's hard to find beads like those."

He looked at the carefully. "I didn't know you did bead-work."

"My grandmother did." Airi said. "Gramps said she was the best in the world. I think he still wears one of hers under his shirt. Mom did a few, but mostly she just collected beads." Airi took the carved circular dragon from him and held it up to the light so the small carved scales shone in the light from the single bulb. "She said you'd never know when you'll need something special."

"So you keep them in a box in the closet?" Yami said.

Airi smiled. "Rather wasteful huh? At least we know where they are." she looked at the rolls of macramé string. "Maybe I can offer those to Tea for the others' bracelets."

Yami frowned. "Isn't she making you one?"

"She didn't offer." she caught his disapproving look. "It's not a big deal. I mean it's not like I'm really a friend. I'm just Yugi's older sister who happens to be around a lot. Something like friendship bracelets should be for close friends."

"She shouldn't have mentioned them in front of you if she wasn't going to give you one."

"It's alright, really." Airi wasn't paying attention to what he was saying, too wrapped up in the beads. She hadn't had a reason to look in the closet for a long time. She would have if she knew about this box. She thought it got left behind when they moved out. Gramps must have put it in here, silent tribute to two special women. "I forgot about some of these. Mom used to collect beads, from random shops and places. She said each one represented some one special in her life. It was her goal to make something special for each one with their bead."

Airi gasped and pulled out a red bead. "I wondered where this went."

It was circular bead carved in the shape of a flower with a kanji character carved in the center. The carved cinnabar stone felt smooth under her fingers, the carved petals feeling more like wood than mineral.

Yami leaned in to read it better look. "Love." he read the character.

Airi nodded. "Love and Jasmine." she smiled. "It's an Ai Ri bead."

"Made for you?"

"No mom found it." she looked back down, eye growing sad. "Mom said she was lucky to find it. She said it was the last one in the shop and she was going to make me something special, when I was old enough to take care of something nice. That was before she got sick."

"I'm sorry."

"It's alright, I'm just glad it's not lost." she rocked it back and forth gently, reflecting the light in the petals of the flower. The red shone like sparks in the light. "It matches your eyes." she said softly.

Realizing she said it out load she looked up. He was watching her with a questioning smile. Maybe he hadn't heard, but maybe he did. She was sure her face was as red as the bead, it felt that hot anyway.

Seeing her discomfort, Yami looked down at the rest of the beads. "Does Yugi have one?"

"I think so." thankful for the distraction she started to rummage through the collection. She came up with a red bead cylinder with a small dragon intertwined. "He picked this one, after he heard I got one. He liked things to be fair."

"Some things don't change." Yami laughed.

"What doesn't change?" Yugi said coming down the stairs, still in his pajamas.

Airi dropped the bead in the box and replaced the lid. "You, sleeping in half the morning just because it's the weekend."

"Hey, be glad I decided to help." Yugi said. "And it looks like you haven't gotten started yet."

"Yeah, I got a little distracted."

Yami lifted his hands. "I had nothing to do with it."

"Well there are lots of boxes." Yugi said, coming down the rest of the stairs. "What do you need help with?"

With the three of them combined they managed to get the few boxes of decorations up to the living room in no time. Airi's comment on how it was good no one was there to see boxes flying with no one holding them caused Yami to start moving the boxes around in S shaped movements and spinning. Airi and Yugi laughed hard, nearly dropping their own boxes. In the living room the tree came out, along with the ornaments and tangled lights, which Yugi was assigned to untangle. Yami was awkward handling the ornaments, but Airi was encouraging with where they were being placed.

Grandpa woke up ten minutes before the shop was suppose to open and looked in at the decorating. "Looking good kids. Don't forget the mistletoe." he chuckled for himself. "Yugi, it's almost noon, get out of your PJs unless you're sick" he disappeared down to the shop.

"Mistletoe?" Yami said.

"I thought I told you about that." Yugi said. "You kiss under it. Though Airi doesn't like putting it up."

Airi concentrated on the star she was attempting to straighten at the top of the tree. "I just don't believe on giving kisses away because a bunch of berries told me to."

"Makes sense." Yami said, looking down at the red Christmas balls with more concentration.

"Don't worry sis." Yugi said, producing the lights in a neat loop. "If we do find wherever Grandpa shoved it from last year, will put it off center so you can say you're not standing under it."

"Thanks Yugi." Airi took the lights, then froze staring at her brother. "Yugi, your pajamas."

He looked down. "Yeah there mine, so what?"

"They're dad's?"

"Yeah, I've had them for years?"

"They've never fit before."

Yugi looked back down. Usually the bottom of pant leg was bunched up around his foot. Now there was a hint of ankle. Both pairs of violet eyes met, identical grins spreading across their faces.

Yugi was the first to react. He jumped in the air and whooped. "I'M TALLER."

Yami and Airi laughed along with him, Airi tackling him a hug when he came back down.

"Hey, don't push me back down." Yugi complained, his grin threatening to meet at the back of his head.

"Maybe they will be able to tell us apart now." Yami suggested.

Detaching himself from Airi Yugi measured himself against Yami. "Not by much." he said, his enthusiasm slipping slightly. "You still have several inches on me."

"But not as many." Airi reminded. "Yugi, this is great."

"I can't wait to see the others tonight to tell them." Yugi paused on the way out of the room. "Oh, I forgot to tell you, we're going to see the KaibaCorp Christmas display tonight. Did you want to come?"

"Oh, sure." Airi said.

After Yugi left she found Yami watching her carefully. "If you don't want to go I don't think anyone will mind."

"I do want to. It's just . . ." she trailed off. "I'm unsure about seeing Seto and Mokuba. We use to see the lights together, when we were still together." she stared blankly at the tree. "It's been several years, and it still hurts. I must be softer then I thought."

She felt his hand on her shoulder. "If it makes you uncomfortable, you don't have to go."

"No, I'll go." she put her hand on his. "Thanks, but I think I can face a bunch of lights."

"Even a blue-eyes?"

"Even a blue-eyes."

* * *

><p>Everyone turned out to see the lights. Gramps even agreed not to over exert himself so he could go to. Yugi walked ahead with his friends, who were very enthusiastic with the inch in height. Joey joked the pharaoh probably had something to do with it. Airi near the back with Grandpa, mostly to make sure the older man didn't slip on the ice. They watched from a safe distance as Tristan and Joey slid all over as they attempted to show how well balanced they were. Duke stayed far away, walking awkwardly next to Charlotte who was also doing her best to act casual. During the line up Yugi and Tea ended up walking next to each other, Yugi seemed self conscious and Tea only kept on talking about some plans for the next year.<p>

"You should start dating again." Grandpa said suddenly.

"What?" Airi stared at him.

"You're attractive and healthy. It's unnatural for girls like you to go without someone asking you out."

"Gramps, I'm kinda busy with school."

"I'm just saying, if there are any cute guys on this dig, don't scare them off."

"Scare?" Airi gave him a look. "Are you calling me scary?"

"No, I'm just saying give someone a chance. Let them know you're interested."

Airi didn't answer.

The park was glowing even from a distance. Stepping in the park they were surrounded by strong lights and extravagant arrange of lights and displays. Twinkling lights would change from one image to another on lights streamed across expanses like a movie screen. Sculptures made of a mix of light and ice stood in cold glory in multiple shapes. Unlike pictures of Christmas displays Airi had seen there wasn't many images of western Christmas. There was a Santa Claus and reindeer on one panel and a few snow men, but the majority was duel monsters.

"First one to find the blue-eye has to treat the others to hot chocolate." Charlotte said, pulling Duke off away from the group to go look at a collection of machine looking monsters.

Everyone dispersed. Grandpa slipped away to find the refreshment stand. Joey went to see if Kaiba had put a Red-eye in his dragon collection, which Tristan said was most unlikely seeing what Kaiba thought of his owner. Tea went to look at the snowmen, Yugi following her. Airi was left standing near the entrance, trying to figure out who she wanted to follow.

"Airi!" Mokuba appeared out of the sea of coats, face shining with excitement. "You made it, I knew you would. What do you think?"

"Well, I have to say KaibaCorp spared no expense." Airi said. "It's incredible, Mokuba, but I didn't think Duel Monsters was particularly festive."

He laughed. "Not really, but Seto says it will be publicity for our new Kaibaland."

"Going more commercial?" Airi said.

"It's working. But they do make cool sculptures."

"They do."

"Come one." Mokuba grabber he hand and started pulling her down one of the path ways. "I have something to show you."

They made their way down the path, passing several images of Seto's monsters, standing of platforms of lights which changed color when someone passed. Airi was expecting to see the blue-eye, but headed for a part of the park where the bushes grew up higher than most. At the entrance to a side path Airi hadn't seen before a beeping sound came from Mokuba's belt. He spoke into a two way radio, looking irritated. He looked at Airi apologetically. "Sorry, but I have to go check on some things" he pointed down the path. "Go ahead, I think you'll like it." with that he was gone.

Airi continued down the small path alone until she came to another lighted platform with a lone sculpture. When she realized what it was her mouth fell open. She stared up at a life sized Mystical Elf. The light under it changed softly from blue to green at regulated intervals. Her expression was carved so realistic to give the impression she could open her eyes at any moment.

"Amazing." she said.

"I knew you'd be impressed."

She turned to see Kaiba standing behind her. He replaced his white dueling coat for a dark gray trench coat, making him look more imposing than the Ghost of Christmas Past. Airi became aware they were alone in a part of the park where, by the smoothness of the snow, not many people visited. This was looking very much like a set up. She was going to get Mokuba for this.

"I didn't think elves were something you'd bother with." Airi said as calmly as possible.

Seto studied her with an appraising look. "You said it would good in ice, so I decided to test your views. As you can see it worked out well."

Airi turned back to the sculpture. "You did this for me?"

The crunch of snow announced his coming to stand next to her. He looked over the ice elf with a critical look. "I already had the plans from programming it into my virtual world. The grids were easy to convert into ice."

"Oh." Airi kept the disappointment out of her voice.

"I was going to have Phantom Dragon with the others in the front, but it was too hard to translate into ice."

"It probably would have scared everyone." Airi said. "It's not exactly the most attractive of dragons."

"Some might not have recognized it, you being out of public view for so long."

Airi tried to think of a way to change the subject.

"You're lack of words is disconcerting." Seto looked down at her. "Have I caught you off guard?"

"In your dreams." Airi snapped. "Can't I even admire something in silence?"

He chuckled, turning to look at the elf too.

"It is beautiful, Seto. You were always good at design."

She nearly missed his side glance. He looked up at the sky. "The inspiration deserves credit as well."

Airi felt her cheeks burn at the applied meaning. "Why down here? Not that many people can find this path."

"Like you said, I don't do elves. It might clash with my dragons."

"Oh," Talking to Seto had become difficult with the years. She looked back up at the elf's face as if it would give her some instruction, but it only smiled down at her silent.

"You're feeling better I trust?" he said.

"Yes, thank you. You covering the medical expensive was very generous."

"Having uncured patients looks bad on the KaibaCorp balance."

Airi bit back her response, saying instead. "No, that would defiantly be horrible."

There was several more moments of awkward silence.

"I better make sure no fools mess up the displays." Seto turned to go.

"Wait," Airi rummaged in her coat pocket. How deep were these pockets? Finally she retrieved the envelope. "I forgot to give this to Mokuba before he got called off." she held it out to him. "It's his and your cards from me."

There was along moment as he looked down at the red envelope. She refused to look away from his face. She didn't know what he did with them. Probably threw them away after opening. Maybe he would just tell her point blank to spare him the waist of paper.

Her eyes widened in shock as he accepted it, slipping it into his jacket pocket. "I'll see he gets it." he paused as if he wanted to say something, but then turn and started back up the path.

"Seto," she swallowed to clear her throat. "Tell Mokuba thanks for helping me find it." she met his ice blue stare. "It really means a lot to me. Thank you."

He only nodded before he disappeared into the darkness. She turned back to the sculpture. The elf's smile seemed to grow sly, as if she knew a secret.

"Don't give me that look." Airi told her. "Smile all you want, it doesn't change anything."

"I wasn't smiling at that." a voice behind her made her spin so hard she nearly fell in the snow. She was rescued and steadied. She righted herself and turned to give the spirit a punch in the arm.

"Yami, you nearly game me a heart attack."

"I caught you didn't I?" he said, unable to keep his smile down.

"Fine, I'll give you that." she pretend to brush snow off her coat. "What were you smiling about?"

He looked up at the sculpture. "Just seeing you talk to yourself."

"I wasn't talking to . . ." she looked back up at the sculpture. "It doesn't look a thing like me."

"I guess you're right." he gave her a sly glance. "Originals are much more precious"

"Steal that one from Duke?"

He pretended to pout. "That was one of my best lines"

"You can do better than that." she looked back up at the sculpture. "I'm surprised Seto had it built at all."

Yami glanced back at it. "Come on. I'm sure your family is wondering where you are."

She slipped her hand into his and they made their way up the path, leaving behind only one set of prints behind them. Despite his light comments, Airi noticed Yami glance back towards the sculpture, his expression unreadable.

Attempting to distract him from whatever he was thinking of she said. "Do you think you can slip away from Yugi tomorrow while he's at school?"

"I guess, why?"

"I got some ideas for Yugi's Christmas present, one of them anyway."

She gave him an outline of her idea, and his face lit up in a sneaky smile. "I'm in."

* * *

><p>Though he didn't care for festivities, Kaiba couldn't deny the turnout had been good and it wasn't a complete waste. He's shown Airi that he didn't forget their past. Maybe then she would realize how much she had forgotten.<p>

Mokuba was all smiles when they got home. He likes lights and being in charge of a lights show plus ice sculptures was a dream come true for him.

Before he got into bed Kaiba came into his brother's room to give him the Christmas card from Airi. Mokuba's face lit up. "I was wondering when that would arrive." he ripped it open and smiled at the handmade origami flower inside. He glanced up at Kaiba. "How did you two get along after I left?"

"Fine. She was impressed."

"Did you two talk?"

"We exchanged words."

"You know what I mean Seto. Did you tell her?"

"We had nothing to discus."

Mokuba sighed. "Nothing is going to change if you don't say anything."

"I did talk to her." Kaiba snapped. "I'm not doing anything more until she realizes her faults."

Seeing it was useless to argue Mokuba held out the second flower. "At least look at this before you before you get rid of it, or whatever you do with them."

Saying good night, Kaiba retreated to his own room. He sat in the office chair for a long time. Mokuba was getting pushy for him and Airi to reconcile, but he wasn't in a hurry. It hadn't been completely his fault. Once she realized her faults then they could get passed the pleasantries. It wasn't like she changed much.

He looked down at the flower in his hand. It was a poinsettia, some sort of flower from the Americas which somehow became a symbol of holiday cheer, even making it to an origami representation. Inside the center Airi had added a wish of good fortune for the coming year. It hadn't changed much from last year.

Kaiba studies the flower for several more moments before walking over to the bed side cabinet. Sliding open a thin draw near the bottom he dropped the flower inside. It rustled against the others already inside. It was a waste to throw away such well done flowers.

* * *

><p>A week before Christmas Airi was at the kitchen table working out the list of things she would need on her trip to America. She wanted to get as much done before she showed the list to Charlotte for a second opinion. She glanced up at the clock. Yugi would be home from school any second.<p>

As if on cue the door opened an in a few moments her brother appeared in the kitchen. One look made her take notice. He looked as if he had been dunked in cold water and been hit in the head with a two-by-four within a second of each other. Yami was close behind him, a mixture of sympathy and amusement on his face. At Airi's accusatory look he raised his hands in a plea of innocents.

"Yugi, you ok?"

He shook his head. "I'm going to die?"

"No you're not." Yami said.

"Why didn't you stop me?"

"Sit, and spill." Airi indicated the chair.

He took it, still looking like a condemned man. "Well, it started on the walk home. Tea was going on and on about this thing, this dance, that the city is putting on Christmas day. I guess it's to take advantage of some people not having much to do Christmas day after presents. Anyway, it's a dance and Tea says she wants to go, but no one in her family likes dancing, like her." he swallowed. "And that is when I offered to take her."

Airi glanced at Yami. "And she said no?"

Yami shook his head. "she said yes."

"Really! So what the problem?" Airi said. "You've been getting up the guts to ask her to something for ages."

"I know, but then after she left, I remember why I've never ask her to a dance before." Yugi looked even paler. "I don't know how to dance."

There was a moment of silence. Then Airi let out a relived sigh. "Is that all?"

"What do you mean?" Yugi gaped at her. "I'm on the brink of looking like a complete idiot in front of Tea and you have no sympathy."

"No, silly." Airi said. "You just need to learn. Look on the bright side, even if you're not perfect you won't have any of the guys watching."

This seemed to cheer Yugi up, even if it was only slightly. "But who is going to teach me?"

"Me." Gramps said, "I was quite the Fred Astaire in my day."

"Who?" Yami asked

Airi shrugged. _"No clue."_

Yugi had face planted on the table. "Shoot me now." came his muffled plea.

"No dying cow looks." Airi said. "I'll help too."

"When did you learn to dance?" Gramps demanded.

"KaibaCorp Dinners." Airi said. "Mainly I had to charm the delegates while Seto did work behind the scenes."

"It's going to be fine." Yami told him. "Tea's a pro, so she'll expect you to be a little shaky."

"Not encouraging." Yugi said. "Why don't you go?"

"No." Airi said firmly. "You asked her, you're taking her. Unless you want to call her up and tell her you were kidding."

"I can't do that."

"Then it's settled." Airi rose. "We'll start at once."

The dancing lessons started that afternoon. Gramps was only helpful for the first few, become he tired himself and had to sit and let Airi take over. Having his sister dancing with him seemed to help with Yugi's anxiety, if only slightly. Dancing with his sister seemed less confusing, or embarrassing, then dancing with his grandfather. Yami didn't help. He watched for the corner, trying hard not to laugh at Yugi's attempts at first try perfection.

The first lesson didn't end so well, but Yugi wasn't the king of games for nothing. He said it was a duel, one move at a time. Airi agreed, but then warned him not to compared dancing to dueling in front of his partner. Saying their time together was like a battle wouldn't go over very well.

Yugi kept up with his lessons until Christmas eve, where he was too nervous to follow any beat. Gramps kept giving advice, which it was clear he wasn't paying attention. He only seemed to snap out of his stupor when Airi handed him his early present.

"Rather large this year." he noted. Pulling off the paper he stared down at the pile of fabric in his lap. A grin spread across his face and he held up a new pair of pajamas.

"I figured if you were going to be on a growths spurt we might as well be prepared." Airi said.

"It's great sis."

Airi grinned then opened her own package. She found a new set of pajamas. She glanced over at Grandpa's smug expression.

"Great minds think alike." he said.

She ran her hand over the smooth silver fabric. "Their great, Grandpa, thank you."

"Now I get that one." Gramps pointed at an equally sized package. Yugi and Airi glanced at each other, both guessing that it contained. Yugi passed it to Gramps. Inside it was revealed to contain a set of yellow and red pock-a-dot pajamas. Airi sighed, trying not to laugh. Being invisible Yami didn't have the problem, but tried to keep it back for her sake.

"I caught a glimpse of the ones you got for Yugi, and decided it was a good for all of us to get some new sleep wear." Grandpa said, showing off his pajamas proudly.

Yami was trying not the laugh not that it made much of a difference.

She gave him a defeated look. _"It was an original idea when I thought of it."_

* * *

><p>Christmas morning was clear with fresh snow and frost giving a cheerful sparkle across everything. It took a long time to grandpa awake and even longer to get him enough coffee to make him pleasant to talk to. Yugi was bubbling with excitement, mostly to distract himself from the prospect of that evening's activities. At both siblings insistence Yami was detached, but still stood near the wall out of the way. Airi wished he could be involved, but there wasn't much he could do. Still he insisted watching was good enough for him.<p>

Airi was thrilled by the combination watch and compass she got from Gramps for her trip abroad, and the easy to carry pocket first aid kit from Yugi. Gramps was thrilled by the new cards for his deck and was soon going through his newly put together deck working out strategies.

Yugi also got cards from Gramps, and he and Yami were impressed by how much they improved his deck. Airi smiled, feeling nervous as she retrieved one more box from under the tree. She hoped he liked how her gift turned out.

"Here, Yugi." she held out the small box. "This is from me."

"Let me guess, more cards." Yugi joked, pulling off the ribbon and removing the lid. His expression changed to surprise when he saw the contents. Inside attached to a braided black cord was the black bead from their mother's bead collection. Yugi's confusion changed to recognition as he ran his finger over the bead.

"I know you don't wear jewelry often, but I tried not the making to look sissy or anything. I'm not as good as Tea but-" her rambling explanation was cut short by Yugi plowing into her with a a hug. "Hey careful, you're not as small as you used to be."

Yami smiled. Airi mouthed a thank you over Yugi's head. She's asked for his help, and he'd found some of her grandmother's old pattern books.

"It's amazing sis." Yugi pulled back, face beaming. "It's perfect."

The telephone rang.

"That's probably Joey, he'd said he call." Yugi dashed off to the phone.

"I didn't think he'd get up this early?" Yami said.

"The sooner he can start on the goodies." Airi said, gathering up the wrapping paper.

The rest of the day consisted mostly of getting phone calls from friends. The first call had come from Ryou Bakura who called from London where he was spending the holidays with his family to tell them thank you for the Christmas card he received. Both younger Mutos told him it was no trouble and hoped he was feeling better. Airi had figured after all the other boy had to deal with they could at least give him something pleasant. Though no one asked him he mentioned he hadn't found the ring yet. His relief made Airi even more grateful the spirit who had chosen her brother was a friend.

Joey called in around noon, mostly to complain to someone about how annoying it was have his best friend over flirting with his sister while Charlotte had hogged the phone calling Duke. He probably would have kept Yugi stuck listening to him all day if Airi hadn't pushed him out the door to get ready for the dance. After listening a little more Airi finally shut Joey up by saying he had a lot to be grateful for. It could be Duke going out with his sister instead. That shut Joey up long enough for her to suggest to him to call Mai and after giving him her number allowing her to finally hang up their phone.

It wasn't silent for too long with the Ishtars calling to also thank her for the card. Even though they didn't celebrate the holiday they appreciated the gesture of no hard feelings. Airi was also glad to hear things were going well for them. After hanging up she related the conversation to Yami, who was also happy to hear they family was doing well.

* * *

><p>that evening Yami found Yugi in front of the mirror, wresting with a knot around his neck that was supposed to be his tie.<p>

"Need some help?"

Yugi turned, frustration and nerves evident in his expression. "Whoever invented this stupid thing should be banished to the shadow realm."

"Here let my look at it." Yami untangled the knotted mess. It was a nice tie though now a bit crinkled. "How formal is this dance?"

"Enough for her to say she was going in her blue dress. I've seen that dress; it's classy." Yugi looked gloomy. "What made me think I could do this?"

Yami pitched the tie on the bed. "I don't think this thing will match anyway. It would probably choke you first." he looked Yugi over carefully. "undo the top buttons."

"Why?"

"You look too short."

"Big surprise there." Yugi undid two buttons.

"Much better, though of course I'm not an expert."

"Why can't you go?" Yugi said. "I'm sure she likes you more."

"Yugi, you asked." Yami gave him a look. "You do want to be with her right?"

"Yes, It's just I'm sure she would have more fun with you. You're taller."

"Not by much. Besides I haven't had any dancing lessons."

"She won't mind."

"Yugi."

Yugi sighed defeated. "I do want to go to the dance with her. It's just, I'm afraid of disappointing her."

Yami put a hand on his shoulder. "It's going to be fine. Just be yourself and have fun."

Yugi managed to smile. He picked up the black blazer and pulled it over the white shirt. "Well what do you think?"

"You look very smart, Yugi."

"Glad you think so. I think I look like a penguin on the way to the gallows."

"You could try smiling." Yami considered his host again. "Take the puzzle off."

"What?" Yugi clasped the millennium puzzle like it was a life line. "You're not coming with me?"

"It's your date. Tea deserves to know which one of us she's spending the evening with." he gave Yugi a look. "Also, I don't want you switching me out in the middle of an awkward situation. I've already been trick on one date."

"I wish you'd stop bringing that up." Slowly Yugi removed his puzzle from around his neck and laid it on the dresser. He straightened his collar, frowning at the lack of chain around his neck.

"See you look a lot straighter now."

The doorbell rang and nearly all the color left Yugi's face. "She's here." he reached for the puzzle, but Yami steered him away so it was out of reach.

"Yugi, if you don't do this you'll regret it all your life." Yami hissed in his ear. "Now get down there and have fun." he pushed Yugi towards the stairs.

"Yugi!"Airi's voice called from the bottom of the stairs. "Tea's here."

"He's coming." Yami called back.

Taking a deep breath Yugi made his way down the stairs. At the bottom of the stairs Tea and Airi stood talking, and they turned when they heard Yugi coming down. Tea did look stunning with her light blue dress with a matching barrette in her hair. She smiled up at Yugi and Yami was afraid his host was going to fall down the remaining stairs.

"Oh, Yugi you look handsome." Tea said.

"So do you." Yugi turned red at his mistake. "I mean you look beautiful, Tea."

"What time do you think you be back?" Airi asked.

"Whenever my parents have enough I guess." Tea said, pointing towards the waiting car.

"Have a great time." Airi said. She gave Yugi a one armed hug, and seemed to whisper something in his ear. Whatever it was seemed to help and Yugi looked less stressed. He offered Tea his arm and escorted her to the car where he opened her door before getting in.

Airi waved from the door way, Yami standing next to her. After the car disappeared Airi turned to him. "Why wasn't Yugi wearing the puzzle?"

"I figured it would get in the way of dancing."

"But what if something happens and he needs your help?"

"Airi, calm down." he put on hand on her shoulder. "It's only a dance. I'm sure he can take of himself."

Airi stared up at him and then started laughing. "I must be the worst sister in the world. I'm okay with him fighting lunatics who want to take over the world but I freak out when he goes on a date." she shook her head as she closed the door.

"Airi, have you seen my earmuffs?" Grandpa's voice came down the stairs

"Now, try the closet."

"Is he going out?" Yami asked.

She nodded. "There's a Christmas party at one of his card dealers. He goes because it's a chance to indulge on sweets without my supervision." she headed up the stairs to help her grandfather.

Yami followed slowly behind. He hadn't realized he would be alone with Airi in the house. He just thought he would have to find a quiet moment to give her his present. Well it might be easier with no one else around. He gave himself a shake. If Yugi could be brave, then he could too. Strangely, it was more unsettling then facing Ra.

* * *

><p>Grandpa left soon after Yugi, leaving Airi alone in the house. She didn't mind it. Yami was there, though she figured he would want some time to himself without having to worry about looking out for Yugi. In the living room she put in a Christmas song CD in the player and curled up on couch with one of her Egyptian books.<p>

"Anything good?" she looked up to find Yami perched on the arm of the coach, looking down at her amused.

"Well there are some poems they managed to find in a collection of scrolls in a priest's tomb. Some are pretty good." she glanced back up at him. "What are you smirking about?"

"I don't smirk."

"Ha ha." she close the book and straightened up. "What is so amusing?"

"You get the house to yourself on a holiday and you decide to read a book?"

"I'm not forgetting the holiday spirit." she motioned to the CD player. "I have on some music and I'm enjoying some peace on earth."

Yami nodded approvingly, but she could see something was on his mind.

"Alright Pharaoh, what would you suggest?"

"You could open my present."

She stared at him, feeling her face growing hot. "You didn't have to get me anything. I didn't think you could get me anything."

"I didn't get you anything, I made you something." Yami stood and walked over to the tree. Reaching inside the branches he pulled out a small box. Airi inwardly kicked herself. She'd passed that tree for weeks and didn't notice anything in there. He sat next to her and held it out. Trying to keep her hand's steady she accepted the box.

"I'm sorry if it doesn't look good. I haven't had much experience with this sort of thing."

She opened the lid and didn't hear anything else he said. The red jasmine flower cinnabar bead stood out against the woven turquoise band it was set into. She lifted it up, realizing it was a bracelet.

"You made this?" she whispered.

He nodded, eyes watching her face carefully. "After you said you were worried about being away from everything I decided the least I could do was give you something that reminded you of your family. It's probably not as good as what your mother would have done, and I don't know if you like bracelets, but I didn't want to give you a reason to replace your jade pendant." he paused. "Is there something wrong?"

Airi realized her eyes were wet. She wiped them away hurriedly, smiling to reassure his worried expression. She carefully slid it onto her wrist. It was a perfect fit. "Nothing's wrong."

"I'm sorry it's not the best work." he said, looking down at the hand crafted band.

He stopped as she put her arms around him. "It's perfect." she told him. "Thank you so much."

"Then why are you crying?"

She pulled back, smiling sadly. "Because I don't have anything for you."

"I don't need anything." he said hurriedly. "It's kind of hard for me to put anything in my puzzle anyway."

She laughed. "I know, but I just feel odd receiving something this nice and I can't give you anything as nice in return."

The song ended on the CD player and was replaced by the opening notes of another. Yami rose and extended his hand. "May I have this dance?"

She slipped her hand into his. "I'd be honored."

He led her to the middle of the floor. He waited for her to decide which hand position she was more comfortable with, and looked taken a back when she placed his hand on her waist. Smiling she rested her hand on his upper arm, her right hand still held gently in his left. On the correct beat he led off and they stepped into the dance.

"I didn't know you could dance?" she said honestly.

"I had a good teacher." he spun her around, returning her to his embrace.

"You were paying attention." she giggled. "And I thought you were just laughing at Yugi."

"I couldn't do that when he started improving." his eyes softened, "besides, watching you was much more enjoyable."

"Stay focused." she teased.

He grinned, giving her another twirl.

All too soon the song ended. Yami pulled away and bowed. "Do I pass?"

"Gold star." she laughed.

He turned to sit back down but she took his hand. He heart thudded uncomfortably as he turned back to face her.

"Umm." she looked down. "That dance was a two for one."

The music started again, much a much slower song then the one before. Yami's eyes never left hers and she could see him warring with himself. Maybe he couldn't dance this slowly? Maybe she had cross the boundary with him. "You don't have to." she said, looking at the floor.

His hand gently lifted her chin so she look had no choice but to look him in the eye. They were gentle and filled with emotion it stole her breath.

"It will be my honor." he said. He held out his hand again.

Airi didn't remember telling her feet to move. Yami's lead gave her no option but to follow. Their eyes didn't leave each other as he led her around the room. She wanted nothing more than for this to go on forever. She rested her had on his shoulder, to keep him from seeing any sadness.

He stopped moving. "Are you tired?"

"No, I'm fine." she closed her eyes, feeling the gentle hum of his detached form. She felt the light pressure of his head against her head and she smiled. They stood in silence enjoying the piano arrangement of O Holy Night playing in the back ground. This moment she wished would never end.

The last few notes sounded and the slight click as the CD stopped playing. Neither of them moved. Both seemed to be trying to stretch out the minuets.

"Airi.'

"Yes?"

There was a pause. "Merry Christmas."

Her hand tightened in his. "Merry Christmas."

He pulled away slowly. Airi did her best to smile.

"Thank you for the dance." Yami bowed again.

She nodded. Before she lost her nerve she leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you, Yami."

The banging of the door made them both jump. "Airi, I'm back." grandpa's disgruntled voice called up the stairs. "That jerk went all healthy. Nothing worth eating there at all. And he had the gall to say Merry Christmas."

Airi bit her lip to keep from laughing. "I guess I better get him something."

Yami nodded. "It would probably be for the best." he looked a little dazed. She gave his hand a squeeze before heading for the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Yugi looked much happier when he got home from the dance. Airi and Gramps got to hear the whole thing, but since Yami had retreated to his puzzle soon after his kiss he got his own personal version while Yugi was getting ready for bed. He sat on the desk while his host went on and on about how much fun they had, and he'd only stepped on her dress once.<p>

"Best part was." Yugi beamed. "Was while trying to maneuver through the crowds we got stuck in the door way, and there was some mistletoe."

Yami stared at him. "You kissed Tea?"

"Yes." Yugi voice came out in an excited squeak. "It wasn't awkward or anything, it just happened and it was amazing." he fell on the bed, grinning like a little kid.

"That's great, Yugi." Yami gave him a look. "Did you tell Airi and your grandpa?"

"No, they'd give me a hard time." Yugi sat up, pointing a meaningful finger at him. "And don't you tell Airi"

Yami grinned, making an X over his heart. "I wouldn't dream of it."

Yugi climbed properly into bed and turned out the light. Yami sat on the desk, wondering if he should tell Yugi about his own evening. Remembering the image of Joey's reaction over Tristan's Christmas plans stopped him.

"I guess it doesn't really count." Yugi said.

"What doesn't?"

"My kiss. It was under mistletoe, so she kinda had to do it." he sounded sad at the thought.

Yami though it over. "Did she move in on her own accord?"

"Yeah."

"Did you two enjoy it?"

"She didn't say anything about not enjoying it."

"Yugi, you kissed. It counts."

Yugi smiled, closing his eyes.

Yami made sure his host was asleep before he faded into his puzzle. He slid down the wall to a sitting position. Tentatively he reached up and touched the spot where Airi had kissed him. It still tingled. There was no doubt this kiss was meant for him. He smiled. He had only asked for a dance but she had given him something more precious. The carving of name across from him didn't seem so threatening. For the first time in his existence Yami was happy to be him.

* * *

><p>AN: Well there it is, I hope it was good. I would love to hear about what you liked.

I hope you have a happy holiday season and I'll see you all next year. Take care and God bless.


	38. Chapter 38

In honor of Chinese New Year and the over 200 favorites I decided to post. I'm sorry it's not very long, but i had to start somewhere.

Ok, house keeping. I don't own Yugioh or Charlotte. Airi and the other OCs are mine, and i really hope you like them. There are some cute Kaiba/Airi and Yami/Airi moments so i hope you like them too.

Enjoy!

Chapter 38

The plane trip had little turbulence, less then Airi's nerves anyway. She had never been to America before, or out of Japan for that matter. Even with Seto she had only been to business dinners in Japan. The idea of being in a different country was almost as bad as fighting bad guys. Almost. What if her English was bad? She had been able to speak with the American company representatives at Seto's parties, and Professor Hawkins had always written her in English to keep her in practice. Still she had a mental picture of herself insulting someone by accident or asking for something and getting arrested for asking for bombs.

Charlotte thought her fears were silly, but did give Airi some suggestions. By the time she was done Airi's head was spinning. It only made her more nervous when they landed in LA, though that could also be from not getting much sleep. Sleeping on planes was far from comfortable. Getting off the plane proved slow as everyone else was trying to push their way out first. Airi wanted to wait for an opening, but Charlotte was all for making her way to the front. Getting pushed around by grumpy passengers didn't help Airi's misgivings.

She took several deep breaths. Maybe if she looked at this as a new adventure instead of something completely new and terrifying it would help. All she got was the memories of their last "adventure" and the dread that something could happen to Yugi while she was gone. She shook herself. Nothing was going to happen to Yugi. He had his friends, and Yami promised to keep all of them out of trouble. Most importantly the last time she had spoken to Ryou Bakura there was still no sign of his dark half or the millennium ring so there was probably no unexpected trip to Egypt in the near future. She was going to enjoy this trip, if she could get off the plane.

Finally she and Charlotte managed to exit the plane and join the flow of walking traffic in the crowded hall ways of the airport. So many people in one place. Japan could get crowded but this was a whole new definition. There were so many different types of people and the noise was near deafening.

"I'll make sure you get on your flight before I split." Charlotte shouldered her carry on, her only luggage. "I'm sure you'll stuff will be transferred so that's one less thing for us to do."

Airi nodded, still a little dazed.

Charlotte laughed. "Don't worry. I'm sure before the first week is out you'll love it here."

The two girls made their way down the crowded hall. The airplane hangar they were referred to had an obscured number and they had to ask for directions. Charlotte made Airi ask, much to her annoyance. It turned out her English was still quite good, and Airi left the interaction with boosted confidence. The hangar they wanted was in the small plane and privately owned section of the airport, meaning a long walk across nearly a mile of tiled floor.

It was hard to talk in the main walk ways, but soon they found themselves in less crowded wings of the airport. Airi remembered she's promised to call home when she got a chance. Gramps had finally splurged and gotten her a phone, with strict instructions not to use up all the minutes. They broke away from main traffic, went off to the side and called, Airi to home, and Charlotte to a friend she's be staying with in the city to make sure she hadn't forgotten to pick her up.

Gramps answered the phone on the first ring. He wanted to know about the flight and if she was at the site yet. Yugi managed to get the phone away eventually to say hello. School was starting up again and he said everyone was dreading the coming year of college preparation exams and such. Airi told him he'd be great and make sure the group didn't spend too much time on video games "recuperating" after studying. He laughed, and then asked if she wanted to talk to Yami. Her heart sped up, but made sure her voice was calm when she said yes. A moment later Yami's voice came over the line. It sounded a little off, but there was no mistaking his voice. She wished he was here with her, but pushed the thought back.

Their conversation was brief, but pleasant. Yami sounded distracted, and she smiled to think this was probably the most public conversation they had. Back home they could use the mind link or talk in privet while Yugi was somewhere else. Having to share the body to make a phone call with Yugi probably standing close by must be disconcerting. They kept it to simple questions; the flight, school, expectations for the next few months. Airi's fingers traced the weave of the bracelet he'd made her. Yugi still didn't know Yami was the one who made it for her. He's assumed Tea had made it without mentioning it.

"I guess you better get going or they'll wonder where you are." Yami said.

"I guess so."

Pause.

"Everyone one say's they love you and take care."

"Give them my love, and same to them."

Another pause.

"Take care, Airi."

"You too, Yami."

She clicked the phone shut.

"Missing home?" Charlotte said.

"Yeah." Sighing she slipped it back in her jeans pocket.

"I miss them all too. Duke said he'd try to visit if he gets a chance."

Airi grinned. "Long distance relationship?"

Charlotte huffed. "Only when he gets rid of his fan club will I consider putting that title on it."

They continued down the hall.

"It's going to be odd, not having to run for my life all the time." Charlotte said.

"You're going to miss it?"

"Nah, but still things will seem pretty dull."

They made it to the entrance. Through the door way Airi could see the plane. Professor Hawkins, wearing a tan outfit and pit-helmet, talking the man driving the luggage cart as Airi's bag was loaded into the small aircraft.

"Well." Charlotte adjusted her bag strap. "I guess this is it."

"Yeah." Airi gave her a hug. "Don't be a stranger. Let us know when you get settled."

"I'm sure we'll meet up again. Knowing your family, Yugi can't keep out of trouble very long."

Airi laughed. "That's true. Good luck, Charlotte."

Charlotte made a peace sign, and then started towards the main entrance of the airport. Taking a deep breath, Airi headed out to the airplane.

* * *

><p>Airi was a little worried about riding in the smaller aircraft, but found it less scary then she first supposed. Sure it was easier to feel the air around her but it was more like being in a car with a more interesting view. The pilot was one of the other students on the dig called Neal. She thought he was nice, but he reminded her of Joey, and thus made her a little nervous about him commanding an airplane.<p>

Professor Hawkins sat across from her. He looked unchanged since he came to Japan.

"I'm very pleased you were able to join our team Airi." he said.

"I'm happy to be here." Airi said. "What are we investigating? It wasn't very clear in your letter."

"Yes, well that is a bit complicated. You see the college has granted this funding to continue a study of rock art and prehistoric sites in the area. They allowed me to be in charge of the project because I have a summer house in the vicinity and they have a graduate student to make sure work gets done. I am mainly hosting the research team and allowing some of the students if they are interested help me with my personal research project."

Airi frowned. "So what do I do then?"

"That's up to you. The main group is having success with their research at the rock shelter. You'll have to experience the pit no matter which one you pick, its part of the requirements for the course."

"I figured digging would be involved." Airi said. "So what are you looking into?"

"Origins of duel monsters, of course."

"I thought the cards came from Egypt."

"A branch of the game did, but I have a theory which, if I'm right, will prove duel monsters came into existence ten-thousand years ago."

"That's older then Yami!" Pro. Hawkins looked puzzled and Airi felt her face grow hot. "I mean the Nameless Pharaoh."

The corner of the professor's mouth twitched. "Oh, I see."

Airi cleared her throat. "So this game is older than we thought."

"The game Pegasus developed is based mainly on the Ancient Egyptian version, from the stones carved in priest's tombs. Your brother's connection to the Nameless Pharaoh is channeled mainly from this power, but I believed there are other series of cards. Pegasus isn't very open about the other source he uses for his cards."

"Not surprising." Airi muttered. "Where do you believe these cards came from?"

"They come from all over the world, but the group I'm interested came from Atlantis."

Airi stared at him. "Atlantis?"

"Oh dear, I usually get this reaction from people?"

"No, it's not that." Airi quickly assured. "I mean I don't really much of a reason to be stuck up about mythic stuff. I mean, my best friend is a spirit."

"You're best friends?"

Airi flushed again. "I didn't know you knew about the nameless pharaoh."

"I have some reliable sources, this is the main area of my research after all, and I took the liberty to call your grandfather while I was at the airport to see what your views about this subject might be before I asked you to join my team. Yugi was quite sure you would, and I had a chance to speak to your pharaoh."

"He's not my pharaoh." Airi shifted uncomfortably. "You were talking about Atlantis."

"Oh yes," he said. "Anyway the Atlantian civilization, I believe, had a version of the game, and channeled quite a lot of power. When Atlantis sank below the waves this game was lost until it resurfaced in ancient Egypt. Of course there is much more I need to look into, but I'm hoping to have a break through soon."

"So you're looking for a sunken city in the desert?"

"Sort of. Because of cost it's hard for me to do extended searches. Most of my fellow professor's think I'm crazy, so funding is hard to get. I'm hoping finding the ruins will prove me right, but for the time being I'll have to be satisfied with using the internet and paper documents."

"How many others are working on this side project?"

"Myself and Nasira, and Neal is helpful when he drag himself away from his game-boy. Rebecca also helps when she has time from her school work."

"Rebecca's here to?" Airi pictured the annoying teddy wielding girl from two years ago.

"Of course, she's very interested in my work. She's in early college."

"We'll be there in a few moments, professor." Neal's voice came over the scratchy intercom.

"Will you consider it?" Pro. Hawkins looked anxious.

Airi considered this. Maybe going back further would help Yami with his past. Even Ishizu said some things were still unclear. Maybe going back to possible origins would help them face whatever darkness the spirit of the ring wanted to resurrect.

"I would be happy to help with your project."

* * *

><p>The Hawkins summerhouse was quite the place. It looked too nice for a dig crew. Airi barley stepped out of the plane when a girl with blond hair and glasses rocketed out of the doors and nearly knocked Airi over.<p>

"You're here!" she squeezed Airi's middle, threatening to crush her insides. "Now I have a bit of Yugi here with me."

"Wa … Rebecca?" Airi attempted to push the girl away, but she had a death grip.

"Rebecca." Pro. Hawkins said firmly. "This isn't how a college student acts."

"Yeah, shorty." Neal came around from the side, Airi's bag in one hand. "Loosen your grip before you snap her in half."

Rebecca gave him a dirty look. She did let go of Airi's middle, but grabbed her arm and pulled her towards the house. It was late afternoon and the crew was home. Rebecca made a point of introducing Airi as "her boyfriend Yugi's sister." and then going on by reminding them about how she was going to marry Yugi someday. Airi wondered if Yugi knew about any of these plans, and smiled as she wondered if she should tell him when she called him later.

The dig crew consisted of a few undergraduates, all relaxing from a long day of digging. The crew chief Zac was a large guy who didn't look like he smiled much, and had a manor of military efficiency. Airi hoped not to get on his bad side. The group was friendly, though they did share an odd look when she said she was going to help on the side project.

"Well, we should get dinner started." Prof. Hawkins said. "Nasira, would you please show Airi to her room."

A girl about seventeen with short black hair and tan skin stood from the end of the couch.

"I can show her." Rebecca said.

"You're on kitchen duty." Zac said. He did sound like the military.

Airi picked up her suitcase and followed Nasira up the stairs.

"We get the loft." Nasira said over her shoulder. "We have to share with Rebecca, but the view makes up for it."

The loft had glass window looking up to the sky. Two cots had been added along the side walls. A bed and desk were spread with books and papers for classes. Airi didn't miss the news paper article picture of Yugi taped to the wall over the bed.

Nasira offered to help her unpack, but Airi said she was fine, thanks. The other girl didn't leave, but stood awkwardly near the door while Airi organized her things.

"Is there something wrong?" Airi said.

"No." Nasira still looked nervous.

"Hey, I don't bite." Airi smiled. "Is there something I can do for you?"

The other girl paused then said. "I just wanted to thank you for what your brother and you did for the Ishtars."

Airi stared. "Sorry?"

"It's been hard on all of us, Marik going evil and everything. Especially on Kelila. Having him return a new man, and the darkness of the rod taken away has raised all moral among all of us."

"Wait." Airi stood. "For one thing, I didn't do much. Yugi and Yami much did more than I did. And, are you telling me you're ..."

"Nasira Karnak." she bowed. "Tomb Keeper and loyal servant to the Nameless Pharaoh." she gave a shy smile. "But I'm not really anyone important. I don't hold an item or anything."

"Well," Airi said. "It is nice to meet you, but I hope this doesn't mean anything dangerous is going to happen. From my experience, you guys don't show up unless the world is going to happen."

"Don't worry." Nasira said. "I'm not here as a guardian. After the Ishtar family had their troubles with kid's sneaking out and Marik going rouge, the elders decided the rule could be loosened, a little. Ishizu has connections in the archeology world, and I got into this program." she stopped, looking embarrassed. "I'm sorry, I talk too much."

"Hey, it doesn't bother me." Airi sat on the cot, and patted the spot next to her. "I didn't know there was more than one family."

"Of course." Nasira sat next to her, still looking nervous. "I mean, we guard the pharaoh's actual tomb. It's important, but there isn't much reason to leave."

"But you don't have an item?"

"Kelila is the keeper of the scales. I don't think she can do as much with them as Ishizu and Marik can with theirs, but it's still powerful. She likes staying in Egypt, though she likes being able to leave the tombs now. Me, well I guess I can't get into much trouble in America so I got sent here."

"I sure professor Hawkins likes having someone with your background on his project."

She shrugged. "I tell him what I can. Most of it is secret, and the rest I just don't know."

"Well that's more than I do." Airi said. "I'm expected to just wait while my brother and friend run around in near darkness."

"Most of us feel like that with Ishizu." Nasira fiddled with the hem her t-shirt. "But you've done more, like you've faced down Marik's dark side."

Airi shuttered. "I almost didn't get out of it alive. Yami saved me."

Nasira's eyes widened. "You mean you're in contact with the Nameless Pharaoh?"

Airi felt uncomfortable. "Well, he is connected to my brother, and I sort of am along for the ride."

"But still, you must be a real help to him. I read the old articles about your dueling career, you were amazing." she stopped. "I did it again, didn't I?"

Airi laughed. "I guess you are a duelist too?"

"I have a deck. Being from a family like mine dueling is a necessary skill. Still I like more of the history behind them then actually playing."

"No wonder you're on this team."

The door opened and Rebecca poked her head in. "Dinner's ready. Hurry or you won't get any." she was gone before either of them could tell her thanks.

"Is she always like that?" Airi said.

"I think her Yugi talk will increase now you're here."

Airi winced.

Actually dinner wasn't too bad. Mostly Rebecca just talked, while everyone else had their own private conversations quietly to the side. Airi mostly talked to Nasira and the professor unless asked a question. After a period of questions the others mostly kept to themselves. Neal talked to her during the meal, but mostly to try some of his pick up lines and other forms of flirting. She tried to get him to include Nasira, who was watching the boy with shy interest. Airi guessed being in a tomb meant the other girl didn't have much experience with boys. Airi just hoped she wouldn't have to endure another Duke Devlin while here.

After the meal most of them retreated to their rooms. Being tired Airi wanted to join them, but Rebecca followed her up to the room and badgered her with questions about Yugi. Getting sick of the topic, Airi redirected the topic to the professor's work. This was the only other topic that could distract the young girl from her brother. Rebecca gave her the history of Atlantis, their findings so far, and the large amount of data still needing to be put in the computers while Airi got ready for bed.

At long last even Rebecca got tired and the house settled down to silence. Airi lay on her cot staring up at the sky light. With no street lights the stars twinkles in countless clusters. The boys back home would love to see a sky like this. Moving carefully so not to disturb the others she pulled her bag from under her cot and felt around inside. She pulled out the silver card locket Seto had returned two years earlier. Clicking the latch it opened to reveal two pictures. The first was the one of her family eleven years ago, and the second was one had been given to her by Yugi at the airport. It was two small pictures, they were obviously from the picture booth at the arcade. The first was Yugi smiling and giving a peace sign. The second was Yami, looking serious and uncomfortable in the small space. With a smile she clicked it shut. Holding it tightly she closed her eyes.

* * *

><p>The next few months fell into a steady routine. Every few weeks Professor Hawkins would have Neal take him to the coast where he rented a probe and tried to find a location Airi and Nasira had traced down in their research. When not working on their research they joined the others on dig site. Zac proved to be a efficient taskmaster and hard worker, with a note of authority Kaiba would have been proud of. After several months of hard work Airi was ready to write the people who made the archeology action movies and tell them their hero's were wimps. Maybe those heroes should try some actual digging instead of wielding guns.<p>

Airi kept in contact with her family. She didn't mention Rebecca's crush to Yugi, guessing he wouldn't have to worry about it while in Japan and it would only make him feel self-conscious. He had enough to worry about. Everything seemed normal. No news from Egypt made Airi relieved. Yugi also sound relieved, but Yami sounded a bit restless. During late March and he sounded distracted and moody. Airi assumed waiting was proving hard for him. She would be impatient too if the mission she was suppose to complete was taking forever to happen.

During the last week of March their hard work paid off. During the afternoon the phone rang and a moment later Rebecca screamed for the whole house to hear that her grandfather found something. Everyone crowded around the speaker while Neal told them what happened.

"We all thought the professor lost his rocker." Neal said. "I mean, he just kept going down while the dude at the radio told him to pull up. Then after a while he gets back on the line and told us he found something?"

"I knew he would." Rebecca cheered.

"Is it Atlantis?" Airi said.

"Not sure, but whatever it is he says it's proof."

"About time he found something." one of the other girls names Kelsey muttered.

Professor Hawkins arrived back in the morning, tired but excited. He would have been their sooner, but the news reporters had kept him late and Neal refused to fly in the dark. He had the pictures developed so everyone crowed around to see what all the fuss was about. Airi picked up one of the photos. On it was an image of a monster in a rectangular shaped frame. It looked very much like a duel monsters card image. She smiled. At last they were getting somewhere.

There was a lot of work going through all the images and categorizing the different monsters. This look a long time. The carvings were not current duel monster cards, which meant the carvings were far from clear. Nasira, who had grown up with similar carvings, had some difficulty trying to put names to the images. When finished they would hand them over to Rebecca who added them to the data base. This took a long time and they were still working on it when the rest of the crew came in from the field.

Everyone was doing their own thing when there was a shout from outside. It was followed by a screech of a dragon. A dragon? Everyone hurried outside and stared. A dragon, large and very real was flying around outside, racing around the sky with what looked like a winged Kuriboh.

"Who's been playing duel monsters?" Zac said. "This isn't a funny joke."

"Those aren't holograms." Nasira's eyes were wide.

"That's crazy." Neal said. "Those things aren't real."

"Wanna bet." Airi said.

"Guys, it's on the news!" Kelsey called from inside.

"Everyone get inside." Zac ordered.

The television was tuned in to the local news channel. The announcer said the appearance of strange monsters, common in a popular card game, were reported all over the world. "When asked, Industrial Illusion's president Maximilian Pegasus refused to comment, saying he was not the one who made holograms." the reporter on the screen said. "Members of the press have been attempting to get hold of KaibaCorps president Seto Kaiba for his take on this issue, but members of the staff say Mr. Kaiba will release an official statement to the press later today."

Airi and Nasira's cell phones started ringing at exactly the same moment. Picking hers up, Nasira blanched at the name on the screen. "Ishizu." she hurried out of the room, answering as she went.

Airi looked at her own phone. The number was foreign, no name. Guessing it was probably Yugi calling from school she flicked it open. "Hello?"

"Airi, what the heck is going on?"

Her eyes widened. "Seto?"

"I know when stuff like this happens your family is involved somehow."

"I don't' know what's going …" she paused. "How did you get my phone number?"

"Don't avoid the question." Seto snapped.

"It's unlisted." Airi snapped back. "Have you been keeping tabs on me?"

"Honestly, you can be so self centered. There is a crisis going on and most of the trouble makers I know come from your family."

"No, I have no idea what is going on with the monsters flying around. Why don't you ask Yugi. That number is actually in the phone book."

There was an annoyed snort at the other end, and then the fainter sound of Seto giving orders to someone. "I have to go. Your family better not be involved or you'll be sure to hear from me. Stay out of trouble." the phone clicked off.

Airi snapped her phone shut. Looking around she found the other dig members watching her with puzzlement.

"Ex-boyfriend."

The girls looked sympathetic and the boys looked amused. An image of winged beasts climbing the Empire State Building drew their attention back to the screen.

Nasira reappeared, looking puzzled.

"What did she say?" Airi said. The two of them stood apart from the others to talk privately.

"She doesn't know." Nasira sounded scared. "She wanted to know if we did anything with our research."

"I don't think taking pictures of stone tablets lets the monster out of them." Airi said.

"I know, but still it's too much of a coincidence. She hasn't had anything from the millennium necklace, meaning this isn't something in our families' responsibilities."

"But it's still duel monsters." Airi clicked her phone open again. She clicked one of the numbers on the phone. She listened to the dial tone. If she was correct she knew exactly where he would be.

"Hello?"

"Tea?"

"Airi?"

"Is Yugi there?"

"Yeah, he's right there."

"Airi?" Yugi's voice came over the line. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Are you?"

"Yeah, we're all good. What's going on over there?"

"You first. Did you or Yami see anything strange?"

A pause. Then another voice came on the line. "Airi I believe I have the explanation."

"Yami?"

"I believe my actions are to blame for this."

"What happened?"

"I attempted to use the God Cards to gets some answers from the stone tablet at the museum."

"The one with you and Seto's doppelganger on it?"

"Yes." he sounded frustrated. "I had this urge that I had to find out. I couldn't just sit and wait for the Spirit of the Ring to make the first move. The inscription on Marik's back said the three cards were the key. I figured the tablet had something to do with the mission. However when I did it, this dark force began to drain energy from me and the cards. After that we heard the screaming and found the monsters outside."

"So the stone let out the monsters?"

"That can't be right." Nasira had been listening on the one sided conversation. "There's no magic in the tablet. It's a fake."

Airi stared at her. "The tablet is a fake?"

"Do you really think my family would let anyone come into the pharaoh's tomb, and then take a priceless and powerful carving out of the country?" Nasira looked indignant. "We've been over paranoid since some meddling archaeologist broke in."

"Did you get all that?" Airi said back in the phone.

"Yes." Yami's sounded angry. "I apparently was used, and now because of my power someone has let monsters lose on the world."

"Sure looks like it." Airi watched as a group of fairies on the TV screen did laps around the Eiffel Tower. "Though you might not be the only one to blame. We've been messing around with duel monster origins. It might be just a coincidence, but knowing us it's probably not."

"Are you alright?" Yami's tone changed to concern.

"Yes, we all are. Don't worry. I'm sure there is an explanation to all this."

"I have to go, Joey suggested going to KaibaCorp to see if we can get some answers."

"He doesn't have them. He already called."

"He called you?"

"Yeah, no idea how he got my number. I just know he had no clue, but won't admit it."

"Alright." Yami sounded guarded. "We'll let you know if something comes up."

"I'll try to find some stuff here too."

"Take care."

"You too."

She hung up.

"I suggest you two pack." Professor Hawkins had been standing behind them, also listening to the one sided conversation. "If you leave now you can catch the next flight to Japan."

"Japan?" Airi said.

"Both of us?" Nasira said. "But why?"

"From what I heard that is where this started and it is most likely connected to our research. I have to stay in the country, its part of my contract with the school. You however are knowledgeable enough to discover any connections to this event and our research."

"It's settled." Rebecca had also joined the conversation without invitation. "We're going to Japan."

"Who said you were coming?" Airi said.

"I did, and you need me." Rebecca said. "I know more about this subject then any of you, and I because I'm a Hawkins I get half price on airfare. A little something you might want to take advantage of."

Airi glanced at the professor.

"It's something I happen to have. Long story, including good friends and near death experiences."

"You're really connected." Airi muttered. "Fine, all three of us are going."

"Better hurry." Neal said. "I don't want to fly in the dark with things like that."

"Scared of a lizard." one of the boys joked.

"Not unless they are the same size as my plane." Neal looked back out the window. "or bigger."

The girls each shoved a few things into a carry on; Checking luggage was out of the question. There stay was most likely a short one. Glancing at the chattering Rebecca she decided it would be a short one.

They got the airport in time to catch the last flight to Japan. The Hawkins connections did help with the costs. Nasira looked excited about the trip, despite the circumstances, and Rebecca was over the moon about getting to see Yugi. Airi stared out the window. A dark shape flew close by and then was gone. She sighed.

"Here we go again."

* * *

><p>AN: Well, how was it? I'm sorry if the cannon stuff is a bit off, but i promise it will make sense. the description did say twists in the plot. if you have questions, please message me.

Please Review. I need the support. My schedule is mainly writing classes so writing this story will be in down time, and i need assurance people are still reading and not glancing at it.

Thanks and Happy Year of the Horse!


	39. Chapter 39

HAPPY ANNIVERSARY! today this story is two years old. Thank you all for fallowing this story this long and giving it a reason to continue.

Special thanks goes to Battousaisgirl16 for proofreading and getting this back to me so fast with her homework load. A really big THANK YOU to all of you for your reviews, comments and follows and favorites over the last two years. Honestly, i don't think this would have been this good if you guys didn't show your support.

House keeping, I don't own Yugioh but the OCs and Airi are mine.

Chapter 39

By the time they arrived in Domino the monster situation seemed to have been taken control of. At least nothing looked like a Godzilla movie. Nasira looked around wide eyed impressed by everything.

"So where is Yugi?" Rebecca demanded as soon as they got in the taxi cab.

Airi glanced at her watch. "Probably still in school."

"We should go pick him up."

"We are not taking him out of school."

"But we need him, I need him." Rebecca whined.

"You've lasted this long." Airi turned to the driver, telling him to take them to Kame Games.

Gramps looked up at the sound of the bell, and his mouth fell open. "Airi? I didn't expect to see you back so soon." he came around the counter and they hugged.

"It's good to see you too, grandpa." she said. "Sorry I didn't call, every things been crazy."

"You're telling me." Gramps said. "With these monsters and then the god cards getting stolen and that duel."

"The god cards are GONE?" Nasira looked panicked.

"Yugi got in a duel?" Airi said.

"Yugi kicked his butt, right?" Rebecca said.

Gramps took a step back, alarmed by each girls' statement. "I thought he told you."

"I haven't spoken to anyone in at least ten hours." Airi said. "What has been going on?"

Rebecca stepped between them. "Is Yugi back yet?"

"He should be coming back from school by now." Gramps glanced at the clock.

"Why don't you go find him." Airi smiled, hoping it looked convincing.

Rebecca was gone, the bell on the door swinging wildly behind her.

"Are you sure it's safe?" Nasira said.

"For him or her?"

Nasira smirked. "Either."

"Yugi has back up, and this isn't the first time she's hunted him down."

"That's one determined young woman." Grandpa stared after his friend's granddaughter.

"Excuse me, Mr. Muto." Nasira took a step forward. "Could you please tell us what happened to the God Cards?"

"How about we go to the museum while I explain." Gramps said. "I'm sure you'll want to see the tablet."

"Won't the others wonder where we are?" Nasira asked.

"Don't worry." Airi said. "I'm sure someone will let them know."

Grandpa filled the girls in on what had been happening since yesterday. Airi liked what she heard less and less. On top of the duels and the monsters, someone stealing the god cards meant someone wanted power and was relentless in their pursuit of it.

At the museum they made their way to the exhibit. The tablet had been moved from the basement to a side gallery, which was still out of the main visitor traffic. They had just made it to doorway of the tablet exhibit when someone grabbed her hand and pulled her back. The others continued on, Gramps and Nasira discussing antiquities. Airi turned, giving the spirit an exasperated look.

"Yami, stop scaring …"

Yami pulled her into a hug. "It's good to see you too."

"Very funny." she mumbled, but hugged him back. It was good to have him here. Becoming self conscious she glanced around, but that part of the museum was empty. She looked up at him to find him watching her, face very serious. "What?"

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, what's bothering you?"

"You show up in Japan after a talk on the phone, after telling me about some connection to ancient powers after I unknowingly release hundreds of monster spirits into the real world." he closed his eyes, apparently to calm himself. "That's what's bothering me."

She gently gripped his arms, hoping to reassure him. "Hey, I'm ok. I was sent because Professor Hawkins can't leave the dig right now. If anyone's freaked out it's me. You two had a duel and lost the god cards? It should have been all over the news."

Yami smiled sadly. "No one knows they're gone, except the group, Gramps, Rex and Weevil."

"Who told them?"

"It's complicated."

"Well, I expect an explanation when they get here."

"Speaking of which." Yami disappeared. Airi only had a few moments of confusion before he was back. "I told Yugi where you were. He's happy you're alright. He also would like to know why you didn't warn him about, well, his girlfriend."

Airi smirked. "Rebecca trying his patience?"

Yami smirked. "His patience can last millennia, but I'm not sure about the others."

The sound of arguing came from the doors. Tristan's voice rivaled with Rebecca's as the groups came into view. The ten year old had latched herself securely to Yugi's arm and judging by his red face, Airi guessed her brother wasn't completely thrilled with arrangement. Tea followed the three boys, looking annoyed.

Yugi managed to pull away from Rebecca and the siblings hugged.

"Thank heaven you're alright." Airi pulled away and gave her brother an expectant look. "Now, how in world did you get yourself involved in a duel with a soul snatching, card steeling duelists?"

"Oh you heard about that?" Yugi glanced at Yami. "Well-"

"Airi!" Nasira poked her head around the entrance to the gallery. "You should be in … oh, ah, hello." turning red she took a step out and bowed to the group. "Nasira at your service. It's a pleasure to meet you, Yugioh."

"Thanks." Yugi looked even more uncomfortable.

"Can we quit the yacking and figure out what is going on around here?" Joey said.

"Joey's giving suggestions?" Tristan said. "We must be in trouble."

They entered the gallery and stood in front of the carving. It didn't look any different than the last time she was here. It was hard to believe it was a fake. However, there was something different about the room, something out of place. It made Airi uncomfortable.

"So, Nasira." Yugi said, once again with Rebecca on his arm. "Can you tell us what happened the other day?"

"I'm sorry, sir." Nasira looked over the glace enclosed stone. "Some force has been here, that is certain. But there is not similarity to it and any form of shadow magic I've seen."

"But it is shadow magic?" Tea said.

"Or something close too it."

"I should have known." Airi muttered. No wonder she felt so uncomfortable.

Tea took a step closer to Yugi. Rebecca's grip tightened, making Yugi wince.

"So what you're saying is we have another kind of dark magic making havoc around the world?" Tristan said.

Nasira nodded.

"Great." Joey grumbled. "Just when we clean up one mess another one falls on top of us."

"Do you know where this magic came from?" Yugi said.

"Professor Hawkins believes it has a connection to these stone figures found in ruins we believe come from the lost city of Atlantis." Nasira pulled copies of the photographs out of her bag and handed them to Yugi.

Tristan snorted. "Atlantis?"

"Wasn't there something in the news about professor Hawkins finding ruins of the coast?" Tea said.

Joey stared. "You watch the news?"

She gave him a shove. "So you guys think there is a connection to the monsters appearing and the finding of this possible Atlantis?"

"The evidence is close." Airi said. "From what we've discovered the carvings in the ruins and duel monster carvings Pegasus used are extremely similar. Also the time of the recovery and the god cards disappearing is too much of a coincidence."

Yami, standing detached close by the stone tablet, gave it a dark look.

"So, these monsters. They aren't going to destroy the world right?" Tristan said.

"According to Grandpa's research." Rebecca said. "There is a parallel universe which coexists to areas and is triggered with great shows of inner strength. When channeled great power is released. Only two great expressions have been recorded in ancient history, the earliest of which was ten thousand years ago."

"Translation." Joey and the others looked dazed.

"There is another world containing monsters which can be summoned, like holograms, and destroy things." Airi translated.

"That's not possible." Tristan said. "It's only a game."

"You didn't get blasted by Ra." Joey said. "Trust me, those things can be _very_ real."

"What happens when it gets out of control?" Tea asked.

"Well," Nasira hesitated. "from what we could decipher from the records, the powers released nearly destroyed the world."

"You said two times" Yugi said. "One was ten thousand years ago, and the other?"

Airi and Nasira shared a look.

"The last one was five thousand years ago." Airi said.

"Wait, the pharaoh is connected?" Tea said. "We just stopped that threat."

Nasira laughed. "You thought that was hard? According the ancient scriptures the darkness was so great the pharaoh gave up everything to lock the darkness way." she look suddenly looked embarrassed. "I hope that wasn't too much."

"We guessed as much."Airi assured her, glancing at Yami. The spirit leaned against the wall, arms folded, eye glaring at a spot on the floor.

"So what do we have to do?" Yugi said.

"We don't have that much information." Airi said. "If there is a rift, we'll have to find the connection between the two worlds and a way to open it again to send them back."

Yugi reached into his pocket and pulled out a green stone. "This was on the guy we dueled. There was this seal thing he summoned and it was this color. I think they're connected."

Airi took the stone. It was green and would have been beautiful if it didn't make her skin crawl. "It's defiantly got a dark presence."

Yugi nodded.

"I'm sure Arthur will want to see that." Gramps said.

Nasira pulled an envelop out of her bag and Airi slipped the stone inside. She was glad she wasn't the one carrying it. Something defiantly felt wrong with it.

* * *

><p>Yami's mind was in uproar. Great power; monsters causing havoc on the world; his past self possibly fighting such forces before. Frustration threatened to erupt out of him. What did all this mean? Had his curiosity and desire for answers triggered another threat on the world? His nails dug into his arm, but did little to relieve his jumbled emotions.<p>

The others continued to talk but he didn't pay attention. The duel last night played again in his mind. The card with the images of Rex and Weevil's souls and then the strange duelist instead. That Seal of Orichalcos trapping them inside of the cards and the strange duelists driving away on their motorbikes, taking with them the Egyptian god cards. The god cards. His key to the past had unlocked something terrible.

A hand touched him, making him jump at the light pressure. Airi stood there, concern in her eyes. The others were leaving, Yugi shooting a curious look behind him as they went. Yami turned back to face the young woman beside him. The light caught the gold head piece she still wore. In a split second he saw again the image of the woman in blood, and his past self grieving over the corpse from his memories. _The last instance happened five thousand years ago … the pharaoh gave up everything to lock the darkness away._

"Yami?" Airi was alarmed now. "What's wrong?"

He took a step back. "Nothing."

"Don't lie to me." she stepped closer. "You've been bothered since we got back from Battle City. Is there something you haven't told me?"

He couldn't tell her. He just couldn't. If she thought he had destroyed his family, what would that say about his ability to protect her and Yugi. He slowly shook his head. "It's just nerves."

She hesitated, and then wrapped her arms around him. He didn't pull away, relaxing under her presence.

"Are you sure?"

He nodded. "It will be alright."

"Will _you_ be alright?"

He hesitated, opening and closing his mouth before finding his voice. "Yes. I will be alright."

She pulled back, eyes showing she didn't believe him. "Alright. You do know Yugi and I are here for you, right?"

He smiled. "You won't let me forget."

"You memory isn't the best. Especially when you're worried."

"I'll remember."

"Alright." She placed a hand on his cheek. He leaned into it, wishing he could feel the touch. "Just don't worry yourself into the tomb too early."

He smiled, causing her to smile, too.

"That my Yami."

He reached up, taking her out stretched hand in his, holding it tightly. "And you? Will you alright?"

"Yeah, everything is just peachy."

Yami gave her a look, and she sighed. "OK, so I'm worried too. Stuff like this has a reputation of getting out of hand."

They stood holding hands, both lost in their own thoughts. It felt good to have her here again. Things seemed clearer when she was here. He squeezed her hand, at the same time she did. Surprised they glanced looked down at their hands. Blush crept into her cheeks and she smiled up at him. She was truly beautiful.

Footsteps coming down the hall made them let go. Joey rounded the corner. "Airi, Gramps called a taxi for you, ya better get out front."

"Be right there, thanks Joey."

He nodded, glancing around the room again before leaving.

Sighing Airi let go of his hand and started towards the door. He suddenly felt panic. Soon she would be gone again. He had to tell her. "Airi."

She turned. "Yes?"

"I... I..." he growled in frustration. "I promise you Yugi will be safe."

She smiled, making his insides warm. "I know he will. Just take care of yourself too."

They came outside just as the taxi pulled up. Goodbyes came all around, wishing the group a safe journey back to the states. Rebecca gave Yugi a good bye kiss on the cheek. Yami was afraid the boys face would catch on fire. Tea looked about ready to blow some steam. Yami caught her saying something about treating a pharaoh like that, and he sighed. The other girl's feelings for his host were hard to figure out.

Airi gave her brother a hug, whispering something teasing in his ear. Yugi looked indignant, but held his sister close. "Take care sis."

"Follow your own advice for once." Airi gave him her own kiss on the forehead. She gave Yami another smile._"Take care"_

_ "You too."_

Host and spirit watched the taxi drive away.

_"I thought things would be getting back to normal."_ Yugi said. _"Now they're ten times weirder."_

_ "And seemingly more treacherous."_ Yami said.

* * *

><p>Over the loud sound of Rebecca's chatter next to her, Airi asked the taxi driver to please take her to Kame games before the airport. She hurried up the stairs to her room. Kneeling beside the bed she pulled a briefcase shaped box out from under the bed. Inside was her duel-disk. She stared at it for a moment, before taking it out. She hoped she wouldn't have to use it, but she did promise Yugi and Yami she would take care. If there was going be crazy duelists she wasn't going to be an easy target. Securing the devise in her carry on, she went to her desk. The top drawer revealed her deck. Picking it up she slip into the belt case and attached it to her belt.<p>

Back in the taxi she slipped in next to Rebecca and didn't say anything else until they reached the airport. Sitting in their seats on the flight, Nasira noticed the duel pouch. She gave Airi a look, and Airi nodded. The other girl looked worried, clearly not confident enough in her duel skills. Airi placed a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"It's just a precaution. I'm sure we'll be fine."

Nasira smiled, and leaned back. Airi looked out the window. Hopefully she wouldn't have to prove that statement wrong."

Neal met them at the airport and they were back at the house in no time. After the initial scare of the monsters everything had gone back to normal. The rest of the group were finishing up at the rock shelter and weren't there when the girls returned. Professor Hawkins sat at his cluttered desk, going over some drawing again in his notes. He accepted a hug from Rebecca, looking relieved to have her back safely. Nasira and Airi took turns filling him on what had happened in Japan. When she wasn't talking, Airi watched her mentor closely. He seemed tired and slightly distracted. She caught herself putting her hand on her deck and folded her arms so the movement wouldn't be noticed.

The professor was very interested in the stone Yugi found. He pulled out some more research, saying some stuff about a Seal of Orichalcos and feeding a great beast with the souls of monsters and humans. "My theory is that whoever is behind all these strange occurrences, is collecting offerings, using these cards and stones."

"So they'll want the most powerful to speed up the process." Airi said. "That explains wanting the God Cards."

Professor Hawkins studies the stone closer. His brow furrowed.

"Sir?" Nasira said.

"Grandpa?"

At Rebecca's voice he started, looking around at all of them. Airi didn't like the worry in his eyes. "What am I thinking? You girls have had a long trip on my expense, you must be tired. Let's get some food together, shall we?"

While they ate their sandwiches Professor Hawkins suggested a different tactic. "You girls have been working so hard on all of this. Why don't you girls take a few days off?"

"But there's so much to do." Rebecca said. "We can't just get up and leave. That's not what a college student does."

"I mean more of a change in project direction." Pro. Hawkins said. "I've heard someone tell me there are some unusual rock art images a few miles from here. Someone needs to document them. Who knows they might have something to do with Atlantis and we don't know it yet."

Airi wasn't convinced. The professor was defiantly trying to get them out of the house. "So do you want this as a day trip?"

"It will be a large project I'm sure. I suggest you take the horses and the camper. Make it more of a trip."

"Thank you, sir." Nasira shared a look with Airi.

"I want you to go too Rebecca."

"Why? There isn't any computer service that far out there, and the satellite phone is iffy."

"You won't be too far out, and it might be good for you get away from your computer."

Rebecca pouted, but agreed. The professor smiled and put a hand on her shoulder. Airi's insides twisted uncomfortably. This was to get Rebecca out of the house. Something was getting very serious.

The camper was a good size, and with the prospect of outdoors made the prospect of living in close proximity to the other girls less of a problem. They would travel out later that afternoon, when the others came back with the car to tow the trailer. Rebecca put herself in charge of the horses, leaving the other girls to carry the bags down to the trailer.

"What's going on?" Nasira said. "I've never seen him this agitated. Even Neal looks a bit on edge."

Airi glanced over at the pilot. He put on a good show, but there was a definite strain in his manor.

"Maybe you should call Ishizu, while we still have phone coverage." Airi threw another bag on the fold out couch. "Maybe she's seen something."

Airi walked back to the house, and her own phone started ringing. It was Grandpa.

"I just wanted to tell you the news, in case Yugi didn't inform you."

"What's happened?"

"Don't worry, nothing bad has happened."

The television was on, the international news. Film footage from Domino, Japan showed a disturbance of the day before, consisting of a strange eye over the city, and a strange dragon which had fought it off.

"I don't believe you, Gramps." Airi said coldly. "What has been going on?"

"You saw the news?"

"What happened?"

"There was this eye; sucking the monsters towards it and making them fade. Yugi went running out of the house in his pjs and summoned this card I have never seen before. He scared the thing away and good thing too."

Airi let out a long breath. "I can't leave them alone for a moment."

"But that wasn't the news I wanted to tell you. I'm calling to tell you he and the group just left for America."

Airi nearly dropped the phone. "They're coming here?"

"It was rather sudden; they just got the tape from Pegasus the morning after you lef-"

"THEY GOT A TAPE FROM PEGASUS"

"Calm down, you'll make me deaf."

Airi took a few breaths. "Gramps, what were you thinking? That guy is a nut case who rivals Seto in ego."

"Nothing happened, and they were invited to see him at Industrial Illusions. He said it was urgent."

"All of them are coming to America because a nut case in a video tape told them too? What about school?"

"Term ended yesterday. I just wanted you to know. Maybe they could visit you when their done."

"Oh, I'll make sure they do." Airi was going to have a few things to say to that brother of hers.

"Things are alright over there?"

"Just fine. If they call you, tell them to call the house. I'll be out of phone range for a little while."

"What for?"

"A project. I've got to go. Love you grandpa." she hung up.

"Everything alright?" Pro. Hawkins came out of his office.

"Yep, just Pegasus summoned my brother to the States."

Pro. Hawkins looked alarmed. "Did he say why?"

"No, I didn't ask. Professor, what's going on?"

He looked nervous, but managed to smile. "Things are getting a little more serious then I first expected."

"Then we should be helping you."

"No," he's tone was firm. "I don't want any of you girls near this place."

"Why?"

He looked around to make sure they were alone. "I'm afraid my investigations might have attracted some unwanted attention. It is probably only my imagination, but I would feel much better if you girls stayed away from the house for s few days. At least until I know it's safe to come back."

Airi didn't like the sound of this. "Are you sure there is nothing we can do?"

"There is some rock art I would like looked at, and it will help to have a younger person's perspective." his face became grave again and he put a hand on her shoulder. "Airi, please promise me, no matter what happens, nothing will happen to Rebecca."

Airi nodded. "You have my word, sir."

"Thank you." he patted her shoulder, and then turned to the girl who had just entered. "Ah, Nasira, would you come make sure I've collected the right files. No good sending you to the middle of nowhere if you don't have the right papers."

He led the way into his office, and Airi caught the other girl's eye. Nasira shook her head, and Airi frowned. Still no news from Ishizu. She ran her fingers through her hair, fingers brushing the diadem.

The dig group came back before sundown, and Zac wasn't very pleased to be sent out on another errand after a day of work. Scowling he attached the rover to the camper, and Nasira rode in the passenger seat. Rebecca and Airi followed behind on the two horses. Airi had some experiences on the animals when she first arrived in America, but still didn't have complete confidence in her riding skill. Still, Ptolemy was a well behaved animal and didn't give her much trouble. As usual, Rebecca was talking about her and Yugi, sometimes addressing the horse Copernicus instead of Airi so she didn't require an answer.

The spot was several miles away, far enough to make the trip back and forth inconvenient for daily use. If the professor wanted them out of the way then he picked a good spot. The place was quite isolated, only the hills and canyons in the area. Zac stayed around long enough to make sure the tailor was secured before driving away. Seeing him leaving Airi got the annoyed feeling of being marooned.

Despite the circumstances of their stay it was a nice place. The night was uneventful, besides the argument of who got the bed. Rebecca won, so the other girls had to make do with the coach and the padded bench in the kitchen unit. The next morning the jet lag and nerves made all of them irritable. Airi finally snapped at Rebecca, telling her real college students ate all their food instead of letting the bacon get cold.

Nasira decided to continue the identification of the pictures from the ruins, and Rebecca was behind on her actual school work, so Airi decided to go and look for the rock art alone. Going alone might not be smart, but she had to get out of Rebecca's radius for an hour at least.

Riding Ptolemy, they headed up the higher ground. Following the map the professor gave her she followed the winding paths. They became narrow and she dismounted to make it easier for the horse. The place she was looking for proved to be a side path, hidden from the main path by large clumps of sage brush. Leaving the horse at the entrance to the path she started down.

It was long before she found what she was looking for. It was an indentation in the rock, protected from direct contact with the elements and hard to determine from the rest of the rocks. Adjusting the flash on the camera she stepped closer.

They were incredible. She'd seen images of pictographs before, but these were by some of the most elaborate she'd ever seen. Above the dots, geometric shapes and picture of animals was a scene she hadn't seen in the records. Fascinated she took a step closer.

Most noticeable were the dragons. Three of them carved into the stone slab, their extended wings and poised bodies faded by time, but still beautifully clear. They stood at the front of a group of figures, possibly an army, defending them against what looked like a dark snake writhing out of the sky above them. Under them stood three figures, two people and something she guessed was a dog. Under the snake was a single figure, a man who seemed to be holding something like a large rock before him.

Airi frowned at the images. She wasn't much for reading old drawings, but these were too close to what had been happening. Three dragons. She smirked. Seto would probably have said they were his blue-eyes; Always making things about him. It might just be the drawing, but the dragons all looked different from each other. She hadn't seen any images of dragons in the records. Then again there were lots of things they didn't know about this new threat.

Snapping a few pictures, she checked the digital images for clarity. One of the dragons caught her eye. He was closest to the giant snake, apparently about to go into combat with it. There was just something about it. She found herself reaching for it, and then stopped. She couldn't touch something his old, the oils in her hands would hurt it. Minding her distance she took another step closer. For being a carving it looked very believable. Grandpa's description of a dragon saving Domino surfaced in her memory. Maybe there was a connection? She was really starting to hate coincidences. She took another picture for good measure.

Glancing at her watch she saw it was nearly noon. She should head back to make sure Rebecca didn't drive Nasira mad. Her friend must have patience beyond belief. Maybe living in a tomb had benefits. She chuckled, putting the camera back in her bag. She turned to leave, and froze.

Standing in front of her was a large, white wolf. It stood motionless, watching her with dark eyes. Fear froze her in place. The two of them stare at each other, neither moving. In her clouded mind Airi vaguely remembered someone saying when facing an animal never look it in the eye. She tried to look away, but her body wasn't listening. She was trapped, backed into a corner with the carving behind her.

She blinked. The wolf moved; tilting its head to the side, its tail twitched. Was that a good or bad sign? Suddenly it was gone. Relief flooded through her and she had to lean against the wall of the cave, breathing hard as her legs regained their feeling. That was close.

Realizing she was leaning on the carvings, she hurriedly took a step back. The three images of the people and dog caught her eye. Now she looked closer the animal looked too big for a dog, more like a wolf. She shook herself. Great, now she was going to be seeing wolves everywhere.

Remembering her horse she hurried back up the trail. Ptolemy looked at her, standing where she'd left him. He didn't seem disturbed at all that there had been a large predator in the area. Come to think of it, she hadn't heard him make a sound when the wolf appeared. Had she imaged the whole thing? Maybe she was finally losing her mind.

She rode back up to camp, just in time to see Rebecca and Nasira having an argument outside of the camper. The other horse was saddled and it looked like Rebecca was going to ride the horse back to the house.

"It's been a day, you can last that long without going back." Nasira was saying as Airi dismounted.

"I don't' care. Somethings fishy and I want to see my grandpa." Rebecca turned to Airi. "Back me up. Tell her I can go."

A loud rumble interrupted the argument. Looking around there were no clouds.

"Look!" Nasira pointed. Over the horizon back towards the house a black plume of smoke rose above the desert.

"GRANDPA" Rebecca was on her horse in an instant and galloped away.

"Rebecca!" Airi shouted, but the girl was already too far away. Airi swung up on her horse. "Sira, come on!"

"Wait." the other girl ran inside.

"Nasira, get on the horse!"

The girl came back out, shoving something in her pocket. Scrambling on the horse's back she wrapped her arms around Airi's middle as the other girl kicked the horse into a gallop.

After what felt like eternity they reached the ruins of the house. Both girls stared in disbelief. It was completely demolished; any pieces remaining were being devoured in the fire. The excavation crew, also looking like they just arrived, stood in a stunned huddle by the jeep. One of the girls was trying to calm a near hysterical Rebecca. The girls dismounted, Nasira taking the reins as Airi ran towards the others.

Zac was shouting orders. He turned at Airi's approach. "You guys alright?"

"Yeah, we are. You guys?"

"Most of us were at the dig sight when it went off."

"Most of us?"

Zac pointed towards the rover. Laying under it, severely burned and gasping for air, was Neal. Airi knelt by his side. Parts of his limbs were missing and the rest were badly burned. Blood seeped slowly onto the dirt. Airi swallowed, pushing back her nausea. "Anyone know what happened?"

"From what we could understand, someone wanted the professor." Zac's anger was barley contained as he spoke. "Neal tried to intervene, but couldn't stop them. They left him outside the building when it went off."

Airi accepted the dampened neckerchief Kelsey handed her and draped it over Neal's forehead. "The professor?"

"No trace."

Airi gently moved a clump of singed hair out of a open wond on Neal's forehead. "He needs an ambulance."

"We called the police. They'll be here soon."

Neal's eyes snapped open. He grabbed Airi hand, pulling her close. "... fessor?" he gasped.

"No Neal." Airi tried to keep the tremble out of her voice. "You did your best. Relax. It's going to be alright."

He didn't loosen his grip. Shaking from the effort he held out a crumpled piece of paper with damaged other hand. "Pro … fessor." he repeated.

Airi took the paper from his bleeding hand. "We'll get him back, just hang on, please Neal."

"Neal?" Nasira came up, standing with a hand over her mouth. "Oh, Neal."

The corner of his mouth twitched, then his eyes faded and the gasps stopped. Silence, except for Rebecca's continued sobs, weighed on the air. Almost in a trance, Airi closed the pilot's eyes and unwrapped the handkerchief so it covered his face. She stood, putting an arm around Nasira and leading her away from the smell of burning wood and flesh. Behind them Zac started shouting again, though Airi didn't understand the words through the ringing in her ears.

The house was gone, but the car shed was in one piece. Airi lead the other girl out of the sun. They sat on the back of one of the trucks. Some of the tools were out of place, and Neal's cap lay on the floor. It must have fallen as he ran to help the professor. Seeing the hat Nasira broke down completely. Airi pulled her close, letting her sob into her shoulder. She was too in shock to cry, but she knew the tears would come soon enough.

The paper Neal handed her was still crumpled up in her hand. One handed, she smoothed it on her lap. It was an envelope made of sickly green paper. One word was written in block letters.

**Pharaoh**

* * *

><p>Ok, i almost cried killing Neal off, so i hope you guys liked the chapter. Sorry about the cliffhanger, but it's all i could manage with my schedule.<p>

Anyway, please review. I hope to hear from you. We are getting into the REALLY tense stuff, so suggestions are welcome.

Thank you for reading, and have a great weekend.


	40. Chapter 40

Ok, first, really sorry it's taken so long to update. Any complaints about this, talk to the fates controlling my life. School is over so hopefully that means more writing time, but no promises.

Special thanks goes to Holly and VampireSiren, and all the others who reviewed the early chapters and told me their favorite parts. I like knowing what I'm doing right. As always a giant THANK YOU AND LOTS OF HUGS to everyone who left me a review. they were greatly needed during finals week. you're all AWESOME.

And in response to the typos people have reported, they have been noted and will get changed ... when this story is over. I can't promese that the typos will be fewer from here on out, but I will try harder. Also, thanks to battousaisgirl16 for the edits.

House keeping, i don't own Yugioh. Airi, and the other OCs are mine.

Chapter 40

For once in his existence, Yami would like to get information without worrying about his friends losing their souls.

Since arriving in the States, the group had been left at an abandoned gas station, been saved from a motorcycle gang from a disguised Mai Valentine, only to arrive at Industrial Illusions to have Mai challenge Joey to a duel for his soul. Yami was sure Airi would have called this a "typical day."

The duel had just ended, and still no one was really sure what had just happened. At one point it looked like Mai was going to win, but then Joey revealed he had a dragon card similar to the one Yugi had gotten a few nights back. Playing that card turned the tides of the duel, but then it had been interrupted by another member of the Oricalchos group breaking the seal and escaping with Mai. Joey had been passed out on the floor, but was otherwise unharmed. He was still going on how it was impossible for Mai to be on the bad guys side willingly. He kept saying brainwashed and he would save her, but Yami had stopped listening while back.

To top everything off, both Duke and the Kaiba brothers had showed up out of the blue. Duke, mentioning something about visiting Charlotte and driving Rex and Weevil here, was responsible for the security breach, meaning the group was able to move around the company building. Kaiba was his obnoxious self, claiming Pegasus had tried to buy up his company and was going to stop it. Yugi said he felt a headache coming on, and Yami's own mind spun in agitation.

Yami stood detached, and walked a few steps away from the others, trying to collect what sense he had left. Pegasus was out of the picture it seemed, but clearly had something to do with all of this. Also, being the puzzle man he was he probably left something for them to find. Nagging at the back of his mind was another fear; if Pegasus was mixed up with this Oricalchos stuff, then how long would it take them to get to the professor? Or Airi. He pushed the thoughts away. Nothing was going to happen to her, he would make sure of that.

Something touched his arm and he turned sharply, fists ready for contact.

Yugi's eyes widened as he stepped back. _"Hey it's only me."_

Yami froze, realizing what he'd almost done, and let his hands fall to his sides. _"What?"_

_"I tried to use the link but you didn't hear me. Are you alright?"_

_"I'm fine." _Yami lied. _"What did you need to tell me?"_

_"Well, remember that card with the key on it we got in Pegasus' package back home? Well Duke things he know which door will accept it. They're heading up there now."_

_ "Alright." _Yami followed.

Joey was still kneeling on the floor, staring at the place Mai had been standing during the duel. He jerked when Yugi touched his arm.

"It's going to be alright, Joey." Yugi said. "Let's catch up to the others." They could hear Tristan and Kaiba arguing from around the corner.

"Thanks, Yuge." Joey tried to smile. His face was similar to how Yami felt, like something was wrong and he was determined to fix it. Yami followed behind, gaze flitting around the room to make sure no other unwelcome visitors showed up.

They got to the door with a key card lock on it.

"Now what?" Duke said. "You guys have the card right?"

"But it's not that kind." Tea said.

Yugi slid the card through the reader, and it clicked. The door swung open to reveal a dark room.

"Who wants to go first?" Tristan said.

Kaiba stepped though with a "humph" followed by Mokuba.

"Let's shut the door and run." Joey suggested.

The rest followed, but Yugi lagged behind, his expression clearly nervous. Yami wasn't surprised. Despite being on the same side, going anywhere involving Pegasus had an air of distrust. Memories of their first meeting the one eye man still made Yami temper flair.

He put a hand on the Yugi's shoulder. "I can take over from here."

Yugi nodded and they switched. Yami stepped into the room just as the lights came on. It wasn't a pretty sight. Larger than life Toon-Monsters statues and props littered the room, leering down at them with larger than life eyes and grinning with sickening goofy grins.

"I hate Toons." Kaiba muttered, and for once the others were in agreement.

Yami took a few more steps into the room, and the door close behind them with a loud bang. Their shouts of surprise were interrupted by the appearance of Pegasus. Or, more correctly, the hologram version of Pegasus.

"Yugi-Boy." the white haired man's voice was as annoying as ever. "Welcome to my private room. I hope you like it. I did the interior decorating myself. Isn't it impressive?"

"Get over yourself." Tristan muttered. Tea hissed at him to be quiet.

"To get to business" hologram Pegasus said. "If you're watching this then it means I've lost my soul to the enemy. I should really explain everything shouldn't I? Well, it all started when someone wanted to buy up my company. Of course I wouldn't dream of it, but I did get some information about the individual who wanted to do so. His name is Dartz, and he's got power, Yugi-Boy, lots of power. We're all in danger. Dartz is planning on using my game to end all of civilization. He has to be stopped. With some help from an expert I've been learning more about the history of Duel Monsters, and this threat is far from new. According to what I've learned, the duel monsters were being used long before the pyramids were built."

"Atlantis." Yami said.

"Back then there was this really powerful monster called the Levianthan, and I don't like the sound of him at all. This monster used the souls of monsters and humans to increase power, and judging from the current events the process is beginning. Dartz is going to resurrect the beast."

Yami remembered the man he dueled a few days back talking about waking a great beast and how the souls of the duel monsters were being eaten the night he and Yugi got the Eye of Temaeus card. His fist clenched at the mention of human souls. This Dartz didn't sound any better than Evil Bakura.

"You're our only hope." Pegasus said. "I've created an exclusive card just for the occasion, and it's hidden in this room. I can't tell you how to use it, someone might be listening. It's hidden in this room. I'm sure a puzzle genius like you will have not trouble finding it." the hologram broke up and disappeared.

"Great, twisted wise guy." Joey said. "how are we suppose to know where it is in a crazy room like this?"

They all looked around. There was a toon version for the duel monster cards represented. All except one.

_"Pot of Greed." _Yugi said. _"It lets you get extra cards."_

Yami repeated his host's words, and Tristan was the first to the giant jar. He reached in and pulled out the card. He stared at it.

"It's blank." he held it up, showing no image on it's surface.

"You dweeps to wake up." Kaiba said. "this is obviously a plot, a joke Pegasus cooked ups just for idiots like you. While he's distracting you with this charade, he's out there plotting on taking over KaibaCorp."

"That's enough!" Yami rounded on him. "This isn't just about you Kaiba. Maybe if you would look around you would see there are more things in danger besides your company."

"Don't preach to me, Yugi." Kaiba snapped. "Unless it involves me, I don't want to hear any more about it."

Yami pulled out his Eye of Temaeus. "Did you get a card like this?"

Mokuba's eyes widened. "Seto, it looks like that card you-"

"Where did you get that?" Kaiba demanded.

"Same place you did." Joey said, pulling out Claw of Hermos. "I guess you got one, too."

Scowling, Kaiba pulled out his own card; the Fang of Critius.

Yami smirked. "Looks like you are involved."

All three cards started glowing. All eyes watched as the shine continued to brighten. Joey's expression was awed, while Kaiba held on to his disdain. Yami watched the cards intently, and felt his host doing the same. He felt drawn to the cards, as if the dragons were speaking to them. In his mind's eye he could see three silhouettes of warriors, which grew into dragons. He blinked and images were gone, and the cards' glow starting to faded.

"That was crazy." Joey said.

"We have been chosen to fight this threat again." Yami said, more to himself and Yugi than the others.

"Get real." Kaiba slid his card back into his deck. "I'm in control of my own life."

"You can't deny what just happened." Yami said. "We're part of a team, and you know it."

Kaiba turned away. "I don't do the teamwork thing. I have a company to run." he left the room, Mokuba following behind him. The door closed with a decisive thud.

"Don't worry about it, Yuge. We don't need him around." Joey held up his card. "With Hermos, those hoodlums won't stand a chance."

"Glad to see you're back to normal." Tristan said.

Outside Duke offered to give them a ride to their next stop. Tristan made a remark about his visiting his 'girlfriend', and their following argument rang through the ally way. Yami climbed into the back with Joey and a still arguing Tristan while Tea got the passenger seat of the convertible.

"So where do I go?" Duke said, pulling onto a major street.

"Well, with all this crazy stuff we better go talk to the professor." Tea said.

Yami had nearly forgotten he and Airi were again on the same continent. They weren't close enough for a clear connection, but maybe he could still sense something. As if in answer, a faint emotion shot through his chest. It was hard to make out. He closed his eyes, focusing on the feeling. It came again, stronger this time. His eyes snapped open. He felt fear and grief.

_"Yami, did you feel that?" _Yugi's sounded panicked.

"Tea, I need your phone." Yami said.

"Sure, but why?" Tea handed it over. He didn't answer as he dialed the number. The dial-tone was annoying in his panic.

_"Gandpa did say she wouldn't have reception out there." _Yugi tried to ease both of their rising fears. _"She got sent out on a mission for the professor, right, so that doesn't mean she's in trouble."_

"Uh, Yugi." Duke said. "I think you need to hear this."

Yami hadn't realized the car radio was and he forced himself to focus on the local news.

"Police were on the scene of a gas explosion this morning at the house of Professor Arthur Hawkins, who recently made the news for the discovery of an underwater ruins off the coast of California. The majority of the crew were away from the house at the time of the explosion, and no official report to cause has been released. One casualty is reported, and Professor Hawkins has been reported as missing. And now we return you to your hour of music."

The following cheerful notes were lost on the group.

Tristan spoke first. "When Pegasus said he talked to an expert, do you think he meant-"

Joey interrupted with a rant of dirty words, which Tea was too shocked to correct. Yami's hand closed into a fist around the phone in his hand. In the back of his mind he felt Yugi trembling with panic, fueling his own rage.

"Duke." Yami's growl scared the others into silence. "Take us there. Now!"

* * *

><p>At an unknown location a young woman watched the car's progression on a portable tracking device. She'd been give strict orders to watch the Nameless Pharaoh's progress. From the coordinates, gained from the phone signals, the car was heading towards the Hawkins' place. Memories of what she'd seen from the helicopter flashed across her mind. She shuttered, pushing stray black hair our of her eyes.<p>

Steps behind her made her turn. Rafael approached, returning from the small shed farther down the path.

"How is he?" she asked.

"The drugs finally took effect. He wasn't much help, but he won't be a threat. He seemed pretty upset that we destroyed all of his research. He won't be much trouble from now on." He sat on the stone like bench next to her. "Where is the pharaoh now?"

"He seems to be traveling towards the Hawkins house."

"Good. He'll get my challenge soon." '

She nodded, eyes fixed on the screen.

"Cerys?" his hand stroked her hair. "Something's bothering you."

"It's nothing."

"Cerys."

She sighed before turning to face him. "I need to know. Did you kill that boy?"

His expression didn't change, but she could see something flicker across his eyes. "What boy?"

"On the radio. They said there was a death, and you said something about the pilot giving you trouble."

"You were there. You saw what happened."

"I was in the copter. It's hard to see things clearly." she bit her lip. "Did you mean to do it?"

Rafael looked up at the darkening sky. "Some things are necessary."

She looked back down at the screen. "I don't see things like you and Dartz. I'm sorry, Raf, I just don't get it."

"Cerys, you know why we're doing this."

She didn't answer, but let herself be pulled into a one armed hug. She closed her eyes and leaned against him.

"You know when the beast is released and the new order is established, then you'll see. It will be amazing, just like I promised."

"I know." she kissed him on the cheek. "I'm trying to understand I really am. I guess I'm just slow."

"You will understand soon." he smoothed her hair before standing again. "I need to tell the master our progress." with that he was gone, pulling out his communicator as he went.

Cerys sighed, turning back to the moving dot on the screen. Eventually this would make sense to her, and the world would be better. She just needed to trust Rafael.

* * *

><p>The police kept the dig crew answering questions for hours. Airi and the others did their best to cooperate, though no one felt like talking. After her breakdown in the car shed, Nasira was eventually calm enough to answer questions. Despite her haunted expression, she assured Airi she could do it by herself. She walked away from the sounds of police radios and smells of burned wreckage. She overheard some of the other students talk about getting back to the campus to get away from the insanity. She also felt their glances as she passed.<p>

Airi was grateful to have some time to collect her thoughts. The envelope felt heavy in her pocket. She hadn't shown that it to the police. It didn't concern them. She looked over the rest of the group. Rebecca was unnaturally quiet, going over the damage report with the officers. She had to give the girl credit for putting up a brave front. She didn't think she could handle it. A mental picture of the game-shop in ruins flashed across her eyes and she shuttered. She walked a little farther, but couldn't escape the smell of smoke and blood. This was turning into Battle City all over again. She wiped her eyes. She was not going to crack this easy.

Someone held out a tissue, and she jumped to see Zac standing next to her. She nodded her thanks, taking it and wiping her eyes. Zac stood there, unsure what else to do. His hands clenched and unclenched helplessly as they watched the officers and paramedics walking around. Airi didn't know why the paramedics were staying. The only one who was hurt was dead. She crumpled the tissue in her fist.

Zac cleared his throat. "I'll send one of the guys out with the rover to get the camper."

Airi shook her head. "I'm not going back with you."

"Eh?"

"That attack wasn't a coincidence. I've dealt with people like this before. They'll go for the duelists, and won't care who gets in the way. If I go back with you they'll suspect the entire crew is involved."

"You're more vulnerable out by yourself."

Again she shook her head. "I don't think so. If they wanted us they would have gotten us by now. They killed Neal …" she took a calming breath. "They killed him because he was always with the professor on his trips to diving sites. They must have now about us girls, but we were always on site doing research, so I guess they didn't see us as a threat. Sending us away kept us from getting blown up." _Or soul snatched_, she thought, remembering Yugi's recent duels.

"It's out of your hands now." Zac said. "They'll find the professor, and you girls need to stay where it's safe."

"I'm a duelist. My family has a reputation of getting involved with the other side of the game. Best thing I can do stay away from the rest of the crew."

"You have experience with nut cases?"

Airi tucked a loose strand behind her ear, fingers brushing against her diadem. "In a manner of speaking."

He shook his head. "Well, you're not a student, so I can't force you, but I'd wish you'd reconsider. I mean, research is important, but this is going to far. This Atlantis thing has nothing to do with you."

"That's where you're wrong. I'm not the target, but my brother's involved." Airi said. "I'm not going anywhere until these creeps are put away."

"I can respect that." Zac glared at the ruins. "Make sure you take them down."

"You can count on that." Airi said.

Zac walk away, leaving Airi by herself. She folded her arms, trying to hold herself together. She might be good at faking confidence,but she still hadn't mastered feeling it.

"Airi?"

She turned to find Nasira and Rebecca standing next to her.

"Zac said something about you're not going back." Nasira's voice sounded about ready to crack.

"If you aren't going, then neither am I." Rebecca readjusted her glasses. "I've made up my mind and there is nothing you can say that will convince me otherwise."

"Fine."

Rebecca stared. "Really?"

"It's your trailer I'm staying at, I can't really kick you out of it." also she'd probably do the same if it was her grandpa missing instead.

"I'm staying, too." Nasira said.

"No your not."

"What?" Nasira's expression hardened. "You think I'm not qualified enough?"

Airi shook her head. "It's not that, Sira. I know what the professor gave you."

She stiffened. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Airi glanced at Rebecca, and then at the others. Who knew what spies could be around, lip reading. Airi switch to speaking in broken Ancient Egyptian. "You have the duplicates of all the files, don't you?"

Nasira's hand felt unconsciously to the pocket of her jeans, before remembering herself and folding her arms. "How did-"

"I just know." Airi glanced around again. "From the state of the place, they managed to destroy all of the main files, paper and computer. You have what's left. If we split up, they'll think your the grieving girlfriend who can't take it anymore and possibly leave you alone."

Nasira blushed, tears again appearing. "We were never-"

"I know, sorry." Airi hurriedly cut in. "I just hope they think that. They're probably watching what's going on, and they definitely know my family if they left a calling card. Splitting up will keep the research safe, and we might need it later."

"So you want me to run while the rest of you run around doing the dangerous stuff? What if you … " her voice failed.

Airi wrapped her in a hug. "Sira, I'm just as scared as you." she admitted. "I'm not doing this to prove anything, I'm just trying to out think them. Don't you want to beat these guys?" she felt her friend nod. "The professor trusted you, so you need to make sure no one gets them. It's going to work out. Do it for the Professor. Do it for Neal."

Nasira's grip tightened. "You'll keep me informed?"

"As much as I can."

Rebecca had been watching, trying to figure out what should could from their conversation. She seemed to have gotten the main gist because she also wrapped her arms around both girls. The three of them stood there a long time, hanging on to each other.

At long last the officers left, followed soon after by the dig members heading back to the city before it got too dark. Zac again offered them a ride into the city, but Airi refused. Nasira gave both girls another hug before climbing into the rover. Zac promised she would be alright. They drove away, making Airi feel ever more like she was being abandoned. She and Rebecca shared a look, before going back to the horses and starting the long trek back.

Rebecca said something about making the radio phone work, and disappeared inside the motor home. Airi led both horses to their make shift shelter. She went through the motions of making sure they were taken care of, but didn't comprehend what she was doing until she stood back outside the door. She sat on the steps, staring out at the darkening landscape. It was quiet, but not peaceful. She rubbed her arms, trying to push back the fear creeping over her skin.

What was she thinking? Out in the middle of nowhere with killer psychos running around and she thought they had a chance? Neal was dead and the professor could be anywhere, in any condition. Yugi and the others were close, meaning they could be under attack right now. She checked her phone again, even though she knew there was no reception. There hadn't been reception at the house either, probably thanks to those villains. She shoved it back in her pocket and let out a dry sob. She just hoped Yugi was alright. She hugged her knees, burring her face against her dusty jeans. She wanted Yami. Things seemed better when he was there. She wiped away a lose stray tear. She was slipping; her poker-face wasn't doing a good job fooling herself.

A banging and a flood of cursing reminded her of Rebecca. She should probably go in an makes sure the girl didn't burn the trailer down. She took another breath, but it sounded more like a sob. Something suddenly appeared in her peripheral vision, nearly knocking her off the steps.

"Airi?" Yami's transparent figure stood in front of her, worry and tension etched in every in of him. "Thank the go-"

Airi ran to him, colliding into him so he staggered back. She latched on to him, letting action speak how much she missed him. She felt his arms wrap securely around her, his hand gently pressing her face against his chest.

"Did they hurt you?" his voice was quiet, but dangerous.

She shook her head. "I'm fine."

"Liar." but he relaxed. "The others will be here soon." he paused. "We saw the ruins."

She didn't loosen her grip, afraid he would disappear if she did. "I'm alright. It was Neal they killed. He tried to stop them taking the professor and they left him by the building when it blew. I could have done something, I could have . . ." she let her voice fade, afraid it would let the tears flow is she continued. She knew there was nothing she could have done, and hating the situation even more.

She felt Yami stroked her hair and she let the feeling sooth her. "We'll get them, Airi. I promise you. I'll fix this. Not matter what, I'll stop them."

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry it's so short, but that's where it wanted to end.

For those of you who know the show, you know what's next. Those who don't, just know it's not going to be pretty. That being said, please review so I'm sure you all still care what's going on in this story so I will make myself sit down and write. I'm really not looking forward to these next few chapters.

Anyway, thank you again for reading. You're the best :) Take care and God bless.


	41. Chapter 41

Hey, did you miss me? Sorry about the delay, and to those of you who asked, no I'm not taking a break. Honestly, i was just procrastinating. Maybe after you read you'll understand.

House keeping. Thank you to all of you readers for your support. Special thanks goes to battousaisgirl16 for edits and grapejuce101 for putting up with my chats for ideas.

I don't own yugioh. I did do some changing on the cannon, but i hope it makes sense. If you're confused, please let me know and i'll try to explain.

Chapter 41

The car with the others arrived a few moments later. At the sound of the motor, Rebecca came out of the trailer, wielding a screwdriver like a sword. Airi quickly explained what happened. As soon as she heard who was in the car, Rebecca dropped the weapon and ran to the car, yelling for Yugi. The car pulled out front, everyone looking strained after seeing what was left of the professors house. Yugi barely got out of the car before he was attacked by the younger girl. He put up with her crying, saying encouraging things while looking over her head at his sister, looking her over as Yami had done earlier.

After a lot of reassurances and explanations, the group finally went into the the motor-home. Tea offered to make tea to calm everyone down. Yugi had to sit next to Rebecca, but made sure his sister sat on his other side. Yami stood on Airi's other side, hand on her shoulder. He listened carefully as the girls told about what they knew about the disappearance of the professor. The descriptions only fulled Yami's anger even more, which he fraught to control. These people would pay when he caught up with them.

Airi produced the envelope that had been left at the site. The **Pharaoh** on the front seemed to be accusing him. This was more danger he was posing on his friends. Yugi took the envelop, glancing at his other half as if to ask permission to open mail addressed to him. Yami nodded, and stepped behind him to be able to read the note over his host's shoulder. It was typed and to the point.** Be at Lonely Point at dawn. Come alone.**

"It wants me to go to some place called Lonely Point, and to come alone." Yugi paraphrased the note for the others.

"Go alone, my deck." Joey said. "No way are you facing those creeps without back up."

"We're dealing with someones life here, Joey." Tea reminded. "We have to do what they say."

"He's still not going alone." Duke said. "We can take him to this point thing, and then wait out of sight. He'd still look alone."

Yugi shook his head. "I don't want to put anyone in danger, especially not the professor."

Rebecca gripped his arm tighter.

Airi shook her head. "I have to side with Duke. Going alone is never a good plan."

"The letter says it wants me alone." Yugi said. "If we all go then they might do something to the professor."

"Lonely Point is to far for you to walk, and we can stay out of sight." Airi's tone left no left no room for argument.

Yugi sighed, folding the note. "Fine, we'll all go in the morning."

Yami gave his host a side glance. The note said at dawn, but Yugi had managed to keep that part hidden from the others. He didn't need the mind link to know what his host was thinking. They were going to do this alone.

Once agreed, the discussion was dropped. Tea started making dinner, refusing Airi's offer to help. The boys were all willing to help, but became more of a hindrance in the small space. Yugi and Rebecca disappeared outside to get some fresh air. Since she was forbidden to help in the kitchen, Airi retrieved a map of the area and took it outside to study it. Yami sat next to her on the front steps as she looked it over. Usually being in her company was pleasant, but all he felt was agitated. He could feel her worry and pent up frustrations. He hated seeing her like this, and despised knowing he was part of the problem. How many more lunatics were out there to get him? Evil Marik had been bad enough, but this Dartz and his followers were willing to kill for what they wanted.

"If you think any more aloud you might as well use the link." Airi said, still looking over the map.

Yami started from his stupor. "I wasn't thinking anything."

She looked up, eye brow raised. "Then maybe you should work on hiding your emotions better." she looked back at the map. "This Dartz guy, he's got you worried."

"And you're not?" Yami looked indignant. "You're not good at hiding you emotions either."

"Point taken." Airi put the map down again. "Whoever this guy is, he's good. I can't believe he got to Mai." hearing about her friend's betrayal had hit her hard. "She isn't easy to convince, and even harder to fool. Dartz seems to have gotten in her head, good. If he can get to her, than he could get to anyone." she was looking towards where Yugi and Rebecca were talking a short distance away.

Yami tensed. "He won't get a chance to get to anyone else."

Airi's hand slid over his. They stayed like that for a while, both lost in their own thoughts. Sounds of raised voices and clanging pots and pans came from the kitchen, but they faded as things seemed to be gotten under control. Yugi and Rebecca still talked, or mainly it looked like Rebecca was talking while Yugi tried to give some encouragement. Yami watched, half smiling. The sight gave a strange sense of normal life to the crazy circumstances.

"I'm worried about Joey." Airi said.

Yami glanced towards the trailer. "He's still alive. I don't think Tea did any real harm."

She giggled. "No, not that. I mean about the whole Mai working for the bad guys." her expression turned serious. "I hope he doesn't take any unnecessary risks."

"It's Joey." Yami pointed out. "Why the sudden concern?"

She gave him a look. "He'll try to get her to snap out of it. Of course I'm worried. He probably challenge her again, or Dartz to get her back, and these people snatch souls." she looked up at the stars. "I don't want him to get hurt, but he'll probably do it anyway. People in love aren't always sensible."

Yami looked down at their hands. "Would you?"

"Sorry?"

He looked up at her confused expression. "If something happened, to someone you cared about, would you do something crazy?"

She stared at him, understanding replacing the confusion. Night sounds filled the awkward silence. She looked from him to Yugi, then up at the sky. His gaze didn't shift from her face. He had to know. At last, she looked back at him, eyes meeting his. Her expression was impossible to read.

"If something happened to _someone_." she swallowed, but continued. "someone I cared about, I would do anything, anything, to help him."

Yami nodded, he knew she meant what she had said, and that meant she would put herself in danger. Images of Battle City, of her collapsing in agony so he could finish a duel, played across his mind. This finalized his decision. She wasn't going to that meeting with Dartz's man tomorrow. He wasn't letting her anywhere near a threat. "You will never get put in that position, I promise." Airi's eyes widened in surprise at the surety of his promise, but she leaned against his shoulder as she looked back to the map. His body was filled with tingles, he tried to push them and the thoughts that came with them away, but they were far too pleasant for him to be successful.

"There's the point." she indicated a spot on the map. "it's several miles from here, but I'm sure it will take no time in Dukes car."

Yami nodded. He looked over at the make shift horse pen. That would work as well.

Airi suddenly sat up. Yugi and Rebecca came back, at the same moment Tea called that dinner was ready. This was followed by a crash sound and Joey saying he was sorry. Rebecca charged in to see the damage. Airi shrugged, smiling at both of them before entering too.

The two boys stayed behind. Yugi's face was grim.

He turned to Yami. "Dawn?"

Yami nodded. "We'll go when they're asleep."

Sharing a small trailer was a group of teens was not fun. The boys found what space they could in the small living area while the girls occupied the bedroom. Airi gathered up Nasira's things to make room for Tea, half listening to the other girls conversations. Sliding the box under the bed, she stood and finally registered what they were talking about.

"The pharaoh is going to take care of this you'll see." Tea was saying. "He's defeated worse than these creeps. He's the most powerful duelest I've seen."

"Well, I've seen Yugi duel, and I'm sure he'll get Grandpa back." Rebecca said. "He promised me."

Airi shook her head. "Have you considered _they'll_ do it, as a _team_?"

The other girls weren't paying attention. Airi climbed into bed, but her mind wouldn't relax. Even when the the other two drifted off she lay stared up at the ceiling, trying to figure how some ways to help tomorrow without interfering. Also Yami's conversation on the front steps was confusing. He was acting even more agitated recently. She wished there was a way to calm him down, but she was just as worried. Hopefully things would get better after they dealt with Dartz's man and got the professor back. Still, the certainty he showed on the front steps was reassuring. It gave her a glimmer of hope that everything would be alright.

She finally managed to fall into a sleep like state, still going over possible solutions in her head. Threw her sleepy haze she was sure she felt a light pressure like fingertips on her arm and a whisper which sounded like "Be back soon, sis." before another voice from the door way called him back. She slipped away and didn't hear anything after that.

Joey's shouting woke her. She sat up, dazed, but ready to take on any threat. Airi beat the other girls to the door. Tristan, Joey, and Duke were all shouting at once, mostly about stepping on each other. Yugi was no where to be seen.

"Where's Yugi?" her shout made the others quiet down.

"That's why I yelled." Joey said. "I fell off this stupid bench and when I looked around he was no where to be seen.

"He must have gone after my grandfather." Rebecca said.

"Alone?" Duke said

Airi pushed passed the others and flew open the door. Duke's car was still outside, which explained why she hadn't heard it. A look over at the pen showed Ptolemy, but not Copernicus.

"Idiot." she said, meaning her brother and herself. Those voices hadn't been dreams. She should have realized. She should have stopped them. She should be with them.

"Do you guys hear ..." Tristan's question was cut off by the sounds of a motor. A head light came speeding towards them. It turned into a motorcycle with a driver and passenger. It stop suddenly a short distance away, and the passenger nearly fell off the bike.

"Grandpa!" Rebecca shouted, running forward.

The professor took a few steps away from the bike, and collapsed on the dirt. The bike's rider gunned up the motor and was gone, long black hair swishing under the helmet.

"Get back here, coward." Tristan shouted.

"Forget about her." Joey was helping Rebecca support the professor. "Airi, you need to look him over. He looks bad."

They brought him into the trailer and laid him out on the main bed. He didn't look physically harmed, besides some bruising on his face, but he looked sick, either from drugs or dehydration. Airi order for a glass of water, and helped reposition him so he was more comfortable.

"Where's Yugi?" the professor's voice was less than a whisper.

"He went after you." Tea said.

He closed his eyes. "I was afraid of that."

"What do you mean?" Airi's fear came back full force. "It was a trap, wasn't it?" she turned to door, but found Joey blocking it. "Move, Joey."

"No, you stay here." he raise a hand to stop her argument. "We'll go get Yugi. The professor needs you right now." he handed her the glass of water, and winked. "Don't worry about Yuge, I'm sure he has everything under control."

The boys headed out. Duke shouted for them to buckle up as the car roared away. The car and name calling from the back seat faded into the night. Airi turned back to her patient, not listening to the girls continue their conversation on whether the spirit or her brother would be the one to get the bad guys. Dawn was beginning creeping over the distant mountains. A familiar jolt turned her insides. She looked towards the horizon. It had started.

* * *

><p>The duel was not going well. Yami did his best to stay calm. Dueling with this Rafeal was harder than he's figured. The man had played a card which took away points with monsters in his grave yard. Yami fought to keep control of his emotions. This was like every other duel. He and Yugi could do this. He had Timaeus and Dark Magician Girl combined on the field to create Dark Magician Girl the Dragon Knight. Still time was running out. Rafeal was sure to play the Orichalcos card soon.<p>

It was his turn. He had to attack the monster. Rafeal had one of his monsters in front of him. According to the story Rafeal told him. According to him he had a connection to his cards, as if Yami didn't. Timeaus wasn't as strong as Rafeal's Guardian Grarl, but he could fix that.

"I discard one card to increase my monster's attack points and attack Guardian Grarl." Yami said.

"I activate Self Tribute, giving up 1000 life points to protect my monster."

"_He wasn't kidding._" Yugi said. _"He is protective of his monsters."_

"Unlike you." Rafeal said. "I care about my cards. I don't discard them as soon as I draw them like you."

"I respect my cards." Yami said. "Everyone of them is an important part of my deck."

"You're just like everyone else." Rafeal face was expressionless. "You're willing to throw lives away with out a second thought. You are part of the evil of this war. 10,000 years ago there was a war between those who were evil and those the Orichalcos proved to be good. The evil side won, but Dartz will correct this. We will get rid of the evil people and set things right."

"How can you claim to be good when you're hurting so many people?" Yami felt his patients growing thinner. "Whoever told you these things lied. That stone around your neck is the evil one and that card is evil."

Rafeal laughed. "This stone tells me the truth, and the seal is not evil, just power. You're one to talk about what is wrong and right, pharaoh. I've learned of your history. You were an evil pharaoh."

"I was not." Yami snapped, a bit too quickly.

Rafeal studied him for a moment. He suddenly smirked. "You don't remember, do you? You honestly can't tell me if you were evil or not."

"I was not evil." Yami said through gritted teeth. He felt Yugi's concern, but he pushed it off. He didn't need help. He wasn't evil. This man was only trying to trick him to get an advantage in the duel. "I saved the world 5,000 years ago. How can I be evil if I did that?"

"Evil makes evil. The world was evil when you were pharaoh, and it still is. If you truly want to save the world you'll surrender now."

_"Don't listen to him."_ Yugi said.

"You're brainwashed, Rafeal."

"I am? You're the one with no memory." Rafeal pointed at him. "I know about your history. Yes you saved the world, but you were willing to pay the lives of your subjects and family in the process."

Yami froze. Again in his mind eye he saw the dead woman and heard Nasira's voice in his head. _The pharaoh gave up everything._ Everything. Again the throne room in shambles, telling of a great disaster. But not everyone had been dead. Then again he didn't know what happened after that duel. He only had to slivers of memory and those had shown death and destruction. What had he done to his subjects? His friends? His family?

"Your heart is dark, pharaoh." Rafeal sounded smug despite his calm expression. "You didn't get rid of the darkness. You still carry it inside you."

"You're wrong!" Yami shouted. "there is no darkness in my heart."

"Yami?" Yugi tried to say something, but Yami blocked him out. He couldn't afford to let anyone else distract him. He had to win this duel.

Rafeal drew a card. "I'll see soon enough. I play Exchange, allowing us to exchange a card from the other players hand."

Both duelist only had one card. Unfortunately, Yami's Necromancy card allowed the player to have access to the opponent's grave yard. This would probably be used against him. This duel was not going well for them, even if they had Timeaus and all the power he possessed. Yami met Rafeal at the halfway mark of the plateau. He handed his card over, taking the other card without looking at it. He walked back to his place without a word. Not matter what it was, he still had his deck and Yugi. There had to be a way to turn this duel around. he turned to face his opponent. He heard Yugi gasp and felt the youth staring at the card. He looked down and his eyes widened.

It was the Seal of Orichalcos.

* * *

><p>Something didn't feel right. Airi glanced around. She was still beside the professor's bed in case he needed something, but he was sleeping peacefully. She glanced out towards the kitchenette where the other girls were sitting, so they could talk without disturbing the professor's sleep. Everything sounded fine out there. Still she couldn't shake off the feeling something was wrong. The energy she felt from her brother's duel was getting stronger,but not in a good way. It felt dark, almost like she'd eaten something burned.<p>

She stood up. Maybe it was just the dark room. Some sun light would be good. She went to the door.

"Hey, one of you want to take over?"

Rebecca jumped up. "Does Grandpa need something?"

"He's fine. I just need to get some air." Airi went out side before either girl responded. The dry heat was a shock, but it felt good. She closed her eyes, willing herself to relax.

The dark feeling didn't go away. She frowned. It was hard to place the feeling. Frustration was one thing, but this was different. An unpleasant jolt went though her and she placed it. Fear. Something was making them both worry. Yugi's felt more like concern, but Yami's . . . she frowned as she tried to identify what Yami's fear was triggered by.

Airi's fingers traced the inlay on the diadem. "It's worth a shot." the burned, sick feeling in her was getting stronger. Even if she couldn't do anything she had to know. _"Where is the pharaoh?"_

The image before her was grim. Yami stood facing a man she guessed was a follower of Dartz. Timeaus, the dragon he'd showed her before, was encased in a crystal like coating. Dark Magician Girl was also inside the casing, frozen on the dragon's back. Yami had a face down card, but she could tell it wasn't going to be enough. The other man had summoned enough monster, and used one of them to take out the face down card, which turned out to be Big Shield Gardna. The second monster went for Yami directly. The force of the attack knocked Yami off his feet and he collapsed to the ground. She saw Yugi detach and kneel beside him. Airi's eyes were locked on Yami's face. His eyes had slowly opened and she felt her heart tighten. The red irises were on fire, but it wasn't like any fire she's seen before. They reminded her of a hunted animal which is faced with only one solution. To destroy.

* * *

><p>Yami only had one choice and he knew it. His life points were down to 600. Above him Rafeal was taunting him, telling him his only choice was to play the card. Yugi's voice was also above him, telling him there was another way, there had to be. There was no other way. He had to play the card. He wouldn't lose.<p>

He pushed himself up. Yugi offered a hand, but Yami shook his head. His host stood close by, expression relieved to see his friend standing. Yami faced his opponent. Rafeal's expression was smooth, but there was a smug satisfaction in his eyes which was the final straw. Rafeal was sure Yami wasn't strong enough the play the Seal of Orichalcos. He was wrong. Yami would do anything to win he wasn't going to let his man get away with hurting his friends, for hurting Airi. He's promised to get rid of any threat. This was a threat, and he would defeat it. He raised the card.

Something was keeping his arm from coming back down. He looked to see Yugi's detached form hanging from his arm, desperately trying to stop it.

"Yami, don't do this!"

_"Yugi, let go."_

"This isn't right!You know it's not!"

_"This is the only way. Trust me."_

"You're not thinking clearly. The card is affecting your mind. Think of Airi. Think of . . ."

Yami didn't hear the rest. His host didn't trust him? After all he's done to help him, this boy didn't think he could handle a card? Rafeal's words must have poisoned Yugi's mind with the talk of his past. Resentment filled his mind. His own friend thought he couldn't handle the power of the Orichalcos. He'd show them all.

Yami jerked his arm free. He turned away from Yugi's shocked face.

"I play . . ."

"Please don't" Yugi whispered

" . . . the Seal of Orichalcos." Yami shoved the card into the slot on his duel-disk.

The power was overwhelming. It filled him with a rush of a wild fire and a gust of wind. He screamed, the change tearing through him. Yugi's shouted something, but Yami couldn't understand the words. It didn't matter. Nothing mattered. His past didn't matter. The doubts were lost in the rush, power overtaking every inch of him. He had the power. Nothing would stop him.

* * *

><p>Airi doubled over, falling to her knees. She couldn't see anything but green light which burned her eyes. Darkness filled her mind and her chest making it hard to breath. She screamed Yami's name, but the darkness cut off her air. She wanted to throw up, to eject the darkness, but her throat wasn't working. It threatened to choke her like smoke from a wild fire. In her link she could hear a roar like a monster, and something that sounded like a scream. Yugi's scream.<p>

As suddenly as it started it was gone. She gasped in air, one arm still around her middle, the other arm gripping the sandy dirt she knelt on. Thankfully it was over. She couldn't feel it anymore. The feeling was gone. She felt nothing. She felt . . . nothing. Nothing from Yami. Nothing from Yugi. A new sick feeling turned her insides. Something had happened. Had they lost? No the last thing she had seen was Yami playing a card before . . . she swallowed, trying to keep the sick feeling from coming back. It had felt like shadow magic. But Yami wouldn't use that kind. She knew him.

* * *

><p>Slowly Yugi began to regain consciousness. He groaned. It felt as if he's been hit in the stomach by a charging bull. He hoped Yami was alright.<p>

Yami. Memory proceeded panic. He stood, looking around. he was in his soul room. His old toys and games scattered around as if they'd also been victim to the force which had put him here. He had to get to Yami. Maybe there was still a chance to stop him. He turned to the door, and stopped at the sight of a green barrier extending down the middle of their mind. He couldn't get to Yami's half. Neither could he gain control of his mind. He was a prisoner. He could vaguely feel Airi, and her confusion and panic made the situation worse. He tried to detach, but nothing happened. The pause of the green barrier seemed to mock him. Yugi's frustrated fist hit the green barrier. An image of Yami surprised him and he almost fell over. He had seen the duel. He put his hand out again and touched the green. The feeling coming from the green light felt gross, but Yugi held on. He could see the duel, could hear what Yami was saying. Yami was reviling in the power. He was playing monsters with a frenzy of a machine gun spitting out bullets. Yugi remembered that in the Seal the monsters were no longer holograms, but real spirits. Yami was doing this to his cards and not seeming to care.

Yugi slumped forward. "Why? How could you?"

* * *

><p>Airi jumped as she felt something. It was faint, but she recognized Yugi. Her relief was short lived. He was upset, distraught. Something had to have happened to Yami.<p>

She took a deep breath and tried to remember what she'd seen. Yami had stood up and then started to play a card. Yugi had been next to him and had tried to keep him from playing it. She frowned. That wasn't right. They were a team they wouldn't have fought over playing a card. By Yugi's panicked expression something had been wrong with that card. The image of the card suddenly surfaced in her memory. It had the drawing of a strange shape in the middle, almost like a petagram, but more elaborate and growing a sickly green. The symbol was familiar. She'd seen it on the professor's notes back at the dig. The Seal of Orichalcos.

Airi shook her head. "That's imposible. He knows that card's evil. He wouldn't . . ."

But he had. She was sure of it. That's why Yugi was panicked, the sick feeling, and the broken connection. At least she could still feel Yugi. But what if Yami lost? If he did, not only would she lose him, but the other side would have enough power to bring back the Leviathan. This wasn't happening. This wasn't the man she knew. Airi's nails dug into her arms. This wasn't happening.

* * *

><p>Another failed attack. Yami glared at his side of the field. He's sacrificed his Dark Magicial Girl, but the attack hadn't gone through. If only that Timeaus hadn't disappeared when he's played the Seal. There had to be something else he could send on his Cacapolt Turtle to attack Rafeal. His opponent's life points were at 100 to Yami's 600. From the other side of the seal he could barely hear Yugi's friends calling to him. He didn't pay attention to the words. there had to be a way to take Rafeal's attack points all the way and remove this scum's soul and go after a real opponent.<p>

Despite being about to lose, Rafeal didn't look worried. In fact, he was laughing.

"What's funny?" Yami demanded.

"I knew the Seal would reveal the truth."

"What are you babbling about?"

"You're evil, just like Master Dartz said." Rafeal motioned to the field. "Where are your monsters. All gone, because you discarded them away, just like your family millenia ago."

Something clicked back in Yami's head. He looked around the field. There were no more monsters. His best cards were in the grave yard, sacrificed to attack his foe. The pleading look on Dark Magician Girl's face before she got on the cannon registered in his mind. Cold panic flooded through him. What was he doing? His monsters had been real, and he sent them to disintegrate in attacks to take away a soul. He finally felt the power for what it was. Shadow Magic.

Rafeal played two cards. "I play Guardian Eatos and activate Celestial Sword." A monster with a large sword stood on the other side of the field. Yami's grave yard started to glow and suddenly his monsters started to reappear on the field: Dark Magician Girl, Dark Magician, Big Shield Gardna, Gazelle, and Beforment. They all looked down at him, but his eyes were locked on his two magicians. Dark Magician Girl looked about to cry, reminding him of the promise he had made to her that he would defeat the Orichalcos. The Dark Magician glared down at him. His most dependable monster's eyes were filled with nothing but betrayal.

"Look at them." Rafeal gloated. "you did this to them, and now their power will be used to straighten my monster."

Yami stared helpless as one by one his monsters began to vanish inside Eatos' sword. The Magicians were at the end.

Yami reached out to them. "Forgive me. I'm so sorry."

Dark Magician didn't react as he disappeared. Dark Magician girl closed her eyes as if accepting her fate and followed behind.

Eatos' strength was immense. The attack points were now 10,000. Time seemed to slow as the monster rose into the air, glowing sword raised. Yami had failed. He'd lost. He's betrayed his friends, his monsters, and his mission. His soul now belonged to Dartz, and the world would end. He was evil. No matter what he touched was destroyed. In his mind he saw Yugi's face as he played the Seal and Airi's when he'd arrived at the camp the night before. He's betrayed them, and now they would pay for his mistake.

"I'M SORRY!" he shouted as the blade swung at him. The words were lost in his scream as the attack sliced through him. He deserved it. It was over. He didn't deserve forgiveness. No one could have heard him anyway.

* * *

><p>Yugi heard him. He saw the attack and heard the words of the scream. He could hear Yami. The <em>real<em> Yami had spoken those words. He was still in there, underneath the darkness he'd created. He wasn't completely gone.

The life point counter fell to zero. Yami had lost. Yugi heard Airi gasp, and looked up to see a beam of light forming in the sky over what he was sure was the duel site. He didn't need to see it to know Yami was about to be taken. The other side had won. Yugi knew it was Yami's power the enemy needed. He wouldn't be able to get Yami back if they lost him to Dartz, but . . .

No. he wasn't going to let them win that easily. Yami's power was immense and could arm the monster with power. Giving them someone else would delay destruction. He ran back into his room, turned and charged at the barrier. He rammed it, but it didn't brake. However, he was sure he felt it shake. On the other side he could see Yami, slumped and defeated. The green light was starting to grow more intensely around him.

"Let me in!" he pushed against the seal, determination fulled by frustration. "This is my body, you can't keep me out!" he struck it with all his might. A thin crack appeared in the surface. That was enough. The familiar connection sucked him inside.

Inside there mind the Seal had already formed around Yami's feet, ready to suck him in. the older teen did nothing to stop it, accepting his fate.

Yugi pushed him out of the way. Yami stumbled, leaning against the wall of their shared mind to steady himself. He looked up.

"Yugi, what are you doing here?"

Yugi tried to smiled. "Only one soul can go at a time, so I'm letting it take me instead."

He felt the tugging as his soul started to be sucked up by the light. He was scared, but swallowed it down. Airi could probably feel the connection through the crack he'd made. He had to be brave.

"No!" Yami reach forward,but the light was already carrying Yugi away. Yami's hand barley missed Yugi's as the last of the light traveled up.

Yugi caught one last glimpse of his friend before he disappeared into darkness. He closed his eyes. It was up to Yami now.

* * *

><p>A strange beam of light on the horizon caught Airi's attention. It was like a pillar of light which had disappeared towards the west. She watched, and was suddenly was hit by a wave of jumbled emotions. Horror, resolution, and then nothing. But it was a different kind of nothing. This time Yugi was gone. Panic returned. What had he done? What Yami done?<p>

* * *

><p>Yami felt nothing. The horse underneath him could have been a ghost and the landscape a dream. The car was driving close and he could see his friend's faces. Tristan and Duke were still puzzled at his claim that Yugi was gone. Only Joey seemed to have registered what had happened. He glared out the window, as if if he concentrated he could see Yugi.<p>

No one could see Yugi now. He was gone. This was the only clear thought in Yami's mind. Because of him Yugi had to pay for him. If he had only lost to Rafeal before the card was played Yugi would still be here. But he hadn't. He failed, and his host had payed the price.

The horse suddenly stopped. Yami looked up to see they had arrived at the trailer. The girls were already at the door. The three boy climbed out, looking like they were returning from a funeral. The muscles took over and Yami found himself dismounting. He turned just as someone collided with his middle. He registered Rebecca's blond hair, and heard her say "Yugi." He wanted to correct her, but he couldn't get the body to obey his command. Joey was talking. Rebecca backed up, expression confused. Tea was staring at him, a mix of shock and horror in her eyes.

All Yami saw was Airi. She stood there, face expressionless. Her eyes, Yugi's violet eyes, staring at him. She seemed to be looking for something, as if expecting Yugi to appear at his side to tell her everything was alright. He looked at the dead grass. He could meet those eyes. The others had stopped talking, and were replaced by foot steps. The shine of metallic highlights flashed in his mind's eye and he knew Airi was standing in front of him. His faced her, but his bangs kept their eyes from meeting.

"Explain."

The word was soft, pleading. He wanted to answer her, but there wasn't one. He had let an opponent get to him, let his emotions rule his judgment, played an evil card to win a duel, betrayed the spirits of his monsters, and had banished his closest friend, her brother, to the enemy. He stayed silent.

"EXPLAIN"

He saw the hand coming, but didn't move out of the way. Her slap stung his face, but failed to break through the numbness. Hands gripped his shirt front and he was pulled down so there eye met. They stared at each other, hers raging fire, his staring blankly. Her despair ripped into him sharper than any attack. He wished she's hit him again. Maybe she's take out his eyes so he couldn't see her pain.

She let go, and he slid to the dirt.

"You . . . You . . . You . . ." She turned and ran. The others called after her, but she didn't stop. Yami's eyes closed, allowing the numbness to engulf him again. He'd truly lost everything.

* * *

><p>AN: Now do you understand why i didn't want to write this? I hope it was good.

PLEASE! REVIEW! Honestly, i had to look over past reviews to remind myself of you guys. If you still care, please review and help me and the characters get through this.

Thank you for your support. God Bless you.


	42. Chapter 42

Sorry it took so long. Lots of delays and school starting is to blame.

Thank you to all those who messaged me and reviewed. Thanks also to battousaisgirl16 for editing.

I don't own Yugioh. I've changed the cannon a bit because i got some information in earlier chapters and was too lazy to change it back. Airi is mine.

Chapter 42

Airi didn't stop running until her legs gave out and she slumped to the ground. There, on her knees, away from all the others, she cried. Yugi was gone. She didn't want to believe it, but now it was impossible to deny. There was something missing. A gaping void in her very core. He'd always been there. He was the solid one. He'd known what to do. He'd kept pushing forward. He's cared about others. She could still see his contagious smile and almost hear him say everything would be alright. It was far from alright. She'd never see him again. Back there, she'd looked into those eyes. Yugi was gone. Her little brother was who knew where, at the mercy of some lunatic and his giant monster. She didn't even have the comfort of knowing Yami was there for him.

Yami. Her fingers dug into the sand. How could he? She'd trusted him. She believed he would protect her brother. He'd played that card. He purposely played that card and gambled her brother's soul away. He had stood there, face expressionless. Probably surprised he lost, she thought bitterly. She thought she knew him. Where was the man she'd trusted during the duels with Marik? The one who'd made sure they were alright and safe. She'd lost both of them in one duel.

She yanked off the bracelet he'd made for her. How could she ever have been so stupid as to trust him. She pulled her arm back. She wanted nothing to do with him. She stopped. The red flower shown in the sun light, like his eyes. Sunset eyes she loved. Eyes she'd looked to for reassurance, but now stared empty when she needed them the most. Her fingers closed around the band, then she slammed it into the dirt. She covered her face with the other hand. She didn't know what to think of him anymore.

If only she'd been there. If she'd gone with them maybe she could have done something. She should have woke up when Yugi came in to say goodbye. She should have followed them. But none of these thought could bring her brother back. She didn't even know where they'd taken him. He could already be eaten by the monster or be on a different content. He was gone. She'd lost her brother and was betrayed by her best friend.

How long she'd stayed there she wasn't sure. Time was irrelevant. Each moment just gave the truth more time to sink in. The tears eventually stopped and she stared blankly at the horizon. She became aware of foot steps behind her. She tensed. If any of those Seal welders came here for the pharaoh she would give them something to take back. Then again if it was _him_, she wasn't sure what she'd do.

The footsteps stopped behind her. When nothing happened she slowly turned. It was Joey.

"Hey." his voice uncharatisticly soft. "Just wanted to make sure you didn't get lost."

She looked at ground. "I'm fine."

Neither of them moved. The sun was nearing the heights, making the heat increase. "You can go, Joey. I know the way back."

There was a moment of silence, then a soft grunt as he sat down next to her. "It's nice out here." The words lacked conviction. He might as well said he wished Yugi was here straight out.

Airi thought she already cried all her tears, but fresh ones started. Joey put an arm around her and she pressed her face into his shoulder.

"Hey, you'll get sick if you keep this up." he said.

"Why did he do it?" Airi sobbed. "He knew what it did. Why did he?"

"He probably though it would help." Joey said.

"Yugi's gone. He's gone. He's gone." words were lost in fresh tears. First her parents, and now Yugi. Why did she lose everyone she cared about? She'd even lost her best friend.

Joey didn't speak for a long time. He waited until the tears slowed.

"We're going to get him back, Airi." Joey said.

"He's gone."

"No I mean it." there was a new tone to his voice. "One thing I know about shadow magic is there is a way to reverse it if you duel the creep who did it, right?"

She sniffed, but didn't answer.

"Don't give up yet." Joey said. "There has to be something."

"He's gone."

Joey helped her up. "Come on. I'm sure the others are worried."

"He's not." but she let herself be led back across the desert.

They approached the trailer. Out of habit she expected to see Yugi run out the door, demanding where she was and reassuring her everything was alright. Instead it was Tea who came to the door. She was visibly shaken, but there were no tear marks. Airi felt resentful. Did no one understand that Yugi was gone, possibly for good. She straightened. She could pretend too.

"Thank you, Joey." Airi walked to the trailer door, past Tea, and went inside.

The others were gathered around the small kitchenette, and there still wasn't much room. She vaguely noticed Professor Hawkins sitting on the couch, arm around his still tearful granddaughter. Out of habit, her gaze found Yami. He stood in the corners, looking more out of place than he usually did. All talking stopped when she entered. Yami looked up, but still didn't meet her eye. Self-conscious under all the sympathetic stares, she muttered something about needing a rest, and quickly walked towards the bedroom.

"Airi."

She froze at his voice. It seemed so wrong to hear it.

"Airi." Yami's voice sounded horse as if it had only recently started to work. "I'm . . . I'm sorry."

Airi's own throat tightened. Unable to explain his actions a moment ago and now he had the nerve to say sorry? Her hand clenched,and she realized she was still holding his the bracelet. She was close enough to send it in his eye.

She went into the other room, slamming the door behind her. She leaned against it and slid to the floor. Her fingers relaxed and the red of the bead stood out against her dust covered hands. So close to his eyes. She squeezed her own shut, allowing more tears to escape. What she wouldn't give to see violet ones.

* * *

><p>Yami stood in silence as the others discussed different plans. He was used to being ignored, and that was what everyone seemed most comfortable with. It was almost like he was still the detached spirit. Tea stood close by, shooting him concerned glances, but it was obvious she didn't know what to do about him either. The more they ignored him, the more the void in Yami's soul grew. Yugi was the one they wanted. He was the one who should be here helping to think of a plan.<p>

"It's obvious." Joey was saying. "We have to go to where those creeps are and get Yugi back."

"We can't do that." Duke said. "We don't even know where that is."

"Aren't they supposed to be on the bottom of the ocean?" Tristan said. "like the whole Atlantis thingy."

"We ain't dueling a giant fish." Duke said. "I doubt they'd be living at the bottom of the ocean."

"Tristan does have a point." Professor Hawkins said. "The ruins are at the bottom of the ocean, and they are important to Dartz. However, we can safely say that our opponent is on land."

"Like I said." Joey punched the air. "and I say we go and duel the slime-ball who stole Yugi!"

"Where do we start?" Duke said. "I don't remember him giving a forwarding address."

"Nasira has the copies of the documents." Rebecca said, wiping her eyes on her sleeve. "We can call her for more information."

"Certainly not." the professor said. "They probably have us bugged or otherwise watched. To call her would make her a target. We don't need anyone else hurt." Yami was sure he glanced his way when he said the last part.

"Then what?" Tea said.

"Unless I'm mistaken-" the professor was seized by a coughing fit. He regained control and continued. "As I was saying, it is possible that the headquarters for the organization would be close to the ruins, seeing as they are significant. They would possibly be on the California coast."

"I thought Atlantis was in the Atlantic."

"Who cares were it is!" Joey snapped. "We go to wherever they are, kick their butts, and get Yugi back."

"But how do we get Yugi back?" Rebecca said.

"The Seal of Orichalcos is a form of shadow magic." the Professor said. "If the spell is carried out by duels, then it must be reversed the same way."

"So who's going to duel them?" Duke asked.

Rebecca looked like she was going to say something, but her grandfather gave her arm a gentle but firm squeeze.

"I'll do it."

"Joey, get serious."

"I have The Claw of Hermos. Why would I have it if unless I was suppose to duel? You think I can't?"

"Yeah."

"I was fourth at Battle City-"

"And second at Duelist Kingdom." Tristan finished. "But this group took down Pegasus. This isn't a tournament."

"Fine." Joey snapped. "I get the point."

Again the awkward silence. Yami glared at the floor. It was clear they were thinking of him. They'd known there was a spirit with Yugi during the major duels, but now it seemed they were unsure how to deal with just having him. Yugi they trusted. Him . . . Yami could feel their eyes one him. His fist clenched. He knew what they were thinking. They faced shadow magic before, but he hadn't been foolish enough to play with the darkest kind. If they couldn't trust him to face one of Dartz' henchmen, how could they trust him to get back their friend from Dartz himself.

"Airi could do it." Tea suggested.

"I don't think so." Joey's voice was low. "I don't doubt her, but . . . well . . . you saw how she looked. This has completely shaken her to the core."

"So we don't have anyone?" Tea said.

"Kaiba has a card." Professor Hawkins said. "Like Joey and the Pharaoh, he has a connection to the forces of Atlantis."

"We're reduced to asking MoneyBags for favors?" Joey said. "He's not going to help."

"Pegasus was in charge of a company and he got hurt, maybe would could use that." Tea said. She turned to Yami. "What do you think . . . Pharaoh?"

He hated the ways she said it. Pretending everything was alright, but officially voicing the fact Yugi was gone. Yami shrugged, still avoiding eye contact. "He does have Critius, and he is a powerful duelist."

"Close enough." Rebecca said. "Now, how do we contact him?"

"That doesn't mean he'll say yes." Tristan grumbled. "I guess we'll have to try the public number."

"Maybe we should ask Airi for his number." Tea said.

"Why would she still have her ex-boyfriend's number?" Joey said.

"Old times sake?" Duke's suggestion was met with incredulous looks.

"Use the laptop." Rebecca said. "It gets a stronger signal than the satellite phone.

Finding the information number took twenty minutes, and when they finally called they were put on hold. Yami stayed out of the way. He wanted to help, but the glances he got from the others he knew he'd make the situation more awkward if he tried. Rebecca's looks were down right hostile, while the others were a mixture of confusion and mistrust. Without Yugi the atmosphere of the room felt dead. Yami had never known a time without his host and with him gone they very ground seemed to have fallen out from under him.

They waited on hold for most of the day. The waiting music from the KaibaCorp line threatened to drive them all mad. Joey kept going through his deck. Yami could tell he was planning ways to get back Mai, and Yugi if it came to that. Conversation was close to nonexistent. The professor talked the most, explaining parts of his research.

Around dinner time Tea warmed up some frozen treats, but no one felt like eating. Tea tried taking some to Airi, but came back with only one of the small Pizza Pockets eaten. The professor retired to the room to lie down, putting a hand on Yami's shoulder as he passed. The small sign of comfort twisted his insides. It was almost as if the old man understood. But of course no one understood. Yami got a glimpse of Airi as the door closed behind the professor. She barely moved as the old man tried to speak to her. Yami wanted to leave the trailer all together, but didn't. He wanted to know Kaiba's answer.

Finally they were let though the line. Yami stood behind the group to see the screen. This was hard to do, since Joey was right in front of the monitor, eye pressed against the camera as they waited for Kaiba to pick up the phone.

"Kaiba's office." Mokuba's voice came from the screen.

"It's about time. We thought you'd never pick up." Joey said.

"It works better if you're not right next to the screen, Joey." Mokuba said.

Joey pulled back, and Yami saw the image of a large office. Mokuba stood closest to them, indicating he was the one who answered. Behind him, Kaiba sat behind his desk and only seemed partially interested in what was happening around him.

"This had better be good, Wheeler." Kaiba said, typing something on his computer.

"Well, we wanted to tell ya that we've made some progress on those biker punks who have been causing so much trouble lately." Joey said. "and the one behind your hologram malfunction."

Kaiba kept typing. "Go on."

Tristan muttered something in Joey's ear, and Joey nodded before continuing. "We thought you'd want a clear shot to take them out. Of course we'd come along."

"Why would I need you dweebs to help me take out a threat to my own company?"

"Because they took Yugi's soul, shovel face." Joey snapped. "He lost and now he's in their hands and we-" he was interrupted by Tristan tackling to make him shut up.

"What do you mean Yugi lost his soul?" Mokuba said. "He's right behind you."

Kaiba had stopped typing. He finally looked up at them, gaze fixed on Yami.

"Hey, ignore what I said." Joey finally detached from Tristan. "Long story short, we need a ride and we figured you'd be interested in getting after those biker creeps."

There was a pause. Kaiba stood. "Let me get this straight. Yugi lost a duel."

"Well, not exactly."

"The king of games lost a duel." Kaiba insisted.

"Yeah, those creeps we've been telling you about-"

"He lost to a NOBODY!" Kaiba's fist slammed on the table.

Yami stared down at the pixel image. That honestly was all he heard?

"You allowed an inexperienced duelist take the title of king of games?" Kaiba pointed a finger up at them. "How could Airi let this happen? You're a disgrace to the game Yugi. Allowing someone other than me to take the title. I thought you had some sense of propriety. Two washouts in the same family! That has to be a new record."

Yami's eyes narrowed. "How dar-"

"It wasn't the title they took." Joey interrupted. "Yugi didn't lose. We just need your help getting to the coast."

Mokuba still looked confused, but Kaiba's expression didn't change. "If I find out they took that title away from me, you'll never be able to show your face in public again." he pushed a button on his desk. The screen went black.

Everyone stared at the screen, either too shocked or outraged to respond.

"That's the guys who can fit my game shop in his basement?" Duke finally said. "No wonder she dumped him."

Yami looked up and was shocked to see Airi standing in the open door way, also staring at the computer. Her shocked expression was enough to make him want to face Kaiba and make him choke on his words. Then he felt some of her pain through the link, and anger turned to anguish. Kaiba's words hurt, but his actions had hurt her more.

"Now what?" Tristan finally said. "Without Kaiba and Yugi gone, we don't have any top duelists."

"There is only one option." Rebecca said. "Pharaoh will get Yugi back."

"The Pharaoh?"

"It's him they want." Rebecca said. "I'm sure they'll let him find them."

"What do you think, Airi?" Joey said.

Airi continued to stare at the back of the computer. "Once they figure out they have the wrong soul, they'll come looking for the Pharaoh. Of course, it's the Pharaoh's decision to duel."

Yami flinched at the title. He felt the others eyes on him again. Anticipation was high in the room. Could he do this? For the first time in his life he was uncertain of his own ability. It had betrayed him the last time. But this was a chance to set things right. If nothing, he could swap his soul for Yugi's. For Airi. Even as he thought it he knew it was foolish, but he was willing to try anything to end Airi's suffering. "I will face Dartz."

Airi turned without a word and disappeared into the other room.

"It's settled then." Joey stood. "we'll head out to the train station and head up to the coast.

Yami took Yugi's old spot on the bench of the kitchen. The others were restless and took a long time to get to sleep. He suspected they wanted to talk, but were afraid he'd hear them. There were sounds of sobs from the other room, most likely Rebecca. Knowing Airi, would be quiet with her tears. It was a long time before he felt her distress lessen as she drifted off. It took him a long time to sleep, not being used to it. He was supposed to be the guardian. He'd probably mess that up too. Eventually the body was overcome by the strain of the day and Yami slipped into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p>The morning was beautiful. Airi woke up and wondered why her eyes stung and the pillow was wet.<p>

Then it all came crashing back. Yugi was a captive of Dartz. Yami was responsible. Kaiba refused to help a washout family. She closed her eyes. Wasn't there anyone left she could relay on? Mai was brainwashed. Nasira was gone for her own safety. Charlotte was who knows where. Yugi's friends were still in shock about officially meeting the pharaoh, though they'd been in contact with him through all these world domination attempts. She doubted her own abilities. Keeping a cool head during a duel was vital. Right now, if she ran into one of those Seal welding freaks she go for his face instead of a challenge. The only person she'd trust for this would have been Yami, but he'd proven that he couldn't handle the pressure. She really didn't have anyone.

A heaviness in her hand made her look. The locket with the pictures of Yugi and Yami. It helped her calm down enough to drift off last night. It was the second picture she stared at. That Yami was a different person. It looked like the boy in the other room, but something was wrong. This Yami had confidence, was determined, and she'd trusted him. It was the Yami she'd fallen in love with. The Yami in the other room . . . she didn't know what to think. They were still connected, but she's blocked out his emotions, afraid of feeling the sickening darkness again. He's just stood there when she wanted an explanation and he still acted stiff after his defeat.

But there was still something about him which nagged at her mind. He'd reacted when Kaiba had insulted her family, but that could have just been the implication that he was a washout. And he had said he would face Dartz. Her gaze shifted to the picture of her brother. Maybe Yugi had wanted to be taken because he knew Yami was powerful enough to come after him. But her brother wasn't that stupid to gamble is own life. Her laugh chocked on a sob. Of course he was. He was her idiot. If there had been a choice he would have sacrificed himself before anyone else in the world, including Kaiba.

She closed the locket with a snap. If this was the case, then she would make sure the Pharaoh got her brother back. Yugi was counting on him. He better not betray their trust again.

The group, except Airi, Rebecca, and the professor, were outside the trailer making plans. Joey stood in as leader since Yami was out of it and Airi seemed too distressed to handle it. Yami was fine with the blond making orders. Having the title Pharaoh didn't mean he was right. Yesterday had proven that.

Joey's plan was simple. He, Tristan, Tea, and Yami would take the train to the coast. Duke would then drive them to the station, come back back, and he, the professor, Rebecca, and Airi would drive the trailer to a safer location. It was simple, yet simple. Yami wasn't sure what he didn't like about it. Everyone else seemed alright with the idea. Tea, standing close to him, gave him a reassuring smile. It didn't help. Something about the plan didn't fit.

The screen door flew open. Everyone turned to see Airi standing on the top step. They hadn't waited for her, figuring she needed the rest. On her arm was her duel-disk and her deck pouch was attached to her belt.

"Airi?" Tristan said. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" she snapped. "You're going to get my brother back and I'm going with you."

"But you're not ready." Tea said. "I mean, you look about ready to collapse."

"Joey." Airi turned to the segregate leader. "I'm going."

The two older siblings looked at each other a moment. Tea did have a point. Airi's eyes were bloodshot and she looked pale. But Yami recognized her determination. She wasn't going to be left behind. Despite everything Yami's lips twitched in a smile. That's what was missing.

Joey slowly nodded. "She's coming."

Airi came down the steps, gently squeezing Joey's arm as she passed. Yami wanted to say something, but she still didn't look at him. Reality hit him. She was here to make sure he didn't lose again. Well, he didn't deserve anything less from her. At least she'd regained some of her old spirit.

The professor and Rebecca came out to see them off. Rebecca made a lot of statements, mainly directed at Yami, about getting her Yugi back. The professor handed Airi a paper with some small fragments of information he thought would be important for their mission. The drive to the train station felt longer that it really was. Hardly anyone spoke. Airi sat on the bench seat up with Duke and Tristan while Yami sat in the back with the others. Tea made a point of sitting next to him, probably an attempt to make things seem normal.

At the station there was another long wait. Joey grumbled about delays as he passed out tickets. Airi's cell phone went off and she jumped at the sound. Fumbling to pull it out she looked at the caller ID and, if possible, her face went paler. She flicked it open and in an almost cheerful voice said. "Hey Gramps."

Everyone froze. Yami wished he could detach, but only gripped the chain of his puzzle for reassurance. They hadn't though of telling him. How were they going to explain this?

"Everything's fine." Airi was saying. "We have a lead and we're going to investigate. We found Professor Hawkins. Yes he's doing better. Yugi?" her voice wavered slightly. "Yes I heard what you said." she glanced at Yami. "He's not here right now. He probably went to check on something." another long pause. "I know, but there's no stopping him when he gets a notion." she coughed to cover up the tremble in her voice. "Yes I'll have him call as soon as he gets back." she looked at Yami when she said it. "I have to go, our train will be leaving soon. I love you Gramps. Talk to you soon." she closed the phone, blinking rapidly.

Joey put his arm around her. "We'll get him back, Airi."

She nodded. Yami wanted to say something, but didn't trust his own voice. He vowed he was going to get Yugi back, not matter what it took. As they climbed on the train the dark part of his mind wondered how long it would take him to break this one.

* * *

><p>AN: sorry it's so short. The next one will be more interesting, and maybe Airi will start talking to Yami again. I guess it depends.

Thank you for reading. Please let me know if it was good. I'll try to work on the next one soon.


	43. Chapter 43

I'm really sorry it's taken so long. between school and knitting my cosplay for the anime convention I've had no time. Trust me, it bugs me to not write.

Oh, speaking of cosplay, Holly i put some description in this chapter and my profile picture is the inspiration for the diadem, also look at chapter 18 for the original description. I hope it helps. I'm honored you're using my character for a cosplay idea :) can you please send me pictures? Please :)

House keeping. Don't own anything but Airi. Some of the plot has been modified to fit better, but i tried to stay close the original. Thank you battousaisgirl16 for editing, and thank all of you for still reading my story. You're AWESOME

Chapter 43

The group managed to find seats together on the train. Airi took the seat next to Joey, while Tristan found a seat behind them, and Yami and Tea took the two seats across the aisle. The other passengers ignored the group, which Airi was fine with. Not having anyone notice the King of Games was on the train was a relief. Airi had even put her duel-disk in her shoulder bag so she didn't have to worry about it drawing too much attention. She glanced at the others.

The Pharaoh had the window seat and was staring out the window. Probably enjoying the view, she though bitterly. She's been blocking his emotion since he got back, afraid of feeling the darkness again. He might be the one to save her brother from Dartz, but she wasn't sure about his power. His head started to turn towards her and she hurriedly stared straight forward. She had the safety and No Smoking signs memorized by the time the train pulled out, and after a several minutes was completely bored. The signs did little to take her mind off the grief waiting at the back of her mind to engulf her again. Maybe she should have taken the window seat, but she didn't feel like trading with Joey. He made the decision for her when he and Tristan disappeared to find the dining car.

She slid into the window seat. The desert flew pasted in a sun bleached red blur, punctuated by faded green and black of random buildings. This wasn't helping any better than the signs. She was too disturbed. She wanted to know, needed to know, what the enemy was up to. She half way wished this whole thing was a tournament. At least in a duel you could prepare. She wasn't even sure where this Dartz and his minions were. California was huge, and the whole US took up most of the continent. How were they supposed to find Yugi in a place this big?

She ran a hand through her hair and her fingers hit her diadem. It made her start, a crazy idea coming to the surface. She'd forgotten about her hairband. It could find her brother. Then again it might only work on finding the Pharaoh and she was painfully aware where he was. Her fingers traced the uneven inlay surface, feeling the different shapes of the stones which made up the pattern. Each edge poked gently against her skin. They seemed to be prodding her mind just as much as the idea of finding Yugi. It was worth a try.

She slumped down in the seat, not wanting the others to see her. She put her fingers on her temples. Taking a deep breath she closed her eyes.

"Where is Yugi?" she whispered.

Through the darkness came something. It was cloudy, as if the image didn't want to come. Encouraged, she focused harder. She had to know. It came through. She was staring at a stone wall covered with rectangles, resembling dueling cards, in row after row into the distance. Each held the image of a person, looking too life like for their stone existence. Each of the stone figures was frozen in action of resistance and fear. Directly in front of her, hand out stretched towards, was the chiseled image of Yugi.

Airi gasped, and jerked away so violently that she hit her head against the back of the seat. Her eyes snapped open as she fought to breath around her pounding heart. She looked around to remind herself of her surroundings. Across the aisle Yami had sat up in his seat, watching her carefully. She wanted to tell him, to confide what she'd seen. However, all she saw when she looked at him was the image of Yugi's frozen features behind him, and knowing he was the one to put her brother there.

She had to get away. She ran up the aisle, almost running over Joey and Tristan as they returned. She didn't stop until she reached a door which wouldn't let her pass. She was in the very back of the train, in the bare room-like space between cars. The loud sound from the tracks did little to drown out the pounding in her ears. She leaned against the wall, sliding down it until she sat on the floor. The horror of what she'd seen stood stark and clear against her mind's eye, making her temples pound as she thought of it. She took the diadem off, and that seemed to help. She leaned back against her wall.

What had Yugi gotten himself into? This enemy was experienced in collecting souls, judging by their collection. That little idiot. How were they going to get him out of a stone? This was impossible. Her fingers traced the stones on the diadem, deftly tracing the lotus flower pattern over and over. Of course all this impossibility was possible. They'd put her brother in that thing, they could get him out of it. Her family being in this mess was one big piece of impossibility. She shouldn't be friends with a dead pharaoh if it were impossible.

Friend. It was the first time in days she'd used that word to describe him. After what he did she should be hating the very idea of him. He'd let his anger and ambition get the best of him and had made her brother pay for his mistake. Her finger paused on the purple of the lotus petal. This description sounded familiar. Slowly her hand went to her jade pendent, fingers closing around small flower. It sounded familiar because she had done the same thing. She'd wanted something bad enough to put everything on the line, including her brother. She let out a frustrated noise. But she hadn't done anything as bad as the pharaoh. What he'd done was unforgivable. Then again, she though what she did was unexcusable. This was getting confusing. How could she forgive someone who didn't even show any remorse for his actions?

She took a deep breath. Getting more worked up wouldn't help anything. She made herself relax. Maybe she should head back. The others would start wondering where she went. She stood, and then realized she still held the diadem. She wasn't looking forward to the increased feelings which came with it. She'd have to put up her wall again to keep the Pharaoh's darkness at bay. She took a deep breath, and slipped her hair band back in place. At the exact moment, an emotional jolt hit her and she was too slow to block the wave. She stiffened, hoping to lessen the impact. She felt . . . grief, guilt, and self-loathing. She was so shocked she had to lean against the wall. This was dark, but different. It wasn't the power of the Orichalcos but something just as destructive. She swallowed as the emotions intensified.

With emotions this intense he'd barely be able to function, let alone duel to win her brother back. She practically ran down the hallway, not caring if the passengers stared. She reached their car and stopped. He wasn't in his seat. She turned to the others. They leaned away, alarmed by her sudden reappearance and hurried entrance. They didn't need to speak. Airi felt the darkness coming from the other end of the car. Tea said something about not disturbing him, but Airi ignored her as she hurried to the door.

She almost fell over him. He's been sitting next to the doorway and didn't flinch as Airi's leg connected with his shoulder. Steadying herself she turned to face him. His bangs hid his face and he was hunched like he's just be punched in the gut. The emotions were coming full force now, pounding into Airi so hard she could barely breathe. She stood there uncertain what to do. Slowly he looked up and their eyes met. There was no fire in those eyes. The red irises were cloudy like pools of blood. She knew that look. She's seen something like that in her reflection in the bus window on her way to the hospital after she left her old life.

They stared at each other. A small spark of recognition surfaced in the red, and with it his dark emotions lessened slightly. Then he suddenly looked back down, the darkness returning to its former intensity and then some.

Airi felt sick, but not from him. All this time she thought he was being distant when in reality he was tearing himself apart. She was making it worse. Seeing her was making him even more upset. Maybe she should leave, but she couldn't just abandon him. He was her friend. She knelt down, still uncertain what to do. She gently took his hands in hers. He didn't react. He was too far down in his thoughts even she couldn't hear them. She had to break through.

_"Pharaoh?"_

Still nothing. She desperately tried to think of something else. Once he'd told her he didn't like the title pharaoh because it felt like it belonged to someone else. She wasn't here to help a pharaoh. She was here to help . . .

_"Yami?"_ she said, the words familiar and comporting to her as she said them. _"Yami. Yami!"_ with each one she felt the darkness lesson, but he refused to look at her. Now that she'd broken through she switched to vocal "Yami, look at me." She paused. "Please?"

Slowly he looked up. His eyes were now only less dim then before.

"Airi?" he looked uncomfortable, and she realized she'd leaning in close in an attempt to make the connection stronger. She edge back slightly, but didn't let go of his hands.

"Don't scare me like that." She tried to joke, but it sounded fake to both of them.

"Airi." He swallowed, then again let his eyes meet hers. "I'm so, so sorry."

"Its alr-"

"No, it's not alright." He interrupted, the self-loathing returning. "It's was my fault and mine alone. Yugi's gone. I should have stopped him. It should have been me." His eyes closed against the pain of the statement. "And I betrayed your trust. You're hurting because of it." He tried to pull his hands away from hers but she gripped tighter.

She paused trying to think of something to say. He was right, but she had to say something.

"I can't say I forgive you, or I understand, because I'd be lying." She paused, blinking rapidly before continuing. "You are going to get Yugi back, and you're going to defeat Dartz. But you can't do it when you're like this. You're destroying yourself, and I can't lose you too." She paused again, surprised of what she admitted and more that it was true. She quickly coughed. "I need you to finish your mission. You can't let this defeat you."

They sat in silence. Yami slowly moved his hands so he was the one holding her hand. "Is that all you need me to do?" he said.

Airi felt a twinge of guilt, but it didn't last long. "That's what I expect of you."

He nodded. "I will get Yugi back. I swear, Airi."

She nodded. His word still meant something, even if she couldn't believe him.

He let go of her hands and pushed himself up.

Once up, he offered her his hand. She shook her hand, standing on her own. They stood awkwardly, both trying to think of what to say or do.

A shout from inside the train car made them jump. It sounded like Tea. Yami lead the way, but stopped when he entered, causing Airi to crash into him. She regained her balance and stared. The car was completely empty except for Tea, Tristan, and Joey. No one had passed them in the hall and Airi was certain there was nothing cool enough at the back of the train to interested an entire car. The train was still moving at a fast rate of speed with not stops.

"What the heck is going on?" Joey was demanding as they approached.

"Like I would know." Tea snapped. She caught sight of the other two "Oh, Pharaoh, do you know what's happened?"

Yami shook his head.

"Well, I think we need to talk to someone in charge." Tristan said. "If an entire train disappears is got to be bad for their business."

"Let's at least look to see if anyone else is missing." Airi said. "It might just be our car."

Tristan disappeared down to check on the back of the train. Yami tensed and Airi felt it too. There was something off about the train. It might have been their earlier, and she inwardly cursed herself for not paying closer attention to what was around her. She was beginning to worry about Tristan being off by himself when he returned.

"Not a soul around."

"You had to say soul." Joey said. Everyone glanced at Yami and Airi.

"No time for that." Airi quickly said. "We need to inform the front of the train."

"I'm sure Dartz is behind this." Yami said, tone sure.

"Then let's go find them." Joey said.

Yami was already heading back up the aisle. Airi lead the others as they hurried to catch up. They caught up just as he finished crossing to the next car. Airi started or follow, but the car suddenly shook and she stopped to grip the side of the car. She looked down and found the gap between the two cars growing wider and wider. Someone must have unlocked the connector between the two cars. She looked up to see Yami standing wide eyed on the other side. He wasn't going to face those men alone and she wasn't letting him out of her sight again. She took a few steps back, got up some speed, and jumped. The other's shouted at her, but she couldn't understand them. What if she . . .

Yami's hand seized her out stretched one, and jerked her safely across. Next moment she was being pressed against him in a bone crushing hold. It threatened to suffocate her, but she was too surprised that she made it struggle.

"Hey!" she looked back and saw the gap was too wide for the others to jump.

"Don't worry about us!" Joey shouted. "We'll catch up!"

There was nothing left to do but watch the end of the train slow down while their part raced along the track. Finally the others were gone. Airi and Yami separated, staring at each other.

"What were you thinking?" Yami's growl caught her off guard. "You could have fallen."

"Someone had to come with you." She felt the red rise in her cheeks and quickly added. "You know, to make sure you make it to Dartz." She avoided his stare. "Come on, let's get this this runaway train turned off."

They walked in silence, more focused on finding help. The front of train was also completely deserted. They reached the front which was labeled 'engine room'. Yami tried the door but it was locked. Airi looked around for a key, and the next thing she knew Yami was outside the engine climbing the ladder.

She followed him out. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to see if there is a way inside through the roof."

"He's just asking to fall and die." She muttered, following close behind. She refused to look down, or side, or anywhere other than the heel of his shoe until they reached the top. He held out a hand and this time she was happy to hold on. She managed to get a hold onto her sense of balance, and then realized he was staring at something. She turned as saw a small teen in shorts, blue hair and ugly yellow glasses with a bug between the lenses. Weevil Underwood.

"I want a rematch, King of Games." Weevil hadn't changed a bit since she'd squished him during that tournament. If anything, he sounded even more obnoxious than she remembered.

"Are you responsible for this?" Yami demanded.

"What if I am?" Weevil said.

"All this for a duel?" Airi said. "That's pathetic."

Weevil's lip curled up in a sneer. "Nice to see you again, washout. Miss your brother?"

The other two were caught off guard. How did he know?

"Of course I'd stop a train for a duel, I wanted to try my new weapon." Weevil reached into his pocket and held up a card. Airi felt Yami tense and her heart froze at the sight of the Seal of Oricalchos. "Once I defeat you." Weevil continued. "Then I'll have all the power and will finally have the respect I deserve."

"Don't you know what will happen if you play that card?" Airi knew Weevil wasn't bright, but this proved him to just be plane stupid.

"Of course." Weevil's grin widened. "How else would I know where little Yugi is?"

"Where is he?" Yami shouted. "Tell me where he is now!"

"Duel me and I'll tell you where he is?" Weevil said.

"Don't do it." Airi said. "If you lose-"

"I accept." Yami said. "On the condition that you let Airi leave this train safely."

"Don't bargain for me." Airi snapped, but could tell her arguments were futile.

"Agreed." Weevil said. Airi glared at him. She was sure he wouldn't keep his word. Her hand felt her own duel-disk in her satchel. She might have to duel her own way out of this.

The two faced each other. Weevil still had the Orichalcos card in his hand, and proceeded to wave it in Yami's direction. "You're very anxious to throw yourself back at the card you used. Miss the power."

"Shut it Weevil." Yami drew his cards. "Let's duel."

Weevil laughed. "Whatever you say. I start by playing the Seal or Orichalchos!" the green light began at his feet and shot across the top of the train. Airi was thrown backwards across the top of the train, barley able to hang on to some of the rivets in the top of the train. Luckily the Seal hadn't needed to go far or she would have been forced off the moving train. She didn't want to think about that.

"Airi!" Yami was faced her expression panicked. She opened her mouth, and then realized something was wrong. She could only feel her own fear. There wasn't anything coming from Yami. The seal must be cutting off the connection.

"Worried about this Muto?" Weevil sounded bored, the seal on his head clashing with his hair. "Why? You weren't about the rest of the family?"

"Airi are you alright?" Yami repeated.

Airi pushed herself up. "Just don't lose."

Yami's face slid into a mostly composed expression. He nodded a turned back to Weevil.

Weevil continued the his turn by playing Pheromone Wasp, points busted from 800 to 1300, then placing two face downs before ending his turn. Yami played Celtic Guardian, and ordered an attack. Airi was shocked. With two face downs he should know better. Sure enough one of the face downs turned out to be Mimsus, allowing Weevil to swop his monster for parasite Caterpillar, which had the ability to infect Yami's monsters. Monsters now infected, Yami's life points went down from 4000 to 2700. Yami flinched at the direct attack, but didn't cry out.

"Not much of duelist now are you." Weevil crowed. "What happened? Did you need your other half?"

Yami didn't respond. Weevil continued by playing insect barrier. "It keeps me from being attacked by any insect monsters."

"Yugi's deck doesn't have any insects in them." Airi said.

"Once my monster infects them, they're all insects."

Still Yami said nothing. He glanced back at Airi as if to make sure she was still alright before facing forward again.

Again, Airi remember why she hated bug monster cards. Every monster Yami put on the field was turned into a bug by DNA Surgery, the other trap card. Seeing monsters being turned into gunky looking mutants made her already churning stomach feel sick. On top of that with the insect barrier all the attacks were for nothing. More bugs appeared on the field and continued to stomp all over Yami. Airi was going crazy. She couldn't feel anything, and she couldn't talk to Yami without Weevil over hearing.

The bug cards had put Celtic Guardian in a cocoon and the Insect Queen was ruling the field.

"How does it feel to be on the bottom, Pharaoh?" Weevil said. "You gambled away your best resource in Yugi an now you're paying the price."

"Eat slug, Weevil." Airi shouted.

"Why thank you?"

"Yami, please, get this over with."

"I summon Kuriboh in defense mode." Yami said. The little fur ball appeared, sprouting antennae when it appeared. "And I play a face down."

Airi, couldn't help smiling at the fur ball. It was something Yugi would have played.

"That's you're last choice?" Weevil laughed. "you are useless without your other half. I play-"

"I activate the trap card Natural Selection."

A duplicated of the Insect queen appeared on Yami's side and destroyed the original.

"Nice trick pharaoh, but not so great." Weevil summoned Armored Centipede, which destroyed Kuriboh. The only thing left on Yami's side of the field was the cocoon that used to be Celtic Guardian, and it was moving. It cracked open to reveal an ugly looking butterfly.

"It's a gift for you, Pharaoh." Weevil was laughing like a mad man. "You have a powerful monster in Poison Butterfly, but it will cost you 500 life points for every turn it's on the field."

"Then I'll just have to return the favor." Yami drew. "I summon the eye of Temaeus!"

The large dragon appeared on the field, and Airi got a glimpse of the grandeur or it. Suddenly it disappeared, leasing only Poison Butterfly.

"What did you do?" Yami shouted at Weevil.

"Not me, you." Weevil giggled. "Your dragon doesn't seem to want to be with you on the same field."

Airi was truly worried. If Temeaus refused to be played, then what would this mean for when they faced Dartz? She shook herself. One duel at a time. Yami would get through this one, and all of them. She hoped.

Yami's life points were now at 700, after taking a hit from Poison Butterfly. It was now Yami's turn.

"You can't win now." Weevil said. "Since I'm feeling generous, I'll let you in on where Yugi is."

Airi sat up. Could this be a trick? "Where is he?"

"He's in a cavern in Dartz's layer." Weevil reached into his pocket. "I have the card you'll need to get him back."

"Give it to me." Yami took a step forward, but Weevil shook his head.

"Such bad manners. I'll have to teach you a lesson."

The sound of ripping paper tore Airi's very soul. All the feeling went out of her. Their key to get her brother back was gone.

* * *

><p>Yami stared at the fragments. Then the shock gave way to anger.<p>

"You SNAKE" he roared.

Weevil had the nerve to laugh. "Can't you take a joke? That was a worthless bug card." He showed the pieces of an insignificant bug. He pocketed it, still laughing. "your face was worth it. You should tell your friend it was a joke. She didn't get it."

Yami looked back at Airi. She was still kneeling on the train, staring down at the mettle roof. Her entire body shook, and he could see the shine of tears on her cheeks.

Pure hatred coursed through him, burning through every fiber of his mind. How dare Weevil play with Airi's emotions. He deserved the scorn. He had been the one to mess up. but he would not allow anyone to hurt Airi.

"You'll pay for that, Weevil." he growled.

"It's you who'll pay." Weevil said. "this next turn all your life points will fall.

Not if Yami had anything to say about it. The monster he had on the field was Breaker the Magical Warrior and the Butterfly Weevil had turned his Celtic Guardian into, but that was enough for his purposes. Through the burning haze in his mind become to think of a strategy. He was going to make this maggot pay for crossing him. He sent his Poisoned Butterfly after the Armored Centipede, which was ripped apart with satisfying ferocity. Then followed Breaker attacking Weevil directly, causing a scream from Weevil.

Weevil didn't look worried. "You think that will help you, as soon as your turn ends you'll lose the rest of your life points."

Yami's lips curled up in an evil smile. "I'm not done yet. I play Berserker Soul, by sacrificing my hand I can keep drawing and attacking until I draw a trap card or spell card."

Weevil's eyes widened. "You were planning this all the time!"

Yami drew. The card was a monster; attack. Another monster; Attack. There was a light around Weevil, but Yami didn't stop. Monster; attack. Someone was yelling at him, but he didn't listen. Monster; Attack. Monster.

"Yami!"

Someone was holding onto his arm. He looked down to find Airi hanging onto his arm.

"Let go, Airi." he tried to shake her off. She clutched him tighter.

"Stop please." she was near hysterical. "You've won. This isn't you. Please stop. Please stop. "

Suddenly he could hear Yugi's voice in his mind _"please stop."_ he froze, hand still gripping a monster card. It was Dark Magician girl. His hand shook. He'd done it again.

He saw Weevil's crumpled body. Breaking away from Airi he staggered towards Weevil. The teen was limb, but Yami shook him, desperate to get him to wake up.

"Tell me where Yugi is!" he shouted. "Where is Dartz? How do I find him?"

"It's not use." Airi again took his arm, fighting to keep hold of her emotions. "The Seal has him now. He's with Yugi now."

Yami let the limp body fall to the top of the train. He sank to his knees, staring down at his hands. He's failed. He's lost his link to find Dartz. He was no closer getting Yugi back.

The train jerked violently. Airi and Yami looked to the edge and found the train was rounding the side of a cliff. With no engineer to control the speed the train to speed around the hill. Realization flashed across Yami's mind. They were going to derail. Airi was in danger. The train lurched and Airi screamed. Without thinking Yami grabbed her wrist, holding on to her as they were thrown from the cliff. Somehow he managed to turn in mid air. He hoped it was enough.

He slammed into the branches with a crack. His bones or the branches he couldn't tell through the pain. He tried to contact Airi through the link, but she didn't respond. The pain pushed him down, urging him to sleep. Airi. He had to make sure she was alright. The last thing he was aware of an old man with a beard standing over them. Then everything went black.

* * *

><p>AN: Well there it is. I really hope I can find time to do the next chapter soon. I really miss writing. Please review. it really makes my day :) take care


	44. Chapter 44

Hi, sorry for the long silence. Finals and working retail for the holidays takes lots of times.

To all new readers. WELCOME and thank you for the all the reviews. and really honored you enjoy this story so much. :)

to Holly. Don't worry i'm not offended, but please if you want a straight answer, don't tell me to tell you in a story. to answer your question, Airi's wears the daidem like Tohph's, or Belgum's if you watch Hetalia. oh, and your e-mail address didn't go through the reviews so that's why i didn't answer back. Maybe you should get an account on this site so you can PM.

Housekeeping, Only Airi and Cerys are mine. Thanks to battousaisgril16 for the edits.

Enjoy :)

* * *

><p>Chapter 44<p>

Dartz was furious. He had gained a soul in his collection, but it wasn't the pharaoh's. Not that he expected the little insect to defeat the pharaoh. Collecting the two souls, he couldn't even remember their names, was a win. But now he couldn't locate the pharaoh. He had been able to visualize location, but now there was nothing. Something was blocking his visions.

Footsteps behind him caused him to turn. The girl Cerys stood there waiting for him to speak. She was a friend of Rafael and claimed to be committed to the cause, but he wasn't sure of her loyalty. Still, her technical skills had proven useful so far.

"Do you have the Pharaoh's location?" he asked.

Cerys nodded. "The phone signal is still coming through clear."

"That doesn't help me." Dartz snapped. "The pharaoh has separated from his friends, all except that Muto girl."

"My apologies, master." Cerys fiddled nervously with her black hair. "I was not aware of this change." She continued relaying what she could about possible locations where the pharaoh could be.

Dartz wasn't listening. He was looking at one of his new additions. It wasn't the Pharaoh, but could have been a brother. Dartz's eyes narrowed in frustration. The host was a poor substitute, and only served to mock Dartz on how close he had been to collecting his true goal. Now the pharaoh was gone again running around with this brat's sister.

Something tugged at Dartz's memory. That girl had looked familiar. Then it hit him. She could have been the duplicate of the queen, or at least her face matched. His memories of Egypt were hazy, but he never forgot a face. He began to pace. If this girl did look like the queen, the maybe this one was special to the pharaoh as well. It could explain why she'd jump between moving train cars to be with him. Turning her against the Pharaoh would definantly be a crushing blow. He glanced at the stone slab with the host. No, convincing her would take too much time, and she might be smart enough to realize he'd never let her brother go after she defeated the pharaoh. Still, her soul would make a strong contribution to his collection.

"Cerys." He turned to her suddenly, making the girl jump. "You want to help our cause, don't you?"

"Yes, Master." Cerys said. "Anyway I can."

"You do know roughly where the pharaoh might be?"

"I do have the track route, sir. On bike it shouldn't be too hard to find them."

"I knew you were clever, Cerys. Now, I need you to do a special task for me." He stood in front of her. "I need you to collect a soul for me."

Cerys' eyes widened. "I-I . . . don't you want someone with experience, like Rafael to collect the Pharaoh's soul for you, Master?"

"I'm not asking for the Pharaoh's soul. I want the Airi Muto's soul."

"But master, I've never done this before."

"I know, but this is a great opportunity for you." His voice grew deadly serious. "The world we're fighting for is almost in our grasp. This girl is the only thing standing between us and the Pharaoh. She's strong and most importantly taking her will be a blow in the pharaoh's moral. You will bring me her soul, Cerys. Everything we're working for depends on this." He paused. "It would help Rafael as well."

Cerys perked up. "What do you mean?"

"When you collect the girl's soul, the Pharaoh will let his darkness come out again. This will be a perfect opportunity for Rafael to finish what he failed to accomplish."

Dartz knew he had her. Cerys was devoted to Rafael. Helping him was all the motivation she needed. He could practically see the girl's mind working under her ink black hair. Taking out the girl would weaken the Pharaoh and would make it easier for Rafael to collect his soul and regain his good standing with Dartz.

"I accept, Master."

Dartz smiled, handing her a card. "No time like the present." The girl was almost to the door when Dartz called after her. "Oh, and Cerys. If you fail. Well, don't bother coming back."

The girl stiffened. "I won't fail you, Master."

* * *

><p>Gradually Yami's mind began to rise out of the blackness swirling all around him. Slowly, feeling seeped back into his limbs. What in the world had happened? He never felt like this unless he'd been in a dangerous duel, and then Yugi usually was in charge of the body as his host got some sleep. Something must have happened for Yugi to leave him in charge. Memories hit him with the force of a shadow blast. Yugi was gone, and Yami was alone. It suddenly felt hard to breath. More memory seeped through the blackness. Rafael's challenge. Losing control his temper. The power of the Orichalcos. Yugi's sacrifice. Airi's look of horror. The train. The firing monsters at Weevil. Airi's scream as they fell.<p>

His eyes snapped open. The train. He didn't know where Airi was. She could be anywhere. She could be dead. He sat up, and then gritted his teeth in pain. Every limb ached. He looked around the building, but it was more of a tent. His bed was made of roughly made blankets. Beside him was another bed of blankets, rumpled from a recent occupant. In the corner was Airi's bag and his duel-disk, in one piece despite the fall. From outside there was the sound of voices. It sounded like two girls, or at least one talking animatedly about something. He started to stand, but paused as he heard Airi's laugh. It was only a giggle, but he know it anywhere. She was alright.

He leaned back, heart still pounding. Frowning, he put his head on his chest, feeling the strange sensation. Beneath his fingers he felt the constant tapping, like the tapping of a foot to a beat. He'd never noticed it before. He was really inexperienced being alive. Guilt twisted his inside. Yugi should be here, alive and in his own body.

Movement at the flap of the door made him look up. The next instant he was knocked over and lay looking up into the face of the largest wolf he'd ever seen. The gold eyes stared into his, hot breath on his face. Yami didn't know what to do. Moving might mean getting his head bitten off, and so might calling for help. The wolf's mouth opened and a large red tung licked Yami's face. Stunned, Yami just lay there. The wolf's tail flicked back and forth, expectantly waiting for some kind of response.

"Sky, get off our guest." came a voice from the door.

The wolf complied, and Yami felt it easier to breath again. He pushed himself up and found Airi and a girl standing in the doorway. The wolf went straight to the girl, tail wagging. It didn't look scary now. Airi looked about to laugh, and Yami felt his face growing warm.

"Sorry, about that." the girl said. "Sky must really like you."

"I'm assuming that's a good thing." Yami tried to get up but the soreness had intensified.

Airi was next to him a moment. "Take it slow. You did fall of a train."

"I'll make you something for the stiffness." the girl disappeared, Sky following close behind.

"How are you doing?" Airi asked.

He wouldn't meet her gaze. "I'm alright."

"You're lucky." Airi said. "When Sky greeted me I was standing up."

Yami glanced at her, but she seemed alright. There were only a few scrapes on her face and the sadness in her eyes to testify to the resent events. Her cheerful manor couldn't hide everything.

"Are you sure you're alright?" she was watching him.

He didn't feel like hiding his emotions so voicing them seemed pointless. He only nodded.

She held out her hand. "Come one. Chris' mixture really does help."

Yami allowed her to help him up and followed her out into the sunlight. Only another tent and a fire made up the camp. Chris was spooning a mixture out of a pot into a mug. Sky lay near her feet, watching for her to drop something. Yami and Airi sat on a log near the fire which served as a seat. Chris handed the mug to Yami.

"Drink all of it." she instructed.

Yami looked at the liquid. It was thick and green and the steam rising from it smelled like basil. Still it didn't look too bad. He took a gulp, and almost at once the soreness began seeping away. Airi and Chris were talking again, or more accurately the younger girl talked while the other listened. The sound was too normal in their current situation, but strangely relaxing at the same time. Airi did seem more relaxed listening to the girl's chatter. Yami caught himself staring and concentrated on his drink.

"Grandpa!" Chris suddenly called out. Yami turned to see an older man in a animal hide coat and woven head band. He held a walking stick, but seemed very mobile without it. When he came into the camp Yami could sense a power coming from him, but he couldn't place it.

"Good, you two are up." the old man said. "When we picked you up I wasn't sure you'd make it.

"Thank you." Airi said. "We are in you debt."

Yami decided the power he felt wasn't a threat. If these people wanted them dead they could have left them by the tracks.

"I hope my granddaughter isn't wearing you out with her chattering."

"Grandpa."

"She's been wonderful sir." Airi said. "You should be very proud of her."

"I always am. And please non of this 'sir.' my name is Ironheart."

Yami looked up sharply. He wasn't one to judge, but that name wasn't normal.

"Pleased to meet you." if Airi thought the name was odd she didn't show it. "I'm Airi Muto, and this is." she paused. "My friend, Yami."

Ironheart stood in front of Yami, and held out his deck. "This was scattered all over where I found you. I do hope I found all the cards."

Yami's hand went instinctively to his side to find his card pouch was indeed empty. He accepted the cards Ironheart offered. "Thank you."

"I don't wish to pry." Ironheart sat on a rock close by. "But I am surprised to see the Eye of Temaeus in your deck."

Yami started. "You know that card?"

"I've been around for a long time." Ironheart said. "I've heard of lots of rare cards in my day. The Legendary Dragons are particularly special to me." He gave Yami a careful look. "I know only certain chosen people can truly use the power they poses."

_'That isn't me.' _Yami thought.

"You didn't happen to see another kid by the tracks did you?" Airi asked. "A little guy in glasses, looks like a bug?"

Ironheart shook his head. "No I didn't. He probably was able to follow the track to get help."

"I doubt he could get very far in his condition." Yami said.

There was a moment of silence. Ironheart was watching Yami now. Uncomfortable, Yami stared down at his deck.

"I've met many people in my life time." Ironheart said. "but I've never met someone like you, Yami. There's something different."

Yami didn't respond.

Ironheart continued. "I also sense both of you have a heaviness in your hearts."

"We've lost someone very important to us." Yami said. "It was my actions which . . . took him away."

Their hosts shared a look. Ironheart continued to watch the two young people carefully. "Tell me, Yami, if you could speak to your friend, what would you say.

Yami glanced at Airi. Her violet eyes, almost like Yugi's, were expectant, not accusing. This didn't reassure his guilt. He turned back to Ironheart. "I would tell him I was sorry. I betrayed his trust and abandoned him, and I hurt everyone around me with my actions."

Ironheart nodded. "There is a place near here where in the old days people would go to speak to the spirits. It's said drifting spirits are able to appear to those who seek them. If you wish to speak to his friend I could take you there."

Yami stood, but Ironheart motioned him to sit back down. "It's getting dark, and speaking to spirits is risky without the added danger of darkness. I will take you tomorrow."

Yami didn't like waiting,but he nodded and sat back down. Airi had also stood and she sat next to him again, obviously anxious to leave.

For the rest of the evening Chris and Ironheart did the talking, the former doing the majority, while Airi and Yami half listened. After a while they were dismissed to their tent, being told they needed more rest if they were going to be hiking around the mountains. In the tent Airi scooted the blankets farther apart with the pink rising in her face. Yami realized they'd been rather close and felt his own face heated up.

"Are you sure you'll make it tomorrow?" Airi said. "The hike I mean."

"I'll do what it takes." Yami thumbed through his deck without really seeing the cards. "I have to apologize."

Airi twisted her blanket in her hands. "You know, there's something about Ironheart and Chris I can't place, but I think he's right. You were chosen for this mission."

Yami didn't look up from the card in his hand. The Eye of Temaeus stared back at him. He could tell Airi was being sincere, but he still didn't believe it.

"Yugi was with me when Temaeus chose us. The only time I could use the card was with him. Without him, after what I've done, I don't have the right." he held the card out the Airi. "It doesn't want me to hold it anymore."

Airi hesitated, but Yami didn't retract the offer. Finally she took the card. "I'm only holding it until you're ready." she slid it into her own card pouch. She slid into her blankets and pulled them over her head. Yami did the same with his own, blowing out the small light.

They lay in silence. Yami couldn't seem to relax. The idea of seeing Yugi made his mind unable to settle down enough to sleep. The hard ground under him didn't help either. He glanced over at the darker lump which was Airi wrapped up in her blankets. She didn't seem to be having any trouble falling asleep. Maybe it was having a lifetime or practice. Exhausted he stared up at the black ceiling above him. His body was tired, but now his mind seemed to be going faster. What if Yugi didn't want to see him? What if he could switch his soul for Yugi's right there? What if Yugi wanted to speak to Airi's instead? He groaned, shifting again. Being alone in his own mind was frustrating, and lonely.

"You ok?"

He sat up. He could just make out her silhouette in the darkness. She was on her side, head resting on her arm.

"Sorry, didn't mean to wake you." Yami lay back down.

"I wasn't asleep. It is pretty hard on the ground, isn't it?"

"I guess so."

Silence again fell between them, but Yami still wasn't relaxed.

_"I'm still here if you need to talk."_ Airi's voice came over the mind link.

He glanced over and was sure she was still watching him. He stared back at the ceiling.

_"I didn't realize how empty this feels."_

He didn't realize his hand was outside the blanket until she slid her hand into it.

_"It is pretty hard at first."_ Airi said. _"Losing someone you care about. Takes a bit of your own spirit with them."_

_"I shouldn't see Yugi. I put him there. If it were me, I wouldn't want to see me. It should be you."_

It was a long time before she responded. _"Yami, are you sorry?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Then you need to say it, to him. Even if he doesn't want to hear it."_ he heard her sniff. _"and I don't want to see him, not like that. I sound horrible don't I?"_

Yami squeezed her hand. _"I'm sure he'd understand."_

_ "Same with you. I can't judge, but I think you're the one he'll want to see." _a few moments later he heard her even breaths as she slipped into sleep.

He gently stroked her hand with this thumb. "I hope you're right."

He didn't realize he'd fallen asleep until his eyes opened the next morning. He glanced over and realized their fingers had interlocked while they'd slept. He carefully slid his fingers out of her grip before gently shaking her awake.

The road up the mountain was windy and thin. No one spoke, concentrating on staying on the path. Ironheart lead the way, followed by Yami, Airi and Chris. Sky brought up the rear, pausing every so often. The usually cheerful animal was obviously nervous, causing Airi to notably glance about every time they heard a sound.

Finally they reached a ledge, which slopped away from them down into a large valley surrounded by hills and cliffs. Ironheart motioned to the middle of the valley. In the center plain of the valley was large circle.

"To communicate with lost spirits, you will have to be in the ring." Ironheart said. "the spirit can only come once. The entire valley is spirit territory and other spirits will try to approach you, but you can only interact with spirits inside of the ring. Again, a spirit can only come once."

Yami turned to Airi. She shook her head, eyes bright. She motioned towards the valley. "Go on."

Looking down, Yami thought the valley seemed menacing. The auras of many spirits tingled the air like electricity, making Yami's skin crawl. His eyes narrowed. He wasn't going to be scared of a few spirits. He started down the slope.

He reached the bottom without anything happening. The tingling in the air paused for a moment, then intensified to an excited hum. Probably excited for fresh meat, Yami thought bitterly. He started forward. A chilling laugh sounded, causing him to spin round. No one was there. Yami kept forward, checking to see his duel-disk was secure. What good it would do him here, he wasn't sure. He kept walking forward. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw figures flicker in and out of focus. Each of his former opponents he'd ether banished or other ways destroyed. There was Panik and the Paradox Brothers from Duelist Kingdom. Multiple opponents from Battle City also appeared. Yami tensed as he saw Dark Marik leering face, but didn't stop. Even Weevil was there. This gave Yami hope. Maybe Yugi would be near by.

He reached the circle and stepped inside. The humming in the air stopped, but the supernatural feeling remained. He looked around. there wasn't any indication what his next action was supposed to be.

"Yugi!" he called out. "It's Yami. If you can here me, please answer. Please."

Small lights began to appear around the circle, slowly at first, but increasing. They floated together, solidifying into a small, spiky haired silhouette. Slowly the lights lessened, creating a nearly solid Yugi standing in the middle of the circle. Yami took a step forward, but stopped. Maybe this was only a shadow of Yugi and not the real one at all.

Slowly, Yugi's head raised and he looked right at Yami. He looked tired."Yami? That really you?"

Yami let out the breath he'd been holding. "Yugi."

The corners of Yugi's lips twitched up. "You came all this way to see me?"

Yami nodded. "I had to tell you I'm sorry."

"Is Airi alright?"

"Yes, she's here." Yami pointed towards the ledge. He could see Airi standing right next to the edge, staring in their direction. Yami turned back to see Yugi squinting in the direction he pointed. "Can't you see her?"

Yugi shook his head. "I can only make out what's inside this barrier." he pointed at the ring. "outside that is blurred."

Yami kicked the ground angrily. "This is all my fault. I gave into my darkness, and you and Airi are suffering because of it. Maybe Rafael was right. Maybe I did destroy my family and kingdom. I'm no better than those souls out there I banished. I should be the one locked up."

Yugi was staring at him, frowning as he thought. "You honestly believe that?"

Yami nodded. "I'm the one Dartz wanted, but he got you instead. Now I don't even know if I'm I'm different enough from him to beat him."

"You're right." Yugi folded his arms. "You should be here instead of me."

Yami stared at him. "Yugi?"

"I shouldn't have sacrificed myself for such an evil and self-loathing failure. What did it get me? Stuck in a stone tablet, never able to see my family or friends again."

"Yugi, I'm sorry."

"I don't need you're pity." Yugi started to walk away to the other side of the circle. "If you're really sorry, you'll atone for what you did." he turned, a duel-disk appearing on his arm. "If I send you to Dartz, then he'll give me up."

"What are you talking about?" Yami was confused. This wasn't Yugi. "this won't change anything."

"Oh, so you really don't want to make things right?" Yugi activated his duel-disk. "Darkness like you doesn't belong here. I challenge you to a duel."

Yami's eyes narrowed. What had Dartz done to Yugi? Maybe a duel would snap him out of whatever it was. He activated is own duel-disk.

* * *

><p>Airi was completely confused. She'd been relieved when Yami had made it to the center of the valley. The shadows she'd seen flitting around him had seemed pretty menacing. When Yugi had appeared she'd wanted to call out, but was afraid of ruining their reunion. Now it seemed like they'd already done that. Yugi was yelling at Yami. Really yelling? Yugi didn't do that, and now it seemed like he was challenging the latter to a duel. What in the world was going on?<p>

"Good." Ironheart said. "The Pharaoh needs this."

Airi stared at him. "Hang on. How did you know Yami was a Pharaoh?"

Ironheart smiled. "Really, Miss Airi. After all you've been through you should recognize some things."

Airi's mouth dropped as some of the feeling she'd been getting made sense. "You're spirit's too?"

Chris nodded. "Not like the Nameless Pharaoh. But we're here for a reason too. Once we met you two we knew you'd be the ones to help us."

"Well, if my brother beats the pharaoh I'm not sure what help we'll be. What do you mean this is suppose to help Yami?"

A pillar of green light erupted from the circle, making Airi jump back in shock. Her blood froze as she recognized the orichalcos symbol. The sick green light spread across from where Yugi was standing. Her little brother has just played the orichalcos. Airi buried her face in her hands. What was happening? What had Dartz done to her brother? Was she going to lose Yami too?

A hand on her shoulder caused her to look up. Ironheart smiled down at her. "It will be alright. Trust them."

Trust them? How could she trust them? She could feel Yami's confusion and panic over the link. How could this be good. Wait. She could feel Yami? From what she'd learned about the orichalcos communication when the Seal was up was near imposable. She should be able to feel anything but darkness. She looked back at the duel. If that wasn't the real Seal, then what was her brother doing?

She tried to hold back her fear. Whatever was going on, she hoped they'd both be alright.

* * *

><p>Yami was close to panicking. Whatever had happened to Yugi was going too far. Now the seal was up, and if he wasn't careful he'd lose everything all over again. He couldn't lose Yugi again.<p>

"I should thank you, _Pharaoh_." Yugi was saying, playing another card. "I didn't realize how evil you really where."

"Yugi, stop this now you don't know what you're doing."

"You don't care about me." Yugi shouted. "All you care about is the power. You were just using me and Airi to get power."

"Leave her out of this." Yami said.

"Why? You hurt her through me. All those duels, all those villains we had to take down for you. No more. This time, I'm the one who decides."

Yugi started flipping cards like crazy until he had Gazelle, Dark Magician Girl, Celtic Guardian, and Queens Knight on his side.

Yami had to stall him. He drew. "I play sword of reveling light, preventing you from playing for three turns."

"Oh really? I sacrifice Celtic Guardian to summon Catapult Turtle." Yugi grinned, the green seal on his forehead giving him a creepy tint. "Now I can stop you're evil right here. I sacrifice Queen's Knight to Catapult Turtle."

"No!" Yami flinched as the attack hit him. "Yugi stop it."

"Why?" Yugi stretched his arms out. "I'm evil now. I can stop you from hurting any one else. Once you lose, you'll be part of the Orichalcos too. I sacrifice Dark Magician Girl to Catapult Turtle."

Yami watched is moves reenacted before his eyes. His was going to lose. His life points wouldn't be able to take another hit. He was going to lose his soul. Yami's eyes narrowed. No. he wasn't going to lose. He was not going to give up his soul that easy. He promised he was going to get Yugi back. He would not fail again.

"I activate Divine Wind!" he shouted. Hurricane force winds swept across the field, redirecting the attack back at Yugi. Through the gust Yami could see just barley see Yugi's face. Yugi was smiling. Not an evil smile, but a Yugi smile.

When the wind's cleared up, Yugi was laying on the ground. Horror hit Yami. What had he done? If he lost the duel then Yugi would . . .

He ran to the other side of the green circle, gathering Yugi up in his arms. "Yugi! Yugi! Don't leave. I'm so sorry."

Yugi's eyes opened, and he smiled. "You did it. I knew you could."

"But. . ." Yami looked around. Instead of coming for a soul, the Seal faded away. The mark on Yugi's forehead was already gone.

"I'm sorry to do that to you." Yugi said. "But it was the only way to get through to you."

Yami gaped at him. "That was all a test?"

"Yeah. I had to show you you're not evil. You were able to do what was needed. Only the Yami I know can do that. You can complete your mission and not stop until this threat is over. I know you'll do whatever it take to beat Dartz." Yugi's eyes widened. "I'm being called back."

"No, Yugi." Yami's grip tightened, but could see Yugi was starting to fade. "I'm coming for you Yugi. I promise, I'll free you, for real. I swear."

Yugi nodded, hand squeezing his. "I know you will. And Yami, tell Airi I'm sorry. I'll see you both soon."

With one last smile, Yugi dissolve into separate balls of light. The lights drifted away until they too faded away. Yami stared at his hands until they were blocked with tears. His fingers closed into shaking fists. He sank to his knees. Yugi was gone, again. How was he supposed to do this alone. He looked up at the sky. He wasn't the real duelist. Yugi was the one with the courage, the strength, the heart. All he was a splintered soul with no memories. But he was the one left behind. If that is all he had, then he'd give it all of to get Yugi back. He owed him that much.

* * *

><p>Airi was too shocked to cry, though her eyes were stinging. Yami was obviously upset, some of the darkness was gone. Airi could feel it. Whatever Yugi had done, if it had made Yami realize he could still go one despite what he'd done, then it was worth it. It still pained her to see Yami in pain. It had ripped her own heart to see Yugi fade away. Now she wished she'd been there to say good bye. She shook herself. It wasn't good bye. They'd get Yugi back. She'd make sure of that.<p>

A loud cracking sound came from the valley. Airi looked down and saw something was happening down in the valley. She looked back at Ironheart. His eyes were narrowed as he said one word.

"Dartz"

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for the cliffhanger, but i decided posting faster was better than length. And my i just say writing Evil Yugi was fun, strange as it sounds. I guess it's a channel for my post finals stress.

Anyway, i hope you liked it. Please review. I'll try to update for Christmas, but no promises.

HAPPY HOLIDAYS! Take care and God Bless


	45. Chapter 45

YAY finished this chapter just in time for school to start.

OK, this is the second half of the previous chapter. If you're confused, please look over 44.

Don't own anything but Airi and Cerys.

Chapter 45

In his room far away, Dartz was watching his stone image collection. He frowned at the image of the Muto boy. The slab had temporarily become blank. There was only one way that could happen. Dartz ran his hand over the edge of the stone slab. The link between the soul and the Seal was still there. He used his power to summon the stray soul. After a few moments the image of his prize appeared, looking just as securely trapped as before.

Dartz's face twisted up into a triumphant grin. Now he knew where the Pharaoh was. This would be over faster than he'd first supposed. He turned to his alter.

* * *

><p>The valley floor trembled. Yami looked around for a source. And earthquake? With his luck probably not. The far side of the circle opened up, the crack widening for something larger than a man to crawl out of it. And something was. Yami watched as black vapors of smoke crept across the packed dirt, proceeded a hulking armored figure. The solder was in black armor similar to stone. It towered over Yami. The soldiers forehead glowed with a familiar green circle.<p>

The soldier roared, a blood curdling, wordless war cry. A duel-disk, like the other orichalcos wielders, appeared on it's arm. Yami's own hand went to his deck. There was no mistaking that for a challenge.

"Master!" a voice came from Yami's deck.

Yami looked down at his cards in surprise. He recognized the voice as Dark Magician Girl.

"This is one of the fallen soldiers of the past battles 10,000 years ago." she continued. "Remember when you and my Master Yugi were summoned to our world, and I told you of this war between the forces of pure heart and darkness. This was where we had our last stand."

"So history is repeating?" Yami said. "I'm used to that." he activated his duel-disk again. "Dark Magician Girl, I'm going to need help to face this. Will you stand with me?"

"Of course we will." she sounded indignant at his doubt. This deck started to glow, and he could feel the spirits readying themselves for the fight.

The orichalcos soldier was also ready. A flash of light came from above them. Yami looked up in time a Seal of Orichalcos form and fall into place around him and the stone soldier.

"If that's how you want it." Yami drew. He could feel the different between this Seal and Yugi's. This one was real.

* * *

><p>"What is going on?" Airi demanded. "First my brother pretends to be evil, then a real threat shows up. Is this national play orichalcos day?"<p>

Chris shrugged. Sky whined, tail wagging.

Ironheart was watching the happenings in the middle of the circle. "It is happening again."

"What is?" Airi said. "Sorry, but I'm new to all of this."

"The war for Atlantis was fought 10,000 years ago, between Dartz's army and one of my own. Here was our final stand. The spirit monsters joined us and fought gallantly, but still is was almost disastrous for our side. If it weren't for the Legendary Knights we wouldn't have survived."

Airi looked back down at the field where the duel was already underway. She could tell this Seal was the real thing. The emotions from Yami were blurred, hardly coherent. But still a slight signal coming through. Maybe it the location interfering with the Orichalcos' power. Yami's confidence seamed to have returned, but still this threat was nothing like the ones from his own past.

Yami's attack's were strong and she could tell he was delivering damage. Being in a spirit valley seemed to be helping his monsters. However, despite the attacks the orichalcos soldier was coming back stronger than ever. Now Yami only had Celtic Guardian standing between them. From this distance she could tell the duel was not going in Yami's favor.

"If he doesn't play Temeaus he will surly fail." Ironheart said.

"One problem." Airi pulled out the card. "he doesn't have it."

Ironheart's eyes widened. "How?"

"He didn't feel worthy to have it so he made me take it." Airi's hand shook as she looked down at the dragon. "That Jerk, going in without a full deck."

Ironheart held out a hand. "Quick, give it to me. I'll take it too him."

Airi handed him the card.

"But Grandpa." Chris said. "It's to dangerous to go into the spirit valley for us. You said so."

"There is too much at stake for that now." he tucked the card into his robe. "Chris, you and Sky stay here." Ironheart turned and started running down the valley. Almost at once, black silhouettes of spirits started appearing all around him.

"Grandpa!" Chris shouted.

Ironheart jumped and hit the valley in a run. He pulled two cards from his rob and threw them towards the dark apparition. They turned into duel monsters which started taking down the dark spirits, but they were soon over powered.

"I have to help." Chris jumped on Sky's back and the two of them started down the ledge.

"Chris!" Airi called, but they didn't respond. Frustrated, Airi kicked a rock. She wanted to help but she didn't know how. Her bag smacked her in the thy. She suddenly remember her duel-disk. She didn't know why she'd brought it, it had been a pain on the hike up here with it weighing her down. She pulled it out. Maybe she could do something after all. Strapping it on, she pulled out her deck and shuffled until she had a supply of monster cards on top. Loading the duel-disk, she too entered the valley.

* * *

><p>Yami could hear laud sounds coming from the valley behind him. He looked back and his eyes widened. Through the Seal he could see Ironheart, Chris and Sky and Airi, and all were in the valley. Ironheart was running towards him, blasting attacking spirits as he went. Sky had evolved into a more terrifying version of a wolf and was running through spirits, causing them to dissolve. Finally Airi was standing with her back to the slope of the valley, sending her monsters out to defend their comrades.<p>

Lightning started flashing from the sky, striking the ground near Ironheart with the force of a cannon blast. The old man was quick and dodge between several spirits as he continued to run towards Yami. The next blast engulfed the man completely. Yami called out to him and tried to run forward, but hit the Seal. He watched in horror as the man fell to the ground in a crumpled heap. Chris and Sky reached him and the girl jumped off to kneel at his side. Airi was momentarily frozen in shock.

Ironheart handed something to Chris before he dissolved into small balls of light, like Yugi had a few moments ago. Chris stood, getting back on Sky. Airi was back to encouraging her monsters into fighting off the dark spirits around them.

Yami was snapped back to his duel by a roar from his opponent. Frustrated, he looked down at his cards. He was as useful as a caged lion. He couldn't leave until he finished this duel. But his attacks weren't getting through. The monster didn't seem affected, and instead seemed to be absorbing the energy or something from the attacks. He shifted his cards again. Still nothing seemed powerful enough, and drawing a card didn't promise anything better. The explosions coming from behind him didn't help his concentration.

Airi's scream made him turn. She was still standing at the base of the rise. She hadn't screamed for her; it was for Chris. She and Sky had been struck a few feet away from the seal. Chris was running towards him, the small balls of light which were the remnants of Sky floating away behind her. Tears were sliding Chris's face, but she kept going. Airi's monster Athena flew close by, fighting off the dark spirits following the girl.

"Yami!" Chris waved a card in her hand. "Hold on! I have your card."

The ground outside the Seal was illuminated by a blinding light. Yami couldn't look away as the lighting struck the girl. He ran forward, but again hit the Seal. He heard Airi scream Chris's name. The light faded, but the girl still stood alone. The monster had been blasted away. Chris staggered the remaining few steps towards Yami, card still gripped in her hand.

"Chris!" Yami franticly looked around for something he could do, but he was nothing

The girl reached the Seal. She too couldn't pass though. But still she held out her hand. The card slid through the seal, the edge emerging on Yami's side.

"Here." Chris said. "This is the only card to stop him."

Yami slide the card through the rest of the way. "I'm sorry."

Chris tried to smile. "Just win, OK." she dissolved, like Sky, Ironheart, and Yugi had before her.

Yami stared at the place where she stood. The hand holding the card was trembling. He'd had enough with watching his friends dissolving because of Dartz. He could still see Airi, dark spirits fighting against her own monster. He wanted to tell her to leave, but knew it would be a waste. Muto's didn't leave until the fight was over. He had to end the duel, but could he.

He looked down at Timaeus. The dragon seemed to be watching him. Even in card form the dragon was intimidating. Yami glanced up at his opponent. Facing the stone soldier seemed more appealing than apologizing to a giant powerful lizard he's disappointed. Now that the spirits could come alive in this valley Timaeus might prefer biting Yami's head off. But there wasn't any other solution. Yami gripped the card tighter and took a deep breath.

"Dragon Timaeus, I ask your forgiveness. I was foolish before and betrayed your trust. I have hurt many with my actions. Please help me now to end this threat and fix the wrongs I have done. Please find me worthy now. Our two worlds are at stake."

He wasn't expecting a response, but he could swear he heard a voice say. _"What are you waiting for? Let's end this."_ the voice was too close to his own voice he figured he'd just thought them.

"I sacrifice Celtic Guardian to summon Dark Magician Girl." he pause. "Now I summon the Eye of Timaeus!"

The turquoise dragon appeared with a defiant roar. Yami took a step back in shock. The dragon turn, giving him a look with his left eye. He didn't hear a voice this time, but Yami guessed what the dragon was thinking. He nodded, in understanding and gratitude. Timaeus' gaze turned back to the field, glaring this time at the orichalcos soldier and his monsters.

"I fuse Dark Magician Girl and Timaeus to create Dark Magician Girl the Dragon Knight!" Dark Magician Girl appeared on the dragon's back in armor similar to the dragon's scales. "I play the magic card Excalibur, raising my monster's attack points to 5200. Dark Magician Girl the Dragon Knight, ATTACK!"

Timaeus lunged for the opponent, teeth flashing, while his rider raised her sword. The blast of power took out the Gigas monster before the Orichalcos soldier exploded. The Seal faded, sending the debris from the attack out over the entire valley. Yami covered his face waiting for the blast to strike him.

The wind swept past, rock and sand pelleting him, but not at strong as he thought they would. He chanced a glance upward and saw that his combined monster was crouched around him, Timaeus taking the full force of the blast. Yami met the dragon's eye for a brief second before he had to hide his face again. He let out the breath he'd been holding. They'd won the duel.

* * *

><p>Airi saw the wave of the blast coming right at her, and knew she couldn't climb the slope of the valley fast enough to get out of the way. She put her arms in front of her face as a defense, knowing it wasn't much. She just hoped some of the power would be lessened by the time it reached her. She heard the wind rush around her and a felt the prick of rock and sand.<p>

Then everything was still again. She looked up, and saw a figure in a green dress standing directly in front of her, shielding her from the direct force of the attack. The figure turned, blue face smiling.

"Mystical Elf?" Airi said. "But . . . How?" Airi glanced around. she hadn't summoned her Elf, and non of her other monster were still out, but non of the dark spirits were coming towards her either. She glanced down and noticed the ground underneath her was a different color than the brown, a blue green circle stretching out for several feet around her. She looked around again and saw whatever this circle was it was doing a good job keeping the other dark souls away. Her other monsters must have given their energy to make the shield stronger.

"Thank you." Airi said. The Elf inclined her head.

"Airi!" Yami was running towards her. He looked a little worse for wear, but he was alright. Airi ran for him too, the protective circle following her. She crashed into him, nearly knocking him over with her hug.

"Jerk." she said into his jacket. "Stop scaring me like that. We have enough heroes in this family without you being stupid."

"Airi?" Gently Yami pulled her away, holding her up to look her in the face. He looked shocked, either from his resent ordeal or the fact she was yelling at him like she used to.

She managed a smile through the tears making tracks down her dirty face. "I thought I was going to lose you, too."

She expected him to reprimand her for not following her own advice or acting stupid. Instead he pulled her into a hug. It said more than any words. Airi hugged back. She still was upset for losing Yugi, but she knew what she said was true. She couldn't lose Yami either. He held a piece of her heart as well.

* * *

><p>Dartz turned angrily away from his alter. Curse that Timaeus. He'd thought the knight would still be to angry at his master to allow himself to be summoned. The Timaeus he remembered had been a fearsome loyal fighter, not a softy. Now the Pharaoh had once again cheated him of his soul.<p>

He turned away from alter and saw Rafael standing in the room. His disciple stood silent with his head down, waiting to be recognized. Rafael had been avoiding Dartz since his master had given him orders not to leave headquarters after his failed mission to retrieve the Pharaoh.

"What do you want?" Dartz snapped.

Rafael's face remained expressionless as he sank to one knee. "Master, I again ask your forgiveness and permission to leave and complete my mission to retrieve the Pharaoh's soul for you."

Dartz carefully considered his follower. "You are fogiven Rafael, but I still do not wish you to leave."

Rafael looked up surprised. Dartz continued.

"You will bring me the Pharaoh's soul, but there is no reason for you to travel out to the middle of the desert when the Pharaoh is already on his way here." they both glanced at Yugi's stone image. "we have what he wants, and when he reaches the city you can finish your task."

"Thank you, Master." Rafael rose, but didn't leave. "If I may, master, why did you send Cerys after the Host's Sister if you knew the Pharaoh was coming here?"

Dartz kept looking at his collection of souls. "She needed the experience, and I need proof of her loyalty."

"She's always been loyal to our cause." Rafael said.

"So you've claimed since you brought her here. But she's more loyal to you Rafael than to me. I need more than a character witness for my followers."

"And if she fails?"

Dartz gave his follower a smile. "We'll wait and see."

* * *

><p>It took a while, but they went back up to Ironheart's camp. It was the easiest place to find, being at the end of the path they had taken to get to the valley in the first place. It felt as ghostly as the valley. Airi found some provision in Ironheart's and Chris's tent. It felt wrong going through their things, but Airi rationalized the food provision would do neither spirit very much good. Come to think of it she didn't remember either one of the hosts eating much the night before. She still felt like an idiot for not realizing they had been in the company of spirits.<p>

There was a stream close by and Airi insisted they clean up a little. Yami went first while she tried to figure out what she could make out of the few supplies they had. She had a makeshift stew on the fire by the time he got back. They didn't have changes of clothes, but at least his face was clear of dirt. Airi gave him some instructions on watching the food before she made her way down to the stream. She wished the dirt off her face and arms, and let her feet soak in the water. It was relaxing, and also gave her time to think.

She kept looking back over the events of the day, trying not to let them bog down her mind. Watching her brother play the villain was not fun and she was going to give him a piece of her mind if she saw him again. Her fingers gripped a weed on the side of the bank. _When _she saw him, not _if_. She was going to see Yugi again, and they were going to get him back. Doubt pushed at the back of her mind. How exactly were they going to do that? It had to be through dueling, like everything else. But what if Yami lost? She stood up, kicking the drops of water off her feet before sliding her sock back on. She wasn't going to lose Yami. But what if that was the price? Yami was the one Dartz wanted. No, it wouldn't come to that. There would be another way. There had to be.

* * *

><p>Yami was relieved when she came back. "I was worried."<p>

"I'm sure you couldn't burn the food that fast." she joked, taking the ladle from him and checking the contents.

He felt his face heat up. "I'm a duelist, not a cook."

She raised an eyebrow. "You sure? First qualification is not burning the food and you mastered that."

He shook his head. "I'll leave it to the true masters."

They had their food in silence. Yami ate slowly, mind on other matters. He was thankful the duel was over, both of them. Yugi was alright, for now. They'd have to leave first thing in the morning to catch up for the time they'd lost. He still didn't know what how to get Yugi back. There was always exchange, but he couldn't count on Dartz giving up his prize without a fight. There was also finding the others and joining up when they got to the city. Most of all, there was also keeping everyone safe.

"Hey, you in there?" Airi's voice snapped him back to the present. "You'll look like an old man if you keep wrinkling your brow like that."

Yami managed a small smile. "Just thinking."

"I guessed that." Her expression became serious. "Do you have any ideas for when we find Dartz?"

Yami shook his head. "For once I miss helpful hints ancient texts and tomb keepers appearing at random moments to remind you of them."

"I think that is what Chris and Ironheart were supposed to be." Airi said. "I hope their alright, where ever they are."

"If they lasted that long, I'm sure they're ok." Yami said, not fully believing the statement.

"Too bad your past only goes back 5,000 years and not 10,000." Airi pushed around a stray carrot around her plate. "There might have been something written the tomb keepers could have told us about. Dartz seems to know more about you than you do."

Yami didn't answer. He wondered if he should tell Airi about the part about himself he did know, the part about his saving the world taking out his family and destroying Egypt. Then again, she might become hostile to him again, accusing him of repeating history with Yugi. He didn't want to risk it.

The sun set and they retired to their tent. Yami suggested his taking the other tent,but Airi didn't like the idea. Personally he didn't either. He didn't want Airi to be out of his sight.

The ground was still hard. Even with his previous questions answered new worried kept his mind busy. He sighed and rolled over to face Airi's bed role. She was curled up with the blanket almost pulled up over her head, her back facing him. He thought she was asleep, until he heard a sniff.

"Airi?"

No answer.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes." the lie and tears were clear despite the darkness.

Without thinking, Yami scooted his bedroll closer to her. He felt her stiffen as he put his hand on her blanketed shoulder. He didn't expect her to roll over so her tear streaked face was pressed into his blanket.

"I miss him." her voice muffled under the blankets. "I didn't realize how much until your duel."

Yami carefully put his arm around her shaking shoulders. "I miss him too."

She let the tears flow, body shaking under his arm. He tried to think of something to say.

"He asked how you were." he felt the shaking stop. "First thing he asked was how's Airi? The circle prevented him from see you. He kept looking where I pointed, like he could force his eyes to see you through the barrier. Even after the duel he was thinking of you. He wanted me to tell you he's sorry."

"Little idiot." she mutter, but he could hear her smile as she said it.

He chuckled. "Yeah, little idiot. One brave idiot."

"Is that all he said?" Airi said.

"The last thing he said was 'I'll see you both soon.'"

Airi let out a big sniff, but the tears seemed to have stopped. "I'm sorry Yami."

"For what?"

"Getting you wet."

He laughed. "I'm always up for new experiences."

She poked him in the chest. "Jerk." she rolled back over. Yami's hand was still on her shoulder, and he wondered if he should move away. Her fingers suddenly intertwined with his.

"Thank you, Yami."

"Thank you."

She shifted to face him in the dark. "For what?"

"Everything."

"Well that's what friends are for."

"Oh." He tried to hide the disappointment in his voice.

She yawned. "Night Yami."

"Night." He waited for her to fall asleep before repositioning himself on the hard ground again.

* * *

><p>The next morning was bright. Yami found a map of the area in one of the bags in Ironheart's tent. Airi was better trained at this so he let her look at it while he did his best not to let the breakfast burn.<p>

"OK, I think I've got it." Airi pointed. "there's the spirit valley up there, and the pathway to our camp site here. With no recognizable landmarks I think our best bet is to follow the train tracks." she pointed to a line running along the map surface.

"The others are probably using those as well." Yami said. "Maybe we'll catch up."

"Maybe." she folded the map and put it in her bag with her duel-disk. "We need to leave after breakfast. We've lost enough time already.

Yami nodded, handing her plate to her. They eat in silence, both in their own thoughts. That seemed to be happening a lot lately Airi noticed. Had she said something wrong last night? Yami didn't seem upset, and she really hadn't said anything bad. She had said 'friend' but they were friends, best friends. She felt her face heat up and took another bite of hot egg to cover it up. Doing something stupid would only distract from the mission. And she didn't have any proof Yami liked her in that way. He was only protective like a sibling, right? She pushed it away. After they got Yugi back, then she would think about it.

The walk down the side of the mountain was also quiet. Airi kept checking the map to make sure they didn't miss the train track. Yami said he was sure something like that would be hard to miss, then went back to his walking in silence. After a while she looked up to see a long brown ribbon in the dirt in front of them. Relieved she slid the map inside her bag.

Yami stopped suddenly, eyes narrowed towards a certain direction. Airi stopped, and then she heard the sound of an engine coming towards them. It didn't make sense; they weren't near a road, and a train didn't sound like that. Over a dip in the sand came a black motorcycle. Airi froze as she recognized it as the one which had dropped off Pro. Hawkins the day they lost Yugi. Yami stepped in front of her, as if expecting the rider to run over them.

The rider pulled the vehicle sharply, shooting sand towards the duo. The rider was completely in black leather which was only less glossy than the black hair flowing from under the black helmet. The helmet was removed to reveal a girl about their age. Her face was set in determined scowl. She put the helmet aside before activating her duel-disk. The site of the Orichalcos duel-disk made both Yami and Airi tense up.

The rider dismounted, looking them bother over with cool emerald green eyes.

"What do you want?" Yami demanded.

"Don't you have eyes?" the girl lifted her duel-disk. "I though this would make it obvious."

"Introductions before challenges." Airi said.

"Fine. I'm Cerys Maddox" she pointed at them. "and I challenge Airi Muto to a duel."

"No." Yami said. "you can't. I'm the one your master wants."

Both girls seemed a taken aback by his statement. Airi had only seen Yami this upset when they were in Battle City in the final rounds. The emotions coming from him were jumbling around from fear to hatred.

Cerys' face returned to haughty superiority. "I know who I want to duel, and it's her."

Airi stepped from behind Yami. "If I win, will you tell us how to get to find Dartz?"

"Airi!" Yami hissed at her, but she didn't look away from Cerys.

The other girl considered, glancing at her duel-disk as she did so. "If that is your only condition, then yes."

"I accept."

"No, I won't have it." Yami stepped in front of Airi. "you can't do this. You've never faced a Orichalcos card before. It's evil and-"

"And you're too worked up to face it." Airi interrupted. "OK, that's a bad example because I'm not exactly calm either. But you're a emotional mess. You might have escaped the Seal yesterday, but you need to save your strength for when you have to face Dartz."

"Airi you can't do this."

"She challenged me, Yami. You can't duel for me."

"I can't lose you either."

She stared at him. The emotions suddenly made sense, and her own emotions started to act up. She glanced over her challenger. The motives for the challenge also suddenly made sense.

She took his hands. "Yami, you're not going to lose me." she squeezed them firmly. "Never will I let that happen. I need you now more than ever." she switched to the mind link. _"Dartz wants me because it will hurt you. We're not going to let that happen."_

_ "She's going to play the Seal. I don't want you gambling your soul."_

_ "I'm the sister of the King of Games and you are his dueling partner. We can do this, but I need you to be a duelist."_

Yami closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Alright. Take care."

She swallowed, finally realizing what that meant. "I will."

She pulled her duel-disk out of her bag and strapped it on. Now it was her time to duel.

* * *

><p>AN: YAY Airi finally figure out Yami is in love with her. Now if i can only get them to actually say it :/ oh well, all in good time. for the Airi/Kaiba fans, don't give up yet. there is still lots more of the story to go.

Now, as you can see you have just read, i have a duel to write, and those of you who have been following this closely know i hate writing duels (ok, extreamly dislike writing duels) So please review with suggestions for what should happen, or just good old praise.

Thank you for reading. You're all AWESOME!


	46. Chapter 46

I LIVE!

Really really really sorry i haven't posted in ages. School is finally over and i have an entire month before i go back. I really hope this chapter is good. It's short, by my standards, but i hope it gets the point across. the duel might not make sense, but its done. did i mention i hate writing them?

HUGS and BIG THANKS for still reading and review even though i suck at posting. You are all amazing and AWESOME!

OK, lets get the formal stuff out of the way. I don't own Yugioh. Airi and Cerys are mine. Special thanks to battousaisgirl16 for editing and telling me this was good enough to post.

Enough talk, lets fight (read)

Chapter 46

Strapping on her duel-disk, Airi watched her opponent carefully from the corner of her eye. Cerys stood, agitated, clearly anxious to start. She flicked her black hair out of her face with the air of a spoiled diva, a movement which was slowly getting on Airi's nerves. The behavior was like a less confident Seto. Airi frowned. There was something off about the haughty act. Despite the implied confidence, Cerys kept glancing around, likes she was uncomfortable. Airi also sure she saw her slip the Seal near the bottom of the deck. Wouldn't she want to put it near the middle?

"Airi." Yami's voice cut into her thoughts. She faced him and he press a card into her hands. She glanced at the card then back at him. He nodded. "Best strategy is keep that card from being played. This might help."

"Thank you." She slid the card into her deck.

"Hurry up." Cerys said.

Yami's eyes flashed, but he didn't respond. Airi gently squeezed his shoulder before turning to her opponent. She slid her deck into the duel-disk and it activated. As the girls drew their first five cards, Airi carefully watched Cerys' face, watching for any indication the girl had already drawn the Seal. The girl was going through her hand, but didn't look excited. For a split second she looked relived. Airi blinked. That didn't seem consistent.

"I'll start." Cerys announced. "I summon Six Samurai Yarzia in attack mode. And I end my turn."

Airi frowned. That was quick. "I summon Dark Witch in attack mode. I also play another monster face down and end my turn."

"Really?" Cerys huffed. "You're copying me. Unoriginal." Cerys drew, and again a slight hint of relief flashed across her face. "I summon Six Samurai Kamon to the field, and send my Samurai Yarzia to attack you directly."

Airi braced for impact. It wasn't bad like a shadow game attack, but it still was a shake up. She refused to break composer, for Yami's sake if nothing else.

"Honestly," Cerys said. "you're making this too easy."

"You done?"

"I guess. I place one card face down and end my turn.

"Good." Airi drew. "I summon Victoria to the field. Dark Witch, attack Samurai Yarzia."

The witch attacked, but at the last moment she attacked Samurai Kamon instead. Cerys only smirked.

"When you attack one of my Six Samurai, I can redirect the attack on to a different Six. I also activate Shein's Scheme." The face down flipped over. "Taking out one of my Six Samurai allows me to summon two more from my hand."

"Great." Airi muttered. "I end my turn." Airi had to admit her opponent knew her stuff. The Samarai cards were some of the rarest sets, or so she read. This girl must have been someone to have this deck. But that still didn't explain why she was on the same side as Dartz.

"Really, I thought you were better at this game than that." Cerys said. She drew, and again her face showed relief.

_"She'll draw the card soon."_ Yami said.

_"I don't think she wants to."_

_"She put it in her deck."_ Yami pointed out with disgust.

_"I know, but still, something seems off about her."_

"Samurai Kamon, attack Dark Witch." Cerys called out.

The warrior attacked Airi's monster, slicing it in half before it disappeared.

_"You were __saying__."_ Yami said.

_"I don't tell my monsters how to attack."_ Airi said flatly.

The duel continued, and it wasn't going well for Airi. She put her cards on the field and Cerys always had one to match it. Cerys wasn't a pro and most of her moves were predictably standard, but Airi's mind was too occupied with wondering when the Seal would come out and if she would be able to keep it off the field. That was her only chance, but could she pull it off?

"I thought you were a pro, but you're playing like a beginner." Cerys observed after another round. "Rafael would have you beat in four moves or less."

"Then why didn't he teach you." Airi snapped.

"Airi, focus. You can do this!" Yami said.

Airi took a deep breath. It was clear the girl knew how to duel. Airi needed to do her best to stay focused on the game. Her emotions were still in mess with the past few days. Balancing knowing her cards and worrying if the the Orichalcos card was going to appear wasn't helping the situation. She had to stop thinking about what might happen and focus on what was happening on the field.

"You don't have a chance?" Cerys said.

"We've just started." Airi said. "The cards don't tell the future."

"I know enough about you to know you're going to lose."

"Oh really." Airi wasn't in the mood for this. "What makes you say that?"

"You're siding with evil." Cerys pointed at Yami. "He's on the side of the enemy, and he's against the creation of a better world. You're just as bad as him."

Airi's eyes narrowed. "You're one to judge. You're side took my brother and killed Neal."

"Those were necessary."

"Necessary to kill for your cause?"

"Rafael had no choice." Cerys snapped. "It's you who's making things difficult for him."

"For him?" Yami stepped forward. "He's the one who challenged me. You're comparing me to a murderer?"

"Don't call him that!" Cerys' eyes flashed. "Rafael isn't like that. He's helping to change the world for the better. To get rid of all the darkness and make a new world, that's all this is about."

Airi frowned. "You don't sound convinced."

"You're trying to confuse me!" Cerys placed a card on the field. "I place a card face down and end my turn."

Airi drew, studying her cards carefully. Still, the girl in front of her was confusing. She was working for Dartz, but talked more about this Rafael guy. The man who had taken her brother. Anger started rising up inside of her. This girl was a friend of Rafael's, a close friend by the sound of it. Taking her out would be a way of getting to him. She scrunched the thought. She wasn't going to be sucked into the whirlpool of hate this had all come from. She had to think about her moves, but her mind was getting more and more agitated.

"Don't over think your moves." Yami said. "Second guessing will bring you up short. Trust your instincts and the heart of the cards."

Airi smiled. Two references to dueling and family in one statement. She took a calming breath. She could do this.

Airi looked back at Yami and smiled. "Thanks for having my back."

He inclined his head slightly, still looking concerned.

"See," Cerys said. "How can you call yourself better when you're always facing towards corruption itself?"

Airi faced her opponent. "He's not the corrupt one. He's only stopping all of you from making a mistake."

"Rafael isn't evil." Cerys almost screamed. "He has a reason. This is for a better world. He promised."

Airi took another careful look at this girl. Cerys might act like Kaiba, but now Airi could see she wasn't confident. Something was off.

Airi placed a card face down on the field. "I end my turn."

"Finally." Cerys said. She reached again for her deck. There again was the slight hesitance Airi had noticed before. Why wasn't she as adamant about her cause as the others they'd met?

"Why are you fighting this war, Cerys?"

"Airi." Yami warned, but she ignored him.

"Why should you care?" Cerys said.

"If I'm going to get my soul stolen, I'd like to know why?" Airi said, voice deceptively calm.

"Arrogant, just like the rest." Cerys muttered. "I'm doing this to help the world."

"Strange way of doing it." Yami said.

Cerys' eyes flashed again, but she didn't respond to him. "I grew up in a rich family. Everyone seemed to have everything, but they still wanted more. Everyone kept taking, thinking only of themselves. Evil people stole my father's business from him, his own friends betrayed him. He died a broken man, leaving me alone. The more I saw of the world, the more I realized how evil and fake it is."

As she spoke, it was as a mask was slipping. She wasn't the stuck up jerk anymore. The girl in front of Airi looked more awkward now. She was just a girl hanging on to a cause.

Cerys' face suddenly lit up. "But then Rafael came back. He'd been my friend, but I thought he had died in an accident at sea. He saw the world in its true light as well. He was the only true person I knew and we were going to make the world better. Then he found Dartz, and there was finally a way for us to reach our goal. Rafael says once we get rid of the corruption we'll be able to start over."

Airi sighed. "Your wish is a noble one, Cerys. But how can you reach it when you're acting like the corruption causing the problem?"

"Oh, and you're not?" Cerys said. "If you knew everything about that pharaoh you seem to care about you'd see how corrupt and individual he is." She pointed at Yami. "He must be tricking you. How else can you still be with the one who lost your brother?"

"Your boyfriend was the one who stole him." Yami growled. "He's the one who's fooling you."

"Enough!" Cerys shouted. "Rafael is a good man, and you have no right to judge him. He's doing this for a better world, and for me." She drew. For a spit second her eyes showed shock, but then she looked at Yami and gave him a crazed grinned. "And I'm not going to let anything stand in his way." She raised the card. It was the seal. "I activate-"

"I activate Lightforce Sword!" Airi flipped over her face down, the card Yami had given her.

The sword erupted from Airi's side of the field catching the card from Cerys hand in the center of the brown circle on the back. The two sailed behind Cerys, the sword appearing to sink into the ground, the card, resting under the point, completely unattainable.

"Now the seal is out of play for three turns." Airi said.

"You." Cerys' teeth were bared in furious snarl. "Rafael needs to get back in Dartz's favor, and you're stopping him from fulfilling his missions. How dare you get between me and my goal?"

Airi shrugged. "I don't much care to get zapped."

"I'll make you pay for that cheep trick."

"Go ahead." Airi said, more confident than she felt. She had only had three moves before the Seal returned to play. If only she got the right cards.

Cerys ended her turn, still glaring at her opponent.

Airi drew. She'd have to do some quick thinking to keep her life points safe. If she lost the duel, Cerys might not get her soul, but might not tell her where Yugi was. She looked over the field. Cerys was too distracted at not playing the Orichalcos she didn't use her two monsters to attack, a lucky break for Airi. She only had one monster on the field. It was time to change that.

"I summon Mystical Elf in attack mode." the familiar figure appeared on the field, and Airi felt a reassured from the elf's appearance. "I place a card face down and end my turn."

Two more turns to go before the Seal came back.

"Your really a coward." Cerys said. "You're hiding behind your cards instead of working with them. It shows your true character."

"I'm not a coward." Airi wasn't paying attention. It was mostly trash talk coming from the other girl.

"Is that why you hide behind powerful boyfriends?"

Airi looked up. "Sorry?"

"Well, you latched on to Kaiba for your success." Cerys' smiled at finally getting Airi's attention. "And now you hang on to your brother and this Pharaoh to bring you back. Are you that insecure?"

"Insecure?" Airi snapped.

"Don't' listen to her." Yami said. "She'd distracting you." by the sound of his voice he was getting upset as well. Airi knew the other girl was just trash talking, she was Kaiba's ex after all. She knew about trash talk, but she didn't have to take this kind of language sitting down.

Cerys drew, confident smirk still in place. "I mean, who else is so dedicated to other people's lives. First following around a budding CEO to ride on his glory. Then you hang around with high school kids because they're also good at dueling.

"Then what would you call hanging around a man just because you want to be with him even if what he does is hurting other people?"

"In your case, your an accomplice." Cerys said.

"Oh, I thought we were discussing your life, my bad." Airi said.

Cerys' face went blood red, and Airi smiled. She still had some of her old flair for infuriating people. Maybe she should thank Seto. She glanced back at Yami. His poker face was still in place, but she could tell he was impressed.

"I attack twice with my Six Samurai Yarzia, first at your Herald of Creation and second at you directly."

Airi let the Samurai take out her monster,and pretended not to care her as her life points went down twice. She could feel Yami's agitation and worry, but was grateful he didn't ask her what was up. It was nice having someone who believed her abilities.

Cerys took Airi's non reactions in an opposite light. She grinned as she called out her final attack. "I'll finished off your points with an attack from Enishi. Take out her Mystical Elf."

"I activate Mirror Force." Airi said. "Destroying your Monster instead."

"Again with the reflections." Cerys looked like she wanted to throw something.

"You done?" Airi said.

Cerys glanced back at the hologram Lightforce Sword holding the seal out of reach. "I end my turn." that command didn't sound as confident.

Airi drew. "I summon my Mystical Shining Ball in attack mode." it was a very weak monster, but it was a monster just the same. "I also activate my Gift of the Mystical Elf, raising my life points per monster on the field." she glanced at Cerys. With this girls anxiety, it would be better for both of them to finish this duel quickly. "I also activate the spell card Sword and Shield allowing me to switch my Mystical Elf's attack points for her defense points. Mystical Elf, attack Six Samurai Yarzia."

Cerys visibly flinched as the life point counter dropped.

Airi glanced at her cards. "I end my turn."

One more turn to go

"You'll pay for taking out my Samurai." Cerys drew. "I play monster reborn and revive Enishi, Chalcoler. I also use my trap card Spellbinding Circle to entrap Mystical Elf." the circle gripped the elf in a deadly embrace, holding her in place. Airi inwardly smacked herself. She'd thought her opponent was too distracted to pull off a move like that. Her switching her Mystical Elf's defense and attack points would make a devastating blow to her own life points.

Cerys paused. Airi knew she was going to attack, it was the only move she could do with just one monster on the field and no cards in her hand. Again her opponent looked back at the seal. Airi realized the seal would be back in play next turn. Was she having second thoughts?

"Enichi, take out Mystical Shining Ball."

Airi inwardly groaned. It was the less powerful monster, but she would rather it had taken out Mystical Elf. Now things were really getting tight. Now she had no monster which could attack the next round.

"I end my turn." Cerys didn't sound as excited at before.

Airi drew. Okay, she'd have to play this carefully if she was going to have any chance for the next round.

"I sacrifice Mystical Elf to summon Athena in defense mode." the elf was replaced by her gold clad fighter. The circle remained on the field, preventing Airi from switching the card out of her current position. Airi waited for a wise crack from Cerys, but there wasn't anything.

Only one more move before Cerys would get the Seal back from Lightforce Sword. Cerys became more excited, but not in a good way. She kept looking back at the hologram Lightforce Sword and her card. It was like she was scared about getting it back.

"I have to do this." Cerys muttered to herself. "I have to help Rafael."

"Will this really help him?" Airi said. "Think about it, Cerys. You said you don't like fakes. Dartz is a fake. He's only after the world to rule it, not help it."

"No, Rafael says the world is corrupt and we have to start over in order to destroy all the evil."

"The world isn't perfect." Airi said. "and it never will be. But that doesn't give you the right to destroy was is good about it. Forcing what you want on others is a version of fake as well."

"Tell that to your friend." Cerys snapped. "He sacrificed your brother to stop us. Rafael told me he let his entire family die and killed his own people to stop a so called threat to the world. You can't judge us when you're just as manipulative and heartless."

"Heartless!" Airi pointed at her. "Your Rafael left a boy by an exploding building for his cause."

Cerys' face paled. "There was no other way."

"What, you couldn't have two hostages in your helicopter?" A tear slid down her cheek and Airi wiped it away angrily. "Did Dartz only say the professor and no one else?"

Cerys took a step back. "Rafael wouldn't do that. He's not a killer."

"Of course not." Airi's voice was sarcastic. "He was just following orders. It's going to help the world, after all."

"Airi." Yami said.

Airi closed her eyes. She didn't know what to think. Whatever Yami was supposed to have done in his pasted life sounded horrible. She knew how dangerous Yami could be. The Battle City and the duel against Weevil on the train top proved that. But all she could see was Neal's burned face and the professor laying almost dead in the motor-home. A group which could produce results like this couldn't be right either.

"I don't care what you say." Cerys' face was distressed, but was also determined. "I promised I was going to help him in any way possible, and I can't let him down. You can't understand what that means."

Airi didn't look away. "You're wrong, Cerys."

"I don't care about Dartz." Cerys snapped. "All I care about is Rafael."

"I mean you're wrong about me not understanding." Airi eyes flashed. "You're willing to do anything for Rafael, even if you don't believe in the cause. I know what it's like to do anything for someone despite knowing what you're doing is changing you, and not for the better."

"Airi?" Yami's voice was barely a whisper. It gave her the courage to continue.

"But I'm different than you. I believe in Yami's cause and I know who he is. He's messed up, but he's going to make it right." Airi drew. "You're willing to do anything for Rafael. I'm willing to do anything to help Yami, and I won't allow you or Dartz to use me against him."

The two girls glared at each other from across the field.

"It's your move." Cerys said through gritted teeth.

Airi looked at her cards. There was nothing else she could do. She looked back at Yami. Both knew this was the third turn. Yami's arms were folded, and she could see the white knuckles as his fingers dug into his arm. He nodded, encouraging and resolved. She managed a small smile. She thought she should say something, but words wouldn't come. This wasn't time for last words. She turned back to the field.

"I end my turn." Airi swallowed. It was a good fight. Now it was out of her hands.

The hologram sword, levitated back to Airi's side of the field, pausing to let Cerys pick up the card as it passed. The sword returned to the face up card, and the hologram dissolved. Airi wished it could stay.

The Seal was back in play.

Cerys looked at the card, visibly torn. Airi swallowed. She'd made her opponent really fired up. She'd play that card for sure to get Airi back for saying those things about Rafael. Well, so be it. Airi straightened. She's spoken her mind, and she'd take what she got. Behind her she heard Yami take a step forward, probably positioning himself to intervene, like he could stop Orichalcos from claiming a victim. Both waited.

Cerys still stared at her card. It was impossible to distinguish thoughts from the vast expressions on her face. She looked at Airi. Her green eyes were like sparking stones. Cerys drew, looking between the seal and her new card. She closed her eyes and let out a sigh. Airi knew that sigh. It was a collecting of will. Here was the final move. She looked back at Yami, their eyes locking.

"I play Lightning Vortex." Cerys said. "With this card I can destroy all the monsters on the field."

Airi spun back around to face the field, shocked. She had that card, and knew the activation of that card required . . .

"I activate this by discarding a card from my hand to the graveyard." Cerys discarded the seal. Lightning cracked across the field, striking each monster on the field, wiping the field completely void.

"She didn't use . . ." Yami was in shock.

Airi let out a long breath. "Thank you, Cerys."

"Just play." Cerys snapped. She stood, arms folded, impatient again.

Airi drew, and her face lit up. Just the card she needed.

"Because your card destroyed my Athena, I can summon Minerva, Sister of Athena directly to the field." the silver clad warrior appeared on the deserted field. "Minerva, attack Cerys directly."

The monster raised her weapon and shot a stream of light at Cerys. She didn't move, but let it engulf her. The life point counter dropped to zero. Airi had won. It was over. She still had a soul.

Airi felt weak kneed. That was one of the shortest duels of her life, but she felt drained. She'd manage to avoid the Oricahlos by one card.

Some one was at her side keeping her steady. She smiled as she took Yami's hand and gave it a grateful squeeze.

Cerys was walking towards her bike.

"Wait." Airi called. "Where are you going?"

"I need some questions answered."

"So do I." Airi said. "Where is Yugi?"

"You wanted to know where to find Dartz?"

"Fine, where is Dartz?"

Cerys paused, helmet in her hands. "Look up Paradius. That's where you'll find them."

"Is it in California?"

"One question only." Cerys put on the helmet and started her engine, spraying sand in their direction as she sped away. In a few moments she was out of sight. Another moment, the engine sound faded as well.

"Great that's wasn't helpful." Airi muttered.

Yami shrugged. "At least you're still here."

"We both are." Airi still watched after the falling dust from the bike. "Come on. If we're going to find this Paradius we're going to need some place with phone reception. And that's the easy part."

She tried to step forward on her own, but Yami still had to hold her upright. She turned to say she could manage alone. Instead she was pulled into a hug. She froze, but then hugged back, squeezing tightly.

Neither of them spoke, words failing both of them. After a while, Airi gently pulled away.

"Thanks. I needed that."

"You and I both." Yami let his hand drop. "Can you manage?"

She held out her hand. "You better stay close."

His hand slide into hers, gripping it firmly. "Always."

* * *

><p>Dartz wasn't surprised in Cerys' failure. He suspected this girl wasn't as dedicated to the Orichalcos cause as her lover. Rafael stood in front of him, having just heard the news from Dartz, face was showing more emotion that usual. The dominate expression was of betrayal.<p>

"You should consider yourself lucky." Dartz said. "She could have turned on you at any time."

Rafael didn't answer. Dartz continued.

"This is a way for you to redeem yourself, Rafael."

He looked up, confused. "How, master?"

"Now Cerys has turned traitor, she must be removed."

Rafael stepped back. "Removed."

"She will try to turn you away from your goal. This is dangerous, for you and the world. You are my strongest disciple, Rafael."

Rafael was uncertain, Dartz could see it. This girl did mean a lot to his follower. Good thing he figured this out now. This girl had to go.

"She's coming back." Dartz said.

Rafael looked up, hope faint in his serious eyes.

"You might have a chance to convince her to come back." Dartz made sure his tone was void of the possibility of success. "If not." He looked the other man in the face. "You know what to do."

Rafael's face smoothed into his usual resolution. "I will not fail you this time, master."

"I know."

Dartz turned back to his alter, smiling as he heard the footsteps retreating across the stone floor. He watched the wall, one of the few empty spots left in his collection of souls. If he was lucky, he would be one soul closer to his goal.

The spot was filled before Rafael returned to report on his success.

* * *

><p>AN: Wow, that's over with. I really hope that was good enough. I'm hoping to post soon, I have another duel coming up i need to write, and not looking forward to it.

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE let me know this was good and who is still reading this story. I really hope i will not be so negligent.

Take care, and God bless. Thank you for reading.


	47. Chapter 47

YAY, I told you I'd update this month. Sorry another short chapter, but summer is starting to warm up so it's what i can do right now. Thanks to you readers, and special thanks to MissZoey for the mega review. It made my day. All of you are amazing

OK, boring stuff. Don't own Yugioh, Battousaisgirl16 is an amazing editor, Airi is mine.

Enjoy :)

Chapter 47

The more hours they walked the farther the desert stretched out before them. Following the tracks didn't make Yami feel like they were making any progress at all. Yes they had someone to look for with this Paradius, but no way of reaching the others. They didn't have any idea where Joey, Tristan, and Tea were or that they were alright. The duel with Cerys didn't help anything. Having the seal so close left him feeling drained, and he wasn't even the one dueling.

Feeling Airi's hand reminded him of the latest near miss. Thankfully that had ended in victory. For just facing the seal she was surprisingly calm, or maybe she was just too deep in thought like he was. It had been a shock to hear those things she said. Despite everything he'd done and Cerys' accusations about his past, she was still here. Doubt crept back into his mind. She didn't know the entire story. She might think those things were just negative propaganda or lies by the enemy. Would she still want to stand by him if she knew they were based in truth?

"Hey look." Airi pointed towards a dip in the ground. "I think that might be a stream. Mind if we stop and take a break."

"Sounds good." Yami didn't really care either way. His doubt still dominated his mind.

He let her lead him down to the stream bed. The shore line was leveled out from the slope, flattening out until I reached the final sharp dip which was carved out by the ribbon of water.

Airi dropped his hand and started pulling off her shoes and socks. Yami watch confused as she also pulled off her sock and put them inside the discarded shoes. Leaning her bag against the shoes as well, she sat along the side of the bank and put her feet inside the flowing water. He let out a long sigh.

"Oh yes." she said, kicking her legs back and forth. She looked over to see Yami still watching in confusion. "It feels good. You should try it."

He shook his head. "I'll pass."

"At least take your duel-disk off for a little while."

He looked down at the machine on his left forearm. It was bulky, but had almost become a part of him, so easy enough to forget.

"I think we'll be alright." Airi said. She saw his worry, and her face softened. "at least cool off your feet. We'll have a lot of walking ahead of us."

Yami finally gave in. The water did feel amazing on his sore feet.

"I wonder if the Nile feels like this." he said.

"It's probably a lot bigger." Airi looked up at the blue sky. "It looks amazing, at least in all the pictures I've seen."

"Hmm." Yami said. His mind turned back to Egypt and his past life. What did he do? His stomach clamped up at the memory of that duel with the Kaiba look-a-like, and the dead queen in his arms.

"Yami?"

"Huh?"

"I asked you how much farther we should go before it gets dark?"

He looked around. It was already late afternoon, judging from the shadows. They probably wouldn't get too far before night fell.

Airi pointed to the other side of the steam, where some rocks were perched up on the other side.

"Those look promising. Come on." she pulled her legs out of the water and started rolling up her pant legs.

"We're going to cross?"

"Do you see a bridge?" she went back to retrieve her bag and shoes. "Besides, it's not that deep. We'll just be careful."

Yami still didn't move. Knowing their luck something was bound to go wrong.

"You coming?" Airi stood over him with a impatient look. Even with it, he had to smile. He'd never tell her, but she looked cute exasperated.

* * *

><p>The crossing didn't have anything eventful, except Yami swore the next time he got lost in the wilderness he would be more prepared. Slippery rocks and a large duel-disk made an imbalanced combination. Both he and Airi had to move slowly to make it across without getting an unexpected bath.<p>

They finally reached the rocks and found an overhang for shelter. The two of them set up camp and had a dinner of some dried jerky Airi found at the bottom of her bag. She made a comment about it looked like some her field-school friends probably slipped in before she, Nasira and Rebecca went looking at rock art. She told some of the stunt the guys would play on the girls, and how Neal was usually the first one to apologize. Yami might have felt some jealousy of all this talk about the other dig members, if he was really listening.

"Hey, you ok?" Airi asked.

He faked a smile. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Beside everything else going on?" Airi again looked concerned. "you've got that thinking face again. Something on your mind?"

"Just thinking about the future."

She nodded. "Yeah, it's pretty scary. But we'll get there, and we'll get Yugi back."

Yami nodded. "I'll get Yugi back."

"I'll be there too." Airi reminded him. "Don't think you're going at this alone."

"I'm the soul Dartz wants the most." Yami reminded her. "I'm the one he'd accept a challenge with remember."

Airi nodded, frowning. "Yeah, I remember." she leaned against the rock wall. "Doesn't mean I'm happy about it."

Yami remembered how she was all for it when she was still angry with him. "You're not?"

Her face went red, remembering her words a few days ago. "I know you're the one he'll want to fight, but I don't want you getting soul snatched either."

He felt his cheeks heat up again. Airi yawned, leaning back against the back of the cave.

"You cold?" Yami asked.

"A little. There's a blanket in the bag if you want it."

Yami retrieved the blanket, and draped it over her. She opened her eyes. "Are you warm enough?"

"I've got the jacket." he settled back down.

He thought she was asleep, but then she shifted and her eyes opened.

"Hey Yami."

"Yeah."

"Thanks for keeping me on track during the duel."

"You'd do the same for me."

She nodded. "and Yami."

"Yes."

"Those things I told Cerys about believing in you. I meant that."

He nodded. She closed her eyes again. Yami looked out toward the dark desert. It was cold, but the stones helped block the wind. Airi really did believe in him. It was wonderful and frightening at the same time. He'd already failed her. How could she still want to be around him with everything he'd done past and present?

Airi shifted in her sleep and her head rested on Yami's shoulder. She shifted again and more of the blanket found its way onto him.

"You're shivering." she mumbled, before she drifted off again.

He smiled down at her. He made up his mind. She deserved to know who she was following.

* * *

><p>They'd been traveling most of the morning in silence. Yami walked slightly behind, trying to gather his thoughts. What if she hated him again? What if she told him he was the monster the others said he was? What if . . .<p>

"Are you alright?" Airi was at his side. "You've been really moody all morning."

"I just, I just have a lot on my mind."

She stood in front of him. "You need to get it out of your head or it will burst."

Yami closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I need to tell you something."

"Alright."

He motioned to the desert. "We better keep moving. This will take a while."

They walked a few more minute in silence.

"You know my past is a mystery to me."

"Yes."

"Well . . . it's not as much as a mystery as I've told you." he swallowed. "During Battle City, during some of my shadow games, playing the God Cards broke some holes in my memory."

"You remember your past?" Airi was excited. "That's wonderful. Why didn't you tell us?"

"They weren't good memories." Yami said. "I saw duels and death." the memories crossed his mind again and he closed his eyes against them.

Airi put a hand on his shoulder. Her face was impossible to read, but she motioned forward to indicate they should keep walking.

Yami nodded.

"What do you remember?" Airi asked.

He took another calming breath.

"One of them I got during the clash between Slifer and Obelisk at Kaiba's tower. I was in a throne room with my advisers. The room looked like a disaster area. Things were destroyed and coming down around me. Then someone who looked like Kaiba showed up and challenged me to a duel. It ended in a clash with a Blue-Eyes and a Dark Magician."

"Did you beat him?"

He shrugged. "I didn't see the outcome."

"Either way, that might explain things, if you guys were past enemies. What else did you see?"

"There was a lot of destruction, and talk about a great enemy, like what the Ishtars told us. I also had a daughter." he smiled sadly. "I don't know what happened to her either. From what Dartz's thugs have been saying I probably killed her too."

"You don't know that." Airi said firmly.

"It was a war I helped lead. If there was any deaths, they are on my head."

Airi was quite for a moment. Yami waited for the information to sink.

"You said you saw dueling and death." Airi said, voice hesitant. "What was the death?"

Yami stopped walking, looking up at the sky like it would help the explanation.

"The first memory I got back was the death. It happened after I took in Ra's full attack for Mai and Joey. In it, I saw my past self, looking like I'd been through a war zone. In my arms . . . was a body. A body of a woman, noble birth from the clothes. She must have meant a lot to me because my past self was crying over her."

"Your Queen?" Airi said.

He nodded. She looked at the ground, probably in shock.

Yami didn't add she looked like Airi. He didn't need to freak her out more.

They stood there, Airi standing arms folded still looking at the ground, Yami looking at everything but her,

"Say something please." he finally said. No matter what it was it was better than the silence.

She shifted, brought out her thoughts. "Well, this explains why you got so moody."

He laughed, though it sounded forced.

She finally looked up. "Why didn't you say anything about this to me or Yugi?"

Yami looked at his fingers digging into the sleeve of his jacket.

"I came to protect the two of you. That has been my mission since Yugi put the puzzle together and your tear fell onto the pieces. You two are everything to me, and failing is my worse fear. Those memories showed me failing at protecting those I cared about in a past life. How could you trust me if you knew about my past. I killed my wife and possibly my daughter, destroyed my country and killed hundreds more. How could you believe in someone like that?"

Airi was watching him, but he still couldn't look up at here.

"Any thing else?" Airi said softly.

He shook his head. Why couldn't she yell at him and get it over with? History had repeated. Taking out an evil he'd lost her brother. The last threat at Battle City had nearly killed her and Yugi multiple times. The puzzle around his neck felt even heavier.

"Did you find out why you came to the present?"

Yami looked at her confused. "I know why I was sent into the future. I was needed."

"And why was that?"

Why did she care? Hadn't she been listening? He thought back about what Ishizu had said. "I was sent here because I wasn't successful in locking away the evil in the past. I came to combat the threat in the future."

Airi nodded. "It doesn't make sense for a murderous and evil king to care about people thousand of years into the future."

Yami looked down at the ground, trying to figure it out.

"Yami, if you were really evil back then, why would you send a piece of yourself to the future, locked up in a puzzle to help a family you'd never met. And even before you knew what your mission was you cared enough to protect complete strangers. That doesn't sound like a murder to me."

"I did want to knock Kaiba off a castle all in Duelist Kingdom."

"Who hasn't?" Airi put a hand on his arm. "All you saw was pieces. You don't have the full picture yet. You don't know what happened to those people back then."

"But I did it, or I think I did."

"Yami, your past was filled with war. People die in wars, that's why war is evil. You got sucked into one, and did the best you could."

Yami's eyes were stinging, and a stray tears slid down his cheek. "That doesn't change what happened back then."

"No it doesn't." she put her hand on his cheek, gently raising his face to look at her. "but you're not in the past anymore." her thumb brushed another tear away. "I don't really care about the Nameless Pharaoh. I care about Yami, and from what I've seen from the last few years, he's a pretty amazing guy."

He managed a weak smile. She pulled him into a hug and he hugged her back. They stood there a long time, with only them and the open desert. Finally Yami pulled away, still keeping his hands on her shoulders. Her eyes were shining too, and she blinked to keep the tears from falling.

"Thank you." he said.

She nodded, taking his hand again. "We better keep walking.

They continued on. Yami felt several worried filled pounds lighter. She didn't hate him. Things felt lighter with her there. He was going to set this right for her. No matter what it took, he was getting the Muto's out of this.

* * *

><p>Airi faked calm, but her mind was spinning. During the conversation her emotions had been all over the scale. Yami remembered the past. Yami saw his worlds destruction. He was MARRIED! And had a kid. All those things had been shocks, but seeing how much he was worried about her reaction had been the biggest shock of all. This had been eating at him for months and he hadn't said a thing. Did her opinion really carry that much weight? It had been a shock hearing about his past, but some how, it didn't change anything. He wasn't the Nameless Pharaoh, no matter how many times people kept calling him that. He was Yami.<p>

But if he did have someone waiting for him on the other side, what did that make her? She pushed it down. This was no time to be thinking about stupid girly things. But still . . . Honestly she couldn't think of anything with the thundering sounds in her head.

Airi stopped walking. "Do you hear something?"

Both looked around. There were no dust clouds to indicate an approaching vehicle, but there was a grounding sound like a engine of some kind. Then they looked up. Something was approaching on the near horizon. Yami shielded his eyes with his hands to see better and Airi squinted. At the same time they realized it was a plane. And by the way it was smoking it was in trouble. Airi turned to ask Yami something but was distracted by a light coming from his card case.

"Yami your deck!"

Yami pulled out the glowing card. It was the He Eye of Timaeus. Suddenly a ball of light erupted from the card and shot towards the sky. A short distance away, another stream of light erupted, and for the first time they realized there were other people walking server yards away from them in the desert. It had to be Hermos

"It's the others." Airi said, relieved.

Yami was watching the skies, the two balls of light had materialized into dragons. Timaeus and Hermos rocketed towards the plain, which had also had a glowing dragon flying beside it.

"Seto?" Airi said. "You don't think he got soul snatched do you? Mokuba could be up there too!"

"I'm sure they're in good hands." Yami said. "Or claws."

Both watched the dragons take position along side the plane. Between the three dragons, the rapidly descending plane slowed, and came down gradually. The smoking plane and dragons came gradually closer. It would be amazing under different circumstances. Airi and Yami instinctively back up from the perceived landing spot.

"Airi, Yu-Yami!" Joey's shouting made them look around. Tristan, with the unconscious Rex Rapter draped over his back, Joey and Tea where hurrying towards them. The friends united at the same time the dragons set the plane down. The dragons dissolved again, light balls returning to Joey and Yami.

"Fancy seeing you all here." Joey said. They looked dirty and tired, but then Airi was sure she and Yami didn't look much better. Airi went around giving everyone a hug. Seeing them was a relief. She didn't realize how much she'd been worried about them until the relief swept through her.

She gave Joey an extra tight squeeze. "Thank goodness you're all alright."

"Good thing the guys have dragons." Tea said.

"Where there's smoke there's a dragon." Tristan set down the unconscious load, followed by a smack in the arm by Joey.

"Speaking of which." Joey pointed at the KaibaCorp insignia on the side of the plane. The doors had just opened and Kaiba stood there. In his arms was the unconscious body of a teenager. Yami guessed it was one of Dartz men. Mokuba stood next to him, looking rather shaken up.

"Airi!" Mokuba jumped off the plane, running and giving her a hug. Over the boys shoulder Airi noted a slight twitch in Seto's face at the informal interaction. Honestly, he couldn't hate her more with a hug to his brother. Airi pulled out of the hug, looking Mokuba over for injuries. A Kaiba or not, he was almost a second brother. She noticed Mokuba had a blackened action figure in his hands. Noticing her confusion, Mokuba nodded towards the unconscious teen.

"It was Alister's." he said. "It was his little brothers. He gave it to me before he was soul snatched."

Airi hugged him again. How many more families would be ripped apart with this fight?

"Do you dweebs have to follow me around everywhere?" Seto had set the body Alister down in the dirt outside the smoking plane and was looking at them with his usual distaine. Airi's already frazzled nerves started to get worse. She stood, hands resting on Mokuba's shoulders.

"You're lucky we were here." Joey said. "Our dragons helped you not become buzzard bait."

"The sun must have made you delusional." Kaiba scoffed. "I piloted my brother and me to safety, with no help from you and your hallucinations."

Yami was obviously not in the mood for Kaiba disbelief. "Kaiba, you can't disregard the fact our meeting here is a major coincidence."

"That's all it is." Kaiba was fiddling with his cellphone. "No reception." he muttered. "Who was the planner for this desert."

"When will you stop lying to yourself, Kaiba?" Yami snapped. "You're in this fight against Dartz as well. It's your destiny to hold Critius and to fight with us."

"If had a dime for every time you said destiny, I'd have even more money." Kaiba shot Airi a look. "Tell your brother to mind his own business."

Airi stiffened. If only she could talk to Yugi right now. Honestly, he couldn't tell the difference either? Was she the only one? The others gave her a worried look, but she managed to hang on to her temper.

"Mokuba, use the satellite phone in the plane to give our location to Roland." Kaiba gave up and shoved his phone into his pocket. "and ask if they've had any updates on Paradius."

Yami and Airi looked at each other. Airi grabbed Mokuba's arm before he could move to far. "Mokuba, what's Paradius?"

"It's the company trying to buy out KaibaCorp." he said. "That's the reason we're out here, is to make sure they don't."

"Mokuba!" Kaiba said.

Mokuba hurried to his brother and disappeared inside the plane. The rest of the group and picked up on the urgency of Airi and Yami's actions and guessed it had something to do with Dartz.

"Hey, Kaiba, can we get a lift with you?" Tristan said.

"No."

"Come on." Joey said. "You can't leave us out here."

"Yes I can. You have feet, you can still use them can't you."

"You can't." Tea said.  
>"Give me a reason to bring you along." Seto gave Tea a look. "and no talk about friendship."<p>

Airi thought for a way around his stubbornness. She couldn't use her and Seto's friendship or relationship, that was terminated. Reason sounded like a badly written anime when they talked about their adventures. Coming to fight with winged dragons for a soul Seto didn't even think was lost wasn't going to persuade him. All he knew was dueling.

"You need us to take down Paradius." Yami said. "Our enemy Dartz runs the company. Your enemy is our enemy."

"I don't need your help." Seto gave Yami a hard look. "Especially not yours, Yugi."

That struck a nerve. Airi glared at her ex. Seto didn't need their help, but Yugi did. They had to get to Yugi. That stuck up piece of work wasn't standing in the way of her and her brother. This had to be resolved now.

Yami opened his mouth to answer Seto, but Airi stepped in front of him.

"Seto Kaiba." she pointed at him. "I challenge you to a duel."

Silence. Everyone stood stared at Airi. She stood, arm still extend toward her ex, other fist clenched and shaking. What was she doing? Challenging Seto Kaiba after everything? But she knew it was the only thing he couldn't excuse.

"What?" Seto seemed even more stunned then the rest of them, a change for him.

"If I win, you let us accompany you in your fight against Paradius."

Seto's shock slowly changed to a smirk. "Are you being serious?"

She nodded. "And if I lose, we won't bother you anymore."

"Strange that your challenging me instead of your cheer squad." Seto said. "Afraid they can't beat me?"

Airi folded her arms. "What's your excuse? Afraid you'll lose?"

Seto's smirk disappeared. Airi saw Yami smile, and she inwardly laughed. She still knew which buttons to push.

"I accept." Seto activated his duel-disk.

Airi pulled her own duel-disk out of her bag.

"Are you sure about this?" Yami said, taking her bag.

"Oh, I'm sure." Airi activated her duel-disk. "This duel is long over do."

The two of them took positions on the desert floor, eyes locked.

"Yu-Yami?" Airi heard Tea say behind her. "Do you think Airi can really beat Kaiba?"

Airi realized they had never seen her duel before. Stage fright threatened to advance, but Yami's answer drove it away. "I wouldn't want to be the one facing her right now."

"Seto?" Mokuba stood in the doorway of the plane, stunned by the sight of his brother and his old girlfriend drawing their first five cards in the middle of the desert like an old western movie.

"Take a seat, Mokuba." Joey said. "You don't want to miss the Battle of the Exes

Tristan groaned. "Come up with that on your own?"

* * *

><p>AN AIRI AND KAIBA DUEL . . . Wait, i have to write another duel? :p, why do i do this to myself.

Anyway, I'll try to update soon, but like i said, time is crunched.

Thank you again for reading. Take care, and be safe.


End file.
